The NWarriors Ep1: Shadow Realm, Final Mix!
by Saiyan X
Summary: Cinco mil años han pasado desde la última guerra galáctica y nuevamente la maldad asecha al Nintenverse, una galaxia lejana. Es hora de que un humano se levante y salve a la galaxia de la destrucción. Su primera escala: Shadow Realm. Final MiX! Completo!
1. Prologo

**_-23/Jun/2008-_**

_**Saiyan X dice:** Saludos gente, bienvenidos a este que es mi primer fic en Fanfiction(dot)net. Bueno, esta es mi obra, The N-Warriors, una historia que he estado creando desde niño, pero no la había podido escribir, pero ya me decidí a escribirla y aquí esta._

_Antes que nada, debo decirles algo, esta es la version mejorada de mi fic. Anteriormente lo habia publicado en el 2005 y he escrito hasta ahora cuatro Episodios. Sin embargo, luego de releer este Episodio, me di cuenta de que cometi muchos errores, no sólo de narración y escritura, sino tambien eventos claves de los futuros Episodios, cosas que mencioné aqui y que luego desmenti descardamente en otros capitulos._

_Por eso, les traigo esto: __The N-Warriors Episodio 1; Shadow Realm Saga, **Final MiX!** (Esto ultimo porque mi fic esta basado mucho en Kingdom Hearts), reescrito para que quede parecido a mi estilo de escritura que uso en el Episodio 4 "Cephiro's Phantom Saga", que es mucho mejor que el que tenia en este fic cuando lo escribi. Tengo planes de reescribir tambien el Episodio 2 "Zodiacal Rings Saga" y daré unos toques al Episodio 3 "Mecron Empire Saga". Si, muy largo, pero tengo todas las vacaciones para hacerlo._

_Debo decir, para los que es la primera vez que leen alguno de mis fics, que todos los Episodios tendran un "soundtrack", canciones en medio de la historia ( No la letra, sólo mención de que canción y de que soundtrack ), para dar un ambiente tipo Anime al fic. No es para nada necesario bajar el soundtrack, pero da una idea de como yo me lo imagino, al final es su desición. El soundtrack esta en mi pagina de internet, la del comic sprite, el link esta en mi profile._

_Debo decir algo importante acerca del Soundtrack; existen por ahora dos: el del Episodio 4 y el nuevo, que es el del Episodio 1. El Soundtrack del Episodio 4 tengo pensado eliminarlo y absorverlo en el nuevo, así que este Epiosdio y los proximos Final MiX! usarán el Soundtrak nuevo. El link estará en mi profile, sólo denle click al que dice "Soundtrack Neo". El otro será eliminado cuando haga el Final MiX! del Episoido 4.  
_

_Solo subire hoy hasta el Capitulo diez y cada semana, de preferencia cada Lunes en la tarde, hora de Mexico, ire subiendo mas. Aquellos capitulos que digan **"Final Mix" **al inicio seran considerados los reescritos, aquellos que no, son los que aun no reescribo. Esto lo hago porque de verdad amo este fic y quiero que quede mejor.  
_

(Esta parte no esta en italicas)

El Glosiario que usare aqui es el siguiente ( Lo que recuerdo de el ):

"¡Hey!": Hablan normalmente.

_'¡Hey!': _Pensamiento.

_"¡Hey!": _Telepatia.

_"¡Hey!" + diálogo en italicas: **Flashback!**_

"¡Hey!": HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!... digo, nueva persona que aparece y habla.

**"¡Hey!"**: Algun ente o ser supremo, normalmente colosos gigantes, habla.

_-Lugar: X-_: Cambio de lugar, ciudad, continente, mundo o Galaxia.

_**Música**__** de fondo**_: Musica de fondo (Duh!)_**  
**_

-Fin del Glosario-

_Pueden dejar reviews conforme vayan terminando de leer las actualizaciones, si quieren claro, son bienvenidos, criticas tambien son bienvenidas... pero si son Flames, arderan, valga la redundancia, el la hoguera XD_

_Notas: para evitar un posible plagio, debo decir de una vez; por el momento, en Fanfiction(.)net es el unico lugar dodne publico N-Warriors, asi que, si ven algo muy parecido en otro foro o pagina, no lo publique yo. Favor de avisar al moderador del foro/pagina y a mi en caso de encontrar este fic en otro lugar... Tampoco he autorisado el uso de "spinoffs" o historias alternas o basadas en mi fic, por si a alguien ven que comenta que tiene mi permiso, es mentira._

_Bueno, sin mas que decir, es hora del Disclaimer:_

_**Disclaimer: ¡ATENCION! **Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Solo uno que otro son personajes de mi creación... y este Disclaimer vale para **TODOS** los Episodios, a menos que cambie algo en un futuro.  
_

_Ahora si, disfruten el "Remake"..._

_

* * *

_

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-001-Passion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**_THE __N-WARRIORS_**

**Prologo 1**

En este universo, existen miles de galaxias, cada una de formas diferentes. Es tanta la diferencia entre las galaxias que parece que no tuvieran nada en común, pero lo hay. Eso era simple, cada galaxia tiene a un súper guerrero, un campeón, un ser que sobresale de entre los demás. Ellos se encargan de defender su galaxia de fuerzas externas que traten de apoderarse de ellas, usando sus poderes casi divinos para repelerlos. Esos guerreros son conocidos como "Los _Guardianes_".

Existe una galaxia muy lejana de la _Vía Láctea_, nuestra galaxia, conocida como el _Nintenverse_. Esta galaxia sobre sale de las demás en varios aspectos. Una de ellas es que esta galaxia está en constante sincronización con la _Vía Láctea_, mandando a esta galaxia algunas ideas de la gente que viven en el _Nintenverse_. Algunas personas con suficiente imaginación, es decir, soñadores, pueden recibir estas ideas provenientes de la lejana galaxia, viendo a través de sus sueños la vida de ciertos personajes. Estas personas pueden entonces crear historias basadas en esas visiones… ellos son los autores de varios de los animes y videojuegos existentes en la actualidad. La razón de estas ideas era simple; en el _Nintenverse_ viven los seres de Anime y Videojuegos habitan en mundos separados, ignorantes de que sus vidas eran vistas por las personas de _La Tierra_, mientras estos no sabían que sus "creaciones" de verdad tenían vida propia.

La otra razón por la cual esta galaxia es diferente de las demás es que tiene, no a uno, sino a dos _Guardianes_.

Ellos son conocidos como los _Guardianes_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_, poseedores del poder de la oscuridad y la luz de su galaxia respectivamente. Cada cinco mil años ellos renacen para proteger al _Nintenverse_ de seres sedientos de poder de otras galaxias que intentan conquistarla. Juntos forman una fuerza casi invencible, a pesar de ser _Guardianes_ de bajo rango, pero, aún así, ellos solos no podrían proteger la galaxia de enemigos que pueden ser mucho más poderosos que ellos, seres que pueden ser _Guardianes,_ líderes de civilizaciones avanzadas o gobernantes de otras galaxias.

Por ello, ambos _Guardianes_ reúnen a personas de los planetas que están dentro del _Nintenverse,_ que lucharan para proteger sus hogares.

Con la guía de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, estas personas poco a poco se van convirtiendo en guerreros: Los _N-Warriors_, protectores del _Nintenverse_ y sus mundos. Cuando llega el momento, los _N-Warriors_, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ deben proteger la galaxia a costa de sus vidas y realizando un milagro en cada batalla, en la era de conflictos galácticos conocida como _Galactic Wars_, era en donde los _Guardianes_ de otras galaxias reviven e intentan tomar control sobre otras galaxias más débiles para expandir así sus dominios.

Debido a que _Chaos_ y _Balance_ son _Guardianes_ catalogados como débiles, el _Nintenverse_ siempre es objeto de invasiones y guerras por parte de otros _Guardianes_, pensando que ahora si se podrían adueñar de ella. Pero al final, los _N-Warriors_ siempre salían victoriosos y la paz reinaba en la galaxia durante otros cinco mil años más.

La última era de las _Galactic Wars_ fue una de las más crueles y sangrientas de todas; miles de vidas inocentes se sacrificaron, cientos de planetas de la galaxia fueron destruidos o se hizo imposible la vida en ellos, y muchos de los guerreros perecieron. Sólo dos de los cientos de guerreros que combatieron a lado de _Chaos_ y _Balance_ lograron sobrevivir. En sus últimos momentos de vida, las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance _les encomendaron a estos dos guerreros que prepararan todo para la siguiente era de guerras y les permitieron vivir lo suficiente para las siguientes _Galactic__ Wars_; dentro de cinco mil años. La galaxia siguió en paz durante milenios y ellos dos preparaban todo. Pero desafortunadamente, uno de ellos pereció extrañamente, por lo que el otro tenía la obligación de prepararse para la siguiente guerra.

La última era de las _Galactic Wars_ ocurrió hace ya cinco mil años y nuevamente _Chaos_ y _Balance_ renacerán en esta era, al igual que los _N-Warriors_, y protegerán al _Nintenverse_ de las invasiones.

Pero lo que el nadie se imaginaba, era que uno de ellos, _Chaos_ o _Balance_, iba a renacer en otra galaxia, una galaxia que esta del otro lado del universo, la que esta sincronizada con ella: la _Vía Láctea_, nuestra galaxia...

Esta es la historia de un joven, cuyo destino cambió un día y se vio en la necesidad de afrontar retos inimaginables, de superar grandes adversidades, unir a un ejercito de guerreros dispuestos a morir por su gente, a pesar de que la gente a la que intentan proteger los traicionó antes, y también el proteger a una galaxia distante y desconocida de su esclavitud y destrucción...

* * *

**_The __N-Warriors, __Episodio__ 1: __Shadow Realm__ Chapter_**

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-002-Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Hace cinco mil años, antes de que el faraón Atem/Yami, uno de los _N-Warriors_ de la época, sellara la puerta que conectaba su mundo, _Duelmo, _y el _Shadow Realm_, estos dos mundos se entrelazaron y permitieron que un ser de otra galaxia amenazara a ambos mundos a la completa destrucción; su nombre era _Void_.

Este oscuro ser era capaz de desaparecer mundos enteros, absorbiendo la energía vital del planeta y dejándolo sin vida, ya habiendo hecho eso con otros mundos humanos alrededor del _Nintenverse_. Sin embargo, un grupo de doce guerreros, liderados por los _Guardianes_ de esa galaxia, _Chaos_ y _Balance_, le hicieron frente a _Void_ y, luego de una intensa lucha, lo derrotaron, para luego encerrarlo en otro mundo, con el único acceso escondido en algún lugar del _Shadow Realm_. Para asegurarse de que no escapara, usaron sus doce anillos dorados para crear un sello que ocultaba la entrada al mundo al que fue mandando _Void_.

Luego de la guerra contra este ser oscuro, los doce guerreros vieron el estado lamentable en el que quedó _Shadow Realm_, por lo que decidieron crear los llamados _Elemental Cristals,_ cuatro cristales de gran tamaño, más grandes que un hombre, cada uno con diferente elemento: Viento, Agua, Tierra y Fuego. Con estos cuatro cristales, el sello de _Void_ se fortaleció, y ha permanecido dormido por años.

Esa fue una de las amenazas que la galaxia conoció. Los _N-Warriors_ finalmente hicieron que la galaxia regresara a su estado normal y la paz reino durante milenios. _Shadow Realm_ vivió tranquilamente, el poder de los _Elemental Cristals_ cambiando por completo la atmosfera del planeta, alejando la oscuridad y manteniendo una atmosfera de orden y justicia, cambiándola a una parecida al ambiente de nuestro mundo_._ Los monstruos de _Shadow Realm_ evolucionaron, muchos dejaron de ser esas bestias salvajes y comenzaron a pensar por si mismos, tener sueños e ideas y no solo dejándose llevar pos sus necesidades. Pronto, el planeta entero vivió una época dorada, con las diferentes criaturas llevándose bien entre ellos y haciendo avanzar su civilización, as artes y la cultura apareciendo rápidamente.

Sin embargo, cuatro mil setecientos años después de la creación de los cristales, comenzó una guerra en _Shadow Realm_ entre el bando de los monstruos tipo humanos y los monstruos tipo bestias. Un _Dark Mage_, Exus, tomó el control del bando de las bestias y los usó para gobernar el mundo. Pero sus verdaderas ambiciones eran diferentes. Su plan, era el de conseguir el poder máximo, el poder de _Void,_ y así controlar la galaxia entera mientras _Chaos_ y _Balance_ no estuvieran presentes. Exus encontró la forma de romper el sello que lo contenía e intentó apoderarse de la criatura.

El grupo de los monstruos tipo humano se dieron cuenta de los planes de Exus y en un último intento atacaron su base de operaciones, la isla _Yang_, al noreste del planeta. Miles de monstruos murieron en esa batalla pero al final cuatro monstruos: Un _Búster Blader_, un _Jinzo_, un _Red Eyes Black Dragon_, que decidió unirse al grupo de los humanos, y un _Dark Magician_; llegaron a donde Exus.

Pero el hechicero oscuro ya estaba liberando el poder de _Void_, absorbiendo parte de sus energías y empezó a destruir ciudades y pueblos del _Shadow Realm_ una por una.

Los cuatro guerreros usaron todas sus fuerzas y vencieron a Exus, sellando el poder de _Void_ nuevamente, además de sellar al hechicero oscuro en su isla del mal, usando el poder de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_ como sello. Sin embargo, aunque la paz había regresado, su mundo había quedado destruido por la guerra, así que dieron sus poderes a los _Elemental Cristals_ para restaurarlos: _Dark Magician_ al cristal del Viento, _Búster Blader_ al cristal del Agua, _Red Eyes_ al cristal del Fuego y _Jinzo_ al cristal del Tierra. Gracias a esto, el mundo se reconstruyó y la paz volvió a reinar en _Shadow Realm_.

Han pasado ya trecientos años después de ese suceso y ahora, un nuevo peligro amenaza nuevamente al _Shadow Realm_ y a la galaxia entera. Las _Galactic Wars_ han comenzado y varios _Guardianes_ están ya en lucha por gobernar otras Galaxias. Es el momento de traer a un héroe; la reencarnación de uno de los _Guardianes_, que se encuentra en otra galaxia...

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-__Planeta: Shadow World (Shadow Realm)-_

_-Lugar: ???-_

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Una figura encapuchada caminaba por los corredores de lo que parece ser un castillo medieval, las luces no permitían ver mucho del lugar, sólo la figura de ese hombre era algo visible. Pronto se detuvo y se arrodilló enfrente de otra figura que estaba sentada en un trono, quien tampoco se podía observar bien su apariencia. El sujeto que estaba sentado miró con detenimiento al otro hombre, confundido por su presencia.

"Mi señor, le tengo graves noticias." Decía el sujeto encapuchado.

"¿Que es lo que sucede?" contesto el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono.

"Señor, hemos recibido información… al parecer, el _Wind Cristal_ esta apunto de romperse."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamaba el hombre del trono, mientras se ponía de pie apresuradamente, claramente sorprendido por las palabras del otro sujeto. "¿Como es eso posible?¡Nada puede romper esos cristales!...a menos..."

"¿Que sucede, señor?" Pregunto el encapuchado, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que su amo diría.

"No quiero pensarlo pero… creo que ha llegado la hora..." respondió el otro hombre.

"¿La hora? Mi señor, no me diga que..." decía el encapuchado con temor.

"Si, esta por liberarse."

"¿_V_-_Void_?" Preguntó el encapuchado, sintiendo temor porque creía que el ser que había amenazado al _Shadow Realm_ estuviese por liberarse.

"No, otro enemigo, menos poderoso, pero aún así es de cuidado, fue sellado con el poder de los _Elemental Cristals_ y al parecer ha encontrado la forma de romper el sello." Dijo el sujeto del trono, el encapuchado tranquilizándose un poco, pero aún estaba atento a lo que diría su amo

"¿Y que haremos, mi señor?"

El sujeto del trono se puso a pensar un poco en sus posibilidades, decidiéndose por una.

"Es hora de llamar a la persona que será el salvador de este mundo, lo he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y he visto su gran poder dormido. Busca a la persona y tráela aquí..."

"¿Cómo sabré que es él?" pregunta el encapuchado.

"Lo sabrás cuando sientas su gran poder oculto."

"¿Y donde se encuentra?" pregunta el encapuchado.

"He meditado mucho y he descubierto que se encuentra en un lugar muy lejano, mas allá de los confines de la galaxia. El se encuentra en el planeta _Tierra_, en la _Vía Láctea_."

El encapuchado, al oír eso se puso de pie, claramente sorprendido.

"¿Cómo?¿La _Vía Láctea_? Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser que él haya renacido en ese lugar?"

"Lo que importa ahora es que lo traigas. Sé que será difícil, pero el destino de esta galaxia está en las manos de ese joven, habitante de otra galaxia..." respondía con tranquilidad.

El sujeto encapuchado no se veía convencido, pero aun así accede.

"…Entiendo... iré a _la Tierra_ que se encuentra en la _Vía Láctea_, señor..." decía el sujeto encapuchado, retirándose del salón, dejando a su amo pensando para si mismo.

"La hora ha llegado…" dice el sujeto del trono, aún pensando el lo que pasara. "Han pasado ya cinco mil años desde la última guerra galáctica. Nuevamente estaremos en peligro... espero que el joven que traigan sea el indicado que pueda activar el arma legendaria, o sino, estamos perdidos..." el sujeto suspiró y se puso a pensar mas en el futuro, no sólo del su mundo, sino de la galaxia entera "El arma legendaria... la _Chaos Keyblade_…"

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Vía Láctea- **_

_-Planeta: Tierra-_

En algunos de los canales de televisión de _la Tierra,_ un reportero aparece y da una noticia extraña, que sorprenderá a toda la humanidad…

"_Nos han llegado este informe desde la NASA, nos han reportado un extraño cambio en el cielo nocturno, al parecer este ha cambiado su aspecto y los científicos no han podido dar una respuesta a este hecho. La población esta asustada, muchos dicen que es el Apocalipsis y los disturbios han aumentado en los países subdesarrollados. Lo único que se puede decir es que el cielo nocturno que conocemos será totalmente diferente... les informaremos mas sobre el asunto en el programa de las nueve... Adiós y que pasen buenas noches..."_

Se ha abierto una puerta que conecta la _Vía Láctea_ y el _Nintenverse_...

_**-Fin del Capitulo 00-**_


	2. Cap 1: Un nuevo héroe nace

_**Final Mix!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**_Capitulo 1: Un nuevo héroe nace, ¿En donde estoy?_**

_-Planeta: Tierra-_

_-Lugar: Monterrey, México--Año: 2001-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-005-Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Misteriosos hechos han ocurrido en el sistema solar desde hace tres semanas, luego de que se anunció el misterioso cambio del cielo, en donde estrellas desaparecieron y aparecieron otras nuevas. Además de eso, ha habido cambios en el clima mundial: nieve en los desiertos, tornados en zonas urbanas, grandes olas de calor en regiones normalmente frías. El mundo estaba hecho un caos, pero los humanos lograron adaptarse a esos cambios rápidamente, claro con muchas bajas en su población mundial...

En la ciudad de _Monterrey_, había mucha gente que juega con las cartas de _Yugioh_. Era un juego tan popular que se hacían exposiciones, torneos y convenciones de sólo ese juego de cartas, la mayoría hechos por hombres con sólo la idea de vender y ganar grandes cantidades de dinero. Aún así, había mucha gente que disfrutaba del juego, ya que se necesitaba estrategia, lógica y un poco de suerte para poder ganar un duelo, que a veces eran muy emocionantes.

Entre tantos duelistas, había un joven de dieciséis años llamado Alan Hernández, quien también participaba en estos torneos. Aunque no era muy bueno, tenía suficiente habilidad para entrar a un torneo y ganar algunos duelos y pasar varias rondas, pero lo eliminaban fácilmente conforme iba avanzando. Pero nunca se rendía, y estaba decidido a al menos ganar uno de esos torneos. Ese día había uno de ellos en uno de los lugares más concurridos de duelistas, así que se sentía emocionado, pero fue derrotado en la cuarta ronda por su propio primo.

Luego de la derrota, algo triste por eso, salió del lugar. El joven media un metro con setenta, era moreno, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su cabello que era largo hasta la nuca. Ese día llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca, con una chamarra azul marino, unos pantalones negros, sus tenis eran grises con un poco de amarillo y rojo al borde de la suela, y una gorra gris con un círculo amarillo en el frente adornaba su cabeza. También llevaba una mochila gris con negro, dentro tenia una camisa sin mangas gris y un short azul.

Mientras caminaba, no sabia que en ese día, dieciséis de Noviembre del año dos mil uno, su vida, cambiaria para siempre.

El clima de ese día era extraño; nevaba, pero hacía veinte grados de temperatura. Nadie sé explicaba como es que podía suceder un evento así, pero los habitantes de la ciudad no lo tomaban como extraño, después de todo ese mismo clima se ha estado presentando desde hace dos semanas, por lo que, luego de la primera semana, todos volvieron a sus rutinas diarias… con nieve, claro.

Alan se encontraba algo triste debido a que perdió el torneo, pero al menos consiguió lo que el quería de cartas. Suspirando, el joven salio del local, recordando algunas cosas que pasaron.

"Bueno, al menos quede en sexto lugar y conseguí lo que quería. Con esto, mi baraja de _Spellcasters_ será mas fuerte y la próxima vez ganare, estoy seguro… Pero por ahora, mejor regreso a la casa antes que algo malo pase, porque esta empezando a nevar mas fuerte."

Se dirige a la parada para tomar el camión que lo llevaría a casa.... pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño en el lugar... mirando a todos lados, justo saliendo del local, el joven no ve a ninguna persona.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-002-Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Es extraño, el lugar debe estar lleno a estas horas, pero no hay nadie..." decía Alan, mientras se pregunta el porque no hay nadie. No se dio cuenta de la figura encapuchada que apareció detrás de el.

"Al fin te encontré..." la figura dijo.

"¿Eh? " Alan voltea a ver quien es... pero no hay nadie "¿Quien es? ¿Que habrá sido eso?" se preguntó el confundido, la figura encapuchada aparece nuevamente detrás de el.

"Debes venir conmigo..." Alan trata de ver quien es, pero la figura desaparece otra vez.

"¡¿Quién es?!" Preguntaba ya más nervioso el joven de gorra gris, asustado por el posible fantasma que lo acosaba. Una vez mas, la figura encapuchada aparece detrás de el.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda ven conmigo..."

Alan comienza a ponerse nervioso, puesto a que no sabia lo que estaba pasando y tampoco sabia quien hablaba, así que hace lo que cualquier persona haría en su situación... correr. Se aleja del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando por debajo de un puente donde se detiene antes de cruzar la calle.

"Que susto, pero que habrá... ¿Eh?"

Al mirar a ambos lados se dio cuenta de algo extraño. La calle frente a el normalmente esta muy concurrida, en especial a esa hora, pero en ese momento estaba vacía; no pasaban ni carros ni personas, no se escuchaba nada. Aun con el clima, siempre había gente transitando esa calle, pero en ese momento no había nadie. Miro al cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro, lo cual era raro ya que eran las tres de la tarde.

"Esto SI que me esta asustando. ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?"

"No tienes porque temer..."

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!" Alan voltea rápidamente, viendo a un hombre de su misma estatura cubierto por una capucha negra. "¿Quien eres?¿Que quieres de mi?" pregunta Alan con miedo.

"Lo sabrás cuando vengas conmigo..."

"¡Ni de broma!¿Como crees que iré contigo sin saber quien eres?¡No iré" Exclamaba Alan, tratando de esconder el miedo que tiene y, de paso, advertirle a alguien que pasara por ahí del extraño sujeto. Sin embargo, el encapuchado no se inmuta por este grito, acercándose al joven.

"No tienes elección..."

Algo llamo la atención de Alan, por lo que decidió mirar al cielo. Las pocas nubes se habían despejado rápidamente, dejando al joven poder observar una lluvia de estrellas en el cielo, algo que no se había pronosticado.

"¿P-pero como? Esto no se había dicho…" respondía el joven con confusión, mas asustado por lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, el sujeto abrió una especie de agujero debajo de sus pies y Alan lo miro intensamente.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntaba el joven confundido.

"Un portal a mi mundo...ven conmigo..." el encapuchado solo responde y, rápidamente, empuja a Alan por la fuerza al agujero, quien comienza a caer de cabeza.

"¡AAHHHH!¿Que significa esto?"

Luego de unos momentos de caer en eterna oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que el aire estaba cambiando a algo un poco más sólido… o liquido. Pronto descubrió que ahora era agua lo que lo rodeaba y que parecía caer más lentamente que al principio. Parecía como si estuviera cayendo al fondo del mar, pero, por alguna razón, aun podía respirar con normalidad. Llego un momento en el que su cuerpo giro lentamente, sin el querer hacerlo, hasta tocar el fondo con sus pies. Al momento de tocar el suelo, Alan miro a todos lados, con tal de ver donde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?¿Que es este lugar?" se pregunto confundido.

Solo había oscuridad, no podía ver algo en ni una dirección. Comenzó a caminar lenta y temerosamente, asustándose por la eterna oscuridad. Fue entonces que, al dar un paso mas, el piso bajo su pie comenzó a iluminarse, un círculo de luz comenzó a hacerse grande cada vez más, varias palomas aparecían del suelo y revolotearon a su alrededor, antes de perderse en el horizonte oscuro. El circulo dejo de crecer cuando tenía unos veinte metros de diámetro. Alan podía ver algo.

"¿Pero que es esto?" Se pregunto al ver el circulo bajo sus pies y lo que tenia en el.

Era una imagen. En el venían dibujados las caras de varios personajes del _Duel Monsters_ _Yugioh_, entre ellos; un _Dark Magician_, una _Dark Magician Girl_, un _Skilled_ _Dark Magician_, un _Maha Vailo_, una _Amazon Archer_, una _Maiden of the Aqua_, un _Mobius the Frost Monarch_ y un _Dark Sage_.

Pero no eran los únicos, también podría reconocer algunos rostros de varios personajes de Anime y Videojuegos, entre ellos estaban Ash Ketchum de _Pokemon_, Tai Kamiya de _Digimon 02_, Takato Matsuki de _Digimon 03: Tamers_, Latios y Latias de la película de _Pokemon Heroes_, Megaman X y Zero de la saga de juegos _Megaman X_, Mario y Luigi de _Mario Bros_., Cloud Strife de _Final Fantasy 7_, Sora de _Kingdom Hearts 2_, un Raichu perteneciente a _Pokemon_, Lucy Shidou de la serie de _CLAMP Magic Knight Rayearth_, Naruto Uzumaki de la serie de _Naruto_, Tk Takaishi de Digimon 02, Yoh Asakura del manga de Shaman King, Lan Hikari de _Megaman Exe/Battle Network_, Sakura Kinomoto de _Card Captor Sakura _y Mimi Tasogare de _Duel Masters_, entre muchos otros que no recordaba sus nombres o no reconocía.

Pero había uno que le llamaba la atención. No era personaje de Anime, tampoco de Videojuegos o _Duel Monsters_ o películas; era él mismo, sujetando una gran llave roja con gris en su mano derecha. Alan tenía muchas preguntas, estaba sumamente confundido por esto. ¿Acaso era sólo un sueño? Si lo era, era MUY real. De pronto, una luz intensa color carmín apareció en el centro del circulo, a unos cinco metros de distancia de el. Por alguna razón, el brillo ocasionó que Alan sintiera pesados los ojos y cansado el cuerpo... no pasó mucho tiempo para que se desmayase...

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__ -006-Shizuka's Feeling-_ (**Soundtrack:** Yu-Gi-Oh!_)_

"Owww..." se quejaba el joven comenzando a abrir lo ojos, aun cansado de lo que había pasado. _'¿Donde estoy? Esta muy oscuro el lugar... no puedo ver nada...'_

"Oye, ¿Estas bien?"

La voz de una chica retumba en sus oídos, confundido por ella. El intenta mirarla, pero no puede verla bien porque su vista aun estaba algo nublada.

'_¿Uh?¿Quien es? Es la voz de una chica...' _

"Oye, ¿No estas lastimado?"

Alan abre los ojos completamente, su visión acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz del sol.

"Oww... ¿Qué pasó?" pregunto el joven nuevamente, aun creyendo que la voz de la chica era solo un producto de su imaginación. Aunque eso pronto fue descartado.

"Estabas desmayado ¿Seguro que estas bien?" pregunto esa voz de nuevo.

"Eso creo..." Respondía mientras mira a su alrededor notando rápidamente el follaje verde y grandes árboles, características de un bosque. _'¿Bosque?¿Como es que…?'_ Luego mira a la derecha, rápidamente notando a una chica sentada sobre sus rodillas a su lado, mirándolo con confusión y, podría jurar, algo de miedo.

La chica a su lado tenia el cabello rubio, largo hasta la espalda con las puntas hacia arriba, ojos azules, piel blanca. Le calculaba aproximadamente un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros de estatura, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si media eso, ya que es malo para calcular, además de que ella estaba hincada en ese momento.

"¿No te conozco?" Pregunto el joven, creyendo haberla visto en algún lado.

"No creo, nunca te había visto... ¿Como te llamas?" Preguntaba la chica.

"Bueno yo me llamo..." Empezó el, de inmediato deteniéndose, intentando recordar algo. "Me llamo... ah… n-no lo recuerdo… ¡No recuerdo como me llamo!" Exclamaba el con miedo, no recordando nada de su ser.

"Tranquilo, debes tener amnesia..." decía la joven, intentando calmar al asustado Alan.

"¿Amne- que?" pregunto el confundido, ella mirándolo con algo de asombro.

"Amnesia. Es cuando una persona no puede recordar quien es…" respondía con tranquilidad, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Ven, voy a llevarte con mis amigos, quizás puedan curar tu amnesia... me llamo Kristal."

"Gusto en conocerte..." decía Alan a la joven mujer.

"De verdad quiero saber quien eres."

"¿Uh?¿P-porque?" preguntaba el nervioso, sonrojándose un poco. Ella señalo al pecho del joven con confusión.

"Tus ropas…" respondió ella. "…son muy diferentes a las que he visto. Quiero saber donde las conseguiste porque parecen cómodas. Quiero usar algo así."

"¿Mis ropas?¿Y que hay de ti?" Preguntó el, dándose cuenta del traje ajustado y revelador que usaba ella, uno que, extrañamente, se le hacia muy conocido. "Oye, tu traje se me hace conocido. ¿Por qué?"

"¿No sabes? Este es el traje que usan las _Dark Magician Girl_..."

"¿_Dark Magician Girl_?... ¡_Dark Magician Girl_!¡¿Tu eres una _Dark Magician Girl_?!" Exclama Alan, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

"Así es... ¿Porque?" preguntaba ella sorprendida por la reacción del joven.

"Es la primera vez que veo a una _Dark Magician Girl_ de verdad." Explica Alan, aun sin creer lo que ve. "Aunque no se, no recuerdo haber visto una antes… de hecho, no se que sea una _Dark Magician Girl_…"

"¿Ah?¿Entonces porque te exaltas?"

"Ni idea… ¿Subconsciente?"

"Mejor te llevare con mis amigos para que te ayuden a recobrar la memoria, ¿Ok?"

"Ok..." dice Alan, ya que no tiene nada mas que hacer.

Ambos comienzan a caminar por un rato, cruzando el bosque por varios minutos, hasta que llegan a un claro donde hay una tienda de campaña improvisada y una fogata. Alrededor de la fogata, había dos personas, ambos con trajes de magos muy llamativos. Kristal voltea a ver a Alan, presentando a sus amigos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery--_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Ellos son mis compañeros de viaje, ellos son Duncan, un _Dark Magician_ y mi maestro, y Steve, un _Skilled_ _Dark Magician_, mi compañero de aprendizaje… y un pervertido."

"¡Hey!" Respondió uno de los magos.

"Así que son _Spellcasters_..." decía el humano.

Alan mira a ambos hechiceros y ve los rasgos de cada uno: Steve parece tener unos diecisiete años de edad, tenia el cabello plateado, ojos de color azul, media aproximadamente uno setenta y siete, mientras que Duncan parece de veinte, aunque el no sabia que era mayor, su cabello era morado y con ojos del mismo color, aparte de tener una cicatriz en medio de los ojos y, en estatura, media uno noventa de altura... y ahora que lo piensa, Kristal parece de unos dieciséis, su misma edad. Que coincidencia... Steve, el _Skilled_ _Dark Magician_ voltea a ver a Kristal.

"Oye Kristal, que bueno que regresaste... ¿Quién es el chico?¿Tu novio?"

"Cállate, es alguien que encontré en el bosque…" Decía Kristal.

"Hola mucho gusto..." expresó Alan tímidamente.

"Entonces SI es tu novio..." contestó Steve con cierta burla, comenzando a reírse.

"¡¡Steve!!"

Alan ríe por la escena que están haciendo, pero después mira a Duncan, el _Dark Magician_ y el más serio del grupo, y se da cuenta de que este lo mira con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó curioso.

"Muchacho, ¿De donde eres?" preguntaba el hechicero seriamente.

"Bueno...no lo recuerdo..." dice Alan confundido, Kristal metiéndose en la platica.

"Tiene amnesia, no puede recordar ni su nombre..." respondía la chica.

Duncan solo se les quedo mirando por unos segundos, viendo si era cierto o no. Luego de ver la confusión en los ojos del chico, supo que era verdad.

"Ya veo" Decía el hechicero. "Esta bien, realizare un hechizo para que pueda recuperar su memoria, ya que tengo unas preguntas para el..."

"Oye, ¿No crees que es rudo hacer eso?" Preguntaba Kristal.

"No..." Esto hace enfadar a Kristal, pero se tranquiliza rápidamente.

"mmm.... bueno, esta bien... solo por ser mi maestro te perdono…"

"Bueno... ¿Por mientras que quieres hacer?" dice Steve mientras mira Alan.

"Descansar y dormir..." decía Alan con cansancio.

"Pero si estabas dormido en el bosque." dice Kristal pero Alan solo la mira, respondiéndole.

"Dormido y desmayado no es lo mismo…"

"Bueno... esperemos a que Duncan termine de realizar el hechizo..." dice Steve.

La hora pasó rápidamente, durante ese tiempo Duncan estaba sentado frente a un recipiente con un líquido verde, mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma extraño, algo de energía de las manos del hechicero pasaba al líquido extraño. Pronto, el hechizo estaba terminado y Duncan recogió el recipiente dándoselo al joven de gorra gris.

"Toma, bebe esto..." decía el _Dark Magician¸ _el joven tomando el recipiente.

"Ok" dice Alan antes de darle un sorbo a la poción… rápidamente haciendo una mueca de asco. "¡¡GAK!!¡Sabe muy amargo!"

"No te quejes y tómatelo ¿No quieres saber quien eres?" preguntaba el hechicero con curiosidad, Alan mirándolo amenazadoramente.

'_¿Mas bien TU quieres saber quien soy...'_ pensaba el joven.

El se toma toda la poción, haciendo caras de asco al terminar de tomárselo, sintiendo como si su garganta estuviera en llamas.

"¡¡GAAAAKK!!¡¡Horrible!!"

"¿Ya puedes recordar?" Preguntaba Kristal con curiosidad mientras se acerca a Alan.

"E-eso creo... ahh fue horrible…"

"Bueno, responde, ¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntaba Duncan con seriedad, ansioso de saber la identidad del muchacho.

"Bueno..." respondía el joven, los recuerdos llegando a su mente rápidamente. "Mi nombre es Alan Hernández, tengo dieciséis años y soy de la ciudad de _Monterrey_, _Nuevo Leon, Mexico_..."

Steve mira a Alan con confusión. "¿_Monterrey_? Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar ¿Es un reino lejano?"

"¿Reino? No, es una ciudad..." decía el joven. "Ya sabes, ciudad de las montañas, con grandes edificios… ¿El cerro de la silla?"

"mmm... no... en este mundo no existe una ciudad llamada _Monterrey_." Dice Kristal.

"¿Pues en que mundo estamos?" preguntaba el joven con sarcasmo, sin saber la realidad.

"Pues en _Shadow Realm_, claro esta…" respondía Steve con seriedad. Alan lo miro confundido.

"¿_Shadow Realm_?¿No hablan enserio?¿O si?" pregunta Alan con confusión.

"Si, ese es el nombre que recibe este mundo..." responde Steve.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-007-The Mako Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: final Fantasy VII_)

"¿M-mundo?" El joven se quedo sorprendido por la respuesta del hechicero. Y si era cierto, eso quiere decir… "E-entonces... eso significa que...¡ESTOY EN OTRO MUNDO!" Exclamaba Alan, su voz haciendo eco por todo el bosque, ahuyentando a muchas avés de sus respectivos nidos.

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntaba Steve, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro. "Tu eres de este mundo ¿Verdad?"

"¡No!¡Claro que no!¡Mi mundo no se llama _Shadow Realm_!¡Yo soy de _la Tierra_!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclaman Steve y Kristal, la sorpresa se nota en sus voces, mientras Duncan solo se le queda mirando con sorpresa.

"¿D-de verdad eres de _la Tierra_?" pregunta Kristal.

"No puede ser... ¡¡Las puertas a otros mundos fueron selladas hace trescientos años!! " Exclamaba Steve con sorpresa.

"Y dime ¿Cómo llegaste?" Preguntaba Duncan, confundido por el joven.

"Bueno..." decía Alan, no entendiendo que pasaba.

Esta es la historia de Alan, un joven de la _Vía Láctea_ quien, sin el creerlo, estaba en el comienzo de una larga historia por proteger una Galaxia que no era la de el… el _Nintenverse_…

_**Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

_**Preview del Capitulo 2:**_Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, ¿Qué estará pasando?¿Nos atacan?¿Y que es este resplandor? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga: __**Explicaciones, primera amenaza de la aventura.**_

_¿Qué rayos pasa?_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (Cuarto ending de _Yugioh GX_)


	3. Cap 2: Explicaciones

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones, primera amenaza de la aventura.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-010-Awakened Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Luego de que el joven descubriera que estaba en otro mundo, muchas preguntas inundaron su mente. ¿Por qué él?¿Que pasaría con la gente que estaba en su mundo?¿Se preocuparían por él?¿Que hay de sus padres?¿Estarían preocupados? La imagen de sus padres buscándolo era algo que lo atormentaba.

Pero claro, había otras cosas que debía hacer antes…

"Dime todo lo que sabes, ¿como es que llegaste aquí?..." pregunta Duncan con mucha curiosidad.

Alan sólo suspiró, esta sería una explicación larga. Empezó desde el inicio, explicándoles acerca de los eventos extraños que han ocurrido en su mundo y el como fue que llegó a ese mundo debido a un sujeto encapuchado que nunca había visto. Los hechiceros estaban confundidos, pero la joven estaba sorprendida.

"No puedo creer que tu seas un humano de otro mundo." decía Kristal mientras le pellizca las mejillas a Alan con fuerza, causándole dolor.

"Y dime ¿De que _Tierra_ vienes?" Preguntaba Steve, Alan sólo se le queda mirando raro, no entendiendo la pregunta.

"¿_Tierra_? Pues de _la Tierra_." Respondía el joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Si, ya sé, ¿Pero de cual?" Vuelve a preguntar.

"Steve, creo que él no sabe de las otras _Tierras_ que hay en la galaxia." Respondía Duncan con seriedad, Steve pensándolo un poco.

"¿Tu crees? Quizás tengas razón."

"¿_Tierras_?¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba Alan muy confundido, esta situación le estaba haciendo tener un dolor de cabeza de proporciones épicas. Duncan solo lo ve, comenzando su explicación.

"En esta galaxia, hay muchos planetas llamados _Tierra_, en cada uno habitan humanos con su diferente nivel de desarrollo tecnológico y creencias. Normalmente los humanos de cada _Tierra_ no interactúan con humanos de otras, como tu caso, que me imagino que nadie en tu _Tierra _sabe de las otras."

"Cielos, que confuso..." decía el joven, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Dímelo a mi" decía Steve, imitando a Alan. "Después de esa clase, me dolió la cabeza y soñé sobre _Tierras_ durante cuatro días..."

"¿Enserio? Entiendo... Quisiera ir a ver todos esos mundos."

"Lamentablemente, las puertas a otros mundos han sido cerradas, así que no tenemos forma de visitarlos."

"Rayos..." decía Alan algo deprimido, pero esto desapareció pronto. "Bueno, cambiando de tema.... ¿Que hacen ustedes en medio del bosque?¿Viven aquí?" Pregunta Alan.

Los tres hechiceros se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros.

"¿Le decimos?" Steve fue el primero en hablar.

"Esta bien, pero no le digan todo..." Duncan hablaba con una cara de seriedad.

"Bueno... vamos al _Wind Temple_..." decía Kristal mientras ve a Alan con seriedad.

"¿_Wind Temple_?" preguntaba el joven confundido.

"Si, veras: en este mundo hay cuatro cristales que permiten que la vida en el _Shadow Realm_ sea inteligente y hace que el mundo sea un lugar bello para vivir."

"Bueno, creo que es cierto."Comenta Alan mientras ve el paisaje alrededor de el que no tenía nada que ver con el nombre del mundo. "Cuando pensé en el _Shadow Realm_, pensé en un lugar de oscuridad y terror, pero ahora que lo veo, se parece mucho a _la Tierra_."

"Si, eso es gracias a los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_, que han estado activos desde hace cinco mil años. "decía Kristal con seriedad. "Sin ellos la vida se volverá primitiva y violenta. Hasta ahora los cuatro cristales no han tenido problemas, pero hemos recibido información de que el _Wind Cristal_ esta por romperse, al igual que los otros tres, y como misión debemos evitar que eso pase."

"Ya veo.... entonces no han de tener problemas para llevar a cabo su misión, ya que son _Spellcasters_ y todo eso...."

Kristal negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

"No lo creas... un grupo de guerreros negros nos han estado persiguiendo en los últimos días, parece que quieren encontrar el _Wind Temple_ y destruir el Cristal.... "

"Pero si lo hacen, ellos se verán afectados." Comenta Alan con confusión.

"No, porque ellos se alimentan de la oscuridad y no pueden vivir mucho tiempo en el mundo de luz como este, por eso tratan de destruirlos para poder habitar este mundo..."

"Cierto..." Decía Duncan, levantándose del suelo. "Nos han estado siguiendo desde hace semanas... y ahora que los mencionas, esos sujetos están cerca, puedo sentirlo..."

"¿Eh?" Alan miro para todos lados para saber porque fue que dijo eso.

De repente, se escucho un grito, no muy lejos, parecía un grito de batalla.

"¿Qu-que fue eso?" Preguntaba el joven de gorra gris con confusión, Duncan poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"¡Prepárense!¡Aquí vienen!" Exclamaba el hechicero.

"¡Si!" respondían Kristal y Steve, levantándose y sacando sus báculos.

"¿Que pasa?¿Son ellos?" Alan pregunta con temor en su voz.

"¡Vete!¡Tu no podrás hacer nada!¡Solo serás un estorbo!" Duncan exclamaba, no volteando a ver a Alan porque sabía que podían ser emboscados.

"¡Aquí vienen!" Exclamaba Steve, poniéndose en guardia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-011-Destinys Forcee-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

De la maleza, varios monstruos hacen su aparición, unos diez en total. Alan reconocía a unos porque eran _Duel Monsters_ como Kristal, Steve y Duncan. Pero lo extraño es que tenían un color oscuro en lugar de su color normal, además de que sus miradas eran mucho más amenazantes que las que veía en los dibujos. Estos seres eran monstruos de duelo tipo _Warrior_.

"Pero ellos son..." Decía Alan, sorprendido por los monstruos que veía.

Uno de ellos, un _Flame Swordman_ negro, dio un paso al frente, extendiendo su espada hacia el frente y se dirigió al grupo de magos, parece que era el líder.

"Ya los encontré, hechiceros." Decía el espadachín de llamas. "Me llamo Joe, y soy el líder de la unidad de guerreros negros que controla el señor Exus."

"¿Exus?¡No puede ser!¡El fue encerrado hace trescientos años!" Exclama Duncan.

"Cierto, pero aun así esta planeando la forma de liberarse del sello y reunió a varios monstruos bajo su mano para hacerlo."

"¿Quieres decir que esta planeando destruir los cristales?"

"Así es, y para ello nos ha mandado a nosotros para aplastarlos y evitar que restauren el cristal. Muy bien, es hora de que me digan, ¿En donde esta el cristal?"

"No te lo diremos, ¡Nunca!" Respondía Steve con arrogancia.

"Muy bien, entonces será a la fuerza. ¡ATAQUEN!"

Los monstruos tipo _Warrior_ comienzan a atacar a los tres magos que, a pesar de ser superados en numero, sus hechizos mágicos eran mas que suficientes para superar a sus rivales.

Dos guerreros atacaban a Kristal sin cesar, con no muy buenas intenciones a con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran tocarla, la hechicera sonrío, haciendo aparecer un enorme sombrero de mago, que fue cortado en trozos por las espadas de los espadachines.

"¿En donde esta esa mujer?" preguntaba uno de los espadachines, volteando de un lado al otro.

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos fueron sorprendidos por un hechizo mágico por parte de Kristal, golpeándolos en la espalda y dejándolos mal heridos.

Steve se enfrentaba a otros cuatro guerreros, sonriendo con seguridad a pesar de ser superado cuatro a uno. Pero entonces, el hechicero empezó a luchar contra ellos, no usando sus hechizos, sino usando su báculo como arma, bloqueando y atacando a los espadachines con ella. Pronto, con algunos hechizos, Steve logro derrotarlos a todos, mandándolos al suelo.

Duncan estaba de brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados, no importándole que cuatro espadachines vinieran por el con intenciones de matarlo. Pero las espadas no lo cortaron, pasaron a través de el, siendo solo una ilusión de el mismo. Los cuatro guerreros se colocaron en guardia, esperando el ataque del hechicero. El ataque de el vino, pero de forma que ellos no se esperaban; Duncan los encerró en una cúpula de energía oscura, que no dejaba ver lo que pasaba dentro. Cuando la cúpula desapareció, los cuatro guerreros estaban en el suelo, casi derrotados, Duncan apareciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, no sudando ni una sola gota.

"¡Bien!¡Van ganando!" Exclama Alan al ver el resultado de la pelea, lo cual fue un grave error ya que Joe nota su presencia y se pone delante de el.

"Vaya, veo que te has aliado con ellos, humano."

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Alan, dándose cuenta de su error. "¿Yo? No, no lo entiende... vera..."

"¡No importa, ya que tu morirás aquí!" Exclamaba el guerrero, sacando su espada y atacándolo. Alan logra saltar hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el corte de la espada. "Eres bueno para ser un humano... ¿Pero crees que es suficiente para hacerme frente?"

Joe intenta atacarlo de nuevo con su espada, pero, a ultimo momento, Kristal aparece frente a el y lo detiene con su báculo.

"¡No le hagas nada!" Exclamaba la hechicera, protegiendo al asustado humano.

"Esta bien, no le haré nada a el" Decía Joe con seriedad, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno mas sádico. "¡Pero a ti si!"

El trata de golpearla en el estomago con sus rodillas, pero lo evita saltando hacia atrás. Joe la sigue atacando con su espada y ella logra evitar varios de los cortes, pero uno de sus ataques logra herirla en el brazo, creando un pequeño corte en el. Cuando el guerrero intenta darle el golpe final, alguien le avienta una piedra en la cabeza.

"¡¿Quién fue el estupido que me lanzo esa piedra?!" Exclamaba Joe con furia, dejando de atacar a la hechicera.

"¡Fui yo!¿Y?" Exclamaba Alan, con otra piedra en su mano. "¡No te dejare que la lastimes!" Exclamaba con valor, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo. Joe se reía del falso valor del joven.

"Ha, eres un tonto, un humano trata de enfrentarse a un monstruo, sin armas. Ha, haré que tu muerte sea lenta por haberme retado, muchacho..."

"No moriré sin haber peleado antes..."

Alan, sin pensarlo, toma un palo de madera con la intención de usarla como espada, y ataca al espadachín de llamas, lo cual es muy tonto considerando que es un palo de madera contra una espada de llamas.

"¡Estupido!¡Muere por tu osadía!" Exclamaba Joe, esquivando fácilmente el intento de ataque de Alan y lo golpea con el mango de su espada en el estomago, mandando al joven al suelo.

"ow... eso dolió..."

"Eres solo una molestia, pero ahora veras, te matare lentamente ¡Muere!_¡FLAME SWORD!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-012-Crono's Theme -_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

La espada de Joe ardía en llamas y le lanza una llamarada de fuego al joven, quien no podía moverse del miedo.

"No puedo ver..." dice Kristal, cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que ocurrirá.

"¡Esquívalo tonto!" gritaba Steve, pero es demasiado tarde, la llamarada esta demasiado cerca de Alan para ser esquivada.

En un intento desesperado, muy desesperado por defenderse, el joven puso el palo en posición de defensa, pensando que seria suficiente para detener el ataque de fuego

Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. El palo de madera comenzó a brillar, emitiendo un destello rojo, las llamas que venían hacia el se extinguieron con el brillo que soltaba, mientras un aura roja cubría al palo de madera y al joven.

"¿Que es esto?" preguntaba Joe, impresionado por el extraño brillo.

"Ese brillo..." Decía Duncan, sorprendido por el brillo. Entonces, reconoció el aura extraña. "¡no puede ser!"

Desde la copa de los árboles, el sujeto misterioso que apareció en el mundo real estaba observando la batalla desde el principio. Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció cuando descubrió el destello carmesí que emitía ese simple palo de madera.

"Con que esa es... el arma legendaria…" decía el sujeto, continuando con su misión.

Alan, confundido solo puede preguntar lo que cualquier persona preguntaría en una situación así.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

_**Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ -_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (__**Soundtrack:**__ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 3: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. No se que paso, pero fue extraño… ¡Oh no!¡Han vuelto!… y ¿Qué es esta arma? Acaso es… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga_: _**El arma Legendaria, la Chaos Keyblade**_

¡Wooho!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (__**Soundtrack: **__Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ending 4)_


	4. Cap 3: El arma legendaria

_**Final MiX!

* * *

  
**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 3: El arma legendaria: La Chaos Keyblade**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-012-Chrono's Theme (__**Soundtrack:**__ Chrono Trigger)_

La pelea entre los _Spellcasters_ y los _Warriors_ continuaba, la clara ventaja estaba para el grupo mágico. Sin embargo, Joe no se dejaba rendir, atacando al joven humano sin piedad. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando un simple palo de madera empezó a brillar intensamente, rechazando su ataque más fuerte.

"¿Que esta pasando?...."

El brillo del palo de madera que Alan tenía en sus manos era muy cegador, no se podía ver nada por la luz que irradiaba y también se podía sentir un calor tremendo. Todos miraron con curiosidad para ver que era lo que iba a pasar con el palo de madera...

Pero nada sucedió…

El brillo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, hasta que se apagó completamente, volviendo a ser el simple palo de madera.

"¿Qué paso?" Alan preguntaba confundido, mirando el objeto con curiosidad y duda.

Joe se quedo estupefacto por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Buen truco muchacho! Por poco me la creo, pero ahora no podrás salvarte, prepárate..." decía Joe, riéndose porque pensó que iba a pasar algo extraordinario y al final no fue nada. El guerrero estaba por continuar su ataque contra el joven cuando…

"¡No tan rápido!"

Atrás de el estaban Kristal, Duncan y Steve en guardia, preparados para la batalla. Al parecer, en la confusión creada por el brillo intenso, los hechiceros derrotaron a todos los seguidores de Joe fácilmente, ya que estos estaban en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

"¿Pero que?¿Cómo…?" se preguntaba el guerrero confundido.

"Nunca debiste bajar tu guardia, ¡Ahora nos la pagaras!" exclamaba Steve con una mirada malvada.

"Eh..." Joe se pone nervioso al ver que tenia que enfrentarse a tres hechiceros poderosos, así que rápidamente hizo lo más sensato. "¡Retirada!"

Rápidamente todos los seguidores de Joe se levantan y huyen por la orden de su jefe, perdiéndose en el bosque.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-005-Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¡Bah! Solo eran unos cobardes." Decía Steve con arrogancia, agitando su báculo de un lado al otro.

"No creo, por lo que vi, casi te tenían." Decía Kristal, colocando sus manos en su cintura, mirando a su compañero con burla. El hechicero se volteo a mirarla con algo de odio… aunque esa mirada pronto bajo a cierta área de la chica justo debajo de su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que el miraba y rápidamente se cruzo de brazos. "¡Pervertido!"

"No es mi culpa que uses un traje tan revelador." Respondía Steve, haciéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro, esto fue hasta antes de que ella lo golpeara en la cabeza con le báculo.

"¡Por eso no seré tu chica!¡Odio a los pervertidos!" Exclamaba Kristal molesta, Alan mirando la situación con gracia, aunque deseando que nunca descubra que el era igual que el hechicero, pero que se controlaba para no mostrárselo.

'_Ojala nunca descubra que soy así… o si no… no quiero que me mire mal…'_ pensaba el joven de gorra gris, deprimiéndose un poco. Kristal notó esto y se preocupó un poco.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba ella, sorprendiendo al joven que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

"¡Ah! N-no, nada en especial, hehe…" reía nerviosamente, Kristal mirándolo con confusión.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Duncan habló por primera vez desde que los guerreros se fueron.

"Bien, ya se han ido." decía el hechicero, llamando la atención de los demás jóvenes. "Ya es hora de irnos, no tenemos tiempo que perder. El _Wind Cristal_ puede romperse en cualquier momento si no nos apresuramos."

"Uh…¿Puedo ir?" Preguntaba el joven de gorra gris con inseguridad. "Lo digo porque no se donde estoy y..."

"No, esta misión es muy peligrosa para que un humano nos acompañe..."

"Vamos, maestro, no sea malo." decía Steve interrumpiendo la platica. "El muchacho no tiene donde ir. Es de la Tierra y no sobrevivía solo ni una noche."

"¡¡Hey!!" Exclamaba Alan insultado.

"Por favor..." decía Kristal, sus ojos grandes y verdes brillando con esperanza, rogando a Duncan que cambie de opinión.

El maestro de los dos, viendo que no puede contra sus alumnos, se rinde finalmente.

"...Esta bien, puede venir con nosotros, ¡Pero sólo hasta que lleguemos al templo!¿Entendido?" decía él, aunque tenia unas cosas en mente. _'Y de paso pienso que fue esa luz… era parecida a una que me describió mi maestro… ¿Qué será?'_

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba Steve.

"¡SI!" Exclamaba Kristal, antes de voltear a ver al joven en cuestión. "Que bueno, que puedas venir con nosotros ¿No lo crees?".

"S-si, si lo es..." respondía Alan con nervios. Steve ve esta oportunidad para provocar a la joven hechicera.

"Oye Kristal, ¿Por qué es que estas tan feliz?¿No será que te gusta él?" pregunto el _Skilled Dark Magician_. Kristal se sonroja por el comentario de su compañero y lo golpea con fuerza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

"¡¿QUE?!¿C-como crees? Si apenas lo conozco. ¡No hagas ese tipo de bromas!"

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió." Comentaba un Steve tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, que son se podía ver por el sombrero que usaba.

Alan mira sorprendido y temeroso la escena. Kristal se veía como una chica delicada y no parecía que tuviera tanta fuerza. Quizás la gente de este mundo era muy diferente en cuanto a condición física comparándolos con los de su mundo, o quizás sea una habilidad adquirida por sus poderes mágicos. De cualquier modo, el joven trago algo de saliva, al ver a la joven alejarse de Steve.

'_Eso debió doler... nota mental: No hacer enojar a Kristal… nunca…'_ Pensaba Alan, una lección que aprendería a la mala en algunos meses.

"Ya dejen de jugar" decía Duncan a sus pupilos, comenzando a caminar en una dirección. "Tenemos que llegar antes de que el cristal se rompa...."

"Si" Contestan Kristal y Steve, este ultimo sujetándose la cabeza.

Y con eso, los cuatro continuaron su viaje en busca del cristal del cual Alan no tenía idea de lo que es o que tan importante era, solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente.

'_Cielos, esto parece un juego de video… se parece al Final Fantasy V, aunque no lo he terminado… rayos, sabia que debía terminarlo…'_

Sin embargo, en los arbustos, se veía la sombra de varios monstruos que los observaban sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

"hehe, creo que es mejor así, ahora, hay que seguirlos....."

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-013-Secret of the Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Han pasado dos horas desde que empezaron a caminar, buscando el _Wind Temple_. Mientras caminaban, Kristal se la pasaba conversando con Alan, muy curiosa por los objetos que tenia el joven. Ella se la pasaba sintiendo la tela de su chamarra, mirando las cintas de sus tenis, mirando con detenimiento su gorra y por poco quitarle el cinto que traía, claro esto ultimo el no se lo permitió.

Como sea, el le explicaba a la joven algunas cosas de su mundo, pequeñas cosas que no eran impresionantes para el, pero que la hechicera hallaba impresionantes, como el reloj de mano que Alan tenia en su muñeca izquierda. La joven tomo la mano de el, mirando con detenimiento el objeto que daba la hora con curiosidad. Aunque ella no lo sabia, esta acción ponía nervioso al joven ya que ella, casi accidentalmente, acercaba mucho su mano izquierda cerca de su desarrollado busto, haciendo que el tragara mucha saliva.

'_¡Rayos!'_ pensaba el joven, tratando de controlar sus hormonas, después de todo el era adolescente. _'Una chica hermosa curiosa por mi persona, eso ni en mis sueños. ¿Por qué tiene que usar un traje así de ajustado y revelador?¿Se sentirá cómoda con algo así?... oh, puedo ver el contorno de sus pech…'_

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Preguntaba la joven con curiosidad, causando que Alan se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

"N-no, nada…" decía el, tomando bocanadas grandes de aire para calmar su corazón. Kristal lo miro de forma acusadora, aunque el no la pudiera ver.

'_Vaya, resulto ser otro pervertido mirando mi pecho…'_ pensaba la hechicera con algo de enfado, aunque calmándose rápido. _'Pero creo que esta vez en mi culpa, creo que le mostré de más. Además, no actúa como los demás pervertidos que conozco… debe de ser muy tímido con las mujeres si reacciona así… oh bueno…'_ desde ese momento, Kristal tacho a Alan de pervertido, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia… por ahora…

Otra hora paso después de esto, Kristal dejando de molestar al joven con sus preguntas porque el le dijo que le contaría mas de su mundo luego, ya que estaba cansado. Sin embargo, ahora el joven molestaba a alguien más.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntaba Alan, el cansancio se refleja en su rostro.

"¡Como molestas!¡Ya te dijimos que ya vamos a llegar!" Exclamaba Steve con algo de enfado, harto de las quejas del joven, haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez durante su viaje. "Deja de hablar o no dejamos que nos acompañes."

"Ok, ok, me callare..." respondía Alan con nervios, no queriendo que lo echaran del grupo. Entonces, Duncan se detiene.

"Ya llegamos..." comentaba el maestro hechicero, mientras Alan veía a Steve con confusión y enfado.

Frente a ellos estaba un templo, algo viejo ya que las hierbas se enredaban en sus columnas y paredes. Una puerta de acero imponente era la entrada al templo y tenía un símbolo en el y una extraña escritura que Alan nunca había visto en su vida, y sin embargo, sabia lo que decía.

"¿_Wind_?"

Steve voltea a ver a Alan con confusión.

"¿Entiendes lo que dice?" preguntaba el hechicero, el joven afirmando con la cabeza.

"Si, eso creo… aunque no se porque." Respondía el joven, Duncan mirándolo con interés.

"Bueno, entremos, hay que ver si el cristal no se ha roto...." decía Kristal, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta principal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery- (__**Soundtrack:**__ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Y así, los cuatro entraron al _Wind Temple_ para cumplir su misión, siendo seguidos de cerca por las misteriosas figuras. Luego de algunos minutos, el grupo llego al centro del templo: el cuarto del Cristal. Steve que fue el primero que llego, comento.

"Bueno, llegamos al centro del templo...."

"Gracias por decir lo obvio." Comentaba Kristal con sarcasmo, haciendo que Steve la mirara con enfado. Alan se dedicaba a ver el interior del salón.

El centro del templo no era la gran maravilla ya que sus paredes estaban desgastadas por los años desde su construcción. Pero, lo que llama la atención, era el cristal gigante color verde esmeralda que había en el centro.

"¡Wow!¿Este es el cristal?" Preguntaba el joven humano, Duncan poniéndose delante de Alan, caminando hacia el.

"Si, ese es, el _Wind Cristal, _y ahora debemos de... ¿Qué esta pasando?"

De repente, el cristal comenzó a emitir pulsaciones de luz color esmeralda cada vez más rápidas, emitiendo algo de energía con esas pulsaciones. Las fisuras que el cristal tenia se hacían mas y mas largas y visibles, aterrando a los hechiceros.

"Oh no... ¡Se va a romper!" exclamaba Kristal ya tarde.

Pronto, las pulsaciones aumentaron de velocidad hasta que, finalmente, el gran cristal voló en pedazos, emitiendo grandes cantidades de energía y luz, antes de desvanecerse por completo. Los hechiceros veían con horror lo que había pasado… habían fallado.

"¡NO!¡Llegamos tarde!" Exclamaba Duncan, sintiéndose mal por no haber podido salvar el cristal.

Los hechiceros estaban deshechos, su misión había fracasado, no pudiendo llegar a tiempo para detener la destrucción de uno de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_. Sin embargo, no había tiempo que perder, tenían que seguir.

"¿Que hacemos ahora, maestro?" preguntaba Steve, no seguro de que hacer ahora.

"¿Que tal morir?"

El grupo de cuatro voltean a ver quien era, pero tres esferas de energía viajaron velozmente desde la entrada del salón, atrapando a los hechiceros y evitando que se puedan mover.

"¡Oye!¿Quién es?¡Déjanos salir!" Exclamaba Steve, tratando de salir de la esfera, pero era imposible, apenas y se podía mover.

Los hechiceros vieron las figuras que los seguían aparecer en el salón. Eran el mismo grupo de _Warriors_ que los ataco en el bosque.

"¡¿Ustedes?!" Preguntaba Duncan con confusión.

"Haha, creo que hicimos buen trabajo al entretenerlos un poco en el bosque." Decía Joe, abriéndose paso de entre los guerreros y ver al grupo de frente.

"Entonces ¿Todo fue un plan?" preguntaba el hechicero confundido y enfadado.

"Si, no pudieron llegar a tiempo, todo fue nuestro plan para que fallaran en su misión. Y ahora, que están atrapados, tendremos nuestra venganza." Decía Joe, sacando su espada de fuego. Pero luego ve a Alan, no encerrado en la esfera de energía. "Humano, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete, te dejare vivir."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba el joven con sorpresa. "¿Me dejaras ir?"

"No me sirves para anda, solo quiero vengarme de los hechiceros. No quiero rebajarme a matar a una sabandija como tu."

Alan se quedo pensando por un momento. No conocía mucho a los hechiceros, así que no habría problema en el escapar. Pero si lo hacia, seria un cobarde y el remordimiento lo perseguiría por el resto de sus vidas. Podría ser tímido, pero no era un traidor.

"No… no huiré…" respondía el joven con seguridad.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Joe, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. "Mejor vete, humano, si no quieres morir."

"¡NO!¡No dejare a mis amigos aquí!" Exclamaba Alan, colocándose frente a los tres hechiceros. Steve se le quedo viendo raro.

"¿Desde cuando somos tus amigos?" preguntó el hechicero, Alan volteando a verlo para que se callara.

"¿Quieres callarte?¡Trato de salvarlos!"

"Claaaro…"

"No puedo permitir que ustedes mueran aquí, ustedes me ayudaron con mi memoria y lo menos que puedo hacer es... ¡Gak!"

Mientras el hablaba, Joe se acerco a el velozmente y lo golpeo con el mango de su espada para luego aventarlo hacia una pared, dejándolo incrustado en ella.

"¡Alan!" Exclamaba Kristal al ver al joven ser aventado fuertemente contra el muro del templo, preocupada por la seguridad del joven. Joe miraba con orgullo su trabajo, sonriendo maniacamente.

"Hehe, pobre idiota, pero el se lo busco. Lo matare después, pero primero... ¡Dai!, te daré el placer de acabar con el primero."

Haciendo una señal, Joe llamo a uno de sus hombres. Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante, era un _Warrior Dai Greaper_, un guerrero fornido, con cabello corto y negro, su piel era blanca y media uno ochenta de estatura. El guerrero se acerco a Joe, haciendo una reverencia.

"¡Si, señor!" Exclamaba el, avanzando hacia donde estaba Kristal, sacando su espada. "Creo que me encargare de ella primero."

"Como quieras." Respondía Joe sin la más minima importancia.

Kristal trata de soltarse por todos los medios, pero no puede, la esfera de energía la tiene aprisionada, cancelando sus poderes mágicos.

'_¡No!¡No puedo soltarme!' _Pensaba ella con desesperación.

Dai levanto su espada, preparándose para el golpe final. Kristal se rindió y bajo la cabeza, sabiendo que era su final. Ella cierra los ojos, comenzando a derramar lagrimas, frustrada porque su vida había acabado así y aun tenía cosas que hacer y cosas que experimentar.

"...no..." era lo único que podía salir de sus labios.

"¡No lo hagas!" Exclamaba Steve, viendo como su amiga y compañera podría morir frente a sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dai baja su espada con fuerza para darle a Kristal, mientras ella espera el momento final de su vida...

_-Clank!-_

Pero después de un rato nada sucedió...

"¿QUÉ?¡No puede ser!" Dai exclama sorprendido. Duncan y Steve también lo estaban.

"Imposible..." Joe no puede creer lo que ve. "¿Como lo hizo? No lo vi moverse..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-014-Glide! Pegasus!-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Kristal decidió abrir los ojos, preguntándose porque su final aun no había llegado. Fue entonces cuando vio a Alan, parado enfrente e ella y deteniendo el ataque de la espada de Dai con un tubo de metal que se había encontrado por ahí tirado. Era un tubo simple, nada de extraordinario… hasta antes de que comenzara a emitir un brillo en un color rojo, mientras que Alan emitía un aura azul.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Dai, poniéndose nervioso ya que siente la extraña aura que Alan emite. El joven, usando todas sus fuerzas, mira a Dai con odio.

"Te dije que... ¡LOS DEJARAS EN PAZ!"

Con un movimiento rápido, Alan golpeó el estomagó de Dai con el tubo de metal, un golpe fuerte y certero, ya que el guerrero cayo al suelo, fulminado por el ataque, para luego desaparecer en un destello de luz. Los demás guerreros lo miraban con confusión y miedo, no sabiendo el como había logrado tal hazaña.

"¿C-Como lo hizo? No puede verlo." Decía Joe quien no puede creer lo que ve, uno de sus hombres mas fuertes fue derrotado de un solo golpe... ¡Y por un humano!

"Increíble...." decía Kristal, maravillada lo que acaba de pasar.

"¡wow!¿Como pude hacer eso?" Preguntaba Alan sin saber exactamente lo que ocurrió, mirándose si no hubo ningún cambio en el "De pronto sentí una gran cantidad de energía en mi y luego... ¡Genial!" exclama el joven, haciendo que Joe solo se enfurezca mas.

"¡Rayos!¡Al ataque!"

Lo nueve guerreros restantes atacaron al joven pero este solo se para firmemente, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro y con el nuevo poder que ni el mismo sabia que tenia. De movimientos rápidos, apenas visibles, logra derrotarlos a todos con algo de facilidad. Joe se enfurece más, sacando su arma y atacándolo.

"¡Imposible!¡Muere!"

Joe ataco al joven con fuerza, pero todos los golpes de su espada llameante Alan los podía detener con el tubo con facilidad. Steve no puede creer lo que ve.

"¿Cómo puede un humano detener los ataques de un _Flame Swordman_ con un simple tubo de metal?" preguntaba el hechicero confundido y asombrado.

"E-es increíble...." decía Kristal aun maravillada de Alan, con un brillo de admiración en su ojos.

"¡Suficiente!¡Toma esto!_¡Flame Sword!_" decía Joe para después lanzar una gran llamarada. Sorprendente mente, en lugar de moverse, Alan no se mueve del lugar, sorprendiendo a muchos.

"¿Qué haces?¡Quítate!" Exclama Steve quien ve el ataque de Joe acercándose a Alan.

"No ¡No me rendiré!" Exclamaba el joven, sujetando el tubo con fuerza, que comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, logro desviar el ataque de fuego salvándose de quedar quemado.

En ese momento, el brillo del tubo aumento, el aura roja pareció mas fuerte que antes y el objeto de metal comenzó a cambiar de forma, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes. Ahora, parecía una gran llave… no, me equivoque, ERA una gran llave.

"¿Que es eso?" Joe pregunta sorprendido.

"Parece una llave...." Steve afirmaba.

"¡ES una llave!" exclamaba Kristal sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Duncan reconoce la forma que ha tomado el tubo.

"¡E-esa es...!"

La llave era simple, un tipo de espada con forma de llave, el mango era amarillo, mientras que la "hoja" de la llave era gris, tenía un llavero en la parte de atrás, tenía una forma de sol. La parte de enfrente, los "dientes" de la llave, tenía forma de llama aplanada, puesto que era color rojo y amarillo. Las dos barras de metal que iban paralelas al mango, uniendo ambas partes del mismo, era color rojo. El aura emitida por la llave era impresionante, tanto que sorprendió a todos los presentes. Duncan reconoció el arma de inmediato.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-012-Chrono's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

"Esa es…La _Chaos Keyblade_". Decía el, Kristal volteando a ver a su maestro con sorpresa.

"¿El arma legendaria?"

"¿La tiene este muchacho?" preguntaba Steve, viendo a Alan con el arma legendaria.

Alan solo ve maravillado su nueva arma. Había visto ese diseño de armas antes en un juego llamado _Kingdom Hearts_. No conocía mucho del juego, pero esas armas le fascinaban. Si, no son una espada en el sentido de la palabra, pero una Keyblade era, para el, un arma efectiva.

"¿U-una Keyblade?" Decía Alan con incredulidad, que rápidamente cambio a asombro. "¡Es una verdadera Keyblade!¡WOW!"

Aunque estaba asombrado, Joe mantuvo la calma en todo el momento, mirando al joven con arrogancia.

"Haha, ¿Que puedes hacer solo con esa llave?!La partiré en dos y luego te cortare a ti!!" exclamaba Joe, acercándose a Alan, sin saber lo que la Keyblade es capaz. El joven sujeta la llave con fuerza, preparándose para el ataque.

"¡No lo creo!¡Te derrotare con esto!"

"¡Eso esta por verse!"

Joe se lanza hacia Alan con la espada levantada mientras que Alan levanta la llave para protegerse del corte mortal, sujetando el mango de la llave con una mano y el final de la hoja con la otra.

"¡NO SERVIRA DE NADA!" Exclamaba Joe, bajando su espada para dar el corte definitivo.

Ambas armas chocan, creando un destello de luz y un ruido ensordecedor al impacto, dando inicio a una gran batalla.

_**Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 4: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. ¡Esta Keyblade me da grandes poderes!¡Puedo derrotar a Joe fácilmente!... ¿Ah?¿Otra vez el? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Real saga:_ _**La misión, el inicio de una aventura.**_

¡Vaya!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ending 4_)


	5. Cap 4: La misión

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 4: La misión, el inicio de una aventura.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-015-The 13th Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La batalla entre Joe, el _Flame Swordsman_, y Alan, un simple humano, que ya no es tan normal, comienza. El espadachín de llamas atacaba con fuerza con su espada llameante, dando un golpe vertical para cortar a su rival, pero el joven se mueve rápidamente y logra bloquear el poderoso corte. De inmediato, Joe lanza un corte por la izquierda, luego por el centro y por ultimo por arriba, queriendo acabar con todo de una vez. Pero el joven humano lograba anticiparse a todos estos golpes y, para asombro del publico, su oponente y de el mismo, lograba detenerlos todos.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamaba Joe, no pudiendo creer lo que esta pasando.

"Lo detuve." decía Alan igual de sorprendido que su rival.

"Esto no es posible... ¡No dejare que sigas con vida, humano!"

Joe comenzó a atacarlo con más fuerte con varios movimientos rápidos, pero Alan los bloqueaba todos casi fácilmente, anticipándose a los ataques de su oponente. El guerrero no podía creer lo que pasaba.

'_N-no puede ser...'_ Pensaba Alan con nerviosismo. _'Este sujeto se mueve muy rápido, casi a la velocidad del sonido, si mis cálculos no fallan, entonces... ¿Cómo lo puedo bloquear tan fácilmente?'_

'_¡Imposible!'_ Pensaba ahora Joe sumamente sorprendido de que sus ataques fueran bloqueados. '_Lo ataco con toda mi fuerza y velocidad, y aun así no lo golpeo... ¿Quien es este muchacho?¿Porque un humano tiene este poder?...¡No!¡No dejare que me humille así!'_

Joe desaparece de la vista del joven, apareciendo detrás de el con la intención de cortarlo en dos, pero el humano se da cuenta y da un salto alto para evitarlo... uno MUY alto hay que recalcar.

"¡¿Que?!" Preguntaba Joe con confusión, mirando al joven en el aire luego del salto.

"¿P-pero que rayos?¿Cómo fue que salté tan alto?" Se preguntó Alan, asustado un poco por lo que había hecho… después de todo, él le tenía fobia a las alturas y la situación en la que estaba no era muy agradable para él.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de hechiceros miran la batalla con detenimiento, asombrados y confundidos por el gran salto que dio Alan para evitar el ataque de Joe.

"¡Eso fue un salto de casi quince metros!" Exclamaba Steve con los ojos abiertos enormemente.

"¿Los humanos pueden saltar tan alto?" Preguntaba Kristal con confusión y asombro a la vez.

"¡No!¡Imposible!" Respondía el joven hechicero, sabiendo que los humanos eran una especie algo 'débil' en comparación con ellos.

Sin embargo, Duncan, que estaba mirando la pelea se da cuenta de lo que pasa y sonríe un poco. Steve ve la reacción del hechicero.

"¿Que sucede, maestro?¿Porque sonríe así?"

"No es una habilidad del joven. " Respondía el _Dark Magician. _"Ese poder es producto de la _Chaos Keyblade_. Esa arma es la que le esta dando la fuerza y velocidad para detener, esquivar y contrarrestar los ataques de Joe." Decía el hombre con interés. "Es sorprendente, es probable que el muchacho le gane..."

Alan, quien estaba aun en el aire por el salto realizado para evitar el corte de Joe, escucha lo que decía Duncan, pensándolo con detenimiento.

'_¿Que la Keyblade me da poderes?... ¡Muy bien!¡Probémoslo!'_

Planeando de nuevo su ataque, Alan inmediatamente desaparece en el aire, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Joe y los hechiceros tratan de buscarlo por todas partes con la mirada, pero no lo encuentran.

"¿A donde fue?" Preguntaba el guerrero de espada llameante, frustrado de no poder encontrarlo.

"¡Atrás de ti!"

Joe voltea hacia atrás, solo para recibir una patada en el rostro cortesía del joven humano, mandándolo a volar contra una pared, quedando incrustado en ella. El joven tocó el suelo, sorprendido por la fuerza de la patada que dio.

"¡Wow!" Exclamaba sorprendido. "¡Ni con mis clases de karate podía dar una patada así de fuerte!"

Mientras el se victoreaba de su logro, Joe salía de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una pared, mirándolo con odio.

"¡Muy bien muchacho! Te felicito, eres interesante. Que un simple humano me haya dado una patada así habla bien de tu raza, que al parecer no son tan débiles como parece." Decía el espadachín con seriedad, antes de mirarlo nuevamente con odio, levantando su espada llameante. "¡Pero esto acaba ahora!_¡FLAME SWORD!_"

"¡Bien!¡Ya tengo confianza en que lo puedo detener!" Exclamaba el joven, viendo el ataque venir hacia el.

Con la _Keyblade_, Alan golpea el ataque como si fuera una pelota de baseball, regresándole parte del ataque de llamas a Joe, quien no puede creer lo que pasa. Por la sorpresa, no logra esquivar el ataque y lo golpea directamente.

"N-no es p-posible..." decía el espadachín, sorprendido y adolorido por el ataque. Alan ya estaba con aires de superioridad, seguro de que no podría dañarlo, un error que podría costarle.

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto!" Exclamaba el, sujetando fuertemente su _Keyblade_, antes de lanzarse hacia Joe para rematarlo.

Pero Joe no se queda ataras, se levanta del suelo y también se lanza al frente, moviéndose velozmente hacia Alan para cortarlo también.

"¡No te creas tanto, aun puedo ver tus movimientos!"

Ambas armas choca en el centro, creando un destello de luz que cubría toda la habitación, cegando por unos segundos a los hechiceros.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-002-Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Cuando la luz desaparece, se ven a los dos guerreros en lados opuestos del cuarto, inmóviles, sujetando en alto sus armas. Pero Alan rápidamente sujeto su brazo izquierdo, un corte profundo pasando através de la tela de su chamarra y cortando su piel, dejando que la sangre fluyera al suelo.

"Rayos, logro golpearme." decía Alan, quejándose de dolor e hincándose en el suelo, sujetando su brazo con fuerza. Nunca antes lo habían cortado con una espada y era una experiencia que no quería vivir de nuevo.

"Bien, que bueno que te das cuenta de que eres solo un humano." Decía Joe, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al joven con malas intenciones."En el siguiente ataque te matare..."

Joe se acerca a Alan, sujetando su espada con fuera, algo adolorido pero nada de que preocuparse. Sin embargo, Duncan se coloco frente a el, mirándolo con seriedad. El espadachín lo miraba con odio y confusión, preguntándose el como es que había escapado de esa burbuja mágica a la que estaba encerrado, aunque sabia que era un hechicero poderoso, así que no tenia caso preguntar.

"¡Quítate de mi camino!¡Debo acabar con el!... ¿O acaso quieres pelear conmigo también?" preguntaba Joe con furia, aunque Duncan solo se ríe. "¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"

"No creo que haya necesidad de eso..." decía el hechicero, mirando rápidamente a Joe. "Estas acabado."

"¿Qué quieres decir con esa estupi…?¡Ahhh!"

Joe cae de rodillas, su rostro mostrando terrible dolor. Su espada llameante se extingue y se parte en dos, mientras una herida profunda aparece en su pecho. El asustado espadachín mira hacia el frente, tratando de ver a Duncan, quien solo lo miraba con seriedad.

"¿Que?¿Qué paso?"

"Te lo diré" respondía Duncan fríamente. "Cuando Alan te ataco y ambas armas chocaron, la _Keyblade_, por ser mas poderosa que tu espada, la corto en dos y te dejo una herida profunda. Sin embargo, tu alcanzaste a herirlo con tu espada después de que el golpeo. Lograste herir su brazo, pero a diferencia la herida que le proporcionaste, la que el de hizo es fatal."

"¿Pero como?" Preguntaba Joe débilmente, mirando la _Keyblade_ del joven. "¿Cómo es que esa arma, que no tiene filo alguno, pueda cortar una espada en dos?"

"Aura." Era la respuesta simple de Duncan. "Las _Keyblade_s emiten un aura alrededor de ellas. Esta aura esta tan concentrada que puede cortar cualquier material siempre y cuando posea un aura menor que el de la _Keyblade_. Tu espada era poderosa, pero la _Keyblade_ lo era mucho mas, es por eso que logro cortarla y a ti también."

"R-rayos, no contaba con eso…"

"Nunca debiste haber subestimado el poder de la _Chaos Keyblade_, ese fue tu error fatal."

"No han visto lo ultimo de mi... los demás los van a...." Decía Joe, pero no puede terminar la frase. El guerrero cae al suelo de dolor, antes de permanecer inmóvil y, después de un momento, su cuerpo se desvanece en destellos de luz.

Luego de esto, aun sujetándose su brazo izquierdo, Alan va hacia Duncan, confundido.

"¿Yo hice eso?" preguntaba el joven. A Steve le aparece una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza. "Si, tu lo hiciste." Decía Duncan seriamente. "Debo decir que estoy impresionado, es increíble que hayas derrotado a un _Flame Swordman_ así...."

"¡Si!¡Fue increíble!" Exclamaba Kristal, uniéndose al grupo y felicitando a Alan por esa acción, abrazándolo con fuerza por haberla salvado. El joven se sonrojo profundamente, nunca antes una mujer, aparte de sus familiares, lo habían abrazado con fuerza.

"G-gracias." respondía el joven nervioso por el abrazo de la hechicera. Aunque, cuando el brazo de ella paso su brazo por sobre esta, el grito de dolor. "¡Ahh!¡Esto duele!" Exclamaba Alan, provocando que la joven lo soltara de inmediato, disculpándose por hacerle daño.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-006-Shizuka's Feeling- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

El joven se quita la chamarra, dejando ver su camiseta blanca debajo. A mitad de su bíceps izquierdo, se podía ver la herida profunda provocada por el espadachín

"¡Rayos, duele mucho!" Se quejaba el joven, mirando con dolor su brazo. Kristal se acerco a el para ver su herida.

"A ver, déjame a mi. Siéntate." Ordenaba la joven, haciendo que el se sentara en el suelo, mientras ella se hincaba sobre sus rodillas. Tomo el brazo del joven y lo miro con detenimiento. "Es una herida profunda… voy a curarte la herida." Decía la joven, colocando sus manos sobre la herida, cerrando los ojos. "_¡Curaga!_"

Un aura verde apareció en las manos de Kristal mientras algunos destellos aparecían en ellas, moviéndose hasta a la herida de Alan. El joven tenía una sensación calida y de cosquilleo en su brazo, sintiéndose extraño por la magia de la hechicera. Sorprendió vio que la herida se estaba cerrando poco a poco, aunque la sangre aun permanecía visible, pero ya había dejado de brotar.

"W-wow… increíble…" decía el joven sorprendido.

"Es uno de mis hechizos curativos más efectivos." Decía Kristal con sinceridad, sonriendo al joven mientras cerraba los ojos. "Tu herida ya está curada, no te preocupes… ¿Uh?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba el joven confundido.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba ella, apuntando a su brazo… en especial a su piel. "¿Qué son esas bolitas?"

"¡Ah!" Exclamaba el joven, rápidamente cubriéndose con su chamarra. "N-no es nada…"

"No me mientas. Anda, déjame ver."

"N-no…"

"Por favor."

El joven iba a decirle que no nuevamente, pero al ver a los ojos sinceros de la joven, no podía decir que no. Era uno de sus problemas, no podía decir que no a una mujer. El suspiro resignado.

"De acuerdo, pero no te rías…" decía el joven, quitándose la chamarra para que ella pudiera verlo de nuevo.

Kristal se acerco un poco mas, mirando con detenimiento su brazo. En efecto, la piel del joven mostraba algunas extrañas bolitas que sobresalían de la piel en si.

"¿Qué son?" preguntaba ella, colocando una mano sobre la piel del joven, sintiendo su textura. "Se siente raro, como algo rasposa…"

"Ah… e-es un defecto de piel…" decía el joven algo sonrojado y nervioso. "La gente de mi familia lo tiene, aunque en menor cantidad. Yo fui el desafortunado al que le salió más de eso."

"Que curioso." decía la joven, sonriéndole dulcemente. "Es interesante."

"¿Ah?¿No te parece extraño, bizarro o feo?" preguntaba el joven con confusión, ella mirándolo de la misma manera.

"¿Extraño? Si, ¿Bizarro o feo? Para nada." Respondía al joven, mirándolo con sinceridad. "Todos somos diferentes y debemos respetar eso. No somos nadie para recalcar las diferencias de los demás, aunque nos desagraden."

Alan estaba sorprendido, jamás una mujer le había dicho eso antes. Por sus experiencias en primaria y secundaria, el pensó alguna vez que ese defecto de piel lo hacia un monstruo o algo parecido, siendo rechazado por sus compañeros de clase, a excepción de algunos amigos que el tenia.

'_Así que, así son las personas que no están sujetos a los modismos y discriminación de las civilizaciones modernas, gente que no mira con malos ojos a aquellos que sufren por algo que no eligieron tener… gente que no son humanos en realidad…'_ pensaba Alan con admiración, sonriendo un poco al ver que ella le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sonriéndole dulcemente. _'Este lugar puede no ser tan malo después de todo…'_

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron sinceramente, Alan deseando que esto no terminara… aunque Steve se acerco para romper esa ilusión.

"Bueno Alan, es hora de despedirnos." Comentaba el hechicero. "Como dijo mi maestro, solo hasta el templo..."

"No, el vendrá con nosotros."

Todos voltean a ver a Duncan con sorpresa, nadie entendía el cambio de ideas que el hechicero tenia.

"Pero maestro, usted dijo que solo hasta..." empezaba a decir Steve, pero es interrumpido por Duncan al mirarlo con detenimiento.

"Si, se lo que dije, pero después de lo que vi, pienso que es mejor que el venga con nosotros..."

"Sabia decisión, Duncan...."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Todos escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y voltearon para ver quien era. Se trataba del mismo sujeto encapuchado que apareció en el mundo real y "secuestro" a Alan, quien lo identifica de inmediato y lo señala acusadoramente.

"¡Eres TU!¡El sujeto que me trajo a este lugar!"

"¿Es el?" Pregunta Kristal, quien estaba empezando a sacar su báculo. Pero entonces, Duncan le pide que se detenga, mirando al sujeto con detenimiento, antes de sonreír un poco.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos... _Maha._"

El sujeto sonrió un poco, antes de quitarse la capucha y la capa, descubriendo así su verdadera identidad: era un hombre de al menos veintitrés años de edad, piel morena y cabello negro corto, usando un traje de hechicero muy extraño color azul con algunas crestas que salían del traje. Alan lo reconoció de inmediato puesto que era uno de los hechiceros que uso alguna vez en su bajara de _Spellcasters_: un _Maha Vailo_.

"¿Un _Maha Vailo_?" Preguntaba Alan con confusión, no pudiendo creer lo que pasa.

El nuevo hechicero comenzaba a caminar hacia Duncan, quien lo estaba esperando.

"Bien Duncan, es bueno verte." Decía Maha, mirando el lugar donde estaba el _Wind Cristal. _"Por lo que veo no pudieron evitar que el cristal se rompiera."

"Lo siento, no llegamos a tiempo..." decía Duncan con arrepentimiento.

"Pero, al parecer encontraron algo mejor, algo mas importante que el cristal..."

"¿El joven?" preguntaba con confusión.

"Exacto."

"¿Yo que?" Preguntaba Alan dándose cuenta de que hablan de el. Maha voltea a ver a Alan, mirándolo con interés.

"Tu tienes la llave para evitar que el verdadero mal aparezca. La llave de los mundos, el que puede salvarnos a todos de la destrucción."

"¿La llave?¿Te refieres a la _Keyblade_?"

"Exacto. Te explicare." Comenzaba Maha con un relato algo largo."Hace cinco mil años, un ser llamado _Void_ llego a nuestro mundo. Él venia desde otra galaxia con la intención de destruir esta. Al llegar, empezó a destruir nuestro mundo con sus poderes negativos. Sin embargo, doce guerreros legendarios, que se hacían llamar los _Zodiac N-Warriors_, usando armaduras brillantes como el oro, lo detuvieron, crearon los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_ y lo sellaron en otro mundo lejano, cuya puerta esta escondida en algún lugar de este mundo."

"¿En otro mundo?¿No hablaras del mío, no?"

"No sabemos que mundo es donde lo encerraron, pero eso salvo nuestro mundo. Al final los doce guerreros encerraron ahí a _Void_ para que no volviera a hacer daño, pero…"

"¿Pero?¿Que paso?" Pregunta Alan ya curioso por la historia que Maha esta narrando.

El hechicero tomo algo de aire, esto seria largo.

"Hace trecientos años, apareció un hechicero oscuro que intento liberar a _Void_ y obtener su poder. Afortunadamente, cuatro monstruos legendarios lograron vencerlo y sellarlo en su isla al norte del mundo, la isla de _Yang_."

"¿Isla _Yang_?"

"Se le dice así por ser una isla cubierta por la eterna oscuridad, la base de operación del hechicero maligno. A ese hechicero lo encerraron usando los mismos poderes de los _Elemental Cristals_, creando un sello muy poderoso alrededor de la isla oscura. Pero, si los cristales se llegasen a romper, el sello se destruiría por completo y el hechicero podrá salir de su prisión."

"Entiendo… ¿Y que hay de _Void_?¿Podría liberarse si se destruyen los cuatro cristales?"

"No, porque el sello de _Void_ es diferente. La puerta al mundo encerrado donde esta _Void_ fue creado con los doce anillos dorados de los doce _N-Warriors_ que lo derrotaron."

"Ya veo, entonces esto es mas grave de lo que aparenta..." Dice Alan, ya escuchando toda la historia que Maha dijo."¿Pero el destino de la galaxia esta en mi solo por tener esta llave?¿No es algo exagerado?"

"Quizás algo…" respondía Maha con seriedad. "Tú tienes una _Keyblade_, así que eres uno de los guerreros legendarios que nos ayudaran a la lucha contra las fuerzas invasoras, pero de que eres importante, lo eres. Como vez, necesitamos de tus poderes y los de la _Keyblade_ para evitar que los cristales se rompan. ¿Que dices?¿Nos ayudas?"

"uh… esta bien, no tengo mucho que hacer. Si ese _Void_ es tan fuerte, podría destruir todos los mundos, incluyendo el mío, ¿No?"

"Uh… si…" decía Maha con nerviosismo, esperando que el joven no se de cuenta de que la _Vía Láctea_ esta MUY lejos del _Nintenverse_.

"¡Que bien!" Exclamaba Kristal con emoción. "¡Podrás acompañarnos en nuestra misión!"

"Eh, creo que si..." respondía Alan con nerviosismo.

Steve sonríe, viendo otra oportunidad para molestar a Kristal.

"Kristal está enamorada..." decía el, burlándose de la joven.

Ella se sonroja por el comentario, pero no se quedaría así; Se enfada con Steve y lo golpea con fuerza con sus puños, dejándolo incrustado en la pared

"¡NO es cierto!" Exclamaba ella con enfado.

"¡Ouch! Eso debió doler..." decía Alan, mirando lo que paso.

"No tienes ni idea...oww..." lograba decir Steve con dolor.

Mientras ellos discuten, Maha ve a Duncan con algo de alegría.

"Bueno, yo me retiro, necesito ir con nuestro señor para saber mas la situación. Duncan, te encargo al muchacho."

"Claro, amigo." Respondía Duncan con seriedad. Con eso dicho, Maha desaparece, dejando a los héroes solos.

Pronto, los cuatro salieron del templo, volviendo de nuevo al bosque.

"Bueno, vayamos a buscar el siguiente cristal; el _Water Cristal_." Decía Duncan.

"¡Si!" Exclamaban los tres jóvenes con el. "¡Andando!"

Y así, Alan emprende una aventura que no se imaginaba, que afectara a muchas personas y definirá el destino de la galaxia entera. No sabia que este era el inicio de una aventura mas grande que la misión de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_, uno que lo llevaría a cumplir los sueños mas locos de cualquier fan de Anime… aunque a el no le gustara mucho que digamos la idea.

**Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack:**_Digimon Tamers_)

_**Preview del Capitulo 5:**_¡Hola a todos, aquí Alan! Hemos llegado aun pueblo lleno de monstruos, espero que no me coman… bueno, parece que no. ¿Uh?¿Qué pasa?¿Es humo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**El pueblo de Nimb, un pueblo de Monstruos.**_

¡No me coman!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (Cuarto ending de _Yugioh GX_)


	6. Cap 5: El pueblo de Nimb

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 5: El pueblo de **_**Nimb**_**, un pueblo de monstruos**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-013-Secret of the Forest_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que el cristal de viento se rompió, y nuestros héroes aun no salen del bosque donde estaban. Mientras caminaban, Alan comento algo extraño.

"Oigan, no se si lo notaron, pero parece que no hay viento." Comentaba el joven de gorra gris, con la mano derecha en el aire, intentándoos sentir la brisa del lugar, sin éxito.

"Es cierto" Respondía Kristal, quien era la que estaba al lado de el rápidamente "No ha soplado el viento desde hace un día... es extraño."

"Es por el cristal..." Respondía Duncan con seriedad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. "¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaba Alan confundido.

"Veras, los cuatro cristales elementales son los que hacen que la vida aquí en _Shadow Realm_ sea posible porque, debido a las energías oscuras que rodeaban este mundo antes, eso era imposible."

"Pero ¿Que ustedes no viven aquí?"

"Si, pero me mal entendiste. A lo que me refiero con _vida_ es que, antes, nosotros los habitantes de _Shadow Realm_ solo peleábamos entre nosotros, como bestias salvajes, criaturas de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, gracias a que los doce _N-Warriors_ crearon los _Elemental Cristals_, pudimos evolucionar y convertirnos en lo que somos ahora."

"Oh, ya veo. Por eso en la serie de televisión parecían que no tenían alma." Respondía Alan para si mismo, aunque no lo dijo en voz baja, ya que los hechiceros lo escucharon.

"¿Serie?¿Televisión?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Steve, mirando a Alan como un bicho raro. El joven noto su error y rápidamente negó todo lo dicho anteriormente.

"Eh, no, nada, solo pensaba para mi mismo, hehe..." Decía el joven nerviosamente, mientras pensaba que no seria bueno que ellos supieran que, de donde el venia, eran solo personajes de un anime de juegos de cartas… aunque tenia que cuidar que ellos no vieran las cartas de _Duel Monsters_ que tenia en su mochila.

"Déjenme continuar…" decía Duncan, algo molesto por la interrupción. "Los cuatro cristales han hecho la vida posible aquí, ya que todo era oscuro y frió gracias a las auras negativas que rodeaban este mundo. Con estos cristales el clima se estabilizo lo suficiente para que pudiéramos evolucionar, llegando a ser lo que es ahora. Pero nuestro mundo depende de gran parte de los cristales, una prueba de ello es lo que ocurre ahora. Debido a que el _Wind Cristal _ fue destruido, el viento se detuvo en todo el mundo..."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Alan sorprendido.

"Eso no lo sabia." Respondía Kristal, mientras Steve solo la ve con extrañes.

"Eres de este mundo, hechicera, vas en una misión por proteger los cristales y ¿No sabes lo que pasara si fallamos?"

"No ¿Y tu si?"

"Eh, bueno la verdad no, no lo sabia." Responde Steve mientras mira hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de enfado de la joven.

"Déjenme continuar ¿Quieren?" Decía Duncan, quien se nota enfadado por la poca atención de sus alumnos. "Como les decía; eso paso con el _Wind Cristal_, si los otros tres _Cristals_ se rompen, el agua de los mares secara, la temperatura ira disminuyendo y la tierra no será propicia para que crezcan plantas." Decía el, mirando ahora a Alan con seriedad. "Como vez, nuestra misión es sumamente importante. Si fallamos, este mundo perecerá."

"Ya veo... con mas ganas iré con ustedes." Respondía el joven humano con ansias.

"Así se habla" respondía Steve al ver el valor del joven. "Hay que buscar el _Water Cristal_." Decía el joven hechicero, quien ya estaba mirando hacia todos lados para ver si encontraba el templo del agua, siendo que este se encontraba algo lejos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el bosque, deseando salir de ese lugar y ver algo diferente. Mientras caminaban, unos treinta minutos después, los hechiceros se detuvieron de golpe, sintiendo algo extraño.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack:**_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Algo se acerca." Dice Steve, sacando su báculo, Kristal y Duncan hacen lo mismo.

"Si... y es algo grande." Decía la joven hechicera, poniéndose en guardia.

"Estén alerta, no sabemos que es lo que vendrá..." le decía Duncan a sus discípulos.

En ese momento, una sombra gigante vuela sobre ellos a gran velocidad, tanta que crea un fuerte viento que mueve todos los árboles violentamente, antes de irse hacia el sur.

"¿Q-que fue eso?" preguntaba Alan con miedo al ver semejante objeto pasar sobre ellos.

"Fue una sombra." respondía Kristal, Steve mirándola con burla.

"Dime algo que no sepa." Respondía el joven hechicero con sarcasmo, haciendo que la joven solo lo mira con odio.

Duncan, el maestro de los dos, solo miro al cielo, dudando que haya visto lo que creía que había visto. "No se, pero hay que seguirla." Decía esto mientras sale corriendo en dirección a donde la sombra se fue.

Los tres jóvenes siguieron al _Dark Magician_, siguiendo esa sombra que se dirigía al sur. Sin embargo, luego de casi una hora de correr a toda velocidad, se detuvieron a descansar en una colina.

".mas..."

"Estoy cansada."

Alan y Kristal, que fueron los que se quejaron, se tiraron en el suelo, descansando un poco de la maratón que hicieron. Steve solo los mira y mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Vamos eso no fue nada..." decía el joven hechicero, burlándose de los dos jóvenes. Estaba por decirles que eran unos flojos cuando noto que, como Kristal estaba recostada boca arriba, su falta estaba un poco mas arriba de lo normal. Una mirada morbosa se poso en sus ojos. "Bueno, creo que será mejor descansar, después de todo…" decía el _Skilled Dark Magician_, queriendo sentarse de una forma en el que pudiera ver debajo de la falda de Kristal. Claro, el _Anti-Pervert Sense_ de Kristal se activo de inmediato, mirando con odio a su compañero, antes de extender una mano hacia el.

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Lo ultimo que Steve supo fue que, en lugar de ver la ropa interior de Kristal, pudo ver un ataque mágico venir hacia el, antes de que este lo golpeara en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo.

"Rayos, no tuve oportunidad…" decía Steve, adolorido por el ataque.

"¡Te lo mereces por pervertido!¿No puedes dejarme en paz?" Preguntaba Kristal con enfado.

"Guarden silencio y miren..."

Las palabras de su maestro callo a los dos jóvenes, quienes obedecieron las órdenes del hechicero. Debajo de la colina donde estaban, había un pequeño pueblo, no muy grande pero era un lugar para albergarse. Steve fue el primero en reconocer el lugar.

"Ese pueblo es _Nimb_, ¿No?" preguntaba el con curiosidad.

"Si, ese es." Contesto Duncan secamente. Inmediatamente Kristal se levanto y miro el pueblo con estrellas en sus ojos. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro.

"¿N-_Nimb_?¡Wow!" Exclamaba la joven hechicera con sorpresa y excitación. "¡Me han dicho que en ese pueblo hacen la comida mas rica del continente _Asgan_!"

"¿_Asgan_?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"Uno de los continentes de este mundo." Decía Steve, respondiendo la pregunta de Alan. "_Shadow Realm_ se divide en 3 continentes: _Asgan,_ donde estamos, el continente mas grande, _Betán_ al oeste y _Ritsma_ al sur de aquí. Aparte de estos tres continentes, hay tres islas importantes: _Apoca_ al sureste de aquí, _Yang_ al norte, muy cerca del polo norte, y _Gammeth_ cerca del polo sur. Esa es la composición especial de _Shadow Realm_."

"Oh, entiendo…" respondía el joven.

Duncan, al ver la reacción de Kristal y lo cansado que esta el grupo, decide que es buena idea hacer una parada en ese pueblo.

"No estaría mal el ir a ese pueblo por provisiones, además de que todos están muy cansados." Decía el _Dark Magician¸ _haciendo que la joven lo mirara con alegría.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-005-Transverse Town_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Y así, los cuatro entraron al pueblo, caminando por la calle principal de este. Alan podría pensar que era un simple pueblo normal, con sus casas de madera y techos de paja. Pero contaba con una pequeña GRAN diferencia; era un pueblo habitado solo por _Duel Monsters, _ningún humano a la vista. Alan reconoció a algunos de estas criaturas, extrañado por verlos como simples pueblerinos.

"Una _Mystic Fairy_, un _Axe Rider_, un _Feral Imp_… estos monstruos son muy comunes en la serie, pero nunca imagine verlos así, viviendo tranquilamente en un pueblo."

"¿Te sorprendes?" Preguntaba Steve "Este es un pueblo pequeño. Deberías ver las mas grandes, son como diez veces mas grandes que este."

"¿Diez veces? Pero si de por si este pueblo es grande." Exclamaba Alan con sorpresa.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Kristal se entromete en la platica de los dos jóvenes.

"Menos platica, ¡Hay que ir a un restaurante!" Exclamaba la joven hechicera con ansias.

"¿Porque la prisa, Kristal?" Le preguntaba Duncan con curiosidad.

"Es que he oído muchas cosas acerca de la comida de aquí." Decía Kristal, quien comienza a soñar despierta. Se ve a ella misma en una mesa con cientos y cientos de platillos deliciosos. "Dicen que la comida de aquí es la mas deliciosa del continente, y yo siempre he querido venir a probar esa maravillosa delicia que dicen que es."

Los demás ven a Kristal con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, con una cara de felicidad y sus dos manos unidas y juntas a una de sus mejillas. Duncan, Steve y Alan solo se le quedan mirando raro, con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas.

"Me sorprende que comas tanto y aun así mantienes una figura perfecta... mmm, perfecta." Decía Steve, llamando la atención de la hechicera, quien lo miraba de forma asesina.

"Ni lo pienses." Respondía la joven, amenazando a su compañero."Y para resolver tu duda, la razón es porque siempre andamos caminando, además de que hago ejercicio diario. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a mantener mi figura?"

"Cálmense niños. "Decía Duncan alzando un poco la voz. "Vallamos al único restaurante de _Nimb_..."

Los cuatro se dirigieron al único restaurante del pequeño pueblo, que estaba a unas cuadras de donde estaban. Entraron al establecimiento, buscando un lugar para poder sentarse. El lugar estaba lleno de criaturas de todo tipo; _Winged Beasts_, _Warriors, Beast-Warriors_, _Zombies_, _Fiends_ e incluso _Reptiles_. Todos los presentes notaron a los hechiceros y no les hicieron mucho caso. Sin embargo, seguían mirándolos con detenimiento… bueno, en realidad miraban a Alan, curiosos por las extrañas ropas que usaba el joven, quien rápidamente se sintió acosado.

'_Hay muchas criaturas extrañas aquí y me están mirando a mi… cielos, ¿Tan raro me veo con mis ropas?'_

Los cuatro decidieron sentarse en una mesa para seis personas, la única mesa que había en el local. Luego de esperar cinco minutos ahí, uno de los meseros se acerco a ellos, dándoles un menú de lo que había en el lugar. Rápidamente, Kristal miro los nombres de los platillos, sabiendo que eran e imaginándose como eran.

"¡Pediré un poco de esto!¡Y de esto otro!¡Oh y también de esto!... ¡Yay!¡Hay tantas cosas que no se por cual decidirme!" Exclamaba la hechicera con felicidad, llamando la atención de todos en el local.

"Solo pide rápido, me muero de hambre." Decía Steve, sujetándose el estomago. Alan notaba lo ansiosa que Kristal estaba por comer y se le hizo extraño.

"Se ve que te gusta comer, Kristal" decía el joven, mientras la observa.

"Y no has visto nada." Kristal le contesta. "No lo parezco, pero mi apetito es enorme." Alan solo la miraba de pies a cabeza, dudando que eso sea cierto.

"No te creo, no tienes la figura de alguien que vive para comer." Respondía el joven, palmándose el estomago un poco. "Yo quizás no tenga una buena figura que digamos porque ando algo pasadito de peso, pero soy de buen comer. No me has visto a mi comer."

"¿Es eso un reto?" preguntaba Kristal de forma picara, Alan sonriendo desafiantemente.

"¡Adelante mujer!"

"Estos dos me van a salir caro." Decía Duncan para si mismo, suspirando de resignación.

Unos diez platos mas un postre después…

"Estoy lleno." Decía Alan, sujetando su estomago.

"Igual yo, no creo poder comer mas." Respondía Kristal, recargada en su silla, satisfecha de todo lo que había comido. "Es cierto, la comida de _Nimb_Es la mejor del mundo."

"Claro, cada uno comió diez platos... mas el postre..." Decía Steve, quien mira la torre de platos que Alan y Kristal crearon luego de su comida. Duncan ve a un camarero y le hace una señal.

"La cuenta, por favor." Decía el hechicero, el camarero retirándose del lugar. Unos minutos después volvía con un papel algo antiguo, entregándoselo al adulto, quien miro la cuenta detenidamente antes de ver a los dos jóvenes. "Chicos, ustedes me saldrán muy caro." Comentaba el mientras ellos reían nerviosamente. Steve mira al exterior y nota que ya no había tanta luz como antes.

"Se esta haciendo de noche, hay que buscar un hotel."

"Si... miren, hay uno aquí enfrente." Decía Alan, señalando a un edificio justo frente al lugar.

"¡Genial!¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Kristal, saliendo del local con alegría.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-017-Town Shop_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

Unos minutos después, los hechiceros rentan sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. Estaban ya en una de ellas, mirando el lugar.

"Wow, este hotel parece de cuatro estrellas..." Decía Kristal con emoción.

"Bueno, servirá para descansar" Decía Duncan. "Mañana buscaremos información sobre donde se encuentra el _Water Cristal_."

"Si, hay que dormir, mañana nos espera un LARGO recorrido..." decía Steve, acercándose a Kristal. "¿Puedo dormir contigo, Kristal?"

"Solo si quieres dejar de ser hombre para siempre." Respondía Kristal sádicamente, algo que asusto tanto a Steve como a Alan.

"O-ok, e-entonces hasta mañana, K-Kristal." Respondía Steve con nervios.

"¡Hasta mañana, chicos!" Exclamaba Kristal, entrando a la puerta de su habitación, una que estaba junta a la de ellos.

Los hombres se cambiaron de ropa, los magos haciendo aparecer unos trajes un poco más holgados, como pijamas modernas, hechas de un material parecido a la ceda, algo que le sorprendía al joven, aunque no le tomo mucha importancia. El saco de su mochila un short, o pantalón corto, color azul y, con la camisa blanca que usaba, se acostó en la cama con estas dos prendas.

Pronto, los hechiceros y el humano se durmieron para descansar para el nuevo día. Eran las once con treinta de la noche.

Pero, aproximadamente como a las dos de la madrugada, a las afueras del pueblo, un grupo de monstruos con antorchas encendidas caminaban rumbo al poblado, decididos a realizar su misión.

"Hehe, así que aquí están escondidos, ¿Eh?" Decía uno de los monstruos, el líder del grupo.

"Si señor, hasta aquí es donde pudimos seguirlos, están en este pueblo." Respondía otro sujeto, postrándose ante su líder.

"Bien, bien. Hay que encontrarlo, hay que encontrar al portador de la _Chaos Keyblade_ y matarlo, para que no interfiera con los planes del señor Exus. ¡No podrá huir de nosotros!" Exclamaba el monstruo, mientras reía a carcajadas, sus demás súbditos reían con el, antes de dirigirse al pueblo de _Nimb._

_**Fin del Capitulo 5

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack:**_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 6: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Alguien quiere incendiar el pueblo ¿Quién será? ¿Amigos de ese Flame Swordsman? No importa quien sea, ya verán. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga_: _**Peligro durante la noche, el incendio de Nimb.**_

¡YA VERAN!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi- Oh! GX, Ending 4_)


	7. Cap 6: Peligro durante la noche

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 6: Peligro durante la noche, el incendio de Nimb.**

El tranquilo pueblo de _Nimb_ estaba por despertarse violentamente en la noche. Un peligro se aproximaba al tranquilo pueblo con la forma de un grupo de monstruos. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada, y todo parecía tranquilo para los pocos habitantes que aun estaban despiertos.

Pero todo cambio en unos segundos…

_-KABOOM!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-018-Battle 2- _(**Soundtrack:** _Final Fantasy IX_)

Una gran explosión sacudió todo el pueblo, retumbando en cada pared y despertando a todos los habitantes violentamente. Varios salieron de sus casas para ver cual era el problema y se encontraron frente a frente con varias estructuras destruidas o incendiadas en los limites del pueblo, por lo que rápidamente fueron a apagarlos incendios.

Mientras tanto, los héroes dormían placidamente, ya que su hotel se encontraba del otro lado del pueblo. Sin embargo, despertaron violentamente cuando una segunda explosión mas cerca y fuerte que la primera los sacudió. Los tres hombres se asomaron por la ventana de su habitación y vieron el otro lado del pueblo en llamas.

"¿Que fue eso?" Preguntaba Alan, quien aún andaba medio dormido.

"Parece que fue una explosión." Respondió Duncan, colocándose a lado de Alan para ver el exterior.

"¡Parece que alguien esta incendiando el pueblo!" Exclamaba Steve, al ver que otra casa ardía en llamas rápidamente. "¡Esto es provocado!"

"¿Que?¿Provocado?" preguntaba Alan, despertándose completamente. Duncan rápidamente se cambió de ropas con su magia, regresando a su traje de _Spellcaster_, antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"¡Alan!¡Steve y yo iremos a ver que pasa, tu ve y despierta a Kristal!" Exclamaba el _Dark Magician._

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamaba el joven, viendo a los dos hechiceros partir, antes de ir a la puerta de la otra habitación, mientras escuchaba quejarse a Steve algo de que 'debía ser él el que la despertara'.

Luego de vestirse con sus ropas normales, Alan se acerca a la puerta de la hechicera y toca con fuerza.

"¡Kristal!¿Estas despierta?" Pregunto el joven, esperando a ver si recibía respuesta. Al ver que no lo hacia, decidió entrar.

Alan entra al cuarto de la joven y la ve aun dormida en la única cama de la habitación. Alan se le quedo mirando con extrañes por unos segundos, antes de ir a su lado a moverla un poco.

"¿Kristal? Kristal." le hablaba él, pero Kristal no parecía escucharlo y seguía durmiendo. Alan se rascó la cabeza al ver esto. "Esta chica duerme mucho, se parece a mi hermana... bueno, hora del plan B." decía él, tomando mucho aire antes de gritar con fuerza. "¡KRISTAL DESPIERTA!"

Y el joven tuvo respuesta… aunque no fue la que esperaba. Al momento de gritar, se acerco un poco a la joven, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo alzando los brazos, antes de abrazar su cabeza fuertemente contra su pecho, en una posición muy comprometerá. Alan estaba que echaba humo de vergüenza ya que la joven estaba usando una pijama de seda color rosada, así que era más suave de lo normal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-019-Canard_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

"Mi lindo osito, como te quiero..." decía la hechicera entre sueños, frotando lo que ella creía que era un oso de felpa, pero que en realidad el rostro del joven, contra su pecho. La mente de Alan estaba entrando en un estado entre el pánico total y el 'Zen' de la felicidad.

'_R-rayos…'_ pensaba el joven, sus pensamientos dejaban de ser racionales. _'S-son tan suaves pero firmes… así que así se sienten los pechos de una mujer… y vaya que los de ella son bastante grandes, le hace honor a las Dark Magician Girls…'_ pensaba Alan, dejándose llevar por la suavidad y calidez de la situación. _'¿Calidez?¿Calor?... ¡FUEGO!'_ pensó el joven de inmediato, recordando el porque estaba en ese lugar en primer lugar. _'¡Rayos!¡Debo despertarla para que vayamos a la lucha!... pero no quiero moverme de aquí…¡¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?!'_

El joven intenta pensar en algo, aunque su mente no funcione bien por al situación en la que esta, así que piensa algo totalmente ilógico.

"Eh, Kristal, por favor despierta... ¡Te daré brownies!"

"¿Brownies?¿Donde?" preguntaba la joven hechicera, despertando de su sueño y mirando a todos lados, antes de sentir un movimiento extraño en su pecho. "¿eh? Alan ¿Porque estas en mi cama? Y… " Fue en ese momento en el que ella se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando y se sonroja profundamente. "¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" Exclamaba con fuerza, mientras el joven quería retirarse del lugar, pero ella aun lo sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho para que no escapara.

"Eh, K-Kristal" decía el joven nerviosamente. "P-puedes matarme si quieres después, pero ahora tenemos un problema."

"¿Problema?" preguntaba la joven confundida, dándose cuenta de que era ella la que lo sujetaba contra su voluntad, soltándolo de inmediato para que el pudiera respirar. "¿Qué problema?" preguntaba con seriedad, levantándose de la cama y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas. "Mas vale que sea bueno, o si no _**tú**_ vas a tener un problema _**muy**_ grande."

"Eh, claro… Mira, el pueblo se quema y hay que salir." Decía señalando a la ventana de la habitación, donde se podía ver el exterior. "Duncan y Steve ya salieron y me dijeron que viniera a despertarte y, cuando lo intenté… bueno, me abrazaste fuerte y… uhhh…" decía nerviosamente. "¿Suficientemente problemático?"

"¿Eh? Si, es suficiente... iré contigo, sólo me cambio...." Ella comienza a quitarse la camisa, pero antes que se la quite recuerda que Alan aun seguía en la habitación y se enfada con el. "¡Pero tu sal de aquí!"

Y con un fuerte golpe, vemos al joven salir disparado contra la pared de la habitación de Kristal... y la atraviesa, estrellándose contra la pared de la habitación donde los hombres estaban dormidos, antes de caer al suelo, con su rostro adolorido y ojos de remolino.

"Owww, si que golpeas fuerte." Decía el joven adolorido. "Solo con que me hubieras dicho que salga era suficiente... owww, duele..."

Kristal, ya vestida con su traje de _Dark Magician Girl_, sale de su habitación, acercándose al joven y tomándolo de la mano.

"¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí!¡Vamos!" Exclamaba ella, antes de llevárselo a la fuerza, tanta que parecía que el volaba como si fuera un trozo de tela.

"¡AHHHH!¡No voy, me llevan!" Exclamaba el aterrado joven.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, en el centro del pueblo, Duncan y Steve llegan al lugar del siniestro y observan la destrucción del lugar, averiguando si hay sobrevivientes en el lugar.

"Este incendio fue apropósito." Decía Duncan para si mismo. "¿Pero quien habrá sido? Y lo mas importante ¿Porque?"

Mientras el _Dark Magician _reflexionaba, Steve se dedica a evacuar a los civiles, guiándolos fuera de las llamas.

"¡Aldeanos! ¡Váyanse de aquí!" Exclamaba el, antes de sentir algunas presencias acercándose. "¡Maestro, ya están aquí!"

Siete figuras se ven a lo lejos, acercándose lentamente. Estas figuras aprecian algo humanas, pero no lo eran por las características de aves que tenían. Las criaturas se acercaron a los dos hechiceros, Duncan colocándose firme a encararlas.

"¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!" Exclamaba el hechicero con autoridad.

Al verlos mas de cerca no tuvieron duda de nada: eran monstruos tipo _Winged Beasts_: _Winged Sage Falcos_, _Sonic Bird_, _Blue Winged Crown_, _Queen Bird_, _Eagle Eye_, _Skull Red Bird _y un _Harpie's Brother_. Este último se abre paso entre los monstruos y se coloca al frente, mirando con decisión a los hechiceros.

"Saludos, _Spellcasters_, somos el grupo de monstruos tipo _Winged Beasts_, y hemos venido a eliminarlos. Yo soy su líder, me llamo Zek, un _Harpie's Brother_..."

"¿Grupo de _Winged Beast_?¿Porque nos atacas?" Preguntaba Steve.

"Te lo diré, ya que no vivirás mucho tiempo." Decía Zek con arrogancia. "Veras, somos uno de los grupos de monstruos que servimos a los cuatro generales del señor Exus, el grupo que vencieron en el _Wind Temple_ era el grupo de _Warriors_, nosotros no somos tan fáciles como ellos."

"¿Grupos que sirven a los cuatro generales de Exus?" preguntaba Duncan con confusión.

"Eso significa que ¿Hay tantos grupos como tipos de monstruos?" Preguntaba Steve.

"¡Así es!" Exclamaba Zek con arrogancia. "¡Pero es una lastima que no los conozcan, porque nosotros los haremos pedazos!"

"¡Inténtenlo a ver si pueden!"

Duncan sólo se comienza a reír un poco.

"hmm, no saben contra quien se enfrentan..." respondía el hechicero con seguridad, casi arrogancia.

"¡Ataquen!"

Y así la pelea comienza, varios de los monstruos alados se disponen a atacar a los dos hechiceros, pero ellos por ser mas fuertes los rechazan con facilidad, utilizando sus hechizos para mantenerlos a raya.

"¡No podrán vencernos somos mas que ustedes!" Exclamaba Zek, quien ve como sus soldados son rechazados por los dos _Spellcasters_.

"¿Podemos jugar?"

El _Harpie's Brother _ voltea para ver quien es, sólo para tener que esquivar un ataque mágico justo a tiempo antes de que este lo hiera de gravedad. Flotando en el aire gracias a sus alas, la criatura observa bien a sus atacantes; eran Alan y Kristal, quienes se encontraban en el techo de una casa que aun no era alcanzada por las llamas.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" preguntaba Zek.

"Somos los amigos de las personas que están atacando" Respondía Alan con seriedad. "Será mejor que se vayan del pueblo."

"¿Y de verdad crees que le voy a hacer caso a un simple humano como tu?" preguntaba la bestia con arrogancia, el joven colocando su mano derecha en su mentón, pensando un momento, antes de responderle con tono de burla.

"Uh… ¿Si?"

"¡Suficiente!"

Al ver que la pelea estaba por comenzar, Kristal invoca su báculo mágico, antes de voltear a ver al joven a su lado.

"¡Prepárate para la pelea, Alan!"

"¡Ya estoy preparado!" exclamaba el humano, haciendo aparecer su _Keyblade_. Al ver el arma del muchacho, Zek se sorprende.

"Esa arma... ¡Eres tú!¡Aquel al que nuestro señor nos mando a matar!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Zek se arroja a Alan con la intención de destazarlo con sus garras, pero Kristal se pone en medio de los dos, forzando a que su oponente se detenga en seco.

"Alan, déjamelo a mí." Decía Kristal con seriedad. "Yo podré contra el, tu ayuda a mi maestro y a Steve."

"Pero yo..."

"¡Rápido!"

"...Esta bien, solo ten cuidado." decía Alan mientras se retira para ayudar a sus otros dos compañeros.

Ya libres, Kristal encara a Zek, sonriéndole con burla.

"Lamentarás haberte quedado." Decía Zek con burla. "Eres solo una mujer, no podrás hacer nada contra mi."

"¡Pues déjame te demuestro lo que las mujeres podemos hacer!" exclamaba la joven, elevando su aura mágica por los cielos color rosado.

Y así Kristal y Zek se enfrentan, hechizos contra garras afiladas.

* * *

A unas cuadras del lugar, Duncan y Steve peleaban contra seis monstruos alados y, aunque los hechiceros eran más fuertes, los superaban en número y tenían ciertas dificultades.

"¡Dos contra uno no es justo!" Exclamaba Steve que peleaba contra dos monstruos.

"Deja de llorar, yo estoy peleando contra cuatro a la vez." decía Duncan con seriedad, evitando las garras y colas afiladas de los cuatro monstruos a los que encaraba.

"Si claro, como tu eres mas avanzado que yo por eso no tiene...¡CUIDADO!"

El monstruo _Queen Bird_ se acercaba por detrás a Duncan y estaba apunto de atacarlo por la espalda, cuando....

_-SLASH!-_

El monstruo cae cortado por la mitad y se desvanece en pequeños destellos de luz. Alan aparece detrás de Duncan, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ con ambas manos, una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"Hola, ¿Necesitan ayuda?" preguntaba el joven, los dos hechiceros sonriendo.

"¿Como hiciste eso?" Preguntaba Steve, quien aun no puede creer en las habilidades de un humano.

"No se, solo lo hice..."

"Como dije antes; la _Keyblade_ te da las habilidades..." decía Duncan seriamente.

"Bueno, bueno, creo que ya pueden arreglárselas" decía el joven de la _Keyblade_. "Dos contra uno es un poco mas justo, ¿No Duncan?, yo me encargo del otro."

"Si claro y yo aun estoy con dos..." decía Steve, quejándose.

La batalla continúo y, luego de solo cinco minutos, los cinco monstruos restantes cayeron derrotados, antes de desaparecer. Duncan, Steve y Alan se reúnen luego de la lucha y se revisan para ver si no hay heridas graves.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Duncan.

"Yo si..." dice Alan.

"Un poco aturdido y con sueño, pero estoy bien..." decía Steve bromeando.

"¿Y Kristal? Alan ¿Sabes donde esta?" preguntaba de nuevo Duncan mientras mira al joven. Pero antes de que el pudiera responder…

_-KABOOM!-_

…otra explosión se escucha alo lejos y los tres voltean en dirección del sonido y llamas.

"Creo que ahí esta..." respondía Steve.

"¡Vamos!¡Ha de estar en problemas!" decía Alan, los tres corriendo al lugar de la explosión.

* * *

En la plaza del pueblo, Kristal trataba de esquivar los ataques de Zek, pero este era mas rápido que ella y logra golpearla en el estomago con su largo codo, arqueándose de dolor.

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió." decía Kristal, sujetándose el vientre, mientras su oponente reía.

"¡Nunca debiste meteré conmigo, niña!¡Ahora pagaras!" exclamaba el _Harpie's Brother._

"Rayos… se supone que yo soy mas fuerte que el, ¿Entonces porque me esta ganado?" decía Kristal para si misma, aunque el logro escucharla claramente por su agudo oído.

"Es simple, es porque el señor Exus nos brindo estos poderes, ningún ser de este mundo puede igualarlos. ¡Y ahora tu sufrirás!"

"¿Tu crees?"

Zek se da la vuelta al escuchar la voz de un joven y se sorprende al ver a Duncan, Steve y Alan detrás de el. Sus hombres no se ven por ningún lado.

"¿Que?¿Aun están vivos?" preguntaba Zek confundido.

"¡Por favor! Esos pájaros subdesarrollados no pueden matarnos tan fácil." decía Steve burlándose de las fuerzas de sus oponentes.

"Pero tu tuviste problemas peleando contra ellos…" decía Alan con burla, entrecerrando los ojos al mirar al hechicero.

"¡Oye!"

"¡Rayos!¡Entonces tendré que eliminarlos yo solo!" Exclamaba Zek, decidido a luchar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-015-The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¡Espera!¡Recuerda que soy **yo** tu oponente!" Exclamaba Kristal, deteniendo al _Winged Beast._

"Pero..." empezó Alan con preocupación.

"Estoy segura que podré vencerlo, confíen en mi..." comentó la joven.

Todos miran a Kristal y ven que habla enserio. Duncan sólo cierra los ojos, sonriendo.

"Kristal, sé de lo que eres capaz así que no nos meteremos..." respondió el hechicero.

"Gracias maestro..." dijo ella con felicidad, para luego ver a su oponente. "¿Aún puedes seguir peleando?"

"Tonta, ¿Crees que tu sola puedes vencerme?" preguntaba con arrogancia la criatura.

"Si, yo podré vencerte, no has visto mi verdadera fuerza..." dice Kristal.

Entonces, la _Dark Magician Girl_ comienza a emitir un aura rosa, ardiendo como el fuego, mientras que el aire a su alrededor comienza a girar. Alan noto que pequeñas esferas de energía rosadas comienzan a aparecer y girar alrededor de la mano derecha de la joven, mientras el aire gira más rápidamente.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunta Alan con curiosidad.

"Kristal va a realizar su ataque especial…" decía Duncan con seriedad, el joven mirándolo mas confundido.

"¿Ataque especial? Creí que el ataque especial de Kristal era el _Black Burning_, pero eso no se parece a esa técnica."

"Ese es el hechizo ofensivo básico de Kristal que todas las _Dark Magician Girls_ saben desde el principio, pero ella, al igual que tondos nosotros, podemos crear otros tipos de técnicas dependiendo del nivel en que estemos... y ella realizara una técnica propia..." dice Steve.

Zek la miraba con furia, no esperando a que ella lo atacase primero.

"¡No me importa que hagas, no será suficiente!" Exclamaba la bestia alada, lanzándose contra la hechicera. "¡Toma mi técnica mas poderosa!_¡Destroyer Fangs!_"

Zek se acerca rápidamente a Kristal, quien solo abre los ojos mirando a su oponente acercándose, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

"¡Ven a mi!" Exclamaba la joven, el aura que rodea a Kristal se vuelve mas fuerte, volviéndose luz, haciendo que Zek detenga su ataque en seco y cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para evitar que la luz lo cegase.

"¡AAARRRG!¿Que es esa luz?" Preguntaba el confundido _Harpie's Brother._

Las esferas que giran alrededor de la mano de Kristal comienzan a girar con más velocidad, la joven segura de que su ataque estaba listo, razón por la que alza su brazo hacia atrás un poco.

"¡Toma una de mis técnicas secretas!_¡__Crystal Shower__!_"

Kristal alza su mano hacia delante, como si hubiera arrojado una pelota de béisbol. Las esferas que rodeaban su mano salen disparadas hacia todos lados, incluyendo hacia donde esta Zek. Eran cientos, miles de pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una pelota de golf que golpean a Zek en todo el cuerpo, al igual que a varios objetos alrededor de el.

"¡Ahhh!¡Son mas fuertes que lo que creía!" Exclamaba el monstruo, las esferas perforando su cuerpo. "¡Discúlpeme amo!"

Y ese fue su último aliento, antes de desvanecerse en el aire en medio de destellos de luz. Alan miraba con asombro lo que había pasado.

"¡Wow!¡Sorprendente!" decía el joven con asombro, Steve volteándolo a ver.

"Esa es una de las técnicas de Kristal" decía el hechicero. "Creo que sabe otras dos, pero esa es de mucha utilidad cuando se enfrenta a muchos enemigos..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-017-Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Duncan se acerca a Kristal, quien respiraba con dificultad, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

"Kristal, tu poder ha aumentado mucho." decía el hechicero con seriedad. "Pero veo que, lamentablemente, aún no tienes control de esta técnica."

"¿A que se refiere, maestro?" pregunta Kristal, sorprendida de lo que Duncan había dicho.

"Mira..."

Kristal voltea a ver a su alrededor y ve que el lugar de la batalla esta totalmente destruido, las paredes, puertas, bancas, árboles, las carretas, todo tiene marcas de perforaciones pequeñas, producto esferas de energía de la técnica de Kristal.

"Eh... creo que se me paso la mano." Decía Kristal con algo de arrepentimiento, sacando la lengua graciosamente. Alan y Steve la miran incrédulamente y luego caen al suelo de espaldas, dejando los pies colgando en el aire.

"Bueno terminamos." Decía Duncan con seriedad."Veamos si no hay heridos y luego regresemos al hotel, espero que no nos corran..."

"Si..."

Todos se van al hotel para descansar después dura y extenuante batalla, mañana terminaran con todos los pendientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en las afueras del pueblo, Alan y Steve estaban sentados esperando a que Duncan y Kristal salieran del hotel.

"Ya se tardaron." Decía Steve con aburrimiento, no podía esperar más. Para su fortuna, Alan logro ver a sus compañeros.

"¡Mira ahí vienen!" Exclamaba el joven, viendo a Kristal y a Duncan salir del pueblo.

"¡Hola! Disculpen pero es que había mucha conmoción por lo de ayer." decía Kristal, riendo nerviosamente.

"Me imagino."

"Bueno, ya tenemos todo listo, las provisiones y pociones." dijo Duncan, viendo todo lo necesario.

"¿Que paso con los habitantes?" preguntó Steve, cosa que Kristal le responde.

"Están reparando el pueblo. Nos dieron las gracias por repeler a los maleantes que atacaron..."

"Si supieran que fue por nosotros." Dijo el joven hechicero mientras mira al cielo, contento porque no llegó a mayores.

"Bueno, ¿Que descubrieron del _Water Cristal_?" cuestionó Alan, algo que Kristal vuelve a contestar.

"No nos dijeron donde estaba, pero un anciano nos dijo que hacia el este de aquí hay una aldea llamada _Kuriboh's Village_ y que al parecer ellos saben donde esta el _Water Cristal_..."

"¿_Kuribohs_? No sabia que tenían un pueblo." decía Alan con sorpresa.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de este mundo..." dice Steve.

"Bueno, vayamos a la _Kuriboh's Village._" decía Duncan. "Tardaremos dos semanas en llegar..."

"¡SI!"

Y así, los cuatro héroes se dirigen a su nuevo destino: la _Kuriboh's Village_, situado al este del continente _Asgan_, esperando poder encontrar y reparar el _Water Cristal_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-019-Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Pero, casi de inmediato, surge una conversación entre Alan y Kristal.

"Kristal, tengo una duda…" preguntaba el joven de gorra gris.

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Como sabes de los brownies?"

"¿Brownies?" Preguntaba la hechicera con confusión. "Son un dulce aquí en _Shadow Realm_, es un dulce de chocolate. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Oh, entonces aquí también existe ese dulce…" decía Alan, pensando en lo que había escuchado. Fue cuanto Kristal recordó algo.

"Ahora recuerdo…" decía la joven, su rostro cambiando a enfado al mirar a Alan. "¡Te dije que te haría pagar por restregar tu cara en mis pechos!"

"¡¿Wa?!" Exclamaba Alan, con miedo a la mujer a lado de el.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntaba Steve con asombro. "¡Alan!¡Eres un maldito afortunado!"

"¡No es nada de eso!¡Fue un accidente!" Exclamaba el joven humano, intentando salir de esa situación ileso, pero la mirada de la joven no era muy reconfortante.

"¡Entonces esto es un accidente también!" Exclamaba ella, reuniendo pequeñas esferas rosadas alrededor de su mano derecha. Alan, recordando la técnica, solo pudo decir algo.

"Oh mier…" y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ella lanzara la técnica.

**Fin del capitulo 6

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 7: **Hola gente, soy Alan. Nuestro grupo va caminando en busca del _Water Cristal_. En el camino, nos encontramos con una aldea muy extraña. Una aldea sobre un árbol gigante. Kuribohs sobre desarrollados habitan este lugar. Nos dan información de donde esta el cristal, aparte de una nuevo compañero… uno que no me cae muy bien que digamos… ¡Hey!¡Kuriboh!¡Deja a Kristal en paz! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de los _N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga:__** "Una aldea sobre el Agua, Kuriboh's Village"**_

De verdad, no me cae bien ese Kuriboh...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	8. Cap 7: Una aldea sobre el agua

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

**Capitulo 7: Una aldea sobre el agua, **_**Kuriboh's Village**_**.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-020-Cave_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Han pasado cuatro días desde que salieron del pueblo _Nimb_ y ahora el grupo caminaba por un paso algo angosto entre las montañas_._ Luego de que Kristal desahogara su enfado, Alan terminó muy mal herido. Sin embargo, luego de darse cuenta de que fue su error y no del humano, la joven hechicera intentaba remediarlo, curando las heridas que le había causado al muchacho. Decir que estaba apenada por su reacción era decir poco.

"Discúlpame…"

"No hay problema, ya te lo había dicho."

Desde hace tres días, luego de la recuperación del joven, Kristal le había estado pidiendo una y otra vez perdón por lo que había hecho. Después de todo, ella fue la culpable de que Alan terminara con las dos piernas rotas, al igual que uno de sus brazos, un hombro dislocado y unas cuantas costillas rotas. ¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido? El _Curaga _de Kristal hacia maravillas… el problema: como las heridas eran internas, al momento de realizar el hechizo, los huesos del joven tuvieron que reacomodarse lentamente hasta su posición original. Nuevamente, decir que el joven se moría de dolor por el movimiento de sus huesos dentro de su cuerpo era quedarse corto.

"Ya sé, pero aun así yo… no debí portarme así contigo." Dijo Kristal con tristeza, los gritos de agonía de Alan al momento de ella curarlo aun afectaban su mente. "Si le hubiera seguido, tu quizás…"

"Oye, mis padres siempre me han dicho esto." Respondía Alan con ánimos. "_Mientras sea algo de lo que te recuperes por completo, ríete de ello_, es decir, que como ahora estoy como antes, no hay problema."

La joven miro al humano con sorpresa, sintiendo unas pocas lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

"Perdón… " Dijo ella una última vez.

* * *

Diez días después, nuestros héroes se dirigían a las montañas, donde se dijo que ahí se encontraba la extraña _Kuriboh's Village_, la aldea de los pequeños seres conocidos como Kuribohs, la siguiente pista para saber la localización del _Water Temple_. Quien sabe que les depare el destino… pero por ahora, el grupo entro a una cueva, caminando por algunos minutos, intentando encontrar la salida.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó la hechicera con claro cansancio en su rostro.

"No Kristal, aun nos faltan unas siete horas aproximadamente para llegar." Respondía su maestro con seriedad.

"¿Cómo sabes, Duncan?" preguntó Alan curioso del porque es que el hechicero adulto sabe cuanto tiempo se van a tardar, siendo que no tenían un mapa para orientarse.

"Es fácil, Alan…" respondía Steve. "El maestro tiene una habilidad especial que sirve para localizar a las personas o monstruos. Bueno, Kristal y yo también la tenemos, pero el de él esta mas desarrollado." Duncan mira a los dos jóvenes, antes de comentar algo propio.

"Como ya he visto Kuribohs antes, sé bien como es su energía, y solo busco el lugar donde se junten muchas presencias parecidas. Los seres vivos emiten una especie de energía vital, los monstruos de duelo mostramos mas que los seres humanos, pero nuestra energía es muy parecida entre cada tipo, con pequeñas diferencias, no como las de los humanos, que difieren dependiendo de la persona..."

Alan piensa un momento en lo dicho, se le hacia tan familiar esa habilidad de sentí la presencia de las personas.

"Espera, ¿Acaso hablas del _Ki_?" Preguntó el joven con confusión. Duncan se detiene y voltea a verlo con interés.

"Esa es una de las formas con las que se conoce, aunque nosotros lo llamamos _aura_. ¿Cómo sabes del _Ki_?¿También sabes esa habilidad?"

"Algo así me enseñaron en mi mundo, aunque no conozco la forma de detectar una presencia..." respondía el joven, sonriendo nerviosamente. _'__Mejor dicho la serie de Dragon Ball Z me enseño...__' _pensaba el, no entendiendo como pueden hacer algo parecido en series diferentes.

"¡Miren!¡Una salida!"

Todos se dan vuelta para ver a donde señalaba Kristal y, efectivamente, se puede ver un poco de luz, indicando la salida de la cueva. Los cuatro caminan hacia esta salida, esperando encontrar alguna otra pista para llegar a la aldea. Cuando salen, ven que se encuentran en un pequeño valle, las montañas estaban separadas lo suficiente para que se formara el caudal de un rió entre ellas, el cual llevaba una buena cantidad de agua, corriendo lentamente por el caudal. Él agua del rió era muy cristalina, con solo verla se antojaba beber de ella e inclusive meterse a nadar un rato.

"Vaya, los ríos de aquí son muy limpios, no como en mi mundo." Dijo Alan al ver el río, con el agua mas pura y fresca que haya visto en su vida.

"¿Los ríos de tu mundo están sucios?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión, algo que el joven nota rápidamente.

"La mayoría." Respondía el joven con algo de tristeza. "No todos los de mi mundo son concientes de la naturaleza, decididos a vivir cómodamente, no importando si para ello tienen que ensuciar el ambiente. Bueno, ellos son así, y algunos otros pagan el precio."

"Que tristeza…" comentaba la joven con igual tristeza.

Steve iba a entrar a la conversación, cuando de repente escucho algo extraño.

"Oigan ¿Escuchan eso?" preguntó el hechicero con confusión.

"¿A que te refieres?" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris, no escuchando nada.

"¿No escuchan?, Kristal, ¿No escuchas nada?"

"Lo siento Steve, no escucho nada." Respondió la hechicera.

"Momento, creo que si escucho algo." dijo Duncan, mirando hacia un lado del rió, en dirección de donde venían.

Entonces lo ven. Una corriente de agua muy fuerte se acerca de la parte alta del río, aproximándose a ellos rápidamente. Alan sólo puede decir una cosa al ver la enorme pared de agua...

"¡Tsunami!"

"¿En tierra?" contesta Steve con confusión.

"¡No es tiempo de decir bromas!¡Corran!" exclamaba Kristal, quien ya se encontraba a unos diez metros del grupo.

Los cuatro héroes corren para salvar sus vidas de la feroz corriente, pero es inútil. Justo cuando se iban a subir a una roca y llegar a un nivel mas alto, la corriente del rió los atrapo, tragándoselos en el acto. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

_**-Fin Música-**_

* * *

Alan comienza a moverse, volviendo a estar conciente. El joven abre sus pesados parpados para ver el de nuevo el mundo exterior.

"Oww... ¿Uh?¿Donde estoy?" se pregunto el.

Sin embargo, cuando abre completamente los ojos, ve otro par de ojos gigantes color verde frente a el. El joven parpadeo por unos segundos, intentando hallar una situación lógica al asunto. Auque, claro, el hizo lo que cualquier persona haría.

"¡AAAAHHHH!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-019-Canard_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

El joven se asustó de la impresión al ver esos enormes ojos, pero luego vio que esas dos orbes verdes pertenecían a una bola de pelos gigante; un Kuriboh

"¿Pero que…?¿Un Kuriboh?" Preguntó el joven, dándose cuenta de que el Kuriboh era un poco más grande que los que conocía. "Pero es dos veces mas grande que un Kuriboh normal..."

"Puuu puu puuu…" respondía la pequeña bola de pelos, el joven mirándolo con confusión.

"No te entiendo…"

El Kuriboh miro a Alan un momento, haciendo unos sonidos como los que hace alguien al aclararse la garganta, antes de ver de nuevo al joven.

"Hola, humano, yo soy un Kuriboh."

"¡AAAHHH!" Exclamaba el humano de gorra gris con confusión, mirando a la bola de pelos con sorpresa. "¿P-p-puedes hablar?"

"No, esto es solo una alucinación…" respondía el Kuriboh con sarcasmo. "Por supuesto que puedo hablar."

"…Ahora si lo he visto todo, un Kuriboh parlante y aparte sarcástico...oh bueno." El joven se puso de pie, mirando alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de madera. "¿Donde estoy?"

"Estas en nuestra aldea, _Kuriboh's Village_..."

"Eso pensé..."

"¿Entonces porque preguntas si ya sabes?" Preguntó con burla el Kuriboh, Alan mirándolo arqueando una ceja.

"Como sea, ¿Donde están mis amigos?"

"Los hombres están hablando con nuestro líder, y la chica aun sigue dormida..."

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!¿QUE ME ESTAN HACIENDO?¡QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!"

_-Kaboom!-_

En el cuarto de a lado, se escuchan el sonido de objetos rompiéndose y gritos de dolor, asustando a los que estaban en esa habitación.

"Eh, lo estaba..." comentaba el pequeño monstruo.

"Uh, mejor voy a ver..." dice Alan, tratando de salir de la habitación.

"Te mostrare donde es…" respondía el Kuriboh, confundiendo a Alan.

"Espera se el camino, es en la habitación de a lado, ¿No?"

"No es tan fácil llegar a una habitación aquí en el árbol. Te voy a guiar para que no te pierdas."

"Esta bien, pero no le veo el caso. ¿Cómo me voy a perder si la habitación esta a lado?"

Treinta minutos después…

"¡No puedo creer que hallamos tenido que entrar a cinco puertas, subir tres pisos, bajar al sótano, usar el ascensor de polea y unas resbaladillas para llegar al cuarto de a lado!" Exclamaba Alan con enfado, no creyendo todo el camino que habían recorrido para llegar a la habitación de a lado. ¿Cómo podían ellos encontrar el camino?

"Aquí, en la _Kuriboh's Village_, todo es diferente."

"O todos están locos..." respondía con sarcasmo.

El humano y el pequeño monstruo llegaron finalmente a la puerta de la habitación de a lado. Cuando la abrieron, los dos pudieron ver a cinco Kuribohs en el suelo, noqueados, mientras que la joven hechicera estaba parada sobre la cama de la habitación, con una tabla de madera que había arrancado de la pared.

"¿Kristal?¿Que pasó aquí?" Preguntó el joven confundido. Cuando ella escucho la voz de el, se tranquilizo un poco.

"Alan, que bueno que llegas. Esos Kuribohs intentaron aprovecharse de que estaba dormida. Cuando me desperté, vi a uno de ellos mirándome a los ojos, se veía que quería hacer algo malo." Respondía la joven histérica, señalando acusadoramente a las cinco bolas de pelos en el suelo. Tanto a Alan como al Kuriboh a su lado les salieron unas enormes gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

"Eh, no creo, me paso lo mismo y no me hicieron nada... mas que darme un buen susto, claro está."

"¿Enserió?" Pregunto la joven con confusión, antes de sonreír dulcemente y aventar el trozo de madera que tenia en sus manos. "Bueno, todos cometen errores, ¿No?"

Alan y el Kuriboh miran a Kristal un segundo, y al siguiente ambos se dan de espalda contra el suelo, dejando sus pies, o patas según sea el caso, colgando en el aire. La joven los miraba con confusión.

"¿Que?"

"Nada, no pasa nada." Respondía el joven con nerviosismo. "Este Kuriboh va a llevarnos con Duncan y Steve, parece que están hablando con el rey de este lugar."

"oh...Esta bien, vamos con ellos."

"¿E quien dijo que los iba a llevar?" preguntó el Kuriboh, mirando con confusión y arrogancia a los dos jóvenes.

"¡Calla bola de pelos, y guíanos!" Exclamaban los dos, mirando al pequeño monstruo con furia. El Kuriboh no tuvo mas opción que aceptar y salio de la habitación, no sin antes decir algo entre dientes.

"Y no me pagan por hacer esto..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Los dos jóvenes siguen a la bola de pelos, digo, al Kuriboh, por diez puertas, tres pasillos, suben dos pisos y bajan cuatro, suben por el ascensor y llegan a un gran salón… que por cierto, estaba al final del pasillo donde Kristal estaba.

"¡¿Qué aquí no usan el camino mas fácil?!" gritaba Alan, llamando la atención de muchas bolas de pelos.

Ya al entra en el salón, Alan y Kristal vieron que Duncan y Steve se encontraban hablando con el jefe de los Kuribohs. Al parecer, la plática no va muy bien.

"Pero señor, entienda que..." Duncan era el que estaba hablando, pero un Kuriboh con corona de rey lo interrumpió.

"¡Ya le dije que no!" Exclamo la bola de pelos real. "No puedo ir al _Water Temple_ y disminuir el poder emitido por el cristal, que es lo que nos da la vida que tenemos. Si disminuimos su poder, nos veremos en una crisis."

"¡Pero entienda!" Exclamaba Steve algo enfadado. "Si no disminuye el poder del cristal, este terminara por romperse al igual que el _Wind Cristal_."

"¡Mentira!" Respondía su alteza. "Hemos usado el cristal por cientos de años y nunca ha pasado algo similar."

"Pero ahora es diferente." Dijo Duncan. "Un ser poderoso trata de romperlo y..."

"¡Basta de sus mentiras!¡ Les ordeno que se vayan de aquí!¡Váyanse!"

Ese es el momento en el que Alan y Kristal irrumpen en la conversación de sus compañeros.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" preguntó la joven. Steve mira a los recién llegados y es el que les contesta.

"El jefe de aquí no nos cree, dice que estamos mintiendo..."

"¿Entonces?¿Que hacemos?"

"No se..." dijo Duncan. "El _Water Temple_ tiene una clave para poder entrar al templo, una que solo los Kuribohs saben. Sin esa clave, no podemos hacer nada."

De pronto, un Kuriboh, un poco mas pequeño que el rey y con un casco de soldado entra corriendo... o mejor dicho, saltando, al cuarto del trono, antes de postrarse ante su alteza real.

"¡Señor!¡Estamos en problemas!¡**Graves** problemas!" Exclamaba el agitado soldado.

"¿Que ocurre?" preguntó el rey con curiosidad.

"Nos ha llegado información del _Water Temple_. Al parecer, al _Water Cristal_ le han estado apareciendo varias fisuras."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamaba el rey sorprendido.

"Oh no, ya va a empezar..." dijo Steve al escuchar la conversación de los dos Kuribohs. El rey voltea a ver a los hechiceros con asombro.

"Entonces, lo que dicen los forasteros ¿Era cierto?" Se preguntó el rey, pensando en su siguiente acción. "¡Soldados!¡Vayan al templo y reduzcan el poder expulsado por el cristal!"

"N-No podemos, mi señor..." respondía el soldado Kuriboh, su rey mirándolo con duda y enfado.

"¡¿Porque no?!"

"Es otro informe. Se nos dice que han aparecido monstruos muy fuertes en el templo..."

"¿Monstruos dices? Esto esta mal."

"Iremos nosotros." Dijo Duncan, acercándose al rey Kuriboh, quien lo miro con escepticismo.

"¿Seguro?"

"No se preocupe." Dijo Steve. "Hemos luchado mucho contra oponentes fuertes, sabremos cuidarnos."  
"Mis alumnos y yo tenemos confianza en que podremos derrotar a cualquier oponente que se interponga en nuestra misión."

"Muchas gracias, se los agradecemos de todo corazón." dijo el rey, mirándolos con duda. "Pero no podrán entrar al _Water Temple._"

"¿Por qué no?¿Algún problema?"

"Al _Water Temple_ solo un tipo de Kuriboh puede entrar; el _Kuriboh Knight._"

"¡¿El qué?!" Preguntó Alan con algo de sorpresa.

"El _Kuriboh Knight_ es un tipo de Kuribohs especial que nace cada cien años, solo ese tipo de Kuribohs pueden abrir la puerta del templo."

'_¿Kuriboh Knight?'_ Pensaba Alan confundido. _'Nunca había oído de algo así.... ¿como será?'_ A su mente viene la imagen de un Kuriboh con una brillante armadura _'...¡nah!'._

"¡Traigan al caballero!" Exclamaba el rey, mientras dos de sus súbditos salen de la habitación para recogerlo.

Tres horas después, luego de una larga espera que probó la paciencia de los héroes, los súbditos llegan con un Kuriboh que es, bueno... **más** pequeño que los normales. Alan ve al Kuriboh con duda.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

"¿Qué?¿Este pequeñín?" preguntó el joven, el rey entiende a lo que se refería.

"Desafortunadamente el es el único _Kuriboh Knight_ que vive en esta época."

"Bueno, no importa... ¿Tienes algo que decir, pequeñín?"

El pequeño Kuriboh se aclara la garganta, preparándose para hablar.

"¡Puuu Puuu!"

"¿Que?¿El no sabe hablar?" Preguntó el humano con confusión.

"No, aun es muy joven para poder hablar." dijo el rey. "Pero el es el único Kuriboh capas de entrar al templo."

"No creo, solo mírenlo, es muy pequeño y débil y... pequeño... ¿Dije que era pequeño?"

El pequeño Kuriboh solo lo mira fijamente, se acercándose a el, antes de saltar y le darle un cabezazo en pleno rostro.

"¡Ouuuch!¡Eso dolió!" dijo Alan, sujetándose la nariz. "Para ser un pequeño, si golpea fuerte..."

"¡Puuu puuu!"

"Veo que esta enojado..." comentaba Steve, al ver las pequeñas nubes de humo que salían de la bola de pelos.

"Kuriboh, ve con ellos y ayúdalos en su misión…" dijo el rey seriamente.

"¡Puuupuuuuuu!"

"¿Cómo que no quieres?"

"¡Pu puuuf pupupuffff!"

"¿Que dijo?" preguntó Steve.

"Dice que no ira porque el joven del sombrero gris lo molesta."

"¡Hey!" Exclamaba Alan con enfado.

"¡puuuf!"

Kristal camina hacia el Kuriboh y se arrodilla para estar a la altura de el... pero como es muy pequeño, no puede.

"Por favor, ayúdanos ¿Si?" preguntó amablemente.

Al mirar a Kristal, el Kuriboh inmediatamente cambia su cara y se lanza a su pecho.

"¡Puuuu puuuu!"

"Dice que ira con gusto..." Comentaba el rey con extrañes.

"Vaya forma de convencerlo" dijo Steve, viendo otro momento para molestar a su compañera.

"Pero claro, con un cuerpo como el de Kristal ¿Quien puede negarse?"

"Quieres morir, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kristal quien lo mira fríamente. Pronto, Steve se quedo helado.

"¡NO! Fue una broma, hehe..." Reía el hechicero nerviosamente.

"Bueno…" dijo Duncan. "Ya que esta todo listo, vamos..."

Luego de la pequeña escena, todos comienzan a salir del salón del trono. Mientra caminaban, el pequeño Kuriboh que estaba siendo abrazado por Kristal miro a Alan, burlándose de el.

"Puuu puuu." dijo la bola de pelos, sacándole la lengua al joven.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Alan confundido, no entendiendo el porque actuaba así. El rey se le acerca para responderle sus dudas.

"Dice que te va a ganar la competencia."

"¿Competencia?¿De que?"

"Tu sabes de que..."

"¿Ah?" Preguntó aun mas confundido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-013-Secret of the Forest_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Cuando salieron del cuarto del trono, caminando por uno de esos corredores sin paredes, los hechiceros pudieron ver la aldea por completo. El pueblo de los Kuribohs era muy diferente de cualquier otro pueblo, ya que las casas estaban sobre las ramas de un árbol gigante, todas las ramas estaban llenas de hojas, lo que hacia que el pueblo se viera muy _natural_, además, claro esta, del inmenso laberinto que hay que cruzar para ir de cuarto en cuarto...

"Este lugar es muy hermoso y tranquilo." dijo Alan maravillado.

"Esto es gracias al _Water Cristal._" dijo el rey. "El agua que sale del templo es la mas pura del planeta, y el árbol en donde construimos nuestro pueblo toma de esta agua, es por eso que esta siempre verde. Además de eso, los seres malignos no pueden tocar el agua, o sino se desintegraran, es por eso que estamos renuentes a disminuir el poder del cristal."

"Entendemos su situación." respondía Duncan seriamente. "Pero no podemos arriesgarnos mas. Si el cristal se rompe, toda el agua del mundo se secara o se contaminara por las energías negativas."

"Ahora lo entendemos y no queremos que el mundo sufra por nuestros caprichos. Haremos todo lo posible."

A los cinco minutos de caminar sin rumbo aparente, el grupo llega a lo que parecía ser un muelle en la base del árbol, donde un pequeño barco, parecido a una lancha pero más antigua, esperaba. El rey miraba a los hechiceros, señalándoles el barco en el muelle.

"Tomen este barco y sigan todo rió arriba, llegaran a un lago a varios kilómetros de aquí. En el centro de este hay una isla donde esta el templo, cubierto por niebla."

"Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias." Dijo Duncan, agradeciéndoles a los habitantes de la aldea.

"No importa, solo hagan lo posible de evitar un desastre."

Los tres hechiceros, el humano y el Kuriboh se subieron al barco para inspeccionarlo. Fue entonces que Alan noto algo muy extraño en ese bote.

"¿Ah?¿Este barco tiene motor?¿Que rayos?" Preguntó Alan. "Creí que, con el nivel de tecnología que tenían aquí, no habría algo como esto."

"No te exaltes, hay una explicación para eso." dijo Kristal con calma. "Existe una tribu como los _Spellcasters_, pero son los monstruos tipo _Machine_."

"¿Los monstruos de tipo maquina?"

"Exactamente." dijo Duncan. "Ellos crearon maquinas para hacer la vida mas fácil y vendérselos a todo el mundo. Uno de estos inventos es este motor."

"Oh, entiendo… ¿Y funciona con gasolina?"

"¿Qué es gasolina?" preguntó Steve confundido.

"Lo que necesita para encender… combustible."

"¡Oh, combustible!" Exclamaba Kristal, entendiendo a lo que se refería el joven. "El combustible de este motor es la misma agua donde navegaremos, no necesita nada mas."

"Oh, son mas avanzados que los de mi mundo entonces… y mas ecológicos…"

"No perdamos tiempo y vayámonos de aquí." dijo Duncan seriamente. "Tenemos un cristal que salvar."

Y así, los héroes comenzaron a navegar río arriba para encontrar el _Water Temple_, con Steve como el que manejaba el barco.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que esa clase de navegación que tuve sirviera de algo." Comentaba el hechicero con asombro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan mira a todas partes, antes de notar que Kristal estaba muy callada.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Preguntó con curiosidad, algo que ella noto rápidamente.

"No es nada… solo que este Kuriboh, no quiere soltarse..."

"¡Pu pu!" respondía el Kuriboh con felicidad, aferrandose al pecho de la joven hechicera.

"No creo que quiera soltarse, ha de estar muy cómodo..." dijo Steve mientras seguía manejando el barco. Alan, algo enfadado, se acerca al Kuriboh.

"Oye Kuriboh, deja a Kristal en paz."

El Kuriboh lo mira fijamente, mientras el joven hace lo mismo, el duelo de miradas comenzaba, mientras se podían ver chispas entre ambas miradas.

"Parecen unos niños pequeños..." dijo Duncan, sentado mientras miraba al humano y al pequeño monstruo.

"¿Celoso, Alan?" dijo Steve, viendo una oportunidad para molestar a Alan.

"Calla, simple mortal." respondía el joven sin quitar la vista del Kuriboh.

"Lo tomo como un si…"

"Dejen de pelear con las miradas..." dijo Duncan con cansancio.

Una semana después, Alan y Kuriboh aun siguen peleando con las miradas, lo cual sorprendía a muchos. Claro, no es que durante estos tres días hayan estado mirándose desafiantemente, pero lo hacían muy seguido, cosa que cansaba a muchos.

"Han estado así durante un hora..." dice Steve. "¿No se cansan?"

"Oigan ya ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?" Preguntó Kristal, quien estaba sonrojada y se le veía muy incomoda, el Kuriboh y el humano no le hicieron caso.

"¡Oigan, veo el lago!" Exclamaba Steve, señalando hacia la desembocadura del río.

Efectivamente, el río terminaba en un enorme lago, cubierto por la niebla.

"Ahí esta…" Dijo Duncan, poniéndose de pie "El _Water Temple_."

**Fin del Capitulo 7**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del capitulo 8: **Hola, soy Kristal. Hemos llegado al templo del agua y hemos entrado, pero adentro nos espera un oponente muy fuerte. ¿Qué?¿Pescados voladores?¡La locura!. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**Batalla en el templo del agua**_...

Eh...Alan...¿Podrías mover tu mano?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	9. Cap 8: La Batalla en el Water Temple

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**__**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening_)

**Capitulo 8: La Batalla en el **_**Water Temple**_**.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Luego de unos días de viaje, nuestros héroes habían navegado rió arriba desde la _Kuriboh's Village_ hasta llegar al gran lago donde se supone que estaba en _Water Temple_, oculta por la densa neblina. Luego de llegar a la isla, el grupo se dispuso a desembarcar, viendo frente a ellos el gran templo.

"Así que este es el _Water Temple_." Decía Kristal, admirando el gran templo frente a ella.

El _Water Temple_ era en si muy parecido al _Wind Temple_, con un poco de diferencia en su estructura, además del símbolo que estaba en la puerta, el símbolo del agua. El grupo estaba por entrar al templo, cuando los hechiceros se detuvieron de pronto, mirando a todos lados.

"Prepárense, que hay presencias malignas aquí..." Decía Duncan mientras mira de un lado a otro de la pequeña isla.

Del agua que rodeaba la isla, varias figuras emergieron, saltando en el aire muy alto para caer alrededor de los héroes, encarándolos. Eran monstruos tipo _Fish_, unos treinta de ellos aproximadamente, aunque solo eran de tres tipos de criaturas tipo _Fish._ Alan los reconoció e hizo un gesto de duda.

"¿_Tongyo_?¿_Bottom Dweller_?¿_Great White_?¿Pero que diablos?" Preguntaba el joven de gorra gris.

"¿Estos son los monstruos fuertes que el Kuriboh mencionó?" Pregunto Steve con decepción, debido a que los monstruos que estaban frente a ellos no eran la gran cosa.

"Bueno, el poder de ataque de un Kuriboh es muy bajo, así que estos monstruos son muy fuertes para ellos." Decía Alan, recordando el _status_ de una carta de Kuriboh.

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntaba el hechicero con confusión.

"Tiene razón." Respondía Duncan, entrando en su conversación. "Los Kuribohs son muy débiles, es normal que digan que estos monstruos son fuertes..."

"¿Acabamos con ellos?" preguntaba Kristal con ansias.

"Por supuesto…"

Y así, en menos de un minuto, el grupo logro destruir a todos los peces sin soltar siquiera una gota de sudor… bueno, Alan varias, aun no acostumbrado a pelear.

"Bueno, ya acabamos con ellos, entremos al templo." Decía Steve quien se encaminaba hacia el templo.

"¡Un momento!" Exclamaba Kristal, volteando a ver a todos lados. "Oigan ¿Y el Kuriboh?"

"¿Eh?"

Miraron a todos lados para tratar de encontrar al Kuriboh, sin éxito alguno. Fue entonces que miraron a la entrada del templo, viendo la puerta abierta.

"Es probable que haya entrado al Templo... ¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Duncan dirigiéndose a la entrada.

El grupo entra al _Water Temple_, que era similar al _Wind Temple_ tanto por fuera como por dentro. Caminaron por el pasillo que daba al centro del templo, no encontrando nada en especial mas que charcos de agua por todas partes, común por ser el _Water Temple. _Pronto ellos llegaron al interior del templo, el salón del cristal y no ven nada fuera de lugar: ven el _Water Cristal_ en el centro, varios charcos de agua, el Kuriboh que había sido golpeado, una que otra fisura en el techo y... momento... ¿El Kuriboh que había sido golpeado?

"¡Kuriboh!" Exclamaba Kristal, rápidamente apresurándose a llegar a donde el Kuriboh estaba en el suelo, levantándolo y abrazándolo tiernamente. "¿Qué fue lo que te paso?"

"¡Bienvenidos hechiceros!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-007-The Mako Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Una voz se escucha dentro del templo, el sonido retumba en las paredes, haciéndolo mas sombrío y tétrico. El equipo se reagrupa e invocan sus armas, listos para todo.

"¿Quién dijo eso?¡MUÉSTRATE!" Exclamó Steve, haciéndose el valiente.

Uno de los charcos de agua comenzó a moverse con extrañes, para que luego algo empezara a emerger de el. Una figura humanoide sale de ese charco, mirándolos fijamente. Su apariencia era la de un anfibio, una criatura verde y escamosa.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Exclamaba la bestia. "Mi nombre es Levian, un _Amphibian Beast_, líder de la unidad de monstruos tipo _Fish_ que está al mando del Señor Exus. ¡Los estaba esperando, ya que este lugar será su tumba!"

"Otro loco que quiere derrotarnos." Decía Steve con arrogancia. "Nunca faltan ese tipo de personas."

"¿Como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?" Preguntaba Duncan con interés. "Un monstruo del mal como tu no puede tocar el agua sagrada del lago sin morir por esto. Además, se supone que al templo sólo pueden entrar Kuribohs."

"¿Quién dijo que vine nadando?" Preguntaba la bestia con burla. "Hay una forma de entrar ¡Y esa es por aire!"

"Pero tu eres una criatura marina, entonces..." pregunta Kristal confundida.

"Simplemente pedí a mis camaradas de la unidad de _Winged Beasts_ que me trajeran para acá."

"¿Y como entraste? No pudiste entrar por la puerta principal." pregunta Alan.

"¿Y quién dijo que entre por la puerta principal?" Preguntaba de nuevo la bestia. "Encontré un mejor atajo, ¡Miren!"

Levian señala atrás de él, por lo que el grupo voltea a ver. Un agujero de dos metros de alto y aproximadamente tres de ancho estaba en la parte de atrás del salón.

"¿Cómo no vimos eso antes?" se preguntaba Steve.

"Veo que este templo no esta tan seguro que digamos." Decía Alan con burla.

"Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero creo que debo eliminarlos." Decía Levian, alzando una de sus manos al aire. "¡Monstruos marinos!¡Aparezcan!"

De los demás charcos que había en la habitación comienzan a salir varios monstruos _Fish_, seis en total. Dos _Terrorking Salmon_, dos _7-Colored Fish_ y dos _Deepsea Shark_. El grupo los mira con decisión.

"Bueno, parece que dejaron lo mejor para el ultimo." Decía Alan.

"¡Veamos como logran escaparse de esta!" exclamaba Levian, seguro de su victoria.

"¡Ya veras como lo haremos!" Exclamaba Steve, mientras el, Kristal y Alan se disponían atacar a Levian. Pero Duncan les pone una mano al frente, deteniéndolos.

"Esperen, yo me encargo de Levian, ustedes encárguense de los otros." Decía Duncan son autoridad.

"Pero maestro…"

"Puedo sentirlo." Decía el hechicero sin apartar la vista de su oponente."El poder de Levian no es el de una _Amphibian Beast_ común, su energía es mayor a la de una _Amphibian Beast_ normal. Ustedes no tendrán posibilidades de derrotarlo, por eso yo me encargare de el."

Los jóvenes estaban algo confundidos y preocupados, si eso era cierto, no tendrían oportunidad. Pronto comprendieron que lo que les decía el hechicero adulto era verdad.

"Muy bien, maestro." Decía Kristal. "Usted derrote a Levian mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los demás, ¿Esta bien?"

"Por supuesto." Respondía el _Dark Magician_, aun sin quitar la mirada de su oponente.

Steve, Kristal y Alan corren al pasillo a pelear contra los soldados de agua, quienes partieron a perseguirlos por órdenes de la _Amphibian Beast_, dejándolos a ambos a solas.

"Así que tu eres el mas fuerte del grupo." Decía Levian, saboreando la victoria. "He escuchado de un hombre que tiene un gran poder de magia oscura, catalogado como los pocos que han alcanzado el _Level A_ de los hechiceros en todo el mundo. Ese hechicero eres tu, _Dark Magician_ Duncan."

"Veo que tengo una reputación alta." Respondía Duncan con seriedad. "Veo que sabes mucho de mi, pero me pregunto ¿Porque quieres pelear contra un _Level A Spellcaster_?¿Acaso quieres morir?"

"¡Claro que no! Mas bien quiero pelear contigo porque... "

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-015-The 13__th__ Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De repente, Levian desaparecer de la vista del hechicero, quien miraba sorprendido el lugar dónde estaba antes el anfibio, quien apareció detrás de el.

"¡Porque yo soy un _Level A Sea Monster_!"

Levian lanza un golpe con su brazo derecho, pero Duncan lo detecta y logra detenerlo con su báculo mágico. Al ver que su ataque no tenía efecto, Levian lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia el hechicero, pero este ya estaba listo.

"_¡WABOKU!_"

Un muro mágico se formo frente al _Spellcaster_, bloqueando el poder del chorro de agua, desviándolo hacia una de las paredes. Duncan hizo desaparecer el escudo mágico y alzo su mano izquierda al aire, una flama saliendo de la palma de su mano.

"_¡FLAME TOWER!_"

El hechicero se agacho, impactando su mano llameante contra el suelo. De inmediato, una columna de fuego emergió del suelo y comenzó a viajar hacia Levian, quien, al ver el ataque acercarse, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Duncan, pero con agua.

"_¡AQUA TOWER!_"

Una torre de agua emergió del suelo, viajando hacia la torre de fuego, ambos ataques impactándose y cancelándose, creando vapor al momento del impacto. Duncan miro a su rival con seriedad, descubriendo que no será fácil vencerlo.

"Ahora entiendo, tu poder de verdad es el de un _Level A Sea Monster_." Decía el hechicero con seriedad.

"Creo que esto será muy divertido." Decía Levian con arrogancia. "¡Duncan!¡El derrotarte será una gran victoria para los _Fish Monsters_ en contra de los _Spellcasters_!"

Mientras Levian se vitoreaba solo, Duncan pensó en muchas cosas, en especial esto de los _Levels_. En _Shadow Realm_, cada tipo de monstruo era dividido en niveles; _Spellcaster_, _Dragon_, _Winged Beast_, _Warrior_, _Machine_, _Zombie_, lo que sea, todos eran catalogados por nivel, uno que iba de la E a la A. Solo los mas fuertes, valientes y sabios pueden alcanzar el nivel A, un grado de honor que se podría lograr a corta edad si se lograba de la forma adecuada.

'_Sin embargo…'_ pensaba Duncan para si mismo. _'Se supone que los que llegan al Level A deben pelear por la justicia y la paz del mundo.' _"¡Levian!¿Entiendes lo que significa ser un _Level A Monster_?¿Por qué tratas de destruir el cristal si eres uno de los guerreros que deben velar por la justicia?"

"Te lo diré, hechicero…" Decía Levian con naturalidad. "Aunque llegue a ser un _Level A Sea Monster_, siempre quise ser mas fuerte, superar cualquier obstáculo… pero nunca podía serlo, había llegado a mi limite y ya no podía hacer nada. Entonces, apareció el señor Exus y me prometió mas poder si le ayudaba a destruir los cuatro cristales. Y por eso le ayudare… ¡porque el poder lo es todo! "

"Ya veo… me das asco..." decía Duncan con seriedad.

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"¡Con una mentalidad como la tuya, nunca me podrás ganar!"

Duncan se pone en posición de batalla, decidió a ganar este combate, elevando su aura mágica a los límites. El círculo de los hechiceros, dos círculos, uno dentro del otro, con extrañas letras en el espacio entre ambos círculos, apareció debajo de Duncan, indicando que ahora pelearía enserio.

"Veamos quien tiene la razón, _Dark Magician_, Duncan, si tus ideas o las mías." Respondía Levian, colocándose en posición. "Prepárate…"

"…para el fin."

Ambos monstruos se lanzaron uno contra otro. Magia contra Agua. Un combate de guerreros Level A.

-

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo del templo, los dos jóvenes Spellcasters y el humano luchaban contra los seis monstruos marinos invocados por Levian. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que la lucha estaba más complicada.

"¡Nos superan en numero dos a uno!" Decía Alan a sus dos compañeros, mientras eran acorralados por los seis monstruos marinos.

"Pero son muy débiles, podremos con ellos." Decía Steve sin desviar la mirada de su oponente.

"¿Débiles?¡Pero si yo apenas empecé a pelear hace poco!¡No estoy acostumbrado!" Exclamaba Alan, aunque algo más se le viene a la mente. _'¿Cómo pueden ser débiles? El Terrorking Salmon es mas fuerte que un Skilled Dark Magician, ¿Cómo le podrá ganar?'_

Kristal, quien estaba recargada en una pared, sujetando al Kuriboh, les echaba ánimos, mientras evitaba los ataques de sus dos enemigos.

"¡No se rindan, chicos!¡Podemos ganarles!" Exclamaba la joven mujer, Steve sonriendo.

"¡De ningún modo nos rendiremos!" Exclamaba el hechicero, antes de encarar a los monstruos a los que Alan enfrentaba. "¡Alan!¡Hazte para atrás!" Exclamaba el, reuniendo magia oscura en su báculo"_¡__DARK MAGIC ATTACK__!_"

Una esfera de magia oscura, rodeada de relámpagos morados, salio del báculo del _Skilled Dark Magician_, eliminando a un _Terrorking Salmon_ y a un _DeepSea Shark_ con facilidad. Aun así, aun quedaban otros cuatro monstruos.

"Vaya, dos de un golpe." Decía Alan con asombro."Entonces Steve no es un _Skilled Dark_ _Magician_ común."

"¡AAAHHH!"

Alan voltea para ver la razón por la que Kristal grito, y vio que ella era atacada por ambos _7-Colored Fish_. La hechicera tenía una barrera mágica protegiéndola, _Waboku_, pero no durara mucho ante el ataque de las dos criaturas.

"¡Déjenla en paz!" Exclamaba Alan, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ y atacando a los dos monstruos que quedaban. El joven se enfrento a uno de ellos, permitiendo que el otro siguiera atacando el escudo mágico de la joven. Pronto, el pez de siete colores logra destruir la barrera, que cayo como si fuera de vidrio. Alan ver que el escudo cae, dejando a la joven indefensa en contra del pez. "¡Oh no!"

"¡Pu pu!"

El Kuriboh salta del pecho de Kristal y embiste al _7-Colored Fish_, salvando a la hechicera. Sin embargo, el pescado logra golpearlo con la cola, lanzándolo lejos.

"¡Cuidado Kuriboh!" Exclamaba Kristal, quien iba a hacerle frente, pero otra de las criaturas la detiene.

El fiero pez se lanza contra el pequeño mostró, dispuesto a morderlo, pero Alan aparece frente al Kuriboh, bloqueando las mandíbulas del pez con su Keyblade.

"¿Pu?" preguntaba asustado el Kuriboh.

"¡Maldito Kuriboh, no voy a estarte protegiendo todo el tiempo!" Exclamaba Alan, haciendo todo lo posible para que el pez no lo superara en fuerza.

"¡Pu!"

"¿Qué esperas?¡Ve a buscar un refugio!" Exclamaba mientras empleaba mas fuerza y lanzaba lejos al _7-Colored Fish._

Sin que Alan pudiera verlo, el _Terrorking Salmon_ que quedaba se lanza hacia el, con la intención de morderlo por detrás y arrancarle un trozo de piel… pero…

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Una esfera mágica rosada impacta al gran pescado, evaporándolo en el acto. Kristal apareció detrás del joven, su báculo mágico hacia el frente.

"Alan, ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba la hechicera con preocupación.

"Si, gracias." Respondía el joven.

Después de esto, el joven se dispone a atacar al pez de siete colores con su Keyblade, pero cuando intenta golpearlo, este pez se agacha, dejando ver al otro _7-Colored Fish_ listo para atacarlo, con su cola, Alan no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Uh oh..."

El pescado logra golpearlo con su cola y Alan es lanzado con fuerza varios metros hacia atrás, justo hacia donde Kristal estaba. La joven, quien estaba tratando al pequeño Kuriboh, no se dio cuenta de esto hasta un poco tarde, cuando vio al joven muy cerca de ella.

"¡Aaaahh!"

Alan choca contra Kristal y ambos salen rodando algunos metros mas hasta que se detuvieron, con el joven encima de la hechicera.

"¡Oww! Eso si dolió…" decía el joven, intentando reincorporarse, apoyando las manos en el suelo… o lo que parecía ser el suelo. "¿Uh?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

Extrañado, Alan siente algo suave en su mano izquierda, por lo que decide bajar la mirada un poco. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda estaba sujetando, con algo de fuerza, el seno derecho de Kristal. La joven se dio cuenta de esto, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos como si sus mentes estuvieran en blanco. Eso cambió, claro, cuando inconcientemente Alan le dio al busto de la mujer unos tres pequeños apretones, mandando señales a los cerebros de ambos, razón por la que los dos razonaron la situación en la que estaban al mismo tiempo. Fue cuando algo dentro de los dos resonó, algo extraño, misterioso… pero muchacho no le presto atención a eso.

"¡AAAHHHHH!"

Con un pie en la tumba, Alan se levanta como el rayo, alejándose un poco de la hechicera por miedo a que esta lo fuera a matar con alguno de los hechizos. Rápidamente el joven comenzó a pedir perdón a la joven, quien se levanto un poco, sentándose sobre el suelo, con ambas rodillas dobladas hacia los lados y hacia fuera.

Sin embargo, en lugar de enfadarse por ser manoseada, Kristal miraba al joven con una mirada pérdida, casi de sorpresa. Ella entonces se llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, bajando la mirada que mostraba asombro.

'_¿Q-que fue esa sensación?'_ pensó la joven confundida. _'F-fue como si algo dentro de los dos resonara, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo…'_ Ella alzo la mirada para ver al joven. _'Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando lo vi por primera vez, sentí que ya lo conocía… ¿Qué rayos fue esa sensación calida que sentí y que siento ahora?...¿Ah?¿Ahora?'_ fue cuando ella se llevo las manos a su rostro que descubrió algo que no esperaba. _'¿M-me estoy sonrojando?¿Por ese humano? No puede ser. Antes ya otros chicos han intentado manosearme, pero siempre les respondía con furia. ¿Por qué con él no?¿Porque con él me siento… nerviosa?'_

"¿Estas bien?"

El tren de ideas y pensamientos de Kristal fue interrumpido por la voz de Alan, quien se había quedado hincado frente a ella, mirándola con preocupación. Ante esta mirada, la hechicera no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mirando hacia otro lado.

"N-no… ¡Digo si! E-estoy bien..." respondía la joven, aun nerviosa por la mirada del muchacho humano. _'¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?'_

"¡Oigan ustedes!" Exclamaba Steve, llamando la atención de los dos. "¡Pueden hacer eso en un hotel, pero ahora estamos peleando por nuestras vidas!¡Así que vengan para acá!"

"¿pu?"

"¡HEY!" exclamaba Alan, sintiendo que era la forma correcta de responder, aunque en ese momento a la hechicera no le pareció que fuera la correcta.

Luego de cinco minutos, los tres jóvenes y el Kuriboh derrotaron a los monstruos que quedaban.

"Bueno, fueron muchos, pero por fin acabamos con ellos." Decía Alan con algo de cansancio.

"Si, pero hay que regresar con el maestro Duncan, debe de estar en problemas." Decía Steve, comenzando a correr.

"Si, hay que buscarlo, vamos Kuriboh."

"pu…." respondía la criatura con alegría.

"Genial" Exclamaba el joven, quien de inmediato noto que Kristal estaba muy callada, mirando al suelo perdidamente. "¿Vienes Kristal?"

"¿Eh?¡Ah!" respondía la mujer, sorprendida por haberla sacado de sus pensamientos. "S-si, voy con ustedes."

Los tres jóvenes y el Kuriboh corren a buscar a Duncan al cuarto principal y ayudarlo en su lucha. Mientras corren, Kristal se queda viendo a Alan con una mirada muy profunda y sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas, pensando aun en esa extraña sensación al momento de que el la tocaba.

'_Alan...'_ Kristal piensa.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-__011-Destiny's Force _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Devuelta en el salón del cristal, la lucha continuaba entre los dos guerreros, ninguno dándose tregua.

"_¡__DARK MAGIC ATTACK__!_"

"_¡__WATER WAVE__!_"

La esfera de magia oscura y un gran chorro de agua chocan y se desintegran en el aire. La batalla iba muy pareja, ninguno tenía ventaja sobre nadie. Los dos monstruos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose el uno al otro. Levian comenzó a reírse del hechicero sin razón aparente.

"Haha, Duncan, nunca me podrás eliminar con esa técnica tan básica."

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntaba el _Dark Magician_, aun manteniéndose serio_._

"Se que el _Dark Magic Attack_ es la técnica básica de los _Spellcasters_, así que no podrás eliminarme con eso. ¡Ahora, te mostrare una de mis técnicas especializadas!"

Ante estas palabras, Duncan se preparo para lo que sea, listo para levantar un escudo mágico. Levian concentra sus energías, un aura azul rodea de su cuerpo. Del piso comienzan a salir pequeñas torres de agua, danzando alrededor del _Amphibian Beast_. Duncan ve esto y se prepara para lo que venga, pero lo que pasaría no se lo esperaba.

"¡Toma esto!_¡__WATER PRISION__!_"

Las torres de agua se juntan sobre Levian, creando una enorme burbuja de agua que se la lanza a Duncan, el hechicero levantando su escudo mágico, _Waboku, _para defenderse. Pero, para su sorpresa, la burbuja lo engulle a el y al escudo por completo. El _Spellcaster_ quedo atrapado dentro de burbuja de agua, sorprendido por la técnica.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Duncan con sorpresa, viendo que no podía moverse, aunque si respirar.

"Mi _Water Prisión _es una técnica que no te permite moverte." Decía Levian con arrogancia. " Si lo quisiera, podría matarte ahora… pero no lo haré, dejare mejor que veas como destruyo el _Water Cristal._"

"¡No lo hagas!" Exclamaba el hechicero, viendo como la bestia del agua encara al cristal.

"¡Desaparece cristal!_¡__WATER WAVE__!_"

El ataque de chorro de agua golpea al cristal con fuerza. Aunque este normalmente resistiría un ataque de agua, debido a las fisuras que tiene, el cristal comienza a agrietarse más y más hasta llegar al punto en el que todo el cristal se hace pedazos, explotando como una pequeña bomba, esparciendo trozos por todas partes. Levian sonreía por su trabajo bien hecho, riendo victorioso.

"¡Solo faltan dos mas y el señor Exus regresara a este mundo!"

Duncan solo miraba hacia abajo en su prisión. Su cabello morado cubría su rostro y no se veía sus ojos, se sentía derrotado y humillado por la victoria de Levian.

"Diablos... si hubiera usado una de mis técnicas especiales, tu no hubieras podido atraparme." decía Duncan en voz baja, elevando su aura mágica poco a poco, furioso. "Me haz humillado, mi honor de hechicero ha sido destruido, pero…¡No te dejare con vida para que sigas destruyendo los demás cristales!"

El aura de Duncan se eleva más y más, la burbuja donde estaba comienza a ondular por la presión. Pronto llego a un punto en que la burbuja estallo, liberando al hechicero de su prisión. Al ver que su prisión de agua fue destruida, el monstruo anfibio volteo a ver al hechicero con confusión.

"¿Qué?¡Imposible!" Exclamaba el _Amphibian Beast_, sorprendido por la fuerza del hechicero. "¡Toma esto!"

Levian se lanza hacia Duncan para lanzarle un golpe en el rostro, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente y contraataca con un golpe certero en el estomago con su báculo. Levian cae al suelo adolorido por el golpe.

"Imposible… es mas fuerte que antes de la pelea." Comentaba la bestia con dolor.

Duncan lo mira con seriedad, antes de hacer desaparecer su báculo de hechicero. El _Dark Magician _junta ambas manos al nivel de su cintura, concentrando todo su poder mágico en el. Una esfera negra comienza a formarse entre sus manos, mientras rayos morados la rodean.

"Prepárate." Decía el hechicero con seriedad. "Esta es mi técnica mas poderosa. Con esta te acabare."

"¡No me dejare vencer!" Exclamaba Levian, poniéndose de pie. "¡Te encerrare como antes!_¡__WATER PRISION__!_"

El ataque de Levian se dirige hacia Duncan, pero este no se mueve, seguro de su victoria. El círculo de los hechiceros aparece bajo los pies del _Dark Magician_, abriendo los ojos al ver el ataque de su oponente acercarse.

"Debes saber una cosa; ¡Una técnica no funciona dos veces contra un hechicero!" Exclamaba Duncan, haciendo sus manos hacia el frente. "¡Toma esto!_¡DARK__ PLASMA__!_"

Duncan lanza su ataque, creando un cilindro de energía oscuro. Ambos ataques chocan, pero el ataque del _Spellcaster_ atraviesa con facilidad el de Levian, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque y lo recibió por completo.

"¡Noooo!"Exclamaba Levian, en sus últimos momentos de vida."¡No puedo morir hasta no haber alcanzado el máximo poder!¡Noooooooooo!"

Pero el ataque de Duncan era demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo de Levian, tragándoselo todo, atravesando la pared y perdiéndose en el cielo, donde el ataque termina de desintegrar su cuerpo mortal, acabando con su vida.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-003-Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De vuelta en el templo, el hechicero miraba con seriedad el agujero creado por su ataque, antes de bajar sus manos y colocarlas a un costado.

"Lo derrote..."

"¡Duncan!"

"¡Maestro!"

El hechicero volteo hacia la entrada y vio a Alan, Kristal, Steve y el Kuriboh aparecer del corredor donde se llevo a cabo las luchas contra los soldados de Levian, algo cansados por la misma.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunta Duncan a sus discípulos.

"Eso deberíamos preguntarle a usted..." Responde Kristal.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunta Alan, viendo el desastre que hay en el lugar.

"Discúlpenme..." respondía Duncan con decepción. "Derrote a Levian, pero el _Water Cristal_ fue destruido..."

"No se preocupe, maestro." decía Steve, tratando de animar al _Dark Magician. _"Solo debemos detener los otros dos cristales..."

"Tienen razón, este no es momento de deprimirse, salgamos de aquí, vamos hacia el siguiente cristal...."

"Bien..."

El grupo comienza a caminar y sale del templo, subiéndose de nuevo a su barco ya que no había nada más que hacer.

"Bien" Preguntaba Alan con confusión. "¿A que cristal vamos a proteger?"

"Según el mapa..." Empieza a decir Steve.

"Momento, ¿Tenemos un mapa?"

El grupo se quedo callado por unos segundos, antes de que Steve volviera a hablar.

"Ehm, según el mapa, el _Fire Cristal_ es el mas cercano, pero esta atravesando el mar, en otro continente."

"Ow, eso es malo…" decía Alan.

"Regresemos a la aldea y les pediremos si nos prestan este bote por mas tiempo." Decía Duncan.

"Buena idea, vamos de regreso."

"¡Bien!"

El bote comienza a navegar nuevamente, ahora yendo río abajo, regresando a _Kuriboh's Village_, con Duncan como el timonel, Alan se queda al frente del braco, mirando el agua pasar, mientras Kristal, Steve y Kuriboh están en un lado, sentados en el suelo. Durante el viaje de regreso, Kristal se queda mirando a Alan profundamente, preguntándose el porque de la extraña sensación. Steve se da cuenta de esto y comienza a molestarla nuevamente.

"Sabia que estabas enamorada de el." comentaba el hechicero, provocando que la joven se sonrojase.

"¡No es cierto!" Exclamaba Kristal, sorprendida y apenada por el comentario de Steve.

"Tu cara me indica que si, no importa, guardare el secreto."

"Piensa lo que quieras, yo no estoy enamorada de un simple humano." Decía la joven como si ella fuera superior a ellos, aunque en realidad no creía que los humanos fueran seres inferiores.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-012-Chrono's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Otra semana después, nuestros héroes llegaron a la _Kuriboh's Village_, donde le explicaron la situación al rey de los Kuribohs. Al ver que su viaje seria largo, les preparo un barco con motor mas grande en lugar del pequeño bote, además de provisiones necesarias para el viaje que aparecer durara un buen rato.

"Bueno, eso es todo, ya esta listo..." Decía el rey de los Kuribohs.

"Muchas gracias por su generosidad, su alteza." decía Duncan respetuosamente."Le prometo que se lo pagaremos de algún modo."

"No se preocupen por eso, no me deben nada, su misión nos afecta a todos, así que debemos ayudarles a que les vaya bien." decía la bola de pelos, antes de señalar al frente. "Para llegar al océano, solo sigan este río y los llevara hasta allá dentro de unos veintiún días. Cuando salgan al mar, vayan al noroeste, siguiendo al sol, y llegaran al puerto de _Balm_ en el continente _Betan_, dentro de una semana luego de salir al océano aproximadamente."

"Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos." decía Duncan, el braco comenzando a moverse.

"¡Adiós!"

"¡PU!¡PU!"

"¿Eh?"

Mientras el barco avanzaba, el pequeño Kuriboh logro saltar dentro del barco e inmediatamente salto a los brazos de Kristal, descansando en su pecho.

"¡Hey!¿Tu que haces aquí?" Preguntaba Alan, algo enojado por la acción del Kuriboh.

"Puuuu…"

"Creo que tenemos a otro compañero..." decía Steve viendo lo sucedido.

"Genial, otra boca que alimentar...." decía el joven con sarcasmo en su voz.

"Eh, Alan, no es para tanto..." decía Kristal tratando de calmar los ánimos de Alan.

"No me cae bien…" decía mientras miraba fijamente al Kuriboh, quien hacia lo mismo.

"Pupuuu"

"Yo me rindo..." decía Kristal mientras veía las chispas que salían cuando las miradas del joven y del Kuriboh chocan.

Al ver a los niños pelear, Duncan meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, maldiciendo su suerte.

"Esto será un _**laaaargo**_viaje....."

**Fin del Capitulo 8**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 9: **Hola a todos, soy Steve. Durante nuestro viaje hacia el continente _Betan_, nos vemos atrapados en una niebla extensa. ¿Un barco Fantasma? ¡Oh Dios mío! Eso quiere decir solo una cosa... ¡ZOMBIES! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**Peligro en Alta-mar, el barco de los Zombies.**_

Oh... una pila de huesos... ¡Corran por sus vidas!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ending 4_)


	10. Cap 9: Peligro en Altamar

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening_)

**Capitulo 9: Peligro en Alta-mar, el barco de los Zombies.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest -_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Han pasado tres semanas desde los acontecimientos en el _Water Temple_. Ahora, nuestros héroes están apunto de salir del rió y desembocar hacia el mar, después de un **laaaaargo** trayecto y de haberse detenido en los pueblos cerca del rió, lograron salir de el y llegaron al mar.

"Miren bien, nos alejamos del continente _Asgan_." Dijo Duncan, mientras mira la costa del continente. "Mírenlo bien, porque no regresaremos en un largo tiempo."

"Bueno, nos dirigimos ahora al continente _Betan_." Mencionó Steve al timón del barco. "En veinte días llegaremos."

"¿Veinte días?¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Tenemos ayuda del mar." Dijo Duncan seriamente. "Hay una corriente de agua rápida que viaja desde esta zona hasta _Balm_ en el continente _Betan_, reduciendo el tiempo de transporte entre los dos continentes. Es malo para los barcos que viajan de _Betan_ a _Asgan_, pero para nosotros es muy conveniente."

"Entiendo… vayámonos entonces."

Así, el barco entro a mar abierto, dejando las aguas continentales de _Asgan_.

Paso un tiempo y nada ocurrió, todo pasando tranquilamente, con Duncan serio, Steve intentando hacer algo pervertido en Kristal mientras ella tenia que liar con el Kuriboh que no quería soltarla. Alan por su parte estaba en el frente del barco, mirando el océano, nunca antes haberlo visto debido a que a el nunca le gustaba salir de su casa, menos de su ciudad. El era muy apegado a su familia y, por ciertos problemas y traumas, le era difícil salir al mundo exterior.

Todo iba tranquilo el los primeros nueve días de travesía, pero en el decimo día, aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, una niebla espesa aparece de la nada, rodeando todo a kilómetros a la redonda.

"¿Qué pasa?¿De donde salió esta neblina?" dijo Kristal, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

"No veo nada, no podré manejar el bote..." dijo Steve con confusión, siendo el en ese momento el que controlaba el barco.

"Silencio... escuchen..." dijo Duncan seriamente, todos se callan para escuchar lo que el hechicero dijo que se oía.

Y entonces lo escucharon. Provenientes de lo más denso de la neblina, se podían escuchar ruidos; gritos y lamentos, muchos de ellos, helando la sangre de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Q-q-que f-fue eso?" preguntó Alan con miedo. Pero al voltear a ver a su compañera, Kristal, vio que ella estaba peor.

"T-tengo m-m-miedo..." dijo la joven hechicera, su piel totalmente pálida, temblando sin control. Entonces, se escucho un grito muy fuerte, uno que la asusto mas de lo que ya estaba.

"¡AAAAHHHH!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way -_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Concentrándose en ver al frente, decidido a ver que era lo que causaba la neblina, Duncan logró ver algo a lo lejos: Un barco.

"Miren, es un barco." Comentó el hechicero, notando algo extraño en el navío."...pero no es un barco común... es..."

En efecto, un barco se acerca a ellos, uno bastante grande y largo. Pero tenía una apariencia muy antigua; la madera despintada, podrida y varios tablones no estaban, uno de los mástiles estaba caído y en los demás mástiles, una bandea con un dibujo de una calavera. Por la neblina, los gritos y la apariencia del enorme navío, los tres jóvenes dedujeron rápidamente lo que era, sus rostros poniéndose azules del susto.

"¡Un barco fantasma!" Exclamó Steve.

"N-no me gustan los fantasmas..." comentó Kristal, quien tenia tanto miedo que su cara se estaba poniendo mas pálida de lo que ya estaba… si eso es posible, claro.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Alan

"No tenemos opción, debemos subir al barco." Dijo Duncan con autoridad, los tres jóvenes y el Kuriboh mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza al hechicero.

"No habla enserio, maestro… ¿O si?" Preguntó Kristal mientras se ponía aun mas pálida… ¿Se puede?

"Claro que hablo enserio. He escuchado de estos barcos. La única forma de salir de esta niebla es entrando al barco y venciendo al que esta creando esta ilusión. De no ser así, navegaremos a ciegas por siempre."

"Así que esto es una ilusión…" comentó Alan, pensando.

"Bueno, hay que subir." Dijo Steve, señalando algo a un costado del barco. "Miren, hay una escalera ahí. Podemos subir usando eso."

"O-ok...pero a mi no me agrada la idea." Comentó la joven hechicera, volteando a ver a la bola de pelos que estaba cerca de ella. "Kuriboh, quédate aquí, no te vaya a pasar algo. ¿Ok?"

"¡Pu!" Exclamó el monstruo, asintiendo con la cabeza… o cuerpo, lo que sea.

Todos, menos Kuriboh, usan la escalera para subir al barco, Kristal hasta el final, ya que no quería que Steve espiara debajo de su falda. Los cuatro logran subir a cubierta y observan a su alrededor. Como era de esperarse, el lugar estaba vació, sucio, viejo y con algunas telarañas.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Steve, mirando a todos lados. Duncan se propone a advertirles algo, sin darse cuneta de que Alan estaba empezando a caminar solo hacia el frente.

"Primero que nada, asegúrense de no..."

"¡Aaaaaaaah!"

_-Crash!-_

"...pisar una tabla podrida y caer..." terminaba Duncan al ver el agujero por donde Alan había caído debido a su imprudencia. Kristal comienza a caminar con cuidado hasta llegar al borde del agujero, arrodillándose para mirar abajo.

"Oye Alan, ¿Estas bien?" Kristal preguntó al joven, quien solo respondió con unos quejidos.

Luego de ver que no tenía ningún hueso roto y que al parecer no había sufrido heridas de gravedad, el joven le sonrío a la hechicera que estaba a unos cinco metros de alto.

"Creo que si..." Respondía el humano. "Gracias a esta pila de huesos que suavizó mi caída."Comentó el tranquilamente. Aunque, cuando su mente registro lo que había dicho, su rostro se puso muy azul. "¿Pila de huesos?¡Ahhhhhh!"

"Creo que debemos bajar, ¿No?" preguntó Steve a Duncan.

"Eso iba a decir." Respondía el maestro.

Usando su magia para poder levitar, los tres hechiceros bajaron un nivel para ver que paso con Alan y lo ven sobre la pila de huesos, asustado y sin querer moverse.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Steve con confusión… y burla.

"C-c-cre-o q-que s-si..." respondía el joven con miedo, su mandíbula se movía rápidamente, haciendo que sus dientes chocaran entre si haciendo un extraño ruido.

"¿Qué?¿Tienes miedo?"

"N-no... solo me sorprendí un poco al caer ahí." dijo el joven con negación, Steve mirándolo sin creerle.

"Claaaaro…"

Duncan decide poner algo de orden a esta situación, comenzando a dar los objetivos de su 'misión'.

"Bueno, busquemos al que hace la ilusión." Comentó el hechicero. "Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Kristal y Alan, vayan abajo y busquen el cuarto de maquinas, Steve y yo iremos arriba y buscar el cuarto del capitán, ¿Entendido?"

"Maestro." Dijo Steve con algo de indignación."¿Por qué pone a Kristal y a Alan juntos? Kristal no es muy buena con la magia y Alan empezó a pelear hace poco."

"¡HEY!" Exclamón Alan y Kristal, viendo a Steve con enfado. Si las miradas pudieran matar… "Quizás sea cierto." Respondía el _Dark Magician_ seriamente, algo que a los dos jóvenes no les pareció. "Pero tengo mis razones; Kristal quizás no sea buena peleando, pero sus técnicas para atacar a varios enemigos son muy buenas. Alan, por su parte, acaba de aprender a pelear, si, pero la _Chaos Keyblade_ le ira dando mas poder conforme vaya peleando. Mientras mas luche, mas poder podrá resistir de el arma."

"Oh, entiendo…si tu lo dices..."

"Además…" Dijo Duncan, mirando a Steve de forma acusadora. "Ya se porque quieres _trabajar_ con Kristal." Comentó mientras recordaba algo que ocurrió hace algo de tiempo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

_En una especie de castillo, todo era tranquilidad, no ocurría nada malo y los hechiceros que estaban ahí la pasaban tranquilamente… hasta que… _

"_¡Aaaaahhhh!¡Pervertido!" _

_-Slap!-_

_Se escuchan unos gritos y sonidos de golpes provenientes de una habitación de entrenamiento. Los hechiceros cerca pudieron escucharlos y se apiadaban de quien los recibía. _

"_¡Ow, ow, ow!¡Eso si dolió!" Exclamó Steve mientras se sujetaba la mejilla donde Kristal lo había abofeteado con fuerza, tanta que aun se veía la marca de la mano en ella._

"_¡¿Quién te crees para estarme manoseando de esa forma?!" dijo la joven hechicera, su rostro colorado por la vergüenza y rabia que sentía en esos momentos._

"_Pero… solo fue tantito." Comentó Steve con inocencia, algo que hizo que la joven se enfadara._

"_¡ES LA TERCERA VEZ EN EL DIA!¡Y APENAS SON LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA!"_

"_Steve…" Dijo Duncan, quien aparece por detrás de él, ya que estaba entrenando a los dos jóvenes desde temprano y las mañas del joven hechicero lo estaban cansando. Steve miró al Dark Magician y rió nerviosamente._

"_¡M-Maestro!" Exclamó Steve sorprendido. "Eh… ¿Cómo esta? Hehehe…"_

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso, Steve?" preguntó Duncan acusadoramente. _

"_P-pero si yo no hice nada…"_

"_¡Mentira!" Exclamó Kristal con enfado. "¡¿Entonces que estaba haciendo tu mano debajo de mi falda?!"_

"_Eh… ¿Explorando?"_

_No debió haber dicho eso…._

"_¡__CRISTAL SHOWER__!" _

"_¡AAAAHHHH!"_

_De verdad, no lo debió haberlo dicho…_

"_Steve… "Comentó Duncan luego de presenciar el ataque de Kristal sin siquiera inmutarse por ello. "¿Ahora ya vez porque no quiero que trabajes en equipo con Kristal en las misiones que nos encomiendan?" preguntó el hombre de cabello morado, su única respuesta fue un leve quejido. "Espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer, eh Steve." Dijo, mientras se retiraba de la habitación._

"_¡Por __**tu**__ bien, espero que no!" Exclamó Kristal, también dejando la habitación, dejando a un Steve más muerto que vivo en el lugar._

**-**

"Si, recuerdo el dolor de aquel día…" dijo Steve con melancolía, mientras que Kristal se enfada al recordar otra cosa.

"Si, yo también." Dijo la joven con enfado. "También recuerdo que, el mismo día en la tarde, iba caminando a mi cuarto cuando de vi caminando en sentido contrario. Y luego, cuando estabas junto enfrente de mi, te _'tropezaste'_ y caíste encima de mi, con tu cara entre mis pechos… ¡Y te restregaste en ellos!"

"Si, lo recuerdo…" Dijo Steve con una expresión de morbo, sonriendo. "Fue lindo, lo mas maravilloso que me ha sucedido."

"¡STEVE!" Exclamó la hechicera, que estaba que explotaba del coraje. "¡Te daré una tunda como la que te di en aquel entonces!"

Alan, viendo que la joven iba a matar a su compañero, rápidamente la sujetó por detrás para evitar que actuara. Kristal aún intentaba matarlo, pero el agarre del joven era muy fuerte. Duncan sólo suspiró ante esta escena.

"Niños, cálmense…" dijo el hechicero adulto. "Como ven, Steve y Kristal no pueden ir en el mismo equipo, ya que su trabajo en equipo seria… pues… mínimo. Por eso es que elegí que Alan y Kristal vallan juntos." Comentó con seriedad, el humano y la hechicera afirmando rápidamente, pero Steve ve la oportunidad de molestar a ambos jóvenes, por lo que sonrío burlescamente.

"¡Hey, Kristal! Si te enfadas tanto conmigo por lo que hago, ¿Por qué no con Alan?"

"¿Eh?¿A que te refieres?" preguntó la joven con confusión.

"¿No recuerdas lo que paso en el _Water Temple_? Cuando Alan cayó sobre ti."

Rápidamente, los dos jóvenes se sonrojan ante el recuerdo, ella aun teniendo la sensación en su pecho y el en su mano. Rápidamente es el humano el que le contesta.

"¡Oye! Pero eso fue sólo un accidente."

"Tenias tu mano en su pecho y le diste tres apretones al seno de ella, ¿Eso era un accidente? A mi parecer la estabas sintiendo."

"Uh, bueno veras… sólo fue eso, un accidente."

"Si, claro, y yo soy un caballero." Se burlaba Steve sarcásticamente, Alan se le quedó mirando raro.

"¿Aceptas que eres un pervertido y no te importa?"

"Exacto, así soy y no pienso cambiar."

"Lamentablemente…" comentó Kristal, mirando a su compañero hechicero con enfado.

"Bueno ya cálmense." Dijo Duncan, tomando de nuevo el control de la conversación. "Alan y Kristal, ustedes irán al fondo del barco para investigar, Steve y Yo iremos arriba."

"Muy bien, iremos a investigar." dijo comentó la _Dark Magician Girl._, mientras ella y el joven de gorra gris van al fondo del barco. Pero, antes de que desaparecieran, Steve los llamaba, gritándoles.

"¡Nomás no se vayan a _divertir_ mucho!¿Ok?"

"¡Steve!" Exclamón al unísono, sonrojados, antes de desaparecer en una esquina

"Bueno." Dijo Duncan, llamando la atención de su alumno. "Vayamos a investigar."

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que se separaron y aún no hay rastros de quien quiera que este haciendo la ilusión de la neblina, además de que no parece haber nadie en el barco.

_-Con Alan y Kristal-_

Los dos jóvenes ya habían dado unas dos vueltas al fondo del barco y no habían encontrado nada. Descansaron un momento de tanta caminata y charlaron un poco para pasar el rato. Luego se dedicaron a seguir buscando, dando la tercera vuelta al fondo.

"Ya pasó casi unas dos horas y no hay nada." Comentó el joven, caminando con naturalidad, su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda para mayor seguridad. "¿Crees que haya algo aquí, Kristal?"

"S-si... p-pero sigamos buscando..." Respondía la joven nerviosamente, algo que el noto con facilidad.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡Claro que si!¿Acaso tú no?"

"La verdad, estoy aterrado." Dijo el joven con nerviosismo. "Pero hay que seguir investigando..."

"Pero a mi nunca me han gustado los lugares tenebrosos." Comentó la joven hechicera, mirando con esperanza al joven. "¿P-puedo s-sujetarme de tu brazo?"

"¿Uh?" Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque al ver el estado de la joven, decidió no oponer resistencia… como si él quisiera ponerla. "De acuerdo…"

La joven rápidamente se aferro a su brazo derecho, abrazándolo como si fuera su salvavidas. Claro que el joven se sonrojo mucho por la cercanía, ya que el sólo pensaba en que le sujetaría la chamarra, no que pegaría a el así.

'_Solo cálmate, esta asustada, no es que se interese en ti. Debes mantener la calma y mostrarte sereno… Rayos, se sienten tan suaves… ¡Concéntrate!'_

Luego de que ganara la batalla sobre su lado pervertido, continuó caminando, Kristal muy pegada a él, mirando a todos lados, en especial hacia atrás. Las cosas continuaron así sin problemas por unos minutos hasta que…

"¡Buajajaja!"

"¡Ahhhhh!"

Kristal sujeta el brazo de Alan con más fuerza debido a la risa diabólica salida de la nada. Luego de un rato, después de calmarse, se da cuenta de lo que hizo y noto que Alan la miraba, su rostro algo rojo.

"L-lo siento…" dijo la joven hechicera.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el humano con preocupación.

"Si, s-sólo se sorprendí.... ¿De donde vienen esos gritos?"

"Creo que de esa puerta..." el joven señalaba a una puerta unos pasos mas delante. Kristal la miraba con confusión.

"Que extraño, no recuerdo que esa puerta estuviera ahí en las ultimas dos vueltas."

Ambos se acercan a la puerta para investigarla, y se escucha como si hubiera algo del otro lado. Alan decide abrirla, pero Kristal no se ve muy convencida.

"No creo que debamos abrirla..." Comentó nerviosamente.

"Lo se, pero debemos ver que es. "Dijo el joven, tampoco seguro de que fuera buena idea."Ahí voy..."

El joven abre la puerta lentamente para ver su interior. Al abrirla por completo, desearía no haberlo hecho ya que, del otro lado, habían monstruos tipo _Zombie_, con su piel negra, sin trozos de su carne, bocas ensangrentadas, cerebros al aire libre y otros con los ojos colgando. Eran tantos que Alan no pudo identificarlos muy bien, aunque fueran pocos no los podría haber identificado, ya que ambos estaban mas que aterrados.

"T-te dije que n-no lo abrieras." Dijo la hechicera con miedo.

"Y-ya es t-tarde para e-eso…" respondía su compañero, mientras ella volteaba a verlo.

"Eh ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Eh ¿Que tal correr?"

"Me parece buena idea.... ¡Ahhhhh!"

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, ambos se echan a correr. Debido a esto, los _Zombies_ los persiguen por todo el fondo del barco, sorprendentemente corriendo velozmente.

"¡Yo pensé que los _Zombies_ solo caminaban lentamente!" Exclamó Alan sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¡Ya vez que no!¡Mejor corre!" Exclamó Kristal también con miedo.

Ambos seguían corriendo por sus vidas, siendo perseguidos por todo tipo de _Zombies_, incluso varios que no eran de apariencia humana. Mientras corrían, Alan tenia otro comentario que hacer.

"¡Malditos juegos de _Resident Evil_!¡Me han mentido!"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Mientras tanto, Duncan y Steve ya se habían encontrado con los _Zombies_ antes que Alan y Kristal y ya estaba siendo rodeado por ellos. Aunque ya habían derrotado a muchos con facilidad, más y más llegaban, poniendo en aprietos a los dos hechiceros.

"No se cansan de seguir viniendo." dijo Duncan, con su báculo en la mano y desintegrando a uno de los _Zombies_ con sus poderes mágicos.

"Eso parece, maestro." Respondía Steve. "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

Los dos _Spellcasters_ continúan su lucha con los _Zombies_, vendiendo fácilmente a varios, pero los _Zombies_ son interminables, los superan en número y salen más y más de las habitaciones cercanas, haciendo la batalla interminable. Pronto, los muertos vivientes acorralaron a los dos hombres al final de un pasillo.

"¡Diablos! Son demasiados." Exclamó Steve, golpeando aun _Zombie_ en el rostro, arrancándole la cabeza que cae al suelo, mientras su cuerpo la buscaba frenéticamente. "No podremos contra tantos."

"Hay que buscar al que esta controlando a estos _Zombies_." Dijo Duncan con seriedad, pensando en alguna forma de derrotar a los _Zombies_. "¡Hazte a un lado Steve!¡Voy a hacer camino!"

Obedeciendo a su maestro, el joven _Skilled Dark Magician _ se hace a un lado, mientras el aura de Duncan crece más y mas. El _Dark Magician _coloca sus alrededor de su cintura, reuniendo magia oscura entre ellas. Los _Zombies_ se abalanzaban contra el, dispuestos a matarlo, pero el hechicero estaba preparado.

"_¡DARK PLASMA!_"

Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, Duncan libera un poderoso cilindro de magia oscura hacia el frente, rodeado de relámpagos morados. El ataque del hechicero logra hacer efecto al desintegrar a cuanto _Zombie_ estaba frente a el, solo dejando algunos trozos de sus cuerpos, en especial sus pies, que estaban fuera del alcance del ataque.

"Vamos antes de que lleguen mas." Dijo Duncan seriamente a su alumno. "El líder debe estar en la cabina del capitán."

"Muy bien, ¡Vamos por el!" Exclamó con ánimos el joven.

Ambos comienzan a correr, buscando la cabina del capitán, peleando contra _Zombies_ en cada esquina. Luego de unos minutos de correr y luchar, ambos ven una puerta enorme que esta siendo resguardada por una gran cantidad de _Zombies_.

"Creo que es aquí..." comentó Duncan, mirando hacia donde esta la puerta. Pero Steve se da cuenta de algo malo.

"¡Mire detrás de nosotros, maestro!"

Al mirar hacia atrás, Duncan ve mas _Zombies_ bloquean su ruta de escape. Están acorralados, sin lugar por donde huir, los dos se ponen en guardia. El maestro mira con atención a su alumno, pensando en algo para salir de ahí.

"Steve, yo abriré paso con mis poderes, tu entra en la cabina y elimina al que este haciendo esto."

"Pero..."

"¡Date prisa!" Exclamó el _Dark Magician. _"Yo los detendré porque se luchar mas. Aparte tu no haz usado mucha magia, por lo cual estas en mejores condiciones de pelear que yo. ¡Ve!"

"Esta bien maestro, te prometo que lo venceré sea lo que sea." Dijo Steve con seguridad, algo a lo que el hombre de cabello morado sonreía.

"Muy bien..." Dijo el hechicero, antes de ponerse frente a los _Zombies_ que están resguardando la puerta. El _Spellcaster_ levanta su báculo hacia el frente y lanza un ataque básico. "_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

La esfera de magia oscura sale del báculo mágico y desintegra a los _Zombies_ que estaban al frente, abriéndole paso a Steve. Pero Duncan cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente.

"¡Maestro!¿Esta bien?" Preguntó Steve con preocupación.

"No te preocupes por mi, no me rendiré con esto. "Comentó Duncan con cansancio, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "¡Vete Steve!¡Derrota al que crea las ilusiones mientras yo los distraigo!"

"Muy bien maestro, cuente conmigo."

Tras decir esto, Steve se dirige a la puerta y entra en la habitación, mientras más _Zombies_ se aproximan a Duncan.

"Buena suerte."Comentó el _Dark Magician_, antes de voltear a ver a sus rivales. "Muy bien, creo que es hora de mandar a estos _Zombies_ de regreso de donde vinieron." Duncan se prepara para pelear, sin saber si esta sería su última batalla.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Dentro de la habitación, Steve esta en plena oscuridad, no podía ver nada ni distinguir ni una sola silueta. Le hechicero miraba a todos lados, intentando ver algo. Aun así, puede sentir el aura oscura rodeando el lugar.

"¿Dónde estas?" Preguntó el _Skilled Dark Magician_ con valentía. "Se que estas aquí, cobarde. ¡Sal y pelea!"

"¿Me buscabas, muchacho?"

Steve voltea rápidamente a ver quien era, detectando a otra persona en el lugar. Ve a un _Zombie_ con piel azul, delgado, con un ojo entre abierto y con una quijada suelta. Lleva puesto un pantalón rojo, una camisa roja con amarillo sin mangas. Pero lo que llama mas su atención es su espada, igual a la que usan los esgrimistas. El hechicero se ponía en guardia, viendo a su rival, quien solo 'sonrió'.

"Saludos." Dijo el _Zombie_. "Mi nombre es _Earl of Demise_ y este lugar será tu tumba."

"Así que tu eres el que crea la niebla, ¿Verdad?" preguntó el hechicero con seriedad.

"Y si lo soy, ¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"¡Desvanece la niebla! Tenemos una misión muy importante y por tu culpa no podemos pasar."

"¿Misión? Te refieres a los cristales ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?" Preguntó Steve con confusión y sorpresa. "No me digas que…"

"Así es." Exclamó el _Zombie_ flotante, blandiendo su espada con fiereza. "Yo soy Earl, comandante de la unidad de guerreros _Zombies_ a cargo del señor Exus."

"Incluso en el mar, Exus trata de detenernos." Pensaba seriamente el hechicero, antes de mirar al _Zombie_ con decisión. "¡Pues te diré que no se saldrán con la suya!"

"Tienes agallas muchacho."Reía Earl con burla. "Pero no creo que tengas el poder de vencerme."

"¡Te demostrare que no necesito la ayuda de nadie para ganarte!"

Y así comienza otra pelea entre el bien y el mal, esta vez en medio del vasto mar, donde nadie puede ayudarlos.

**Fin del Capitulo 9 **

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 10: **Hola otra vez, soy Alan. La batalla entre Steve y Earl continua, Duncan esta muy cansado y Kristal se ha desmayado. ¿Que podemos hacer? ... ¿Hielo?¿Yo hice eso?¿Quien es esa sombra? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**El hundimiento del Barco de los Zombies**_

Ohhh, hielo...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	11. Cap 10: El Hundimiento del barco

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 10: El hundimiento del Barco de los Zombies.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

La pelea en el barco de los _Zombies_ apenas había empezado. Mientras Steve pelea con Earl, Alan y Kristal tienen serios problemas, corriendo por sus vidas de los muertos vivientes que aparecían a cada rato y en cada esquina.

"¡AAAAAHHH!¡ Por aquí también hay!" Exclamó Kristal, viendo que un grupo de monstruos aparece frente a ellos.

"¡¿Son interminables o que?!" Preguntó Alan con frustración.

Ambos se lanzan contra los _Zombies_, viendo que era inútil el tratar de huir. Hace unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que eran muy débiles y decidieron atacar a quienes se les aparecía en frente. Iban muy bien y ya casi habían terminado con el grupo de treinta que los habían atacado, cuando llegaron los refuerzos de los _Zombies_, siendo ahora unos cincuenta.

Luego de esto, ambos jóvenes no tuvieron más opción que correr, escapando de ellos para salvarse.

"Me pregunto de donde rayos salieron tantos _Zombies_ de la nada." Comentó Alan mientras corría. "Durante dos horas no aparecía ni uno ¿Y ahora hay miles? No parece lógico. ¿Dónde estaban?"

"¡Yo que sé!" Exclamó frustrada su compañera. "¡Lo que hay que hacer es seguir peleando contra ellos!... ¡Uh oh!"

Mientras corrían, no se dieron cuenta de que los _Zombies_ los habían llevado a un callejón sin salida hasta que estaban justo frente a ella. Mirando la pared de madera, ambos voltearon para ver que los _Zombies_ estaban por llegar.

"Alan, ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó la hechicera, colocándose frente al humano.

"¡No lo se!" Respondió Alan nerviosamente, cuando algo captó su atención "¿Uh? Espera, déjame veo algo."

"Si es debajo de mi falda, no creas que lo tomare como un ultimo deseo." Amenazaba Kristal, mientras el la miraba con extrañes.

"¡Claro que no!¡Pienso seguir vivo, no resignándome a morir!" Exclamó el joven. "A demás, se que no te gusta y no te pediría algo así. Yo no pienso así."

"Si eso es cierto, eres el primer hombre de mi edad que no piensa de forma pervertida."

'_¿Acaso esta mujer no nos conoce o que? Todos somos así, aunque sea muy dentro de nosotros, es nuestra naturaleza…'_ Pensó Alan seriamente.

El joven se acercó a la pared y con la _Chaos Keyblade_ comenzó a golpearla, logrando hacer un pequeño agujero lo suficientemente grande como para ver através de el. La joven volteó a verlo, extrañado por lo que hacia.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? Ahora no es tiempo de hacer agujeros en la pared." Comentó ella.

"Espera… ¡BIEN!" Exclamó el joven con felicidad, llamando mucho la atención de la hechicera.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mira, puedo ver que del otro lado de la pared, al parecer es otro pasillo. Si rompemos esta pared, podemos seguir corriendo, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para salir." Comentó el joven, antes de voltear a ver a la hechicera. "Kristal ¿Podrías hacer un agujero más grande con tu magia?"

"Claro que lo haría… ¡Si no fuera porque ya vienen!"

Alan volteó a ver hacia el frente, viendo que el grupo de _Zombies_ se acercaba a ellos velozmente. Kristal preparó su ataque más fuerte, concentrando su aura mágica lo suficiente para que pequeñas esferas aparecieran alrededor de ella, mientras los _Zombies_ se acercan a ellos sin saber lo que les espera.

"_¡__CRYSTAL SHOWER__!_"

El ataque de Kristal golpeó de lleno a los _Zombies_, atravesando sus débiles cuerpos y mandándolos al suelo. La joven se da la vuelta para mirar a Alan con seriedad.

"¡Yo los distraigo, tu haz el agujero con tu llave!"

"¡De acuerdo!¡Distráelos por favor!"

"No tienes que decírmelo dos veces."

Los _Zombies_, como son más difíciles de _'matar'_, se ponen de pie, aun con los agujeros de la técnica de Kristal en sus cuerpos. Los únicos que no se levantaron fueron aquellos cuyos cerebros fueron atravesados por esas técnicas, cesando toda actividad. La _Dark Magician Girl _ continuaba lanzando su ataque a los _Zombies_, pero estos eran demasiados, aun con su técnica para atacar a muchos, los _Zombies_ _'sobrevivientes' _se lanzaron a ella.

"¡Diablos!_¡__CRYSTAL SHOWER__!_"

Kristal realizaba su técnica nuevamente y los _Zombies_ la recibían, siendo perforados por ella, pero los sobrevivientes se volvían a poner de pie y la atacaban. La _Spellcaster _entonces extendió su báculo, reuniendo su energía mágica color rosa, lanzándoles un _Black Burning_ a los muertos. Continuo realizando varios de sus hechizos, deteniendo a los _Zombies_, pero estos seguían saliendo y el cansancio se hacia visible en su rostro. Pronto ya no le quedaba energía, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, agotada.

"No, ya no puedo resistir más…" Dijo débilmente la joven, respirando agitadamente, sus parpados pesados.

"¡Kristal!" Exclamó el joven frente a un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar por la pared. "¡Termine el agujero!¡Vámonos!"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo moverme." Respondía ella, sonriendo débilmente, sintiendo que estaba por desmayarse. "Vete tu, sálvate…"

"¡No! No puedo irme sin ti. Vamos."

"Ya, te dije… que no puedo moverme…"

"¡Entonces te llevare yo!"

Alan se coloca a lado de ella y, de alguna forma, logra subirla a su espalda, cargándola de caballo. La joven miraba con asombro al humano que no quería dejarla ahí, sonriendo débilmente antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento.

'_Idiota…' _pensó ella antes de que todos se volviera oscuro.

"No te preocupes Kristal." Dijo el joven, mirándola de reojo. "Estarás bien, encontraremos a Duncan y a Steve y sald… ¡Oh diablos!"

Alan mira hacia atrás y ve que los _Zombies_ se levantan y comienzan a perseguirlos. El se pone a correr, pasando por el agujero que dejo y alejándose, los monstruos rompiendo lo que quedaba de la pared para poder pasar con más facilidad. El joven seguía corriendo, los _Zombies_ acercándose peligrosamente, ya que el corría más lento por cargar a la mujer en su espalda.

"¡No!¡Si me alcanza, Kristal y yo estaremos en problemas!¡Diablos!"

Los _Zombies_, al estar muy cerca del joven, se lanzaron hacia el con la intención de derribarlo. Alan se dio cuenta de esto y salto hacia el frente, dándose una vuelta en el aire y cruzando sus brazos sobre su rostro.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó el joven, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha para defenderse. "Por favor _Chaos Keyblade_, si de verdad tu me das el poder, dame el necesario para derrotarlos, por favor, dame algo. ¡Cualquier cosa!"

Y entonces sucedió. La _Chaos Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras un extraño símbolo, un rombo dorado con cuatro líneas perpendiculares a cada lado de dicho rombo, apareció en la frente del joven. La mano izquierda de Alan se sintió fría, muy fría. Inconcientemente, el extendió su mano hacia el frente y, al apuntar a los _Zombies_, una ventisca de aire congelado salio de esta, impactando a los monstruos y congelándolos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El joven cayó de espaldas, la desmayada hechicera cayendo primero, amortiguando la caída de el que cayo sobre ella, con la nuca de él en su estomago. Después de quejarse, Alan miró al frente, mirando a los _Zombies_ encerrados en hielo, antes de mirar su mano izquierda, que tenia aun restos de aire helado, sorprendiéndose de esto.

"¿Hielo?" Preguntó el joven con confusión, antes de recordar a su compañera desmayada. "No hay tiempo de pensar en eso, debo buscar un lugar para escondernos."

Alan se puso de pie y reviso a su compañera para ver si no tenia ninguna herida de importancia por la caída, sonrojándose un poco al inspeccionarla solo de vista. Luego de ver que no tenia nada, la cargo de nuevo en su espalda y comenzó a correr, buscando un refugio, mientras piensa el lo que acaba de hacer.

Minutos después, luego de dejar el fondo del barco y subir, Alan se encuentra con Duncan, los _Zombies_ con los que peleaba han desaparecido, desintegrados por sus ataques mágicos, mientras él esta sentado en el suelo, recargado sobre la pared, respirando con dificultad.

"¡Duncan!¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el joven con preocupación, acercándose a él. Duncan lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

"Si, no te preocupes, solo que use la mayor parte de mi energía al detenerlos." Comentó el hechicero, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato de la hechicera en la espalda del joven."¿Que le paso a Kristal?"

"Se desmayo, uso mucho de su poder mágico y ya no pudo más…"

"Ya veo…"

Alan entonces noto que el otro hechicero no estaba por ningún lado y esto lo confundió.

"¿Dónde esta Steve?" pregunto el joven, a lo que Duncan señalo a una puerta al fondo.

"Esta adentro de la habitación, peleando con el sujeto que esta haciendo estas ilusiones..."

"¡Entonces vamos a ayudarle!"

"No podemos." Comentó Duncan con cansancio. "La puerta esta sellada con un escudo mágico muy poderoso y no la podemos abrir."

"Déjame intentarlo entonces."

"No, espera, no podrás hacer nada. El escudo es sumamente fuerte. Intente destruirlo con mi técnica, _Dark Plasma_, pero no le hizo nada."

"Entonces, Steve esta peleando solo." Dijo el joven con enfado. "¿Y no podemos ayudarle?"

"así es, solo queda esperar."

"Rayos…" Alan deja a Kristal en el suelo con delicadeza, apoyándola en la pared donde estaba Duncan, antes de mira hacia la puerta

_-Con Steve y Earl adentro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Dentro de la habitación, los poderes mágicos y demoniacos de los dos guerreros chocaban entre si, creando algunas explosiones en la larga habitación.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó Earl, quien se abalanza contra Steve con su espada, dando varios golpes con ella "_¡__DARKNESS STRIFE__!_".

Steve levantó su báculo, creando un escudo defensivo, _Waboku_, que bloqueó todos los cortes de la espada de Earl, quien lo ve con algo de sorpresa, alejándose de él mientras sonríe.

"Veo que eres fuerte." Dijo el _Zombie_ flotante. "Ahora veo porque eres un _Level B Spellcaster, _tus poderes son algo interesantes. Pero no podrás vencerme, debido a que soy un _Level A Zombie_, ¡Significa que soy superior a ti!"

A Steve no le pareció hacer efecto esas palabras, que tenían algo de verdad, estaba en desventaja de nivel. Pero el sólo sonrió.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Preguntó el hechicero con confianza, algo que a Earl le confundió.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mi maestro me comento algo." Dijo Steve, recordando las palabras de Duncan. "Me dijo que, en una pelea, no importa el tipo de guerrero ni el nivel en el que se encuentra, lo que importa es que tan alto puedes elevar tu aura y así derrotar al oponente."

"Ha, si tu maestro cree en eso, debe ser débil y tonto." Dijo Earl con burla. "Cualquiera sabría que dependiendo el nivel de uno, es el poder que tiene. Es ilógico pensar que uno de nivel inferior pueda vencer a uno de nivel superior. ¡Por eso es que los niveles se crearon en un principio!"

"Tienes razón en lo ultimo, pero si crees que el nivel lo es todo, entonces ven y atácame con todas tus fuerzas. Te demostraré quien tiene la razón."

"¡Me parece bien, pero se que yo tengo la razón, y lo veras ahora!" Exclamó Earl, reuniendo energía oscura en su espada. "_¡¡__JUDGMENT SWORD__!!_"

Un poderoso rayo de energía púrpura sale de su espada, saliendo en dirección a Steve. El hechicero, confiado, solo levanta su báculo, preparado para recibirlo.

"_¡HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!"_

Un escudo mágico celeste se forma alrededor de Steve, deteniendo el ataque de energía púrpura de Earl, sorprendiendo al _Zombie_.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Earl con sorpresa y enfado. "¡No puede ser! Se supone que es mi técnica más poderosa. Un escudo de un _Level BSpellcaster_ no debería resistir el ataque más fuerte de un _Level A_. ¿Entonces porque?"

"Te lo he dicho." Dijo Steve con seguridad. "Tu solo te basas en el nivel, y crees que ninguno de nivel inferior te puede ganar. Pero si uno de nivel inferior se esfuerza, puede derrotar a uno de nivel superior. Eso es lo que nuestro maestro nos ha enseñado y es por eso que el clan de los _Spellcasters_ es de los más fuertes de este mundo."

"¡Tonterías!¿Crees que me voy a dejar ganar por alguien que cree en eso?¡Te equivocas! Prepárate porque te lanzare la _Judgment__ Sword_ más poderosa que he hecho."

Earl reúne de nuevo energía oscura en su espada, preparándose para el ataque más poderoso que haya hecho en su vida. Sin embargo, mientras Earl carga su poder, el aura de Steve comienza a aumentar, haciéndose visible su aura anaranjada. El joven hechicero extiende sus manos al frente, creando frente a sus palmas una esfera de llamas perfectamente redonda del tamaño de un balón de soccer, con algunas pequeñas llamaradas saliendo de esta esfera, que en si era una versión en miniatura de un sol. Steve veía a Earl con decepción.

"Es muy triste que pienses así..."

"_¡__JUDGMENT SWORD__!_"

El ataque de Earl se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia Steve, pero el no se mueve. El _Skilled Dark Magician_ cierra los ojos por uno momento, antes de abrirlos rápidamente, mirándolo con decisión.

"¡Te haré ver que mis teorías son correctas!¡Toma esto!¡Mi hechizo más fuerte!" Exclamó Steve, haciendo estallar el mini sol en sus manos, de ahí su nombre. "_¡__SOLAR EXPLOSION__!_"

La esfera de fuego se volvió una especie de cilindro de plasma anaranjado, viajando velozmente hacia delante. Ambos ataques se encuentran en el centro de la habitación, expulsando todo el aire del lugar velozmente. Los objetos que están en la habitación cerca del lugar donde ambos ataques chocaron salen volando o son destruidos por la fuerza del ataque. Por un momento, ambas fuerzas se mantienen equilibradas, pero Earl parecía más agotado por toda al energía que empleaba, mientras que Steve estaba más fresco. Entonces, el ataque del hechicero comienza a ganarle terreno al del monstruo, avanzando cada vez más rápido hacia el, quien miró sorprendido como el ataque de fuego estaba justo frente a él.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó Earl al sentir el calor del ataque de fuego en sus manos. "¡El solo es un _Level B_!"

El ataque de Steve lo golpea, quemando su cuerpo en segundos, no dejando ni un rastro de lo que anterior mente fue el líder de los _Zombies_. El _Spellcaster_ bajo las manos luego de ver que su ataque había dado en el blanco, sonriendo orgulloso de su trabajo.

"Se acabo, logre vencerlo..." Dijo Steve, para luego caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyándose con ambas manos en el suelo, sumamente cansado. "Ahora, debo salir de aquí…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Pero en eso, sin previo aviso, el barco se sacude violentamente, sacando a todos los presentes de balance.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Steve, acercándose a una ventana, que intento abrir sin éxito. "¿Un escudo mágico? Y es uno muy fuerte." Dijo mientras miraba al exterior, notando algo que no le agradaba. "Diablos, el barco se ha de estar hundiendo. Debo salir de aquí."

Steve corre a la puerta por donde entro para tratar de salir, pero ve que esta bloqueada por un escudo mágico, el mismo que Duncan no pudo destruir.

"¿Aquí también?¿Y ahora que haré?"

_-Del otro lado de la puerta.-_

"_¡__DARK MAGIC ATTACK__!_"

El ataque mágico de Duncan choca contra la puerta con gran fuerza, pero este no destruye el escudo mágico que protege la entrada, ni siquiera le hace algo de daño.

"Rayos, no tenemos tiempo."Dijo el hechicero con desesperación. "Hay que sacar a Steve de ahí o si no..."

El hechicero intento una y otra vez destruir esa puerta, pero era inútil cualquier intento por derribarla.

"Necesitamos algo más fuerte que el escudo, ¿Pero que?" Se puso a pensar por un momento, necesitaban algo que pudiera abrir ese escudo mágico… ¿Abrir? "¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Duncan, antes de voltear a ver al joven que estaba detrás de el. "Alan, usa la _Chaos Keyblade_ y destruye el escudo."

"¿Eh?¿De que hablas?" Preguntó el joven confundido.

"Eres el único que puede sujetar la _Chaos Keyblade_, cuyo poder es legendario en esta Galaxia. Con su poder será más suficiente para destruir el escudo."

"Pero no tengo mucho tiempo de usarla, no puedo controlar su poder."

"Si lo que las leyendas dicen son ciertas, la _Keyblade_ reaccionara con tu alma y podrás usar más de su poder mágico."

"Entiendo. Muy bien, lo intentare."

El joven hace aparecer la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y la sujeta con ambas manos, encarando a la puerta.

"¡Aquí voy!" Exclamó el muchacho, lanzándose contra el escudo mágico y lo golpea con la _Keyblade_. Al instante, el escudo mágico aparece, empleando fuerza suficiente para soportar el ataque de la llave espada.

Al principio parece que el escudo resiste, pero cuando Alan estaba por darse por vencido, la _Keyblade_ brilla con un color carmesí, incrementando su fuerza, forzando más y más al escudo mágico. El joven nota que unas cuarteadoras aparecen en el escudo mágico, algo extraño, pero esto indicaba que estaba forzándolo mucho, hasta el punto de quebrase.

"¡No me daré por vencido!¡Aaaaaahhh!"

Con un último esfuerzo, empleando todas sus energías, el joven logra atravesar el escudo mágico como si fuera de cristal, los trozos transparentes desapareciendo al contacto con el suelo. Con la fuerza del corte, Alan logro incluso cortar la puerta en dos, dejando libre al hechicero que estaba detrás de ella.

"¡SI!¡Lo logre!" Exclamó Alan al ver que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

Steve da un paso afuera, saliendo de la habitación y mira a los dos hombres frente a la puerta con felicidad.

"Gracias por abrirla, intente abrirla por el otro lado, pero no pude." Comentó el hechicero.

"¡Bueno, eso no importa!¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Exclamó Alan con ansia de salir de aquí.

Duncan se va a tomar a Kristal, cargándola en sus brazos y así los tres hombres salen corriendo del lugar. Ellos van a través de los corredores por varios minutos, algunas partes ya llenándose de agua, indicando que todo estaba a punto de hundirse. Pronto llegaron a la puerta de los lleva a cubierta, notando que el mar estaba ya por alcanzar esta parte. Con el enorme barco comenzando a hundirse de lado, los tres hombres van rápidamente al otro, donde estaba su propio barco, saltando de la cubierta sin importarles salir lastimados.

Lamentablemente para Alan, por no conocer hechizos para flotar, cayó mal en la cubierta del barco de ellos, sintiendo que algo crujía.

"¡Ahhh!¡Maldición!" Exclamó el joven, sentándose en el suelo. "Me rompí la pierna."

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Steve con sorpresa, olvidándose que el humano no conocía la magia y que fue estupido de su parte saltar de esa altura.

Mientras Alan se quejaba, Duncan deja a Kristal en el suelo con delicadeza, antes de correr hacia los controles del barco, comenzando a alejarse del enorme buque fantasma. Pronto, el enorme barco se hunde por completo, nuestros héroes a salvo de eso.

"Vaya, salimos a tiempo. Un poco más y nos hundíamos también." Dijo Steve, quien ve que la niebla se va esfumando. "Miren, la niebla se disipa. Ahora si podremos navegar bien para ir al nuevo continente."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Alan con dolor, viendo su pierna derecha doblada en una posición humanamente imposible. "¡Alguien por Dios haga algo!"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Los ojos verdes de la joven hechicera comenzaban a abrirse un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol.

'_¿Luz del sol?'_ Pensó ella con confusión y sorpresa.

Kristal abrió los ojos por completo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la habitación del barco, donde los cuatro dormían de noche. Estaba recostada en una suave cama, la luz del sol entrando por la ventana había sido la que la había despertado. Se sentó sobre la cama muy rápido, tanto que sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, mareada por la energía perdida.

"Ow, ¿Qué paso?" Se pregunto la joven, mareada. "¿Estoy en el dormitorio?¿Que paso con el barco?¿Donde están mi maestro y Steve?... ¿Dónde esta Alan?"

En eso, escuchó muchos gritos provenientes de cubierta. Se asustó un poco pero se dispuso a ver quien era. Por el tiempo que durmió, su poder mágico se había recuperado algo, lo suficiente como para defenderse. Tambaleantemente caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio y salio de esta, dirigiéndose a cubierta. Fue en ese momento que notó a Steve fuera del dormitorio, pareciendo que iba a ir a verla.

"Oh, ¡Hey Kristal! Veo que te despertaste." Dijo el con algo de decepción. _'¡Rayos! Ahí va mi oportunidad.'_

"Steve. ¿Qué pasó?¿Como es que estamos aquí de nuevo?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

El hechicero comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabía pasado en el barco, desde que se separaron hasta su escape. Como Duncan y Alan les habían dicho su parte de la historia, también se la dijo a Kristal.

"Ya veo, que alegría que todo salio bien y no fuimos heridos de gravedad." Dijo Kristal con alivio, aunque Steve no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

"Eh, Kristal, no es así…" dijo con algo de tristeza. La joven hechicera noto esto de inmediato.

"¿Q-que pasó?" Preguntó con nerviosismo y miedo. "No me digas que…"

"Es Alan." Respondió el joven.

"¿Q-que le pasó?¿Esta bien?" Preguntó ella con miedo, preocupado porque el muchacho estuviera bien.

"No te preocupes, no es algo de vida o muerte." Contestaba el hechicero, tratando de calmar a su compañera. "Tiene la pierna rota porque saltó de la cubierta del barco fantasma para escapar. Todos lo hicimos, pero el no conocía ningún hechizo para flotar, por lo que cayó mal."

"¡¿Donde está, Steve?!"

"E-esta en cubierta, Duncan está tratando de curarlo, pero casi no tiene energías para hacerlo."

"¡Ok, gracias!"

La hechicera se fue corriendo rápidamente a cubierta, dejando a Steve mirándola con confusión.

'_¿Por qué tan preocupada por el?" _ Pensó Steve confundido. _"No entiendo el porque es que de repente se junta mucho con él. Desde el Water Temple que los veo más juntos. ¿Tendrá que ver con el accidente?... nah'_

-

Kristal llegó a cubierta, buscando a su maestro y al humano. No tuvo que buscar mucho, los gritos de dolor provenientes de Alan le dijeron que estaba en la parte de atrás. Al ir allá, pudo ver a los dos, Alan sentado en una banca de madera, mientras que Duncan estaba hincado frente a él. El joven hacia muchas expresiones de dolor, tratando de no gritar más.

"Lo siento Alan." Dijo Duncan. "Pero mi magia se ha agotado, no puedo hacer más."

El muchacho, cansado y respirando con dificultad, solo le sonreía débilmente.

"No tienes porque disculparte, al menos ya casi acomodas el hueso." dijo el joven con algo de alegría.

"¿Maestro?"

Duncan y Alan voltean para ver a Kristal en uno de los lados del barco, mirándolos con tristeza.

"Kristal, que bueno que llegas." Dijo el _Dark Magician_, poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué tan recuperada estas?"

"Mucho, ya me siento mejor, aún algo débil pero ya mejor." Contestaba la hechicera.

"Que bien, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías curar la pierna de Alan? Al menos hasta que acomodes el hueso."

"De acuerdo maestro." Respondía la joven, dándose cuenta de algo. "Disculpe Maestro pero ¿Quién navega el barco?"

"Piloto automático." Respondió Duncan. "Los del clan _Machina_ son muy ingeniosos con estos objetos."

"Ya veo… déjemelo todo a mi, maestro."

El hechicero adulto se aleja del lugar, mientras la joven se acomoda donde estaba antes su maestro, justo frente a Alan. Kristal ve que el joven estaba ya entablillado, su pantalón doblado hasta las rodillas para poder curarlo. El muchacho le sonrió débilmente, algo a lo que ella le contesto.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Hey…" dijo el joven.

"Hey…" le respondía ella con nervios. "¿Estas bien?"

"Mejor que hace dos horas que me rompí la pierna."

"Oh, ya veo…" Kristal dijo mientras se hincaba y colocaba sus manos sobre la pierna del joven. "Esto va a doler un poco."

"No tienes que decírmelo, lo se…"

"Lo siento… _¡Curaga!_"

La energía mágica color verde salió de las manos de la joven y entró en la pierna del muchacho. Rápidamente, la expresión de dolor volvió a su rostro, aunque era menor que antes, ya que Kristal tenia más energía que Duncan, quien tenía que detenerse cada diez o quince minutos para descansar.

El tiempo pasó y la pierna del joven ya estaba mejor, aún rota pero el hueso ya estaba en su lugar, ahora sólo quedaba soldarlo un poco con su magia para que se recuperara rápido. Mientras esto pasaba, la joven se vio un poco apenada, evitando la mirada del muchacho. Los dos habían estado en silencio por todo este rato, pero ya no pudo quedarse callada.

"O-oye…" dijo Kristal débilmente, pero suficientemente alto para que el pudiera escucharla.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el joven.

"Uh… bueno…" dijo Kristal, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco. "G-gracias por salvarme, por no dejarme ahí. Creí que los humanos sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos pero me demostraste que no."

"¿Uh? Claro, no hay problema." Respondía el joven con algo de nerviosismo. "Es cierto que hay personas que se preocupan por si mismos, pero no todos son así. Normalmente, cuando alguien preciado está en peligro, no se quedan viendo como muere."

"¿E-estas diciendo que soy preciada para ti?" Preguntó Kristal con sorpresa, sonrojándose mucho.

"¡Ah!¡N-no me refería a eso!" Exclamó el Alan nerviosamente. "Es sólo que, como tu hablas conmigo, te considero una amiga mía."

"¿Por qué hablo contigo?"

"Ah… olvídalo, no me hagas caso." Contestaba con nervios. "Cosas de mi vida."

"¿No quieres platicar de ello?"

"Preferiría que no."

"De acuerdo… como quiera muchas gracias por no dejarme ahí."

"No hay problema, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo."

"¡Y eso ni lo dudes!"

Los dos jóvenes rieron un rato por esto, hasta que Alan sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna rota. La hechicera noto esto y sonrió.

"Bien, esto significa que tu pierna ya está mejor." Dijo ella, dejando de aplicar su magia. "No la soldé toda para que tu cuerpo se recupere por si solo. Creo que en dos días podrás caminar normalmente."

"Gracias Kristal." Dijo el joven, comenzando a ponerse de pie, apoyándose en su pierna izquierda.

Cuando se puso él de pie, Kristal lo miró con ternura, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. El joven se sonrojo por esta muestra de cariño, ya hasta ahora era la mujer que más lo abrazaba, que no fuera familiar, en toda su vida.

"No, gracias a ti." Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. "también te considero mi amigo, y haré lo posible por protegerte, como lo hiciste por mi en el barco."

"Uh…" Alan no sabia que decir por la sorpresa, solo se dedico a rodear a la chica por la cintura, respondiendo a su abrazo. "N-no hay de que. Gracias por eso."

Kristal dejo de abrazarlo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Bueno, deja te llevo al dormitorio, debes estar cansado." Dijo ella.

"No tienes ni idea." Respondía el joven.

Kristal tomo uno de los brazos de Alan y lo paso sobre sus hombros, sujetándolo con su mano izquierda, mientras colocaba su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del joven. Los dos comenzaron a caminar al dormitorio, para dejar al muchacho descansar luego de tanto sufrimiento.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Mientras tanto, en una isla cubierta de nubes oscuras, había un enorme castillo oscuro al pie de una montaña, dando una apariencia tétrica al lugar. Dentro del castillo, una persona, alta, estaba sentada en su trono, mirando por una pantalla mágica a los héroes navegando por el mar. Otra figura encapuchada estaba hincada en señal de respeto frente a el.

"Así que ellos son los que han derrotado a cuatro de mis grupos de guerreros negros ¿Eh?" dijo el que esta sentado en el trono.

"Así es, mi señor, y son los mismos que tratan de detener el deterioro de los cristales." Respondía el otro sujeto hincado.

"Ya veo… esto se pone entretenido." Comentó el hombre alto. "Pero no puedo dejar que esos sujetos interfieran en mis planes."

En ese momento otra figura encapuchada entra a la habitación del trono; un demonio.

"¿Quiere que me haga cargo de ellos?" Preguntó esta nueva figura con respeto. El señor del castillo miró a este nuevo individuo y sonrió.

"Ah, eres tu, el comandante del grupo de _Fiends_, uno de los cuatro Comandantes más poderosos de mi equipo; _Dark Ruler Hades._"

El sujeto, Hades, se revelo. El comandante de los _Fiend Warriors_ caminaba hacia su señor y se inca.

"Señor, espero sus ordenes, señor Exus."

El señor del castillo, el hechicero oscuro Exus, la oscuridad del lugar no revelando su apariencia, miraba a Hades con detenimiento.

"Ve y elimina a esos sujetos." Dijo el hechicero. "Pero ten cuidado con el muchacho que tiene la _Chaos Keyblade_, ya que logro destruir el escudo mágico que cree para evitar que ese que luche contra Earl saliera."

"No se preocupe señor. Tendré cuidado y traeré la _Chaos Keyblade_. Pero antes debo verificar sus habilidades y nivel de poder. ¿Esta bien que use a otro de sus generales más débiles?"

"Haz lo que quieras, pero espero que me traigas esa _Keyblade_."

"Si señor, sus deseos son ordenes."

Hades simplemente desaparece, hundiéndose en el suelo como si este fuera un líquido, usando las sombras para transportarse, dejando al señor del castillo y a otro sujeto en la habitación.

"Esto se pondrá interesante." Dijo Exus. "Debo hacer los preparativos para destruir el siguiente cristal. Y cuando destruya los dos cristales restantes, ¡_Shadow Realm_ será mío!"

El señor del castillo negro se levanta de su asiento y se pone enfrente de la pantalla.

"¡Escuchen!¡Preparen todo para salir! Nuestro siguiente objetivo; _The Fire Cristal_. Me vengare de aquellos que me desafiaron y controlare esta Galaxia. ¡Terminare lo que empecé hace trescientos años!"

El aura del hechicero se incremento, rodeando todo el castillo, trayendo miedo a todos los que estaban ahí trabajando para el, quienes sabían que, si lo traicionaban o si fallaban, desearían morir rápido a enfrentar su ira.

**Fin del Capitulo 10**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 11: **Hola todos, Kristal aquí. Hemos llegado al pueblo de _Balm_ y me he llevado a Alan para ir a comprar cosas... pobre de el... ¿Uh?¿Donde estoy?¿Que es este castillo? Alan ¿Qué pasa aquí?¿Y quien es ese sujeto? Una conversación con Duncan descubre mis poderes ocultos. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga_: _**Un sueño, una predicción. El pueblo pesquero de Balm.**_

Oh, pobre Alan…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (Cuarto ending de _Yugioh GX_)


	12. Cap 11: Un sueño, una prediccion

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 11: Un sueño, una predicción. El pueblo pesquero de Balm**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_)

Han pasado diez días desde el incidente en el barco de los zombies, la cual resulto en la fractura de la pierna de Alan. Gracias a los hechiceros, el humano logro recuperarse y, después de tres días del incidente, se encuentra totalmente recuperado.

Ahora, nuestros héroes han llegado por fin al nuevo continente, _Betan_, donde se encuentra el otro cristal, _Fire Cristal. _

"Muy bien muchachos, hemos llegado." Dijo Duncan, navegando el barco, señalando hacia el frente donde se podía ver la línea costera a unos cuantos kilómetros. Los jóvenes estaban más que felices.

"¡Ya era hora!" Exclamó Kristal, estirándose un poco para destensarse. "Un día más y probablemente me volvería loca."

"Fue un lindo viaje, pero ya era hora de que acabara." comentó Alan, quien no tenía en ese momento su chamarra azul, sólo su camisa blanca y pantalones.

El barco del grupo llegó al muelle de _Balm_, el puerto pesquero más famoso de _Shadow Realm_. Los héroes se bajaron de su embarcación, felices de tocar tierra firme al fin.

"Así que este _Balm_." Dijo Steve con asombro. "Nunca había venido."

"Así es, el puerto pesquero más famoso del mundo." comentó Duncan. "Descansaremos aquí el día de hoy y mañana temprano saldremos."

"Entonces podremos andar paseando por el pueblo el día de hoy." expresó Alan seriamente, aunque entonces Kristal se pone muy contenta.

"¡SI! Ven Alan, vamos a ver que hay."

"¿Uh?¿Por qué yo?"

"Bueno, es que voy a comprar unas cosillas y necesito que alguien me ayude."

"Uh… esta bien, te acompaño. Después de todo no creo que sea mucho."

"Bien Kristal, Alan." Dijo Duncan. "Nos vemos en la plaza que esta en el centro del pueblo en tres horas. ¿ok?" Dijo Duncan.

"Muy bien, nos vemos luego, maestro. Cuiden a Kuriboh por mi, ¿Ok?" Exclamó la joven, jalando al muchacho del brazo para que se fueran.

"Nos vemos." Solo eso alcanzo a decir él antes de que se lo llevaran.

Alan y Kristal se van a ver el pueblo, mientras Steve los ve irse, antes de reírse.

"Pobre Alan, no sabe en lo que se metió. Bueno, mejor el que yo." Dijo el hechicero con burla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Unos minutos más tarde, Alan y Kristal van paseando por el pueblo, mirando a todos lados, observando todos los puestos del lugar… bueno, más Kristal que era la que estaba más interesada en ver el lugar, señalando a todas partes.

"¡Mira!¡Vamos a ese lugar!¡Y luego a ese!¡Y luego a ese!¡Y luego a ese!¡Y...!" Exclamó la joven hechicera, apuntando a todos lados como si hubiera comido mucha azúcar. Alan sólo la miró con nerviosismo, tratando de calmarla.

"Ok, ok, tranquilízate, si vamos a esos lugares." Dijo el joven tranquilamente. "Solo espero que no compre mucho..."

Dos horas más tarde, después de entrar a varias tiendas de pociones, hechizos y, por supuesto, ropa, que una de ellas era de ropa intima en la cual Alan se sentía _**muy**_ avergonzado al ver que las mujeres monstruo lo veían como "rarito", vemos al joven cargando cinco cajas de ropa, además de cuatro bolsas grandes colgando de sus brazos, caminando junto a Kristal que no llevaba más que un bolso.

"¡Te maldigo, Murphy!¡Te maldigo!" Exclamó el joven a los cuatro vientos.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"¿Qué?¿Yo? No, nada... solo pensaba en voz alta..." dijo el humano nerviosamente, mientras tenia otras cosas en mente. _'¡No puedo creer que incluso en un mundo como este vendan ropa intima para mujeres en cualquier tienda! Es como si estuviera en mi mundo, pero con objetos más antiguos. Incluso la ropa interior se veía como si fuera los que usan en inicio de los noventas.'_

"Bueno, ya acabamos esto." Dijo la joven, colocando sus manos en su espalda y mirándolo alegremente. "Aun nos queda una hora. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¡Comer!" Exclamó Alan rápidamente, su estomago apoyándolo en todo.

"Ok, vamos a un restaurante." Reía ella alegremente, mientras lo señalaba y guiñaba uno de sus ojos. "Pero tu pagas, eh..."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó el joven sorprendido. "¡Pero si ya me gaste el dinero que Duncan me dio a mi para comprarte todas estas cosas!... Soy pobre…" comentaba mientras lagrimas con forma de cascadas caían de sus ojos. La joven solo suspiro, mirando girando los ojos hacia arriba.

"Muy bien, yo pago, vamos..."

Cinco minutos después, los dos jóvenes entraron a un restaurante, que por cierto estaba enfrente de donde ellos estaban hace un rato.

"¿Qué vas a pedir?" Preguntó Kristal. "Que no sea muy caro, recuerda que debemos ahorrar dinero para el viaje..." Ante esto, Alan se le queda mirando acusadoramente.

"Mira quien lo dice..." Comentaba el joven, para luego mirar el menú. "Bueno... ¡Hey!¡Todo es de pescado!"

"Claro, recuerda que este es un pueblo _pes-que-ro."_

"Bueno, entonces pediré... tres platos de la orden cinco y cuatro de la orden uno."

"Y yo pediré un plato de la orden dos, tres del tres y tres del cuatro."

"¿Eso es comer poco?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Para mi si." respondía al joven alegremente.

Los dos tuvieron que esperar quince minutos para que sus platillos llegaran, llenando toda la mesa con platos y comida.

"¡Provecho!" Exclamaron los dos, antes de comenzar a comer.

Diez minutos después, Alan ya casi acaba con sus platillos, mientras que Kristal solo lleva la mitad del tercero. ¿Porque? Eso es debido a que, la mayor parte del tiempo, se había quedado mirando al joven durante un **laaaaargo** rato, pensando en algo.

'_¿Quién es él de verdad?¿Porque me siento tan… __**rara**__ a su lado? Sé que soy muy alegre y que me hago amigo de cualquier muchacho con el que me pase algún tiempo. ¿Pero porque con él siento algo diferente? Es… como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo… no sé…'_

Luego de ser observado tanto tiempo, Alan sintió la mirada de Kristal, por lo que se le quedó mirando un rato, notando que ella tenía la mirada perdida en él.

"Uh… ¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó el joven.

Esto saco a Kristal de su 'pequeño sueño' y, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo profundamente, agachando la cabeza para que su cabello ocultara su rostro de la mirada del joven.

"¡Ah! N-no, no pasa nada. Solo pensaba en.... en.... que en donde estará el otro cristal, si, eso..." reía nerviosamente, tratando de disimular su vergüenza. El joven se quedo mirándola raro.

"No debes preocuparte por eso." respondía Alan. "Recuerda que Duncan tiene un mapa que indica donde esta el próximo cristal."

Con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kristal responde nerviosamente a la respuesta del joven.

"Ah, eh... Es cierto, no debo preocuparme, hehehe..." comentaba ella, llevándose una mano a su nuca y riendo nerviosamente. Alan arqueo una ceja.

"¿De verdad te sientes bien?"

"Que si, estoy bien."

"Si tu lo dices…" dijo Alan, señalando a la comida de la hechicera. "Bueno, acaba tu comida para ir a buscar a Duncan y a Steve."

"Pero aun faltan cuarenta minutos, aun podemos ver más tiendas." Su sonrojo y nerviosismo desapareció de inmediato, siendo reemplazados por una sonrisa maléfica. Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, Alan le responde con miedo.

"¡Oh Dios, no!¡No el horror otra vez!" respondía el, mirándola seriamente. "Pero ya no entremos en tiendas de ropa intima para chicas, ¿Ok?"

"De acuerdo, ya no entraremos." Dijo Kristal, riéndose del muchacho. "Pero te veías muy gracioso con la cara que tenias cuando todos te miraban raro."

"Que bueno que te ríes de mi sufrimiento." respondía él, sonrojándose un poco.

"Es un placer." Mencionaba la joven, antes de levantar la mano y mirar hacia la recepción. "¡La cuenta!"

Después de pagar, Alan y Kristal salieron del restaurante y volvieron a pasear, viendo de tienda en tienda nuevamente... oh el horror…

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Mientras los dos jóvenes se divertían en el centro, Steve, Duncan y el Kuriboh estaban el la biblioteca del pueblo… muy chica, por cierto. Los dos hechiceros estaban en una parte de esa biblioteca, leyendo algunos de los libros de magia que había en el lugar, mientras la pequeña criatura daba vueltas por todo el lugar. Mientras leían, el joven hechicero pensaba el lo que estarían haciendo sus otros dos compañeros.

"Ya casi ha pasado el tiempo. Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Alan... pobre de él." Dijo Steve mientras se ríe un poco.

Duncan, por su parte, parece muy concentrado en un libro, leyéndolo bastante rápido, pero inmediatamente lo deja en la mesa a un lado de una pila de varios libros.

"Vaya, esta biblioteca es muy pequeña, no hay muchos hechizos buenos por aquí, y los que lo son, ya los conozco..." Dijo el maestro hechicero, suspirando con decepción.

"Es cierto, son muy básicos." Comentaba Steve, encontrando algo en uno de los libros."Mire lo que encontré, maestro! Es una técnica avanzada de elemento fuego _Level B +_."

"¿Enserió? ¿Y cual es?" Preguntó el _Dark Magician._

"_Fire Tower_... dice que puedes hacer que salga un pilar de fuego de la tierra. Es interesante." respondía el joven, algo que al maestro no le dio importancia.

"Ah, _Fire Tower_, ya la conozco..."

"Bueno, voy a intentarlo, pero debo leer todas las instrucciones antes de poder hacerla."

El joven hechicero comenzó a practicar esa nueva magia, haciendo todos los pasos necesarios para realizarla. Treinta minutos después, Duncan se pone de pie, dejando todos los libros en su lugar.

"Steve, ya debemos irnos. Kristal y Alan deben de estarnos esperando, apresúrate." Comentaba el hechicero.

"Un segundo, maestro, solo deja leo este ultimo paso." Dijo Steve, leyendo el libro una ultima vez. "Bien ya estoy listo, vayamos."

-

Unos minutos después, en la plaza, Alan y Kristal estaban esperando a que sus compañeros vinieran. El joven estaba aburrido, sentado en la orilla de la fuente del pueblo. El día se estaba acabando y ya casi era el atardecer, por lo que empezó a hacer un poco de frío.

"Ya se tardaron..." Dijo Alan con impaciencia, ya habiéndolos esperado diez minutos.

"Si, ya se." respondía la joven, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros ya venían hacia ellos. "¡Mira ahí vienen!"

El grupo se reunió de nuevo, con Kuriboh saltando de nuevo a los brazos de Kristal.

"¡Hola!¿Cómo están?" Preguntó Steve a sus dos compañeros.

"Muy bien." Dijo Kristal con alegría.

"Ni tanto..." comentaba Alan con cansancio.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el hechicero joven, a lo que Alan contesto al señalar todas las bolas que cargo.

"Porque Kristal me obligo a que cargara todo lo que compro en el centro. ¡Ow! Me duelen mucho los brazos..."

"Vamos, no eran demasiados..." comentaba la joven, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Que?¿Ya viste cuantas cajas son?"

Atrás de donde están sentados, está una pila de diez cajas, cuatro bolsas y un maletín. Todo eso era lo que Kristal compró, y lo que Alan tuvo que cargar.

"Hehe, me lo esperaba..." Dijo Steve, riendo un poco.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Alan voltea a ver al joven hechicero, mirándolo acusadoramente.

"eh, ¡Nada!" Respondía el hechicero, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

"Tu lo sabias, ¿Verdad? Sabias que Kristal compraba mucho."

"¿Y si lo sabia que?" lo dijo con tono de burla.

Alan se queda mirando al hechicero con enfado, teniendo deseos de matarlo en ese momento. Pero en eso, una Preguntó le llego a su mente.

"Es cierto, tenia una Preguntó." Dijo el humano, señalando a todas las cosas que estaba detrás. "Bueno, dos; ¿Cómo es que, para el nivel de tecnología que tienen, pueden vender esas cosas? De hecho, las bolsas, maletines y cajas son muy parecidas a las de mi mundo."

"Eso es fácil." Dijo Kristal. "La influencia del clan _Machina_ es mucha en nuestro mundo. Ellos crean objetos para el uso cotidiano, como los motores de agua de los barcos."

"Cierto ¿Qué haremos con el barco?"

"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Duncan, mostrando una pequeña gema azul. "Ya lo convertí en un pequeño objeto que podemos cargar."

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" Preguntó el joven confundido.

"Para un _Level A Spellcaster_ es muy fácil."

"¿Y podrías convertir las cosas de Kristal? No quiero tener que cargar con todo."

"Por supuesto, es lo que iba a hacer."

El _Dark Magician_ se coloca frente a los objetos que Kristal compro y, concentrándose, creo un _Spellbinding Circle_ debajo de todos, encerrándolos y convirtiéndolos en varias pequeñas gemas de diferentes colores, un poco más pequeñas que una pelota de golf.

"Que interesante…" dijo el joven con sorpresa.

"Además, fue bueno que llegáramos hoy al puerto, si no, nos tardaríamos mas." Dijo Duncan, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿De que habla, maestro?" Preguntó Kristal.

"Es algo que acabo de escuchar; la corriente marina que nos trajo aquí velozmente desde el continente _Asgan_ ha desaparecido."

"¿La corriente _Astan_?" Preguntó Steve con sorpresa.

"¿_Astan_?" Preguntó Alan confundido.

"Así le decimos a esa corriente marina."

"Exactamente." Respondía Steve. "La corriente _Astan_ ha desaparecido por completo. Esto es uno de los efectos de que el _Water Cristal_ haya sido destruido. Si no nos apresuramos, los demás cristales podrían sufrir lo mismo."

"¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos!" Exclamó Kristal.

"No hoy, ya se esta haciendo tarde." Dijo Duncan, mirando al cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. "Vamos a ir al hotel para descansar el día de hoy, y mañana temprano nos iremos, ¿Les parece?"

"Claro." Respondieron los tres.

Nuestros héroes van y se registran en el hotel más cercano, dispuestos a descansar por el día de hoy.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _

Kristal se vio de repente en la base de una montaña, sola, en un lugar donde nunca había estado, el cielo oscuro por las nubes oscuras y tormentosas. La joven miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que, en el pico de la montaña, había un gran castillo que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Miró a ambos lados para ver a sus amigos y no los vio, pero si vio varios cuerpos en el suelo, de varios _Duel Monsters_, así como de criaturas negras de ojos amarillos que nunca había visto en su vida. Un presentimiento le dijo que debía ir hacia el castillo y averiguar que pasaba.

La hechicera comenzó a correr, subiendo las largas escaleras del castillo oscuro. Al entrar en el, lo que vio la dejo helada. El cuerpo de varios hechiceros yacían en el suelo, varios aun podían moverse, pero otros ya no lo hacían. A varios de esos hechiceros conocía, lo que la hacían estremecer de miedo, pero había otros que no reconocía.

Entonces, sintió a lo lejos como dos grandes energías peleaban en la cima del castillo, dos auras poderosas.

"Debo averiguar que son esas energías…" Dijo la joven, comenzando a correr por el castillo. "Una de ellas la conozco, aunque es muy diferente, y la otra es una energía maligna. ¿De quienes serán?"

Corrió por pasillos, subió escaleras y abrió puertas, y vio cuerpos de, no solo _Spellcasters_, sino también de otros tipos de criaturas: _Winged Beasts, Warriors, Aqua Monsters, Fiends, Zombies_, entre otros. Ella siguió corriendo por todo el castillo, hasta que se encontró en el salón principal con un trono en el fondo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Duncan y Steve, tirados en el suelo, aun con vida y con dificultades para ponerse en pie.

"Maestro, Steve… ¿Que pasó aquí?"

Pero los dos no le respondieron, lo que la confundió aun más. Miró hacia el fondo del salón y descubrió una puerta detrás del trono, abierta, dejando ver unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo bien ya que una explosión al fondo la saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó Kristal, intentando ponerse en pie.

"_¡No dejaré que te apoderes de este mundo!"_

"¿Que?" Preguntó ella al escuchar esa voz. "La conozco…acaso será…"

Kristal subió las escaleras para averiguar a quien le pertenecía esa voz. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se encontró con un verdadero campo de batalla. Era un salón amplio, redondo, de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro, el techo del lugar estaba totalmente destruido, varios pilares yacían en el suelo, grandes agujeros en los suelos y paredes que simplemente dejaron de existir. Lo que le llamo la atención eran dos figuras luchando en el centro del salón. Cuando Kristal miró bien a uno de ellos descubrió que lo conocía. Una _Keyblade_ era la prueba que necesitaba para descubrir su identidad.

"¡Alan!"

Definitivamente era Alan, pero había algo raro en el. Cuando miró a Alan más detenidamente vio un aura azul lo rodeaba, un aura muy poderosa.

"¡Alan!¡Soy yo, Kristal!¿Qué está pasando?"

Pero el joven no la escuchó, estaba muy concentrado en el otro sujeto. Al ver bien al otro hombre, Kristal sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. El sujeto tenía cabello negro, largo hasta pasado de los hombros, media al menos un metro noventa y, aunque no parecía muy fuerte por lo delgado que era, su aura era impresionante. Una armadura negra con piedras rojas que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, cuyo casco se encontraba a lado de ella, todo cuarteado. Tenia una capa negra que estaba echa jirones y un gran báculo en su mano derecha. Una mirada fría dibujada en sus ojos negros.

"_Ríndete, Alan. Tu no perteneces a este mundo."_ Dijo el sujeto con autoridad, el joven lo miraba con decisión.

"_¡No importa lo que pase, yo jure proteger a las personas de este mundo!¡Te eliminare aquí y no dejare que vayas a otros mundos!"_

"_¡Tonto!¡La puerta a los diferentes mundos de esta galaxia esta por abrirse!¡No puedes detenerme!"_

"_¡Ya veras que lo haré!"_

Alan y el sujeto se lanzan velozmente el uno contra el otro para atacarse con sus armas. Al chocar ambas armas, un gran destello de luz enceguece a Kristal.

"¡Ahhh!¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Al final, todo se vuelve oscuro...

**-**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl._)

"¡AAAHHH!... ¿Qué...?¿Qué paso?"

Kristal se había sentado sobre su cama, levantándose por el sueño que había tenido. Aun asustada, respirando con dificultad, miró hacia todos lados para darse cuenta que aun estaba en la habitación del hotel que habían rentado. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Alan dormido, sin ninguna aura azul rodeándolo, era el mismo que ella había conocido. Al ver que estaban todos bien, no pudo evitar el sonreír.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

Kristal volteo en dirección a donde se escucho la voz y vio a Duncan mirándola seriamente.

"Maestro… no, no es eso..."

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

"Algo así..." Kristal volteo a ver nuevamente al hechicero. "Necesito hablar con usted..."

"¿Uh?"

-

"¿Así que de eso se trató el sueño?"

Maestro y aprendiz habían salido de su habitación, estando ahora en el techo para contemplar el cielo estrellado mientras platicaban de lo ocurrido en el sueño de la joven, quien miró hacia el suelo.

"Si..." Dijo ella con algo de tristeza. "Pero era tan real, parecía que lo estuviera viviendo realmente."

"Entiendo…" dijo el hechicero seriamente, pensando en algo.

"He tenido ese tipo de sueños casi reales últimamente y me están asustando. ¿Usted que cree que sea, maestro?"

El hechicero se puso a pensar un momento, antes de voltear a verla con seriedad.

"Pudo ser una predicción."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Una predicción de algo que ocurrirá en un futuro. Es muy probable que los eventos que viste en tu sueño ocurran."

"Pero, es solo un sueño, no creo que ocurra..."

"¿Enserio?¿Y que tal ese sueño que tuviste antes de salir a la misión?"

"¿Eh?"

Duncan volteo a mirar a Kristal directamente a los ojos, sujetándola de los hombros.

"Si, ese sueño que tuviste, donde viste que un sujeto de azul y cabello gris aparecería con una espada con forma de llave y te salvaría."

"Si, lo recuerdo…" dijo la joven, pensando en ese sueño que tuvo hace unos días.

"Y se cumplió…" comento Duncan. "Alan apareció, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ y te salvo de los monstruos tipo _Warrior._"

"Pero el no es azul y no tiene cabello gris..." respondía la hechicera con confusión y sorpresa.

"Es cierto… pero sus ropas concuerdan; su chamarra es de color azul y su gorra es color gris; prácticamente acertaste."

"Pero…"

"Kristal, el _Dark Sage_ me dijo que tu tenias la habilidad única de ver posibles eventos del futuro y creo que es cierto." Dijo Duncan con seriedad. "Conforme vas teniendo esas visiones, estas se volverán más nítidas y más acertadas. Es una de las razones por las cuales tu vienes con nosotros, para pulir tus habilidades."

"¿Ver el futuro?¿De verdad tengo esa habilidad?"

"Si mi maestro lo dice, es cierto…"

"Ya veo... entonces, lo que vi en mi sueño es..."

"Es una posibilidad, después de todo Alan tiene la _Chaos Keyblade_ y eso lo hace el salvador de toda nuestra galaxia, no te preocupes, todos estaremos bien."

"Gracias maestro, que bueno que pude hablar con usted."

"No hay problema, después de todo eres mi discípula numero uno, nomás no le digas eso a Steve."

Kristal rió un poco ante el comentario de su mentor, que normalmente era serio con los demás, pero con ella se mostraba mas alegre. Ella luego miró al cielo lleno de estrellas, notando que algunas de ellas cruzaban el firmamento como estrellas fugaces.

"Lo se, no se preocupe..."

"Volvamos adentro, mañana nos espera un día muy largo." Dijo Duncan, caminando al interior del hotel.

"Claro, maestro." Respondía ella, siguiéndolo de cerca, preparándose para descansar para el día siguiente.

**Fin del Capitulo 11**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 12:** ¡Hola a todos!¡Soy yo, Steve! Caminando, **nuevamente** por el bosque, vemos algo inusual dentro del el: un edificio extraño que no estaba en el mapa. ¿Qué dijiste Duncan?¿Acaso esta es…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**Un edificio en medio del bosque, La Biblioteca Mágica Real.**_

Oh, cuantos libros... ¿Y este anciano que?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	13. Cap 12: The Royal Magical Library

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:**_Chrono Cross Opening)_

**_Capitulo 12: Un edificio en medio del bosque, la Royal Magical Library._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Después de salir de _Balm_, nuestros héroes se dirigen en busca del tercer templo: el _Fire Temple_, y proteger así el _Fire Cristal_ de la malvada aura de Exus. Para continuar su viaje, decidieron adentrarse en el bosque que rodea el pueblo de _Balm_ en dirección hacia el oeste. Según esto, en tres semanas llegarán a donde estaba el templo, así que aún tardarían mucho.

Han pasado ya cinco días desde que se ingresaron en el _Balm's Forest_, casi tres meses desde que Alan apareció en ese mundo. Nuestros héroes seguían en el bosque, tratando de buscar el camino para salir de este.

"¡puuu!"

"¡Ah, cállate!" Exclamó Alan con enfado. "¡Haz estado diciendo lo mismo desde hace horas!"

"¿Cómo sabes que esta diciendo lo mismo?" Preguntó Steve con confusión, detrás del humano. "Recuerda que tu no puedes entenderlo."

"¿Y tu sabes lo que dijo?" Cuestionó el muchacho.

"Si, yo estudié _Kuriboh _en la escuela, así que sé lo que dijo."

"¿Y que dijo?"

"Que eres un idiota..."

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Alan antes de voltear a ver al Kuriboh, quien lo ve con sus dos grandes ojos, fingiendo inocencia. "¡¿Eso haz estado diciendo todo el tiempo?!"

El Kuriboh movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, lo cual hizo enfadar al joven.

"¡Suficiente!¡Tu mueres aquí!"

El humano comenzó a perseguir a la bola de pelos, con la intención de hacerlo puré. Los dos corrían en círculos alrededor de los hechiceros, quienes los veían con pena.

"Cielos, esto es de todos los días." Dijo Steve algo cansado por lo que están haciendo los dos.

Y así siguieron por varios minutos, en los que incluso Alan invoco su _Keyblade_ para atacarlo. Fue entonces que el Kuriboh se canso y salto a los brazos de Kristal, acabando así la persecución.

"Ya basta Alan, déjalo en paz." dijo Kristal con algo de cansancio.

"Oye, ya sabes lo que me anduvo diciendo durante toda la hora, merece pagar." Respondió el joven frustrado.

"Pero como le vas a pegar a una criatura tan inocente."

Ambos voltean a ver al Kuriboh, viendo que este está usando una de sus técnicas más efectivas: los _Puppy Eyes. _

"Mira como se ve, es tan inocente." comentó Kristal, abrazándolo como un muñeco de peluche. "Es tan lindo."

"Inocente mis calcetines, este Kuriboh es todo menos inocente." respondió Alan mientras ve como el Kuriboh se acomoda en los brazos de Kristal, hundiéndose en el pecho de la mujer.

"Ya basta todos." Habló Duncan por primera vez en la conversación para detener su discusión y seguir adelante. "Según el mapa, tendremos que viajar dos semanas para cruzar el bosque y una planicie y así llegar a la siguiente ciudad, y de ahí otra semana para llegar a la entrada del templo."

"¡¿Tres semanas?!" Exclamó Kristal, obviamente no contenta con esta nueva información. "¿Pero como sobreviviré sin una ducha?¡Ni siquiera hay un rió cerca!¡Necesito bañarme!"

"Pues no nos bañaremos" contestaba Duncan, provocando una reacción de derrota de Kristal.

Pero Alan y Steve estaban felices.

"¡Wohooo!¡No baño!" Exclamaron los dos muchachos, chocando sus palmas derechas en alto en señal de victoria.

"Hombres..." fue lo único que la joven dijo al ver a sus compañeros celebrar, no creyendo como es que los hombres podían sobrevivir tantos días sin bañarse.

El Kuriboh... pues... como es una bola de pelos, no le gusta mojarse, así que no hay problema con el.

"Dejen de jugar y vamos, hay mucho camino por recorrer..." dijo Duncan.

Tres días después, vemos a nuestros héroes aún caminando por el frondoso bosque. Los tres muchachos se veían ya muy cansados, ya que se despertaron desde muy temprano para caminar y eran ya las dos de la tarde, según el reloj de Alan, que lo había acomodado para que concordara con el de ese mundo. Luego de unos minutos, los tres jóvenes se tumban en el suelo del bosque, lleno de insectos y lodo, pero no les importaba… bueno, a Alan y a Steve no, pero Kristal decidió recargarse en un árbol.

"Ya no podemos más, maestro." Dijo Steve. "¿Podemos descansar?"

El hechicero los miró cansados y suspiro, sabiendo que seria inútil continuar en ese estado.

"De acuerdo, descansaremos veinte minutos." Dijo el _Dark Magician_.

"También tengo duda como es que aquí también un día dura veinticuatro horas." Dijo Alan con cansancio. "Es mucha coincidencia."

"¿En tu mundo un día también son veinticuatro horas?" Preguntó Steve. "¿Cuánto tiempo dura un año?"

"Trecientos sesenta y cinco días y seis horas casi exactamente…"

"Oh, aquí también… es raro…"

"Es lo mismo que dije…"

En eso, Kristal nota algo extraño a unos metros de ahí, cubierto por el bosque.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Uh?¿Que es eso?" Preguntó la hechicera, señalando al edificio enfrente de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde Kristal señalaba, igual de sorprendidos por el edificio. Steve consulto el mapa que tenían, intentando buscar esa construcción en el, sin éxito.

"Que extraño." Dijo el hechicero. "Este edificio no esta en el mapa. También siento una extraña energía saliendo de ese edificio."

"¿Una extraña energía? Yo no siento ninguna..." dijo Alan, no apartando su vista del edificio.

"Claro que no, no tienes la _Keyblade_ activada, es normal que un humano como tu no sienta las energías sin haber llevado un entrenamiento apropiado" respondió Steve, apartando su vista del mapa.

Duncan, quien había permanecido callado, dio varios pasos al frente, mirando con sorpresa el edificio.

"Esta es... no lo creo."

"¿Que pasa maestro?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Debo entrar..."

"¡Oiga!¡Espérenos!" Exclamó Steve.

El grupo corre hacia la puerta del edificio, dándose cuenta de que estaba en medio de un enorme claro a mitad del bosque, algo raro para no estar en el mapa de Steve. Cuando lo miró, a Alan le resulta familiar la estructura.

"Esto parece una biblioteca..." Comentó el joven humano. "En especial por los leones de piedra que están a un lado de las escaleras."

Duncan decidió abrir la puerta, entrando así en el edificio. Al hacerlo, todos se sorprendieron al ver el interior; una gran cantidad de libros aparecían frente a sus ojos, al igual que una atmósfera de paz que los rodeaba. Aunque Steve se aburrió pronto.

"Bah, más libros. Ya estoy cansado de leer libros, mejor vámonos." Dijo el joven hechicero con aburrimiento.

Pero, cuando Steve empezó a caminar para salir de la biblioteca, Duncan lo detuvo.

"¡Espera Steve!¡No salgas de aquí!" Exclamó el _Dark Magician_, deteniendo en el acto los movimientos de su discípulo, quien casi tenía un pie en el exterior. "Si lo haces, es probable que no puedas volver a entrar."

"¿Qué?¿Por qué lo dice, maestro?"

"Porque esta es la Legendaria _Royal Magical Library_"

Al escuchar esto, Kristal y Steve abrieron grandes los ojos, mirando a su maestro con incredulidad. Steve volteo a ver el lugar nuevamente, miró los estantes de libros y volvió a sentir esa atmósfera de paz.

"¿D-d-dijo l-la _Royal M-Magical Library_?" Preguntó el hechicero, no creyendo lo que escucho.

"Así es..." respondió Duncan con seriedad, mirando de nuevo al interior.

"¿De-de verdad e-esta es la legendaria biblioteca? No puede ser..." comentó Kristal con asombro.

Al ver como Steve y Kristal estaban tan sorprendidos, Alan se sintió confundido.

"¿Qué es la _Royal Magical Library_?" Preguntó el joven, algo que Steve le respondió rápidamente.

"La _Royal Magical Library_ es la biblioteca que contiene los hechizos mas poderosos de cualquier hechicero..."

"¿Qué?¿Pero como es que se sorprenden tanto?" cuestionó nuevamente Alan sin entender porque tanto asombro.

"Te contaré la historia completa, Alan." Respondió Duncan, colocándose frente al joven. "Hace cuatro mil novecientos años, cien años después de la creación los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_, el Clan de _Spellcasters_ decidieron crear esta biblioteca para guardar la información de este mundo: la historia de lo que ocurrió después de la creación de los cristales, los sucesos importantes, así como todos los hechizos que se han creado en este mundo hasta ahora. Era algo así como un legado para las generaciones futuras."

"¿Era?"

"Desafortunadamente no todos pensaban así. Cincuenta años después, los clanes de los _Fiends, Zombies _e inclusive de los _Warriors_ decidieron atacar la biblioteca y robar toda su información. Los _Spellcasters_ de ese entonces lucharon contra ellos y a duras penas lograron vencerlos. Lamentablemente los otros clanes no pararon e intentaron atacar nuevamente, y esta vez no pudieron contenerlos. Los hechiceros que se encontraban dentro, decidieron emplear un hechizo de defensa el cual hizo que la biblioteca desapareciera de la faz del planeta."

"¿Qué desapareciera del planeta?" Preguntó Alan confundido, signos de interrogación apareciendo alrededor de su cabeza. "Pero entonces ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?"

"Veras, primero que nada, anteriormente existía un gran continente al noroeste del continente _Asgan_, ese era el continente de _Magnec_, el continente del clan de los _Spellcasters_. La biblioteca se encontraba en ese continente cuando los clanes _Fiend, Zombie _y_ Warriors_ decidieron atacar. Durante esta batalla, la mayor parte del continente fue destruido y hundido bajo el mar. Después del hechizo que realizaron los Hechiceros, la Biblioteca desapareció de lo que quedaba del continente. Eso es lo que dicen las leyendas."

"No es leyenda, es una realidad..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

El grupo volteo en dirección a donde provenía la voz y vieron a un hombre anciano con una ropa blanca, con barba y lentes, media aproximadamente uno setenta y tenía un báculo largo color blanco en su mano derecha. Alan lo vio y pensó en algo extraño.

'_¿Gandalf?¿Con lentes?¡Pero que rayos!'_

Bueno, el sujeto era algo parecido a Gandalf de _Lord of The Rings_, aunque con algunas diferencias, aún así a Alan se le hizo extraño.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes que han interrumpido la tranquilidad de esta sagrada biblioteca?" Preguntó el 'Gandalf'.

"Saludos." Respondió el adulto de los cuatro. "Yo soy Duncan, _Level A Dark Magician_. Pertenezco al Clan de los _Spellcasters_ de esta época."

"Yo soy Steve, _Level B Skilled Dark Magician_. También pertenezco al Clan de los _Spellcasters_."

"Yo soy Kristal, _Level B Dark Magician Girl_. Como mis compañeros, pertenezco al Clan de los _Spellcasters_."

"Así que se dicen ser Hechiceros, ¿Eh?" Preguntó el sujeto, pensando con detenimiento unos segundos. "No les creo."

"¿Qué?¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Steve con un tono de enojo y sorpresa. El extraño solo ríe y mira a Duncan.

"Porque ustedes tienen un nivel de aura muy débil. El que se dijo ser _Level A_ mas bien tiene el poder de uno de _Level B_ inferior."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" reclama el joven hechicero, pero Duncan se interpone antes de que empezara una pelea entre los dos.

"Han pasado casi cinco mil años desde que desapareció la biblioteca." Contesta Duncan."¿Cómo conoce el poder de los hechiceros que vivían en ese entonces?"

"Porque yo soy uno de los Hechiceros que realizo el hechizo de tele transportación para desaparecer la biblioteca."

Todos miraron al sujeto con extrañes, ¿Será cierto? No puede ser... ese sujeto aparentaba ser viejo, pero no aparentaba tener mas de cinco mil años de edad.

"No es posible." contesta Kristal "Eso ocurrió hace casi cinco mil años. Si de verdad lo fueras, deberías estar muerto."

"Ustedes nunca lo entenderían. Además no tenemos porque explicarles a impostores como ustedes." Dijo el hechicero blanco.

"¿Impostores dices?" Preguntó Steve con enfado.

"Así es, ustedes tienen un nivel muy bajo de magia."

"Espera un segundo." Preguntó Duncan. "Estamos en una época de paz en estos momentos, es normal que los niveles de magia desciendan después de miles de años. Es probable que cuando ustedes estaban aquí en _Shadow Realm_, sus niveles hayan sido mas altos."

"Es probable." Dijo el hechicero. "Pero no puedo dejarlos estar aquí, no se si son verdaderos hechiceros o no, el punto es que no puedo dejar que paseen por la biblioteca sin saber quienes son en realidad. En lo que a mi respecta, pueden ser hechiceros rebeldes."

"¿Porque?" Preguntó Kristal. "¿Por qué son tan desconfiados?"

"Calla niña. Eso no les incumbe, ahora los expulsare del lugar..." Exclamó el sujeto, creando una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda. "_¡MERASOMA!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-025-Fight 2- FFIV- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV_)

El extraño alzó la mano hacia el frente, lanzando un chorro de fuego hacia el grupo. Steve fue el que reacciono primero.

"¡Ya veraz!" Exclamó el joven. "_¡HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!_"

El ataque de fuego choco contra el escudo mágico de Steve, quien estaba confiado en que lo protegería del ataque. Sin embargo, el fuego penetro el escudo con cierta facilidad y lo golpeo en el estomago, lanzándolo contra una pared llena de libros. Kristal corrió a su lado al ver a su compañero herido.

"¡Steve!¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la joven hechicera.

"T-traspasó mi escudo... ¿Como es posible?" Preguntó Steve con incredulidad.

Mientras tanto, Alan estaba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

'_¿E-ese era el hechizo Merasoma?' _pensaba el joven con sorpresa. _'¿El de la serie de Dragon Quest? ¿Cómo sabe usar esa técnica?'_

Duncan volteó a ver al extraño y lo miró desafiantemente.

"Veo que eres fuerte. Pero no te dejare que lastimes a mis alumnos de esa forma."

"¿Así que tu eres el maestro?¿Con un poder así de débil? Ha, el maestro es casi tan débil como sus alumnos…" dijo el sujeto de blanco, elevando su aura mágica.

"Acepto el reto." Dijo Duncan, elevando su aura mágica, extendiendo su báculo mágico hacia el frente. "¡Recibe esto!_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

El ataque oscuro del _Dark Magician_ se acercó a gran velocidad al extraño, pero este solo tomo su báculo con ambas manos y los alzo al frente, realizando un hechizo.

"_¡CRESTA!_"

El ataque de Duncan golpeo al extraño, creando una nube de polvo que lo cubrió todo. Poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejando mostrar la verdad. El Dark Magician vio con asombro el como el extraño estaba ileso, sin ninguna herida, así como el área cercana a él. Fue cuando se dio cuenta del escudo mágico que lo cubría.

"¡No puede ser! Detuvo mi ataque mágico con un escudo." Dijo el hechicero con sorpresa. "Nunca había visto un escudo tan fuerte."

"Y aún no haz visto nada, Dark Magician Duncan." El extraño alzo su báculo hacia el frente y comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco "_¡ELMEKIA LANCE!_"

Una serie de rayos de luz salen del báculo del hechicero blanco y golpean a Duncan muy fuerte por todo el cuerpo, lanzándolo contra otro muro y dejándolo adolorido.

"¡Maestro!¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Kristal con preocupación.

"Si, no te preocupes" contesta débilmente el hechicero, intentando levantarse pero viendo que no era posible.

Alan miraba asombrado nuevamente por las técnicas que el hechicero había realizado.

'_Cresta de la serie de Magic Knight Rayearth y Elmekia Lance de la serie de Slayers. ¿Cómo es que este sujeto conoce esas técnicas de varias series?'_ Pensó Alan con confusión, pero la voz de Kristal lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡No te lo perdonare nunca!"Exclamó la joven. "¡Lastimaste a mi maestro y amigo!¡Me las pagaras!"

"Ya derrote a tu maestro, tu no serás problema para mi." Contestaba el hechicero con arrogancia.

"¡Te lo demostrare!" Exclamó la hechicera, mientras un aura rosa la rodeaba, creando unas esferas pequeñas en su mano derecha, que las lanza hacia el extraño "_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER__!_"

Las esferas rosadas venían hacia él, quien se quedo analizando la técnica por unos segundos.

"Interesante técnica, no es normal de las de tu clase." Dijo el hechicero, antes de levantar las manos. "Pero sigue sin tener la fuerza suficiente… _¡CRESTA!_"

El sujeto volvió a levantar su escudo mágico, las esferas mágicas de Kristal impactando contra estas, disipándose en el aire.

"No puede ser..." dijo la joven, sorprendida porque su mejor ataque no había resultado.

"Veamos que te parece esto, niña." El extraño alzo su mano que brillo con un tono rojo. "_¡MERASOMA!_"

El ataque de fuego salió a gran velocidad directamente hacia Kristal, quien se preparaba para defenderse con un hechizo propio. Pero en el último segundo, Alan se lanzo hacia la bola de fuego.

"¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamo el joven, antes invocar su _Keyblade_ y desviar el ataque a uno de los pilares.

"¿Estas bien, Kristal?" preguntó el muchacho, mirando a la hechicera detrás de el.

"Si, muchas gracias." Le respondió con sinceridad ella.

El extraño vio lo que paso y abrió grandemente los ojos al momento de mirar la _Keyblade_ del joven.

"E-esa es... imposible…"

Alan volteo a ver al extraño hechicero, sujeto la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y se preparo para atacar.

"¡Muy bien!¡Ahora es mi turno!" Exclamó el joven, preparándose para pelear. "¡Veamos si tu escudo puede soportar un ataque físico directo!"

Alan se lanzo contra el extraño, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el. Sin embargo, el hechicero hizo algo que nadie esperaría que haría: se hinco sobre una rodilla y puso su báculo en el suelo.

"Mi señor, discúlpeme, no sabia que era usted."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan se detuvo inmediatamente, confundido por lo que había pasado, Kristal, Duncan y Steve podían creer eso y se Preguntón si se trataba de un truco para que el humano bajara la guardia.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Alan confundido.

"No sabia que usted había regresado a este mundo de los vivos, disculpe mi atrevimiento." Le responde extraño mientras mira al suelo en señal de respeto.

"No entiendo de que estas hablando."

"¿Qué?" el extraño miró al Alan un momento con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, pero entonces se relajo al entender todo. _'Ah, ya veo. El aún no ha despertado'_ Pensó el, antes de señalar la llave del joven. "Esa es la _Chaos Keyblade_, ¿No es así?"

"Si, esta es ¿Pero como sabes?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

El extraño se puso de pie, aún haciendo una reverencia al joven humano, quien aún seguía confundido.

"Mi nombre es David." Respondió el anciano de blanco. "Soy uno de los hechiceros que realizo el hechizo de tele transportación a la biblioteca hace mas de cinco mil años."

"¿AH?" Preguntó Alan aún mas confundido, varios signos de interrogación flotando alrededor de su cabeza. "¿Por qué te portas tan amable después de habernos atacado?¿No será un truco?" Preguntó con desconfianza, a lo que el hechicero solo hace otra reverencia, señalando hacia una puerta enorme detrás de el.

"Síganme y les contestare todas sus Preguntós." Dijo David, el extraño, antes de caminar hacia una puerta doble que estaba hacia el centro del salón donde estaba peleando.

Alan y Kristal se miraron, muy confundidos, antes de ir a ayudar a Steve y Duncan para luego seguir al sujeto a través de la puerta, donde esperan que les resuelvan muchas dudas.

Fin del Capitulo 12

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 13:** Soy yo, Kristal de nuevo, ¿Qué misterios oculta esta biblioteca?¿Y porque un se sabia nada de ella? Nuestras dudas se resolverán. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga:_ _**A través de la galaxia, el misterio de la Royal Magical Library.**_

¿Estuvieron donde?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	14. Cap 13: A través de la Galaxia

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack:**_Chrono Cross Opening_)

**_Capitulo 13: A través de la galaxia, el misterio de la Royal Magical Library._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Luego de la lucha en el recibidor de la biblioteca, nuestros héroes siguieron a David a la puerta que el acaba de entrar, aún con muchas dudas en sus mentes. Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra un salón más grande que el anterior, con más libros, escritorios y pilares. También que en ese cuarto hay...

"¿Humanos?" Alan no puede creer lo que ve. Más personas como el, humanos, dentro de la biblioteca. Su alma se sentía más feliz, ya que era la primera vez en semanas que veía humanos en _Shadow Realm_. Si, Kristal, Duncan y Steve parecían humanos y tenían cuerpos de humanos, pero eran criaturas mágicas, con una sangre diferente a la de él.

Los humanos llevaban la misma ropa que David; una gabardina blanca con capuchas y un bastón mágico en sus cinturas, e iban de un lado a otro, cargando libros, leyendo, escribiendo, acomodando cosas, lo que se hace en una biblioteca. Aparte de ellos, claro, había _Duel Monsters,_ en especial _Spellcasters, _con los humanos. Todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo.

"No creí que algún día vería varios humanos en un solo lugar." dijo Steve al ver a los humanos que estaban en la biblioteca.

David camino hacia un escritorio, tomando asiento detrás de este, e invito a los demás a sentarse.

"Creo que tienen muchas dudas, así que tratare de responderlas." Comentó David con seriedad.

"Si, tenemos varias dudas acerca de esta biblioteca." respondió Duncan igual de serio.

"Pero antes de resolver sus dudas, quiero que me resuelvan las mías." Dijo el hechicero/humano blanco, mirando a los cuatro y al Kuriboh. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Qué hacen en medio del bosque?"

Duncan decidió explicarle todo a David y pidió a los otros que no hablaran.

"Ya se lo habíamos dicho." respondió el _Dark Magician_. "Somos parte del clan _Spellcaster_ que habitamos este mundo y estamos en una misión por parte del _Dark Sage_."

"¿El _Dark Sage_?" Preguntó David con confusión. "Así que él aún está vivo, ¿eh?"

El grupo se miró entre si con confusión al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Acaso lo conoces?" Preguntó Duncan.

"Es una larga historia que les contare a su tiempo." respondió el hombre. "Por ahora quiero que me cuenten sobre ustedes."

"Muy bien, esto es lo que hemos hecho. Estamos en una misión por ordenes del _Dark Sage_ para viajar a los templos donde se encuentran los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_ para detener o disminuir su poder."

David arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Duncan.

"¿Los cristales?¿Para que van a hacer eso?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que Exus esta tratando de destruirlos y..."

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Exus ha regresado?!"

David se levantó de su asiento, alzando la voz en esto último. Esto llamó la atención de los demás residentes, quienes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a David sorprendidos y con temor.

"¿Qué Exus ha regresado?"

"No es posible... este mundo esta condenado."

"Ya no hay nada que hacer..."

Los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la biblioteca, los demás héroes mirándolos con confusión. ¿Acaso conocían a Exus?¿Como es eso posible? Duncan decidió hablar en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen.

"No, aún no ha regresado." Comentó el _Dark Magician_. "El sigue sellado por el poder de los cristales, pero al parecer ha encontrado alguna forma de influir en los cristales que conforman el sello, debilitándolos con el paso del tiempo."

Al escucharlo, todos en el lugar se tranquilizaron un poco, pero aún así, el temor en sus ojos se veía. Decidieron dejar lo que estaban haciendo para después y se dedicaron a escuchar el resto de la conversación, que David decidió retomar.

"Ya veo, entonces no lo ha logrado." Comentó el anciano. "¿Ha logrado destruir alguno de los cristales?"

"_Wind Cristal _ y _Water Cristal _ya han sido destruidos hace menos de un mes y al parecer el _Fire Cristal_ es el que sigue de los cuatro."

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo en el salón, pero David los calló rápidamente.

"Ya veo, entonces no hay mucho tiempo." Comentó el hechicero blanco, suspirando un poco al ver que sus preguntas ya tenían respuestas, aunque no eran muy favorables para ellos. "Eso es todo lo que quería saber de ustedes, ahora contestaré sus dudas."

"Muy bien, empezaré con esta Preguntó." Dijo Duncan con seriedad. "¿Cómo es que conoces a Exus?"

"Ok, es porque yo pelee contra él hace ya trecientos años."

"¿Qué?¿Peleaste contra él?"

"Tampoco lo entiendo." Comentó Kristal, metiéndose en la conversación. "¿Cómo es posible? Eso fue hace trecientos años."

"Lo explicaré luego." Respondió David, indicándole a la joven que esperara. "Por ahora te diré que luché contra él y era un oponente muy difícil, aunque no tanto como lo fue _Void_."

"¿Qué?¿Peleaste contra _Void_ también?" Preguntó Duncan con confusión. "Pero eso fue hace más de cinco mil años."

"Ya te dije que te lo diré todo a su tiempo, déjenme continuar con la historia. Luché contra Exus hace trecientos años y era un oponente formidable, mi magia no le hacia nada, no podía traspasar ese escudo que tenia, pero claro, era el resultado de asimilar parte de la energía de _Void_ en su cuerpo."

"¿Cómo fue eso posible?"

"No estoy muy seguro, pero se que Exus hizo investigaciones acerca de cómo sacar el poder de _Void_ y usarlo si mismo, aunque se que quería el poder de _Void_ para otros planes. Solo el _Dark Sage_, en ese entonces un _Dark Magician_, pudo hacerle frente cuando todos nosotros les dimos nuestros poderes."

"Entonces, también peleaste a lado de nuestro líder el _Dark Sage_, cuando el aún era un _Dark Magician_."

"Exactamente. Pero no duro mucho con esa forma ya que, al darle nuestros poderes, el se transformo a _Dark Sage_ y tuvo el poder necesario para sellarlo, porque era el único que podría resistir todas nuestras energías mágicas combinadas sin salir lastimado en el intento. Él sello a Exus con ayuda de los _Elemental Cristals_, atrapándolo en su isla base, _Yang Island_, al noreste de aquí." David tomo un respiro luego de haber hablado tanto sin parar. "Creo que con eso contesto tu Preguntó de cómo conocí a Exus y la que ibas a hacer acerca del _Dark Sage_."

"Si, lo has hecho." respondió el _Dark Magician_ con seriedad.

Pero debo decirles algo, yo conocí al _Dark Sage_ desde mucho antes, pero es mejor que él mismo te lo explique. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Si, tengo otra; dijiste que tu habías sido uno de los hechiceros que habían realizado el hechizo de tele transportación, ¿A que te refieres?"

"A eso mismo, _**yo**_ fui uno de los que hizo el hechizo, todos los que estamos aquí fuimos los encargados de realizar ese poderoso hechizo."

"¿Todos?"

"Si, todos nosotros... verán; hace cinco mil años, cuando el faraón Atem cerró la puerta que conectaba el _Shadow Realm_ con el reino humano, el faraón nos ordeno que nos quedáramos en este lado para vigilar la paz de este mundo. Mi abuelo fue uno de ellos. Éramos los únicos humanos que vivíamos en el _Shadow Realm_ y era algo extraño debido a que estábamos en un lugar donde los humanos nunca existieron. El clan de _Spellcasters _nos dio comida, agua y un lugar para vivir, cambio les otorgamos todo nuestro conocimiento de nuestro mundo."

"Eso significa…" Comentó Alan. "¿Qué ustedes son egipcios?"

"Exactamente, somos descendientes de los egipcios que sirvieron al faraón Atem, quien ya no esta con vida." respondió David, sonriendo un poco. "Continuo mi historia. Poco tiempo después yo nací y vivíamos plenamente en el continente de los Hechiceros. Mi padre fundo la _Royal __Library_para guardar la historia y secretos de ambos mundos, idea que los hechiceros de este mundo aceptaron. Desafortunadamente, cincuenta años después, los _Fiends, Zombies _y _Warriors_ decidieron atacarnos, viendo la biblioteca como una amenaza, un símbolo del poder de los hechiceros. Mi padre murió en esa batalla."

"Espera, eso quiere decir que ¿Tienes cinco mil años de vida?" Preguntó Duncan, David haciéndole una seña con su mano para que esperara.

"A eso voy, Duncan, lo explicaré todo. Durante la batalla, grandes sectores del continente fueron destruidas y sumergidas en el agua. Para evitar que la biblioteca cayera en sus manos, decidimos hacer el hechizo de tele transportación y la biblioteca desapareció del planeta. Eso lo saben, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el hechicero blanco, los cuatro asintieron. "Lo que no saben es a donde fue la biblioteca y donde estaba durante todo este tiempo. Bueno, la respuesta es fácil: estuvimos viajando a través de la galaxia."

"Momento, ¿A través de toda la galaxia?"

"Así es, hemos estado en todos los planetas de toda esta galaxia. No solo de esta galaxia, también de otras galaxias cercanas a esta."

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible." Preguntó Steve sin creer lo que escuchaba. "¿Cómo quieres que creamos que has viajado por toda la galaxia?"

"Si dejas de interrumpirme te diré el porque." Dijo David con calma, haciendo que el joven hechicero se callara en el acto. "Como les dije, viajamos por toda la galaxia, nos quedamos en cada planeta por unos diez años, tiempo suficiente para recolectar toda la información, historia, armas y hechizos de cada mundo. Los hechizos que use contra ustedes son una prueba de ello."

"¿Los hechizos?" pregunto Kristal, algo confundida por todo. Alan, que se había quedado callado, hablo.

"Esas técnicas: _Merazoma, Cresta_ y _Elmekya Lance_, son técnicas de tres mundos diferentes, ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, veo que sabes de que mundos nos referimos." Dijo David con algo de sorpresa.

Kristal volteó a ver a Alan, mirándolo con confusión.

"¿De que hablas?¿Cómo sabes de eso?"

"Es una larga historia que luego se las contaré, por ahora terminemos de escuchar a David." Dijo el joven humano nerviosamente.

"Bueno, como iba diciendo." Continuó el hechicero blanco. "Viajamos por el cosmos, recolectando información de toda la galaxia. Fue tanta información que tuvimos que construir varios pisos, creo que la biblioteca es de unos cien o más pisos llenos de libros."

"¡¿Que?!¡¿Cien o más pisos?!" Kristal, Steve y Alan reguntaron con sorpresa y, aunque no lo demostraba, Duncan también estaba sorprendido. "Pero si desde afuera la biblioteca parece de solo tres pisos."

David sonrió un poco por la reacción de los jóvenes, algo normal para gente que estuvieran fuera.

"Eso es…" comenzó el hechicero blanco. "Porque el hechizo de tele transportación solo muestra como era el edificio en su principio, cuando solo tenía tres o cuatro pisos de altura y dos de profundidad. Como estamos en otro espacio, el interior es diferente al exterior."

"Ya veo." Comentó Duncan, llevándose una mano a su mentón. "Pero, ¿Por qué te ves tan joven?¿Acaso algún hechizo de juventud eterna?"

"No, nada de eso." respondió David, riéndose un poco. "Eso es también por él hechizo que se aplicó en este edificio. El tiempo aquí transcurre muy diferente al de los otros mundos; cien años en el exterior transcurren como un año aquí, y siendo que yo tenía quince años cuando realicé el hechizo, ahora tengo sesenta y cuatro años de edad. Ambos tiempos transcurren igual; cien años afuera es cien años aquí, pero es el efecto en nuestros cuerpos el que cambia; cien años afuera, un año aquí."

"¿Sesenta y cuatro años? Ya veo, el tiempo aquí transcurre muy diferente a nuestro mundo, vivieron los cinco mil años, pero sus cuerpos los sintieron como si fueran solo cincuenta."

"Exactamente, por eso la mayoría sigue aquí viviendo."

"Tengo otra duda." Dijo Steve ahora. "¿Por qué están aquí ahora? Es una coincidencia que los encontráramos aquí."

"Créeme, esto no es coincidencia." respondió el hechicero blanco. "Te explicaré el porque estamos aquí: Hace trecientos años, cuando Exus intento apoderarse de _Void_, nosotros regresamos para ayudar al _Dark Sage_ en su lucha y nuestras habilidades le sirvieron de gran ayuda. Al terminar, nos dijo que regresáramos dentro de trescientos años, porque las _Galactic Wars_ entre los Guardianes iban a comenzar."

"Ya entiendo, por eso estas aquí, para volver a hablar con el." Dijo Duncan, sintiendo que eso era todo. "Bueno, todas nuestras dudas han sido aclaradas, gracias por tu ayuda."

"No hay de que..." respondió el anciano con sinceridad.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los jóvenes estaban comentando entre ellos lo que habían escuchado de los hechiceros mayores.

"Para que la magia de David no le haya hecho nada a Exus hace trecientos años, entonces el debe ser muy poderoso." Dice Kristal, pensando en que Exus seria un hechicero muy poderoso.

"No por nada el esta destruyendo los cristales con su simple presencia." respondió Steve seriamente.

"Aunque…" dijo David, escuchando la conversación de los jóvenes. "Normalmente Exus no podría hacer ni una fisura a los cristales si es que estos están al máximo de su poder. Debe haber alguna otra influencia que los haya debilitado" Comentó el hechicero, pensando en todas las posibilidades.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Steve se levantó y juntó ambas manos de golpe. "¡Entonces no hay que perder tiempo!¡En cualquier momento los cristales restantes pueden romperse!"

"Aún hay tiempo, Steve, los cristales no son tan débiles." Dijo Duncan seriamente. "Debemos hacernos más fuertes primero."

"Duncan tiene razón." Respondió David con igual seriedad. "Deben volverse más fuertes para tener una posibilidad de enfrentarse a Exus. Deben quedarse aquí al menos una semana completas."

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión, aunque muy emocionada por entrenar en la legendaria biblioteca.

"Ustedes pueden ir al quinto piso, ahí hay libros de cómo poder aumentar el poder de su magia y hechizos, ya que es muy poco tiempo para aprender una nueva técnica. Pueden practicar sus hechizos en un salón especial, que es bastante resistente. Pueden hacer lo que quieran…" Comentó David, antes de voltear a ver a Alan. "Pero él deberá venir conmigo."

"¿Eh?¿Yo?" Preguntó el joven con confusión. "¿Por qué yo?"

"A ti debo hacerte un entrenamiento especial, ya que no cuentas con magia, ni poderes especiales y tu resistencia es muy pobre."

"¡Hey! Apenas aprendí a pelear hace mes y medio, soy más fuerte que antes."

"No es suficiente, Exus podría vencerte con un simple soplido."

"¿Tan fuerte es?" Preguntó el muchacho, pensando un momento. "Muy bien, iré con usted."

"Muy bien." Dijo David, ahora volteando a ver a los otros tres hechiceros. "Ustedes vayan al quinto piso y entrenen. Yo y Alan entrenaremos en el piso cincuenta y siete."

"Muy bien, suerte Alan, nos vemos en una semana." dijo Duncan, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Adiós Alan, suerte" dice Kristal, mientras subía las escaleras.

Así, Alan y David se quedaron solos, sin contar claro con los demás miembros del lugar.

"Muy bien, ¿Y ahora que?" Preguntó el joven con algo de aburrimiento.

"Pues ahora vamos a nuestro piso de entrenamiento." Dijo David.

"Ok... ¿Dónde esta el ascensor?"

"Aquí no hay ascensor."

"¿Que?¡¿Entonces como subiremos?!" Preguntó Alan con confusión y asombro. David solo ríe un poco. "¿Que?"

"¿Subiremos? Habla en singular, porque yo puedo tele transportarme hasta allá, tu subirás las escaleras."

"¡¿QUÉ?!¿Estas loco?¡Son cincuenta y siete pisos!"

"Pues empieza ahora, y te quiero allá en diez minutos o sino no tendrás comida." dice David mientras realiza el hechizo de tele transportación para ir al piso deseado.

"¿Que?¡Eso es!.... ¡Oye, espera!" exclamaba el joven, pero ya era tarde, el ya se había ido. "Rayos, en momentos así, desearía estar en la aldea de los Kuribohs... mejor me apresuro."

Y así, Alan empezó a correr por los cincuenta y siete pisos, esperando llegar antes de diez minutos.

Casi diez minutos después, en el piso cincuenta y siete, David miraba su reloj, uno obtenido en uno de los tantos mundos humanos que había visitado antes, dándose cuenta de la utilidad de ese aparato.

"9:57... 9:58... 9:59...."

"¡Espera!¡Ahí voy!"

Alan llego al piso cincuenta y siete a los diez minutos exactos, dejándose caer como piedra en el último de los escalones, más muerto que vivo y eso que el entrenamiento aún no empezaba.

"Vaya." Dijo David con algo de sorpresa. "Veo que tienes algo de condición… te felicito, eso era humanamente imposible... para ti, claro."

"Ya... veras... cuando... te... atrape..." respondió el joven, tomando pausas para respirar.

"Bien, descansa unos cinco minutos y luego empezaremos el entrenamiento."

"¿No me puedes dar más?"

"No."

"Rayos."

Cinco minutos después…

"¿Ya estas bien?" Preguntó el hechicero, viendo a Alan sentado en una silla, aún respirando con dificultad.

"¿No me das cinco minutos más?"

"No."

"Rayos... de nuevo." respondió el joven con enfado. David solo lo miró con algo de pena ajena.

"Muy bien, primero una Preguntó ¿Haz realizado algún hechizo?"

"No, no he hecho ni u... un momento." Contestaba Alan, recordando algo que ocurrió en el barco de los zombies. "Si, hice algo parecido. Cuando estábamos en el barco de los Zombies, pude lanzar hielo por mis manos. Más bien era aire frió..."

"Ya veo, es probable que tu aura tenga alguna afinidad hacia el hielo, entonces te enseñare hechizos de hielo."

"Muy bien..."

Y así, durante los siguientes siete días, serian los días más duros y extenuantes para Alan y sus amigos… más para el joven humano, por ser, bueno, humano.

Fin del Capitulo 13

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 14:** Soy Duncan, Los misterios de la biblioteca se han resuelto y ahora debemos entrenar para hacernos más fuertes... pero es muy poco tiempo. Dolor, sufrimiento, campos eléctricos, hechizos aislantes, golpes mortales y quince libreros destruidos. Todo en el siguiente capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**El Entrenamiento de siete días.**_

Ow, eso debió doler...

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	15. Cap 14: El Entrenamiento de siete días

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar (Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 14: El Entrenamiento de siete días.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

Luego de las conversaciones que tuvieron, el grupo se separó, con los tres hechiceros estudiando libros, mientras que David y Alan se habían ido a un cuarto especial, un cuarto de entrenamiento de hechizos. Era un salón algo grande, de unos veinte por veinte metros cuadrados, las paredes eran de metal y, a simple vista, parecía muy resistente. El hechicero blanco se coloco en el centro de la habitación, volteando a ver al joven que aun estaba en la entrada.

"Muy bien, Alan, te enseñare a usar poderes de hielo." Dijo David con seriedad. "Aunque con el poco tiempo solo podré enseñarte uno o dos."

"Tenemos siete días. ¿Solo puedes enseñarme dos?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Eres un humano, y como tal tardas mas en aprender un nuevo hechizo, ya que tu sangre y aura no son mágicas, no como Kristal, Duncan o Steve, que pueden aprender un nuevo hechizo en uno o dos días. Además de eso, tu nunca has realizado ningún hechizo, por lo que se te hará mas difícil aun."

"Entiendo. Bueno, si es así ¿Qué se le va a hacer?" preguntó el muchacho al acercarse a donde estaba el hombre de blanco.

"Entonces comencemos." dijo el anciano. "Pero primero quiero que me ataques con tu aura."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan un poco confundido, ¿Qué él no le había dicho que, como nunca había usado el aura, le seria muy difícil usarla? "Pero si no puedo realizar ninguna magia. ¿Cómo quiere que lo ataque?"

"Ya se que no puedes usar magia, pero, si escuche bien lo que me comentaste, si pudiste usar el poder del hielo antes. Eso es un inicio, al menos tu sangre empieza a volverse mágica, por lo que debes de poder hacerlo otra vez. Anda, hazlo."

"Esta bien, lo intentare..."

"No." dijo David con seriedad. "No lo intentes, ¡Hazlo!"

"Esta bien, esta bien..." mencionaba el joven, tratando de calmar al anciano.

Alan separo ambos pies, puso ambos puños a la altura de su cintura y se concentro, mirando fijamente a la pared de al frente. Podía sentirlo, una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, por lo que estaba seguro que podría hacerlo. Miro fijamente hacia el frente, dando un golpe con su brazo derecho, listo para liberar su aura…

…pero nada ocurrió…

"¿Uh?" preguntó el joven con algo de confusión.

_-Pow!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

"¡Ow!" Exclamó Alan, sujetándose la cabeza de dolor, antes de voltear a ver al hombre anciano a su lado. "¡¿Por qué me pegó?!" preguntó con enfado.

"No te concentraste lo suficiente, eso que sientes no es mas que la misma reacción de tu cuerpo al concentrarse, no es nada especial." Dijo David con monotonía, cerrando los ojos. "Hazlo de nuevo."

"De acuerdo, te lo enseñare." Respondió el joven, concentrándose nuevamente. Nuevamente lo intento, pero, al igual que la primera vez, no ocurrió nada. "¡Rayos!"

_-Pow!-_

"¡Ow!"

"Hazlo hasta que te salga bien..."

Alan miraba con furia al sujeto, pero estaba empeñado a hacerlo bien y callarle la boca.

_Diez horas después…_

_-Pow!-_

"¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme de una buena vez?!" Exclamó Alan molesto. "¡Me vas a matar las neuronas!"

"Me detendré cuando logres sacar al menos una ligera brisa de tus manos." Respondió David con tranquilidad. "Además, no creo que importe si te quedas mas tonto por los golpes."

"Maldito…"

"Cierra la boca y continua, quiero ver que puedes hacer."

"No puedo mas…" dijo el joven, dejándose caer en el suelo, sudando mucho, tanto que tuvo que quitarse su chamarra azul hace unas siete horas por tanto ejercicio. "Estar parado por diez horas haciendo exactamente lo mismo, concentrándome y recibir golpes en la cabeza, estoy totalmente exhausto."

"Perfecto, es el momento para demostrar tus habilidades."

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Soy humano también, por eso lo sé…" Respondió David con autoridad y sabiduría, cruzándose de brazos. "Algo de lo que nos caracterizamos nosotros los humanos, es que podemos sacar nuestro verdadero potencial cuando estamos al límite, superando incluso a otras especies."

"¿En nuestros límites?"

"Así es, esa es la cualidad del hombre como especie, es por eso que debes continuar entrenando. Anda, usa algo de tu magia, quiero ver de que eres capas."

"¿De que soy capaz?¿Porque dice eso?"

"Es simple, debo saber que tipo de energía usas, si energía ofensiva o defensiva. Al ver tu ataque, sabré de que tipo de hechizos enseñarte. Pero no puedes realizar nada, lo mas probable es que no te concentres bien." Dijo el hechicero, pensando detenidamente en alguna solución a ese problema. "Dime ¿Te ocurrió algo para que pudieras usar esos poderes de hielo?"

"Bueno..." Respondió el joven, sentado en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos mientras recordaba algo. "La verdad estaba presionado, ya que con el miedo de los zombies, el que los mismos nos acorralaran a Kristal y a mi, y que Kristal se desmayo frente a mi, bueno... me preocupe mucho, no solo por mi, si no por ella, quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera usado ese poder..."

"Ya entiendo, entonces lo hiciste para proteger a tu novia, ¿Verdad?"

El muchacho alzó la vista hacia David, mirándolo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y extrañes.

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Ella no es mi novia, es solo una amiga."

"¿Y porque te pones tan rojo?"

"¿Eh?¿Enserio?" preguntó el joven, notando que se sentía algo acalorado. "Pues... por el comentario..."

"Bueno, no importa. El caso es que te preocupaste por ella y gracias a eso pudiste usar tu poder oculto."

"¿Mi poder oculto?"

"¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo? Es algo irritante. Bueno, como te decía, al parecer eres de esas personas que sacan todo su potencial cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro."

"¿Usted cree?"

"Si, es probable que lo seas…" dijo el hechicero. "Levántate e inténtalo de nuevo. Quiero que te concentres, pero esta vez, concéntrate en lo que hubiera pasado si te atraparan a ti y a Kristal. Y hazlo en una posición cómoda."

"Esta bien, lo intentare..."

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?"

"¿Eh?, Ah si: que no lo intente, que lo haga."

"Bien, ahora hazlo."

_**-**__**Fin de **__**música**__**-**_

Alan miro a la pared, colocándose de lado, su pierna izquierda encarándola al frente y la derecha atrás. Luego extendió ambas manos al frente, hacia la pared, con las palmas de las manos hacia la pared, pero sus muñecas juntas, antes de mover sus brazos hacia su costado derecho, las palmas ahora encarándose unas con otras, su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, mientras su codo derecho estaba a la altura de su hombro y su codo izquierdo a la altura del estomago.. Esta era la posición _Hadouken, _vista en los juegos de _Street Fighter_ que tanto le gustaba jugar. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si los zombies los hubieran atrapado. Varias torturas les hacían, dolorosas y escalofriantes. No le importo mucho lo que le hicieran a él, pero sí a Kristal. Se imagino que tanto hubiera sufrido, gritado, llorado, pidiendo ayuda. Su imaginación era tan real que sintió que eso había pasado en el barco, aunque sabia que no era cierto. No noto cuando una pequeña esfera de aire congelado se formo en sus manos, además del extraño símbolo dorado en su frente que destello por un segundo, antes de desaparecer.

"_¡HADOUKEN!_"

El joven grito, abriendo sus ojos mientras las posiciones de sus manos cambiaban; ahora la mano izquierda estaba abajo, con la palma hacia arriba, mientras la derecha estaba arriba, con la palma hacia arriba. Tan rápido como el movimiento de manos, el muchacho las extendió hacia el frente rápidamente, sus muñecas juntas de nuevo y las palmas encarando la pared. Una pequeña esfera de energía, seguido de una ventisca de aire frío, fue lanzada hacia la pared, chocando con ella y creando una pequeña explosión sacudió el lugar, que inmediatamente se lleno de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se desvaneció, la pared tenia un pequeño cráter, como si un balón de basquetbol hubiera dejado su impresión en ella, algunas grietas salían de ese cráter que, además, estaba congelado. David se sorprendió al ver los resultados, mientras el joven se dejaba caer en el suelo totalmente agotado. El hechicero se acerco a la pared, mirando el efecto del ataque del joven.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

'_Increíble…'_ pensaba el anciano al ver el muro de metal. '_Este metal es muy resistente, y aun así logro hacerle esto…' _luego el toco un trozo de hielo que sobresalía del cráter, deshaciéndose justo cuando sus dedos lo sintieron. _'Su aire congelado no es tan bueno, pero tiene potencial. Quizás el calor de la esfera de energía que liberó primero calentó el metal, haciéndole algo difícil congelarlo… si eso es cierto, su poder sobre el hielo puede ser increíble.'_

Alan siguió respirando con dificultad luego del ataque, antes de alzar la mirada y ver lo que había hecho.

"Eh... lo siento, creo que me deje llevar. Tengo una imaginación muy grande." Dijo el joven con nerviosismo.

"Eso se ve fácilmente..." Respondió David, apartando la vista del mini cráter congelado de la pared. "También puedo ver que tienes una extraña combinación de las energías ofensivas y defensivas."

"¿Extraña combinación?"

"Eso, o tu aura es tan inestable que no puede usar solo un tipo de magia."

"Ah, eso no tiene sentido…"

"No importa, ya vi lo que quería, así que podemos avanzar. Te enseñaré dos hechizos, y ya que congelaste la pared, no cabe duda de que tienes afinidad para el hielo."

"Ya veo… ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Ahora, observa bien lo que voy a hacer..."

David luego encaro otra de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Levanto su mano derecha, extendiéndola para que su palma encarara el muro, mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose en un hechizo. Una energía azul comienza a aparecer en su mano, así como un pequeño aire congelado justo frente a su palma. Abrió de repente los ojos, listo para su ataque, liberándolo con un nombre.

"_¡__BLIZZARD!_"

Una esfera de hielo, rodeada de aire helado, salio de la mano de David hacia la pared, chocando con ella, mientras varios cristales de hielo salieron disparados a todos lados y chocaron con las otras paredes, el techo y el suelo. De donde chocaron, se formo una pequeña capa de hielo, volviendo el suelo resbaloso. Luego de esto, David volvió a mirar al joven, esperando que se hubiera sombrado.

"Esta es la magia _Blizzard_, un ataque de hielo que dispara una esfera de aire frío que, cuando choca, dispersa cristales de hielo por todos lados y..." dijo el hechicero, deteniéndose cuando se da cuneta de que Alan lo ve raro. "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto con curiosidad y confusión.

"Nada..." dijo el joven con seriedad, pero en realidad pensando algo sobre el ataque. _'Ese es el Blizzard de los juegos de Final Fantasy... que copión, primero el Merazoma, luego el Cresta, despues el Elmekya Lance, ¿Y ahora el Blizzard?¿No tiene una técnica propia?...'_

El hechicero sabía que el joven estaba pensando en algo referente a la técnica, pero no sabia que era. Como quiera, el solo suspiro un poco, decidido a continuar.

"Bueno, esa es una técnica, ahora te enseñare la otra." Dijo el anciano, alejándose un poco del joven antes de encararlo."Atácame con tu _Keyblade_."

"¿Qué?¿Esta seguro?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Por supuesto, soy el maestro después de todo..."

"Esta bien, como usted diga." Alan hace aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mientras sonreía malignamente. _'¡Me las pagara por todos esos golpes que me dio con su bastón durante estas horas!'_ pensó eso justo antes de lanzarse y atacar a David, dando un salto algo alto y realizando un corte en diagonal con su llave.

David alza su brazo izquierdo, intentando bloquear la _Keyblade_ con el, esta golpeando el brazo del hechicero entre el codo y la muñeca. Alan parece confiado de que lo golpeo, pero luego se da cuenta de algo extraño; algo lo detuvo.

"¿Qué diablos...?"

"_¡__ICE SHIELD!_"

El brazo de David estaba cubierto de hielo, formando un escudo circular de treinta centímetros de diámetro, deteniendo el ataque de la _Keyblade_. Alan salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia entre el y David, viendo con sorpresa el hielo en el brazo de su oponente.

"¿Un escudo de hielo?" Pregunto el joven con sorpresa.

"Exactamente, esta es la segunda técnica de hielo que te enseñare, el _Ice Shield_." Respondió el hechicero con seriedad, bajando su brazo congelado, el aire frío era indicio de la baja temperatura que tenia el hielo, aunque parecía que no le molestaba en nada. "El _Ice Shield_ consta de crear una corriente de aire frió en tu brazo para que la humedad a tu alrededor se congele y te proteja. Si las dominas bien, puedes usarla incluso en lugares donde crear el hielo seria imposible, como en un volcán o en el espacio exterior, aunque debes primero ver como sobrevives eso."

"Vaya, una ventisca y escudo de hielo, que interesante."

"Pero recuerda, estas son las técnicas básicas de hielo. Cuando las aprendas a utilizar bien y las domines, podrás aprender las evoluciones de las técnicas que te acabo de mostrar. Así que adelante, a entrenar para poder derrotar a Exus."

"¡SI!¡Lo haré!"

Y así, con la motivación recuperada, Alan empezó a entrenar para aprender las nuevas técnicas y poder derrotar a Exus y regresar a su mundo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Han pasado tres días desde que empezó el entrenamiento de Alan. Mientras, en el quinto piso, Duncan, Steve y Kristal se encontraban leyendo varias clases de libros que nunca habían visto en su vida, libros de diferentes hechizos, alquimia, métodos científicos, que no entendieron mucho, y algo de historia.

"Vaya, que interesante." Dijo Duncan a si mismo, mientras lee el cuarto libro del día… y eso que eran las siete de la mañana. "No sabia que la magia se podría incrementar de esa forma... es una lastima que nada mas estemos una semana, podríamos aprender muchas cosas de aquí… pero de por si, con estos tres días, ya he aprendido mucho."

Kristal se encontraba de pie frente a una pared llena de libros, leyendo uno en ese momento, dándoles la espalda a todos los demás.

"mmm... este hechizo me seria muy útil en ciertas ocasiones... lo voy a intentar." dice Kristal, mientras empieza a decir la frase del hechizo del libro en su mente.

Kristal y Duncan estaban muy separados, de hecho, uno estaba en un lado del salón y otro del otro. Todo iba bien, hasta que Steve decidió llevar a cabo uno de sus planes malvados y, como siempre, la victima seria la joven hechicera.

"Bien, Duncan esta distraído y Kristal concentrada... es mi oportunidad."

El joven hechicero se acerco lentamente a Kristal por detrás, con una cara malvada y algo roja. Una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

'_Muy bien, es hora de empezar, esto me dará mucho dolor después, pero el riesgo lo vale.'_ pensaba Steve, mientras lleva su mano a la falda de Kristal, con tal de sentir su parte posterior. Su sonrisa creció mas, listo para la suave sensación... pero luego...

_-ZAP!-_

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!"

_-Thud!-_

"¿Eh?" preguntó Kristal, mientras voltea hacia atrás y ve a Steve en el suelo, quemado y convulsionándose. La joven sonrió victoriosamente. "Ibas a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿no? Es una lastima para ti, pero este hechizo de campo eléctrico funciono de maravilla. Te da una descarga de diez mil voltios si te acercas a mi cuando yo no quiera, ¿Cómo se siente? "

"Ow" Respondió el hechicero, quejándose de dolor, una pequeña nube de humo salía de su boca. "Se supone que el dolor iba después, no antes... ow..."

"Tu plan fallo nuevamente, Steve. Con este nuevo hechizo, no debo preocuparme mas por alguna idea pervertida que tengas en mente."

"Oh cielos..." Respondió el joven, antes de desmayarse.

Duncan solo alzó la vista un poco para ver lo que pasó, para luego volver a ponerse a leer, no interesado en lo que hacían sus alumnos.

Un día después de lo ocurrido, podemos ver a Kristal y Duncan, quienes intentaban leer más y aprender más hechizos, fortaleciendo su aura mágica. Steve leía igual que ellos, pero el leía... bueno, otras cosas...

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Otros tres días despues, al final de la semana, nuestros héroes habían terminado su entrenamiento y se encontraron nuevamente en el primer salón que vieron cuando entraron a la biblioteca. Duncan y David hablaban de lo fuertes que habían cambiado, mientras que Kristal notaba que el aura de Alan había cambiado un poco, tornándose un poco mágica como la de ella.

"Bueno, veo con orgullo que sus poderes se elevaron." dijo David, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Así es." Respondió el _Dark Magician_, sonriendo un poco. "Los recursos de esta biblioteca son fascinantes. Debo admitir que me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero la misión es primero."

"Lo entiendo, incluso yo no he terminado de leer todos estos libros, y eso que llevo aquí cinco mil años. Esto es debido a que salen mas cada segundo."

"Entiendo, ahora debemos partir al siguiente pueblo para poder llegar a la entrada del _Fire Temple._"

"Muy bien, que tengan buen viaje y que la fuerza los acompañe."

"¿Que?" preguntó el hechicero oscuro con confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nada, es una frase que utilizan los seres de otro mundo debido a una película."

"¿Qué es una película?"

"Lo sabrás muy pronto."

"..."

Mientras conversaban, Alan, Kristal y Steve hablaban, la joven emocionada por sentir el tono mágico que había adquirido el aura del humano. No sabia que Steve estaba planeando su siguiente ataque.

"¿Y que aprendiste, Alan?" preguntó la hechicera con emoción.

"Bueno, fueron unas técnicas de hielo las que me enseño David." Respondió el muchacho de chamarra azul. "Me enseño dos técnicas, una ofensiva y otra defensiva, ambas de elemento hielo porque, según el, esa es mi afinidad. También intente realizar una técnica de mis favoritas, el _Hadouken,_ que es el concentrar toda mi energía para lanzar una esfera de energía, pero solo me salio una vez, al inicio de mi entrenamiento. No se que me falta para que la pueda realizar a voluntad."

"Que mal que no puedas hacerla, me hubiera gustado verla, ya que no conozco ese… uh… ¿_Adokin_?¿_Aduken_?¿_Abuket_?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión, signos de interrogación volando alrededor de su cabeza, mientras al humano le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Eh… no, es _Hadouken_, Ha-dou-ken. Créeme que no eres la única que se equivoca con eso, muchos de mi mundo, incluyéndome, nos equivocamos con eso."

"Oh…"

" ¿Y ustedes que aprendieron?"

"Bien, mi poder mágico se incremento mucho gracias a los recursos que habían aquí. Es lamentable tener que irnos, pero debemos apresurarnos, ya perdimos una semana aquí."

"Lo se, hay que seguir adelante pronto."

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Steve se acerco a Kristal por detrás nuevamente, y bajo su mano hasta la falda de ella, nuevamente con la intención de sentirla. La joven se dio cuenta de la acción, pero lo dejo, ya que su nuevo hechizo eléctrico la protegería.

'_¿Otra vez lo va a intentar? Con este nuevo hechizo no podrá hacerme nada.'_ Pensó Kristal con seguridad, sonriendo un poco.

Pero entonces, lo sintió. Sintió como la mano de Steve tocaba, frotaba y apretaba su parte posterior. Se puso azul, luego roja de furia y pena por esto, mientras Alan, que estaba viendo a Kristal de frente y no había visto lo que hizo Steve, la miro con extrañes.

"Oye, Kristal ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó el humano con preocupación.

Pero en lugar de contestar, Kristal dio un giro rápido e intento golpear a Steve con su puño, pero este lo esquivo al agacharse, al igual que esquivo varios golpes de Kristal.

"¡Steve!¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso aun con mi hechizo activo?" pregunto Kristal aun un poco roja.

"Bueno, mientras ustedes estudiaban, yo me encargue de buscar información de algún hechizo que me ayudara a traspasar el campo eléctrico." Respondió Steve con orgullo. "Y lo encontré, un hechizo aislante: el _Insulator Spell_."

"¿Hechizo aislante?"

"Si, eso me permite aislar cualquier campo eléctrico creado, por lo cual tu defensa fue inservible."

"¡Steve!¡Tu... _**te voy a matar**_!"

La joven intento golpear nuevamente al hechicero, pero este lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

"¡No huyas, Steve!¡Se hombre y recibe tu castigo!"

Kristal arremetió contra su compañero para darle el golpe más doloroso de su vida, pero él simplemente lo esquivo, haciéndose a un lado. Algo que no había visto Kristal era que, mientras esquivaba sus golpes, Steve se puso justo enfrente de Alan, así que, al momento de esquivar el _Omni-Súper-Ultra-Mega-Punch-of Doom _de Kristal, este iba directo hacia el rostro del humano. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no pudo detenerse a tiempo.

_-POW!-_

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

El golpe de Kristal golpeo de lleno el rostro de Alan, lo cual lo lanzó varios metros hasta chocar contra un librero... y atravesarlo, al igual que el de atrás... y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás y el de atrás.... hasta que finalmente luego de quince libreros, se estrello contra el décimo sexto y cayo al suelo. Para acabar, el ultimo librero que Alan atravesó cayo sobre él, dejándolo atrapado entre una tonelada de conocimientos… literalmente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

David y Duncan pararon su conversación para ver lo que acababa de pasar; quince libreros con un agujero en el centro. La joven, al ver con sorpresa lo que había pasado, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca, asustada por lo que había hecho.

"¡Ahhh!¡Alan!¡Lo siento!¡No quería golpearte a ti!" Exclamó Kristal con miedo.

"Ow... acabo de rediseñar la palabra dolor... oh humanidad..." Respondió el humano, mientras que sus ojos se convierten en remolinos, que indican que esta mareado, antes de que otro libro lo golpeara en la cabeza.

"Vaya, que buen golpe se llevo." Dijo Steve, riendo un poco. "Bueno, mejor el que yo."

Steve no paraba de reír por ver lo que le ocurrió al humano. Pero entonces, Kristal puso un dedo sobre la nariz del hechicero, mirándolo fría y amenazadoramente.

"Steve..."

"Eh…K-Kristal, ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó nervioso el joven, a lo que ella solo respondió con unas palabras.

"_Thundara..._"

Electricidad salió del dedo de Kristal y golpearon de lleno a Steve, electrocutando totalmente por el ataque, para luego este caer al suelo, quemado.

David y Duncan solo se quedaron viendo, con el segundo mirando algo nervioso al primero.

"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos antes de destruir alguna cosa de valor." Dijo el hechicero negro, al blanco, quien lo miro con extrañes.

"Ya lo hicieron..."

"Rayos…"

Minutos despues, todos ya estaban fuera de la biblioteca.

"Como les dije." Comentaba David. "El _Fire Temple_ se encuentra dentro de una montaña, _Magma Mountain,_ que se encuentra en el _Valley of Fire._"

"Que nombre tan original." Respondió Kristal con sarcasmo.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por todo." dijo Duncan. "Gracias por su hospitalidad y por darnos víveres para nuestro viaje."

"No hay de que, todo sea por el bien de ustedes." Dijo el hechicero blanco. "Se que pueden lograrlo, salven este mundo."

"Lo haremos." Respondió Duncan, mientras el y Kristal se alejan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

La hechicera dio un último vistazo a la biblioteca antes de internarse de nuevo en el bosque, dejando atrás el místico edificio. Ella llevaba al Kuriboh en brazos, quien durante los siete días anduvo en la cocina. Duncan se lleva a Alan en su hombro con la cabeza hacia atrás, algo conciente, mientras que lleva a Steve amarrado en una cuerda y arrastrándolo por el piso. La joven se acerco al humano, el arrepentimiento en su rostro era notable.

"Alan, perdón, no quería golpearte, no fue mi intención..." dijo la joven con tristeza.

"Claro, señor presidente, iré a liberar Marte de la invasión de hámsters ninjas rosas de la muerte que planean atacar nuestras fabricas de yogurt y robarnos nuestras pizzas. Además, también iré al país de las Maravillas para entrenarme para ser un _Jedi_ púrpura y así poder escribir el libro mas erótico del universo." Eh… _Respondió _Alan, aun con esos remolinos en sus ojos, indicio de que estaba aun desmallado. Todos miraron al joven con extrañes.

"Cielos, Kristal, lo golpeaste muy duro. Se ha vuelto loco." Comentaba Duncan con sorpresa, Kristal deprimiéndose un poco.

"¡Hey!¿Y porque a mi me llevas arrastrando?" preguntó Steve ya despierto. La joven hechicera lo miro con odio.

"¡Tu te lo mereces, pervertido! No se pero estoy segura de que rivalizas con los mayores pervertidos de toda la galaxia." Respondió ella enfadada y mirando hacia un lado."¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacerle a Alan-_kun_!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamó Steve con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevo las manos a su boca.

"L-lo siento, n-no se por que d-dije eso, se me s-salió s-sin querer." Respondió la joven, sonrojándose bastante.

"Kristal, sabes lo que significa que una mujer le diga –_kun_ a un hombre." Dijo el joven hechicero.

"S-si, lo se…" Respondió la hechicera, sabiendo perfectamente que, en su cultura, una mujer le dice _–kun_ al hombre con el que querrá casarse, así mismo los hombres le dirán _–chan_ a la mujer que quieren que sea su esposa.

Steve, aun en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Duncan, la mira acusadoramente.

"¿De verdad lo dijiste sin querer? A mi se me hace que fue cierto."

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó ella con enfado, aun sus mejillas rojas. "¡El es un humano!¡Ni de broma me enamoraría de él!" ella se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, claramente enfadada, aunque esto se calmo un poco de inmediato. _'Pero… ¿Por qué me salio tan natural? Es como si fuera normal el decirle así…'_

"Ya basta los dos." Dijo Duncan, salvando a la joven de tener que sentirse apenada por mas tiempo. "Aun tenemos que llegar al _Fire Temple_ y nos quedan dos semanas de viaje, así que apresúrense."

"¡Si maestro!"

Y así los hechiceros se dirigen a la siguiente aldea, con nuevas energías, técnicas, sentimientos y hemorragias internas, hacia su siguiente aventura en el _Fire Temple_. Aunque Kristal no podía quitarse esas palabras de su mente.

'_Alan-kun…'_

Fin del Capitulo 14

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 15:** Hey gente, soy Alan. Ow, ese golpe aun me duele, Kristal sabe golpear muy bien. Nos acercamos al _Valley of Fire_, pero nos encontramos con alguien inesperado: El guardián del _Fire Temple_ y legendario dragón. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**El Legendario Red-Eyes, El guardián del Fire Temple.**_

Cielos, que calor hace aquí…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	16. Cap 15: El Legendario Red Eyes

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening_)

**_Capitulo 15: El Legendario Red Eyes Black Dragon, El guardián del Fire Temple_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Ya han pasado tres días después de que salieron de la biblioteca, nuestros héroes siguen caminando a través del bosque, esperando llegar al siguiente pueblo en su camino al _Fire Temple_. Durante ese tiempo, Alan despertó luego del coma provocado por el golpe de Kristal y la caída de un librero sobre su cabeza, dos días después del incidente. A Steve lo desamarraron el mismo día, decir que estaba lastimado era poco, pero a ninguno de los dos hechiceros le importaba, era su castigo después de todo.

El joven humano, ya caminando por su cuenta, para alivio de Duncan, se seguía frotando la mandíbula, sintiendo que estaba fuera de lugar, pero era solo la sensación después del golpe recibido. Atrás de él, la joven hechicera caminaba con la mirada baja, arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Pronto empezó a levantar un poco la mirada, decidida a decirle algo a la persona que había lastimado.

"Alan, perdón." Comentó la joven con arrepentimiento. "No quería golpearte, yo quería..."

"Ya se, Kristal, no tienes porque repetirlo." Respondió el muchacho con cierta frustración. "Te lo digo ahora, así como las otras diecisiete veces que me lo pediste: ¡**Te, perdono**!" Respondió él, aun sosteniéndose la mandíbula, el hechicero adulto notando eso.

"¿Aún te duele?" Preguntó Duncan con confusión. "¿Aun después del hechizo curativo que te hice? Vaya, Kristal debió darte muy fuerte. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Como si me hubieran sacado todas las muelas con unas pinzas y sin sedante..." Respondió el, quejándose de dolor. "Ow... no creo poder comer en dos o tres días..."

"L-lo siento..." Respondió la joven mujer, agachando la cabeza una vez más, todos escuchando unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de ella.

"Se culpa con facilidad mucho, ¿No?" Preguntó Alan al hechicero.

"Así es ella." Le respondió Duncan. "Cuando siente que hizo algo mal, la culpa le da muy duro."

"Oh, ya veo…" Respondió el joven, volteando a ver a la hechicera que estaba muy triste, por lo que decidió alentar un poco el paso para estar con ella. "Ya dije que no hay problema, Kristal, no te preocupes. Mira, estoy bien." Dijo el muchacho, intentando calmar a su compañera.

Ella alzo la vista, demostrando sus ojos verdes que estaban por derramar lágrimas. Luego de verlo por unos momentos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza, mojando la camisa del joven con sus lágrimas.

"¡Woa!" Exclamó Alan con sorpresa por la acción de la hechicera.

"¡Perdón!" Exclamó Kristal, sollozando en el hombro del muchacho. "Perdóname, no quería dejarte así de lastimado. Mi maestro siempre me dijo que tenía que calmar mi temperamento, porque podría algún día herir a alguien con eso. No le hice caso y casi te mato con ese golpe. ¡Perdóname!"

"¡Woa, un segundo, tiempo!¿Como que estabas por matarme?" Preguntó el humano con curiosidad, mientras ella alzaba la mirada para verlo.

"M-me olvide que eras humano y, como tal, t-tu cuerpo es más frágil que el nuestro, p-por eso es que ese golpe estuvo por matarte y… y yo…" no termino de hablar, ya que volvió a estallar en llanto, dejando al joven confundido. Aunque Duncan se dio la vuelta para terminar lo que Kristal intentaba decir.

"No nos dimos cuenta al inicio…" Dijo el hechicero adulto. "Pero tu cabeza presentaba múltiples fracturas aparte de tu mandíbula, parte de tu cráneo estaba roto en pedazos y algunos hacían presión en tu cabeza, además de que tenías el cuello fracturado un poco. Nos dimos cuenta cuando empezaste a sangrar de la nariz y ojos, por lo que usé todo mi poder mágico para curarte. Un poco más y no estarías aquí hablando con nosotros."

"Oh…" fue todo lo que el joven podía decir, ya que estaba asombrado. Que esa linda joven, de apariencia delicada que lo abrazaba con fuerza, estuvo a punto de matarlo de sólo un puñetazo era algo increíble.

"Perdón…" Dijo de nuevo Kristal con tristeza, el muchacho intentando calmarla todo lo que podía.

-

Dos días después, el grupo seguía caminando por el bosque, la situación ya más calmada. Steve iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido por Duncan, luego Alan y Kristal, junto con el Kuriboh, hasta atrás. Incluso después de dos días, la hechicera aun tenia esa mirada de tristeza, en su mente la imagen del joven de a lado a punto de morir. Estuvo a punto de matar a un inocente, y no solo eso, sino al que tenía la _Chaos Keyblade_, solo por un tonto enfado y su mala puntería. Alan, a su lado, la miraba con tristeza, habiendo intentado todo para alegrarla, pero ya no podía más, así que decidió esperar a que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

Mientras iban caminando, Steve, habiendo olvidado su castigo, decidió intentar otra de sus perversidades.

"Bueno, creo que tendré que tomar la retaguardia para que no nos sorprenda un ataque" Dijo el joven hechicero, intentando ir hacia atrás, pero Duncan lo detiene en el acto. "¿Qué sucede, maestro?"

"Se lo que quieres hacer, así que tu te quedas adelante del grupo." Dijo Duncan con autoridad y seriedad.

"¿Qué cree que quiero hacer?"

"Kristal es la ultima del grupo, así que se que quieres hacer, por eso tu te quedas adelante."

"Rayos..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

Los días pasaron rápido, continuando con su misión, hasta que, después de otros veintiún días de caminar, siete después de salir del pueblo que habían encontrado en el camino, nuestros héroes se encontraban en un desierto, rodeando una zona de montañas a su izquierda. El calor del lugar estaba insoportable, tanto que Alan tuvo que quitarse su chamarra y meterla en su mochila, mientras Steve hacia desaparecer su tunica normal y ponerse, todo mágicamente, unas ropas parecidas pero más frescas a las que usa normalmente, aun así estaba sudando mucho. Kristal se había quitado el sombrero, ya que su traje era muy fresco. Pero Duncan seguía con su traje de _Dark Magician_, la resistencia del hechicero asombraba a Alan.

"¡Rayos!¡Que calor!" Exclamó Steve con enfado.

"Eso indica que estamos cerca." Respondió Duncan. "Este calor es indicio que el templo esta por aquí."

"¡Mire maestro!"

El grupo volteo a ver hacia el frente, notando una entrada entre las montañas a lo lejos. El _Dark Magician_ sonrió al ver esto.

"Ese es; el _Valley of Fire_."

En efecto, era el _Valley of Fire_. Visto desde el aire, se ven montañas en formación de media luna, con una sola entrada para el. Además, en el centro de este enorme valle, había una gran montaña que humea, un volcán.

"Tardaremos una hora en llegar a la entrada del valle. Recuerden que dentro hace un calor muy extenuante." Dijo Duncan, caminando hacia adelante. "Ok, movámonos."

Mientras caminaban, Alan volteaba a ver a Kristal, quien ya había regresado a su estado normal, lo cual le alegro mucho. Ella volteo a verlo, por lo que rápidamente se giró hacia el frente, evitando su mirada. A ella se le hacia raro, pero rápidamente noto algo más raro aun.

"¿Uh? Oye Alan…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el joven, nervioso por la posibilidad de que ella haya notado que la observaba. Sin embargo, la pregunta no se la esperaba.

"¿Podrías quitarte tu sombrero?"

"¿Ah?" Preguntó el joven con confusión. "Claro… y es una gorra, no un sombrero."

"Oh, ok, es que aquí no existen estas _gorras_ de tu mundo." Respondió la joven riendo sinceramente.

Alan se quito la gorra de su cabeza, cumpliendo lo que ella había preguntado que hiciera. Entonces, ella se acerco a verlo más de cerca mientras caminaban.

"Oye, veo tu cabello algo raro." Comentó la joven, confundiendo al muchacho a su lado a un más.

"¿Raro?¿A que te refieres con ello?"

"Lo veo más largo. Que extraño."

"¿Mas largo? Eso es natural." Dijo el joven como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero ella lo miraba más confundida aun.

"No es común, es extraño. Es como si te saliera más cabello." Dijo la joven, segura de lo que decía.

"Para mi es común." Respondió Alan. "Es normal que me crezca el cabello luego de muchos días sin cortármelo."

"¿Eh?¿A los humanos les crece el cabello?" Preguntó Kristal confundida, signos de interrogación aparecían alrededor de su cabeza.

"¿A ustedes no?"

"Para nada. El cabello nuestro sólo crece hasta que tenemos diez años, y luego crece muy poco, para acomodarse al tamaño del cuerpo. Cuando ya no crecemos de estatura, nuestro cabello deja de crecer."

"Oh, eso es raro."

"No, tu eres raro."

"¡Lo que sea!"

"También noto algo más." Dijo la hechicera. "Tu cabello esta volviéndose más puntiagudo."

"¿Uh?" Preguntó él, buscando algún objeto reflejante para poder verse bien, encontrando solo su celular, que ya no tenia batería. El joven usó la pantalla del aparato como un espejo para verse mejor. _'Es cierto, mi cabello se vuelve más puntiagudo, y eso que no tengo algún gel puesto. ¿Será un efecto por estar en una galaxia llena de animes y videojuegos? Bueno, quizás deba dejármelo para ver como queda.'_

Y así, el grupo siguió caminando, hasta que una hora después llegan a la entrada del valle. Al adentrarse más dentro del valle, ven varios pozos de los cuales sale vapor a gran presión, géiseres, además de varios charcos de lava burbujeante. Casi al entrar, los cinco sintieron la enorme ola de calor del lugar.

"Cielos, que calor." dice Kristal, quitándose el sudor de la frente con su mano, el Kuriboh en sus manos estaba peor por el pelaje que tenia.

"¿Tienes calor? Imagínate nosotros que tenemos estos trajes" dice Steve.

"Rayos, detesto sudar demasiado." Dijo Alan con enfado. "Apenas entramos aquí y ya estoy bañado en sudor." Dijo mientras trata de usar un poco de sus nuevos poderes de hielo para refrescarse, algo difícil por el lugar donde estaban, pero si logro sacar uno que otro trozo, suficiente para refrescarse.

Siguieron caminando, cansados por el calor, hasta que Duncan vio la montaña enorme en el centro del Valle.

"Esa es el _Magma Mountain_, el _Fire Temple_ ha de estar dentro." Dijo el hechicero adulto. "Hay que buscar alguna entrada."

El grupo siguió caminando, intentando llegar a la montaña. Pero, antes de llegar a la base, una gran sombra surcó el cielo, haciendo que nuestros héroes se detuvieran en el acto.

"¿Vieron eso?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Si, lo vi, ¿Qué crees que sea, maestro?" Preguntó Steve.

"No lo se, Steve..."

"Es la misma…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Kristal, quien buscaba el objeto en el cielo.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Duncan algo curioso.

"Es la misma." Repitió ella, mirando a sus compañeros. "Es la misma sombra que vimos en el bosque antes de llegar al pueblo de Nimb. ¿Lo recuerdan?"

"¿Te refieres a esa sombra que paso a gran velocidad en el bosque después del incidente en el _Wind Temple_?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, es la misma, lo recuerdo muy bien."

"¡Miren!¡Arriba!"

El joven hechicero Steve apuntó hacia arriba con sorpresa, por lo que todos voltearon a ver que era, sorprendiéndose de lo que veían. Una sombra gigante volaba sobre el cielo, la figura de un dragón, que se detuvo sobre nuestros héroes y los miro con intensidad.

"¿Quién será?" preguntó Steve con confusión.

En eso, Duncan vio que el dragón abrió las fauces, indicio de algo malo. Le hechicero rápidamente se giro a sus alumnos y al humano con sorpresa y terror.

"¡Muévanse!¡Corran!"

Al momento de decir eso, una enorme bola de fuego salió de la boca del dragón, lanzada a una velocidad sorprendente. Nuestros héroes apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar para evadir el ataque, que estallo en el suelo donde ellos estaban, evitando así ser calcinados vivos por esta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Quién eres tu?¡Responde!" Preguntó Duncan con autoridad.

El dragón bajo de los cielos y se poso en tierra, a escasos metros del grupo. Al bajar, pudieron ver de quien se trataba, un monstruo que Alan reconocía muy bien.

"¡Es un _Red Eyes Black Dragon_!" Exclamo el joven con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que veía.

"Si, aunque se ve ya muy viejo." respondió Kristal con confusión.

Era cierto. En si, el dragón negro no era exactamente negro, tenía más bien un color grisáceo, sus alas muy gastadas y su piel tenia algunas arrugas. Pero eso si, sus ojos seguían siendo tan brillantes como un rubí expuesto a la luz. Para sorpresa del humano, el dragón hablo al grupo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes que han entrado a perturbar la paz de este valle?" Preguntó el enorme dragón con autoridad.

"Somos hechiceros que hemos venido muy lejos en una misión." respondió Duncan, mostrándose tranquilo.

"¿Y a que han venido a este valle?"

"Venimos en una misión para detener la destrucción de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_ de este mundo. Desafortunadamente ya dos fueron destruidos y venimos aquí para restaurarlo."

"Lo siento, no puedo dejarlos pasar, ¿Cómo se que ustedes no son los que destruyeron los otros dos cristales?"

"¿Te refieres a nosotros, anciano?" Preguntó Steve con arrogancia. "Hemos venido de muy lejos para tratar de restaurar este cristal y no vamos a permitir que un anciano nos impida cumplir nuestra misión."

"¿Y que piensas hacer?" Preguntó desafiante la enorme bestia.

"¡Esto!" Exclamaba, lanzándose hacia el dragón.

"¡Steve!¡Espera!" Duncan intentó detenerlo, pero era inútil, Steve ya se había arrojado al dragón y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

"¡Toma esto, estupido dragón!" Exclamó el joven hechicero, saltando para tratar de golpear la cabeza del dragón con su báculo, que estaba brillando de energía.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, los ojos del dragón brillaron más intensamente y Steve se quedo paralizado, suspendido en el aire.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el hechicero con asombro y confusión.

"Eres un estúpido..." respondió el dragón, antes de lanzarlo con sus poderes mentales hacia un charco de magma. Para fortuna del joven, Duncan crea una esfera mágica que envuelve a Steve, lo detiene en medio del aire y lo trae de regresó al grupo.

"Gracias, maestro." Dijo el hechicero son temor, viendo que estuvo a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

"Magos estúpidos, no saben con quien se enfrentan" dice el _Red-Eyes_ con furia.

"Entonces dinos quien eres." Dijo Duncan, teniendo la idea de que ya lo había visto antes o leído de el.

"Les diré mi nombre para que sepan con quien pelean y sabrán que no podrán ganar. Yo soy uno de los cuatro guerreros legendarios del _Shadow Realm_, mi nombre es _Escamut_, el _Red Eyes Black Dragon_"

Al escuchar su nombre, los hechiceros se quedaron petrificados, mirando con asombro al enorme dragón en frente, no creyendo lo que escuchaban. Alan, por otro lado, no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, mirándolos a todos con confusión.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Por qué tan sorprendidos?" preguntó el humano al ver a sus compañeros paralizados del miedo.

"¡No puede ser, Escamut de los cuatro legendarios!" Exclamó Kristal con asombro.

"N-no sabia q-que e-el fuera el legendario dragón." comentó Steve, aun más asombrado… y asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre?¿Quién es Escamut?" preguntó Alan, sin entender lo que pasa.

Duncan se volteo a mirarlo con algo de calma, aunque estaba muy sorprendido por el dragón en frente.

"Te lo diré." Dijo el hechicero. "Escamut es el legendario _Red Eyes_ que peleo contra Exus en la batalla de hace trecientos años. Peleo junto con un _Dark Magician_ de nuestro clan, un _Búster Blader_ del clan _Warrior _y con un _Jinzo_ del clan _Machina_. Se dice que es uno de los más fuertes del clan _dragón_, y el único de su especie que ha tenido relaciones directas con otros clanes." Duncan se volteó a ver al dragón con sorpresa. "No sabia que aun estuviera vivo."

El enorme dragón los miro con seriedad, sabiendo del miedo que infundio en el grupo, aunque confundido del porque el hechicero de traje azul, que el no sabia que era humano, no sentía temor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"Veo que saben de mi." Respondió el dragón Escamut, reflexionando algo. "Ahora que lo pienso, a ustedes los vi en el bosque que se encuentra antes del pueblo de _Nimb_. También sentí sus energías en el _Wind Temple_ y en el _Water Temple_. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?" preguntó el dragón con autoridad, exhalando algo de su aliento de fuego para asustarlos más.

"Ya había dicho." Respondió Duncan nuevamente. "Estábamos ahí para restaurar los cristales, para que no fueran destruidos."

"No estoy seguro, pienso que fueron ustedes quienes los destruyeron."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Steve.

"Si, es probable que ustedes trabajen para Exus y que intenten destruir este cristal también. No los dejare."

"¡Un segundo!" Exclamó Alan, haciendo suficiente ruido para que todos lo escucharan, incluso el dragón. "Antes de que decidas atacarnos, primero escucha nuestra parte de la historia."

"Solo la escuchare si me derrotan." Dijo el dragón seriamente, algo que al joven humano no le agrado.

"¡¿Que?!¿Porque?"

"Soy del clan _dragón_, ahí tenemos una regla; probar la fuerza de alguien para ver si es merecedor de que lo escuchemos. Es por eso que tengo que probar su fuerza para ver si son dignos. ¡En guardia!"

Escamut empezó la lucha, lanzando otra bola de fuego de sus fauces hacia el grupo, todos lograron esquivar el ataque que se impacto en una roca, derritiéndola. Kristal dejo al Kuriboh detrás de una roca para que se protegiera y se lanzó a la batalla. Duncan y Steve se pusieron de pie y lanzaron sus _Dark Magic Attack _hacia el dragón, pero estos impactaron en la dura piel de la bestia, no causándole daños.

"No puede ser..." dijo Duncan con sorpresa.

"Aun con nuestro aumento de poder en la Biblioteca, no podemos hacer nada." Dijo Steve, pero Kristal no pensaba lo mismo.

"Mentiroso." Reclamaba la joven hechicera. "Tu usaste ese tiempo para encontrar el hechizo aislante que te permitiría tocarme a pesar de mi hechizo. No hiciste algo para incrementar tu poder."

"¿Es eso cierto, Steve?" preguntó Duncan con curiosidad y algo de enfado, el joven hechicero se puso nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de su maestro.

"Eh... bueno... ¡Este no es el momento para pensar en eso!" Exclamó el joven mientras esquivaba otro ataque del dragón.

Paso el tiempo y la pelea continuaba, ningún ataque que los hechiceros realizaban le hacia daño al dragón debido a su dura piel, mientras que el, a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad, no se detenía de atacarlos con llamas. Duncan vio que atacarlos por separados seria inútil, por lo que pensó en algo.

"Muy bien. ¡Kristal, Steve, prepárense para lanzar sus técnicas más poderosas!" Exclamó el hechicero adulto, sus alumnos asintiendo.

"¡Bien!"

Los tres hechiceros se pusieron frente al dragón para realizar sus ataques, reuniendo sus auras mágicas.

"¡Esperen!¡Yo también!" Exclamó el humano, colocándose a lado de ellos.

"¿Alan?¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Steve confundido.

"David me enseño una técnica de hielo. Aunque sea débil en comparación con los hechizos de ustedes, quizás pueda ayudarles."

"Esta bien, entonces ayúdanos." Dijo Duncan, colocando sus manos frente a el. "¡Atáquenlo con todas sus energías!"

Los cuatro reunían sus energías, preparándose para atacar, mientras Escamut los veía con burla.

"Pobres tontos…" reía el dragón. "¿De verdad piensan que cuatro hechiceros comunes puedan vencerme?"

"¡Yo no soy un hechicero!" Exclamó Alan. "¡Yo soy un humano!"

"¿Humano?¿Que hace un humano en _Shadow Realm_?"

"¿Quieres saberlo?¡Tendrás que vencernos!" Exclamó Steve antes de que Alan respondiera.

"Muy bien, que así sea entonces." Dijo Escamut, limitándose a ver la reacción de los héroes. "¡Atáquenme y verán que no podrán herirme!"

Los cuatro héroes elevaron sus auras todo lo que podían, prepararos para atacarlo, liberando sus mejores técnicas.

"_¡__DARK PLASMA!"_

"_¡SOLAR EXPLOSION!"_

"¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!"

"_¡BLIZZARD!"_

Los cuatro héroes liberaron sus ataques, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Escamut, quien se sorprendió al ver el poder que venia hacia él.

'_¡Imposible!'_ Pensó Escamut mientras se cubría con sus alas como un escudo. Los cuatro ataques golpearon las alas del dragón con tal fuerza que lo hicieron retroceder varios metros. _'Que ataque tan poderoso. No son hechiceros ordinarios. ¡Maldición!'_

El ataque era tan fuerte que Escamut se vio en la necesidad de hacer un movimiento, el cual hizo que los cuatro poderes cambiaran de dirección hacia una montaña y la destruyeran. El dragón cayó al suelo debido a la maniobra que realizo para evitar el impacto de esos poderes. Mientras, los hechiceros no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

"Nuestros cuatro ataques no le hicieron mucho daño." Dijo Steve sorprendido.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Kristal con algo de miedo.

Escamut comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, sintiéndose algo extraño debido a las poderosas técnicas. Aun así, la enorme bestia no se iba a rendir así de fácil.

"¿Ya ven? No pudieron hacerme na..."

Pero el dragón no pudo terminar, ya que una bola de hielo le dio de lleno en el rostro, seguido por un poderoso rayo de energía oscura que lo hizo caer. Kristal y Steve miraron a su izquierda, viendo a Duncan y a Alan con sus manos extendidas.

"¡No se rindan!¡Esto aun no acaba!" Exclamó el joven humano con seguridad.

"Si, no importa que sea uno de los cuatro legendarios, nosotros tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión." Dijo Duncan seriamente. "Si nuestro cuádruple ataque le hizo retroceder, estoy seguro que podremos vencerlo de alguna forma."

"Es cierto, podemos vencerlo." Dijo Steve con más seguridad.

"Hay que atacarlo con todo nuestro poder." Respondió Kristal, quitándose el miedo que sentía.

Los cuatro se prepararon para atacarlo nuevamente con sus técnicas más poderosas, no rindiéndose ante la adversidad. Escamut vio el valor de ellos por seguir, pensando en muchas cosas mientras se reincorporaba.

'_Estos sujetos son algo únicos. ¿Quién iba a creer que ellos me están ocasionando problemas? No se rindieron a pesar de que saben que soy un legendario y que no podrían vencerme. Tienen un espíritu de pelea muy fuerte, algo que los guerreros de Exus no tienen… eso significa solo una cosa…'_

El enorme dragón vio que los hechiceros se preparaban nuevamente para atacar, por lo que tenia que detenerlos antes de que lo rematen.

"¡Alto!¡Lo he comprendido!" Exclamo la bestia legendaria, confundiendo a los héroes.

"¿Eh?¿Qué comprendiste?" Preguntó Kristal.

"He comprendido que ustedes no son sirvientes de Exus, ya que ustedes pelearon hasta el final y se apoyaron unos a otros en la pelea. La amistad, lo que los guerreros de Exus desconocen, es algo que ustedes usan en sus combates. He peleado contra los guerreros de Exus que intentaron destruir el _Fire Cristal_, pero fallaron porque no se apoyaron entre si."

"Entonces... eso significa que..." Dijo Steve, entendiendo lo que iba a decir el dragón.

"Si, les dejare pasar al templo..."

El grupo estaba feliz, podrían pasar al templo y el dragón legendario no los quemo vivos. Era algo muy bueno para ser verdad, que la bestia de leyendas en su mundo los comprendiera.

"Muchas gracias." Comenzó Duncan. "Ahora, si nos permite, iremos a..."

_-Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

El hechicero sintió de repente una extraña aura, poderosa, rodeando el lugar.

"¿Qué?¿De quién es esta aura?" Preguntó el _Dark Magician_ con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa, maestro?" preguntó Kristal.

"Siento un aura maligna." Dijo Duncan, antes de voltear a ver a la montaña. "¡Hay alguien en el _Fire Temple_!"

"¿Qué dices?¿Cómo?" preguntó Escamut con confusión.

"Debieron haber entrado mientras peleábamos entre nosotros. ¡Rápido! Puede ser un sirviente de Exus." Dijo el maestro, antes de empezar a correr a la montaña.

"Vamos, hay que detener a quien este adentro" dijo Alan mientras corría.

Los héroes corrieron a la entrada, mientras Escamut volaba. El Kuriboh salió de su escondite y se enfado ya que lo habían olvidado, y decidió seguir a sus compañeros al templo. ¿Quién era el sujeto que entro al templo mientras luchaban? Solo una cosa es cierta, no es aliado de ellos, su aura maligna la delataba.

Fin del Capitulo 15

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 16:** Aquí Steve nuevamente. Entramos al _Fire Temple_ y nos separamos en dos grupos. Un enemigo muy poderoso se encuentra dentro, y Alan y yo nos enfrentamos a él, no se si podamos vencerlo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga:_ _**Hades, el Emperador de la Oscuridad.**_

Rayos, esto no se ve bien…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	17. Cap 16: Hades

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

___**OPENING THEME:**_ _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening_)

**_Capitulo 16: Hades, el Emperador de la Oscuridad._**

Después de la lucha contra Escamut, Duncan sintió la presencia de un ser maligno dentro de el gran volcán, donde residía el _Fire Temple. _Los héroes se acercaron al pie de la montaña para entrar e investigar, pero, al llegar ahí, no vieron ninguna entrada a ella.

"¿Y como vamos a entrar?" preguntó Alan, tratando de encontrar alguna entrada en la montaña, pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver una.

"No tiene caso que busquen una entrada con sus ojos." Dijo Escamut, el gran dragón. "Esta escondida… la abriré para ustedes."

Los ojos del dragón brillaron intensamente, la tierra temblando un poco con eso. Entonces, una de las enormes rocas en la pared de la montaña comenzó a moverse, revelando así un pasaje secreto.

"Que inteligentes, esconder así la entrada." Dijo Steve con asombro.

"Pero al parecer este ser oscuro tiene otras formas de entrar." Respondió el dragón. "Rápido, entren al templo."

"¿Y tu? No cabes por esa puerta." comentó Kristal, viendo que la entrada es de tres metros de alto y el dragón media mucho mas.

"No se preocupen, yo entrare por otro lugar, ¡Vayan!"

Escamut empezó a mover sus alas, elevándose en el cielo, volando hasta el pico de la montaña. Al ver que él podría entrar por otra parte, el grupo entró por el pasadizo de roca, corriendo rápidamente para encontrar esa presencia, que ahora se había ocultado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Pocos minutos después, las paredes de roca volcánica fueron cambiadas por paredes de roca blanca, bloques que indican un pasillo de un templo.

"Hemos entrado al _Fire Temple_, estén atentos." Dijo Duncan, preparado para todo.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la predicción del hechicero se cumplió. Nueve esferas negras se pusieron en su camino, flotando en medio del pasillo, provocando que los cuatro se detuvieran. Dichas esferas comenzaron a cambiar de forma, tomando diversas formas.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Steve. Duncan reconoció esas auras y se coloco en guardia.

"¡Cuidado!¡Son monstruos tipo _Fiend!_ Estén alerta." exclamó el _Dark Magician_, las figuras finalmente tomando forma. Alan identificó a los monstruos cuando los vio.

"_Ryu-Kishin Clown, the Portrail's Secret, Spear Cretin, Bite Shoes, D.D. Trainer_ y su mascota, _Tainted Wisdom, Big Eye, Winged Minion y Skull Knight #dos._" Dijo el joven humano. "Estos monstruos son débiles en si."

"Cierto, pero tengan cuidado, son engañosos." Dijo Duncan con seriedad. "Dividámonos, yo lucharé contra tres y ustedes con dos cada uno, vamos."

"¡Bien!" Exclamaron los dos hechiceros y el humano, dando así inicio a la lucha.

Duncan se enfrentaba a tres monstruos: _Big Eye, Winged Minion_ y _Skull Knight dos_; Kristal contra _Ryu-Kishin Clown_ y _Portrait Secret_; Steve encaraba a _DD Trainer_ y _Spear Cretin_; mientras que Alan lucha contra _Bite Shoes_ y _Tainted Wisdom_. Al ver el como los monstruos fueron repartidos, Steve se sintió algo enfadado.

"Oigan, ¿Cómo es que yo tengo a los mas débiles?" preguntó el joven hechicero.

"Es porque no entrenaste en la biblioteca y eres el mas débil de todos." Le respondió Kristal, sonriendo con burla al hechicero.

"¡No es cierto!¡Alan es mas débil!" Exclamó el _Skilled Dark Magician._

"¡Hey!¡Oí eso!" Respondió el humano con enfado."Retráctate antes de que ¡Ow!"

"¿Qué pasó, Alan?" preguntó Kristal mientras esquivaba el ataque del payaso oscuro que le tocó encarar. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, es sólo que este maldito zapato me mordió. ¿Dónde estas?¡Aha!¡Ya te vi!"

La pelea contra demonios no duró mucho, ya que ellos no fueron mucho problema para el grupo, siendo derrotados luego de uno o dos minutos. Los héroes pudieron seguir adelante luego de esta batalla tan fácil.

El grupo corrió por algunos minutos, subiendo escaleras y entrando en otras habitaciones. Pero, después de un rato, vieron que el camino se dividía en dos, por lo que se detuvieron en la división.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Alan, tratando de mirar el final de ambos caminos, sin éxito.

"Hay que separarnos en d grupos y cada uno ira por un camino." Respondió Duncan seriamente.

"¡Yo voy con Kristal!" Exclamó Steve con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"¡Ni de broma!¡Yo quiero ir contigo!" contestó la joven hechicera, alejándose de su compañero.

"Yo decido los grupos." explicaba Duncan. "Alan y Steve, ustedes van a la izquierda, Kristal y yo a la derecha."

"¿Qué?¿Me voy con este debilucho?" preguntó Steve, señalando al joven de a lado, al cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

"Juega con fuego y te vas a quemar." contesto Alan a regañadientes.

"¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó Steve con confusión, ya que esa no conocía esa frase.

"Frase de mi mundo, significa que si me molestas mas, me voy a enfadar."

"¿Y a mi que?¿Qué me importa que un debilucho se enfade?"

"¡Te voy a...!"

"¡Ya basta los dos!" exclamó Duncan, perdiendo la paciencia, algo raro en el. "¡No es tiempo de portarse como niños!¡Ustedes se van a la izquierda y se acabó!¿Entendieron?"

"Si Duncan..." respondieron los dos jóvenes, se miraron por un momento y luego miraron a otro lado.

"Muy bien, ya váyanse." Dijo el hechicero adulto, antes de irse por su camino.

"Ten cuidado..." dijo Kristal, siguiendo a Duncan. Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro.

"¿Ya vez? Se preocupa por mi..." dijo Steve

"No me pongo a discutir por eso, probablemente si lo haya hecho." Respondió el joven, sorprendiendo al hechicero.

"¿Qué?¿No vas a pelear por el cariño de ella?"

"No tiene caso, con mi mala suerte con las mujeres, no me sorprendería que te lo haya dicho a ti."

"Hombre, necesitas unas clases de motivación y seguridad personal."

"¡Oh cállate!"

Y después de esto, ambos jóvenes se fueron por su lado. Minutos después, el Kuriboh llego a la división, lo pensó un rato y se fue por la izquierda.

_-Con Duncan y Kristal-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Maestro y aprendiz continuaban corriendo por el pasillo que habían elegido, pareciendo un camino sin fin, ya que no podían ver la salida. Kristal se encontraba algo preocupada por sus dos compañeros, esperando que no les ocurriera algo malo.

"¿Usted cree que estén bien?" Preguntó la joven a su maestro, quien solo volteo a verla un poco, sonriéndole.

"Ellos estarán bien." Le respondió con seguridad. "Aunque no se lleven, deben aprender a trabajar en equipo, o si no, no podrán sobrevivir."

"¿Por qué no se llevan bien?" Preguntó la hechicera con confusión.

"Por unas cosas..."

"¿Cómo que, maestro?"

"Bueno... conozco a las personas con una actitud igual a la de Alan y estoy seguro que no esta deacuerdo con la actitud de Steve, que siempre trae algo pervertido que hacerte, a pesar de que, dentro de si mismo, es igual o peor que mi alumno."

"¿Eh?¿Alan es más pervertido que Steve?"

"Sólo por dentro y pocas veces, parece que no quiere demostrarlo por miedo a que lo vean raro. Esa es su actitud, además... él te tiene mucho cariño..."

"¿C-cariño?"

"Si." comentó el _Dark Magician_ con seriedad. "En una de esas noches que hice guardia para protegerlos, Alan se despertó, no pudiendo dormir. Hablamos de unas cosas y me comentó de algo; que la gente de su mundo se comporta muy diferente a ti, gente que tiene tu misma edad. Según él, la mayoría de las mujeres a los quince años en su planeta son más cerradas de mente, preocupándose más por lo superficial y la apariencia o posesiones que los hombres de su mundo tienen. Me dijo que tú tienes un corazón puro y por eso te tiene cariño, porque es raro ver gente así. Es probable que le gustes por eso."

"A él... ¿le gusto?" respondió Kristal con sorpresa, poniéndose a pensar por unos momentos mientras caminaba.

Duncan seguía caminando y miró de reojo a su alumna, notando que estaba muy pensativa. Sonrió un poco al ver su cara, pero luego miró hacia delante y se detuvo. Kristal, que andaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, no vio a su maestro detenerse y chocó con él.

"¡Ow!¿Qué pasó maestro?¿Porque se detuvo?"

"Llegamos a un gran salón."

La joven miró por un lado del hechicero y vio que era cierto. Estaban en la puerta que daba a un enorme salón, con pilares en el centro que sostenían el techo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión, adentrándose en el salón.

"No lo se." Respondió su maestro, mirando a todos lados. "Que extraño, aquí debería estar el _Fire Cristal_… a menos..."

"¿Qué sucede, maestro?"

"Este debe ser un salón falso, creado para perder el tiempo y para perderse."

"¿Pero porque así nada mas? Digo, no parece que algo fuera a pasar."

"Quizás las trampas hayan sido desactivadas y por eso parece un salón normal. De todos modos, hay que regresar a la división e ir al otro lado."

"¡Claro!"

Los dos empezaban a correr a la puerta, pero en ese momento aparecieron cuatro esferas negras, bloqueándoles el camino.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¡Cuidado Kristal, son más demonios!"

"¡Sí!"

Las cuatro esferas tomaron forma humanoide, siendo dos pares de monstruos; dos _La Jinn_, demonios con forma de genios verdes, y dos _Bistro Butcher_, monstruos parecidos a cocineros de piel roja y varios cuchillos_._ Los hechiceros se pusieron en guardia.

"Te cuidado, Kristal, cada uno tendremos que enfrentarnos a dos de ellos."

"Muy bien, maestro, confíe en mí."

Los dos hechiceros se lanzaron contra los monstruos, Duncan se lanza contra los _Bistro Butchers_, y Kristal lucha contra los dos _La Jinn._

Los dos _Bistro_ se colocaron a ambos lados de Duncan y atacaron con sus grandes cuchillos. El hechicero se hizo hacia atrás con la esperanza de que se golpearan entre si, pero ellos se movieron muy rápido y se esquivaron antes de cortarse. Luego volvieron a atacar a Duncan con sus cuchillos, pero él uso su báculo para defenderse. Lo que él no tomo en cuenta eran los garfios que tenían cada uno en sus manos derechas, bueno, no hasta que uno de ellos intento atacarlo con el garfio. A ultimo momento, el hechicero lo esquivo, saltando hacia atrás para mantenerse alejado, aunque el otro se acerco a el y lo ataco con su arma cortante. Duncan logro evitarlo con dificultad, el cuchillo logro cortar parte de su traje de hechicero y logro sacarle algo de sangre.

"Vaya, son mejores de lo que creí, creo que tengo que pelear enserio." Se dijo el hechicero a si mismo, mirando seriamente a sus dos oponentes. "Ahora verán lo serio que soy."

Con eso dicho, Duncan corrió hacia los dos _Bistros_, quienes se preparaban para cortarlo en pedazos con sus armas. Sin embargo, cuando estaba justo delante de ellos, Duncan desapareció de la vista de los demonios, confundiéndolos. Ambos _Bistros_ miraron hacia ambos lados para ver donde estaba, pero lo único que vieron fue a Kristal peleando contra los _La Jinn_ en el otro lado del salón. Seguros de que Duncan había huido, fueron a ayudar a los otros demonios que luchaban contra la joven hechicera, pero antes de que dieran más pasos, el demonio de atrás fue encerrado en una caja. El otro se sorprendió al verlo, confundido por la aparición de la caja. Duncan apareció frente a él, a lado de la caja mágica.

"Espero te guste la magia, porque ahora vas a ver un buen truco." dijo Duncan, que después fue cubierto con una caja similar a la que encerró a uno de los _Bistro_.

De repente, varios cuchillos salieron de la nada y atravesaron la caja donde Duncan estaba, matando así a su ocupante. El que estaba afuera sonrió al ver lo ocurrido, pero luego su rostro se lleno de pánico al ver que cuando la caja de Duncan se abrió, su compañero yacía ahí, perforado por los cuchillos, antes de desaparecer. Estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de que la caja que estaba detrás de él se abrió y Duncan salió de ella.

"_Magical Boxes…_" dijo el hechicero seriamente. "Espero te haya gustado el truco, porque es el ultimo que hayas visto en tu vida."

El _Bistro_ restante volteo, solo para ver un _Dark Magic Attack_ que lo golpeo de lleno y lo elimino fácilmente. Duncan volteo a ver lo que hacia Kristal, decidido a no intervenir en la lucha de su alumna.

La _Dark Magician Girl_ Kristal tenía problemas con los _La Jinn_, ya que extendían sus cuerpos para intentar golpearla. Pero luego pensó en un buen truco mágico, las _Magical Hats _y se escondió en uno de los cuatro enormes sombreros que aparecieron en el salón. Los _La Jinn_ atacaron a dos sombreros, viendo que no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Justo después del ataque, Kristal salió de uno de los otros dos sombreros y los sorprendió con un _Black Burning_, eliminándolos en el acto.

"Bueno, creo que eso fue todo." Comento Kristal, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

"Haha, no lo creo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Ambos hechiceros voltearon a varios lados en búsqueda de la voz que acababan de oír, no encontrando nada malo en el lugar.

"¡Muéstrate!" exclamó Duncan, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Inmediatamente, una esfera oscura, más grande que las anteriores, apareció y formo la figura de un hombre, con una armadura dorada con aspecto demoniaco, cabellos grisáceos y una cara que parecía una mascara blanca, con una enorme mandíbula con dientes filosos, ojos completamente verdes y orejas largas y puntiagudas. Aparte de eso, tenía una tunica verde sobre si, haciéndole parecer una especie de rey.

"¿Quien eres tu?¿Acaso el líder de estos demonios?" preguntó Duncan con autoridad, la figura sonriendo.

"¡No, ya quisiera!" reía la figura ante la pregunta del hechicero. "Soy _Dark Balter, The Terrible_ y soy la mano derecha del comandante de la unidad de _Fiends_ del señor Exus"

"¿Así que vienes a destruir el _Fire Cristal_?" Preguntó Kristal.

"Así es, pero será mi amo el que se encargara de eso."

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó el _Dark Magician_.

"Esta encargándose de las otras molestias."

"¿Molestias?" se preguntó Kristal, pero luego se lleno de miedo ante la revelación. "¡Alan!¡Steve!"

_-Con Alan y Steve-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Los otros dos jóvenes continuaban corriendo por el largo pasillo del frente, este no teniendo fin. Mientras corrían, el hechicero hablaba de algo bastante interesante… para él mismo, claro.

"Y te digo, Kristal es muy hermosa." Dijo Steve, parece que llevaba tiempo hablando. "Solo mira esa figura, es de ensueño. Esas piernas bien torneadas, esas caderas perfectas, delgada cintura, y ni que se diga de esos redondos pechos que tiene, tan grandes, suaves y calidos. Oh, que ganas el de restregarse en ellos todo el día y noche, sería un sueño hecho realidad."

Mientras Steve continuaba con sus fantasías, Alan estaba con una cara de fastidio, a punto de perder la calma. Su ojo izquierdo estaba entre cerrado, su parpado moviéndose rápidamente, símbolo de su enfado, con su boca curveada hacia abajo para terminar de dar el efecto. Sin embargo, también estaba algo rojo de su rostro, ya que su imaginación es muy volátil, así que todo lo que dijo Steve se hacia una imagen mental en su cabeza antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

"Tan suaves y calidos…"

"Cielos, Steve. ¿Qué acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa?" Preguntó el humano ya fastidiado. "Digo ¿No puedes ver algo mas en ella que su cuerpo?"

"¿Oh?" Preguntó el hechicero con confusión. "¿Qué?¿Acaso no te gusta ella?¿No eres hombre y por eso no te atrae?"

"¡Cállate! Si me atrae ella, estaría loco si no notara eso. Pero me molesta que hables de una mujer así como si fuera un objeto. Las mujeres no son solo pechos y glúteos, sabes."

"¿No lo son?" Preguntó Steve, jugando con Alan para ver su reacción.

"¡Si serás…!" Respondió el joven, apretando su puño derecho frente a el, creando algo de aire congelado.

"No lo niegues, Alan, se que eres igual de pervertido que yo."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Un pervertido puede detectar a otros. Aunque te escondas en esa timidez, puedo ver que también fantaseas con ella."

"No te lo niego." Respondió el joven con sinceridad. "Yo también soy hombre, adolescente, por eso es normal que piense así de una mujer como Kristal, como te dije, estaría loco si no lo notara. Pero me enfada que se hable tan abiertamente."

"Vamos, no es tan malo."

"Me recuerdas a unos estupidos de mi mundo que hablaban así, que me molestaban cuando estaba en secundaria."

"¿Qué es secundaria?" Preguntó el hechicero con confusión.

"Es un nivel de estudio en las escuelas de mi mundo, normalmente entras ahí cuando tienes doce o trece años." Respondió el joven. "Pero me salgo del punto, que es que me molesta que sólo hables de ella así."

"Que delicado. Entonces dime, protector de las mujeres ¿Qué más ves en ella?"

"Se escuchara muy cliché, pero me fijo en sus ojos… los del rostro, para que no pienses mal."

"¿De que estas hablan…? Oh… ¡Oh!¡Ya te entendí! Cielos, no sabia que también se referían a eso en tu mundo."

"Cállate…"

"Y tienes razón, siempre escucho eso de los enamorados, que dicen que ven los ojos del rostro de sus parejas, cuando en realidad ven otras partes."

"Conmigo es cierto, me fijo en sus ojos, después de todo es lo primero que vi al llegar a este mundo. Además de eso, nunca había visto a una persona con unos ojos esmeralda así de puros."

"Me imagino que es por lo de tu mundo."

"Si, es difícil ver mujeres así, son raras, pero las hay."

"Ya veo… pero no puedes negar la figura que tiene Kristal, es…"

"Perfecta, si, lo se… y estoy de acuerdo con ello."

"He, veo que nos entendemos."

"Cállate, mira que ya llegamos."

Delante de ellos, la entrada al gran salón del cristal estaba descansando en el centro. Los dos entraron el inmenso salón, viendo las columnas que sostenían el techo. En el centro, sobre un pedestal, el enorme cristal color rubí descansaba. Los dos se acercaron un poco, notando las grietas del cristal de fuego.

"Steve, mira." Dijo el humano. "El cristal tiene fisuras y esta por romperse. Será mejor que te apresures."

"Ya voy, ¿Qué crees que hago?" Preguntó el hechicero.

"¿Pensar en los pechos de Kristal?"

"Aparte de eso."

"Sólo apúrate." Respondió el joven con fastidio.

El _Skilled Dark Magician_, comenzó a acercarse al cristal, pero, al dar unos pasos, dos esferas negras aparecieron frente a ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2- _(**Soundtrack:** _Final Fantasy IX_)

"¡Oh no!¡No otra vez!" dijo Steve, invocando su báculo mágico.

Las dos esferas tomaron formas de bestias, que Alan reconoció inmediatamente.

"Creo que son un _Whiptail Crow_ y un _Nuvia the Wicked_." Dijo el joven de gorra gris. "_Nuvia_ es poderoso, ten cuidado."

"Así que poderoso, ¿eh? Yo me encargo de él, tu encárgate de el cuervo, debilucho."

"¡Hey!"

Steve se lanzo, haciéndole frente a Nuvia. La pelea era algo difícil, ya que el demonio podía volar, así que iba de un lado a otro, dejando sin posibilidades al hechicero de saber por donde va a atacar.

"¡Rayos!¡Detente de una buena vez!" Exclamó el joven, intentando atacarlo con su magia.

Nuvia se cansó de volar en círculos y se lanzó en picada contra Steve, quien sólo lo esquivó, el demonio al final cayendo al suelo, dejando un gran agujero en este.

"Ha, que estúpido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en picada?" Preguntó el hechicero con arrogancia, creyendo que ya había derrotado a su rival.

Pero luego, debajo de él, salió un tentáculo que lo sujeto por la pierna derecha. Era la cola de Nuvia, quien salió del suelo y se elevó volando, llevándose a Steve con él.

"¡Suéltame!¡No me gusta volar!" Exclamó el hechicero, pero Nuvia no le hacia caso. "¡Tu lo quisiste!_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"_

El ataque oscuro del hechicero golpeo a Nuvia por detrás y lo soltó. El joven estaba preparado para caer de pie, pero Nuvia uso su cola y se enroscó a su alrededor, aprisionándolo en un abrazo mortal.

"¡Suéltame!¡A la única que permitiré que me abrace es a Kristal y nadie mas!"

Nuvia se preparaba para morderlo en la cabeza y acabar con su vida, pero Steve logro sacar su báculo por encima, cerca de su rostro, concentrando su aura.

"_¡FIRA!_"

Un destello de luz muy brillante golpeo a Nuvia de lleno en el rostro. Esto hizo que Steve se liberara y, mientras estaba descuidado, le lanzó un _Dark Magic Attack_ al demonio, eliminándolo por completo.

"Ha, fue fácil." dijo Steve, volteando a ver como le iba a Alan.

El humano encaró a la bestia con forma de cuervo, quien uso sus garras para atacarlo, pero muchacho invocó su _Keyblade_ y detuvo cada golpe que le daba.

'_Vaya, el entrenamiento funcionó, puedo moverme a mayor velocidad.'_ pensó Alan con asombro, mientras esquivaba los ataques del demonio uno por uno.

Sin embargo, no se fijó en que el cuervo usó su cola y lo atacó por arriba. Alan se dio cuenta y difícilmente logró detener el golpe con su _Keyblade_, pero el cuervo lo golpeó en el estómago con su puño con fuerza, tanto que lo hizo retroceder. Luego, el demonio se lanzó contra el joven para golpearlo con su cola, pero él lo detuvo con su llave.

El intercambio de golpes siguió, hasta que el cuervo usó su cola para hacer que Alan se tropezara, la _Keyblade_ se soltó de sus manos. Indefenso, Alan cerró los ojos al ver que el cuervo usaba su cola para atacarlo para perforarle el corazón.

"_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"_

El ataque oscuro golpeó al cuervo, convirtiéndolo en polvo. Alan miró sorprendido lo que había pasado, no creyendo que su vida estuvo por terminar tan rápido. Steve apareció detrás de él.

"Me debes una, debilucho." Dijo el hechicero con arrogancia.

"Mejor ve a reparar el cristal." Respondió el joven con fastidio, aunque agradecido de que lo hayan salvado.

"Ya voy..."

"¡No se los permitiré!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, mirando a todos lados, pero no vieron nada. Luego notaron algo extraño emerger del suelo, como si este fuera un líquido, una misteriosa figura apareció frente a Alan y Steve.

"Bueno, al menos es diferente a las esferas negras" comentó el hechicero con algo de burla.

"¿Quién eres?¡Responde!" preguntó Alan con seguridad.

"Haha, no eres nadie para ordenarme, pero de todas formas se los diré antes de que lleguen al infierno." la misteriosa figura apareció delante de ellos y se pudo ver claramente quien era, un demonio poderoso, su rostro azul verdoso, ojos rojos, grandes cuernos y una tunica oscura muy llamativa. "¡Yo soy _Dark Ruler Hades,_ comandante de la unidad de guerreros _Fiends_ del señor Exus!"

"Así que otro de esos comandantes, ¿eh?" dijo Steve, aún arrogante. "Déjame decirte que vencí yo solo a Earl en el barco y era un comandante como tu, así que te derrotare a ti también." El demonio sólo se puso a reír, algo que a Steve no le agradó. "Oye ¿De que te ríes?"

"¿Ese debilucho?¿Y te enorgulleces de ello?¡HAHAHAHA! Déjame decirte que Earl en realidad era un sirviente mío. La unidad de _Zombies_ no tiene comandante, así que usé a Earl para que los engañara y así medir sus habilidades. Debo decir que me decepcionas."

"¡Ya veras lo que es decepción!" exclamó Steve, mientras se lanza contra Hades.

El demonio solo ríe, alza su mano derecha y paraliza a Steve en medio del aire con su poder demoniaco.

"¿Qué?¿Otra vez?" preguntó el hechicero con confusión.

"Hehe, creo que será mejor que te elimine de una vez." dijo Hades mientras una esfera de energía negra se junta en su mano derecha.

"¡Espera!"

Hades voltea a ver a Alan, que había recuperado su _Keyblade_, lanzándose a velocidad contra él. El demonio sólo sonrió y lanzó a Steve contra el muchacho, mandando a ambos al suelo.

"¿Estas bien, Steve?" Preguntó el humano.

"Si, no te preocupes..." Respondió el hechicero.

"Hahaha, creo que me divertiré un poco con ustedes." dice Hades mientras de acerca a ellos pasó a pasó.

"Es muy fuerte, sumamente fuerte." Comentó Steve, poniéndose en guardia. "Su aura maligna es sorprendente, quizás mas fuerte que mi maestro."

"Rayos ¿Qué haremos?" se pregunta Alan con preocupación.

Ambos se preparan, mirando a Hades a los ojos, mientras el avanza lentamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alan y Steve están a punto de entrar en una pelea que probablemente no puedan ganar.

Fin del Capitulo 16

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 17: **Hola, soy Kristal. Mientras Duncan y yo peleamos contra _Dark Balter_, Alan y Steve tienen un mal momento contra Hades. ¡Los va a matar!¡Uh?¡Bien! Llego la caballería… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**¡Escape, Destrucción de Magma Mountain.**_

¡Se nos cae la montaña!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _009-Endless Dream_ (**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_)


	18. Cap 17: La Destruccion de Magma Mountain

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

__**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack**: _Chrono Cross Opening_)

_**Capitulo 17: ¡Escape! Destrucción de Magma Mountain.**_

_-Con Duncan y Kristal-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Los dos hechiceros encaraban al demonio conocido como _Dark Balter, the terrible_, quienes quería detenerlos hasta que su amo completara su misión.

"¿A quien te refieres con tu amo?" preguntó Duncan con curiosidad, el demonio sólo sonreía maniacamente.

"Mi amo, _Dark Ruler Hades_, se encuentra en el salón principal del templo donde se encuentra el _Fire Cristal_." Respondió el monstruo.

"Entonces ¿Qué es este salón?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Este salón solo es un salón vació, un salón falso, ya que originalmente aquí había trampas para eliminar a cualquier invasor."

"Lo sabia…" dijo el _Dark Magician_. "Sabía que este salón era falso. Y me imagino que las trampas no se activaron porque…"

"…porque Escamut las desactivó al momento de dejarlos entrar." Respondió el demonio. "Su sola presencia desactiva las trampas del templo si es que lo quiere. Una vez dentro, mi amo desactivó las trampas por completo, haciendo que sean inservibles, incluso si Escamut intentara activarlas de nuevo."

"¿Qué haremos, maestro?" preguntó la joven hechicera con inseguridad, el maestro se quedo quieto un rato, pensando en que hacer, hasta que volteó a ver a su alumna ya con un plan en mente.

"Kristal, tu vete de nuevo a la división de caminos y ayuda a Alan y a Steve. Si de verdad están peleando contra Hades no hay que perder tiempo."

"P-pero, ¿Qué hará usted?"

"Yo me enfrentare a el, no me tomara mucho tiempo, pero por si acaso, vete y ayuda a los otros."

"¡Entendido maestro, cuídese mucho!"

Con esto dicho, Kristal salió del salón y entró de nuevo al pasillo de entrada, dejando a Duncan y a Dark Balter solos.

"Así que, el poderoso _Level A Spellcaster _piensa pelear contra mi, ¿Eh?" Preguntó Dark Balter con burla. "Te diré algo para que te confíes, yo soy un _Level B Fiend_, pero aun así no se compara con un hechicero como tu."

"No mientas." Respondió el hechicero con seriedad. "Puedo sentir tu poderosa aura y sé muy bien que tienes un nivel más elevado del que dices. Digo que tienes el nivel de un _Level A_, como yo."

"Vaya, vaya, por lo que veo los hechiceros son muy listos. Así es, en realidad soy de _Level A_ como tu, pero veamos quien es más poderoso, ¿Te parece?"

"Eso espero. Aunque parezca un sujeto serio, debo decirte que me agradan las peleas, me emociona el luchar contra alguien y probar mis habilidades, pero no dejo que mis emociones me guíen como los demás."

"Si, entiendo, debes mantener tu fachada de ser serio y calculador, pero he oído mucho de ti. ¿Porque no empezamos ya?¡Disfrutemos esta pelea!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ambos combatientes se coloraron es sus posiciones de combate; Duncan tomó su báculo con ambas manos mientras que Dark Balter se arrojaba hacia él con sus puños para golpearlo. Golpe tras golpe, el hechicero lograba detener los golpes de su oponente con dificultad usando su báculo y algo de su magia. Entonces, decidió contraatacar, con su báculo, rodeado de energía, intento pegarle a Balter, pero este los esquivo con facilidad. Y vino el intercambio de golpes a una gran velocidad, apenas visibles al ojo humano común, Duncan sólo jugando con su oponente, siguiéndole el juego y decidido a no usar su magia para vencerlo.

Siguieron así durante unos momentos, hasta que con un movimiento hábil del _Dark Magician_, este tiró a Balter al suelo al hacerle perder el balance. Ya con su oponente en el suelo, el hechicero cerró sus ojos y usó su báculo, rodeado de energía, para atravesar el cuerpo de su oponente y así vencerlo. Se quedó así unos segundos, hasta que, después de sacar su báculo del cuerpo de Balter, abrió los ojos para ver el cuerpo de su victima con seriedad.

"Entiendo…" dijo Duncan, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco. "Veo que eres hábil para escaparte de un movimiento así."

Detrás de Duncan, la sombra de Dark Balter aparece detrás de una columna, sus ojos rojos delatándolo, mientras que el cuerpo de Balter que estaba en el suelo se va desapareciendo en el suelo.

"Y veo que tu eres hábil para la pelea." Comentó el demonio, saliendo de su escondite. "Pensé que por ser hechicero, no sabias luchar cuerpo a cuerpo."

"¿Cómo escapaste?" preguntó Duncan, aun dando su espalda a su enemigo.

"El poder del señor Exus es tan grande que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Te diré como me puedo escapar, pero antes de que te de el golpe final."

"¿Y crees poder hacerlo?" Duncan dijo, y volteó a ver a su enemigo, pero vio que ya no estaba donde el había estado hace un segundo. "Cobarde, ¿Volviste a desaparecer?"

"No es cobardía… _**¡Es habilidad!**_"

Duncan volteó y usó su báculo para defenderse de una esfera de energía oscura que había sido lanzada por Balter desde atrás de él, de lo que a simple vista se veía una pared. Duncan examinó todo el lugar con sus ojos, nunca dejando su semblante serio.

"¿Habilidad dices?" preguntó el hechicero.

"Así es. Mi habilidad es usar las sombras para atacar al enemigo mientras este está distraído o mirando a otro lado." Respondió el demonio, su voz proviniendo de todas partes para confundir al hechicero, aunque este último sólo rió un poco.

"He, es decir, una técnica digna de un cobarde..."

"¡Cállate!¡No sabes nada!¿El poder que tengo te derrotará!"

"¿Enserio? Te diré que ya encontré la forma de derrotarte." Respondió Duncan con seriedad.

El _Dark Magician_ clava con fuerza su báculo en el suelo, enterrándolo unos cuantos centímetros en el piso. Entonces, el hechicero comienza a decir unas cuantas palabras y una luz blanca aparece en la joya en la punta de su báculo, un hechizo. Después de terminarlo, la luz blanca dejo el cristal, deslizándose a través del báculo y hacia el suelo, donde se perdió. Segundos después, largas grietas aparecieron por todo el suelo, empezando desde el lugar donde estaba el báculo enterrado hasta llegar al techo y las columnas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Balter con confusión.

"Es el primer paso hacia tu derrota, ya no podrás hacer nada." respondió Duncan mientras sacaba su báculo del suelo.

"Tonterías, no importa que trucos hagas, aun así te derrotare."

Nuevamente, Balter inició su ataque contra Duncan, lanzándole esferas de energía por detrás, que él esquivó con cierta dificultad, moviéndose de lugar continuamente, apareciendo y desapareciendo, usando sus trucos mágicos para evitar los ataques. Mientras las esquivaba, el _Dark Magician_ noto que ciertas grietas destellaban antes de cualquier ataque de energía.

'_Perfecto, mi plan esta funcionando.'_ pensó Duncan mientras seguía esquivando los ataques. Llegó un momento en el cual Duncan se colocó justo donde había usado su báculo para atravesar el suelo, donde todas las grietas se juntaban.

"¡Este será tu fin, Duncan!" se escucha la voz de Balter, amenazándolo con matarlo.

Pero en eso, Duncan volteó a su derecha y vio que una de las fisuras, que iba del centro del salón hacia una de las columnas, se iluminaba completamente.

'_¡AHORA!' _Pensó el _Dark Magician_, posando su mano izquierda sobre la fisura en el piso que brillaba. Una energía blanca viajaba desde su mano a través de la grieta hacia la columna. Sin embargo, antes de golpear la columna, la energía blanca explotó en un destello de luz cegadora.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

Al disiparse la luz, Balter descubrió que ya no estaba oculto en las sombras. No sólo eso, ya no podía moverse, se sentía como si estuviese amarrado. Al mirar abajo, el demonio vio un circulo con extraños símbolos que lo rodeaban por la cintura y juntando sus manos a la misma.

"Qué... ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!" Preguntó Balter con sorpresa y confusión.

"_Spellbinding Circle…_" Respondió Duncan con seriedad, caminando hacia él. "Su magia sirve para detener los movimientos de mi oponente. Ahora no podrás moverte."

"P-pero ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? Estaba oculto en las sombras."

"¿No viste lo que hice? Usé un leve hechizo de tierra, _Quake_, para crear fisuras en el suelo y columnas. Luego usé un hechizo luminoso que reacciona cuando las sombras paran encima de el. Al hacerlo en el piso, todas las fisuras brillaban al momento de pasar sobre ellas."

"E-esos destellos de luz ¿Eran un hechizo?"

"Así es, y luego, en el momento preciso, cuando me puse en el centro, todas las fisuras se conectan ahí, y usé el _Spellbinding Circle _para pasar a través de las grietas y golpearte. Ahora, no puedes moverte ni defenderte." Dijo Duncan, extendiendo su mano hacia el demonio, una energía negra apareciendo en esta.

"¡E-espera!¡N-no lo hagas!¡Por favor!" Exclamaba el monstruo con temor, esperando que pudiera convencerlo.

"..."

"¡Por favor!"

"... Sin piedad... ¡_DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

El ataque de Duncan golpeó de lleno a Balter, desintegrando su cuerpo en el interior de la esfera mágica. Luego de ver su labor terminada, el hechicero miró hacia la puerta, pensando en lo que podrían estar pasando sus compañeros.

"Debo apresurarme. Las auras de Alan y Steve van disminuyendo y Kristal apenas ha llegado a la división, debo darme prisa."

Duncan salió corriendo del salón, sin darse cuenta de que, donde Balter estaba, una esfera negra pequeña se había formado, para luego desaparecer.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

_-En el salón del cristal-_

"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

Una esfera de energía negra golpeó el estomago de Alan, lanzando al humano hacia una pared, donde quedó su impresión por la fuerza del impacto. El joven cayó al suelo, la Keyblade cayendo a su lado. En el otro lado, el otro hechicero lo miraba con preocupación.

"¡Alan!¿Estas bien?" preguntó Steve, viendo al muchacho intentar levantarse.

"No... no estoy bien..." Respondió el humano, sus miembros le fallaban. "Ese golpe, fue muy duro..." "Cielos, es muy poderoso." Comentó el hechicero, mirando al demonio quien estaba con una mano hacia el frente.

"Que aburridos son." dijo Hades con burla. "Pensé que esto seria más divertido, pero veo con decepción que no son la gran cosa."

"¡C-cállate!" exclamaba Steve, mientras toma su báculo y se lanza a Hades nuevamente.

"¡Ya veraz de lo que somos capaces!" exclamaba Alan, haciendo lo mismo que Steve.

Ambos atacan por lados opuestos, esperando así poder confundir a su enemigo. Hades sólo ríe ante este intento desesperado y detiene ambas armas con sus manos a centímetros de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el joven hechicero sorprendido.

"No es posible..." comentó el humano, igual de sorprendido que su compañero.

Con un movimiento de manos, Hades lanza a ambos jóvenes a diferentes direcciones, mandándolos al suelo. Los dos se reincorporan nuevamente, encarando al demonio.

"Muy bien, pongámonos serios, Alan." dijo Steve.

"Creo que es el momento." Respondió el muchacho.

Alan extiende su mano derecha hacia el oponente, con su palma abierta, mientras reúne aire frío en ella. Steve coloca sus manos a la altura de su abdomen, mientras una energía de fuego se junta en ellas.

"Alan, tu atacas a la derecha, yo a la izquierda, ¿Entendido?" Ordenaba el hechicero.

"Bien, ¡Empecemos!"

Hades solo mira con indiferencia, preparándose para recibir el ataque, su sonrisa aun presente en su rostro.

'_Idiotas…'_

"_¡BLIZZARD!"_

"_¡FIRA!"_

Los dos jóvenes lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos hacia el demonio, los poderes de fuego e hielo volaban rápidamente, cruzándose una vez para luego dirigirse hacia Hades. El demonio oscuro los ve venir y hace algo que Alan y Steve no se esperaban; los detiene cada uno con ambas mano.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó el humano con confusión y miedo.

"L-los d-detuvo…" comentó el hechicero, no creyendo lo que veía. Hades, con las energías en sus manos, reía ante la expresión de temor de los jóvenes, una delicia para seres como él.

"¿Con estos poderes tan insignificantes creen poder vencer al señor Exus?" preguntó el demonio, mientras cierra sus manos, haciendo que los poderes de fuego e hielo desaparezcan. "Les enseñare un verdadero ataque, para que aprendan un poco."

La mano izquierda de Hades comienza a radiar una energía púrpura que se hace más y más grande. Steve puede detectar la enorme cantidad de energía que el demonio emanaba, algo que le aterraba.

"Veamos que les parece esto." Dijo el ser oscuro, su ataque listo para ser lanzado."_¡KING OF DARKNESS!_"

Un poderoso rayo de luz púrpura sale a gran velocidad de la mano de Hades en dirección a nuestros dos héroes, quienes a duras penas lograron verlo acercarse. Entonces, Alan invoca su Keyblade y la sujeta con ambas manos; una en el mango y otra en la hoja. Al verlo, Steve se aterra.

"¿Estas loco?¿Quieres morir?" preguntó el hechicero al ver la locura que Alan hacia.

"¡No hay tiempo de esquivarlo!¡Sostente!"

El poderoso ataque de Hades choca con la _Chaos Keyblade_ de Alan, quien logra controlar el ataque en principio, pero luego este se ve fácilmente superado por el poder del _King of Darkness_, empujándolo hacia atrás, derrotando al joven poco a poco.

'_¡Maldición'_ pensaba Alan, sabiendo que no podría resistir más. _'¡Por favor, Chaos Keyblade!¡Dame la fuerza para detener este ataque!' _

En ese momento, la llave comienza a brillar en un tono carmesí, respondiendo a su plegaria.

Luego, una explosión sacude todo el templo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Kristal seguía corriendo por el pasillo directo al salón donde estaban los jóvenes, cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar.

"¿Q-que fue eso?" se preguntó Kristal mientras trataba de balancearse para no caer debido a la explosión. "¿Acaso será...? No... Alan, Steve, ¡Voy a ayudarlos!"

Y ella continuo corriendo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

-

En otro pasillo, Duncan sintió también la explosión y el movimiento del lugar.

"No pueden morir ahora, todavía no." dijo Duncan, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el otro salón. "Resistan un poco más, Steve, Alan."

-

En el salón principal, donde estaba el cristal, una enorme nube de polvo lo cubría todo, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Cuando el polvo bajo y Hades pudo ver lo que ocurrió, noto que Alan y Steve estaban en el suelo, sin moverse, algo que le sorprendió al demonio.

"No entiendo." dijo el ser oscuro a si mismo. "Mi ataque no debió haber dejado ni el polvo de ellos. ¿Entonces como?"

Pero no pudo terminar. De pronto, Hades grito de dolor y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda, sujetándose el brazo derecho. Al ver que le estaba mal con su miembro, observo que tenia una herida en su hombro derecho, que estaba congelado. Al ver su herida, varias preguntas vinieron a su mente.

'_¿Cómo sucedió esto?¿Quién fue?¿Acaso fue ese humano?¿Cuándo me lo hizo?'_ El demonio intentaba recordar el como es que esa herida aprecio, concentrándose en el momento del ataque, recordando los eventos de hace menos de un minuto.

_El ataque de Hades golpeó la Keyblade de Alan, empujando al humano hacia atrás, pero este no se rendía. Entonces, notó como el humano, con un poco más de esfuerzo, realizó un corte vertical, creando así un vació de aire en medio del ataque._

_El corte viajó como una onda de energía, perdiendo fuerza al continuar impactando contra el ataque de Hades, aunque al final logro herir el hombro del demonio. Alan sonrió al ver que su ataque había dado resultado._

_Pero su felicidad no duró mucho. El vacío comenzó a llenarse nuevamente y el humano tuvo que usar su Keyblade para defenderse otra vez, pero ahora el poder oscuro era demasiado y pronto sucumbió al ataque. Una explosión sacudió el templo._

Tras recordar lo sucedido, Hades miro con enfado y miedo el cuerpo inerte del humano que le había provocado esa herida.

"¿En solo segundos, este muchacho logro cortar mi ataque en dos con sus poderes de hielo y todavía defenderse para no recibir de lleno mi ataque?" se pregunto el demonio, no apartando la vista del humano. "Si este joven sigue incrementando sus poderes, será una **gran** amenaza para nuestros planes. No importa lo que diga el amo Exus, debo eliminarlo ahora."

Hades alzó su mano izquierda y comenzó a cargar nuevamente su _King of Darkness_ para matar a Alan y a Steve de una vez por todas.

"¡Desaparezcan!" Exclamaba el ser oscuro, listo para lanzar su ataque.

"_¡INFERNO FIRE BLAST!"_

Pero antes de poder atacar, una bola de fuego atravesó una pared del salón en dirección hacia Hades. Este lo vio venir y salto para salvarse del ataque que podría haber sido mortal. El demonio toco tierra nuevamente, buscando a quien lo haya atacado.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó con enfado y autoridad.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Hades."

"¿Escamut?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Las pisadas de algo grande se podían escuchar provenir desde detrás del agujero. El enorme dragón negro salió de este boquete en la pared, ocasionado por su bola de fuego, mirando a Hades con odio.

"Así es." Dijo el _Red Eyes_ con autoridad. "Vete de este templo si no quieres que elimine aquí mismo."

"Ha, te tardaste en entrar." Respondió hades con burla. "Un poco más y hubiera destruido el cristal. Que mal guardián eres..."

"¡Silencio!¡Acabare contigo ahora mismo!"

"No haría eso si fuera tu." dice Hades, su mano derecha apuntando al cristal "Un paso, aleteo o gruñido más y el cristal será destruido."

"Si que eres estúpido, sabes muy bien que mi velocidad es mayor a la tuya, incluso mis ataques. Si quisiera, detendría tu ataque antes de que choque contra el cristal."

"El estúpido eres tú. Sabes muy bien que el cristal no resistirá incluso si el ataque no le da directamente, además..." Hades levanta su mano izquierda y a punta a los cuerpos de Alan y Steve. "No creo que quieras ver más muertes, ¿O si?"

"¡No lo harás!"

"¡Si, lo hare!_¡KING OF DARKNESS!_"

El ataque oscuro de Hades sale en dirección hacia Alan y Steve, amenazándolos con matarlos. Escamut vuela a toda velocidad, destruyendo pilares a su paso para alcanzar los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, colocándose frente a ellos, usando sus alas como un escudo, recibiendo el ataque de lleno. El demonio oscuro sonrió ante esto.

"Lo sabía... _¡KING OF DARKNESS!_"

Hades lanzó otro poder, pero este iba en dirección hacia el _Fire Cristal._ Escamut logró ver el momento en el que el ataque chocó contra el cristal y este voló en mil pedazos.

"¡No!¡¿Qué haz hecho?!" Exclamó el dragón al ver los restos del cristal volar por todas partes.

"Solo falta uno para que mi señor Exus resucite. ¡Escucha bien, Escamut, esta será la nueva era de mi señor Exus!"

Con eso dicho, Hades desaparece en el suelo, como si el piso fuera un líquido, usando las sombras para escapar. Inmediatamente, un terremoto sacudió el templo por completo, mientras que Alan y Steve comenzaron a despertarse.

"¿Eh?¿qué pasa?" preguntó el humano, sintiendo que estaba temblando.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. El templo será destruido." dijo Escamut con apuro.

"¿Y el cristal?" preguntó Steve.

"Fue destruido. Rápido, salgan de aquí." Respondió el dragón, volando y saliendo por el agujero por el que entro.

"¡Rápido, salgamos!" Exclamaba el hechicero, comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

En el camino, los dos jóvenes se encontraron con Kristal, y más tarde con Duncan, antes de correr todos hacia la salida. Luego de varios minutos, lograron salir de la _Magma Mountain, _y corrieron lo mas lejos que pudieron, mientras la montaña, junto con el templo que había dentro, se desmoronaban, cayendo por su propio peso, antes de estallar en una violenta erupción.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Luego de correr, los héroes lograron salir del valle, agotados, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Duncan a sus alumnos.

"Yo si..." respondió Alan.

"Mejor que nunca... hehe" comentó Steve, quien estaba sobre una enfadada Kristal.

"¡Steve!¡Bájate!" Exclamaba la hechicera, lanzando a su compañero contra las rocas.

Unos minutos después, Escamut descendió de los cielos, colocándose frente a los héroes.

"¿Están todos bien?" pregunto el dragón.

"Si, afortunadamente todos estamos bien." contestaba Duncan.

"Que alivio. Ahora que el _Fire Crystal_ ha sido destruido, solo falta un cristal; _Earth Crystal_"

"¿Sabe donde esta?"

"Vayan al noroeste a las grandes montañas. Esta muy lejos de aquí, quizás dos meses de viaje, pero el ultimo cristal esta ahí." Contesto Escamut.

"**¡¿Dos meses?!**" Exclamaba el humano sin creerlo. "¡Esta **muy** lejos!"

"Se los dije, pero tienen que ir a ese lugar."

"¿Y tu que harás?" preguntó Steve.

"Yo iré a inspeccionar la zona, es probable que Hades haya sobrevivido y debo derrotarlo."

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" preguntó Kristal.

"Por supuesto, nuestros destinos se unirán nuevamente. Nos vemos pronto..."

Y con eso, Escamut, el legendario dragón, voló hacia el cielo, dejando al grupo solos una vez más.

"Bueno, creo que debemos continuar." Dijo Duncan.

"¡PU!"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Alan, mirando como el Kuriboh salía de las rocas. "¿Oye tu como sobreviviste?"

"¡Pu pu puuuu!"

"Dice que iba a vernos, sólo que sintió una energía muy fuerte y mejor huyó." Respondió Steve, entendiendo lo que dijo el monstruo. Alan miro a la bola de pelos con enfado.

"Cobarde" dijo Alan entre dientes, aunque el monstruo lo escucho.

"Ya basta." Dijo el _Dark Magician_, deteniendo la confrontación. "Hay que ir al noroeste a evitar que el ultimo cristal se rompa. Vamos."

"¡Sí!"

Y así, el grupo nuevamente emprendió el camino para salvar al mundo, su siguiente objetivo era ahora el proteger el _Earth Cristal_, el ultimo de los cristales elementales de ese mundo y detener la ambición de Exus.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero una sombra los estaba viendo desde la cima de una montaña cercana, sonriendo.

"Hehe, creo que esto se pondrá emocionante." dijo Hades a si mismo.

Entonces, el demonio vio una esfera negra pequeña acercarse y tomar forma, una que el reconoció.

"Ah, veo que sobreviviste." Comentó el ser oscuro a esa alma. "¿Listo para tu nueva misión, _Possessed Dark Soul_?" La figura asintió y esto hizo que Hades riera más. "Haha, veamos como salen de esta, cuando el enemigo es... ¡Uno de ustedes!"

Y con esa risa, ambas figuras desaparecen en el aire, preparando su siguiente plan.

Fin del Capitulo 17

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 18: **Hola, soy Alan. Salimos del _Valley of Fire_ y nos dirigimos a las montañas del noroeste, pero una extraña sombra nos asecha en la noche… Kristal ¿Qué haces? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**Kristal, ¿Enemiga?**_

mmm… no sabia que podía hacer eso… ¡COMBO!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	19. Cap 18: Kristal ¿Enemiga?

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening_)

_**Capitulo 18: Kristal, ¿enemiga?**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Han pasado casi siete días desde la destrucción de _Magma Mountain_ y del tercer cristal. Para ellos, el efecto de la falta del _Fire Crystal _se empezaba a sentir en el aire, bajando la temperatura algunos grados más. Nuestros héroes se encontraban bordeando un bosque, ya que les habían dicho que había un pueblo más adelante, a unos tres días de donde estaban ellos ahora. Eran las tres de la tarde, pero el aire estaba muy frío, señal de la falta del cristal.

"E-esta empezando a hacer mucho frío." comentó Kristal mientras se frotaba los brazos para mantenerse caliente.

"Eso es normal." Respondió Duncan, caminando sin voltear verla. "Con la destrucción del _Wind Crystal_, el viento deja de soplar, haciendo a los barcos de vela y molinos de viento inútiles. Con la destrucción del _Water Crystal_, el agua del mundo comienza a bajar o a ensuciarse. Ahora, con el _Fire Crystal_ destruido, el calor del planeta irá desapareciendo poco a poco. Calculo que ahora estamos a unos diez grados centígrados, si no es que menos."

"¿Diez grados?" Preguntó Steve con confusión. "Cielos, y pensar que hace siete días estábamos en un lugar donde hacía casi cincuenta grados, ¿verdad Alan?"

"Si, lo sé..." Respondió el joven sin ánimos.

Steve volteó a verlo y notó algo en el muchacho; no estaba temblando como él y Kristal, cosa que lo confundió un poco.

"Oye, ¿porque no tienes frió? Deberías estarte congelando como nosotros" Preguntó el hechicero con curiosidad, llamando también la atención de su compañera. El joven solo se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno…" dijo Alan. "De la ciudad donde vengo, _Monterrey_, hay ciertas temporadas donde en un día, la mañana es fría, el mediodía es muy caliente, la tarde llueve y en la noche hace frió de nuevo. Además de eso, hay días en que estamos a treintiseis grados y al día siguiente estamos a diez. Se puede decir que estoy algo acostumbrado a los cambios así."

"Entiendo." dijo Duncan, entrando a la conversación. "Entonces tu ciudad esta en un lugar donde hay clima extremo, ¿verdad?"

"No tan extremo, hay ciudades peores, pero si, el clima en mi ciudad es raro."

"Pues yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, a mi si me afecta." comentó la joven, para luego estornudar cuando un aire frió le da en la espalda. "Ow, detesto tener que resfriarme."

"Con tan poca ropa como la que usas, no es de extrañarse." dijo el joven hechicero, mirándola con malicia. "Aunque, eso es bueno para nosotros. Ya quiero ver como te afecta el frío."

"Pervertido." Respondió al joven, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho para evitar que su compañero la vea.

"Toma."

La joven mira a un lado y ve que Alan se había quitado su chamarra y extendía el brazo hacia ella, con la intención de dársela, quedándose el con una camisa blanca sin mangas. Ella se le quedó mirando un rato, confundida, aunque algo sonrojada.

"N-no es necesario, estoy bien… ¡Achoo!"

"Eso responde mi pregunta." Comentó el joven, acercándole más su chamarra.

"B-bueno, esta bien." dijo la joven, tomando la chamarra de las manos del muchacho. "¿A ti no te da frió?"

"No, ya dije que estoy acostumbrado, además de que mi chamarra es en realidad un rompevientos, que sirve para, como dijo su nombre, evitar que el aire frió te golpe de lleno."

"G-gracias." Respondió Kristal, quien solo baja la mirada para evitar que el grupo vea su sonrojo. Se colocó la chamarra azul sobre ella, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío cuando su piel fría entro en contacto con el interior calido de la prenda. Para mala suerte de Steve, ella cerró el cierre de la chamarra, cubriendo totalmente su torso, aunque ella lo sintió algo incomodo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Alan con confusión. Ella se sonrojó un poco y se acercó a él.

"No es nada…" le susurraba al oído. "Es sólo que me aprieta un poco del pecho, es todo."

"Ah…" Respondió el muchacho, su rostro tornándose algo rojo por los malos pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente. "Te ves bien con eso, es todo."

"Se siente raro, el material nunca lo había sentido antes. Es algo rasposo."

"Disculpa, ya tengo tiempo con ella y quizás se gastó un poco."

"No importa, cumple su trabajo, esta calientita."

"Me alegra."

El tiempo pasó y el día comenzaba a terminarse, los cielos se tornaban negros cuando el sol se empezaba a esconder detrás de las montañas, indicando el inicio de la noche. Una hora después, los héroes encontraron unas rocas en medio de la pradera, un buen lugar para descansar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

"Bueno, creo que acamparemos aquí." dijo Duncan, deteniendo su marcha. "Descansaremos y mañana temprano partiremos."

"De acuerdo, maestro." Respondió Kristal, aún con la prenda del humano puesta, y con más razón ya que hacia más frío. "¿Cuánto más falta para llegar a la _Amazon's Village_?"

"Quizás un mes, mes y medio cuando mucho. Es un largo camino."

"No puedo esperar para ver a las _Amazons_." Comentó Steve con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. Los demás sólo lo miran mientras una gota de sudor escurre por sus cabezas.

Tiempo más tarde, luego de cenar, una lucha más entre Kuriboh y Alan, y otro intento fallido de Steve por hacerle una cosa pervertida a Kristal (Que resultó en algo favorable para el humano.), el grupo había decidido dormir por hoy y descansar para el día siguiente, ya que su viaje continuaría.

Por unos momentos, Alan se quedó pensando, primeramente en porque no podía usar el _Hadouken_ de nuevo. Lo había intentado ya muchas veces, pero nunca le salía siquiera una esfera de energía, lo único que salía era algo de energía que se disipaba rápidamente.

Luego, empezó a pensar en cosas más importantes… como en su familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese mundo?¿Casi tres meses?¿Como estarán en su mundo?¿Y su familia?¿Lo extrañarán? El joven se deprimió mucho al recordar esto, estaba tan concentrado en vivir una fantasía que no se había acordado de sus familiares… que estupido había sido por olvidar a la única gente de su mundo que lo apoyaban.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, por lo que se volteó para ver a Duncan mirándolo con seriedad.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el hechicero.

"Si, no es nada." Respondió el joven, secándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. "Recordaba a mi familia en mi mundo. Me Preguntó el como estarán o si se preocuparían por mi."

"Entiendo."

"No quiero preocuparlos, no quiero que se sientan tristes por mi. No había pensado en ellos hasta ahora."

"Te entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada aun." Respondió el hechicero. "No tenemos el poder de regresarte a tu mundo, no por ahora. Además, tienes una misión que cumplir aquí."

"He, ahora entiendo lo que algunos héroes sienten cuando les dicen que el destino del universo esta en sus manos y que no pueden regresar a menos que lo cumplan." Dijo con ironía y tristeza.

"Disculpa."

"No hay problema, no puedo hacer nada mas que seguir adelante y resolver todo esto."

"Así se habla… anda, hay que dormir."

"Ok…"

Y así, los dos hombres se acercaron a sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, pensando en que iban a hacer ahora.

Para asegurarse de que no ocurriera algo malo, uno de los hombres se quedaría a hacer guardia unas dos horas. Los hombres decidieron que Kristal no hiciera una ronda, ya que ella andaba muy cansada y el frío le había afectado más que a los demás. Luego de hacer aparecer unas sabanas de lana para dormir en el suelo, los hechiceros hicieron aparecer sus trajes para dormir; Kristal usaba una pijama celeste, con dibujos de gorros como el que ella usa. Steve tenía un pantalón rojo y una camisa verde, mientras que Duncan tenía un pantalón color vino, con una camisa blanca. Alan solo se quito la chamarra, quedándose con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca.

Ya cambiados, se dispusieron a hacer elegir los turnos de la guardia. Primero iba a ser Duncan, quien haría guardia tres horas, luego Steve y por ultimo Alan, ambos haciendo dos horas. Kristal se había ido a dormir con Kuriboh, apretándolo contra su pecho para mantenerse caliente por el pelaje del último, y usaba el rompevientos de Alan para cubrirse debajo de la sabana, calentando su cuerpo un poco más.

Las primeras horas pasaron sin ningún problema, y ahora era el turno de Steve para vigilar, Duncan ya durmiéndose casi de inmediato cuando el joven hechicero empezó su guardia. No ocurrió nada malo por los primeros cuarenta minutos y el joven estaba aburrido, tanto que empezó a contar las estrellas en el cielo… si, tanto así estaba de aburrido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Durante la vigilancia, Steve se quedó dormido contando estrellas, haciendo al grupo un blanco fácil para algún ataque. Lo bueno es que no había ser vivo cerca para atacarlos.

Lo malo, es que si había un ser que no estaba vivo asechándolos. Minutos después, una sombra salió de entre los arbustos, mirando al grupo con detenimiento, antes de acercarse a ellos. Era sólo una sombra, ningún cuerpo que la produjera, más bien era algo que se arrastraba por el suelo pareciendo una sombra.

Se acercó a Duncan, con la intención de entrar en él, pero una fuerte aura mágica lo detuvo en el acto. Era claro que el hechicero levantó un escudo mágico a su alrededor, evitando que el espíritu entrara en él. Entonces, la sombra buscó a la segunda persona más fuerte del grupo, su mirada centrándose en la joven _Dark Magician Girl._

Al acercarse a Kristal, la sombra se deslizó por el cuerpo de la joven, pasando por sus pies, deteniéndose unos segundos en las zonas de la cintura y del pecho, provocando unos quejidos en la joven, antes de acercarse al rostro de ella y entrar por su nariz. Justo después de haberse introducido en ella, Steve despertó, sintiendo algo raro en el ambiente.

El joven siguió despierto, mirando hacia la luna, nuevamente aburrido, cuando de rato, Kristal abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de las sabanas donde estaba dormida. Steve se volteo a verla, extrañado porque ella nunca se despierta a media noche, y observó un extraño destello en ellos.

"Oye Kristal ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó el joven hechicero con preocupación.

Pero Kristal no le hizo caso y se acerco a él, con una mirada vacía en sus ojos, haciendo aparecer su báculo mágico. El muchacho rápidamente se puso a la defensiva al ver esto.

"Kristal, ¿Qué te pasa?" Volvió a preguntar Steve con más preocupación.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- _(**Soundtrack:**_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Pero, ella no dijo nada, solo respondió con una sonrisa malvada, antes de arrojarle una esfera de energía color rosa a gran velocidad. Steve vio esto sorprendido y logro moverse a un lado, esquivando el ataque mágico de la hechicera. La esfera mágica chocó en un árbol, haciendo que se incendiara. La luz y el ruido de la explosión despertaron a Duncan, Kuriboh y Alan.

"¿Qué pasó? Dejen dormir." Dijo el humano, frotándose los ojos para quitarse la pereza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Duncan, también algo afectado por la falta de sueño.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Steve con confusión y algo de miedo. "Si es por todas las veces que te he _'tocado donde no debo'_, ya te había pedido disculpas."

Kristal no le hizo caso y le lanzó otra bola de energía a él, que logró esquivar a duras penas. La joven hechicera iba a continuar su ataque, cuando la voz de su maestro la detuvo.

"¡Kristal!¡Ya basta!¿Que te ocurre?" Preguntó Duncan, tratando de hacer que su alumna se detenga. Sin embargo, ella hizo algo que nadie se esperaba; le lanzo una esfera de energía a el. El Dark Magician solo extendió una mano hacia el frente, deteniendo el ataque mágico de la hechicera con facilidad, desapareciendo en sus manos.

Steve y Alan miraban con sorpresa el último acto de la joven. Sabían que ella le tenía un gran respeto a su maestro y nunca lo atacaría de forma tan fría. Eso significaba que algo le debía de estar pasando… eso y el hecho de su mirada eternamente vacía.

"¿Qué le pasa?¿Por qué nos ataca?" Preguntó Alan confundido, para luego mirar al Kuriboh. "Tu le hiciste algo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Puuu pu!"

"Dice que no sabe nada." Respondió Steve. "Dice que se acaba de despertar al mismo tiempo que ustedes."

"¿Entonces que le pasa?"

"No lo se, ¡Hey!" Exclamo el joven hechicero, justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque de Kristal con su báculo.

"¿Qué?¿No me digas que es un espía de Exus a tratar de detenerlos?" Preguntó Alan, con algo de burla en su frase.

"**¡No seas estupido!**" le contesta Steve con enfado, el joven enfadándose por esto.

"¿A quien llamas estúpido?¡No lo soy!"

"¡Pues parece que si! He convivido con ella desde que teníamos seis años y fuimos aceptados a ser alumnos de Duncan a los decía, así que sabemos muy bien como es ella y por **ningún** motivo es sirviente o espía de Exus." Exclamó mientras trata de mantener su distancia de los ataques de Kristal

"¿Entonces porque rayos te esta atacando?" Preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Yo no se." Respondió el joven, acercándose a Alan y a Duncan.

El _Dark Magician_ miraba a su alumna, sentía su aura y notaba los movimientos que hacia. Una idea se le vino a la mente de la posible causa.

"Es probable que este poseída." Comentó el hechicero, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Que?" Preguntó Alan. "¿A que te refieres, Duncan?"

"¿No lo sienten? El aura de Kristal ha cambiado. Ya no es la energía de ella, más bien es la de un ser de la oscuridad, un demonio."

"¿Un demonio?¿Habla de un monstruo tipo _Fiend_?¿Pero quien cree que pueda ser?" preguntó Steve.

El joven humano miraba con sorpresa a la hechicera que los atacaba, intentando descifrar el motivo de su posesión.

'_¿Posesión? Un momento, solo conozco una criatura que puede apoderarse del alma de otros seres.'_ "¡Ya se!" Exclamó el joven, entendiendo el posible monstruo. "Debe ser el ser conocido como _Possessed Dark Soul_."

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando." dijo Duncan, mirando al joven con algo de asombro. "¿Pero como supiste que existía una criatura así?"

"Tengo mis formas... oigan ¿Qué hace?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _031-Premonition- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El muchacho humano señaló hacia el frente, notando como Kristal comenzó a elevar su aura, haciendo que pequeñas esferas de energía roja se formen a su alrededor.

"Uh oh, ¡Va a usar su _Crystal Shower_!" Exclamó Steve, reconociendo esa técnica.

"Eh, ¿No será mejor esquivarlo?" preguntó Alan.

Duncan sólo miró a Kristal seriamente a sus ojos. Las esferas de energía de Kristal se hacían más y más grandes, más grandes que otras veces que la usaba. Con un movimiento de su mano, las esferas de energía salieron disparadas hacia el grupo.

"¡Rápido, esquívenlo!" Exclamó el hechicero adulto.

Los tres lograron moverse del trayecto de las esferas de energía, que siguieron su curso para adentrarse en el bosque, destruyendo algunos árboles en el proceso. Alan y Steve miraban al bosque con asombro, antes de voltear a ver al hechicero oscuro.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes, maestro?" Preguntó Steve, con algo de enojo en su voz.

"El ataque de Kristal es más fuerte que otras veces." Respondió Duncan con seriedad. "Si los hubieran recibido, hubieran recibido más daño de lo normal."

"¡Hey!¿Escuchan eso?"

Los tres voltearon en todas direcciones para ver que era lo que se escuchaba, curiosos por saber que pasaba. Todos miraron hacia atrás en dirección de donde las esferas de energía habían ido y vieron que estas mismas venían de regreso.

"¿Desde cuando Kristal puede hacer eso?" preguntó Steve con sorpresa.

"¡Si tu no lo sabes, yo menos!¡Muévete!" Exclamó el humano.

Nuevamente, el ataque de Kristal fue evitado por el grupo, casi siendo golpeados por estas. Pero, al ser esquivadas, nuevamente estas regresaban para intentar golpearlos, dividiéndose en tres grupos con varias esferas de energía, cada grupo dirigido a uno de los tres hombres.

"No tiene caso que los esquivemos, tenemos que detenerlos." comentó Duncan, parado enfrente del grupo que iba hacia él. Cuando el ataque se acercaba a él, Duncan levanto un escudo mágico, _Hallowed Life Barrier,_ que lo defendió de los ataques fácilmente.

"Buena idea, maestro." Comentó Steve, quien hizo lo mismo que Duncan, levanto un escudo mágico que lo defendió de los ataques.

Pero a diferencia del de Duncan, el escudo mágico de Steve era más débil, por lo cual no resistió los intensos y continuos golpes por parte del ataque de Kristal, haciendo que cediera. Sin su escudo mágico, Steve recibió de lleno las últimas esferas de energía, pero fueron suficientes para hacer que él perdiera el conocimiento.

"Maldición, fue demasiado para Steve." dijo Duncan, eliminando el escudo mágico que lo protegía.

"¡¿Y que hay de mi?!" Exclamó Alan mientras corría. "¡Yo no se usar un escudo mágico como ustedes!"

El humano seguía corriendo, saltando de un lado a otro para evitar los ataques de Kristal. Las esferas de energía de la hechicera estaban ya muy cerca y pronto lo golpearían si no hace algo.

"¡Rayos!¡No hay opción!" Exclamó el muchacho, mientas se detiene, se da media vuelta yt extiende su brazo derecho hacia el ataque, reuniendo aire helado. _"¡BLIZZARD!" _

El ataque de hielo del joven chocó contra el de Kristal, desintegrando varias de las esferas de energía que venían a atacarlo. Aun así, había varias que se acercaban a el rápidamente.

"_¡ICE SHIELD!_"

Un escudo de hielo de treinta centímetros de diámetro apareció en el brazo izquierdo de Alan y con el trato de cubrirse lo más que pudo. Las esferas de energía de Kristal golpearon el escudo de hielo varias veces, intentando destruirlo, pero este resistía muy bien. Cuando el ataque mágico terminó, el escudo de hielo estaba casi intacto, salvo por varias fisuras en este.

"Vaya que es fuerte este escudo." Comentó el joven humano, antes de encarar a Kristal, Duncan haciendo lo mismo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Duncan?" Preguntó mientras veía que la hechicera se acercaba a ellos con no muy buenas intenciones.

"No lo se. No tiene caso atacarla." Respondió el hechicero con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Aunque ataquemos los dos juntos, el espíritu que se apodero de su cuerpo no recibirá daño alguno. Solo estaríamos lastimando el cuerpo de Kristal."

"¿Qué haremos entonces?"

"El hechizo mágico del _Spellbinding Circle_ tiene la capacidad de expulsar los espíritus malignos del cuerpo de personas inocentes. Lamentablemente la técnica solo se podrá hacer de cerca, ya que de lejos es más difícil porque es muy lenta. Si ese espíritu puede usar los ataques de Kristal, es muy probable que también vea en su mente y sepa muy bien que es el _Spellbinding Circle _y lo evitara fácilmente."

"¿Entonces porque no te acercas?"

"Sabrá muy bien lo que intento hacer y tratara de huir. De cualquier forma, si no la mantenemos ocupada, no servirá."

"¿Sugerencia?"

"Si, quiero que la distraigas. Que la ataques de frente mientras espero el momento exacto para lanzarle el hechizo, ¿Te parece?"

"¿Atacar a Kristal?" Preguntó el joven, confundido y temeroso, pero sabia que todo era por salvarla. "Muy bien, si no hay otra forma..." Respondió con tristeza, el hechicero notando su cambio de actitud.

"Se lo que sientes por ella, pero si no hacemos esto, será solamente una marioneta."

"Lo entiendo, y por eso lo haré... ¡Aquí voy!"

Alan se lanza hacia Kristal, invocando su _Keyblade_ al mismo tiempo. Dando un salto en el aire, el joven trató de golpearla con un corte vertical algo débil, uno que Kristal detiene con su báculo sujetado con ambas manos. El humano desciende, quedando frente a frente con la hechicera, intentando superarla en fuerza, pero rápidamente descubrió que era ella la que lo superaba.

"Es fuerte..." dijo el muchacho, dando un salto hacia atrás antes de volver a atacar.

Alan dio otro corte, ahora horizontalmente, que ella detuvo con facilidad. Kristal paso al ataque con su báculo, rodeando de energía mágica, mientras el muchacho se defendió con su arma.

El intercambio de golpes con las armas continuó por un rato hasta que, en lugar de usar su _Keyblade_, el humano usó su escudo de hielo para detener el golpe de Kristal y así tener su _Keyblade_ lista para el contraataque. Cuando el corte, débil y sin velocidad por no querer lastimarla, de Alan estuvo apunto de conectar, Kristal desapareció y un sombrero gigante apareció en su lugar solo para ser cortado en dos por el ataque del joven.

"¿Pero que...?"

"¡Cuidado!¡Atrás de ti!"

Alan volteó hacia atrás y vio otro sombrero con la parte superior destapada. Por encima del sombrero, Kristal estaba en el aire y le había lanzado un _Black Burning_, que logró defenderse con su escudo de hielo, aunque este se rompió en pedazos al finalizar el ataque de la hechicera.

"Me está atacando enserio." Comentó el joven, los pocos trozos de hielo que tenia en su brazo se desprendían y caían al suelo. Apretó los puños, decidido a no dejarse vencer por ella. "Muy bien, entonces no hay otra opción; es hora de usar uno de los movimientos que aprendí en la biblioteca."

Alan se lanzó nuevamente hacia Kristal quien lo estaba esperando para recibirlo con un ataque mágico. Pero, a mitad del camino, el joven lanzó su _Keyblade_ con su mano derecha, cosa que sorprendió a la hechicera, que apenas logró desviar la enorme llave con su báculo. Al mirar nuevamente a Alan, se dio cuenta de que, por la inercia de arrojar la _Keyblade_ con la mano derecha, dio una vuelta y lanzó un _Blizzard_ con su mano izquierda. El ataque de hielo se acerco a Kristal a gran velocidad, pero justo antes de golpearla, un sombrero enorme volvió a tomar su lugar solo para ser perforado y congelado por el ataque de hielo.

"¡No otra vez!" Exclamó Alan con enfado, cansado de que ella escapara siempre así.

El joven se detuvo, la _Keyblade_ regreso a sus manos, y volteo a todos lados para encontrar a Kristal. Entonces la vio, atrás de él a varios metros, su báculo había desaparecido y estaba haciendo varios movimientos con las manos, sellos, mientras dijo unas palabras extrañas.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntó el joven confundido.

"¡Muévete!" Exclamó Duncan lejos.

"¿Eh?"

Alan intento entender lo que estaba diciendo Duncan. Pero antes de poder moverse, cuatro paredes aparecieron y lo rodearon, formando una enorme caja con agujeros en los lados. El joven se dio cuenta de lo que era y miro con terror las paredes.

"Oh no, la _Mystic Box._" dijo Alan, tratando de no perder la calma.

A lo lejos, Duncan miraba con terror lo que ella había hecho.

"¡Maldición!, debo ayudarlo antes de que el hechizo se complete." dijo el _Dark Magician_, corriendo hacia las cajas mágicas. Pero el hechizo estaba por completarse, las espadas mágicas aparecieron en el cielo y se acercaban a la caja. "Ya es tarde."

"¡No puedo morir aquí!¡No puedo!" Exclamó el humano, comenzando a entrar en pánico al saber que, cuando el hechizo se termine, el estará muerto "...no puedo morir, no aun, hay mucho que debo hacer...no puedo morir... ¡No lo haré!"

Al acercarse las espadas, Kristal y Duncan se dieron cuenta de que la caja mágica comenzaba a congelarse, así como el pasto y las rocas cercanas a el. Dentro de esta, Alan empezaba a emanar una aura gélida, la causante de la congelación externa.

"**¡No puedo morir de esta forma!**"

Un símbolo dorado apareció en la frente del joven, incrementando así su aura helada, que congelo toda la caja en si. Las espadas no pudieron entrar a la caja ya que los orificios se habían congelado y sellado, salvando al humano de ser perforado por as espadas. Luego la caja mágica simplemente explotó, haciéndose pedazos por la presión interna del aura del joven, levantando una nube de vapor que cubrió le lugar donde estaba antes la caja.

Kristal convocó su báculo para estar lista para lo que ocurra al momento de que el vapor se disipe. De la nube de vapor, dos esferas de aire frío salieron en dirección a la hechicera a gran velocidad, tanta que ella que apenas logró detener con su báculo. Debido a esto, su báculo se congeló, además de parte se su pijama, sus manos entumiéndose por la baja temperatura. Casi inmediatamente después de las esferas de hielo, la _Keyblade_ fue lanzada dando giros muy rápidos y dirigiéndose contra Kristal al mismo tiempo en que ella había logrado detener las esferas de hielo. Al ver la _Keyblade_, Kristal intento desviarla, pero debido a que sus manos estaban entumidas, perdió el báculo al momento de desviarla.

Por si esto no fuera poco, al momento en que perdía el báculo, Alan salió de la nube de vapor, corriendo a gran velocidad, antes de arrojarse a ella y embestirla, sujetándola de ambos brazos con fuerza mientras ambos caían al suelo. Ya en el suelo, el joven sujetó a Kristal fuertemente, sentándose sobre sus muslos e impidiendo que sus pies se movieran.

"¡Ahora Duncan!" gritó Alan al hechicero, pero el se había dado cuenta del plan del joven, por lo que ya estaba listo.

Una energía mágica aprecio en las manos de Duncan, antes de lanzar el _Spellbinding Circle_ hacia los dos jóvenes. El hechizo los golpeó, ambos encerrados dentro del círculo mágico. Kristal comenzó a inquietarse y a gritar de dolor, mientras el _Possesed Dark Soul_ salía de su cuerpo para tomar forma física.

"¡Ahí esta!" Exclamó Duncan, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente."_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

El ataque mágico del hechicero impacto en la criatura de gas, desintegrándolo por completo y terminando esta pesadilla. Al ver que ella ya no luchaba, Alan suspiro, soltó los brazos de Kristal y se puso a su lado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¿Estará bien?" Preguntó al hechicero adulto, que se acercaba a ellos para inspeccionar a su alumna.

"Si, creo que si lo estará..."

En ese momento Kristal comienza a despertarse, mirando a los dos hombres con inquietud.

"Ow... ¿Qué me pasó?" Preguntó ella, sentándose en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza.

"Un alma oscura te poseyó e intentó atacarnos." Respondió Duncan con seriedad, ella alzando la mirada para mirar a su maestro con extrañes. "Si, incluso dejaste inconsciente a Steve. Pero gracias a Alan te salvamos. Él te mantuvo ocupada mientras yo realizaba el hechizo del _Spellbinding Circle_ para sacar al espíritu."

"Huff, eso si que fue cansado." Respondió el joven, cayendo de sentón en el suelo, cansado por la lucha. "Estuvo muy cerca."

La hechicera los miró con extrañes, hasta que empezó a recordar algunos momentos mientras estaba poseída.

"E-empiezo a recordar algo…" dijo Kristal. "R-recuerdo atacar a Steve, a ustedes y…" En ese momento recordó cuando realizó el hechizo de _Mystic Box_ contra Alan, mirando con terror al joven que estaba a su lado. "¡¿Estas bien?!"

"Si, no te preocupes, no fue nada." Respondió el joven con sinceridad. Entonces, Duncan notó algo.

"¿Entonces porque sangras de tu espalda?"

Confundido, el joven intento quitarse la camisa ya que, si era cierto lo que dijo el hechicero, esta debía estar manchada de sangre. Aunque, cuando lo intento, sintió un dolor agudo, producto de la tela de su prenda rozando con la herida.

"¡Ow! Creo que eso resuelve mis dudas." Comentó el joven, riendo nerviosamente.

"Alguna espada debió lograr pasar por uno de los agujeros y te lastimó la espalda, es una suerte que no te haya atravesado." dijo Duncan, acercándose al joven. "Curare tu espalda."

"D-disculpe, maestro…" dijo la joven hechicera, mirando hacia un lado. "¿P-podría curarlo y-yo?"

"¿Uh? De acuerdo, pero duérmase después de eso, necesitan descansar."

Duncan comenzó a caminar hacia una roca, ya que tenia pensado terminar el turno de Steve y quizás el de Alan. Cuando se retiraba, se volteó a ver a los dos jóvenes, su alumna se colocaba detrás del humano, curando su herida mientras estaba hincada.

'_Que extraño…'_ pensó Duncan con confusión. _'Nunca había visto a Kristal tan preocupada por alguien más, incluso cuando ella misma los hería por algún problema. No sólo eso, siento algo extraño con su aura cuando él le habla, como si tratara de decirle algo. Kristal, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?'_

Mientras el hechicero se alejaba, Kristal curaba la espalda de Alan, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, con su camisa blanca manchada de sangre a un lado. Él estaba apenado, sonrojado, ya que nunca antes había estado frente a alguien, menos una mujer, sin una camisa. Es cierto que ya había adelgazado un poco desde su llegada hace semanas, pero aún así su timidez con las mujeres era algo que no se le podía quitar tan fácilmente.

Entonces, sintió que la herida dolía un poco, indicio de que estaba empezando a cerrarse por los poderes mágicos de Kristal. Luego de un rato, el joven sintió que la herida había cerrado por completo y que la hechicera había dejado de usar sus poderes. Suspiró aliviado al ya no sentir dolor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Uff, gracias Kristal, se siente mucho mejor…" dijo el joven con alivio, su dolor había desaparecido.

Lo que no se esperaba era que la joven pasó sus delicados brazos alrededor de su abdomen, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío en su espalda cuando sintió los pechos de la joven presionar con fuerza contra esta, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

'_B-bueno, esto se siente mucho mejor…'_ pensaba el joven con nerviosismo, su rostro volviéndose mas rojo de lo que estaba ya.

"Perdóname…" dijo la joven débilmente, casi susurrando, su voz denotando tristeza. "Perdóname por herirte. No puedo creer que haya lanzado un hechizo tan mortal contra ti… yo…"

"No te culpes, que yo no lo hago." dijo el humano con tranquilidad. "Esa alma te poseyó, no tuviste la culpa por hacerlo."

"P-pero…"

"No llores, no me gusta verte así por algo que no vale la pena. Si sientes culpa por herirme, ya te redimiste con curar mis heridas." dijo el joven seriamente. _'Y por abrazarme así de fuerte.'_

"M-muy bien… g-gracias por no culparme." dijo la hechicera, suspirando un poco. "O-oye, no quiero sonar extraña pero, ¿Podemos permanecer así un rato mas?"

"¡Claro!" Exclamó el joven sin pensar, aunque cuando lo hizo, se sintió apenado. "D-digo, no hay problema."

"Gracias…" Respondió Kristal, relajándose un poco, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

El joven sólo suspiró, no entendiendo como es que todo esto había terminado. Vivía como una persona normal en su mundo, hasta que fue traído aquí por medio de magia, conoció a una de las mujeres más hermosas de los animes y videojuegos que haya visto, no la mas hermosa, pero si una de ellas, y ahora estaba en un mundo diferente, usando magia y poderes especiales para salvar ese mundo que no era suyo… y ahora esa joven lo abrazaba con fuerza. Nuevamente, él suspiró, pensando algo con ironía.

'_Esto parece uno de esos fanfics que escribe la gente…'_

Fin del Capitulo 18

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 19: **Hola, soy Steve. ¡EXCELENTE!¡Llegamos a la _Amazon's Village_! El paraíso… ¿Quién es esta chica? Dice que tiene quince pero no lo parece… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:_ _**La Amazon's Village, una nueva predicción.**_

He muerto y estoy en el cielo…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	20. Cap 19: Amazon's Village

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

__**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar _(**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening_)

_**Capitulo 19: Amazon's Village, una nueva predicción.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- _(**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger_)

Ha pasado casi los dos meses desde la noche en la que Kristal fue poseída por el espíritu oscuro y ataco a los héroes. Durante ese tiempo, la joven hechicera empezaba a actuar de una forma sutilmente diferente hacia Alan, hablando mas con el, sonriéndole mas seguido, poniéndose nerviosa cuando el la miraba. Estos cambios de actitud no pasaron desapercibidos por Duncan y Steve, aunque Alan no se daba cuenta de ellos, ya que el joven es muy despistado para ese tipo de cambios.

Como sea, el tiempo pasó y, luego de una noche de descanso, que ya necesitaban urgentemente, nuestros héroes dejaron las orillas de un enorme lago para dirigirse hacia _Amazon's Village_, lugar que protege la entrada al _Earth Temple_, o eso se cree. En estos momentos, el grupo caminaba por una pradera extensa, con mucha vegetación en el lugar.

Aunque eso estaba por cambiar.

Desde la destrucción del primer cristal, los vientos habían cesado, deteniendo así cualquier actividad que necesitaba de la fuerza del viento para ocurrir. Después de la destrucción del segundo cristal, el del agua, todos los mantos acuíferos del planeta empezaban a secarse o ensuciarse, las corrientes marinas cesaron su actividad, ocasionando no solo que los barcos de vela fueran inservibles, sino que también trajo cambios drásticos en ciertas partes del planeta. Esto empeoró cuando el tercer cristal, el del fuego, fue destruido, ocasionando que las temperaturas disminuyeran considerablemente, tanto que en varias regiones del mundo empezaban a nevar, como es el caso del lugar donde estaban ahora.

Los héroes que iban caminando usaban abrigos obtenidos en el pueblo más cercano, uno que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de donde estaban, el día en el que una tormenta de nieve los atrapó. Con estas ropas, ni Kristal tenia frío. Continuaron caminando, en medio de toda la pradera cubierta de nieve, hasta que vieron algo a lo lejos que los sorprendió.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" Preguntó Steve, frotando sus ojos para ver si no era una ilusión, dándose cuenta de que no lo era. "¿Ven lo que yo?"

A lo que el hechicero se refería era que, a unos kilómetros de ellos, hacia donde debían de ir, pudieron ver algo que los confundía mas; praderas verdes. Era un lugar donde la nieve parecía no entrar, un lugar como si lo que ocurría en el mundo no le afectara.

"Wow, que diferencia de zonas climáticas." Dijo Alan sin creer lo que veía.

"¿Por qué ocurre eso, maestro?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"No estoy seguro." Respondió Duncan con sinceridad. "Pero deduzco que es debido al poder del ultimo cristal, por eso esa zona se mantiene así."

"Entonces estamos cerca."

"así es, vamos."

Y así, el grupo continuó caminando, llegando obviamente al lugar donde los dos climas chocaban. Cuando estaban en la zona de nieve tenían frío, pero eso cambió cuando entraron a la pradera, donde el calor del sol los recibió de lleno, por lo que tuvieron que quitarse los abrigos y guardarlas en las gemas mágicas que Duncan tenia.

Pasó un tiempo, quizás un día más, por lo que tuvieron que descansar nuevamente. Al día siguiente, a la una de la tarde, el _Dark Magician_ divisó algo a lo lejos, sonriendo al verlo.

"Hemos llegado… _Amazon's Village._"

Lo que dijo Duncan era cierto, frente a ellos, en la base de una montaña a una hora caminando, se podía ver las casas que conformaban la aldea de las guerreras Amazonas.

"¡Bien!¡No puedo esperar!" Exclamó Steve, caminando más rápido, casi corriendo, hacia la aldea con una sonrisa que el grupo conoce muy bien.

"Cielos, ¿Cuándo dejara de ser un pervertido?" pregunta Alan con duda.

"No creo que lo deje de ser." Dijo Kristal, volteando a ver al joven a su lado. _'Aunque tu eres igual, ya me di cuenta…'_ pensaba esto con una sonrisa en sus labios, no diciéndoselo al joven. No sabe que eso le afectaría en un futuro.

Durante la platica, Steve seguía corriendo, ya algo retirado del grupo. Corría felizmente para entrar y ver a las mujeres de la aldea, cuando una flecha se clava en el suelo frente de él, cosa que hace detenerse.

"¡Alto!¿Quién eres?" exclamó una voz que Steve reconoció como una mujer.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

El hechicero miró a varios lados para encontrarla cuando, en la cima de un árbol, vio a la mujer que lo ataco, solo que no era lo que esperaba.

"¿Una niña?" Preguntó el joven hechicero con confusión y decepción. La joven se enfado cuando escucho esto.

"¡No soy una niña!" Exclamó la joven, bajándose del árbol y colocándose frente al hechicero. "¡Soy Maya, una _Amazon Archer_ y estos en los limites de mi pueblo!¿A que vienes a hacer aquí?"

"Bueno, vengo a _Amazon's Village_ para..." empezó el hechicero, pero no termino ya que una flecha le pasó muy cerca de su cabeza. "¡Oye!¿Porque hiciste eso?"

"Los hombres no pueden entrar a la aldea, será mejor que te retires si no quieres que te use para practicar mi tiro al blanco."

"Porque tu niña..."

"¡No soy una niña!¡Tengo quince años!"

"¿Quince?" Preguntó otra vez el hechicero, mirando ciertas áreas de la joven que la hacían mujer. "Pero no pareces de quince, te faltan ciertas _'medidas'_ para ser de quince."

Ante el comentario, la joven arquera se enfado, tanto que parecía que las llamas salían de ella.

"¡Como te atreves!_¡ARROW RAIN!_"

Decenas de flechas salieron del arco de Maya que obligó a Steve a correr para evitar ser alcanzado por una de ellas. Luego de lograr evitar el ataque de la arquera, el hechicero la miro con enfado.

"¡Ya veras niña!_¡DARK MAGIC…!_"

"¡Espera Steve!"

Steve detiene su ataque y mira hacia atrás, viendo al resto de su grupo alcanzarlo.

"Maestro…" empezó el hechicero.

"Deja que yo hable con ella." Respondió Duncan, no dejando terminar a su alumno.

El _Dark Magician_ se acerca a la _Amazon Archer_, pero antes de que se acerque mas, ella le apunta con un su arco, una flecha lista para ser disparada.

"Ya le dije a tu amigo que no se permiten hombres en esta aldea, será mejor que se vayan." Le ordenaba la mujer, preparada para atacar.

"Lo se, pero es urgente. Quizás esto te haga cambiar de parecer." Entonces, Duncan saca de su traje un broche redondo, la orilla era de color oro mientras el centro era negro. Tenía unas líneas que dividían al broche en cuatro partes iguales, cada parte tenía una imagen diferente de color blanco: una espada, un báculo, un brazo mecánico y una garra de dragón. El dibujo del bastón era diferente color ya que era dorado. Al verlo de cerca, Maya se sorprendió.

"¿_United Badge__?_" Maya entonces saco un broche exactamente igual al de Duncan, solo que en lugar del bastón, era la espada la que era color oro. "Ya veo, entonces ustedes son mensajeros del _Dark Sage_, líder del clan _Spellcaster_. Esta bien, pueden seguirme a la aldea." Maya se dio media vuelta, miro de reojo a Steve y dijo "Pervertido..." y se dirigió a la aldea.

"¿Eh?¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" preguntó el joven hechicero con confusión.

"Solo te dijo la verdad, Steve." Respondió Kristal con una sonrisa y camina hacia la aldea.

Mientras el grupo seguía a la arquera a su aldea, el humano se acerco al hechicero adulto para preguntarle del broche que había sacado.

"Oye Duncan, ¿Qué es ese broche?" preguntó Alan.

"El _Union Badge._" Respondió Duncan, mirando el broche en sus manos. "Este es el símbolo de que perteneces a uno de los cuatro clanes que pelearon contra Exus hace trecientos años. Esto nos permite identificarnos en situaciones como esta."

"¿Por qué no lo mostraste a Escamut en el _Fire Temple_?"

"No pude mostrárselo ya que empezó a atacarnos sin motivo." Alan se cayó al suelo, dándose de espaldas por el comentario. "¿Qué?"

"Nada..." Respondió el joven.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Una hora después, el grupo llegó a las puertas de la aldea, que estaba rodeada por murallas de madera. La entrada principal era muy grande y tenia dos torres de vigilancia a un lado de esta. Las dos amazonas que estaban en las torres se sorprendieron al ver hombres cerca de la aldea y se alarmaron, pero Maya les explico quienes eran y los dejaron pasar.

Al entrar a la aldea, se dieron cuenta de que había otros _Duel Monsters_ hembras en el lugar, ninguna criatura varón se veía por ningún lugar. Alan también se dio cuenta y reconocía a varias criaturas en el lugar. Decir que Steve estaba mas que feliz era decir poco.

"¿Así que esta es la aldea?¡Hay muchas mujeres hermosas aquí! Cielos, miren esas cur..." empezó el hechicero, pero no termino ya que Kristal lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, el joven quejándose de dolor. "Ow, eso dolió. ¿Por qué me pegaste?¿Estas celosa?"

"Cállate, no estaría celosa de un pervertido como tu." Le respondió la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, no importa. Aunque me gustaría verte con alguna ropa de amazona, hehehe." Esto le provocó al joven hechicero un ojo morado.

El _Dark Magician_ se acercó a la joven arquera, con una pregunta en su mente.

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" preguntó Duncan.

"Voy a llevarlos con nuestra líder, la gran _Amazoness Spellcaster._" respondió la joven, confundiendo al humano por la respuesta.

'_Momento, ¿Amazoness Spellcaster? Pero esa es una carta mágica...'_ Pensó Alan, recordando las cartas de su mundo y recordó que aun llevaba su baraja en su mochila, aun después de todo este tiempo.

Unos minutos después, el grupo llegó a una choza más grande que las demás. La puerta era custodiada por dos _Amazoness Paladín_, que miraron a los hombres con desconfianza, pero los dejaron pasar a todos al explicarles la situación. Ya dentro un salón de madera los esperaba, un tapete rojo en el suelo que iba desde la puerta hacia el trono que se encontraba en el centro. A lado del tapete, había guerreras Amazonas de todo tipo_: Paladín, Fighters, Archers, Unfriendly Amazon, Chain Master_ y_ Blow Pipers_. El grupo se acerco al trono donde una anciana, la _Amazoness Spellcaster_, estaba, las demás amazonas sin bajar la guardia, ya que veían con desconfianza a los héroes.

"Maya, que bueno es verte a salvo, ¿Quiénes son los forasteros?" preguntó la anciana.

"Si, gracias señora." Respondió la arquera. "Estas personas son mensajeros del _Dark Sage_, el líder del Clan _Spellcasters_."

Después de estas palabras de Maya, varias amazonas comenzaron a hablar entre si. La anciana amazona pidió silencio y continuó.

"Ya veo. ¿Y que hacen mensajeros del _Dark Sage_ en estas tierras?"

Duncan se acerco a la mujer, hincándose para mostrar respeto por la líder de las amazonas.

"Si, señora, hemos venido a pedir que nos deje entrar a la _Cave of Ilusions_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Las pláticas entre las otras amazonas resurgieron al escuchar las palabras de Duncan, asombradas por la petición del hechicero.

'_¿La cueva de las ilusiones?¿Qué es eso? Le preguntaré a Duncan más tarde.'_ pensó Alan al escuchar la conversación.

"Joven hechicero." Dijo la anciana con seriedad. "Sabes muy bien que la entrada a esa cueva esta prohibida. Dame una buena razón para que te deje entrar."

"Exus..."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó ella con asombro y miedo.

"Exus, el ha estado tratando de romper los _Elemental Crystals_ y ya ha destruido tres, sólo queda el _Earth Crystal_, si no lo detenemos, el sello se romperá y él será liberado."

Y una vez más, las pláticas de las amazonas se intensificaron, nerviosas, porque han escuchado lo poderoso y malvado que era Exus en los tiempos antiguos.

"Ya veo, entonces esa es la razón de los cambios de climas tan repentinos." Comentaba la líder de las mujeres con seriedad. "Esta bien, los dejaré entrar a la cueva. Pero les diré de una vez que la cueva ya no es la entrada al _Earth Temple._"

"¡¿Cómo?!" preguntó Duncan con asombro. "¿A que se refiere?"

"Hace ciento setenta años, el Clan _Machina_ decidió que ellos serian los guardianes de la puerta al _Earth Temple_, ya que nosotras somos solo una rama de lo que es el clan _Warriors_. La cueva ya no lleva al templo, mas bien llega a la ciudad de las maquinas."

"Ya veo, con su tecnología debieron cambiar la ruta." Comentaba el más sabio de los héroes. "Entonces tendremos que ir a la ciudad de las maquinas y pedirles permiso a ellos."

"Exacto, pero les sugiero que vayan mañana, ya que esta empezando a oscurecer y deberán descansar aquí. Tendré todo listo para mañana."

"Si, gracias por su amabilidad."

Luego de la conversación, el grupo de héroes sale del salón principal y de la choza, reuniéndose afuera junto con Maya.

"Muy bien ¿Qué quieren hacer? Faltan unas dos horas para que anochezca" comentaba Duncan.

"Yo creo que me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada." Dijo Kristal, bostezando.

"Bueno, yo voy a _**'Explorar los alrededores'**_, si ustedes me entienden" Respondió Steve con felicidad.

"Vas a buscar alguna chica, ¿verdad?"

"Tu me conoces."

"Yo voy a explorar la ciudad, tengo curiosidad por lo que haya en esta aldea." Dijo el joven humano.

"Ok, yo también tengo curiosidad, así que iré contigo." dice Duncan. "Maya nos dirá luego donde vamos a dormir. Nos vemos luego."

Así el grupo se separa. Maya le va a mostrar a Kristal donde dormirá.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Otra vez... es el mismo sueño..."

Kristal estaba nuevamente en la base de una montaña, con un castillo en lo alto, era exactamente igual al sueño que antes había tenido antes, solo que ahora hay ciertas modificaciones. Primero, en el cielo veía criaturas que luchaban unas con otras. Al verlas bien, Kristal se dio cuenta de que se trataban de dragones, y había guerreros y hechiceros montándolos. Entonces, recordó lo siguiente.

"Alan... Es cierto..."

Pensando en que mas podría haber cambiado, Kristal corrió rápidamente hacia el castillo. Dentro volvió a ver los cuerpos de sus amigos hechiceros en el suelo, también los cuerpos de varios guerreros, zombies y demonios.

"¿Qué más?¿Qué más habrá cambiado?"

Corrió hacia el salón principal, los cuerpos de Duncan y Steve estaba ahí, como los había recordado, solo que ahora sus ropas estaban completamente destruidas y las heridas eran visibles en sus cuerpos. Sabiendo que estarían bien, ella corrió hacia detrás del salón para entrar por la puerta de atrás. Subió por las escaleras y los vio nuevamente; eran Alan y el otro sujeto oscuro peleando, pero esta vez si estaban peleando. Ambos intercambiaron golpes hasta que el sujeto detuvo un golpe de Alan con la mano izquierda.

"_¿Qué sucede?¿Esto es toda tu fuerza?"_ preguntó el sujeto con burla, Alan enfadándose.

"No..." Entonces, algo paso; los ojos de Alan cambiaron a un color dorado y comenzó a emitir una poderosa aura, mientras un símbolo dorado aparecía en su frente. "¡Esta es mi verdadera fuerza!"

Después del destello, todo se volvió oscuro...

-

"¡AAAHHH!" Kristal volvió a despertarse nuevamente en la noche. Miro hacia todos lados para ver si sus amigos estaban bien. Sonrió al saber que si lo estaban. Buscó a Duncan con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Kristal se volvió a recostar en su cama, mañana le dirá todo a su maestro.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¿Volviste a tener ese sueño?"

A la mañana siguiente, Kristal le preguntó a Duncan si podrían hablar a solas. Luego saco a la conversación el sueño que tuvo.

"Si..." Respondió la hechicera con tristeza.

"¿Qué ocurrió ahora?"

"Era casi lo mismo, sólo que había varias diferencias; dragones peleando contra dragones y la pelea entre Alan con ese extraño sujeto que continuo hasta que él comenzó a brillar... todo lo demás no lo recuerdo..."

"Ya veo." Dijo el _Dark Magician_, pensando seriamente. "Te lo había dicho antes, conforme vayamos viajando, tus premoniciones o visiones, como quieras llamarle, serán mas continuas y nítidas."

"Pero... ¿Que pasara si sueño con algo horrible?¿Qué pasara si sueño con que ustedes mueren horriblemente? Yo no podría soportarlo, no podría soportar ver que alguno de ustedes muera. A veces no quisiera tener este poder..." Cada vez que Kristal dijo una palabra, claramente se veía que estaba apunto de llorar.

Al ver esto, Duncan posó una mano sobre el hombro de su alumna y la forzó a que lo mirara a sus ojos.

"Escucha, Kristal, tú tienes un poder maravilloso al poder ver esas visiones. Si nos ves que morimos, entonces nos prepararemos para que al final esas cosas no pasen. No te preocupes por ello, recuerda que muchos te necesitamos."

"¿Usted también, maestro?"

"Por supuesto, todos te necesitamos, no te preocupes."

"D-de acuerdo... dejare de llorar y aceptare este poder."

"Recuerda, tú eres especial, y no solo por ese poder de ver las cosas."

"¿Uh?¿A que se refiere, maestro?"

"Con el tiempo lo sabrás, por ahora debemos hacernos fuertes para que no nos ocurra algo malo y terminemos con nuestra misión. Miles de vidas cuentan con ello"

"Si... gracias." Dijo la joven ya con más tranquilidad.

"Vamos, recuerda que hay que llegar a la _Cave of Ilusions_ si queremos llegar al _Earth Temple._"

"Si, maestro..."

Kristal y Duncan se alejaron del lugar, buscando a Maya, sin darse cuenta de que, en una esquina, Alan los estaba escuchando.

"Kristal..." fue lo único que él podía decir, preocupado por la joven hechicera… ya que estaba enamorado de ella.

Fin del Capitulo 19

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 20:** Hola, soy Alan. Entramos a la _Cave of Ilusions_, con **muchas **ilusiones, el pobre Steve casi cae en ellas. Hablaré acerca de mi mundo y varias cosas de los humanos… una puerta, ¿A dónde lleva? … ¡Oh Dios mio! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:__** Cave of Illusions, la puerta a la ciudad flotante.**_

Cielos… son enormes…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	21. Cap 20: The Cave of Illusions

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 20: Cave of Illusions, la puerta a la ciudad flotante.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ya era de mañana en _Amazon's Village _ y nuestros héroes caminaban hacia a la parte trasera de la aldea, donde un choza, de igual tamaño a la de la líder, se encuentra. El grupo entra a la choza, donde la líder, la _Amazoness Spellcaster_, Maya y varias otras amazonas, los esperaban ya.

"Veo que ya están todos listos" comentó la líder al ver a los héroes entrar.

"Si, ya estamos descansados y listos para entrar a la cueva." respondió Duncan.

"Si, les dejaremos entrar a la cueva… pero con una condición."

"¿Y cual es esa condición?" preguntó el hechicero con confusión.

"Quiero que se lleven a Maya con ustedes."

Al escuchar esto, Maya se sorprendió, nadie le había dicho que se iría con el grupo que venia de muy lejos. La joven miró a la líder con sorpresa y confusión.

"¡P-pero señora!¿Por qué quiere que vaya con ellos?" preguntó la arquera.

"Por varias razones." Respondió la anciana con tranquilidad. "La principal es porque tú conoces el camino para atravesar la cueva, de otro modo se perderían dentro de esta.

"E-entiendo…"

"Además, ellos necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para evitar que el último cristal sea destruido y que Exus logre escapar."

"¿Pero porque yo?¿Y porque no otra de las amazonas más experimentadas? Yo no soy muy fuerte que digamos..."

"Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales quiero que vayas, mi niña." Sonreía la mujer mayor. "Quiero que te hagas más fuerte, porque siento que en un futuro necesitaremos toda la fuerza de nuestras guerreras. Te lo encargo, Maya."

La joven se sintió conmovida por las palabras de la líder de su clan. Le habían encomendado una misión importante y no lo echaría a perder.

"...esta bien señora." respondió la arquera. "Después de todo, le debo mi vida." La mujer se dio la vuelta, encarando a los tres hechiceros, el Kuriboh y el humano. "Discúlpenme un momento, debo organizar lo que me llevaré. Ahora regreso."

Maya salió de la choza rumbo a su casa para preparar todo lo que se llevará en su viaje. Mientras, Duncan se acercó a la líder de las amazonas, mostrando respeto al hincarse frente a ella.

"¿Cree que sea necesario esto?" preguntó el hechicero con ciertas dudas en su mente. Como no conocía a Maya, no sabia de sus habilidades para el combate y no le tenía tanta confianza como con sus dos discípulos. Claro, lo mismo pasó con Alan, pero esa era otra historia.

"Si, ya que la cueva es un laberinto, es fácil perderse." respondió la mujer anciana con seriedad. "La cueva no es llamada _Cave of Illusions_ por nada, muchas ilusiones y espejismos aparecen para obstruir y ocultar el verdadero camino, mostrar trampas que no existen que confundirán al viajero tanto que no diferenciará de una ilusión y una verdadera trampa."

"Entiendo, había escuchado de esta cueva, pero no sabia que era tan peligroso. Gracias por toda la ayuda que nos ofrece en nuestro viaje."

"Cualquier amigo o alumno del _Dark Sage_ es bien recibido aquí. Ahora sólo esperen a que Maya regrese de su hogar y partirán a la cueva."

El grupo se dispuso a esperar a que la arquera regresara de su casa. Unos veinte minutos después, mientras el grupo esperaba frente a unas enormes puertas de madera en la parte trasera de la aldea, la joven arquera regresó con una mochila grande.

"Muy bien, estoy lista." Dijo Maya, llegando a donde estaban los héroes.

"Bien, ¡Abran las puertas!" exclamó la líder de las amazonas.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron lentamente para abrir el paso. El grupo camino por un sendero bordeado con paredes de madera a los lados, sin techo alguno, dejándoles ver el cielo. Minutos después llegaron a otras puertas grandes de madera, con dos torres a los lados, donde más amazonas estaban guardándolas. Estas nuevas puertas se abrieron con igual lentitud, dejando ver una enorme caverna oscura detrás de ellas.

"Aquí es la entrada a la cueva." comentó la mujer mayor, señalándoles a la cueva. "De aquí en delante, tardaran dos semanas para llegar al final si es que no se pierden en el camino."

"¿Dos semanas?¿Tanto tiempo?" preguntó Alan con confusión y asombro.

"Así es, después de todo estarán cruzando através varias montañas dentro de la cordillera que divide este continente. Es un enorme pasaje que atraviesa las entrañas de las montañas hasta el final, es por eso que es un viaje largo. Si uno no sabe hacia donde ir, es probable que caminen eternamente hasta que mueran."

"Oh, que muerte tan más horrible."

"Por eso tendremos cuidado." Comentó Duncan, despidiéndose respetuosamente de la amazona líder. "Muchas gracias por todo, le estamos muy agradecidos."

"Al contrario, somos nosotras las que debemos agradecerles." respondió la mujer. "Después de todo, son ustedes los que están en esta travesía por reparar los cristales."

"Entiendo." respondió el hechicero, volteando a ver a su grupo. "Bueno, es hora de irnos."

"¿Debo irme?¿No puedo quedarme aquí?" preguntó Steve con ganas de permanecer en la aldea.

Sin embargo, Kristal se acerco a el por detrás y lo tomó de la oreja, jalándolo con ella a la entrada.

"¡No! Ahora ven, no quiero que hagas más problemas." respondió la joven hechicera, mientras que su compañero se quejaba de dolor.

"¡Ayyy!¡Suéltame!¡Mi orejita!" Exclamó Steve, siendo arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a la cueva. Alan los miro con extrañes, pensando en que esto era muy conocido.

"¿Por qué esto se me hace tan familiar?" Preguntó el joven para si mismo, cuando de repente encontró la respuesta. "¡Ah si! _Pokemon_..." comento el, caminando también hacia la caverna.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Minutos después, Maya estaba enfrente del grupo guiándolos a través de la cueva, iluminada por, extrañamente, luces como las que se usan en las minas del mundo de Alan.

'_Debe ser por el clan Machina, no hay duda.'_ Pensaba el humano al ver las luces que iluminaban el lugar.

"Ok, escuchen todos." Dijo Maya con autoridad. "En esta cueva no deben confiar en sus ojos, ya que muchas cosas que vean pueden ser ilusiones. No se descuiden **ni** se separen ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido." Decían todos, siguiendo las 'ordenes' de su guía.

Un rato después, mientras caminaban, Steve giró su vista hacia a un lado, mirando a varias chicas hermosas, con poca ropa, saludándolo e invitándolo a que vaya con ellas. Sin pensarlo, el joven hechicero les hizo caso.

"¡Wow!¡He muerto y llegué al paraíso!" Exclamó el joven, corriendo hacia ellas.

"¡No!¡Espera!"

Maya rápidamente lo sujeta del traje, evitando que avance más hacia ellas. El joven hechicero la miro con enfado por haberlo detenido.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?¿No vez que me esperan?" Comentó molesto el hechicero.

"¡Idiota, mira hacia abajo!"

Maya señala al suelo y Steve observó lo que la joven decía. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que había un gran agujero, con picos en el fondo, y **él** estaba en la orilla de dicho agujero. El joven sintió que la sangre se le heló en ese momento.

"No estas muerto, pero por poco lo estabas." Comentó Maya, soltando a Steve, haciendo que este se balanceé en la orilla del hueco peligrosamente. "A la próxima no te salvo."

Entonces, Steve se le lanzó a ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

"¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias por no dejarme morir!" Exclamó el hechicero.

"Eh… d-de nada…" respondió la joven arquera, sonrojándose por la acción del muchacho. "N-no tienes porque ¡Eeek!"

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve tenía su rostro en su pecho restregándose con algo de fuerza, aunque pronto miró con desilusión al busto de la joven.

"Buuu, esta plana, no se siente tanto."

Lo próximo que podemos ver es a Maya sujetando a Steve por las ropas, amenazándolo con tirarlo al agujero frente a ellos. Los otros héroes tuvieron que convencerla para que no lo arrojara.

-

Unas horas más tarde, vemos al grupo aun caminando por un pasillo de roca, hasta que descubrieron que estaba bloqueado por una gran piedra.

"Oh cielos, ¿Nos perdimos?" preguntó Kristal con decepción.

"Bueno, no queda más que regresarnos." comentó Steve con la intención de retirarse, pero antes de que camine, la voz de Maya lo detiene.

"Esperen, este es el camino correcto."

Todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañes. Pero si había una gran roca frente a ellos, ¿Por qué dijo que era el correcto.

"Miren." respondió Maya, caminando hacia la enrome roca, sin detenerse. Entonces, los héroes se dieron cuenta de algo; que ella atravesó la roca.

"¿Que truco es este?" preguntó Alan con confusión cosa que Maya le responde desde el otro lado de la 'roca'.

"Es otra ilusión para confundirnos. El camino sigue por aquí, vengan."

Después de mirarse unos segundos, todos atraviesan la enorme 'piedra', dándose cuenta de que el sendero seguía, por lo que continúan su camino.

-

Tiempo después, caminan por otro pasillo donde hay un gran agujero con picos al fondo, igual al que Steve estaba por caer horas antes. Se dieron cuenta de que, a lado del agujero, había varios hoyos en las paredes de roca.

"¿Qué?¿Otra ilusión?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Si, debe serlo." Respondió Steve, caminando hacia el agujero, convencido de que era otra ilusión.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Maya, deteniendo a Steve antes de que este a la orilla. "Este agujero es real. No todo aquí es una ilusión, varias cosas son reales. Como dijo la líder del clan, estas ilusiones son para despistar a los viajeros, confundiéndolos para saber que es trampa y que no."

"Oh, lo siento." Respondió el hechicero con pena, siendo salvado dos veces por la misma chica.

Duncan dio un paso al frente, quedándose en la orilla del poso, mirando al otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo pasaremos el agujero?" comentó el hechicero mayor.

"¿Ven los hoyos de las paredes?" comentó la arquera, señalando a los muros de roca. "Esos sirven para que podamos escalar por la pared y llegar al otro lado."

"Uh… esto no es para mi, pero bueno…" comentó Alan, su miedo a las alturas afectándolo un poco.

El grupo se dispone a pasar este agujero; Maya cruza primero, seguida por Duncan. Kristal antes de cruzar arroja al Kuriboh a Maya ya que ella no puede pasar con el en sus manos. La pobre bola de pelos estuvo a punto de caer al agujero, de no ser por un hechizo mágico por parte de Duncan que lo salvo de convertirse en brocheta de Kuriboh. Luego de esto, Kristal cruzo sobre el agujero, siendo luego regañada tanto por su maestro como por el Kuriboh. Ya después pasó Alan, con lentitud, y por ultimo Steve.

Luego de haber cruzado esa trampa, el grupo siguió caminando por el interior de la cueva, aun les faltaban mucho para poder cruzar.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Una semana después, vemos al grupo aun caminando por la cueva, los jóvenes Kristal, Steve y Alan creyendo que se habían perdido. Sin embargo, todo esto cambio cuando frente a ellos encontraron una formación en las paredes, como si fuera una especie de portal. Maya se detuvo frente al portal, sonriendo.

"Bien, este portal marca la mitad de la cueva." Dijo la arquera con seguridad.

"¿La mitad?" Comentó Kristal con cansancio. "¿Tan lejos esta?"

"Si, hemos llegado a la mitad. La líder nos había dicho que tardaríamos dos semanas en cruzar este lugar y apenas llevamos una semana, indicando que vamos con el horario."

El joven humano, también cansado de caminar, miro hacia dentro, intentando ver más allá.

'_Me siento como si fuera Goku caminando por el camino de la serpiente… aunque más corto, menos iluminado y mejor acompañado…'_ pensó el joven con ironía.

"Acamparemos aquí." Dijo Maya, llamando la atención de todos. "Llevamos caminando un buen rato, quizás todo un día, así que descansaremos aquí."

"Bien, acampemos entonces." dijo Duncan, apoyando la idea.

Minutos después, vemos a los héroes ya con colchas de lana en el suelo, preparados para dormir. Mientras Kristal, Maya y Steve estaban sentados sobre sus 'camas', Duncan y Alan estaban de pie, encarando hacia el lado de donde venían, mirando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo.

"Bien, Alan, comienza." Dijo Duncan, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el frente.

El joven se coloco en posición, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, la derecha hacia arriba y la izquierda hacia abajo. Se concentró, reuniendo su energía para realizar una técnica; el _Hadouken_. Coloco sus manos a los costados, las palmas encarándose unas a otras, concentrándose más para realizar el poder.

"_¡HADOUKEN!_"

Alan extendió las manos hacia el frente, las muñecas juntas pero las palmas encarando hacia el frente. Sin embargo, en lugar de la esfera de energía conocida como _Hadouken_, de sus manos solo salió un poco de energía, dispersándose rápidamente. El joven miró con frustración esto.

"Rayos, aún no me sale." Dijo el muchacho con enfado.

"Tranquilízate, Alan." Dijo Duncan. "No puedes realizar esa técnica si no estas totalmente tranquilo."

"Ahora entiendo porque a Ryu le tomo tanto tiempo el dominarla. Claro, no creo que me salga en tan poco tiempo, ya que no soy un experto en artes marciales."

"Por lo que veo, es una técnica que usa tu propia fuerza vital junto con la que te rodea. Como no estas sincronizado con la naturaleza, es probable que esa sea la razón."

"¿Entonces porque si me salio antes?" Preguntó el joven, refiriéndose a aquella ocasión en la que su energía se manifestó por primera vez en la _Royal Magical Library_. "Desde hace meses intento realizarla, pero no me sale… hay algo que me falta."

"Mejor descansemos, ya te ves agotado por tantas veces que lo intentaste."

"Es cierto, mejor descansemos por hoy."

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia sus compañeros, decididos a dormir un rato. Cuando se sentaron, Maya miró a Alan con confusión, ya que se dio cuenta de que él no podía hacer magia como Duncan, Kristal y Steve.

"Oye, Alan, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer magia?" Comentó la arquera, mirando al joven con ansias.

"¿Eh? Ah es porque no soy mago yo..." respondió el muchacho con naturalidad, algo que confundió más a Maya.

"¿Entonces que tiempo de criatura eres? No reconozco tus ropas, son muy diferentes a las que yo haya visto antes."

"En bueno... porque yo soy un humano... de _La Tierra_..."

"... ah... ¡¿Que?¿Eres humano?!" Exclamó la arquera con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Si, soy humano."

"N-no puedo creerlo, había escuchado de los humanos gracias a la líder, pero nunca había visto uno." Comentó la amazona, mirando al joven con detenimiento. "De hecho, te pareces mucho a nosotros. Yo pensé que eran unas grandes bestias con colmillos, garras, tentáculos y alas."

"¡Oye!"

"Vaya, no me imaginaba hablar con un humano, es grandioso." dice Maya con un poco de rubor en su rostro. Kristal noto esto y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió con ganas de golpear a la amazona.

"... no es para tanto, es como hablar con cualquiera de los que habitan aquí." Dijo el muchacho, algo inquieto por la atención que la joven le prestaba.

"¿Me platicas acerca de tu mundo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Que si me platicas de tu mundo. Estoy muy interesada en eso." Comentó Maya, sus ojos se habían vuelto grandes y llorosos, con un extraño brillo en ellos; los _puppy eyes._

"Si Alan, cuéntanos de tu mundo." Dijo Duncan, entrando a la conversación. "En el tiempo en que estamos juntos, no nos has hablado de él."

"¡Si Alan!¡Cuenta!" Exclamó Kristal, **también **haciendo los _puppy eyes._

"Yo también estoy interesado, cuéntanos." dijo Steve.

"¡Puu!"

Al ver que todos lo presionaban para contar su historia, el joven no tuvo más opción que comenzar a platicar.

"Eh, bueno... esta bien, como todos lo pidieron, creo que les diré." dijo Alan, tomando una gran y profunda bocanada de aire ya que esto seria largo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Todos estaban expectantes, preguntándose el como serian las cosas que el humano diría.

"_La Tierra_." Empezó. "Es un planeta muy parecido a este, cuando estaban los cuatro cristales completos; grandes montañas, bosques, ríos, desiertos y mares, si, casi exacto a este mundo. La especie dominante es la raza humana, que aprendió a usar los materiales del medio ambiente para su beneficio; la roca, los árboles, el viento, el fuego, el agua, todo lo aprendieron a usar. Pasó el tiempo y fueron creando aldeas, luego pueblos, luego villas, y luego ciudades grandes."

"¿Ciudades?" comentó Kristal con confusión.

"Así le decimos cuando un pueblo crece de tamaño."

"Vendría siendo como de donde venimos, Kristal." Dijo Duncan.

"¿Qué tan grande es tu ciudad?" preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

"Bueno, te mentiría si te dijera el tamaño de la ciudad, ya que no se cuanto mida… ¿Qué serán?¿Unos seis mil kilómetros cuadrados?"

"¡¿S-s-s-s-seis mil?!" Exclamó Steve, atragantándose con un trozo de carne que comía. "¡¿Tu ciudad mide seis mil kilómetros cuadrados?!"

"Según recuerdo de una clase de mi escuela, si, más o menos. Creo que vivimos unos cuatro millones de personas en la ciudad y su área cercana."

Los tres hechiceros, la arquera e incluso el Kuriboh miraban sorprendidos al joven humano, no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

"M-m-maestro. ¿C-cuanto m-mide nuestra c-ciudad?" comentó Kristal al sorprendido hechicero, que no creía lo que escuchaba.

"Nuestra ciudad mide trecientos kilómetros cuadrados." Respondió Duncan con sorpresa.

"¡¿Quiere decir que su ciudad es más de diez veces más grande que la nuestra?!" Comentó Steve.

"Eso parece."

"Y ni les he dicho de los edificios." Dijo el joven, llamando la atención de las personas con el.

"¿Edificios?" comentó Maya.

"Son construcciones muy altas, normalmente de más de seis pisos de altura. Aquellos que son gigantescas torres que sobresalen de los demás edificios se llaman rascacielos y miden más de cien metros de alto. Creo que el edificio más alto del mundo en este entonces son las _Petronas Towers_ en un país llamado _Malasia_, con cuatrocientos cincuenta metros aproximadamente."

Los demás lo miraron asombrados. Ninguna estructura creada por ellos superaba los cien metros. El hecho de que en el mundo de Alan construyan edificios tan altos era algo sorprendente.

"S-sorprendente…" dijo Maya, intentando pensar en como serian esas estructuras, aunque con el conocimiento que tenia, las imaginaba de madera y paja, quizás algo de piedra.

"E-entonces los humanos de tu mundo son asombrosos." Dijo Kristal con admiración.

"Quizás si, pero todo tiene un lado malo, y nosotros no somos la excepción." Dijo Alan con tristeza.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Los habitantes de _Shadow Realm_ se le quedaban mirando con confusión, ¿Por qué dijo eso? Por lo que habían escuchado, los humanos de su mundo hacían cosas increíbles. ¿Cuál era su lado malo?

"¿De que hablas?" comentó Duncan.

"Nosotros los humanos no somos seres perfectos. Como todo en el universo, tenemos defectos, algunos son exagerados. Tenemos muchos, uno de ellos es nuestra ambición, no importa lo que tengamos, no importa cuanto tengamos; riquezas, poder, siempre queremos mas. Los recursos que la naturaleza nos provee, nos aprovechamos de ellos. Convertimos grandes bosques en enormes desiertos. Súmale a eso la naturaleza agresiva. Nosotros los humanos somos agresivos por naturaleza. No importa el costo, trataremos de obtener algo, aun a costa de las vidas de otras personas."

Todos quedaron callados y dejaron que Alan continué.

"También empezamos guerras solo porque los demás tienen ideas diferentes a las que uno tiene. Las guerras hacen que nuestra tecnología avance, es cierto, pero así lo hacen las armas de destrucción masiva, que son capaces de destruir ciudades enteras en segundos."

"¿Armas que destruyen ciudades enteras, tan grandes como la tuya, en segundos?" comentó Steve anonadado.

"Así es... nosotros no somos como ustedes, que se respetan sus diferencias. Siempre vemos a los demás con malos ojos, incluso entre nuestra misma familia. Nos clasificamos por color de piel, creencias, lugares de nacimiento. Yo también me incluyo, ya que a veces me molesta ver a alguien por algún defecto de piel… siendo que no debo de hablar de eso porque yo tengo uno."

El joven humano miro a los demás con seriedad.

"Ustedes aún están en paz, ya que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico de nosotros, y no lo necesitan, ya que ustedes pueden usar magia. Los humanos no podemos, por eso es que necesitamos la tecnología para complacer nuestras ambiciones. En mi mundo, la magia no existe."

Todos seguían escuchando la conversación de Alan, muy interesados por saber lo que los humanos son en realidad.

"Pero... nuestra ambición también puede ser beneficiosa, si se usa correctamente. Gracias a esa ambición, hemos llegado a un gran avance tecnológico. También hemos podido entender en parte como funciona la naturaleza para evitar que sea arrasada por nuestras ambiciones. Se puede empezar a hacer que los desiertos se conviertan en bosques y arreglar **todo** lo que le hemos hecho a nuestro planeta, aunque con tiempo."

El joven sonrío un poco con tristeza.

"En conclusión, somos capaces de hacer realidad las pesadillas más horribles, así como los sueños más hermosos. Claro, como no se como son las demás razas en el universo, quizás hasta lo bueno de nosotros sea algo pequeño en comparación con la maldad que hacemos."

"Wow... interesante." dijo Maya con sorpresa.

"Los humanos tienen dos caras, dos personalidades." comentó Duncan seriamente.

"Muchos humanos sólo tienen una, ya sea la buena o la mala, normalmente es la mala. Es algo así como un balance en nuestra sociedad… aunque no dudo que haya algo malo en mi por ser humano." respondió Alan con tristeza.

"Como esa teoría: la luz sólo existe en oscuridad y viceversa."

"Exacto."

"Y tu Alan ¿Qué personalidad tienes?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"... quizás ambas, ya que yo también ambiciono tener cosas, pero también me preocupo por mis amigos y camaradas. Aunque no puedo juzgarme, otros tendrán que juzgar por mi."

"Ya veo..."

"Ambas personalidades son buenas, siempre y cuando sepas usarlas bien." Dijo Alan con tristeza, aunque se recupero algo rápido. "Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, ¿No? Ya es tarde."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes ver el sol." comentó Maya.

"No necesitamos el sol para saber cuando hacer algo. Se inventó algo que llamamos reloj, como este." Alan se quita el reloj que era negro con plateado "¿Ven esos números? Este es un reloj digital y te marca la hora, así nosotros podemos saber cuando despertar, cuando comer, cuando dormir, cuando ir a alguna parte. Es muy interesante." El joven decía, sacando algo de su mochila. "También tengo esto, se llama celular, sirve apara comunicarnos a distancia con otras personas, incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Si ustedes lo tuvieran, podrían contactarse entre los clanes sin tener que viajar largas distancias."

"Vaya, es interesante. Los humanos tienen cosas muy buenas y practicas." Dice Maya. "No todo es malo en ustedes."

"Lo sé, aunque la mayoría lo es."

"¿Tienes algo más ahí en tu mochila?" comentó Kristal. El joven estaba muy nervioso, ya que solo tenia una bajara de cartas, las de juego de cartas _Yugioh_, donde salían imágenes de ellos.

"No, nada más que ropa humana." Comentó el joven con nerviosismo. "¿Vamos a dormir o no? Tengo sueño."

"Es cierto, será mejor dormir ya." Dijo Duncan, acomodándose en sus sabanas.

Los demás decidieron que era mejor descansar y se durmieron, mañana continuarían caminando.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

Ha pasado otra semana desde que el grupo llego a la mitad de la cueva. En estos momentos, se encontraban caminando por el enorme laberinto de ilusiones, intentando hallar la salida. Luego de varias horas de caminar, pasar ilusiones y superar trampas, cuando ellos estaban a punto de descansar, Maya logró divisar algo a lo lejos; una puerta de piedra.

"Esta es, aquí esta la puerta a lo que se supone es la entrada al templo." dijo Maya. "Aunque, si es cierto que las maquinas cambiaron el lugar, no se a donde lleve."

"¿Ya has entrado aquí antes?" comentó Duncan, apareciendo detrás de la joven arquera.

"No, porque cuando he entrado, no he traído el broche del clan _Warrior_, solo así puedo abrirla. Usted tiene el broche del clan _Spellcaster_, ¿verdad? Colóquelo en la puerta y esta se abrirá."

"Ya veo, entonces eso haré."

Duncan saca su broche dorado y lo coloca en la cerradura de puerta. Después de un mini temblor, el cual 'asusto' a Steve, haciendo que abrazara a Kristal por la cintura y provocándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la puerta de piedra se abrió. Del otro lado, se ve un salón abandonado, sin nada adentro, a excepción de algo extraño en el suelo.

"Oigan ¿qué es eso?" comentó Steve, acercándose al extraño objeto.

La cosa en el suelo no era natural, era de metal, con luces que se encienden y apagan. Era un disco, de unos cinco metros de diámetro. Nadie sabía que era a excepción de Alan, que después de un rato, descifro que era.

"No puede ser... ¡Es un telé transportador!" Exclamó el humano.

"Un tele...¿qué?" preguntó Maya con confusión.

"Un tele trasportador es una maquina que sirve para trasladar a las personas a otra parte donde haya una maquina igual. Algo así como la telé transportación de los hechiceros, pero con maquinas. Nuestra tecnología no ha llegado a tanto."

"Entonces ¿Como sabes lo que es?" preguntó Steve con curiosidad.

"Eh... videojuegos, te lo explique en la mañana."

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?"

"Hay que pararnos sobre él."

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Kristal con temor.

"Por supuesto, confíen en mi." Respondió el joven con seguridad.

El grupo se acerca a la maquina, parándose sobre el enorme disco de metal, esperando a ver que era lo que pasaba.

"_Preparando secuencia de tele transportación. No se muevan por favor.__"_

"¿Qué fue eso?¿Esto esta embrujado?" comentó Steve con miedo. "¡Abrásame Kristal!"

"¡Aléjate!" le respondió la joven hechicera.

"No esta embrujado, es la voz digital de la maquina." Comentó el joven humano, mirando a Steve con sorpresa. "Además, eres hechicero, no te deben asustar los embrujos como este."

"Esta bien, esta bien…"

"Secuencia de Tele transportación iniciada. Destino: **Technopolis**. Que tenga un buen día."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Una luz multicolor los envuelve, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para evitar quedarse ciegos. El grupo sintió algo extraño en sus cuerpos, pero sus ojos estaban muy pesados por la luz. Segundos después, los seis abren sus ojos, solo para no creer lo que ven.

"E-e-e…¡¿Eh?!" Comentó Steve con asombro.

"Es increíble, nunca había visto algo así." Comentó Duncan, igual de sorprendido que Steve.

"Me alegro haber venido con ustedes." Dice Maya.

"A duras penas puedo ver el cielo... ¡Hey estamos **en** el cielo!" exclamó Steve con sorpresa.

"Es tan hermoso..." dice Kristal.

"Puuuuu..." dice el Kuriboh... ¿quien mas?

"Oh dios mío, no creí que esta ciudad fuera **tan** avanzada en tecnología" dice Alan.

Todos están sorprendidos por lo que veía, aunque Alan estaba menos asombrado, pero los enormes rascacielos, más grandes que los de su mundo, era algo que no se podían ignorar.

Flotando sobre las montañas donde la aldea de las amazonas esta, dentro de una cúpula que guarda a la ciudad más avanzada de _Shadow Realm_: La ciudad del clan _Machina_; _Technopolis_...

Fin del Capitulo 20

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 21:** Yo! Steve here! La ciudad de las maquinas, _Technopolis_, un lugar increíble, así que esos son edificios. ¡Woa!¡El suelo que avanza!¡Y hay maquinas voladoras! Nunca había visto algo igual, y aparte conocimos a otro de los cuatro Legendarios. Todo en el siguiente capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga: __**El Legendario Jinzo, Gobernante Technopolis, la Ciudad flotante de las Maquinas**__**.**_

Eah!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	22. Cap 21: La ciudad de las maquinas

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 21: Technopolis, la ciudad de las maquinas.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City - _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

No podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía. Alan estaba totalmente asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían, algo sumamente impresionante; _Technopolis_, la ciudad del clan _Machina_, era de verdad un paraíso de tecnología. El joven miraba estupefacto, la tecnología de esta sola ciudad superaba por mucho a la de su mundo. Edificios enormes, superan fácilmente los edificios promedios de _La Tierra_ y que compiten con los rascacielos mas altos de esta. Autos flotantes, tubos que transportan maquinas de un lado a otro, pantallas gigantes. Todo era tecnológicamente superior.

Y pensar que hace unas semanas Alan dijo que su mundo era muy adelantado.

Los hechiceros, la amazona y el Kuriboh miraban con asombro el lugar, antes de asustarse cuando el suelo comenzó a moverse. El humano fue el que se recupero más rápido al darse cuenta en donde estaban parados.

"No se preocupen, es una cinta transportadora." Dijo el joven con calma. "Nos evita la necesidad de caminar para llegar a donde queremos."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Steve. "Que comodidad."

"Si, de esa forma no nos cansamos." Respondió Kristal.

"¡Pu puuu!"

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el grupo se dio cuenta de que la cinta los estaba transportando al interior de la ciudad, ya que ellos estaban en uno de los extremos de la misma. Mientras la cinta los guiaba, Alan seguía mas que maravillado al ver el centro de la ciudad; televisores flotantes que indicaban las direcciones de los lugares mas conocidos o populares, también respondían a las preguntas que uno le hacia como si fuera una persona. La inteligencia artificial era muy desarrollada. Los edificios se veían impecables, nada de suciedad a la vista y, si es que la había, era limpiada por alguna de las maquinas autónomas de ahí.

Pronto, el grupo se dio cuenta de que los habitantes de la ciudad eras criaturas de tipo maquina, ningún otro tipo vivía ahí. Las maquinas se dieron cuenta de su presencia cuando entraron a la ciudad y se les quedaron viendo con extrañes, mostrando que también tenían curiosidad. De pronto, la cinta transportadora se detuvo, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

"¡Ow!¿Que pasó?" preguntó Maya.

"Se detuvo..." respondió Steve.

"Ow... me dolió..." Comentó Kristal.

"Oye Kristal, ¿Podrías bajarte? No siento mi hígado."

La hechicera miro hacia abajo y noto que Alan estaba debajo de ella, boca abajo, y que una de sus rodillas estaba encajándose en uno de los costados del joven.

"¡Ah! Lo siento, no te vi abajo." Reía la joven con nerviosismo, poniéndose de pie.

El grupo se levantó rápidamente, preguntándose el porque se detuvo la maquina tan rápido. Entonces, notaron que habían sido rodeados por varias criaturas del tipo maquina, que vigilaban con cuidado.

Eran seis maquinas; un _Union Rider_, _Steel Ogre Grotto #2_, _Blast Juggler_, _Roulette Barrel_, _Acrobat Monkey_ y _Robotic Knight_. Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ser rodeados por estas seis maquinas. Entonces, él _Robotic Knight _da unos pasos hacia el frente, llamando la atención de los cinco.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Qué hacen en la avanzada ciudad de _Technopolis_?" preguntó la maquina, su voz se escuchaba aun algo mecanizada.

"Somos enviados del _Dark Sage_, líder del clan _Spellcaster._" Dijo Duncan, acercándose a la maquina. "Estamos aquí para encontrar el _Earth Temple_. Sabemos que ustedes, los del clan _Machina_, guardan la puerta a este templo. Yo, Duncan, _Level A Dark Magician_, deseo hablar con su líder."

"¿Cómo sé dicen la verdad? Necesito una prueba." dice el _Robotic Knight_ con autoridad.

Duncan y Maya buscan en sus atuendos, sacando los broches _Spellcaster _y _Warrior_ respectivamente. El soldado maquina saca de un estuche un broche parecido, el broche del clan _Machina_.

"Entiendo, dicen la verdad." Dijo la maquina, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "Esta bien, ahora sé que son de confianza. Mi nombre es Meca, sirviente del _Machine King_. Los llevare con mi señor como me lo han pedido."

"¡Espera Meca! Yo los llevaré."

Todos voltearon a buscar la voz de aquel que hablo. Bueno, solo los héroes, ya que las maquinas detectaron su presencia desde el inicio. En lo alto de un edificio, una maquina miraba hacia abajo, antes de saltar y caer sobre sus pies, sin recibir daño alguno a pesar de la distancia entre el tejado del edificio donde estaba y el suelo. Al verlo, el _Robotic Knight, _Meca se arrodilló.

"Señor Mack, ¿Que le trae por aquí?" preguntó el soldado maquina, los demás robots también arrodillándose ante la presencia de él recién llegado.

"Detecté cuando el tele transportador que estaba en la cueva se accionó y vine a ver quienes habían entrado." Respondió el llamado Mack.

"Señor, estos sujetos vienen de parte de los clanes _Spellcasters_ y _Warriors._ Desean pedir una audiencia con nuestro líder."

"Lo se Meca, los escuché y vi sus broches." El recién llegado se volteo al grupo. "Me llamo Mack, soy un _Machine King,_ encargado de la protección de esta ciudad. Los llevare con mi líder."

"¿Líder?" Preguntó Alan con confusión. "¿No eres tu el líder? Ya sabes, con eso de que eres él _Machine King_."

"Te equivocas, humano, nuestro líder y gobernante es mucho mas poderoso que yo."

"¿Cómo supiste que era un humano?"

"Tus lecturas indican que eres diferente a todos los tipos de _Duel Monsters_ de _Shadow Realm_, además de que se parecen mucho a las de nuestros antiguos creadores."

"¿Creadores?"

"Nuestro líder responderá todas sus dudas. Síganme, es por aquí."

El enorme robot les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, el grupo siguiéndolo de cerca para no perderse en la ciudad. Unos momentos después, Mack se paró sobre otra cinta transportadora, indicando a los héroes que hicieran lo mismo. La cinta empezó a moverse, llevando de nuevo al grupo a su nuevo destino.

"Sabes, esto es genial." Comentó Steve con asombro. "Hay que poner uno de estos en nuestro castillo ¿No lo crees, Kristal?"

"Si, me gustaría, es muy cómodo." Comentó la hechicera, pensando en como se vería una de estas cintas en el castillo.

"No lo haremos, estas cintas son cómodas, pero se acostumbraran a esto y se volverán perezosos, ya que no caminaran." dijo Duncan con seriedad, sus dos alumnos lo miraron con extrañes.

"¿Que dice, maestro?¿A usted no le gustaría tener una de estas en casa?" preguntó el joven hechicero.

"Quizás y si... pero no creo que él _Dark Sage_ permita que la coloquemos, después de todo es el que decide."

"Al menos lo convencimos a usted." dice Kristal, riendo un poco.

El tiempo pasó y la cinta transportadora los seguía guiando por la ciudad, hasta que los llevó a un gran edificio, el más grande de la ciudad, tenia al menos tres kilómetros de alto. Alan rápidamente notó que era más grande que los rascacielos de _La Tierra_.

"Wow, es sorprendente." Dijo el humano con asombro, no pudiendo siquiera alcanzar a ver la punta de la gran torre.

"Esta es la _Eternity Tower_, la torre principal de la ciudad. En el piso mas alto, se encuentra nuestro gobernante, mirando al mundo de abajo." Comentó Mack.

"Es interesante…" dijo Steve. "Solo no me obliguen a subir esas escaleras, deben ser miles"

"Nos cansaremos antes de llegar a la mitad." dice Maya con cansancio, pensando en los escalones que deben de tener.

"No creo que lleguemos siquiera a la cuarta parte." Comentó Kristal con algo de nerviosismo. Alan los miró a los tres y sonrió internamente.

"No se preocupen, hay algo bueno que la tecnología nos da en estos edificios altos."

"¿Qué son?" preguntó la hechicera con curiosidad.

"Elevadores..."

El grupo entra al edificio y al elevador más cercano. Unos minutos después, vemos las puertas del ascensor abrirse en otro piso diferente, con el grupo saliendo de este.

"Ven, no fue tan malo." dice Alan al bajarse, sintiéndose bien por estar en ese lugar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Pero cuando el joven humano voltea a ver a sus amigos, observa que Steve, Kristal, Maya y hasta el Kuribo verdes.

"¿Les pasa algo?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"Ow... no me siento bien..." respondió Kristal con mareo.

"Debo sentarme." dice Maya, en el mismo estado que Kristal.

"Creo que voy a vomi... " y Steve no termina la frase ya que este se dirige al baño mas cercano. Los demás lo miraban con extrañes.

"¿Cómo sabia que ese era el baño?" preguntó Mack confundido.

"La necesidad le ayudo a encontrarlo fácilmente." Respondió Alan con normalidad, aunque luego recordó algo. "Un momento ¿Por qué ustedes tienen baños? Son maquinas."

"No son baños como los de ustedes."

Para responder a esto, vemos a Steve saliendo del 'baño', cubierto de una sustancia negra. El olor de la sustancia viscosa llego a la nariz del humano, quien reconoció el aroma.

"¿Huele a aceite?" preguntó el joven.

"¿Qué es aceite?" Preguntó Steve con confusión.

"La sustancia con la que estas empapado."

"Oh… huele horrible." Comentó el hechicero, antes de remover la sustancia con su magia. El joven humano entonces voltea a ver al hechicero adulto, quien estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Duncan, ¿No estas mareado?"

"Para nada. No me mareo fácilmente."

"Oh…"

Después de un rato, mientras se recuperaban del mareo, Mack comenzó a caminar, esta vez dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Este es el penúltimo piso de la torre." Dijo la maquina. "En el siguiente esta nuestro líder. Síganme."

El grupo subió por las escaleras que guiaban al último piso, preguntándose porque el elevador no los llevó ahí en primer lugar. Al subir las escaleras, un gran salón oscuro los esperaba.

"¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?¿Alguien puede encender la luz?" preguntó Maya.

Después de decir esas palabras, todas las paredes del lugar comenzaron a moverse. Eran paredes automáticas, que se movían hacia arriba para dejar pasar la luz del sol. Pronto, el salón entero se iluminó, revelando el interior.

"oh... gracias..." dijo la amazona con asombro.

"Bienvenidos, jóvenes."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

La voz provenía de nada más ni nada menos que del centro del salón, donde un trono estaba. Sentado en ese trono, una maquina estaba ahí, mirándolos con inquietud y curiosidad. El gobernante de _Technopolis_ y del clan _Machina_; _Jinzo_.

"¿Jinzo? Y yo pensé que seria el _Perfect Machine King_..." dijo Alan con confusión, no esperando encontrarse a esta criatura en el trono. Rápidamente Duncan le señalo para que guardara silencio.

"No hables, Alan. Él es uno de los cuatro legendarios." Comentó el hechicero, algo que sorprende a todos.

"¿Qué?¿El de los cuatro legendarios?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Ah, veo que el _Dark Magician_ me conoce." Dijo la maquina sentada en el trono. "Si, soy Jinzo, de los cuatro Legendarios que luchamos hace trecientos años en la batalla contra Exus."

"Pero entonces debería de ser viejo. Sin embargo parece como nuevo." Comentó Steve con imprudencia, algo que a Duncan no le agrado.

"Entiendo." dice Alan. "Ellos son maquinas, el tiempo no les afecta tanto como a las otras criaturas. Si se le da el cuidado adecuado, pueden vivir milenios."

"Si, el humano tiene razón." Dice Jinzo.

"¿Uh?¿También sabes que soy humano?"

"Y se que eres de _La Tierra._" Respondió la maquina, algo que si sorprendió al joven. "Te preguntaras como lo se, ¿No? Es simple; desde hace mucho tiempo, he mandado cámaras espías a vigilar las partes del mundo. Con estas, he visto sus aventuras a través del mundo."

"¿Cuáles cámaras?"

"Cámaras del tamaño de insectos. No pueden verlos a simple vista porque pasan inadvertidas. Gracias a ellas, estoy conciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido, incluso la destrucción de los otros tres cristales."

"¿Qué?" pregunto todo el grupo, menos Duncan y Mack, con sorpresa.

"Entonces ¿Debe saber muy bien nuestra misión, o no?" preguntó el hechicero mayor con seriedad.

"Si, conozco la situación. De hecho, en este momento, los secuaces de Exus están intentando atacar el _Earth Temple_. Nuestros hombres están peleando contra ellos."

"¿Ya están atacando el templo?" preguntó Steve.

"Llevan atacando desde hace dos días. Hemos estado resistiendo todo este tiempo para que ustedes lleguen para resellar el cristal."

"Ya veo, ¡pero entonces no hay tiempo que perder!" Exclamaba Maya con decisión.

"Lo se, pero deben descansar unas horas si quieren entrar en batalla. Puedo ver que no están en condiciones de luchar y deben recuperar sus energías."

"¿Esta seguro?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"No se preocupen, nuestras unidades han resistido bien el ataque de las unidades _Fire_, _Beast-Warrior_ y _Repltiles._, Además, nuestro mejor soldado, él _Perfect Machine King_ esta en el campo de batalla. No se preocupen."

"Si él _Perfect Machine King_ esta peleando, podemos resistir aun mas, no se preocupes por el tiempo." Dice Mack, entrando a la conversación.

"Ya veo, entonces no hay que preocuparnos mucho." Dice Duncan.

"Mientras estamos aquí sin hacer nada, ¿Por qué no visitamos la ciudad?" preguntó Kristal con ansias de bajar. Su compañero hechicero la miraba con cansancio.

"Kristal, si quieres comprar ropa, te diré que en esta ciudad no puede haber, ya que son maquinas." Dice Steve.

"De hecho, tenemos un centro comercial que muestran ropa del mundo de abajo, quizás puedan ir allá." Comentó Mack, sin saber lo que había provocado.

"Oh no, no debió haber dicho..." dice Alan con miedo, antes de sentir que lo jalaban del brazo derecho. "¡Ahh!¿Que haces?¿A donde me llevas?"

"Al centro comercial, claro esta, debo ir a comprar ropa y tu vendrás conmigo." dice Kristal con calma, aunque la malicia se podía ver en sus ojos.

"¿Para que comprar ropa?¡Tu no la usas!"

"No la uso ahora, pero si planeo usarla en algún momento. Además, solo es para pasar el rato, así que vienes conmigo y no se diga mas."

"¡Yo también voy!" exclama Maya con entusiasmo.

"¡Oh cielos!" exclama el humano, sin saber como es que se mete en este tipo de situaciones.

Kristal y Maya metieron a Alan al ascensor por la fuerza, sus puertas cerrándose detrás de ellos.

"Bueno, mejor él que yo." dice Steve, riendo nerviosamente.

"Y yo que pensé que a ti te gustaba estar rodeado de chicas." Comentó Duncan con algo de confusión.

"Si, pero no cuando van a comprar ropa o cosas así."

De repente, la puerta del ascensor se vuelve a abrir y aparecen las dos chicas y el humano, llamando la atención de los que estaban en el salón.

"Eh... ¿Nos pueden decir donde esta el centro comercial?" preguntó Kristal con nerviosismo.

Duncan, Steve, Kuriboh e incluso Mack se dan contra el suelo, a excepción de Jinzo, que estaba sentado.

"Pregúntenles a las televisiones de abajo, estas les indicaran el camino." Dice Jinzo con calma.

"Oh, ok... ¡Adiós!" exclamaba la joven, antes de que las puertas se cierren otra vez.

"Se ve que esas chicas tienen muchas energías" Comentó Mack.

"Cuando se trata de comprar ropa, las mujeres sacan energía de la nada" respondió Steve, suspirando.

"Bueno, mientras ellos están fuera, les explicare la situación en la que esta el _Earth Temple_." Dijo Jinzo, haciendo aparecer monitores de la nada. "Así esta abajo…"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Unas dos horas después, en el centro comercial, las dos chicas y el joven caminaban dentro del enorme establecimiento, el humano preguntándose como rayos existía un lugar así en una ciudad donde se supone que solo maquinas existían.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban, debemos notar como es que caminaban. Por extraño que parezca, ambas chicas estaban aferradas a sus brazos, confundiéndolo bastante. Lo bueno para Alan era que, en esa forma de caminar, podía sentir como el amplio pecho de Kristal se frotaba contra su brazo con cada paso que daban, provocando una grata sensación en su brazo, aunque también incrementaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. No podía decir mucho de Maya, ya que ella no tenía mucho busto que digamos, pero aun así causaba nervios en el joven.

'_¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto?'_ pensó el joven con confusión. _'No es normal en mi que dos chicas me abracen así. ¿Será porque soy humano? Quizás sea eso, ellas nunca habían visto un humano antes. Entiendo a Maya, ya que nos conocemos hace poco, pero no a Kristal, siendo que la conozco desde casi cuatro o cinco meses. No entiendo, y se ve que se comporta algo extraño… oh bueno…'_

Los tres seguían caminando, mirando todo tipo de tiendas, incluso cines, aunque claro que estos no mostraban películas, y zonas de juegos avanzados, algunos que probaron de inmediato.

'_Bueno, no creo que esto sea tan malo.'_ Alan piensa mientras ve como Kristal y Maya lo llevan de tienda en tienda. _'Si lo pienso bien, es como tener una cita con dos chicas lindas, así que no puedo quejarme… aun así me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que exista este tipo de tiendas en esta ciudad para maquinas? No lo entiendo...' _

Mientras el joven seguía en sus pensamientos, las dos chicas lo miraban con malicia, algo que el notó luego de un rato.

'_¿Por qué me miran así? no se si estar asustado o aterrorizado.' _Pensaba el joven, para luego ver el letrero de la siguiente tienda: Lencería _'OOOOkkk, creo que no se como pensar.'_ "No pensaran que entre **ahí**, ¿O si?" preguntó el joven con confusión y nerviosismo.

"Claro que no, la vez pasada solo era para hacerte sufrir." Respondió Kristal, riendo un poco por el rostro nervioso del humano. "Ahora queremos probarnos cosas, cosas que no puedes ver." Alan se sonroja al pensar en las _'cosas'_ que ellas se probaran, pero trato de disimularlo lo más que pudo, después de todo, no quería que lo tratasen como un pervertido.

"B-bueno, las esperare afuera entonces..." dijo el joven nervioso, sentándose en una banca cercana. "Solo no se tarden tanto ¿Bien?"

"Claro, no nos tardaremos mucho. Vamos Maya."

"¡Ya voy!"

Y así, ambas chicas entran a la tienda, perdiéndose en el interior. Alan solo suspiro, no sabiendo si maldecir o no a su destino por no entrar con ellas.

"Bueno... espero que no se tarden tanto." Comentó el joven.

_-Cinco horas después-_

"Z-z-z-z..."

"¡Alan, despierta!"

El grito de una de las dos chicas, Kristal, despertó al joven rápidamente, asustándose por el grito.

"¿Eh?¿Ya amaneció?" preguntó el joven medio somnoliento.

"Ya acabamos de comprar..." dice Maya con normalidad.

"¡Al fin!¡Fueron…! uh… ¿¡Seis horas!?" exclamaba Alan al observar su reloj. "¡Cielos!"

"Bueno, no importa..." Comentó Kristal, caminando un poco hacia delante. "¿Continuamos?"

"¿Continuar? Pero dijeron que acabaron de comprar." Dijo el joven con nerviosismo.

"Fue solo en la tienda. Aun nos falta ver las demás. ¡Vamos!"

"¡No!¡Tengan piedad de mi!"

Y así, la travesía continua.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Al día siguiente en la _Eternity Tower_, los dos hechiceros se preguntaban donde estaban sus compañeros. Había ya pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se fueron y comenzaban a preocuparse.

"¿Dónde estarán?" preguntó Duncan con frustración.

En ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abren, varias bolsas caen y, sobre ellas, un exhausto Alan.

"Oh. dios. mío... descanso... debo dormir..." dijo el cansado joven, las dos chicas apareciendo detrás de él.

"Vamos, no fueron muchas." Comentó Maya, una gota de sudor bajando por su sien.

"Se aprovechan... de mi...generosidad..." respondió el muchacho, respirando profundamente.

"¡Kristal, Maya, están frente a Jinzo!¡Desaparezcan esta ropa de inmediato!" exclamaba Duncan con enfado.

"Ok, maestro..." Comentó Kristal, quien comienza a decir unas palabras en voz baja. Entonces, las ropas y todo lo demás comenzaron a brillar y a encogerse, volviéndose pequeñas gemas brillantes. Alan miraba con incredulidad esto.

"¿Podías hacer eso desde el principio?" preguntó el joven, uno de sus parpados moviéndose rápidamente.

"Eh… ¿si?..."

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!"

"Me gusta ver tu cara de cansancio… hehehe…"

Y así, Alan se da contra el suelo ante la respuesta de su compañera.

"¡Basta de esto!" Exclamaba Duncan con enfado. "La situación se ha empeorado desde que ustedes se fueron, no hay tiempo para juegos."

"¿De que habla, maestro?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Según nos han informado, la batalla en el _Earth Temple_ estaba pareja… hasta que Hades apareció ahí."

"¿Hades?" preguntó Alan con sorpresa.

"Si, y al parecer, con su llegada, el grupo de maquinas ha caído mucho, debemos ir de inmediato."

"¿Y mi descanso?"

"No hay tiempo para eso, no descansarás..." respondió el hechicero a secas.

El humano empezó a voltear a ver a sus dos compañeras con enfado y ganas de matarlas en el acto.

"Kristal, Maya..."

"C-cálmate Alan, ¿N-no ves que tenemos una misión?" preguntó Kristal, riendo nerviosamente, tratando de defenderse.

"Ya veras cuando esto termine... ¡Las dos!" amenazó el joven, dejando heladas a las chicas por un segundo. Hablaba enserio.

"Bien, usen este tele transportador." Dijo Jinzo, llamando la atención de todos y señalando a un dispositivo detrás de ellos, a lado del elevador. "Los llevara a la entrada del templo que esta debajo de la isla."

"Bien, solo que le pedimos que retire la ciudad de las montañas, presiento que algo malo ocurrirá pronto." Comentó Duncan pensativamente.

"Yo también lo siento, solo espero que no sea nada. Pero por si las dudas, moveremos la isla. Suerte con su misión."

"Si. La tendremos."

El grupo se para sobre el tele transportador, rápidamente haciéndolos desaparecer y transportándolos hacia la entrada del _Earth Temple_, donde otra batalla se desatará.

Fin del Capitulo 21

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**Preview del Capitulo 22:** Hola soy Kristal, Estamos aquí, en el último templo, buscando el lugar donde el último cristal está. Varios enemigos nos atacan. Un valeroso sacrificio desperdiciado. La maldad renace. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga:__**El**__** Earth Temple,**__** el ultimo cristal**__**.**_

¡Oh &#/"!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	23. Cap 22: The Earth Temple

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening)_

_**Capitulo 22: Earth Temple, el último cristal.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Luego de descubrir que llegaron más refuerzos por parte de Exus, el grupo de héroes se pone en marcha para bajar al templo y ayudar en lo posible. Kristal, Maya, Duncan, Steve, Alan y Kuriboh aparecieron en medio de un claro, rodeados de muchas rocas, indicio de que estaban en la cordillera. Al frente de ellos, como a unos quinientos metros de distancia, estaba el _Earth Temple_, hogar del ultimo cristal, rodeado por las grandes montañas que se veían desde la _Amazon's Village_.

El templo no estaba solo; la batalla entre los soldados mecanizados del clan _Machina_ y los miembros de las unidades bajo el mando de Exus estaba en pleno apogeo. La lucha entre ambas fuerzas era impresionante, grandes explosiones que hacían temblar las montañas que rodeaban el templo. Aunque parecían parejos, los soldados mecanizados iban perdiendo, cediendo terreno ante las bestias bajo el mando de Exus, como se había dicho en el último reporte que llegó a Jinzo.

El grupo comenzó a acercarse a ellos, evitando algunos de los ataques de ambos bandos, intentando entrar al templo. Una de las maquinas, un _Mighty Guard_, noto su presencia y se acercó a ellos.

"Ustedes deben ser el grupo de hechiceros que vienen a sellar el cristal, ¿no es así?" preguntó la maquina, Duncan deteniendo su marcha y asintiendo.

"Sí, somos nosotros." Respondió el hechicero.

"Nos alegramos que hayan llegado, estamos perdiendo esta batalla desde que Hades y sus soldados llegaron. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que puedan darnos."

"Discúlpenos, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer. Debemos sellar el _Earth Cristal_ lo mas pronto posible."

"Si, lo entiendo, es lo mejor." Dijo la maquina, mirando a la entrada, donde mas robots mantenían a raya a los demonios de Exus. "Les abriremos camino, ustedes vayan a sellar el cristal."

El grupo comienza a correr hacia el templo, lanzando sus poderes en contra de los demonios, dándole tiempo a las maquinas para recuperarse. Ya dentro del templo, comenzaron a pelear contra todo lo que no sea un robot, ya que serian enemigos dispuestos a destruir el cristal.

Luego de tantas luchas, pasillos y habitaciones sin salida, el grupo llegó al salón principal donde, extrañamente, no había nadie más. Frente a ellos, el _Earth Cristal_, de color amarillo, estaba girando en el centro del salón, sobre un pedestal, emitiendo su energía para que fuera absorbida por el planeta. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo bien que se veía de lejos, los ojos de águila de Maya, por ser arquera, y Duncan, por su experiencia, pudieron notar las fisuras en su superficie, indicio de deterioro.

"Bien, llegamos al salón." Dijo Duncan con alivio, sin quitar sus ojos del cristal. "Debemos hacer el hechizo necesario para sellar este cristal." El _Spellcaster_ se dio la vuelta, volteando a ver a los que no eran hechiceros. "Alan, Maya, Kuriboh, ustedes guarden la puerta mientras que Kristal, Steve y yo realizamos el hechizo. No dejen entrar a nadie, aunque sea una maquina."

"¡Entendido!" Exclamaron los dos jóvenes.

Los tres hechiceros se colocaron alrededor del cristal, sentándose alrededor del pedestal, cerrando sus ojos y concentrando sus energías, empezando así el hechizo. Sus auras mágicas eran visibles para el ojo humano normal, empezando a expandirse como brazos poco a poco hacia el enorme cristal amarillo. Unos minutos pasaron y Maya notó que las energías de los hechiceros estaban haciendo que las fisuras del _Earth Cristal_ comenzaran a cerrarse.

"Bien, parece que lo lograran." Dijo Maya con alivio.

"No digas eso aun." Dijo le joven humano con algo de nerviosismo. "Si piensas que nada saldrá mal, algo saldrá mal."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es una creencia en mi mundo, a veces pasa."

"Ya veo… entonces concentrémonos para que no pase algo malo."

"Ok."

Maya, Alan y Kuriboh montaban guardia, sujetando sus armas con fuerza, a excepción de Kuriboh que no tenia arma, listos para cualquier inconveniente. Los minutos pasaron y los tres hechiceros seguían igual, reparando el cristal con sus poderes. Mientras, el lugar estaba muy silencioso, salvo las palabras de dichos hechiceros. Maya y Alan miraban a todos lados, sintiéndose incómodos por ese extraño silencio.

"Esto esta muy callado." Comentó la amazona para romper el silencio.

"Demasiado callado diría yo." Respondió el humano, tragando un poco de saliva. "No me gusta cuando esta tan…"

"¡Puuu!¡Puuuu!"

Los dos voltearon a ver a la bola de pelos, es decir, a Kuriboh, quien estaba muy inquieto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la mujer arquera, mirando con extrañes a la pequeña criatura

El Kuriboh apunta en dirección a la puerta con miedo e inquietud. Los dos jóvenes no entendían que pasaba, mucho menos cuando, segundos después, la enorme puerta de metal explota.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alan, cerrando sus ojos para protegerlos del polvo levantado por la explosión.

"¡Alguien ha entrado al salón!" respondió Maya, haciendo lo mismo que el joven para proteger su vista.

"¿Pero quienes?"

"Vaya, no esperaba verlos aquí."

'_¿Pero que…? Esa voz…'_ pensaba el muchacho, sorprendiéndose al reconocer la voz proveniente de la nube de polvo. _'Oh no…'_

El polvo se asentó, dejando ver a los culpables de la explosión… o en este caso al culpable. Cuando Maya y Alan voltearon a ver quien era la persona que habló, el joven reconoció de inmediato esa figura, resolviendo sus dudas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

"¡Hades!" Exclamó el muchacho, la criatura volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Otra vez volvemos a vernos, humano, que coincidencia." Dijo el demonio, dando unos pasos al frente. "Creí que no saldrían de la _Illusions Cave_, debo decir que me sorprenden."

"Oye Alan, ¿Quién es este sujeto?" preguntó Maya con confusión, susurrándole al muchacho a su lado.

"El es _Dark Ruler Hades_, líder de la unidad de monstruos _Fiends_ que esta de parte de Exus." Respondió el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima. "¡Hades!¡Tengo una preguntó que hacerte!¿Fuiste tú el que poseyó a Kristal hace unas semanas?"

"Yo no la poseí." Respondió el demonio. "Pero si mandé a uno de mis subordinados a que lo hiciera. Tenía planeado que fuera Duncan, el _Dark Magician_, pero por alguna razón no pudo poseerlo, por lo que tuvo que ir por el segundo mas fuerte de su grupo."

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó el joven con enfado, sujetando la _Chaos Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"¡Alto, muchacho! No querrás ser imprudente. Ahora no vengo sólo."

"¿Qué dices?"

Alan se detuvo rápidamente, viendo tres siluetas emerger detrás de Hades, colocándose a lado de este y mirando con malicia a los dos jóvenes.

"El líder de la unidad _Beast-Warriors_; _Enraged Battle Ox._" Dijo uno de ellos, que era un enorme buey con cuerpo humano, sujetando una enorme hacha de batalla y una armadura amarilla.

"El líder de la unidad _Fire_; _Mr. Volcano_." Comentó otro sujeto, de apariencia humana, con cabello rojo con forma de llama hacia arriba, además de usar ropas blancas, con una capa roja para hacer juego.

"El líder de la unidad _Reptile_; _Giga Gagagigo._" expresó el ultimo de los tres sujetos; un reptil verde, apariencia también humana, con una armadura cibernética parecida a las armaduras de las maquinas de _Technopolis_, dándole una apariencia mas temible.

Maya y Alan miraron con miedo a los tres nuevos adversarios, aunque el joven estaba algo aliviado.

'_Bueno, al menos no fue un Gogiga Gagagigo. Si el hubiera venido, entonces __**sí**__ estaríamos en problemas.' _piensa el humano, viendo el lado bueno de la situación, antes de hablar. "¿Qué viene a hacer un grupo de fenómenos como ustedes aquí?" preguntó Alan con burla, haciendo que Ox y Giga Gagagigo se enfadaran. Pero antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo, Hades los detiene con un movimiento de su mano.

"Bueno, mi estimado humano, hemos venido a destruir el ultimo cristal y así nuestro señor Exus estará libre finalmente."

"¡No lo permitiremos!" exclamó Maya, sujetando su arco con fuerza y sacando una flecha, apuntándole al demonio con esta. "¡No dejare que Exus vuelva a este mundo!"

"¿Y quien eres tu?" Preguntó Hades con confusión. "Nunca te había visto. Humano, dile a tú novia que no diga tonterías si no quiere morir."

"¿Novia?" Preguntaban los dos jóvenes, antes de voltearse a ver, sonrojándose un poco.

"Ah, espera, creí que tú novia era la chica rubia. Veo que no." Dijo el demonio, agradándole el hecho de confundir a sus rivales, aunque sea al decirles cosas triviales.

Esto hace que Alan se sonroje más, al igual que Kristal, que estaba escuchando un poco. El humano sacude su cabeza un poco, concentrándose de nuevo en la situación.

"¡Basta!¡No permitiremos que se acerquen al cristal!" Exclamó el muchacho con seguridad y valentía, algo que Hades solo miraba con aburrimiento.

"¿Ah si?¿Y como lo harás?" preguntó el demonio con sarcasmo.

"¡Así!_¡BLIZZARD!_ "

"_¡ARROW RAIN!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2 _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Alan lanza de su mano derecha una esfera de aire congelado, mientras que Maya libera su flecha, generando muchas mas en el acto. Ambos ataques de dirigen hacia Hades velozmente, pero Battle Ox y Mr. Volcano se ponen frente a él, deteniendo los ataques de los héroes, Mr. Volcano usando sus poderes de fuego para detener el ataque de hielo de Alan, y Ox las flechas de Maya con su hacha de batalla.

Los dos jóvenes se sorprenden por esto, tanto que no notan cuando Giga Gagagigo saltó hacia ellos para darles un fuerte golpe. Maya, gracias a su velocidad, saltó para evitarlo, pero Alan no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, por lo que tuvo que usar su _Keyblade_ para detener el golpe del reptil humano. Lamentablemente para el joven, la bestia era más fuerte, azotándolo contra el suelo con la fuerza del golpe.

"Cielos, es muy fuerte... y esas partes metálicas no ayudan mucho..." comentó el muchacho, levantándose con algo de dificultad luego del tremendo golpe.

"¿Estas bien, Alan?" preguntó Maya con preocupación, cayendo a lado de él.

"Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. No podremos detenerlos por mucho tiempo, nos mataran si lo intentamos. ¿Ya acabaron los demás?"

"Ya casi, solo un poco mas. Debemos resistir hasta que terminen."

"Muy bien, detengámoslos."

Mientras ellos dos se reponían, los cuatro villanos notan como los hechiceros tratan de restaurar el cristal de tierra, usando sus poderes mágicos en este.

"¡No permitiremos que lo restauren!" Exclamó Hades, él y sus tres compañeros lanzándose contra los hechiceros. Alan voltea a ver a la arquera, quien le regreso la mirada.

"¿Lista Maya?" preguntó el joven, sujetando su arma con fuerza.

"Lista Alan." Le respondió ella con decisión.

"Bien... ¡Vamos!"

Los dos muchachos se lanzan contra los cuatro con la intención de hacer todo lo posible por detener a sus enemigos.

Alan ataca a Hades con su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda, pero este lo detiene con una mano con facilidad. Mr. Volcano nota que el muchacho estaba sin poder defenderse con su arma, por lo que trata de atacarlo con un puño de fuego. Sin embargo, Alan reúne aire congelado en su mano derecha y detiene el golpe llameante del señor del fuego, creando mucho vapor al chocar, así como agua comienza a caer al suelo. El humano suelta el puño de fuego de Volcano y, con la misma mano, le lanza un _Ice Shotgun_ a Hades a quemarropa, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente, soltando la llave del joven.

Con su _Keyblade_ libre, el joven se voltea y trata de golpear a Volcano con esta, dando un rápido corte horizontal, pero el _Duel Monster _salta hacia atrás y lo esquiva, solo para regresar y darle un fuerte golpe con su puño, uno que Alan detiene con la _Keyblade_. Hades solo se queda mirando de lejos, sonriendo por el intento del humano por defenderse, antes de empezar a atacarlo con energía oscura. Alan se da cuenta de las esferas de energía que vienen hacia él, se suelta del bloqueo que tiene con el ser de fuego y las evita, dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos dos. La situación estaba muy difícil para el humano; enfrentarse a dos líderes de unidades era algo muy difícil, en especial por quienes eran.

Maya no iba mejor que el joven. Esquivaba los ataques de Giga Gagagigo mientras detenía los ataques del hacha de Ox con su arco, creado con una madera especial. La velocidad de ella le ayudaba mucho en la pelea, siendo mas rápida que sus dos oponentes, pero tal parece que las flechas no le hacían mucho daño a sus enemigos, aun si golpeaba las partes desprotegidas. Ox se lanzó hacia la arquera con su hacha dando varios cortes con ella, mientras la joven se defendía de todos los ataques con su arco. Pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano su arco seria cortado en dos.

Sí, las armas de las amazonas eran muy resistentes, pero incluso estas no eran indestructibles, menos contra ataques tan fuertes como los de un Battle Ox. Maya se limito a esquivar sus ataques y esperar una oportunidad para contra atacar, una que llegó rápidamente. La joven hizo uso su velocidad para quedarse detrás de Ox, con una flecha preparada en su arco, antes de liberarla. La flecha voló hacia la cabeza de Ox, quien no se esperaba el ataque, pero, de la nada, Giga Gagagigo apareció, atrapando la flecha con una sola mano. El reptil humanoide volteo a verla, burlándose de ella, antes de partir la flecha con sus dedos y lanzarse hacia ella.

Maya lanzó otras tres flechas con la esperanza de que le hicieran daño a su enemigo, pero estas sufrieron el mismo destino que las demás, rebotando en la gruesa piel de la criatura. Giga Gagagigo intento golpearla, pero ella esquivaba todos sus golpes con su agilidad. Ox se unió a la pelea nuevamente, y ahora Maya tenía que esquivar a dos oponentes, mucho más fuertes que ella, haciendo la situación más difícil, aun con su velocidad.

Vio una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar; golpeó el hacha de Ox y lo mando lejos, dejándolo sin protección. La arquera le lanzo una flecha, dándole en la pierna izquierda al enorme buey, haciendo que se detenga. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando Giga Gagagigo se acerco a ella, dando un golpe a su estomago. A pesar de que puso su arco para detener el golpe, este se partió por la fuerza, dándole de lleno a la joven en el estomago, mandándola al suelo, quejándose de dolor.

Se trató de levantar y seguir el combate, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le saco el aire y no pudo ponerse en pie. Casi de inmediato vio como Alan era lanzado por los aires, gracias a un ataque de fuego de Mr. Volcano, uno que el muchacho intentó detener con su escudo de hielo, sin éxito. El joven fue lanzado por los aires, cayendo cerca de ella, su _Keyblade_ aun en mano derecha. Los dos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad, la batalla estaba perdida y ellos estaban cansados, habiendo usado todas sus energías. Vieron a las cuatro criaturas acercarse con malas intenciones, preparados para aniquilarlos de una buena vez.

"Aun sabiendo que perderían, se enfrentaron a nosotros con clara desventajas. Son dignos de alabanza." dijo el demonio Hades, sonriendo con malicia. "Pero lamentablemente para ustedes esto acaba ahora."

"¡Ni lo pienses, Hades!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

El demonio oscuro se da la vuelta, viendo que era otra maquina la que aparecía de la entrada del salón. El joven humano lo reconoció fácilmente.

"Es el _Perfect Machine King_." Comentó Alan con algo de alegría y duda. "Pero..."

Al verlo bien, el humano pudo notar que el poderoso rey maquina estaba dañado gravemente. Varias chispas se veían visibles en su cuerpo, así como partes destruidas y circuitos expuestos.

"Vaya, veo que aun funcionas, pedazo de chatarra." Dijo Hades con arrogancia. "Después de la paliza que te dimos pensé que aprenderías la lección."

"N-no permitir-ré que des-destruyan el-l c-c-cris-tal." Dijo el robot dañado, la palabras que emitía estaban entre cortadas. "L-les daré to-do el ti-tiempo que pu-pueda a los hechi-ceros para que ter-mi-nen su misión. Y-yo Telos no lo p-p-p-permitiré"

"Tu no sabes cuando rendirte, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hades, haciendo una seña a Mr. Volcano, una que el entendió de inmediato. El señor de las flamas se lanzó hacia Telos, el _Perfect Machine King_, y lo golpea en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo.

"Quédate ahí, en el suelo, donde debes estar." Dijo Volcano con arrogancia.

Telos logra ponerse en pie y trata de golpear a Mr. Volcano, pero este lo evita fácilmente, dándole un codazo en la quijada, haciendo que mas chispas salgan del cuerpo dañado del robot.

"Estas muy dañado, no podrás seguir peleando." Dijo el hombre con arrogancia.

"¿Q-quieres apostar?" preguntó la maquina, haciendo reír al ser de fuego.

"¡Este es tu fin!" exclamó Mr. Volcano, mientras una bola de fuego se forma en su mano. "¡Muere!"

"_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

Un ataque oscuro viaja velozmente por todo el salón, impactando en la espalda de Mr. Volcano, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mas no eliminándolo. Los demás villanos volteaban a ver a los tres hechiceros, quienes ya estaban de pie.

"Ya terminamos de restaurar el cristal, estamos listos para pelear." dice Steve con algo de arrogancia. "¿Quién es primero?"

Kristal miro a Maya y a Alan, corriendo a su lado para saber como estaban.

"Alan ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la joven hechicera, hincándose a lado del humano.

"Si, no te preocupes..." respondió el muchacho.

"Yo también estoy bien, por si te interesa." comentó Maya, mirando a Kristal con enfado. La joven _Dark Magician Girl_ rió nerviosamente, antes de verlos con seriedad.

"Ustedes dos quédense aquí, ahora yo peleare."

"Cuidado Kristal, son muy fuertes." Dijo el humano débilmente.

"Lo tendré."

La joven hechicera se colocó a lado de sus compañeros hechiceros, los tres comienzan a caminar hasta encontrarse cara a cara con los secuaces de Exus.

"Veo que han terminado." Dijo Hades, seguro de su victoria. "No les servirá de nada, podremos destruir el cristal si usamos todos nuestros poderes."

"Hades, no tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra ti en el _Fire Temple._" Dijo Duncan con seriedad. "Pero ahora lo haré, ¡prepárate!"

"Si, veamos que puede hacer el famoso _Level A Dark Magician_ Duncan."

Desde lejos, Mr. Volcano miraba, decido a entrar en la lucha.

"Será divertido. Peleare con todo mi poder." Decia el señor de las llamas, comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo.

Telos, el _Perfect Machine King_, vio a Mr. Volcano alejarse, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla. Si deja que se fuera, serán tres hechiceros contra cuatro líderes de unidad, no podía permitirlo.

'_No puedo permitir que este sujeto vaya a pelear, será una pelea desigual. Discúlpeme maestro Jinzo.' _

Con lo último de sus energías, Telos se levanta y se arroja contra Volcano, que estaba dándole la espalda. La maquina que combate lo sujeta fuertemente, no dejándolo moverse. El ser de fuego trataba de soltarse, pero el agarre de la maquina era muy fuerte para él.

"¿Qué rayos haces?¡Suéltame!" Exigía Mr. Volcano, tratando de soltarse.

Debido a la conmoción que hacían, las miradas de todos se centran en ellos dos, preguntándose que les pasaba.

"¡N-no permitiré q-que destruyan el cris-tal de la ti-e-rra!" Exclamó Telos, antes de voltear a ver a los héroes. "¡He-hechiceros!¡Por favor, t-traigan l-la paz a nuestro mundo!"

"¡Estupido!¡no podrás mantenerme así por mucho tiempo!" Exclamó el señor del fuego, sonriendo al saber este hecho.

"¿Quien dijo que te sujetaría para siempre? Solo lo haré lo necesario…"

"¿De que rayos estas haba…?"

"_Secuencia de auto destrucción iniciada: 5...4...3...2...1..."_

"¿Qué?¡No, espera!_¡Noooooo!_"

Una violenta explosión sacude el lugar, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, provocando que todos los demás tuvieran que cubrirse. Cuando el polvo se disipa, el cuerpo de Mr. Volcano había desaparecido, mientras que Telos yacía en pedazos en el suelo.

"S-se autodestruyó." dijo Kristal con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó Steve sin creer lo que veía.

"Lo hizo para hacer la pelea mas nivelada." respondió Duncan seriamente. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, serian cuatro contra tres y estaríamos en desventaja. Telos, tu sacrificio no será en vano."

"¡Ha!¡Debo decirte que si lo será, ya que ustedes morirán aquí!" Exclamó Hades, sin inmutarse por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Demuéstralo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV_)

La batalla entre los tres hechiceros y los tres villanos comenzó.

Steve se enfrentaba contra Giga Gagagigo en una pelea a muerte. Se esquivan e intercambian golpes a gran velocidad. El escudo mágico de Steve, _Hallowed Life Barrier_, resiste con dificultad los ataques de la bestia reptil. Pronto, el escudo mágico se rompe y el joven hechicero recibe un golpe que lo manda al suelo. El hechicero se levanta y, rápidamente, lanza un _Dark Magic Attack_ hacia su oponente, que lo recibe de lleno, haciendo que este caiga pesadamente al suelo, antes de ponerse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado y se lanzara de nuevo contra el hechicero, continuando así la lucha.

Por su parte, Kristal pelea contra Battle Ox. Su báculo mágico es más resistente que el arco de Maya, por lo cual puede resistir más golpes que los de la arquera. Los golpes físicos no funcionan contra la dura piel del Battle Ox, además de que no tenía la velocidad de Maya, por lo que decide optar por usar sus trucos mágicos para vencerlo. Con una combinación de _Magical Hats_ y _Thousand Knives_, Kristal hace que Ox caiga al suelo pesadamente, pero este aun puede luchar, aun después del daño recibido.

Mientras tanto, la batalla de Hades y Duncan era muy intensa, el poderoso demonio daba veloces golpes, ataques que el hechicero bloqueaba con su báculo mágico. Duncan tenía la ventaja de usar hechizos para confundir a su rival, pero Hades era resistente a la magia, por lo cual no podría usar esos ataques para vencerlo. Durante el intercambio de golpes, Duncan queda frente al cristal de Tierra, dándose cuenta de inmediato. Cuando voltea a ver a Hades, descubre que este tiene dos esferas de energía moradas en sus manos, mientras el sonreía arrogantemente.

"¡Excelente, ahora podré eliminarte a ti y al cristal!" Exclamó Hades con seguridad.

Duncan lo mira con seriedad, antes de quedar totalmente erguido y tranquilo. El hechicero hace desaparecer su báculo, confundiendo al demonio. Entonces, el _Dark Magician_ extiende sus manos hacia el frente rápidamente, antes de bajarlas despacio a la altura de su cintura. El hechicero, mirando aun con seriedad, concentra toda su aura mágica en sus manos, haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera de energía.

"Mi misión es el de proteger estos cristales. ¡No permitiré que los destruyas!" Exclamó el hechicero con seguridad.

"¡Veamos quien es mas fuerte!" Exclamó Hades, elevando su aura maligna.

Ambos elevaban sus auras a su máximo nivel, sabiendo que este podría ser el ataque final. Los poderes habían llegado al límite de su capacidad posible a manos de sus creadores. Hades y Duncan extienden sus brazos hacia delante, con la sola idea de derrotar a su enemigo.

"_¡KING OF DARKNESS!"_

"_¡DARK PLASMA!"_

Dos cilindros de energía, uno morado y otro azul oscuro con negro, salen disparados de las manos de Hades y Duncan, colisionando en el centro, creando una onda de choque que hace que los demás dejen de pelear y vean lo que pasa con asombro. Ambos poderes se mantienen nivelados, ninguno queriendo ceder terreno, ya que significaría su perdición. La energía que despiden tanto el hechicero como el demonio es increíble.

"¡Te matare y destruiré el cristal, así liberare a mi señor!" Exclamó Hades, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el ataque.

"¡No puedo permitirlo!¡Muchas vidas inocentes están en juego!¡No puedo dejar que Exus reviva!"

Con un enorme esfuerzo, Duncan coloca hasta el último gramo de sus energías en su ataque, haciendo que lentamente comience a ganar terreno sobre el ataque de Hades, quien trata de luchar, pero él ataque del hechicero lo estaba superando. ¡El _Dark Plasma _de Duncan se estaba tragando su _King of Darkness_!

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en un castillo oscuro sobre una montaña, una figura oscura esta sentada en su trono, mirando hacia el monitor que muestra la pelea de Duncan y Hades, con este ultimo perdiendo.

"Hades…" dijo la figura oscura con malicia. "Subestimaste a tus enemigos y ahora estas perdiendo."

El sujeto oscuro seguía mirando la lucha, claramente conciente de que Hades la perdería, algo que no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo pasar.

"Esta es una oportunidad única y no puedo desperdiciarla… Hades, te daré una mano con este hechicero…"

El sujeto cierra sus ojos, concentrándose, mientras comienza a emitir un aura oscura que hace que el castillo tiemble violentamente.

-

De vuelta en el _Earth Temple_, el ataque de Duncan se acerca demasiado a Hades, quien ya no tiene energías para emplear.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensaba el demonio con enfado. _'¡No puedo permitir que un simple hechicero me venza!¡Eso nunca!'_

"Eres un tonto, Hades…

"

Todos voltean a ver a todos lados para saber de quien era esa voz, pero no se veía por ningún lado. Entonces, Maya notó que Hades miraba con asombro hacia la nada.

"¡S-señor Exus!" exclamó el demonio con asombro.

"¿Exus?" preguntó Alan confundido. "¿De él es esa voz?"

"_Tu orgullo te ha llevado a esta posición y ahora estas a punto de perder tu vida. Debería dejarte morir por eso."_

"¡L-lo siento, señor, Exus, n-no volverá a pasar!" Exclamó el poderoso demonio, temeroso de su vida.

"_Te debería dejar morir, pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para resucitar, así que no puedo desperdiciarla."_

Entonces, el cuerpo de Hades se ve rodeado por un aura oscura muy poderosa, sus ojos se vuelven mas rojos y sus cuernos crecen de tamaño considerablemente, mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

"**¡Ahora sentirás lo que es el verdadero poder, hechicero!"**Exclamó Hades en una voz completamente diferente a la que usaba siempre.

De pronto, el _King of Darkness_ del ser oscuro se fortalece demasiado, repeliendo el ataque de Duncan con facilidad. El poder del demonio comienza a recuperar terreno, quitándoselo al del hechicero, viajando hacia el a gran velocidad, por lo cual este se ve en la necesidad de cancelar su poder y esquivarlo para salvar su vida. Duncan logró evitar el ataque oscuro, salvándose así de una muerte rápida. Lamentablemente, al hechicero se le olvidó por completo donde estaba parado.

"¡Oh no!" Exclamo él ya tarde.

El ataque oscuro va directo al _Earth Cristal_, con el poder suficiente para destruirlo por completo. La figura oscura sonríe ante esto.

"_¡Al fin, seré libre!"_

Pero, en el último momento, Alan salta a encontrarse de frente con el poder de Hades, con su _Keyblade_ en sus manos, para asombro de sus compañeros. El cilindro de energía oscura choca contra Alan, logrando lo imposible; resistirlo con su _Keyblade._ Sin embargo, el ataque oscuro resultaba ser más fuerte que sus propias fuerzas, empujándolo hacia atrás.

'_¡Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé!¡No lo podré resistir!'_ Pensaba el humano, usando todas sus fuerzas para resistir todo lo que pudiera y evitar que el cristal fuera destruido.

Hades, o lo que sea que este poseyéndolo, no puede creer lo que ve, un humano resistiendo el poder oscuro de un demonio… y no cualquier demonio, sino el líder de la unidad de _Fiends_ de Exus, además del poder extra que recibía.

'_¡Maldición!¡Pero no permitiré que destruya mis planes!'_ Exclamó el demonio, aplicando mas fuerza a su ataque, haciendo que Alan pierda terreno rápidamente.

"No... puedo... mas... ¡Maldición!" Exclamó el joven humano, antes de tener que moverse a un lado para evitar su muerte, haciendo que la energía del ataque lo lance hacia el suelo.

El joven abre los ojos, mirando le ataque de Hades seguir su curso de colisión contra el cristal. El ataque oscuro impacta contra el _Earth Cristal_ con fuerza, quien lo resiste al principio. Pero luego, las fisuras se logran formar en su superficie, haciéndose más y más grandes. Luego, el último cristal, el que mantiene aún el sello de Exus activo, explota en mil pedazos. Los héroes miraban los trozos del cristal con angustia.

"E-el ultimo cristal... ha sido destruido" dice Maya sin creerlo.

"Fallamos..." respondió Duncan cabizbajo, deprimido por el fracaso.

Steve cae sobre sus rodillas, derrotado mentalmente, al igual que Kristal. El aura oscura que rodeaba a Hades desaparece y este vuelve a la normalidad. El demonio miraba los restos del cristal, sonriendo.

"Sí, el ultimo cristal ha sido destruido por mi señor." Dijo Hades con arrogancia. "¡Ahora el renacerá y todos ustedes morirán!"

Entonces, del lugar donde el cristal estaba, un rayo de luz amarilla sale disparada al cielo, destruyendo el techo del templo. No solo ese, también en los demás templos ocurre algo similar, emitiendo rayos de luz verdes, azules y rojos dependiendo del templo. Todos los rayos de luz se dirigían directo a la isla Yang, donde Exus había sido sellado.

Fin del Capitulo 22

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 23:** Duncan aquí. Oh no, ¡Exus esta libre! Aun los cinco juntos, no podemos ganarle! Será nuestro fin. Nos ha venido a ayudar un aliado poderoso. Una gran batalla, un valeroso sacrificio y la esperanza de un mañana. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**¡Exus es liberado!, Adiós valiente dragón, Escamut.**_

¡Demonios!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	24. Cap 23: ¡Exus es liberado!

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 23: ¡Exus es liberado! Adiós valiente dragón, Escamut.**_

La isla _Yang_, situada al norte del continente _Asgan,_ cerca del polo norte de _Shadow Realm_, era una isla donde la oscuridad reinaba todo el año. La luz del sol no podía penetrar la gruesa capa de nubes producidas por el poder sellado de Exus, no dejando que la vida como la conocemos se pudiera desarrollar ahí. Justo fuera de esa capa de nubes, un campo de fuerza invisible cubría la isla, se trataba del sello que se había utilizado para atrapar a Exus en la isla hace trecientos años con la ayuda de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_, evitando que el ser oscuro pudiera escapar de ese lugar.

Por casi tres siglos, dicho sello había permanecido en pie, manteniéndolo aprisionado, pero todo estaba por cambiar.

A lo lejos los cuatro rayos de luz que salieron de los cuatro templos donde residían los cristales volaban a gran velocidad, tan grande que incluso el mar se abría solo por el paso de dichos rayos de luz. Los cuatro comenzaron a girar, uniéndose en uno solo, dirigiéndose contra la isla oscura y golpeando el escudo creado por el sello. El impacto sacudió el escudo con fuerza, comenzando a destellar, antes de empezar a desaparecer, empezando desde el punto más alto de la cúpula hasta la tierra. El sello se había destruido.

Sin el campo de energía, las nubes negras comenzaron a esparcirse, alejándose de la isla y oscureciendo el lugar.

Del centro de las nubes, una esfera de energía oscura salió a gran velocidad de la isla, dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste; al continente _Betan_, al _Earth Temple._

_-Earth Temple-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Los hechiceros se levantaron de golpe al sentir una extraña y poderosa energía acercándose a ellos rápidamente. Era tan grande que se podía sentir su presencia aun a cientos de kilómetros, algo que a los tres hechiceros les asustaba.

"¿Q-que es esta energía?" preguntó Kristal con miedo, comenzando a temblar un poco.

"Maestro, una energía muy poderosa se acerca a este lugar a una gran velocidad" dijo Steve, también en las mismas condiciones que su compañera.

"E..." El rostro de Duncan era una combinación de asombro, miedo y enfado, así como desesperanza. Incluso el más poderoso de ellos tenía temor por lo que se acercaba. "D-debe ser el… Exus, viene hacia acá..."

Los demás héroes se llenaron de pánico, el sujeto que no querían que fuese liberado, aquel que destruyo grandes sectores de este planeta y estuvo apunto de convertirse en un dios, se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Al ver sus rostros llenos de temor, Hades, el demonio oscuro, comenzó a reír, burlándose de ellos.

"¿Ya lo sintieron?" Preguntó Hades con arrogancia y burla. "Este es el poder del señor Exus, poder que ni siquiera nosotros nos imaginábamos. ¿Se sienten desesperanzados?"

"¡Cállate!" Exclamaba Steve, saliéndose un poco de esa desesperación que tenía. "¡Te eliminaremos aquí antes de que llegue!"

El joven hechicero se lanzó en contra del comandante de la unidad _Fiend_, con la intención de desfigurarle el rostro más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, un cilindro de energía oscura cayó frente a él, deteniendo su marcha. La fuerza con la que esa columna de energía golpeó el suelo fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar hacia atrás.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Steve, luego de recuperarse de la caída.

La columna de energía oscura comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, quedando al final solo como un pequeño hilo de energía que caía del cielo, antes de desaparecer. Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo, esperando lo peor. La presión fue demasiada para el pequeño Kuriboh, quien se fue a esconderse detrás de Kristal. El rayo de luz desapareció por completo, al igual que el polvo, y, en el cráter dejado por el rayo esa columna de energía... ¿No había nada?

Todos estaban confundidos, habían creído que algo o alguien aparecería en el lugar, pero no había nadie en el cráter, ni en los alrededores. Todos voltearon a buscar, intentando ver algo fuera de lo común, pero no encontraban nada. De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron una poderosa energía viniendo de arriba de ellos, por lo que voltearon hacia arriba y pudieron verlo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord ExDeath- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy V)_

Sobre sus cabezas, a treinta metros de altura, un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco o treinta años de edad, cabello largo y negro, flotaba sobre ellos. Media casi dos metros, su tez era blanca. Sus ojos negros con una mirada fría y seria, su rostro mostraba un semblante sereno. Su atuendo; una especie de armadura, parecida al de un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, según Alan, pero color negro totalmente, una capa del mismo color, las hombreras tenían tres gemas moradas, una también en su pecho y una en su cinturón. La ropa que usaba debajo de su armadura que era color gris oscuro. Su báculo era igual al de un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, solo que, al igual que todo lo demás, era color negro y la joya era morada. Su casco era un sombrero de hechicero, pero tenía una gema en el centro de su frente.

Kristal lo miró con más detenimiento, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a ese hombre.

"Es él..." comentó la joven hechicera, confundiendo a sus compañeros.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Steve.

"Es él, el sujeto que vi en mi sueño, aquel que peleaba con Alan." Respondió la joven, quien en ese momento tuvo un recuerdo de la mirada fría del sujeto. "Su mirada es la misma."

El rostro de Duncan se mostró más furioso y temeroso al mismo tiempo. Entonces era cierto, Exus había sido liberado… y Kristal lo había predicho.

Hades, Giga Gagagigo y Ox se arrodillaron ante la presencia de ese hechicero, de su amo y señor.

"Señor Exus, es bueno verlo nuevamente en este mundo de luz." Dijo Hades con sumo respeto. Desde los aires, el hechicero oscuro, Exus, que lo había escuchado, lo miro de reojo.

"Hades, mi fiel soldado, me has servido bien y por eso serás recompensado. Sin embargo..." el hechicero volteó a ver a Gagagigo y a Ox, su mirada llena de furia. "A ustedes ya no los necesito." Dijo con seriedad, una aterradora. "No necesito generales que no puedan cumplir su misión. De no ser por Hades, ustedes hubieran perdido contra las maquinas y no hubiera podido reaparecer aquí."

Gagagigo y Ox miraron con terror como su señor levantaba su mano derecha en dirección hacia ellos. Usando su poder mental. Exus levantó a las dos criaturas para que estuvieran a una altura parecida a la de él, mirándolos con furia.

"No necesitamos a unas basuras como ustedes en nuestro ejercito."

Y con esto dicho, el hombre los mandó hacia el cielo, volando a gran velocidad, tanta que ya no eran visibles para los que estaban en tierra. A unos tres kilómetros de altura, Exus cerró su puño derecho, haciendo que los cuerpos de OX y Gagagigo explotaron en pedazos. Luego, el hechicero miró hacia el templo y sus alrededores, usando nuevamente su poder mental para hacer lo mismo con los soldados de las unidades de _Fire_, _Beast-Warriors_ y _Reptiles_, mirándolos con la misma seriedad aterradora.

"Si los lideres son incompetentes, sus soldados también los son." Comentó él hombre, antes de hacerlos estallar en el aire.

Exus miro hacia el cielo, sonriendo y respirando el fresco aire del exterior. Sus poderes habían regresado y se sentía vivo nuevamente. Después de trecientos años encerrado, era un hombre libre.

Abajo, los héroes vieron con horror como Exus elimino a dos de sus generales, así como a sus tropas, con mucha facilidad, frente a sus ojos y sin mas que con su poder mental.

"El poder de Exus es igual al de la leyenda." dijo Duncan con asombro y temor. "Es extraordinario..."

El mencionado voltea a ver a los héroes, andes de descender cerca del cráter que él mismo creó. En estatura, el hechicero oscuro superaba a Duncan, así como en poder mágico, fuerza y sabiduría.

"Hades..." dijo el ser oscuro sin apartar la vista de los héroes.

"¿S-si señor?" preguntó Hades con temor por lo que le ocurrió a sus camaradas de equipo.

"Regresa al castillo, debemos preparar todo para el dominio de este mundo. Yo me divertiré con estos sujetos. Hace trecientos años que no me ejercito." Dijo con ansiedad y arrogancia.

"Si señor, lo que usted ordene." Respondió el demonio, antes de fundirse y desaparecer en el suelo bajo sus pies.

El ambiente se había vuelto pesado para los héroes. Frente a ellos, Exus, el destructor de pueblos enteros, quería enfrentarse a ellos, algo que les causaba miedo. El hechicero oscuro solo los miraba seriamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que ustedes son los discípulos del _Dark Sage_, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el hombre de cabello negro, su sonrisa creció aun más al ver el temor en los ojos de sus oponentes. "Quiero ver como ese viejo ha entrenado a sus alumnos después de trecientos años."

Los hechiceros estaban temerosos, no sabían que hacer al ver al otro hechicero acercarse a ellos.

"Este es nuestro fin. Exus acabara con nosotros" comentaba Steve, resignado a la derrota.

"No podemos hacer nada contra él..." dijo Kristal, en igual estado de su compañero. Maya cae sobre sus rodillas, desesperada por lo que veía.

"Moriremos aquí... "

"¡Cállense!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

Los jóvenes miraban a Duncan con confusión, el maestro miraba fijamente a Exus, no dejándose vencer por el miedo.

"¿Maestro?" preguntó la joven hechicera.

"Es cierto que no podremos ganarle, pero al menos hay que luchar con todo nuestro poder." dijo el _Dark Magician_ con seriedad. "No podemos dejar que este sujeto salga ileso de este lugar."

"Es cierto, Duncan..."

Ahora, el grupo voltea a ver a Alan, quien sujetando con una mano su _Keyblade_, mirando a Exus con decisión, aunque también se podía ver el temor en sus ojos.

"No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y ver como este sujeto nos mata uno a uno. Debemos pelear contra él. Quien sabe, quizás podamos ganar."

"No creo que ganemos Alan, pero hay que pelear." Le respondió Duncan al humano con los hechos, mientras que el joven lo miraba con frustración.

"¿Quieres ser mas optimista? Nada esta decidido, todo puede ocurrir si uno se lo propone."

"Tienen razón... mucha razón." dijo Steve, poniéndose de pie.

"No podemos permitir que él mate a nuestros seres queridos." comentaba Kristal.

"Yo quiero vivir, aun quiero vivir. No puedo morir aquí. Peleare por seguir viva." afirmaba Maya, dispuesta a luchar. Kristal ve que ella no poseía un arma, así que uso su magia para hacer aparecer un arco para que Maya pueda usarlo.

El grupo de héroes estaban listos, habiendo ahuyentado el temor de sus corazones, preparados para pelear.

"Veo que el humano les levantó el espíritu." Comentaba Exus, burlándose un poco. "Así se habla, peleen por sus vidas, sino esta pelea no será divertida."

"¡Ya veras que es divertido!" Exclamaba el joven humano, lanzándose a la lucha. "¡Ahora!"

Los cinco héroes comenzaron a correr hacia Exus, con armas en mano, mientras que el hechicero oscuro sonreía. Esto seria divertido.

-

A unos cuarenta kilómetros de ahí, un dragón _Red-Eyes_ anciano vuela por los aires en dirección al _Earth Temple_. Se trata de Escamut, quien sintió el poder de Exus emerger de la isla _Yang _y volar hacia el templo de tierra. El dragón detectó aparte otras presencias en el lugar.

"Puedo sentir como cinco energías pelean contra una energía enorme. Se trata de Exus y debe estar peleando contra el grupo de hechiceros y el humano. ¿Quién será el quinto miembro de su equipo?" se preguntó el dragón negro, antes de mirar de nuevo al frente. "No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso. Debo volar mas rápido."

Escamut extendió más sus alas y así poder volar más rápido hacia el templo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que debía apurarse en llegar.

-

_-Earth Temple-_

Alan y Duncan atacaron con sus armas por el lado derecho, mientras que Steve y Kristal por el izquierdo. Exus vio esto y detuvo los ataques de Alan y Duncan con su báculo, mientras bloqueaba los de Steve y Kristal con su brazo y antebrazo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la facilidad con la que le hechicero oscuro detuvo sus ataques, por lo que pusieron mas fuerza en sus músculos para superarlo, pero Exus no se movió ni un centímetro. Detrás de él, Maya apareció de repente, apuntó una flecha a su espalda y la lanzó. Dándose cuenta de la treta, Exus desapareció antes de que la flecha lo golpeara, confundiendo a todos los presentes.

Maya preparó otra flecha para cuando Exus apareciera y darle una sorpresa. El hechicero apareció a varios metros de él grupo, la arquera lanzándole la flecha cuando este hizo su aparición. Sin embargo, la flecha se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del hechicero, debido al gran poder que emanaba inconcientemente de él. Exus uso su poder mental y le lanzó la flecha de regreso, cosa que Steve detuvo con su escudo mágico.

Kristal y Alan se lanzaron contra Exus a tratar de golpearlo con sus armas, pero este bloqueó y esquivó sus ataques con mucha facilidad. Usando de nuevo su poder mental, el señor oscuro lanzó a Alan contra uno de los pilares, derrumbándolo y levantando una nube de polvo. Kristal intento atacarlo, pero este la despojó de su arma, para luego arrojarla al suelo, antes de intentar golpearla con su báculo. Sin embargo, Duncan apareció de la nada y usó su propio báculo para bloquear el de Exus, mirando al hechicero oscuro a los ojos.

Exus se cansó de ese juego de miradas y, con un movimiento ágil y veloz, pateó a Duncan contra él suelo. Encaró de nuevo a Kristal y, cuando iba a tratar de golpearla, dos esferas de hielo salieron de la nube de polvo donde estaba Alan. Exus detuvo ambas esferas de hielo con la mano izquierda y vio la _Keyblade_ dirigiéndose hacia él a gran velocidad, girando sobre si misma. Bloqueó el ataque con su báculo y mandó la _Keyblade_ lejos, solo para ver a Alan salir de la nube y tratar de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Exus detuvo dicho puñetazo con su mano izquierda y uso la misma fuerza de Alan para mandarlo a volar en una dirección opuesta.

Steve apareció detrás, tratando de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Exus uso su báculo nuevamente y lo golpeó, deteniendo su intento. Al mismo tiempo, Maya le lanzó varias flechas, mismas que fueron bloqueadas por el báculo del hechicero oscuro justo después de mandar lejos a Steve. Después de lanzarlas, Maya usó su velocidad para tratar de lanzarle mas desde otras direcciones, él señor oscuro las rechazó todas con un escudo mágico, regresándolas por donde vinieron y a la misma velocidad. Con su agilidad, Maya logró esquivar varias flechas, pero una rozó su pierna derecha, evitando así que pudiera seguir corriendo, cayendo en el suelo. Exus lanzó una esfera de energía oscura pequeña hacia la amazona, pero el joven hechicero Steve se puso frente a ella, levantando un _Hallower Life Barrier._ Sin embargo, el escudo mágico no resistió la fuerza del ataque, siendo atravesado por este y golpeando a Steve de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que cayera cerca de Maya.

Alan se levantó, algo aturdido pero se recuperó pronto, tomó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y se lanzó a Exus con tal de golpearlo. El humano intento usar su mano izquierda para golpear al hechicero con la _Keyblade_, una que Exus bloqueó, pero dejó su mano derecha libre para reunir aire helado suficiente para lanzar un _Blizzard,_ liberándolo a quemarropa. Sorprendentemente, Exus lo esquivó a duras penas, antes de desaparecer.

El hechicero apareció detrás de Alan y trató de darle un golpe e la cabeza con su báculo, pero Duncan y Kristal lanzaron de lejos sus _Dark Magic Attack_ y _Black Burnirng_ respectivamente. El hechicero oscuro se volteó y desvió con sus manos los ataques de los otros _Spellcasters_, antes de lanzarse hacia ellos. Kuriboh, en un acto de valentía, se lanzó hacia Exus, pero fue golpeado y lanzado hacia donde Steve y Maya estaban. Kristal atacó al ser maligno, pero este esquivó sus golpes y la lanzó contra sus demás compañeros. Duncan hizo lo mismo y, como era de esperarse, recibió el mismo destino que Kristal. Alan atacó por la espalda, intentando sorprenderlo, pero Exus desapareció y apareció detrás de él, golpeándolo con el báculo, y lanzándolo contra el grupo, siendo detenido por Kristal, abrazándolo por la espalda inconcientemente. El joven, al igual que los demás héroes, estaban respirando con dificultad, luego de una lucha intensa contra el hechicero oscuro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Es muy fuerte..." comentaba Steve con cansancio. "Los cinco lo atacamos juntos y no logramos tocarlo o dañarlo."

"De verdad su poder esta fuera de nuestros límites. No podremos detenerlo." respondió Kristal, casi resignada nuevamente.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunta Maya con desesperación, no pensando que mas hacer.

"Lancemos todo nuestro poder contra él." comentó Duncan, intentando animar a sus alumnos. "usemos nuestras mejores técnicas, y ataquémoslo con ellas."

"Me gusta, veamos si este sujeto resiste nuestros ataques." Dijo Alan, poniéndose de pie, al igual que los demás. Exus solo reía un poco.

"No me atemorizan." Dijo el señor oscuro. "Pueden usar todas sus técnicas, no podrán vencerme."

"¿Quieres ver que si?" preguntó Steve con arrogancia.

Los héroes se concentran, reuniendo las energías de sus poderes especiales por unos segundos, antes de estar listos y liberarlos contra Exus

"_¡__DARK PLASMA!"_

"_¡SOLAR EXPLOSION__!"_

"¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!"

"_¡__BLIZZARD!"_

"_¡ARROW RAIN!"_

Los cinco ataques se acercaron poco a poco a Exus, hasta que chocaron contra él. Los héroes sonrieron durante un rato al ver que el ser oscuro había recibido sus ataques directamente, pero esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por una de pánico cuando vieron que Exus resistía con ambas manos la enorme bola de energía multicolor que se había formado por los cinco ataques. Dicha esfera fue capaz de hacer retroceder a Exus un poco, algunos metros de donde estaba originalmente, además de destruir el suelo, las columnas y el techo debido a la increíble fuerza que emitía. Entonces, la esfera comenzó a disminuir de tamaño y fuerza, gastando así todas sus energías. Cuando la esfera desaprecio, se podían ver las manos quemadas de Exus, ya que él ataque destruyó los guantes de su armadura.

"Cielos, esa si que fue una técnica." Respondió el hechicero oscuro, mirando sus manos. "No creía que podían hacer eso. Solo por eso, tendrán el honor de ver mi técnica mas poderosa."

Una esfera grande y morada se forma en la mano derecha de Exus, emitiendo también pequeños relámpagos púrpuras que serpenteaban por la superficie de la esfera. Golpea él piso con ella, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro. Luego, Exus levanta la mano y apunta al grupo con ella, lanzando la esfera de energía a gran velocidad.

"_¡FOREVER ZERO!"_

La esfera oscura es lanzada a gran velocidad, volviéndose un cometa rápidamente. Los héroes logran saltar a un lado para ponerse a salvos y lograr así evitarla, pero, cuando dicha esfera golpea el suelo, la explosión resultante los golpea violentamente y los arroja contra el suelo, sin energía alguna. Exus camina hacia ellos, seguro de su victoria.

"Y eso que no use ni siquiera el veinticinco por ciento de mi poder. Es una lastima." Comentaba Exus con decepción. El hechicero levanta su mano derecha una vez mas, preparado para lanzar su ataque nuevamente. "Creo que los matara de una vez…"

"Nos vemos de nuevo, Exus."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

El mencionado miró hacia arriba, viendo un dragón negro sobre él, descendiendo de los cielos. El hechicero sonrió un poco al reconocer al dragón.

"Escamut, hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Vienes a darme la bienvenida?" preguntó Exus con algo de sarcasmo, mientras que el dragón negro lo miraba con odio.

"¡Yo vengo a tu funeral!¡Te eliminaré ahora mismo!" respondió el _Red–Eyes_, causando risa en le hombre de armadura negra.

"Por favor, hace trecientos años necesitaste de la ayuda de los otros tres legendarios para derrotarme. Ahora que estas solo y viejo, ¿Crees que puedes ganarme?"

"¡Lo haré!"

"¡Inténtalo si puedes!"

Escamut se lanza contra Exus e intenta morderlo con sus enormes mandíbulas, pero el ser oscuro usa su fuerza para detenerlas, además de usar la propia fuerza del dragón para lanzarlo hacia atrás. El _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ emprende el vuelo y le lanza varias esferas de energía oscuras al _Red-Eyes_, quien las recibe de llevo, arrojándolo contra el suelo y levantando una nube de polvo bastante grande. Entonces, de la nube de polvo salen tres esperas de fuego hacia Exus, quien logra evitar, desviar con su báculo y detener con sus manos. El hechicero se lanza en picada dentro de la nube y golpea al dragón con su báculo en la cabeza, haciendo que este ultimo caiga. Usando su poder mental, Exus levanta al dragón y le lanza una esfera de energía de cerca. Usando toda su fuerza, Escamut se suelta del poder psíquico de Exus y esquiva la esfera con dificulta, antes de lanzarle una bola de fuego como pago. Exus la recibe de lleno este ataque, pero sorprendentemente no cae por el poder de este. Ambos titanes se detienen, mirándose a los ojos, mientras se veía que Escamut estaba muy cansado.

"¿Ya ves? Eres viejo y no puedes hacerme nada." Comentaba Exus nuevamente. "Creo que acabare con todos ustedes ahora mismo." Respondió el hechicero, comenzando a reunir energía para lanzar otro _Forever Zero. _

Al ver que esto podría salirse de control, Escamut voltea a ver al grupo con seriedad.

"Lo siento." Dijo el dragón negro. "No tengo el poder suficiente para vencerlo. Creo que mi fin esta por llegar."

"¿Qué dices Escamut?¡Podemos vencerlo si nos unimos!" exclamaba Alan, no queriendo rendirse.

"No, ustedes deben retirarse, volverse mas fuertes. No deben morir aquí."

"¡No!¡No nos retiraremos!¡No lo...!¡¿Qué pasa?!"

Kristal, Maya, Duncan, Steve, Kuriboh y Alan fueron envueltos por una luz blanca por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer en el aire. Escamut volteó hacia arriba y vio la ciudad flotante del clan _Machina _alejándose del lugar.

"Jinzo, amigo mío, muchas gracias por todo." dijo Escamut en voz baja, antes de mirar a su oponente, quien ya tenia listo su ataque.

"¡Ha! No importa a donde vayan, yo los matare tarde o temprano." dijo Exus con arrogancia.

"¡Ya veremos!¡Te derrotaré, Exus!"

Escamut se lanza contra el hechicero nuevamente, quien ya tiene su poder al máximo, por lo que decide emplearlo.

"_¡FOREVER ZERO!"_

_-Technopolis-_

_-Eternity Tower-_

Los muchachos vieron como una columna de luz morada salió de las montañas donde estaba el _Earth Temple _ y al mismo tiempo, escucharon levemente los últimos gritos de Escamut. Los que podían sentir la presencia de los demás podían confírmalo; el legendario dragón había muerto. Jinzo, el líder del clan de las maquinas, baja la cabeza un poco en señal de respeto.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _035-Solitude _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Escamut, valiente amigo, prometo que tu muerte no será en vano." Dijo la maquina líder, alzando de nuevo el rostro. "Venceremos a Exus, lo juro por tu alma y por mi vida."

El grupo estaba desmoralizado, un poderoso aliado y amigo había muerto frente a sus ojos por un enemigo que parecía invencible.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Kristal, sin saber que hacer. "Los cuatro cristales han sido destruidos y Exus ha sido liberado."

"Debemos regresar con el _Dark Sage_, él debe saber." respondió Duncan con seriedad.

"¿Nos pueden dar un aventón a nuestro hogar?" preguntó Steve a Jinzo, quien solo pudo negarse.

"Lo siento, pero ahora que Exus esta libre, debemos reunirnos todos." Dijo el líder del clan _Machina. _"Nos encargaremos de hablar con los lideres de cada clan para ver esta situación. Los dejaremos en un pueblo cercano al mar para que puedan viajar."

"Ya veo... entonces que así sea..." dijo el maestro de los dos hechiceros, viendo que no había nada más que hacer.

Todos caminaron hacia las escaleras, pero Kristal se detuvo al ver que Alan no se movía y estaba mirando por la ventana, hacia las montañas donde estaba el templo.

"¿Alan?¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó la hechicera con confusión.

"No tuve el poder para ayudarlo. Quería hacerlo, pero no pude." Respondió el joven, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"Ninguno pudo ayudar, ya viste como nos venció fácilmente."

"¡Lo se!¡Pero quisiera tener mas poder para vencer a Exus, para no ver a gente querida morir frente a mis ojos!"

"Lo harás, se que lo harás." _'Especialmente por como te vi en mi sueño; fuerte, seguro y la voluntad para no rendirte.'_ pensó Kristal esto ultimo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor.

"Escamut... tu muerte no será en vano." Dijo el humano, mirando por última vez a las montañas, antes de seguir a Kristal.

_-Earth Temple's Ruins-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

El cuerpo de Escamut comenzó a desaparecer de vista, perdiéndose en el ambiente. De entre los escombros, Exus aparece sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, donde su hombrera no estaba.

"Ese Escamut, peleó con orgullo hasta él final. Logró lastimarme a pesar de haber usado mi _Forever Zero_. Es probable que la dominación de este mundo no sea tan fácil si existen más con su voluntad. Debo regresar al castillo y descansar."

Exus comenzó a caminar, dejando un rastro a su paso de algo que, si los héroes veían, su valor y esperanza se elevarían hasta las nubes. Exus, el guerrero invencible, podía sangrar.

Fin del Capitulo 23

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 24:** hola a todos, Aquí Steve. ¡Yahoo! Capítulos sólo para mi, es increíble. Me encuentro en el fondo del mar, con una chica hermosa y bien desarrollada. Nos lleva con su padre! ¿Qué diablos son esas criaturas? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga: __**¡Steve al Rescate! El reino acuático.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	25. Cap 24: ¡Steve al Rescate!

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 24: ¡Steve al Rescate! El reino acuático**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)_

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente en el templo de la tierra. En ese momento, _Technopolis_ sobrevolaba el pequeño pueblo pesquero de _Zion_, a doscientos setenta kilómetros al norte del templo, un pueblo normalmente caluroso, pero que en ese momento, como en todas partes del planeta, estaba cubierto de nieve. La destrucción de los cuatro cristales elementales había llevado el caos a todo el mundo, las temperaturas descendiendo considerablemente, las mareas cesando, los vientos dejando de soplar y la tierra perdiendo su fertilidad. En unos meses, _Shadow Realm_ se volvería un mundo desolado.

Jinzo, el líder de la ciudad, había dejado a los héroes en el pueblo para que tomaran un barco para que los lleve al antiguo continente de los hechiceros, situado en el extremo norte del mundo, mientras que él y su civilización partía para hablar con los demás lideres de los clanes de ese mundo para crear un plan para vencer a Exus.

La ciudad flotante de _Technopolis_ se alejó, dirigiéndose al sureste, al continente de _Ritsma_ para cumplir su cometido, mientras los héroes permanecían en ese pequeño pueblo para descansar. Luego de una noche de estancia, nuestros héroes rentaron un barco de madera, con motor incluido, cortesía del clan _Machina_ y se dirigieron al noreste, a las ruinas del continente _Magnec_, continente de los hechiceros.

La travesía era muy tranquila, con algunos momentos en los que entraban a un claro en el cielo sin nubes, dejando que el sol calentara sus helados cuerpos. No ocurría nada extraño durante esta travesía, el mar estaba calmo, quieto por la falta de corrientes por la destrucción del _Water Cristal_. Ha como iban, tardarían unos veinte días en llegar a su destino, así que tenían tiempo para desperdiciar. Luego de doce días en el mar, uno de los tripulantes del barco estaba más que fastidiado…

"Cielos, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" preguntó Steve, mirando el océano una vez mas, algo que empezó a hacer desde el tercer día.

"Faltan unos seis u ocho días, ¡así que aguántate!" le respondió Kristal con enfado, ya que era la quinta vez que su compañero se quejaba de eso… y eran apenas las diez de la mañana.

"Pero estoy muy aburrido, ¿no hay algo que hacer aquí para divertirse?"

"No, nada, solo ver el mar. ¿No es hermoso?" preguntó Maya con ilusión, ya que nunca en su vida había visto el océano desde tan cerca. Incluso después de casi dos semanas, la arquera no se cansaba del inmenso objeto acuático.

"Si claro..." respondió el joven hechicero con sarcasmo, antes de notar que faltaba uno de ellos. "¿Y Alan?"

"Se fue a dormir abajo, estaba muy cansado..." respondió la hechicera con naturalidad, aunque su compañero la miró con malicia.

"¿Por qué no vas también, Kristal? Después de todo abajo esta oscuro y ambos estarían solos, hehe..." el comentario de Steve hace que la mencionada se sonroje un poco.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

"Vamos, tu sabes; tu, una mujer hermosa de dieciséis años, él un joven de la misma edad, ambos solos en un cuarto oscuro sin vigilancia. ¿Qué crees que podría ocurrir?"

"¡Basta, Steve, eso no es gracioso!" Exclamó la joven, sonrojándose más por las imágenes que venían a su mente. "¿Harías eso si tuvieras a una chica que te guste?"

"Eso **no** se pregunta, ¡claro que lo haría!... dependiendo de quien sea, claro esta... podrías ser tu, o Maya, no se."

Unos segundos después, podemos ver como cientos de pedazos de cristal y flechas salen del barco en todas direcciones, para luego ver a un Steve con varios golpes y flechas en el cuerpo, tirado sobre cubierta.

"Eso dolió... ouch..." comentó el hechicero.

"Te lo mereces." respondió Kristal con enfado, antes de dar una vuelta e irse.

"Eres un pervertido." dijo Maya, siguiendo a Kristal, dejando a Steve mas muerto que vivo.

Pasó el tiempo y la noche había caído. Algo extraño ocurrió cuando el atardecer ya que, misteriosamente, el viento apareció de repente, al igual que las corrientes marítimas. Ya en la noche, el calmado más de la tarde se había convertido en uno agitado por el viento, las olas llegaban a los diez metros de altura, quizás mas, algunas de ellas lograban llegar a la cubierta del barco. Nuestros héroes se encontraban haciendo que el barco no se hundiera por el agua que caía en cubierta, mientras Duncan trataba de navegar sin perder el rumbo.

"¿Cómo apareció esta tormenta tan rápido?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión. "¡Creí que ya no había marejadas, ventarrones y tormentas!"

"Estos deben ser residuos." respondió Duncan, intentando controlar el navío. "Remanentes de las condiciones en las que estaba el mundo hace casi siete meses, cuando los cristales estaban intactos."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Maya sin entender lo que ocurría.

"Las antiguas condiciones que estaban en _Shadow Realm_ hace siete meses debieron juntarse en pequeños lugares por todo el mundo, como esta tormenta. Normalmente no puedes encontrarlas en tal magnitud, eso significa que su fuerza debió de incrementarse mientras disminuía de tamaño."

"¡Oh cielos!¿Que haremos?"

"¡Amarren todo lo que puedan!¡Mantengamos este barco a flote!"

Las dos mujeres asintieron, corriendo por el barco para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Mientras, Steve estaba…

"Bueno, esto es mas entretenido" dijo el hechicero, quien se encontraba recargado en la orilla del barco. Al verlo, Alan se alarmó.

"¡Steve!¿Qué haces?¡Te puedes caer si una ola nos llega a golpear!" exclamó el humano con desesperación, mientras que el otro joven solo movía una mano, despreocupado.

"Claro que no, este barco es muy resistente. Además de que no soy tan tonto para caerme, me concentro para evitar balancearme, no como tú." respondió Steve, mientras ve como Alan trata de mantenerse parado debido a las sacudidas del barco, sin éxito.

El hechicero seguía mirando al mar, algo emocionado por verlo tan tormentoso, cuando algo llamo su atención; un pequeño pero extraño remolino que estaba a un lado del navío de madera.

"Que extraño. No sabia que los remolinos fueran tan pequeños, además de que este se ve muy profundo." dijo Steve con confusión, acercándose mas a la orilla para ver el remolino que estaba casi debajo de ellos, lo cual hizo que perdiera la concentración. Casi de inmediato, una ola los golpeó por el lado opuesto, haciendo que Steve no pudiera mantenerse de pie y cayera al mar. Alan vio lo que ocurría y se astuto.

"¡Duncan!¡Hombre al agua!" exclamó el joven, llamando la atención del hechicero mayor.

"¿Qué?¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Duncan, no habiendo escuchado bien.

"¡Que Steve cayó al agua!"

"¿Que?¡Trata de subirlo, tengo que controlar el barco!"

"¿Y como rayos quieres que lo suba?" exclamó el humano, sus gritos llamaron la atención de Kristal y Maya, que se encontraban del otro lado del barco.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Maya al escuchar el escándalo que el humano hacia.

"¡Steve cayó al agua!"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó Kristal con preocupación, acercándose al borde del barco "¡Steve!"

El hechicero se encontraba en el agua, siendo arrastrado por el remolino que se encontraba observando momentos antes y no podía mantenerse a flote.

"¡Auxilio!¡No se nadar!¡SOS!¡Help!¡Ahhhh!" Fue lo último que decía, mientras era arrastrado a las profundidades.

"¡Steve!" gritaron los presentes al perder de vista a su compañero. Alan volteó a ver a Duncan con preocupación.

"¡Duncan!¡Mantén el barco aquí, hay que buscar a Steve!"

"¡Entendido!" exclamó el hechicero, haciendo lo posible por mantener el barco en el mismo lugar, algo que era muy difícil con la corriente.

Mientras, Steve se encontraba luchando contra la corriente que lo arrastraba hacia abajo. Trataba de salir de la salir de la fuerza del remolino, pero no podía, este lo jalaba muy fuerte y muy rápido. No podía concentrarse para realizar algún hechizo que lo ayudara y no tenía algún instrumento o accesorio que pudiera usar. Si fuera más fuerte, quizás lo lograría.

'_¡Maldición!_' pensó el hechicero con enfado. _'Si tan solo hubiera entrenado en la biblioteca hace semanas atrás... yo no…'_

Ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración, por lo que Steve dejó de luchar y perdió la conciencia, dejando que la corriente lo llevara hasta el fondo.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Tiempo después, el joven hechicero estaba recuperando la conciencia, aunque aun no podía abrir sus ojos porque sentía sus parpados pesados, algo que lo confundía.

'_¿D-donde estoy?'_ pensó el hechicero con confusión. _'¿Estoy vivo?¿Logré salvare?¿Pero como?¿Y donde rayos estoy?¿Uh?'_ Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo suave estaba en su rostro, una sensación que el reconocía fácilmente. _'¿Estoy en algo blandito?... ya entiendo, debí haber caído sobre Kristal... oh bueno...'_ pensó Steve, dándole algunos apretones a lo que creía que eran los senos de su compañera hechicera. En ese momento, sintió que algo estaba mal en la imagen mental que tenia de la situación. _'Un momento, __estas__**no**__ son de Kristal, sino mas grandes... ¿Entonces de quien son?' _

"O-oye, ¿Podrías moverte p-por favor?"

La voz de una chica lo hizo despertar por completo, una voz que el no reconocía. Se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos enfocando la luz del ambiente. Cuando pudo ver bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, lo blandito que había sentido eran los senos de la mujer, ¡y vaya que eran más grandes que los de Kristal!

Luego de observar bien estos atributos, el hechicero miró a la chica en si, dándose cuenta de su corto cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y blanca piel, debajo de él, la chica estaba _muy_ bien formada. Le calculaba un metro setenta, casi de su mismo tamaño y una edad entre los dieciséis y los veinte años.

"Eh... disculpa, no sabia que había caído sobre ti, es solo que..." empezó Steve, hablando con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar su frase, ya que tuvo que esquivar dos ataques veloces, producidos por lanzas y tridentes. "¡Oigan!¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó el hechicero, mirando a sus dos oponentes; un guerrero con piel escamosa, color verde, una armadura celeste y un casco que impedía que pudiera ver su rostro, era _DeepSea Warrior,_ y un _Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness_, un monstruo tritón con armadura morada. Ambos guerreros nuevos portaban armas poderosas, un tridente y una lanza respectivamente, encarando al hechicero.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿Eres un forastero?" preguntó el _Sea Serpent_, amenazando a Steve con su arma.

"¡No dejaremos que toques a nuestra señora con tus sucias manos!" exclamó el otro guerrero, el _DeepSea Warrior_, también amenazando al joven.

"¿Señora?" preguntó Steve con confusión, no entendiendo que pasaba aquí.

"¡Esperen, no le hagan nada!" exclamó la chica, poniéndose entre Steve y los dos guerreros marinos, antes de voltear a ver al hechicero y sonreírle. "Disculpa a mis guardaespaldas, pero ellos tienen la misión de protegerme de toda amenaza. Yo soy Sapphire, una _Maiden of the Aqua_. ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Eh bueno..." respondió el joven hechicero con nerviosismo. "Yo me llamo Steve, un _Skilled Dark Magician_. Disculpa la molestia, pero ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en el reino submarino de _Aquitar_."

"¿Reino submarino?¿Es decir que estamos debajo del agua?¿Entonces porque puedo respirar?"

"Por eso..." respondió la mujer, apuntando hacia arriba. Steve volteó y quedo sorprendido.

"¡¿Pero que diablos pasa?!¡el agua esta encima de nosotros!¡Se parece al cielo!"

Y era cierto lo que decía; sobre ellos, el agua estaba suspendida en el cielo, como si un cristal o algo invisible lo sostuviera en ese lugar, evitando que el suelo se moje y que haya oxigeno puro en ese lugar.

"Entonces... ¿Estoy en el fondo del océano?" preguntó el hechicero, confundido por todo lo que había visto.

"A si es..." respondió la joven, antes de mirarlo con confusión. "¿Eres un ser de la superficie?¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno, es una larga historia." comentó Steve, pensando en la forma de explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

Los minutos pasaron y el _Skilled Dark Magician_ terminó por explicarle todo a la _Maiden of the Aqua_, omitiendo ciertos detalles que se suponen eran secretos.

"...Y así fue como caí aquí..." dijo el hechicero, terminando de contar su historia.

"Ya veo, así que eso es lo que pasó." dijo Sapphire, cruzándose de brazos y meditando un poco. "Bueno, te diré que, en estos momentos, el rey de este reino se prepara para visitar al _Dark Sage_, ya que hace unos días sintió una gran energía maligna en la superficie. Ven conmigo al palacio para que puedas hablar con mi padre y explicarle todo lo que ocurre en la superficie."

"¿Tu padre?" preguntó Steve con confusión. Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente.

"Si, mi padre... ¡Ah!, se me olvido decirte que soy la princesa de este lugar."

"Oh, ya veo… ¡¿Que?!"

"Si, soy la hija del soberano de el reino de _Aquitar._ Vamos, debemos hablar con mi padre para resolver esta situación." dijo la joven doncella, mientras camina hacia lo que ella dijo era el reino. Steve la sigue sin tener otra opción, al igual que sus guardaespaldas que no dejan de mirarlo con desconfianza.

El joven no les hizo caso a estos soldados, ya que su atención se centraba el la mujer frente a el. Por alguna extraña razón, Sapphire era diferente a las otras chicas que había conocido, y había conocido muchas. Pero había algo en ella que la hacia diferente, pero no sabia que era. Pensó en dejarlo y averiguarlo mas tarde.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

Luego de unas dos horas de caminar, el grupo pudo finalmente ver a lo lejos podía una gran ciudad, algo que Steve no había visto antes. Había visto la gran ciudad de _Technopolis_, y esta ciudad era de igual tamaño, salvo ciertas características que la diferenciaban de la ciudad de las maquinas. En primer lugar, las estructuras eran más antiguas y no había rastro de tecnología, sin embargo no se veían tan simples como los pueblos que había visto, ya que tenía también altas construcciones, una perfecta simetría y, en especial, todo estaba muy limpio. Sapphire sonrió al ver la ciudad frente a ellos.

"Este es mi hogar, la ciudad submarina de _Oceantis_, capital del reino submarino de _Aquitar_." Comentó la joven doncella.

"Vaya, no había visto algo parecido." dijo Steve con asombro. "_Technopolis_ y _Oceantis_ son muy diferentes, pero tienen muchas similitudes."

"¿_Technopolis_?" preguntó Sapphire con confusión.

"Es la ciudad de las maquinas, una ciudad que flota en el cielo y cambia de posición gracias a la tecnología del clan _Machina_."

"Ah, si, sabia que existía, pero nunca la he visto. Desearía ver todo lo que hay en la superficie." Dice la joven con un tono de tristeza, aunque inmediatamente reemplaza por una sonrisa. "Bueno, vamos a hablar con mi padre."

Siguieron su rumbo, llegando a la ciudad y caminando por sus calles, mientras Steve seguía maravillado por todo lo que veía. Tiempo después, llegaron a las puertas de un castillo de cristal, al cual entraron. Los guardaespaldas de Sapphire se quedaron fuera del castillo, protegiendo la entrada, mientras los dos jóvenes seguían su camino. Varios pasillos después, los dos llegaron a una puerta enorme, la cual se abrió con la presencia de la joven, dando paso a un gran salón con una alfombra roja. Frente a ellos, sentado en su trono, estaba el rey de la ciudad: _Mobius, The Frost Monarch_.

"Padre, he regresado" dice Sapphire, haciendo una reverencia al coloso de cristal que estaba frente a ella.

'_¿Padre?¿Esa cosa es su padre?'_ piensa Steve al ver a Mobius, confundido de la relación padre-hija que tenían los dos.

"Sapphire, que bueno que haz vuelto." Dijo el enorme sujeto de hielo, antes de mirar a Steve y señalarlo. "¿Quién es el que te acompaña, hija?"

"Es alguien que me encontré en las afueras de la ciudad." Respondió la joven, dejando que el muchacho respondiera por ella.

"Me llamo Steve, un _Skilled Dark Magician_, soy aprendiz de él _Dark Magician _Duncan, quien fue discípulo del _Dark Sage_, líder del clan _Spellcasters_."

"Así que un hechicero." Respondió el rey de _Oceantis_, pensando un poco. "Hace unos días, sentí una fuerza muy poderosa en la superficie, ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que ocurrió en el mundo de tierra?"

Steve aceptó y pensó en como explicarle lo sucedido.

Otra larga explicación mas tarde, el coloso azul procesaba toda la información que Steve le había dado, mostrándose algo preocupado.

"¿Exus ha sido liberado? Si eso es cierto, entonces es mas grave de lo que pensé..." dijo Mobius con confusión y curiosidad.

"Escuché que usted iría con el _Dark Sage_, ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Steve.

"Así es, iba a ir para preguntar sobre esta energía, pero ahora que ya se de quien es, debemos discutir sobre que hacer contra esta amenaza."

"Que bien, porque yo me dirigía con él, pero me caí del barco donde veníamos. Creo que necesitare ayuda para encontrara mis compañeros."

"No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlos. Cualquier amigo o aprendiz del _Dark Sage_ es bien recibido aquí." respondió Mobius, antes de ver a su hija. "Sapphire…"

"¿Si padre?" preguntó la joven.

"Muéstrale a nuestro invitado el palacio mientras él se..."

Antes de que terminara de hablar, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe y vieron al _DeepSea Warrior_ que había acompañado a Sapphire y a Steve. Estaba muy lastimado, varias partes de su armadura fueron destruidas y sangraba a borbotones. Caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

"¡Mi señor!¡Nos atacan!" exclamó el guerrero, algo débil.

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó el rey, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. "¡¿Quiénes nos atacan?!"

"No lo se, son unas extrañas criaturas negras con grandes ojos amarillos, tienen el tamaño de un niño, y son muy escurridizas. Se ocultan en las sombras y atacan por sorpresa, ¡son miles!" Exclamó el guerrero herido.

"Debe ser Exus, él ha de estar atacando la ciudad. ¡Hay que detenerlo!" exclamó Steve, corriendo hacia la puerta para salir del salón. Mobius mira a Sapphire.

"Hija, te pido que te quedes aquí. Mandare a unos guardias para que te protejan." expresó el coloso de hielo.

"Si padre, ten cuidado." Dijo la joven doncella, viendo a su padre correr al exterior.

-

Desde la terraza del castillo, Steve miraba hacia abajo. No podía creer lo que veía; miles de criaturas negras y pequeñas merodeaban por toda la ciudad, atacando a cualquier ser vivo que se pusiera en su camino. Los guardias del castillo lograban vencerlas fácilmente, pero eran demasiadas para ser contenidas y los guardias no podían con todas. Steve saco su báculo y se dirigió a las escaleras donde se encontró a Mobius en el camino.

"Su majestad, usted no debe pelear." Dijo el hechicero al ver al monarca en la puerta.

"Como el rey de _Oceantis_, es mi deber el proteger esta ciudad aun a costa de mi vida. Además que a mí nunca me ha gustado el huir o esconderme de una pelea. Aparte de ser un rey, soy un guerrero." Respondió Mobius con seguridad.

"Entonces, déjeme ver lo que el rey del reino submarino puede hacer."

Los dos salieron del castillo, atacando casi de inmediato a estas extrañas criaturas negras. Las criaturas no parecían estar coordinadas para un ataque, mas bien parecían animales salvajes atacando un poblado, sin coordinación o estrategia, solo atacando lo que se les cruzara en el camino, por lo que era fácil derrotarlas.

Steve usó su báculo para golpear a las criaturas y se dio cuenta de que eran muy fáciles de destruir, ya que con un golpe y se desvanecían. El hechicero decidió hacer uso de su magia y elimino a varios monstruos negros de un solo hechizo de fuego, pero no se dio cuenta de que había mas detrás de él hasta que una corriente de aire frió los congelo. Volteó a ver que paso y vio a Mobius apuntando hacia las criaturas congeladas.

"De debes una, muchacho." Dijo el rey con seriedad, mientras Steve reía nerviosamente.

El tiempo pasó y ambos siguieron peleando valientemente, pero eran demasiadas criaturas para todo el reino y los arrinconaron, así como a varios guardias.

"¿Qué hacemos, su majestad?" preguntó uno de los soldados con nerviosismo.

"¡Pelear, no hay mas que hacer!" Exclamó el rey Mobius.

Todos se prepararon para el ataque, listos para cuando las criaturas decidieran lanzarse a ellos, pero estas se detuvieron de pronto, confundiendo al grupo. Entonces, inexplicablemente, se hundieron en la tierra, desapareciendo del lugar.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó uno de los guardias con confusión.

"Quizás tuvieron miedo." respondió Steve con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Aunque no duro mucho tiempo…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¡Majestad!¡Es horrible!" Exclamó un soldado que venia del castillo, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mobius, por alguna razón sintiendo algo terrible.

"¡La princesa!¡Han raptado a la princesa!"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

"Si, esas criaturas nos atacaron por sorpresa y se llevaron a la princesa. Extrañamente, dejaron una nota que dice que nos esperan en la cueva del dios del océano." respondió el guardia leyendo lo que dice un papel que tenia el la mano. Mobius lo piensa por un momento, el ataque a la ciudad había sido solo un engaño para atraerlos fuera del castillo y llevarse a Sapphire.

"¡Muy bien!¡Preparen un equipo de rescate, iremos a la cueva del dios del océano!" exclamó el rey, caminando hacia el castillo.

"¡Espere su majestad, yo también quiero ir!" gritaba Steve, deteniendo a Mobius en su camino.

"¿De que hablas? Este no es tu asunto."

"Ahora lo es. Cualquier asunto de un amigo del _Dark Sage_ es mi asunto." Dijo con entusiasmo el joven hechicero. "Déjeme pelear con ustedes, por favor."

"Bien, entonces ven conmigo, valiente hechicero, nos espera una batalla" dice Mobius, quien camina hacia su castillo.

"¡Excelente!" dice Steve, siguiendo a Mobius. "¡Steve al recate!"

-_Ocean's Lord Cave_-

En el interior de una cueva húmeda, Sapphire comenzó a despertarse, confundida del porque estaba en ese lugar. Pronto descubrió que se encontraba amarrada en un tronco, mientras las criaturas negras que atacaron el castillo la veían. Un sujeto se acerco hacia ella, riendo maniacamente.

"Valla, creo que la bella durmiente se ha despertado." Dijo la extraña figura, un demonio poderoso.

"¿Quién es usted?¿Qué quieren de mi?" preguntó Sapphire con miedo.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño... y **no** tomare ventaja de la situación. Solo quiero una cosa tuya." Dijo el sujeto, arrancando un medallón del cuello de Sapphire. "Y es esto..."

"¡No!¡Deja ese medallón!"

"Calla, este medallón es la llave para conseguir uno de los objetos necesarios para revivir a _Void_." Dijo el sujeto, comenzando a alejarse, antes de detenerse un momento. "Y por cierto… mi nombre es Hades, mano derecha del señor Exus, futuro gobernante de esta galaxia." Dijo el demonio, quien comienza retirarse, dejando a Sapphire amarrada al tronco y esperando a que su padre venga a rescatarla. No sabía que ese medallón, en las manos de alguien como Exus, traería una gran guerra a la galaxia.

**Fin del Capitulo 24**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 25:** hola a todos, Aquí Steve nuevamente. Hemos ido en busca de Sapphire. ¿Qué son esas criaturas? Son muy débiles pero son demasiadas! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: ¡__**El Rescate!, los enemigos sin corazón.**_

mmm…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	26. Cap 25: El rescate, enemigos sin corazon

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 25: El rescate, los enemigos sin corazón.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

Luego del ataque de las criaturas negras al reino de _Aquitar_, y que estas secuestraran a la princesa Sapphire, la ciudad de _Oceantis_ se estaba recuperando, ayudando a los heridos. Si, no estaban sepultando a los muertos porque, extrañamente, no había ningún cuerpo dejado por el ataque de las criaturas.

Mientras la ciudad y sus habitantes se recuperaban, Mobius y Steve se encontraban en el castillo, planeando la forma de rescatar a Sapphire de quien sea la haya secuestrado. En el salón del trono, tanto el rey, como un gabinete formado por sus generales, estaban de pie alrededor de una mesa circular algo grande, mirando un mapa que estaba en esta, uno que mostraba la región del lugar. El soberano de _Oceantis_ señalaba una parte del mapa, la cueva donde la nota dijo que Sapphire estaba; la _Ocean Lord's Cave_.

"Muy bien." empezó Mobius, mirando con detenimiento el mapa en la mesa_._ "La cueva se encuentra al oeste de aquí, tiene, aparte de la entrada principal, una entrada secreta detrás de ella que te lleva hasta el centro de la misma."

"¿Un pasaje secreto?" preguntó Steve, mirando al mapa que estaba en la mesa.

"Exactamente. Quiero a tres grupos de rescate, cada uno con diez soldados criaturas. Dos grupos atacando por el frente y uno entrando por la parte trasera. Los que ataquen por el frente serán la carnada mientras que el tercer equipo entra y rescata a Sapphire. Steve, tu iras con el grupo que entrara, yo atacaré por el frente."

"Me parece bien, debemos de apresurarnos, no sabemos que puedan hacerle." Dijo el hechicero.

Mobius asiente, antes de voltear a ver a sus demás generales, esperando su aprobación del plan, cosa que accedieron.

"Muy bien, mi señor." Respondió uno de los generales. "Pero creo que será mejor llevar un cuarto grupo que los apoye a ustedes por el frente y así hacer mas presencia en el lugar."

"No lo se…" dijo Mobius, pensando un poco la situación. "Si somos demasiados, pondríamos en riesgo a más gente, además de que dejaríamos la ciudad más desprotegida. Pienso que seria mejor solo llevar tres grupos, que los demás soldados defiendan el reino mientras no estamos."

"Lo que usted diga, mi lord."

"Bien, la operación se realizara mañana temprano, así que todos vayan a descansar, mañana será muy agotador." Ordenaba el rey, antes de voltear a ver al hechicero. "Steve, aquí debajo del mar, la luz es casi siempre igual, no tenemos días ni noches como ustedes en la superficie, así que no te dejes llevar por la luz y duerme."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó el _Skilled Dark Magician_ con confusión. "Si el sol se pone en la superficie, es normal que no haya luz aquí abajo."

"En el fondo del mar, la luz del sol no alcanza a llegar. El lugar parece estar iluminado por el sol, pero la luz no es de él. Las moléculas de oxigeno de aquí abajo emiten pequeños destellos de luz. Como el oxigeno esta presente en casi cualquier parte, esos destellos se juntan, haciendo parecer que el lugar esta iluminado por el sol, lo cual no es así. Es por eso que no debes dejarte llevar por la intensidad de la luz aquí e irte a dormir para descansar, te avisaremos cuando sea el momento."

"Entendido, y me iré a descansar para estar listo."

"Muy bien... ¡retírense!" Exclamó Mobius, todos los presentes saliendo de la habitación y regresando a sus habitaciones, preparándose para la batalla.

_-Al día siguiente-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)_

Luego de caminar algunos kilómetros, vemos a los equipos de rescate que se encontraba cerca de la cueva del dios del océano, preparándose para rescatar a Sapphire. Mobius, comandando uno de los equipos que atacaría por el frente, volteó a ver al joven hechicero.

"Muy bien Steve, ya conoces el plan." dijo el coloso de hielo. "Mis dos unidades atacaran por el frente, mientras la unidad donde estas irá por la entrada secreta, caminaran hasta el salón principal, rescatan a Sapphire y saldrán de la cueva, avisándonos de eso, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Como el cristal, señor!¡No se preocupe!" exclamó Steve, quien comenzó a alejarse, pero Mobius lo detiene antes de que se fuera.

"Espera, Steve..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Te encargo la seguridad de mi hija."

"¡Seguro!" Respondió el joven, aunque algo extrañado. _'Curioso, me encargó a su hija y apenas me conoce. Le preguntaré luego el porqué…' _

Con esto en mente, Steve sigue a los demás soldados con los que estaba, empezando así la operación de rescate.

Los grupos que comandaba Mobius llegan al frente de la cueva, la entrada estaba desierta, nadie la custodiaba y eso despertó sospechas por parte del rey y sus soldados, quienes no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento.

'_Extraño, no hay criaturas protegiendo la entrada.'_ Pensó el monarca del frío, mirando a todos lados. _'¿Por qué será?'_

De pronto, un grito sacó a Mobius de sus pensamientos. Detrás de él, tres de sus veinte soldados cayeron muertos y sus cuerpos se desvanecieron. La razón; las extrañas criaturas negras. El rey se dio cuenta de que esos pequeños monstruos emergían del piso, como si este fuera una especie de liquido y ellos se fundían en el.

"¡Nos atacan por el suelo!¡Cuidado todos!" Exclamó el monarca, haciendo que los diecisiete soldados restantes tomaran posiciones defensivas y lo rodearan, protegiendo a su rey.

Los pequeños monstruos negros los habían rodeado fácilmente y los superaban en número, ya que ellas eran alrededor de cincuenta. Al ver que esta situación era muy difícil, Mobius habló a sus hombres, quienes estaban algo asustados por la repentina aparición de estas criaturas.

"Soldados de _Oceantis_, escuchen bien." dijo el rey con calma. "Estas criaturas tratan de destruirnos, de invadirnos, arrasar con todo lo que poseemos y que queremos. Han raptado a su princesa y quien sabe que querrán hacer ahora, pero no podemos permitirles que nos aniquilen." Los guardias del rey se sentían motivados por las palabras de su señor, quien extendió su mano hacia el frente. "¡Luchen!¡Luchen por sus vidas, por sus seres queridos y por el honor de ser soldados del imperio submarino!¡No dejemos que ellos destruyan lo que es nuestro por derecho!"

"¡Si, su alteza!"

Y así comenzó, los soldados de _Oceantis_ se lanzaron contra las criaturas, aun al saber que muchos no sobrevivirían esta pelea.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Mientras tanto, en el grupo de Steve, él y diez guerreros marinos habían caminado por un extremo de la montaña submarina donde se encontraba la cueva del señor del océano. A varios cientos de metros de la entrada principal, una entrada mas pequeña se encontraba cubierta por rocas que impedían el paso. El grupo quitó dichas rocas y caminaron por el angosto y oscuro pasillo detrás de estas. Steve tuvo que usar su báculo, creando un pequeño hechizo luminoso para alumbrar el camino.

Luego de algunos minutos, llegaron al final del pasillo y vieron que se encontraban ya dentro de la cueva. Según Mobius, la caverna era algo engañosa, ya que poseía varios caminos sin salida, como un laberinto. Afortunadamente para el hechicero, la mayoría de los integrantes de la unidad donde estaba conocían bien el laberinto, por lo que no podrían perderse.

Varios minutos después, el grupo se acercó al centro de la cueva, donde suponían que se encontraba Sapphire. Y no estaban equivocados. Al dar vuelta en cierto pasillo, Steve pudo ver a la princesa de _Oceantis_ al fondo, encadenada a la pared. Se acercaron a ella y vieron con alivio que no poseía ninguna cortadura, golpe y, por sobre todo, aun tenia su ropa puesta. La joven, que se encontraba dormida hasta antes de su llegada, fue despertada por uno de los soldados y la ayudaron a soltarse de las cadenas que la ataban a la pared.

"Muchas gracias por venir a rescatarme." dijo la doncella con cansancio a los soldados.

"No se preocupe, su majestad, después de todo es nuestro deber." Respondió uno de ellos, todos sonriendo al ver que su princesa estaba a salvo.

Sapphire sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a Steve, quien se encontraba en una esquina, mirando hacia todos lados.

"Steve, gracias por venir a ayudarme." dijo la muchacha, sorprendiendo un poco al hechicero. "No era tu deber, pero aun así viniste, muchas gracias."

"No hay de que." Le respondió con algo de nervios. "Ahora hay que regresar, y ver si tu padre tiene problemas."

"Si, estoy preocupada por él y los que vinieron con él. Vamos."

Ya con Sapphire, el grupo de doce se dirigen a la entrada principal de la cueva, con la ayuda de los soldados y su conocimiento del lugar, lograron salir fácilmente. Al salir, el grupo vio como Mobius y sus soldados derrotaban fácilmente a las criaturas que los habían atacado. Del grupo de diecisiete al mando de Mobius, quedaban doce, cinco de ellos habían muerto durante la batalla, pero los demás aun estaban en condiciones para seguir la lucha. Quedaban solo siete de las criaturas negras y el rey de hielo se hizo cargo de ellas al congelarlas. Luego de esto, él miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, viendo al equipo de rescate donde se encontraba Steve. La misión había sido un éxito, Sapphire estaba con ellos. Al verse, padre e hija corrieron a abrazarse.

"¡Padre!" exclamó la joven de cabello celeste, aferrandose a su padre con fuerza. "Estaba asustada. No sabia lo que esos sujetos me harían y tenia miedo de que fuera algo malo."

"No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí." Respondió el rey, calmando a su hija.

"Si, padre..."

Por varios segundos los dos permanecían así, ya todo había acabado... o eso pensaron...

De la nada, un poderoso rayo de energía púrpura se dirigía hacia Sapphire y Mobius, quienes estaban muy felices para darse cuenta de dicho poder. Pero no sus soldados, quienes se lanzaron para bloquear el ataque con sus cuerpos. Los doce escucharon los gritos y voltearon para ver a sus soldados ser carbonizados vivos. Frases como _'Huya señor ¡Huya!'_ y _'¡Larga vida al reino de Aquitar!'_ se escucharon mientras los cuerpos de los siete soldados desaparecían en el cilindro de energía, antes de desaparecer, llevándose con el las vidas de esos hombres.

"¿Q-que pasó?" preguntó Sapphire con miedo por lo que había visto.

"Veo que los soldados de _Aquitar_ son tan fieles como dicen que son. Impresionante."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV)_

Sapphire, Mobius, Steve y los quince soldados restantes voltearon para ver al causante de tal desastre.

"Aun así, sus cuerpos se desvanecen como cualquier otro monstruo." dice el sujeto con burla.

"¡Hades!" exclamó Steve con enfado, llamando la atención del demonio, quien lo vio con cierta sorpresa.

"Miren quien esta aquí, el hechicero degenerado y confiado de Steve. Pensé que estabas en la ciudad de _Technopolis_." Comentaba el ser oscuro con burla.

"¿Degenerado?¿A que se refiere?" preguntaron Sapphire y Mobius mirando a Steve con confusión, quien los miraba con nerviosismo, mientras una gota de sudor aparece detrás de su cabeza, deslizándose a su nuca.

"Eh... no le hagan caso... está loco..." dijo el hechicero nerviosamente, antes de mirar a Hades de nuevo. "¿Qué haces aquí, Hades?"

"Sólo vine por esto." Respondió el demonio, mostrándole el medallón que le quitó a Sapphire antes.

"¡Ese es mi medallón!" exclamó la joven.

"¡Regresa eso!¡No sabes lo que es!" exclamó Mobius con enfado al ver lo que ese sujeto tenia en sus manos.

"Al contrario, claro que se lo que es esto; esta es la llave para uno de los tesoros que permitirán que el señor Exus domine, no solo el mundo, ¡Sino **toda** la galaxia!" exclamó Hades.

"¿La galaxia?¡Estas **loco**!" contestaba Steve con enfado.

"Ha, veremos quien es el loco." dice Hades tomando posición de batalla.

El grupo se prepara para el combate. Pero antes de entrar en batalla, Mobius le indica a sus soldados y a su hija que se abstengan de pelear, cosa que los soldados aceptan, pero...

"¡No, padre, yo también peleare!" exclamó Sapphire con enfado.

"No, es muy peligroso, ese sujeto es mas poderoso que yo." Dice Mobius con seriedad.

"¡Con mas razón debo pelear!¡Necesitaras toda la ayuda posible para derrotarlo! Por favor, sabes que soy mas fuerte que cualquier soldado del reino."

"¿Tu sabes pelear?" pregunta Steve con confusión.

"Claro, soy la mejor en el reino después de mi padre."

"¿Entonces para que necesitas guardaespaldas?"

"Porque mi padre piensa que es peligroso que una chica ande sola fuera de la ciudad, cree que un pervertido va a decir cosas de mi o a aprovecharse." Respondió la joven, lo último hizo que Steve riera nerviosamente porque, bueno, al igual que Kristal, el cuerpo, rostro y actitud de esta chica hacia que su mente pensara en cosas... malvadas... _muy_ malvadas.

"Bueno ¿Van a pelear o que?" pregunta Hades algo molesto, esperando que se decidieran.

"¿Padre?" preguntó la joven, volteando a ver al rey de _Aquitar_.

"... esta bien, pero asegúrate de no involucrarte mucho y cuida tu espalda." respondió Mobius sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

"¡Bien!" exclamó ella, para luego invocar un tridente largo, preparándose para la pelea. Steve invoca su báculo, mientras que Mobius... no invoca nada.

"¿Su arma, señor?" pregunta el hechicero.

"Yo lucho a puño limpio." Respondió el coloso.

"Oh, bueno... ¡A el!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__018-Battle 2- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

La lucha empezó, Steve atacó primero a Hades con su báculo, el demonio evitó fácilmente cada golpe del joven, antes de que el monstruo, con un movimiento de su mano, lo mandara al suelo.

"Te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel, debilucho..." Comentaba Hades, burlándose de él. Entonces, el demonio se encontró con Sapphire de frente, quien intentaba atravesarlo con su tridente, pero este desapareció y reapareció detrás de ella. Hades intento darle un golpe, pero ella lo bloqueó con su arma, sorprendiéndolo un poco. "Vaya, eres buena, creo que eres mejor que esta imitación de mago barato."

"¡Mago barato!" Exclamó Steve con enfado, lanzándose nuevamente hacia Hades. "¿A quien le llamas así?"

El hechicero atacó al demonio, lanzándole una esfera de fuego, una que, extrañamente, se desvaneció antes de tocar a Hades.

"Maldito ¿Qué hiciste?" pregunta Steve con confusión.

"Nada." Respondió el demonio, mirando con pena al hechicero. "De verdad eres un idiota. Estamos en el fondo del mar, donde la humedad es lo suficientemente alta para evitar que los hechizos de fuego funcionen. Me sorprende que pudieras hacer uno. Tal vez no seas un mago barato como lo pensé... solo eres de segunda."

Hades hizo enojar a Steve nuevamente. ¿El resultado? El hechicero arremetió contra Hades nuevamente, quien fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques. Sapphire se unió a la lucha y ataco a al demonio oscuro al igual que Steve, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad. Viendo que sus ataques no funcionaban, la _Maiden of the Aqua_ se alejó de Hades y apuntó su tridente al mismo. Steve estaba justo en el rango de visión de Hades, por lo que él no podía ver lo que hacia la joven.

"¡Steve!¡Aléjate!" Exclamo la joven, llamando la atención del hechicero.

"¿Qué cosa?"

El aire alrededor de Sapphire comenzó a girar, mas rápido en la punta de su tridente. Agua comenzó a formarse en la punta del arma, girando más y más rápido hasta que se formo un pequeño remolino.

"_¡OCEANIC ROAR!_"

El pequeño remolino se convirtió en un _gran_ remolino que se dirigía hacia Steve y Hades. El _Skilled Dark Magician_ lo vio venir y se alejó para evitar ser lastimado. Fue en ese momento que Hades vio lo que pasaba.

"¿Pero que dia...?¡AAAAHHH!"

El remolino lo engulló por completo y lo lanzo hacia la cueva, perdiéndose en el interior. Se pudo escuchar como el ataque chocaba contra una pared interina y la derribó, creando una explosión dentro de la cueva. Luego del ataque, Sapphire bajo su tridente, cansada por lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡Wow, eso si que fue un ataque!" exclamó Steve con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que había visto. La joven lo miraba con alegría, aunque aun estaba muy cansada.

"El _Oceanic Roar_ me quita toda mi energía y la transforma en agua." Respondió la doncella. "La presión en el remolino es muy grande, supera en mucho a la presión en el fondo del mar. Si no lo maté, al menos lo dejé mal herido."

Pero entonces, de la cueva, un rayo púrpura salió disparado hacia Sapphire rápidamente. Steve reaccionó rápidamente y se colocó frente a ella, realizando un _Hallowed Life Barrier_, que fue destruido casi de inmediato al recibir el ataque, lanzando a ambos jóvenes al suelo. Al mirar de nuevo a la caverna, pudieron ver como Hades salía de ella, con heridas, si, pero no de importancia.

"Ese fue un buen ataque y me tomó por sorpresa." dijo el demonio con arrogancia. "Pero ahora deben morir."

"¡Espera, recuerda que aun estoy yo!" exclamó Mobius, colocándose frente a ellos.

"Ah si, el rey de _Aquitar_. Será fácil vencerte."

Hades y Mobius se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, antes de que el rey rompiera el momento al lanzarle un cristal de hielo al demonio, que desapareció, evitando así el ataque. Hades apareció detrás de Mobius e intentó atacarlo con sus puños, pero este lo bloqueó con los suyos y se dispuso a contra atacarlo. Se dieron un intercambio de golpes y patadas... y alguno que otro viento helado y energía oscura. La lucha iba pareja, pero luego se vio como Hades imponía su fuerza y lanzó a Mobius al aire, lanzándole uno de sus poderes malignos, mandando al rey de _Aquitar_ al suelo. Cuando Mobius se estaba levantando, Hades uso una técnica que paralizo el cuerpo de Mobius.

"¿Qué?¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el coloso de hielo con confusión.

"He sellado tus movimientos, ahora estas a mi merced." respondió Hades, acercándose a Mobius.

A lo lejos, Sapphire y Steve ven lo ocurrido y tratan de ayudar a Mobius, pero él esta muy adolorido por el ataque y ella muy agotada por su técnica para moverse. Los soldados iban a hacerle frente, pero fueron detenidos por el poder mental del demonio, sellando sus movimientos como lo hizo con su rey. Hades se acerco a Mobius, sacó sus garras y las coloco sobre el cuello del monarca.

"Esto no dolerá... bueno a mi no me dolerá." Dice Hades con arrogancia, retirando sus garras y se prepara para darle el golpe final.

Justo en ese momento, una esfera de energía oscura es lanzada en su dirección. Hades logra evitar la esfera de energía, volteando a ver a Steve con enfado. El hechicero, por su parte, estaba mirando a todos lados. Él no había sido el que lanzó esa esfera de energía, entonces ¿Quién fue?

"¡Steve!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

Una voz, una que el hechicero conocía muy bien. Todos los presentes miraron hacia encima de la cueva y vieron a otras tres personas. Sobre una saliente, ahí estaban Maya, Duncan y Alan, Steve sonrió al verlos; la caballería había llegado.

"Hey Steve, es bueno verte de nuevo." dijo Maya, alegre de encontrar de nuevo a un compañero.

"Muchachos, me alegro de verlos otra vez." respondió el joven hechicero, antes de notar que alguien faltaba. "¡Oigan!¿Y Kristal?"

"Se quedó en el barco, después de todo alguien debe quedarse a protegerlo." Le respondió Duncan con seriedad.

Los recién llegados se reunieron con Steve, Sapphire y Mobius, liberándolos de sus ataduras.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" preguntó Sapphire, mirando al joven hechicero.

"Exactamente." respondió Steve con alegría.

Duncan se alegra de ver a su discípulo feliz, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar al demonio.

"¡Escúchame Hades, Exus te ayudo la ultima vez, pero ahora te derrotare!"

"Te equivocas Duncan." dijo Hades con seriedad. "Yo no vine a pelear, yo solo vine para obtener este medallón, ahora si me disculpan, me iré, pero no sin antes darles un obsequio."

Del suelo comienzan a salir nuevamente las pequeñas criaturas en grandes cantidades. Todos tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero Alan los vio y se sorprendió al descubrir quienes eran.

"N-no puede ser… ¡¿_Heartless_?!" preguntó el humano con confusión, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Maya. "¿De que hablas?"

"¡Tengan cuidado, esas criaturas son _Heartless_! Son fáciles de derrotar pero no en estas cantidades. Si golpean tu pecho, pueden matarte."

"¿Qué dices?¡Explícate!" exclamó Mobius.

"¡No puedo ahora, se los explicare luego, solo NO dejen que los golpeen en el pecho o morirán de un golpe!"

"¡Ya escucharon!¡Mantengan extrema precaución!" exclamó Duncan, alertando a los demás.

'_Ahora entiendo porque es que mis soldados murieron a pesar de que poseían armaduras.'_ Pensó Mobius al recibir esta nueva información.

'_¿Por qué?__' _pensó Alan sin creerlo. _'¿Por qué estas criaturas están aquí? No lo entiendo... ¿Será acaso que Exus encontró una forma de controlarlos?'_

Mientras eran rodeados, Hades miraba con algo de preocupación al humano, quien había identificado a las criaturas.

'_mmm... ese humano conoce a los __Heartless__... le informare a mi amo'_ pensó el demonio, antes de hablarle a los héroes. "Fue un gusto volverlos a ver, pero debo retirarme, ¡Nos vemos!... o mejor aun, ¡Que mueran horriblemente!" y con eso Hades desaparece, dejando a los héroes luchando contra los _Heartless_.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

Varias horas después, nuestros héroes habían derrotado a todos los _Heartless_ que habían invocado y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en el castillo de Mobius, discutiendo la situación actual.

"Con los acontecimientos mas recientes, es necesario que todos los lideres de los clanes se reúnan para hablar acerca de Exus y ahora estas criaturas." dijo Mobius a sus generales marinos.

"Nosotros nos dirigimos al continente de los hechiceros a ver al _Dark Sage_." dijo Duncan con seriedad. "Los lideres de todos los clanes se dirigen hacia ahí para reunirse. ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros en nuestro barco?"

"Si, ya estamos listos para irnos, nos llevaremos a unos veinte de mis soldados, los demás se quedaran en la ciudad para defenderla de cualquier ataque." Respondió el rey con la misma seriedad de Duncan, antes de mirar a su hija. "Sapphire, tu vendrás conmigo, me has demostrado que eres una gran guerrera y necesitare tu ayuda allá."

"Si padre..." respondió la joven con alegría.

"Y tu Steve, muchas gracias por ayudarnos."

"No se preocupe, yo no hice mucho que digamos. Solo les alumbre el paso." Respondió el hechicero con algo de nerviosismo.

"Aun así, gracias."

"No hay de que..."

"Bueno, hay que prepararnos para irnos." dijo la amazona arquera. "Todos vayan al barco"

Sapphire, Mobius y sus soldados siguen a Maya a afuera del castillo, al igual que Steve. Duncan camina con ellos, pero se da cuenta de que Alan anda rezagado y pensativo, por lo que decide ir con el.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó el hechicero adulto, llamando la atención del joven.

"No, nada, solo estoy pensando..."

"¿En esas criaturas?"

"¿Los _Heartless_? Si, en ellos estoy pensando, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto."

"Espero que te equivoques." dijo Duncan, caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

Los dos caminan detrás del grupo, sin saber lo que el destino les espera y que Alan verá muchas veces a esos _Heartless_, no solo en el _Shadow Realm_, sino también en otros mundos...

Lo que tampoco no sabían nuestros héroes, era que alguien los estaba observando, y no era Exus. Una cámara con forma de insecto, no de las hechas por Jinzo, los comenzó a vigilar. Esa pequeña cámara provenía de un mundo ajeno al _Shadow Realm_. Del otro lado, un grupo de mujeres observaba la acción, confundidas del porque estaban mirando las acciones de ese joven y no de sus seres queridos que, por alguna razón, rechazaron en el pasado… hace casi siete meses.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Además de eso, otras personas observaban desde una galaxia distante los eventos que ocurrían en _Shadow Realm_. En este mundo, un grupo miraba el monitor con curiosidad, aunque este monitor se centraba en el joven humano.

"¿Ese será su líder?" preguntó una voz de una mujer.

"Si, el será el líder de la galaxia." Le respondió otra mujer en las sombras. "Debemos tener cuidado."

"No es muy apuesto que digamos, pero si es su reencarnación, vale la pena." dijo otra mujer.

"Por ahora, solo nos queda ver." decía, una vez mas, otra mujer. "Hemos hecho nuestra labor en esa galaxia, ahora solo queda ver como termina esto…hay que ver el resultado de nuestro esfuerzo…"

Y así, el grupo, que eran todas mujeres, siguieron mirando los eventos en _Shadow Realm_ y también en toda la galaxia.

**Fin del Capitulo 25**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 26:** Hey gente, soy Kristal. Al fin, hogar dulce hogar, pero es poco el tiempo que tenemos para descansar, una nueva guerra va a comenzar, una que involucra a todos en este planeta. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**El Gran Dark Sage, líder del clan Spellcaster.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	27. Cap 26: El gran Dark Sage

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

__**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 26: El gran Dark Sage, El legendario ex-Dark Magician**_

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

_En una extraña habitación, Kristal estaba tomando un baño. El lugar era extraño, su estructura no era conocida para ella. Ni en su hogar, ni en Technopolis ni en Oceantis tenían detalles como estos. Eso significa que era otra ciudad._

"_**¿Dónde estoy ahora?"**__ se preguntó la hechicera, dándose cuenta de algo extraño. __**"¿Uh?¿Porque no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?"**_

_Era cierto, la joven no podía controlar sus movimientos. Era su propio cuerpo, pero parecía que actuaba por si solo. Es como si alguien estuviera controlando su cuerpo y ella solo pudiera observar por sus ojos._

"_**Esto debe ser otro sueño… ¿Será otra predicción?"**_

_Entonces, el cuerpo de la joven salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse con ella. Mientras se secaba, caminó a un espejo, el reflejo siendo el de su propio cuerpo… aunque con diferencias._

"_**¿Uh?¿Este es mi cuerpo? Se parece… pero mis pechos no son tan grandes… y mis caderas no están así de formadas… ¿Qué pasa?"**_

"_Ahhhh, que bien se sintió el baño."_

_Kristal no podía creerlo, era su propia voz la que escuchaba, pero ella no había dicho nada. La hechicera lo pensó por un momento y llego a la conclusión de que esto era una visión del futuro y que ella lo estaba viendo desde el punto de vista de ella misma en el mismo futuro. Entonces, la joven, que llamaremos Dream-Kristal, comenzó a moverse nuevamente, retirándose la toalla y tomando unas ropas que había sobre una pequeña mesita. Se colocó las prendas sobre su cuerpo, quedándose vestidas nuevamente. Cuando se miró al espejo, la Kristal de su mente noto algo extraño en las ropas._

"_**¿Ah? Este no es mi traje."**__ Dijo la joven confundida. __**"Estas ropas se parecen… a las que Alan usa…"**_

_La joven camino nuevamente, usando una toalla para terminar de secarse el cabello, abriendo la puerta del baño. Al salir, la Kristal vio que la habitación era también diferente, pero su atención se centro en alguien que estaba en la cama._

"_**¿Alan?"**__ se preguntó ella, confundida de ver al joven._

"_¿Cómo llegue aquí?" ella escuchó hablar al joven, que estaba debajo de unas sabanas blancas. Kristal sintió que Dream-Kristal __sonreía._

"_¿Ya te despertaste, Alan-kun?"_

"_**¡¿Que?!"**__ Exclamó la hechicera. __**"¿L-le dijo Alan-kun?¡N-no puede ser!"**_

"_Kristal…" respondió el joven en susurro, parecía ya muy cansado, aunque se podía ver el gusto en sus ojos de verla, algo que causo que Kristal se sonrojara._

"_Buenos días, Alan-kun." Respondió Dream-Kristal, sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama de el. "¿Dormiste bien?"_

"_**No puedo creer que le diga a Alan 'Alan-kun'."**_

"_Eso creo… ¡Ow!" Exclamó el muchacho, llevándose una mano a su frente y dejándose caer sobre la cama._

"_No te esfuerces, gastaste mucha de tu energía." Dijo ella, colocando una mano sobre la frente del chico. "Aunque hayas dormido por tres días, aun no te recuperas."_

"_¿Tres días?¿Tanto tiempo dormí?" Preguntó confundido. La mujer solo le sonrío dulcemente._

"_Si, estabas muy cansado. Pero era normal, luego de lo que les pasó."_

"_**¿Lo que pasó?¿De que **__**están hablando?"**_

"_¿Nos estuvieron viendo todo el tiempo?" preguntó el joven con confusión._

"_Si, desde que desaparecieron hasta que regresaron… debo decir que fue muy doloroso para nosotras el verlos sufrir así sin poder hacer nada."_

"_**¿Nosotras?"**_

"_Discúlpame si te hice preocuparte demasiado." Dijo Alan, volviéndose a sentar y mirando a su regazo. La joven le respondió, abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando su delicado rostro en el hombro del joven. Kristal sentía que su rostro se incendiaba._

"_**¿L-lo esta abrazando dulcemente?"**__ preguntó la joven hechicera, sintiendo lo que su cuerpo hacía. __**"E-entonces e-el y yo somos… seremos…"**_

"_Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que regresaste y estas bien." Dijo ella, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "No se que hubiera hecho si te morías."_

"_No podía morir… o bueno, me lo había prohibido. No quería que te sintieras así." Susurraba mientras la abrazaba gentilmente. Ella se movió un poco, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de mirarlo fijamente. Al hacerlo, Kristal sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente._

"_**E-el y yo somos…"**_

"_Quería confiar en ti." Dijo la joven con tristeza. "Pero tenia miedo de que algo malo te pasara. Cuando te veía sufrir así, mi corazón se partía."_

"_Disculpa." respondió el joven con dolor, sintiéndose culpable de algo._

"_Como te dije, eso ya no importa."_

_Los dos permanecieron así un rato, riendo un poco, antes que el estomago de Alan comenzara a rugir, provocando que la chica riera a carcajadas._

"_Supongo que tienes hambre."_

"_¿No, enserio? Ni en cuenta." Dijo Alan con sarcasmo. Ella solo lo golpeo levemente en el hombro, aunque, en su estado, si le dolía de mas. "Ow. Mas cuidado, estoy delicado."_

"_Disculpa, señor delicadeza." Dijo Dream-Kristal también con sarcasmo. "Deja te traigo algo de comer."_

"_No, quiero ir a la cafetería. Estoy cansado de estar aquí en cama."_

"_¿Seguro? No creo que sea una buena idea."_

"_Si me ayudas a llegar allá, estaré bien."_

"_mmm… bueno, esta bien." __Dijo Dream-Kristal luego de pensarlo un rato. __"Deja te ayudo."_

_La joven hechicera ayudo a Alan a ponerse en pie, colocando una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico. Fue cuando el joven recordó que estaba semi desnudo. Kristal se sonrojó, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sin ropa, solo unos boxers cubrían su cuerpo._

"_**¿Q-que rayos haremos Alan y yo en el futuro?"**__ Preguntó la joven en la mente de la joven, no creyendo lo que veía._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__023-Friends in my Heart-__(__**Soundtrack: **__Kingdom Hearts)_

"_Uh… creo que será mejor ponerme algo de ropa, ¿No crees?" preguntó Alan con algo de inocencia. Cuando Dream-Kristal se dio cuenta, se sonrojó un poco, evitando mirar el cuerpo del joven._

"_Es cierto, s-será mejor que te cambies…"_

_El joven se sentó de nuevo en la cama, mientras Kristal notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a caminar, buscando la ropa limpia del joven, llevándosela para que se la pusiera. Dream-Kristal se sentó a su lado, mientras el joven se vestía a lado de ella, cuando el muchacho volteo a verla._

"_¿Tu me desvestiste?" pregunto el humano con curiosidad._

"_¡Ah! B-bueno… s-si…" dijo Dream-Kristal, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, jugando con sus dedos índice. Kristal misma sentía que se estaba sonrojando. "T-tenia que hacerlo, tu ropa esta cubierta de sangre y no podía dejar que te durmieras así. Tenia que esperar a que tu ropa se reparara sola."_

"_Entiendo…" dijo Alan, antes mirar acusadoramente a la joven. "No viste debajo de mi ropa interior ¿Verdad?" _

_Kristal sintió que su sonrojo aumentó mas aun, al igual que el de su cuerpo, mientras este movía frenéticamente sus brazos._

"_**Ahora sólo falta que lo haya hecho…"**_

"_¡N-no!¡No vi debajo de tus boxers!" __Exclamó ella, aunque luego miró hacia otro lado, jugando con sus dedos y susurrando lo siguiente. __"B-bueno, no a propósito..."_

"_**¡¿No apropósito?! E-eso significa que vi su…¡Ahhh!"**_

_Alan volteo a verla con sorpresa, parece que había escuchado lo que había dicho._

"_**Uh oh…"**_

"_¡¿Me viste desnudo?!" Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mas afirmándolo que preguntando._

"_¡Ah!" Exclamó Dream-Kristal, dándose cuenta de que no hablo tan bajo. Entonces, asintió con la cabeza, agachándola para evitar que el mirara su sonrojó, mientras Kristal no sabia que pensar. "S-si… n-no quería hacerlo a propósito. C-cuando te q-quite el pantalón, b-bueno, tus boxers vinieron con el y… ah…"_

"_**Oh cielos…"**_

_Kristal solo podía imaginarse esa escena. ¿De verdad esto es el futuro? El joven la miro con confusión, aunque sonrió un poco. Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiera hablar, Dream-Kristal volvió a hablar._

"_¡P-pero!" Exclamó la joven, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos, aunque se podía ver que aun estaba muy apenada. "¡T-te juro que te compensare!¡P-por eso p-pide lo que quieras!¡Y-yo lo haré!"_

_Los oídos de Alan se movieron un poco y Kristal sintió que algo pasaría._

"_Oh… ¿Lo que sea?" dijo Alan pícaramente, una mirada que Kristal reconocía._

"_**E-esa mirada…"**__ dijo la joven hechicera. __**"Esa mirada es… parecida a la de Steve… A-Alan es un…"**_

"_¡Pero no me puedes ver desnuda!" Exclamó Dream-Kristal, cruzándose de brazos para sentirse más segura._

"_¿Por qué no? Me viste desnudo, deberías hacer lo mismo. Es equidad."_

"_¡No es lo mismo que una mujer vea a un hombre desnudo que al revés!" Exclamó ella con pena. Alan la miro con resignación, aunque también con entendimiento._

"_Ok, esta bien, no te pediré que te desnudes, recuerda que no soy tan pervertido." Dijo Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero, acércate."_

"_¿Ah?"_

"_Tu hazlo."_

_La joven se acercó a el poco a poco, agachándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran alineados. El joven coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Dream-Kristal, antes de besarla apasionadamente. _

_Kristal sentía la sensación del beso, no creyendo lo que pasaba. Alan la estaba besando… ¡Alan la estaba besando! Esa era la prueba final que indicaba que ella y el muchacho… eran pareja…_

_Luego de algunos segundos, el joven dejó que ella respirara, mientras ella se erguía totalmente, sorprendida por la intensidad del beso que había recibido. Kristal no lo creía, estaba casi en un sueño. Nunca había besado a un hombre y sabia que lo que estaba experimentado no se acercaba a un beso normal, ya que esto era un sueño. Pero eso fue muy intenso, y si eso fue solo en el sueño, entonces el verdadero debía ser varias veces mejor._

_Ella seguía pensando en las posibilidades, no creyendo lo que había pasado, pensando en, si eso era el futuro, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ese momento? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió movimiento en su pecho, confundida por lo que sentía. Cuando bajó la mirada para ver la causa, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente._

"_**¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!"**__ Exclamó ella, sin creer lo que veía._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

_Alan la estaba sujetando por la cintura, jalándola hacia él, con su rostro en medio de sus pechos y moviéndolo de un lado al otro, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de los dotes de la mujer. Kristal sentía en su cuerpo imaginario lo que su cuerpo de sueño sentía, por lo que podía sentir, y ver, el movimiento de sus pechos, aun cuando no había nada frente a ella. Uno de sus parpados se movió rápidamente._

"_**Q-que rayos…"**_

"_Sabes Alan-kun, arruinaste el ambiente romántico en el que estábamos." Dijo Dream-Kristal, suspirando, mientras que el joven, que seguía moviendo su rostro por unos segundos más, se detuvo para responderle a la joven._

"_No puedo evitarlo." respondió el joven. "Los tenia justo frente a mi, tenia que hacerlo, mis instintos son fuertes cuando se trata de ti, tu sabes."_

"_**E-el es un pervertido como Steve…"**__ comentaba Kristal sin creer lo que pasaba, sintiendo el aliento calido del joven en su pecho. __**"Ah, e-esto se siente…"**_

"_Claaaaro…" __respondió Dream-Kristal con sarcasmo. Fue entonces cuando Kristal se dio cuenta de algo que su contraparte de sueño no hacia._

"_**E-ella no se estremece aunque **__**él esté frotándose con fuerza contra sus... mis… nuestros pechos. Significa que no es la primera vez que lo hace… ¿T-tan cercanos somos?"**_

"_Además." Volvía a hablar el joven. "Las ultimas sensaciones que recuerdo sentir eran las de las rocas, metal, puños, patadas y poderes, gracias a los Phantom Knights y a Polaris." Dijo Alan, suspirando el aroma de la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose mas relajado. "Esto es muchísimo mejor…"_

"_**¿Phantom Knights?¿Polaris?¿Quienes son ellos?"**_

"_No lo dudo…" dijo Dream-Kristal con resignación. "Al menos no puedo decirte nada ya que te vi sin ropa. Lo bueno, es que se que prefieres tocarme a mi antes que a Polaris."_

"_Mil veces."_

"_**¿Tocó a otra mujer?¿Pero que rayos?¡Alan, eres un pervertido!"**_

"_Hehe…" reía la joven con nerviosismo._

_Los minutos pasaron y el aun seguía frotando su rostro en sus pechos, algo que confundía a la joven._

"_**Llevamos veinte minutos y el aun sigue…"**__ dijo Kristal con nerviosismo, sintiendo su rostro totalmente rojo y su cuerpo temblar. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Nunca antes alguien se había frotado con tanta fuerza y por tanto tiempo contra sus senos, ni siquiera Steve, quien siempre la acosaba, ya que solo duraba unos cinco segundos, antes de que lo mandara a volar. __**"Ah… se siente extraño… pero se siente bien… ¿D-de verdad estaré acostumbrada a que Alan me haga esto siempre?"**_

"_Uh… ¿Ya acabaste?" preguntó Dream-Kristal con algo de fastidio._

"_**C-creo que si…"**_

"_Dame otros diez minutos." Respondió el joven con entusiasmo._

"_**¿Diez minutos?¡No creo resistir diez minutos mas!¡Si no se detiene, yo voy…!"**_

"_Alan-kun…" __dijo Dream-Kristal con algo de cansancio y enfado, Alan dándose cuenta de esto._

"_Ok, ok, no te enfades." Dijo el joven, soltando a la joven, dejando que ella se alejara un poco y haciendo que Kristal por fin se calmara un poco. "Bueno, vamos a la cafetería, quiero ver si los demás ya se despertaron."_

"_Algunos lo hicieron." Dijo ella, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia la puerta. "Guru Clef se despertó hace unas horas y parece que Latis no necesitaba descansar mucho. No se quien mas se hayan despertado."_

"_**¿Quiénes son Guru Clef y Latis?"**_

"_Oh, ya veo…" dijo Alan._

_Entonces, Kristal vio que su cuerpo ayudaba al joven a caminar, porque parecía que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo, y salieron de la habitación. Entonces, mientras caminaban por un pasillo, Alan rompió el silencio._

"_Hey Kristal…"_

"_¿Si, Alan-kun?" preguntó Dream-Kristal._

"_Cuando regresemos, ¿Podría volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo?" preguntó con algo de vergüenza. _

_Kristal lo miro con extrañes. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que si podía volver a restregar su cara en sus pechos? _

"_**¡No lo creo!¡El me esta pidiendo que haga algo así!¡No lo volveré a dejar!"**__ Exclamó Kristal con enfado._

"_Esta bien…"__ respondió Dream-Kristal, haciendo que la verdadera la mirara con sorpresa, si es que podía verse a si misma._

"_**C-creo que si…"**_

_Los dos seguían caminando, perdiéndose en el pasillo, mientras el lugar se volvía, para Kristal, totalmente oscuro._

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _035-Solitude _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Kristal se despertó de golpe, sentándose sobre su cama. Estaba en su alcoba en el barco que habían conseguido en el pueblo de _Zion_. Habían pasado ocho días desde que rescataron a Steve en _Oceantis_ y ahora seguían su rumbo hacia la ciudad de los hechiceros. Sin embargo, eso no pensaba la joven, que estaba respirando con dificultad, llevándose una mano a su pecho, recordando lo que había soñado.

'_¿Fue eso una predicción?¿Un sueño del futuro?'_ preguntó la joven, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo. _'No lo creo… si de verdad seremos novios ¿Cómo pasó?'_

La joven no entendía lo que pasaba. Hasta ahora, solo había tenido sueños en los que Alan luchaba contra Exus, sueños cortos y nada más. Pero este sueño fue más real, mas explicito, más…

Al mirar a su pecho, podía sentir aun al joven, su calido aliento, sus movimientos bruscos pero excitantes y el rostro de placer absoluto que tenia. Al recordar estas sensaciones, la joven se estremeció, sonrojándose mucho.

"Pervertido… Alan es un pervertido… no volveré a mirarlo de la misma manera." Dijo la joven, poniéndose de pie y usando su magia para convertir su pijama en su traje de _Dark Magician Girl_ normal. Se miró un poco, llevándose las manos a su busto, mirando todo el traje gracias a su espejo. "¿Alan pensara en cosas así cuando me ve con este traje?" preguntó la hechicera, sus mejillas volviéndose aún más rojas con ese pensamiento.

Kristal tomó varias bocanadas de aire, antes de mejor salir de la habitación y subir a la borda, donde seguramente estarían los demás. Mientras subía, podía escuchar el sonido de un combate, por lo que salio rápidamente. Al salir, vio que Alan estaba luchando contra Mobius, aunque esto parecía no ser seria. Ella recordó que, desde ayer, el humano estaba siendo entrenado por el coloso de hielo, ya que ambos manejaban el mismo elemento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _036-Normal Battle- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

La _Keyblade_ del joven cae al suelo de madera del barco, mientras Alan y Mobius se quedan quietos, mirándose para ver quien hace el siguiente movimiento. El joven decide hacerlo, corriendo hacia Mobius para tratar de golpearlo, pero este logra bloquear y esquivar todos los golpes.

"Veo que tienes buena velocidad para ser un humano..." dijo el monarca de los hielos. "Pero..."

Alan logra golpear a Mobius en el rostro, evitando que este terminara su frase. Los dos se quedan así por unos segundos, antes de que el joven se diera cuenta de que su ataque no surtió efecto en el monarca.

"... pero tus golpes son muy débiles, tu fuerza física es muy pobre." Respondió el rey, antes de golpear a Alan en el estomago, mandándolo al suelo, adolorido del golpe.

El muchacho se levanta del suelo, aun adolorido, pero aun con fuerzas. Él empieza a reunir aire congelado en su mano derecha.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

El joven extiende su mano, lanzando el ataque hacia Mobius, quien detiene el poder de hielo con una sola mano, el aire congelado fundiéndose con él.

"Yo soy el monarca del frío, ¿Crees que puedes ganarme con un hechizo de hielo tan básico?" Preguntó Mobius con algo de decepción. "Pero admito que tienes aptitudes para los poderes de hielo. Te mostraré uno, a ver si lo aprendes."

Mobius levanta su mano derecha, reuniendo energía en su cuerpo, entonces comienzan a formarse estacas de hielo en el aire a su alrededor, todos en dirección al humano. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, dichos picos son lanzados hacia Alan, quien se preparaba para contra atacar.

"_¡ICE LANCE!_"

"_¡ICE SHIELD!_"

Las lanzas de hielo salían volando en dirección al joven, chocando contra el escudo de hielo. Sin embargo, el escudo no protege todo el cuerpo, por lo que varias lanzas golpean las piernas y hombros de Alan. Al terminar el ataque, el muchacho cae al suelo, cansado. Mobius se acerca a él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)_

"El entrenamiento termina por ahora." Dijo el monarca del frío. "Veo que con unas semanas más de practica y podrás manejar mas grandes técnicas de hielo."

"¿Usted cree? No soy muy bueno en esto de la magia... empecé hace poco." Respondió Alan con escepticismo.

"No importa, ya eres bueno, entrena más y serás mejor..."

"¡Oigan ustedes dos!¿Quieren calmarse?¡El barco es de madera, recuérdenlo!" Exclamó Maya, llamando su atención.

Al voltear, se ve que varios trozos de madera fueron atravesados gracias las lanzas de hielo de Mobius, además de otros tablones congelados.

"Disculpa, creo que no preví esto." Dijo el monarca, pensando como una chica así podría hablarle de esa forma a un rey.

Kristal miraba de lejos, en especial al joven humano, sonriendo un poco y sonrojándose profundamente, esto último en contra de su voluntad.

'_Bueno, es un buen tipo. No sé si eso se hará realidad, pero espero que no sea así… bueno… no sé, la verdad quiero volver a sentir lo que pasó en el sueño… ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?¿Desde cuando me volví una pervertida?¡Maldito seas, Alan!'_

"¡Oigan!¡Ya vamos a llegar!" La voz de Steve llama desde el frente del barco, por lo que todos van al frente.

Frente a ellos, varias rocas con forma de pico sobresalen de la superficie del agua, como si fueran las puntas de montañas sumergidas.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Maya con confusión.

"Desde ayer entramos al territorio de lo que antes era el continente de los hechiceros, _Magnec_." Respondió Duncan con seriedad. "Todo el continente se fue al fondo del mar, lo único que queda de el son estos picos de montañas."

"¿Y donde esta su hogar?" preguntó Alan.

"Ahí..." dice Steve.

A lo lejos, se podía ver una enorme montaña que sobresalía del mar.

"¿Un volcán?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"No exactamente." Le responde Kristal, colocándose a su lado. "Este es _Spellian Valley_, compuesta por grandes montañas y, al centro, está nuestra ciudad, la ciudad de los hechiceros. Antiguamente esta montaña estaba tres mil metros sobre el nivel del mar, pero ahora se puede entrar al valle por barco."

"¿Porque?"

"La misma guerra que hizo que la _Royal Magical Library _tuviera que abandonar _Shadow Realm._"

"Oh…"

Mientras hablaban, el barco se acercaba a una de las paredes de la montaña. Antes de chocar, dicha pared desapareció y siguieron a través de un canal, montañas a ambos lados. Al salir del canal, podrían ver frente a ellos una gran ciudad.

"Este es nuestro hogar." Dijo Duncan, respirando el aire con felicidad. "La gran ciudad de los hechiceros; _Spellian Hegcian_."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _037-Crystal Tower- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy III)_

El interior del valle tenía forma casi ovoide, como el cráter de un volcán. Media unos cuarenta kilómetros de radio, que estaba dividido en quince por ciento de agua, y ochenta y cinco por ciento de tierra. Sobre la tierra se encontraba una gran ciudad, parecida en arquitectura a _Londres_ en el siglo diecinueve, según Alan que notaba las construcciones muy parecidas. En el centro de la ciudad se podría ver una gran montaña/castillo color blanco ya que la montaña tenía varias ventanas, torres y balcones que la hacían parecer un castillo. En la punta de dicha montaña/castillo se podría ver una gran... casa. La ciudad no era tan impresionante como _Technopolis_ u _Oceantis _en cuanto a estructura se refiere, pero era sin lugar a duda mucho más grande.

"¡Cielos!¿Esta es su ciudad?" preguntó Alan con sorpresa.

"Si, esta es, hogar dulce hogar." respondió Steve con felicidad.

El barco se fue acercando al muelle de la ciudad y lograron desembarcar en este. Al bajar, un grupo de hechiceros con trajes negros y capucha que cubría sus rostros los estaban esperando. Uno de ellos se acerco al grupo y se quito el traje, dejando ver a un hombre de unos dieciocho años, tenía una armadura roja con dorado con varias joyas de color morado, prominentes hombreras, su casco tenía forma de sombrero parecido al de Duncan, una capa roja y tenia un escudo y una espada.

"Bienvenidos, es bueno que hayan regresado." Dijo el hechicero. Steve miró al sujeto de armadura y lo reconoció, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"¡Break!¡Eres tú, amigo!"

Steve se acercó y abrazo con un brazo a su amigo; _Breaker, the Magical Warrior_, quien le respondió al abrazo con gusto.

"Steve, hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" preguntó el hechicero rojo.

"Muy bien, me hubieras visto, patee traseros varias veces, y salve al grupo de la destrucción muchas veces mas y... " Dijo Steve, mientras Alan y Kristal lo ven de lejos.

"¿Amigo de él?" preguntó el joven.

"Si, aunque no me agrada..." respondió la hechicera con enfado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo veras cuando se junten con otro amigo de él."

"Que bueno es verte nuevamente Kristal."

Los dos voltean a ver que otra de las figuras encapuchadas les hablo. Se quito la túnica y se podría ver que era una mujer.

"¡Emma!" Exclamó Kristal abrasando a su amiga, una _Magician of Faith_. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien." respondió la joven hechicera de fe. "¿Y a ti?¿Cómo te fue?"

"Muy bien, pero ahora no hay tiempo, debemos hablar con el _Dark Sage_ y decirle que..."

"No te preocupes por ello, él ya lo sabe todo. Pero aun así será mejor que vayamos a verlo."

Después del reencuentro, Duncan, Steve, Kristal, Alan, el Kuriboh, Maya, Sapphire y Mobius siguen a Break y Emma hacia la montaña/castillo. Durante el viaje, Alan podía ver a varios hechicero que reconoce; _Old Vindictive Magician_, _Gemini Elf_, _Apprentice Magician_, _Jowgen the Spiritualist_, _Witch Apprentice_, _Wynn the Wind Charmer_, y _Hiita the Fire Charmer_.

Luego de unos minutos, el grupo llegó a la base de la montaña, donde un _Skilled White Magician_ cuidaba la puerta. Ellos dejaron pasar al grupo y caminaron por un largo rato a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una escalera que los llevó a la cima. En la punta había una estructura parecida a un castillo, pero de menos altura. Caminaron hasta las puertas donde las cuidaban un _Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer_ y _una Injection Fairy Lily_. Entraron al lugar y vieron un gran salón donde se encontraban ocho figuras, siete de pie y una sentada en un trono. Una de las siete figuras se acercó al grupo y ellos fácilmente lo reconocieron.

"Maha..." dice Duncan.

"Hola nuevamente, veo que lograron llegar hasta aquí. Me alegro." dijo Maha, el _Maha Vailo_, quien los encamina hacia el centro del salón. "Nuestro maestro los espera."

Alan miró a las ocho figuras restantes y quedó impresionado; ocho de los hechiceros más poderosos de todo _Duel Monsters_ se encontraban frente a él.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

A la izquierda, un _Chaos Command Magician_, un _Chaos Sorcerer, un Legendary Flame Lord_ y un _Dark Paladin_.

A la derecha, un _Dark Magician_ rubio, un _Dark Magician of Chaos,_ y un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

Y finalmente, al centro de ellos, en un trono dorado, se encontraba a quien debían buscar, de quien había oído hablar, el mas poderoso de los _Spellcasters_ y líder del clan; el _Dark Sage_.

"Ah, bienvenidos sean, hijos míos." dijo el anciano hechicero, el _Dark Sage._

Todos los hechiceros en el salón de hincan ante él en señal de respeto, dejando solo Alan de pie.

"Maestro, hemos regresado de nuestra misión que, como ha de saber, ha sido un fracaso." dijo Duncan con tristeza.

"Lo se, pude ver todo lo ocurrido desde que salieron de aquí." respondió el sabio.

"Pero, hemos traído al humano que lleva la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su poder."

"Acércate joven humano."

Al ser mencionado, Alan se acerca al trono del anciano hechicero, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Te he visto a través de mis visiones, puedo ver que tienes un gran poder que se encuentra dormido." dijo el _Dark Sage._

"Si, maestro." respondió Duncan. "Durante nuestro viaje, hemos peleado contra enemigos poderosos al servicio de Exus y él ha mostrado grandes cualidades para el combate. Lo demostró en su lucha contra la unidad _Warrior_, en la lucha contra Escamut, contra Hades y finalmente peleó a nuestro nivel en la lucha contra Exus."

"Lo se, lo he visto y he sentido su energía." dijo el sabio oscuro, mirando a Alan seriamente. "Por si no lo sabes, me presentare a ti. Soy el _Dark Sage_, líder del clan de los hechiceros y maestro de todos los hechiceros del mundo actual, soy el líder de este grupo de hechiceros, los mas fuertes de este clan; _Royal Spellcasters._ Te diré mi nombre cuando el tiempo llegue."

"Ah…" respondió el joven, mirando al hechicero con curiosidad. _'¿Qué presentación fue esa?'_ "¿_Royal Spellcasters_?"

"Así es, soy el _Dark Sage_, líder de esta orden." Dijo el anciano, mirando a sus demás compañeros. "Preséntense ante ellos."

Los siete hechiceros que estaban alrededor del _Dark Sage_, miraron al joven con seriedad, mientras él se sentía nervioso por las miradas que ellos les daban.

"Yo doy Aleo, un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_." Dijo un hechicero cuya apariencia era idéntica a la de Exus.

"Yo soy Zeros, un _Dark Magician of Chaos_."

"_Dark Paladin_ Quarz…"

"Necrion, _Chaos Sorcerer_."

"Neru, el _Chaos Command Magician_."

"_Legendary Flame Lord_ Shirou."

"Y yo soy Marx, un _Dark Magician_." Mencionaba el hechicero parecido a Duncan, aunque sus ropas tenían algunos tonos rojos, y su cabello era rubio.

"Somos los _Royal Spellcasters_, el grupo de hechiceros mas poderosos de este mundo." Dijo el _Dark Sage_, haciendo algo para sorprender al humano frente a él; elevando su aura mágica, al igual que los otros siete miembros de la orden, demostrando su presencia mágica. Alan los miraba con asombro, él, como un fanático de los hechiceros, hallaba a ese grupo algo fantástico.

"Wow, es sorprendente." Era lo único que el humano podía decir, ya que estaba muy sorprendido, antes de recuperar la compostura. "Bueno, me dijeron que viniera a verlo y fue por eso que vine con el grupo de Duncan, Steve y Kristal. Quiero saber ¿Para que quería que viniera?" preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

"Eso se te revelara después, ahora debemos prepararnos."

"¿Prepararnos?¿Para que maestro?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"Guerra.

"¿Guerra?"

El grupo recién llegado se quedo confundido y sorprendido. Desde hace siglos que el clan _Spellcaster_ no entraba en una guerra contra alguien. ¿Contra quien seria?

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

"Así es." respondió uno de los seis hechiceros a lado del _Dark Sage_; era el _Dark Paladin_, Quarz_._ "Después de la destrucción del cuarto cristal y la reaparición de Exus, hemos detectado una gran cantidad de criaturas negras en la isla _Yang_."

"_Heartless_..." dice Alan al reconocer a las criaturas.

"Exacto." dijo otro hechicero, el Zeros, el _Dark Magician of Chaos._ "Se pueden detectar fácilmente la presencia de millones de esas criaturas en la isla y por debajo de ella. Una cantidad suficiente para traer a este mundo al caos."

"Son demasiados para ser controlados." dijo otro _Spellcaster_, el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ Aleo_._ "Fácilmente pueden destruirnos si es que solo la tercera parte nos ataca, hay que hacer algo."

"Pero, por alguna razón, esas criaturas no han salido de la isla Yang, Exus ha de estar tramando algo." dijo Neru, el _Chaos Command Magician_.

"Es por eso que debemos hablar con los lideres de los clanes." Comentaba el _Legendary Flame Lord_ Shirou con seriedad. "En estos momentos, Jinzo y su ciudad _Technopolis_ se dirigen hacia acá con los demás lideres."

"¿Qué?¿Tan rápido?" preguntó Mobius.

"Si." respondió el _Dark Magician_ rubio, Marx. "Parece ser que todos en el planeta sintieron la gran energía de Exus, es por eso que aceptaron fácilmente. Incluso los lideres de los clanes _Fiend _y_ Zombies_, enemigos nuestros, han optado por la paz e incluso aceptaron reunirse con el líder del clan _Fairy_. Esto es un hecho histórico, pero es normal si se piensa que tenemos un enemigo en común, capaz de destruirnos a todos."

"¿Qué haremos por ahora?" preguntó Kristal.

"Descansen." dice el sabio. "Descansen porque es probable que mañana lleguen los lideres de los clanes y quiero que ustedes cuatro y el humano estén presentes."

"¿Nosotros?" preguntaban Kristal, Maya y Steve.

"Si, ya que ustedes vieron y pelearon contra Exus, así que deben contarnos acerca de ello." Dice el sabio. "Por ahora, vayan y descansen. Mobius, ya que tu eres el líder del clan _Aqua_, me gustaría hablar contigo de la situación."

"Claro."

Y así, luego de unos minutos, nuestros héroes se alejan del salón principal. Saliendo del enorme mini castillo, Kristal se coloca a lado de Alan, sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Oye Alan."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el joven confundido.

"¿Quieres que te muestre el castillo?"

"¿Uh? Seguro…"

Y así, los dos jóvenes se alejan solos.

_**-Yang Island-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras tanto, en la isla oscura, las nubes negras se habían ido, pero aun así el paisaje estaba oscuro, dejando ver un paisaje muerto y frío, un bosque con árboles sin hojas y varios más que estaban podridos. Ningún ser viviente puede vivir en esa isla, a excepción de los seres de la oscuridad.

Los _Heartless_, millones de ellos, vivían ahí en la isla Yang, luchando entre si como animales salvajes. En el centro de la isla, una montaña con dos crestas estaba. En una de ellas había una torre gigante que conectaba con un puente ambas crestas, mientras que en la otra estaba un castillo oscuro. Las nubes negras rodeaban este castillo, dándole una apariencia más tétrica.

Dentro de él, sentado en su trono, Exus, el destructor, meditaba. No necesitó abrir los ojos cuando sintió una presencia, ya que sabia de quien se trataba; Hades.

"Mi señor, he vuelto con lo que me pidió." Dice Hades, haciendo reverencia a Exus y mostrando el medallón de Sapphire.

El hechicero oscuro se levanta de su trono y camina hacia el demonio, tomando el medallón y lo observándolo con detenimiento.

"Buen trabajo Hades, es por eso que eres mi mejor hombre." dijo el hechicero.

"Solo vivo para servirle, amo."

"Y serás recompensado." contestaba Exus, admirando el medallón. "Al fin, el medallón de los antiguos guerreros que sellaron a _Void_. Con esto podré recuperar uno de los objetos necesarios para revivir a _Void_ y obtener su poder."

Exus comienza a caminar hacia el balcón de su castillo.

"Hades, mira bien, con este ejercito de _Heartless_, aplastaremos a nuestros enemigos. Y con este medallón, pronto podré apoderarme de los otros mundos en esta galaxia ¡y seré un Guardián!"

"Maestro Exus, pronto nuestros deseos y ambiciones se cumplirán." dijo Hades con felicidad.

"Aquí se hace historia, la dominación de los mundos del _Nintenverse_ esta al alcance de mis manos."

Exus y Hades ríen. Sus planes están marchando a la perfección, nada puede detenerlos. La galaxia pronto será de ellos.

**Fin del Capitulo 26**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

**Preview del Capitulo 27:** Aquí Maya hablando. Los líderes se han reunido, y han comenzado a hablar para encontrar una solución. Un hecho insólito esta ocurriendo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**La Junta de los Lideres de los Clanes**__**.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	28. Cap 27: La junta de los líderes

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

**_Capitulo 27: La Junta de los líderes de los clanes._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

La noche estaba cayendo en _Spellian Hegcian_, la ciudad de los hechiceros. Aun cuando el mundo estaba siendo afectado por la perdida de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals, _el efecto en la ciudad de los hechiceros era menor debido al aura mágica que la rodeaba, aunque esto no seria para siempre. En uno de los balcones, a lado de la hechicera Kristal, Alan se encontraba mirando la puesta del sol, que era mas temprano de lo normal debido a las grandes montañas que rodean la ciudad. Mientras el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, una cierta atmosfera mágica se podía sentir y ver; pequeños destellos de luz aparecían y desaparecían en el lugar.

"Vaya, este lugar es fantástico." Dijo el humano con asombro. "No es tan grande como mi ciudad, pero tiene una atmosfera increíble, casi se puede oler la magia del lugar. Y este hermoso atardecer…"

"Así son las noches en _Spellian Hegcian_." respondió Kristal, colocándose a un lado de él. "Los destellos que vez son producidas por las auras mágicas de nosotros los hechiceros, y eso que no nos proponemos a hacerlas."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, y lo mejor es que duran toda la noche, dando un paisaje algo hermoso."

"¿Algo solamente?" respondió el muchacho confundido.

"Recuerda que me crié en esta ciudad, por lo que es normal para mi."

"Es cierto…" dijo el joven, antes de recargarse en el riel del balcón. "Aun así es increíble, no hay contaminación y el aire es muy limpio en comparación de donde vengo."

"¿Contaminación?¿Qué es contaminación?" respondió la hechicera confundida.

"Ya te había dicho; es cuando introducimos en el ambiente alguna sustancia o elemento que cause daños al ecosistema, alterando su equilibrio natural."

"Es cierto… me sorprende que ustedes los humanos traten así el ambiente de su mundo."

"Ni me lo recuerdes." Dijo Alan, deprimiéndose un poco. "Pero es porque nosotros no conocemos la magia como ustedes, que pueden convertir cualquier cosa dañina en algo útil con sólo sus hechizos."

"Sabes que no todos podemos hacer eso."

"Pero con que unos lo hagan es suficiente. Sé que no todas las especies pueden usar magia, pero no crean contaminantes que ensucian el ambiente… salvo los del clan _Machina_, pero creo son tan avanzados para convertirla en algo útil."

"Probablemente…¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?"

"¿Aquí?"

"Si, ya sabes, vivir aquí todos juntos. No sé, ya te tomo como alguien de la familia." dijo Kristal, su rostro un poco sonrojado.

"Oh, gracias por eso, no se que decir…" respondió el joven con algo de nervios. "Pero eso me recuerda a mi familia en _La Tierra. _Me pregunto como estarán ellos."

"Ya veo..." respondió la hechicera tristemente, pero luego se las arregla para sonreír. "Bueno, estoy segura de que el _Dark Sage_ encontrará una forma de llevarte a tu mundo."

"Eso espero…por cierto ¿Tu no tienes familia?"

"¿Yo? Sólo tengo a mi padre, mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo."

"Oh, lo siento, no quería recordarte algo triste." Dijo el joven con angustia.

"No te preocupes, no la conocí ya que era muy niña cuando ella murió." expresó la hechicera, recargándose en el barandal del balcón. "Mi padre me dijo que me parezco mucho a ella."

"Entiendo… ¿Y quien es tu padre?"

"Ya lo conociste hoy."

"¿Ah?¿De que hablas?"

"Mi padre… es el _Dark Paladin _Quarz, miembro de los _Royal Spellcasters._"

"Ah, ya veo… ¡¿Que?!" Respondió el muchacho con sorpresa.

"Muchos reaccionan igual que tu cuando lo saben." Dijo Kristal inocentemente. "Si, él es mi padre."

"Vaya, no creí que él lo fuera… aunque ahora veo la similitud."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Él se llama Quarz, mientras tu te llamas Kristal. Veo la similitud de gemas."

"No entiendo de que hablas, me imagino que es algo de tu mundo."

"Exacto… por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?"

"Bueno, ya tiene mucho tiempo… creo que va a cumplir mil doscientos años en unos meses."

A Alan casi le da un paro cardiaco. ¿Mas de mil años tenía el padre de Kristal?¡No lo podía creer!

"¿Cómo es eso?" respondió el joven. "¿Acaso ustedes viven tanto tiempo?¿Eso significa que tu puedes vivir también miles de años?"

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Kristal con asombro. "Sóo los que se convierten en _Royal Spellcasters_ reciben la bendición del _Dark Sage_, alargando sus vidas. Nosotros vivimos lo que un humano normal. Y no, no soy mayor de lo que aparento; voy a cumplir diecisiete en unos meses."

"Que alivio…"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No, nada… ¿Por qué se ve tan joven? No parece mayor que mi padre, que esta en los cuarentas."

"Parte de la bendición del _Dark Sage_, el tiempo le pasa mas lento a su cuerpo."

"Entiendo…" Respondió el joven, mientras formulaba una preguntó que le interesaba saber su respuesta. "¿Y tu tienes un apellido?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

La joven hechicera movió la cabeza, viendo al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

"¿Apellido?" respondió ella con algo de sorpresa.

"Si, apellido, algo que te identifica de una familia." Respondió el joven, encogiendo un poco los hombros y señalándose él mismo. "Yo, por ejemplo, soy Alan Hernández. Tengo otro nombre y apellido, pero creo que seria mejor en esta galaxia de Anime el sólo decir uno de ellos."

"Si tengo un apellido, pero…" dijo Kristal con melancolía. "Es tradición en nuestra sociedad de hechiceros el sólo decir nuestro apellido a la gente que queramos mucho, como un padre, hermano, familia, alguien a quien confiemos de verdad. Lo digo porque nuestro apellido es parte de nuestros hechizos y, si cae en malas manos, podrían usarlo de forma destructiva."

"Oh, ya veo…"

Los dos se quedan callados un rato, mientras Kristal volteaba a ver al muchacho a su lado, que veía el cielo, ahora lleno de estrellas. Los ojos de la chica parecían que destellaban un poco al mirar al joven, suspirando un poco, mientras un leve sonrojo se asentaba en sus mejillas.

"Mahoro…"

"¿Disculpa?" respondió Alan, creyendo haber escuchado algo.

"Dije que mi apellido es Mahoro…" respondió la chica, bajando un poco la mirada. _'¿Por qué le dije mi apellido? Es cierto que me agrada, ¿Pero tanto así?'_

"Kristal Mahoro…" dijo el muchacho, pensando un poco. "Raro, pero lindo nombre."

"¿Tu crees?" respondió la hechicera, algo sonrojada. "Bueno, el tuyo también es extraño. ¿Quién rayos se apellida Hernández?"

"Varios millones de personas en mi mundo." Respondió el muchacho, riendo alegremente. "Es un apellido común en la región de donde vengo."

"Me lo imagino…"

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, realmente se habían vuelto buenos amigos, aunque ciertos sentimientos se formaban en sus corazones. Alan entonces volvió a mirar al cielo, viendo las estrellas, al igual que los destellos que aparecían en la ciudad.

"Vaya, que divertido…" dijo el muchacho.

"Oye, disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda al estar juntos. Vamos, hay otros lugares que debo mostrarte..." dijo Kristal, tomando al joven del brazo y jalándolo con fuerza.

"Si, ahí voy... ¡Espera, no tan rápido!¡Ahhh!"

Y así es como Alan cae por las escaleras mas cercanas... una de mas o menos cien escalones.

"Uh… lo siento..." dijo la joven hechicera, riendo nerviosa y tímidamente.

"No te preocupes, no duele mucho...ow…" respondió el humano, sintiendo que algo se había salido de su lugar, algo que no le agradaba.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Cinco días después, entrada la mañana, el _Dark Sage_ se encontraba sentado en su trono, meditando un poco, cuando abrió los ojos lentamente.

"Han llegado..." dijo el líder de los hechiceros, sonriendo un poco.

Sobrevolando la ciudad de _Spellian Hegcian_, haciéndose visible, su castillo, se encontraba _Technopolis_, la ciudad de las maquinas, sorprendiendo a algunos de los hechiceros que no habían detectado su presencia. De la ciudad flotante, varias naves de tamaño mediano salieron, naves transporte, descendiendo en un claro a cien metros del castillo. Las naves, luego de aterrizar, abrieron sus puertas, varias criaturas del duelo de todo tipo saliendo de ellas; había monstruos tipo _Warrior, Beast-Warrior, Beasts, Fire, Rock, Thunder, Dinosaurs, Fiends, Zombies, Insects, Plants, Fairies, Machines, Dragons, Spirits, Winged-Beasts_ y _Sea-Serprents_. Con ellos estaban los líderes de los clanes, junto con sus guardaespaldas, que habían llegado a _Spellian Hegcian_.

Varios hechiceros los recibieron con cortesía y los guiaron hacia el gran salón de juntas; un enorme domo invertido, con varios palcos saliendo de las paredes como si fueran los de un teatro de opera, y en el centro, una plataforma flotaba cerca del suelo, con una bola de cristal flotando en el centro de la plataforma. Los palcos se empezaban a llenar con seres de todos los clanes, cada líder tenía a su lado dos de sus soldados, tomando sus lugares en diferentes tribunas, unas muy grandes debido al tamaño de ciertos líderes.

En el fondo del domo, en el piso redondo, se encontraba _Dark Sage_, junto con Duncan, Steve, Kristal, Maya, Alan y Kuriboh. El líder del clan _Spellcaster_ tomó su lugar, la plataforma central con la bola de cristal, mientras esta plataforma se empezaba a elevar por medio de magia varios metros en el aire. Los lideres ya se habían acomodado y el _Dark Sage_ los miró con seriedad a cada uno de ellos; por parte del clan _Machina_ vio a Jinzo, por parte de los _Warriors_ un _Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning_, _Behemoth_ por parte del clan _Beasts/Beast-Warriors_, _Vampire Lord_ por parte de los _Zombies_, _Mazera deVile_ de los _Fiends,_ _Archlord Zerato_ por parte de los _Fairies,_ _Mobius the Frost Monarch_ de los _Aqua/Fish,_ _Thestalos the FireStorm Monarch_ por los _Fire_; _Zaborg the Thunder Monarch_ del clan _Thunder_; del clan _Rock_ estaba un _Granmarg the Rock Monarch_, _Insect Queen_ por parte de los _Insects/Plants_, un _Yata Garatsu_ de los monstruos _Spirits, Dark Tyrano_ de los _Dinosaurs_ y las _Harpy Lady Sisters _de las _Winged Beasts_.

Alan se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos lideres; el del clan _Dragons_, que había escuchado que era el _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, pero habían venido un _Luster Dragon_ y un _Lord of Dragons_. Al menos ese clan tenia representantes, sin embargo, de parte de _Sea-Serprents/Reptiles _clan no había nadie.

"Creo que falto el de las _Sea-Serpents_ y _Reptiles_." Mencionaba el humano a Kristal, quien solo sonríe un poco.

"No, ahí esta." Le respondió la hechicera, apuntando a la tribuna vacía… que ya no estaba vacía, había algo ahí, era...

"¿Una _Sinister Serpent_?" Respondió el joven confundido. "¿El líder del clan _Sea-Serprents/Reptiles es una Sinister Serpent_?¿Como algo tan débil puede ser el líder de un clan?"

La _Sinister Serpent_ voltea a ver a Alan con enfado, mientras sus ojos emiten un destello carmesí, lanzando un poderoso impulso de aire contra el joven quien, al no darse cuenta, recibió el ataque y cayó al suelo, para luego voltear y mirar a la serpiente con asombro.

"Tonto, no debes burlarte si no sabes." dijo la serpiente en un tono de enfado.

"¿Qué?¿Qué dices?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"¡Yo soy el regidor del océano, el _Ocean Dragon Lord- Neo Levia Daedalus_!" Exclamó la serpiente, su voz no parecía de alguien de su tamaño. "Tomé este cuerpo prestado debido a que mi cuerpo original era demasiado grande para entrar a este salón. Mi cuerpo se encuentra en el fondo del mar aquí en la ciudad. Te aconsejo que no te burles de nosotros, ¡¿Entendiste niño?!"

"¡Como el cristal!¡Si señor, si señor!" exclamó el humano muy asustado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)_

El _Dark Sage_ tosió un poco, llamando la atención de todos los demás lideres.

"Bueno, empecemos esta junta." Dijo el hechicero con seriedad. "Los he reunido aquí para hablar de esta amenaza que intenta apoderarse de este mundo. Como muchos ya han de saber, Exus ha revivido y ahora esta planeando atacarnos."

"¿Cómo sabemos que nos atacaran?" preguntó Thestalos, líder del clan _Fire._

"Eso es indudable." respondió el anciano. "Además, hemos detectado varias energías en la isla _Yang_, energías que pertenecen a unas criaturas conocidas como Heartless y que, gracias a este muchacho, sabemos que pueden quitarnos nuestras almas" dijo el _Dark Sage_, señalando al joven humano. "Debo decirles que esas criaturas son millones, fácilmente nos pueden derrotar por separado."

"Eso no hay que decirlo..." dijo Zaborg, monarca del trueno. "Mi reino fue atacado por esas criaturas hace unos días y, aunque logramos derrotarlas, el daño a nuestra ciudad fue enorme."

"El nuestro también." hablaba una de las _Harpy Sisters._ "Nuestra ciudad en las montañas fue atacada por esas criaturas. Afortunadamente, gracias al terreno donde esta situada, teníamos mas ventaja y ganamos sin tantos problemas."

"Lo ven mis amigos, esta situación es critica." Hablaba nuevamente el _Dark Sage_. "Exus ha empezado a moverse y no podemos perder tiempo. Hay que actuar y pronto."

"Pero no sabemos que tan fuerte es Exus ahora." comentaba Zerato, líder del clan _Fairy._

"Yo si lo se..."

Todos voltean a ver a _Vampire Lord_, líder de los zombies. Alan notó que ese sujeto era algo joven para ser un líder, ya que los demás, a excepción de las _Harpy Lady Sisters_, se veían de más edad. ¿Como era posible?

"¿A que te refieres?" respondió Mazera, líder del clan _Fiend._

"Yo lo se porque el mismo Exus nos atacó."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Exclamó la _Sinister Serpent_.

"Si, fue poco después de la destrucción del cuarto cristal." Dijo el _Vampire Lord. _"Un día después de que sentimos la destrucción del cristal, el hechicero llegó volando a nuestra ciudad oculta. Atacó varias veces a nuestros habitantes, causando muerte y destrucción por donde pasaba. Mi padre, el _Vampire Genesis_, se enfrentó a él en combate y, por un momento, parecían parejos. Sin embargo, Exus comenzó a jugar con el... hasta que, finalmente, lo mató. Justo después, juntó mucha energía entre sus manos y la arrojo a nuestro castillo, que explotó con gran fuerza, llevándose con el toda la ciudad, no quedo nada ni nadie de lo que era nuestro reino. Por fortuna, mi prometida, la _Vampire Lady_ y yo fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre."

Todos ahí se quedaron pensativos, murmurando entre si. Entonces, Jinzo comenzó a hablar.

"Yo puedo corroborar eso." Dijo la maquina. "Cuando llegamos a la ciudad de los _Zombies_, nos sorprendimos de ver solamente los escombros de esta y un gran cráter de unos tres de radio en el centro. Buscamos en los alrededores para buscar sobrevivientes y los encontramos a veinte kilómetros al norte, donde nos enteramos de lo ocurrido."

"Si eso le hizo a los Zombis, uno de los clanes mas numerosos, entonces ¿Que posibilidades tenemos de vencer?" dijo el _Dark Tyrano_, líder del clan _Dinosaur_.

"Si las hay, Exus puede ser poderoso pero no invencible." hablóde nuevo Jinzo con autoridad.

"¿De que hablas? Explícate" preguntó Granmarg, monarca de la roca.

"Es algo que vio el _Vampire Lord_." Habló el líder del clan _Machina_, volteando a ver al vampiro. "Diles lo que viste."

"De acuerdo." Dijo el muchacho murciélago. "Es algo que vi en su brazo derecho antes de pelar con mi padre; yo vi que Exus sangraba."

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras salir del _Vampire Lord._ ¿Será cierto?

"¿Es eso cierto?¡Contesta!" Exclamó Behemoth, líder del clan _Beast-Warriors,_ exigiendo una respuesta rápida.

"Si, estoy casi seguro, esa herida no se la hizo mi padre." Contesto el _Vampire Lord._

"Yo también me sorprendí." Dijo Jinzo. "Cuando me dijo eso, fui inmediatamente al _Earth Temple_. Entre los escombros, pude observar un rastro de sangre en dirección a la ciudad de los _Zombies_. La examiné y pude determinar que la sangre era parecida a la muestra que tenia de Exus de hace trescientos años, lo cual me indica que..."

"¿Esa sangre era de Exus?" preguntó Yata del clan _Spirit_ con asombro.

"Exacto, mi emplumado amigo..."

Nuevamente, varias conversaciones se dieron a cabo entre los líderes al escuchar esa revelación. Entonces, Exus, el invencible, no era tan invencible que digamos. La esperanza de los líderes se había renovado.

"Vaya, entonces es posible derrotar a Exus el invencible." dijo el _Black Luster Soldier_ del clan _Warrior._

"Podemos hacerlo si lanzamos un ataque frontal entre todos los clanes." comentaba Mobius.

"Si ahora nos unimos, podremos ganarle. Es ahora o nunca." hablaba la serpiente, alias _Neo Levia Daedalus_.

Las voces de los líderes se escuchaban por todo el salón, mientras los hechiceros se miraban unos a otros. La junta había sido un éxito hasta que...

"No cuenten con nosotros..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al que dijo eso; era el _Lord of Dragons_, representante del líder del _Dragon _clan.

"¿De que hablas?¿No ves la situación en la que estamos?" respondió el rey de las hadas, Zerato.

"Nosotros no vinimos a unirnos a su batalla, solo vinimos para ver que era lo que iban a hacer ante esta situación." Respondió el señor de los dragones con frialdad. "El clan _Dragon_, el mas poderoso de este mundo, solo atacará si es atacado. Solo los débiles como ustedes hacen estos pequeños planes de alianza para vencer a un enemigo en común."

"¿Qué dijiste?¿Débiles?" respondió Mazera, líder de los demonios, con enfado.

"¿Tratas de probarnos?" respondió el Dark Tyrano del clan _Dinosaur_.

"No es el momento de ser orgullosos, debemos unirnos para vencer a Exus, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?" respondió Thestalos, líder del clan _Fire._

"¡Entonces vengan a nuestra ciudadela y convenzan a nuestro líder, el gran Blue Eyes!" Exclamó el _Lord of Dragons. _"Veamos si son tan valientes como dicen."

"¡Claro!¡Iremos y traeremos a ese dragón a rastras!" respondió una de las Harpy Lady Sisters con arrogancia.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó el _Dark Sage_, terminando así la discusión. "No nos precipitemos. Necesitamos a los líderes aquí para entablar un plan de ofensiva. Yo mandaré a mis hechiceros a convencer al líder de los dragones. ¿Les parece?"

"Me parece buena idea." dijo Yata de los _Spirits_.

"Si, que los hechiceros, enemigos mortales de los dragones, lo convenzan." respondió el Black Luster Soldier.

"Bien esta decidido, formaré al equipo que ira a la ciudad de los dragón." dijo el _Dark Sage_, volteando a ver a los que estaban detrás de él. "Duncan, Steve y Kristal, ustedes irán junto con Break, Zam y Zeros a buscar al líder de los dragones y convencerlo. Alan, tu iras también."

"¿Yo?" respondió el humano confundido.

"Así es, prepárate, saldrán de inmediato."

"Si, maestro." Respondían los hechiceros mencionados con respeto, saliendo del salón.

"Bien, que los hechiceros vengan, no podrán hacer nada." dijo el Lord of Dragons con frialdad mientras salía del salón de juntas. "Regresaré a mi ciudad y los guiare a ella."

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Exus, el líder del castillo y su fiel seguidor, Hades, bajaban unas escaleras muy largas. Luego de seguir bajando, llegaron al sótano del castillo, donde el demonio, confundido, volteó a ver a su señor.

"Disculpe maestro pero ¿Qué hay aquí?" preguntó Hades.

"Tu no lo sabes ya que no estuviste tanto tiempo encerrado en el castillo como yo, pero te diré que aquí hay un objeto indispensable para la dominación de este mundo." respondió Exus con seriedad.

"Pensé que era el medallón..."

"No, el medallón de los antiguos es el objeto necesario para abrirla puerta."

"¿Qué puerta?"

"Esta, la puerta sellada de los antiguos doce."

Frente a ellos, al llegar al fondo del sótano, había una gran puerta de siete metros de alto por tres de ancho, con varias figuras y letras escritas en su superficie.

"Esta puerta contiene el objeto que busco y que he deseado en mas de trecientos años de vida." dijo el hechicero oscuro, acercándose a la puerta.

Exus colocó el medallón en la puerta y esta comenzó a brillar, mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar con fuerza. El temblor terminó tan rápido como empezó, así como el brillo de la puerta, que comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

"Entremos..." dijo Exus, caminando hacia el frente, con Hades siguiéndolo de cerca.

Al entrar, ven un pequeño salón cuadrado; todas las paredes, el piso y el techo tienen las mismas figuras y letras que la puerta, además de varias líneas apuntando a un pedestal en el centro, donde había una pequeña caja de oro. Exus se acerca a la caja, saborea el momento mientras el hechicero la toma, levantándola para verla bien. La muestra a Hades para que la vea, la comienza a abrir y ven lo que hay en su interior; un anillo dorado con una piedra verde, que tenia algunos puntos negros en su interior.

"E-Ese es..." tartamudeaba Hades al ver el anillo.

Exus toma el objeto y lo levanta para verlo bien, mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas evidente.

"Si, al fin, _Gemini Zodiacal Ring, _la primera pieza en el rompecabezas que llamo dominación universal." dijo Exus con alegría. "Con este anillo, podré dominar la galaxia entera."

El hechicero oscuro se coloca el anillo en el dedo índijo de la mano derecha y este comienza a brillar intensamente en un color verde esmeralda.

"Con esto nuestra victoria esta asegurada, ¡Teman, criaturas de _Shadow Realm_!¡una nueva era de oscuridad comienza ahora!"

Exus levanta su mano derecha para contemplar el anillo, que brillaba con toda su fuerza. Una nueva era de oscuridad había comenzado...

**Fin del Capitulo 27**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 28:** ¡Hey todos, aquí Alan! Yo y un grupo hemos ido a la ciudad de los dragones en el polo norte del mundo. Cielos, que gran ciudad… en ruinas. Un gran dragón nos ataca, ¿Qué? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**Dragnarok, la ciudadela de los dragones**__**.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	29. Cap 28: Dragnarok, Ciudad de Dragones

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 28: Dragnarok, La Ciudadela de los Dragones**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Justo después de terminar la junta, Duncan, Steve, Kristal, Alan y el _Lord of Dragons_ estaban fuera del salón de reuniones, esperando a que sus otros compañeros de grupo llegaran. Su misión era el ir a la ciudad de los dragones, situada en un punto especifico en el polo norte del planeta. Alan se preguntó muchas cosas, ¿Cómo seria una ciudad de dragones?¿Que hacen para divertirse?¿Para comer? Muchas preguntas venían a su mente. Sin embargo, cuando volteó a ver a Kristal, notó que esta estaba algo nerviosa y preocupada.

"¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó el joven con algo de preocupación, llamando la atención de su compañera.

"No, nada..." respondió la hechicera, aunque era evidente que mentía, aunque el joven decidió no seguir preguntándole.

"Bueno, como sea." Dijo el humano con tranquilidad, colocando sus manos en su nuca. "Me gustaría conocer a los otros integrante que van a venir con nosotros."

"A mi no, no quiero ver a Zam otra vez..."

"Vaya Kristal, siempre así de mal humorada."

La joven hechicera se pone helada al escuchar la voz. Al voltear hacia atrás, ambos jóvenes ven a tres hechiceros acercándose a ellos; Break, el _Breaker the Magical Warrior_; Zam, un _Blast Magician_; y Zeros, un _Dark Magician of Chaos_, miembro de los _Royal Spellcasters_. El _Blast Magician_ sonríe al ver a la _Dark Magician Girl_, mientras esta se cruza los brazos inconcientemente.

"Gusto verte de nuevo, Kristal." dijo Zam con inocencia.

"No digo lo mismo." respondió la joven con cierto mal humor, mientras otro hechicero se acercaba detrás de ella, aunque no le estaba haciendo caso a la mujer.

"¡Zam!¡Gusto en verte de nuevo!" Exclamó Steve, reuniéndose con sus dos amigos de la infancia para conversar. Alan y Kristal los ven desde lejos, mientras que el humano voltea a ver a la hechicera.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó el joven, Kristal suspirando de resignación.

"Es Zam, un _Blast Magician_." respondió la joven. "Es bueno usando su guadaña como arma para atacar y defenderse, aunque no conoce muchos hechizos como los demás _Spellcasters_. En un buen guerrero…"

"¿Y porque no te cae bien?"

"Por algo que hicieron hace unos tres años. Él y Break son iguales a Steve."

"¿Iguales?"

"Si, son unos pervertidos. De hecho a ellos tres se les conoce como los tres _Ero Magicians_."

"¿Y que fue lo que te hicieron?"

El rostro de la joven se volvió rojo al recordar lo que había pasado hace tiempo.

"No quiero hablar de eso..." respondió Kristal avergonzada, mientras Alan solo se encogía de hombros.

"Como quieras."

Mientras seguían conversando, el _Lord of Dragons_ se ponía frente a todos.

"Muy bien, ¿Ya están todos reunidos?" preguntó el hechicero al servicio de los dragones. "Bien, nos iremos a la ciudadela de los dragones, aunque apareceremos a varios kilómetros de distancia. Aunque ustedes no lo merezcan, les diré mi nombre; me llamo Diland."

'_¿Qué no lo merecemos? Pero si el también es un hechicero.'_ piensa Alan con fastidio.

El hechicero Diland sacó una extraña roca de su traje y la alzó al cielo. Un brillo carmesí los rodeó completamente, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

_-Lugar: Polo Norte.-_

_-A doscientos kilómetros al norte de Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

En medio de un claro cubierto de nieve y hielo, un leve destello se vio en el paisaje helado, donde el grupo apareció de la nada, sintiendo casi de inmediato el ambiente helado del lugar.

"¡Que frío!" Exclamó Kristal, temblando por la baja temperatura.

"¿Te calentamos, Kristal?" preguntaban los tres hechiceros, haciendo que la joven se colocara detrás del humano de _La Tierra._

"¡Aléjense! Prefiero que Alan me caliente." Dijo la hechicera, causando un gran sonrojo en el joven mencionado. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, la joven se sonrojó también.

Mientras ellos discutían, Duncan miraba el lugar.

"Estamos en el polo norte." Comentaba el hechicero.

"¿En el polo norte?¿Cómo?" preguntó Steve confundido.

"La roca que trae Diland nos transportó aquí." respondió Zeros, el _Dark Magician of Chaos_, con tranquilidad.

"Así es, fue la roca." comentaba Diland con algo de arrogancia. "Vamos, la ciudadela de los dragones esta a dos días de aquí."

"¡¿Dos días?!" Exclamó Kristal sin creerlo. "¡¿Por qué no nos transportaste hasta allá?!"

"Es para evitar un ataque sorpresa, así que no te quejes y comienza a caminar."

"¿No podemos regresar por algo mas abrigador?" preguntó la hechicera con esperanzas.

"La roca solo tiene el poder para transportarnos una vez ida y vuelta. Esto es para prevenir cualquier invasión a la ciudad por parte de ustedes."

"¿No son muy desconfiados?" preguntó Alan.

"Silencio y sigue caminando."

El grupo comenzó su viaje a través de la nieve, agradecidos porque no estuvieran en una tormenta invernal. Ninguno de los hechiceros tenía frío debido a sus trajes abrigadores. Sin embargo, la joven hechicera sentía mucho frío, algo que llamo la atención de Alan, quien había cerrado su chamarra azul para conservar el calor.

"¿Por qué no conviertes tu ropa en algo mas abrigador?" preguntó el humano confundido.

"No puedo transformarla porque no tengo la ropa conmigo." respondió la hechicera con frío.

"¿De que hablas?"

"No convierto mis ropas, solo transporto las que tengo guardadas en un cristal, como en donde metimos todas las cosas que compré en _Technopolis_. Sin embargo, dejé toda mi ropa en _Spellian Hegcian_, no creía que la necesitaría."

Alan seguía mirándola mientras ella temblaba de frío, y era normal, después de todo estaba usando ropas muy reveladoras y para nada abrigadoras. El joven se detuvo, quitándose la mochila que tenia en la espalda, haciendo que la hechicera se detuviera también con curiosidad. De la mochila azul que usaba, Alan sacó unos pantalones deportivos, o pants, color azul, además de otra chamarra como la que tenia, solo que mas larga, antes de ofrecérselos a la joven.

"Toma, esto te mantendrá caliente." Dijo el joven humano, mientras ella la miraba con sorpresa.

"¿Cuántas cosas tienes en esa mochila?" preguntó ella con confusión.

"Solo traigo un cambio de ropa, y una que otra cosa que traía conmigo cuando fui a la convención, el mismo día en el que llegué a este mundo."

"Ya veo…" dijo la joven, algo sonrojada. "G-gracias…"

Kristal tomó las prendas y se las colocó sobre su traje de hechicera. El pantalón deportivo azul le quedaba algo grande, pero sobre sus botas y falda quedaba bien. Sin embargo, la chamarra azul le quedó demasiado grande para su gusto, con las mangas cubriendo sus manos por completo. Alan rió nerviosamente.

"Creo que no te queda esa chamarra." Dijo el joven, quitándose su propia chamarra azul. "Toma esta, es mas corta, además de que ya esta algo tibia por mi calor corporal."

"Gracias." Respondió Kristal, nuevamente sonrojándose aún más, quitándose la chamarra grande y cambiándola por la más chica, colocándosela sobre el cuerpo. "¡Que bien!¡Ya no tengo tanto frío!"

"Que bueno." respondió el muchacho, colocándose la otra chamarra azul mas grande. Fue en ese momento en el que Kristal, se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Alan, cosa que lo confundió un poco.

"¿Te parece bien si caminamos así? De esa forma no tendremos frío." Dijo la hechicera con algo de sonrojo.

"Uh… esta bien…" respondió el humano, dándose cuenta de algo que podría calentarlos un poco mas. "Oye, ahora que lo pienso, esta chamarra que uso es muy grande y flexible. Si te parece, podríamos usarla los dos."

"¡¿Ah?! B-bueno, s-si tu quieres…"

Con esto dicho, el joven se soltó del abrazo de Kristal a su brazo izquierdo, además de quitarse esa parte de la chamarra y colocar a la hechicera debajo de ella, pasando su propio brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ahora que los dos estaban usando la chamarra azul y flexible, sentían que el calor estaba incrementando, aunque esto era también parte por lo apenados que estaban.

Y así continuaron su marcha.

Tiempo después, mientras el grupo seguía caminando, Alan, aun usando la chamarra azul junto con Kristal, se voltea a ver a Duncan para preguntarle algo.

"Oye, me he preguntado todo el viaje." Dijo el joven humano ."¿Cómo es una ciudad de dragones?¿Acaso viven como las otras civilizaciones?"

"No lo se... nunca he visto a los dragones de cerca." Respondió Duncan con seriedad.

"Yo te diré como viven." Contestaba Diland. "Los dragones no viven como las otras civilizaciones, de hecho, la ciudad no la construyeron ellos. Se rigen por un líder que dice lo que se debe de hacer y lo que no. El poder es todo, no como en otras ideas como la sabiduría o técnicas. Aquí es poder."

"¿No la construyeron ellos?¿Entonces quien fue?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad.

"Ya verán cuando lleguemos."

Luego de dos días de caminar, el grupo llego al borde de una gran montaña, donde Diland se detuvo.

"Hemos llegado…"

Al mirar abajo, el grupo vio un valle congelado, y este, se encontraba una gran ciudad, más grande y avanzada en tecnología que cualquiera de las ciudades más grandes y avanzadas de _La Tierra_.

Pero no era una prospera y llena de gente. La ciudad estaba completamente devastada, destruida casi parcialmente, ruinas de edificios gigantes por doquier. En el centro, una torre _enorme_, de unos dos kilómetros de alto por casi quinientos metros de ancho, adornaba el paisaje. Innumerables dragones se encontraban volando los cielos de la ciudad, unos posados sobre los techos de los devastados edificios y varios otros luchando entre si.

"La ciudad de los dragones, _Dragnarock._" Dijo Diland con seriedad.

"Wow… ¿Pero como?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

"Te responderé; anteriormente, hace unos cinco mil cuatrocientos años, antes de la llegada de _Void_, una civilización humana muy avanzada se estableció en este valle y crearon esta ciudad con edificios sumamente resistentes. Esos humanos capturaron dragones para hacer experimentos con ellos y tratar de manipularlos. En ese entonces, los dragones se encontraban volando por todo el globo, sin ningún orden. Cuando se dieron cuenta de los planes de los humanos, que era el controlar a todos los dragones, estos inmediatamente atacaron con toda su fuerza esta ciudad. Una guerra increíble se desató en los cielos de esta ciudad. Los dragones usaban su fuerza, mientras los humanos usaban tecnología; cañones, mísiles, maquinas voladoras. La batalla fue increíble y pareja, pero los dragones demostraron el porque son la raza mas poderosa de _Shadow Realm_ y exterminaron a todos los humanos. Los dragones se dieron cuenta que este lugar era perfecto para hospedarse y decidieron tomar la ciudad. Prácticamente la ciudad no sufrió mucho daño durante la batalla debido a la resistencia de sus estructuras, pero con el tiempo se fueron debilitando. La ciudad es así ahora, muerta y llena de dragones, demostrando la superioridad del poder sobre la tecnología, sabiduría y hechicería."

"¿Una civilización humana?¿Aquí?" preguntó Kristal.

"Así es... esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Vamos abajo, debemos entrar a ese edificio gigante."

Bajaron la montaña y, luego de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad. Caminaron por las calles y, durante todo el trayecto, varios dragones volaban y los miraban con desconfianza. Muchos intentaron atacar, pero se retiraban al ver a Diland con ellos. Varios minutos después, llegaron a la base de la torre, entrando a ella, aunque no había puertas.

"¿Cómo subiremos hasta arriba? Dudo que haya ascensores..." preguntó Steve con confusión.

"Los ascensores son para débiles. Usare la roca nuevamente." dice Diland, mostrando la roca que estaba totalmente recargada. Antes de que Kristal hablara, el hechicero se le adelanto. "Al entrar a esta torre, la roca se recarga por completo."

"Hum…" respondió Kristal, haciendo un puchero.

Con otro destello, el grupo desaparece del lugar, solo para volver a reaparecer en un cuarto totalmente oscuro.

"¿Alguien enciende la luz?" preguntó Zam.

El cuarto se ilumina de repente, cegando a todos los presentes.

"¡Avisen!"

"Calla, estamos frente a mi señor." Comentaba Diland.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Al voltear, todos los hechiceros voltean a ver un gran dragón, enorme dragón, color blanco y azul con tres cabezas. Alan lo distinguió inmediatamente.

"Un _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, p-pero es mucho mas grande que el que conozco..."

En efecto, el dragón de ojos azules era mas grande que el que el joven conocía, siendo quizás el doble de tamaño. La enorme bestia de tres cabezas mira a los hechiceros con desconfianza, antes de mirar Diland.

"Diland, ¿A quien te atreves a traer a mi presencia?" Preguntó el enorme dragón, usando telepatía. "¿Hechiceros? Sabes muy bien que no esta permitido traer a los hechiceros a esta ciudadela, así como el castigo por esa acción; la muerte."

Una de las tres cabezas, la derecha, comienza a reunir energía celeste en su boca, señalando a Diland, quien solo se arrodilló ante su señor.

"Lo se, maestro, pero ellos han venido porque quieren pedir nuestra ayuda." Respondió el hechicero.

"¿¡Ayuda!?" La energía de la boca del dragón desaparece de inmediato. "¿Ellos vienen a pedir nuestra ayuda?¡No me hagas reír!¿Creen que me rebajaría a ayudar a seres mas débiles que yo?¿Después de lo que nos hicieron hace seis mil años?¡Lárguense si no quieren que los elimine!"

Al escuchar esto, Alan voltea a ver a Duncan confundido.

"¿De que habla?" preguntó el humano, mientras el hechicero no apartaba la vista del dragón.

"Hace seis mil años, los dragones y los hechiceros tuvieron una disputa por el territorio. Antiguamente, donde esta ahora _Spellian Hegcian_, era un valle o santuario para los dragones y estos vivieron por todo el continente _Magnec_. Los hechiceros llegaron y tomaron las tierras, desterrando a los dragones, quienes tuvieron que vivir en montañas alejadas, pero nunca encontraron lugar para toda su raza, por eso es que se encontraban en todo el globo, hasta hace cinco mil cuatrocientos años, cuando llegaron aquí. Anteriormente ellos no eran tan fuertes como los de ahora."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamó el dragón con odio. "Aun recordamos muy bien lo que su raza de hechiceros nos hicieron, ¿Y aun así quieren nuestra ayuda? Pronto, los dragones dominaremos este mundo y nuestro primer objetivo serán ustedes y su patética ciudad."

Los hechiceros le regresan la mirada de odio al dragón cuando este menciono la posible destrucción de _Spellian Hegcian._

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" preguntó Zam.

"No es una amenaza, es una promesa." Respondió el enorme dragón seriamente.

"¡Basta!"

Al exclamar esto, Steve, Break y Zam se lanzan hacia el dragón, mientras sus maestros los miraban con preocupación y asombro.

"¡No!¡Esperen!" Exclamó Zeros con sorpresa.

"¡Estupidos!¡Van a morir!" exclamó Duncan.

Los tres hechiceros se lanzan contra el gran dragón, quien no se muestra preocupado.

"¡Nos ayudaras por la fuerza!" Exclamaban los tres, reuniendo energías para sus ataques, mientras el dragón solo los miraba con aburrimiento.

'_¡Estupidos!'_

"_¡SOLAR EXPLOSION!"_

"_¡BLASTING SCYTE!"_

"_¡BREAKER BLADE!"_

Los tres ataques golpearon de lleno al gran dragón, creando una gran explosión, pero este ni siquiera pestañeo aun por la fuerza del ataque, sorprendiendo a los hechiceros.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"¡Se los regreso!" Exclamó el dragón, una de sus bocas lanzando un poderoso rayo blanco que los hechiceros apenas lograron esquivar, pero la onda de choque fue suficiente para mandarlos al suelo con fuerza. La otra boca del dragón se iluminó y soltó otro rayo blanco, a punto de golpear a los tres hechiceros. Antes de que los golpeara, Duncan y Zeros aparecieron frente a ellos.

"_¡DOUBLE HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!"_

Ambos hechiceros crearon un campo de energía que los protegió del ataque del dragón blanco. Sin embargo, otra de las cabezas se unió al ataque, lanzando otro rayo que chocó contra el escudo. Ambos hechiceros apenas podían mantenerse en pie ante tal fuerza de ataque.

"Aun no uso todo mi poder." dijo la ultima cabeza del dragón, que empezó reunir energía como las demás.

Sin embargo, varias esferas de energía pequeñas y una bola de hielo lo golpearon en el rostro. No le hizo daño, pero fue lo suficiente para que las otras dos cabezas detuvieran el ataque. Al cancelar sus ataques, Kristal y Alan corrieron hacia sus amigos para ver si estaban a salvo.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, lo estamos..." respondió Zeros, el _Dark Magician of Chaos_.

"Se salvaron de mi ataque, pero ahora verán mi verdadera fuerza." comentaba el dragón, mientras los hechiceros se ponían en guardia.

"¿Qué tan fuerte es este dragón?" preguntó el humano con curiosidad.

"Los rumores dicen que es mas fuerte que Exus." Respondió Duncan, sorprendiendo al joven.

"¿Mas fuerte que Exus?¿Y nos aventamos a esa cosa para intentar atacarlo?" preguntó Steve con asombro y perplejidad.

"Si... y fue estúpido." Le respondió Kristal con fastidio.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo Alan. "Si es tan fuerte ¿Por qué no lo derrotó hace trescientos años?"

"Porque el clan dragón no participó en esa guerra."Respondió Zeros. "Solo Escamut peleó, pero los demás dragones no se metieron. Este dragón tiene el don de la eterna juventud, ha regido a los dragones desde hace mas de nueve mil años. Antiguamente era el llamado _Five God Dragon_, pero este murió hace diez mil años, durante una _Galaxian War_ antigua. Como cada cinco mil años ocurre una _Galaxian__ War_, este dragón ha visto dos guerras hasta ahora."

"Ya veo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Kristal.

"Pelear, ¿Qué mas?" respondió Break.

Los hechiceros se disponían a pelear y obligar al _Blue Eyes_ a acompañarlos. Pero entonces, Alan comienza a caminar hacia al dragón, ninguno entendía el porque.

"¿Qué haces?¿Quieres que te maten?" preguntó Zeros.

"Esperen, necesito hablar con el primero." comentaba Alan, siguiendo caminando.

"¿Estas loco?¡Te comerá vivo!" exclamó Zam.

"Déjame intentarlo." Respondió el joven, ignorando los gritos de sus amigos.

Se detuvo a varios metros del dragón y lo miro a los ojos. El dragón de ojos azules no hizo ningún movimiento, solo miro al joven detenidamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿Quieres atacarme tu también? Esas ropas son muy extrañas para un hechicero." Comentaba el enorme dragón con algo de curiosidad.

"Yo no soy un hechicero de este mundo." Respondió el muchacho con seriedad. "Me llamo Alan Hernández, provengo de _La Tierra_. Soy un humano."

"Así que un humano, ¿eh? Hace ya milenios que no pruebo la carne humana."

"No vengo a pelear, vengo a convencerte de que nos ayudes."

"¿Qué los ayude?¿Y cómo me convencerás para que los ayude?"

Alan hace aparecer su _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mostrándosela al enorme dragón.

"Con esto…"

El _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ se acerca a Alan, la cabeza de en medio sólo a dos metros del muchacho, fácilmente podría tragárselo si quisiera. Las otras dos cabezas también se acercan para observar el objeto con más detenimiento, asombrándose al reconocerlo

"Supongo que sabes que es esto, suponiendo que has vivido casi diez mil años." Dijo Alan con seguridad. "Según la leyenda que me contó el _Dark Sage_ en mi estancia en _Spellian Hegcian_, el portador de la _Chaos Keyblade_ es el elegido de mantener esta galaxia a salvo durante una _Galaxian War_, igual a la que participó el _Five God Dragon_, tu antecesor. Es probable que el despertar de Exus tenga que ver con el inicio de las guerras. ¿Quieres participar y arriesgar tu vida?¡Como el guerrero defensor de la galaxia, te ordeno que nos ayudes!"

El gran dragón escuchó las palabras de Alan, llenas de seguridad y valentía. El dragón se alejo de él y pensó por un momento, antes de responderle.

"No los ayudaré…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con confusión, mientras el dragón lo miraba seriamente.

"Tienes razón, una guerra galáctica mató a mi antecesor, pero recuerda que yo participé en una hace cinco mil años, y aún estoy aquí, gracias a mi agilidad y fuerza. Además, aunque seas el portador de la _Chaos Keyblade_, no tienes el poder suficiente para ordenarme. Cualquiera de los aquí presentes puede ganarte. Aun sigues en pañales."

Alan pensó lo que le habían dicho. En sí, lo que dijo el dragón era cierto. No tenía gran poder y cualquiera le podía ganar. Además de que aun no creía mucho de lo que dijo el _Dark Sage_ ¿él, el guerrero que protegería la galaxia?¡Que locura!

"Pero aun así necesitamos tu ayuda y la de tu raza para..."

"No les ayudaré." Respondió nuevamente el dragón, mientras Alan se resignaba. "Pero... los dejaré ir de aquí, ya que en cierto punto, no puedo dañar al guerrero que salvará la galaxia."

"Bueno, al menos es algo...." respondió el joven con sarcasmo.

"Váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión."

"Bien... gracias por nada." dice Alan, caminando hacia el grupo.

"Y dense prisa, la ciudad de _Spellian Hegcian_ esta bajo ataque."

"¿Que?" Exclamaban todos, confundidos.

"¿A que te refieres con que esta bajo ataque?" preguntó Duncan.

"Antes de que entraran a la ciudad, sentí varias energías oscuras aproximándose hacia la ciudad de ustedes." Dijo el enorme dragón. "Ahora están en un combate. Será mejor que se apresuren."

"¡Bien, todos!¡Regresemos a la ciudad!" exclamó Zeros.

"Yo los llevare de vuelta. Júntense" dice Diland.

Todos se juntaban en el centro del salón y se preparaban para irse.

"Chico." Hablaba el gran dragón.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"Nos volveremos a ver pronto."

"Espero que no..."

Y el grupo desaparece envuelto en una luz carmesí, dejando al enorme dragón a solas nuevamente.

"Si, nos volveremos a ver... apuéstalo..." dice el dragón, cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo.

**Fin del Capitulo 28**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 29:** Hey todos, aquí Alan. ¡Una catástrofe! Los _Heartess_ atacan _Spellian Hegcian_ mientras no estábamos. Varios hechiceros intentan detenerlos, pero es en vano. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese brillo? ¿Qué le pasa al _Dark Sage_?¿Es un _Super Saiyan_?... no… no es eso… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**La venganza de Exus, el misterioso poder del Dark Sage.**_

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) _


	30. Cap 29: La venganza de Exus

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 29: La venganza de Exus, el misterioso poder del Dark Sage.**_

_Spellian Hegcian_, la ciudad de los hechiceros, era atacada por seres desconocidos, la fuerte explosión de una casa sacudía todo el lugar. Al disiparse el polvo de las explosiones, se podía ver la gran batalla; miles, millones de _Heartless_ luchando contra unos cuantos cientos hechiceros y demás razas. Las casas y edificios caen por todas partes de la ciudad, consumidas por el fuego. Los seres sin corazón comienzan a abrirse paso a través de los defensores, caminando hacia el castillo. Era un día nublado y nevaba con cierta fuerza en la ciudad, haciendo más difícil la batalla de los hechiceros, que luchaban con ahínco por proteger su ciudad, su hogar y familias, aunque la batalla pareciera perdida.

El _Dark Paladin_ Quarz, uno de la orden de los hechiceros más fuertes de _Spellian Hegcian_ y el padre de Kristal, se encontraba luchando en el centro de la ciudad contra decenas de _Heartless_ en una batalla interminable.

'_¡Demonios!¿Cómo rayos ocurrió esto?'_ pensaba el hechicero, recordando lo ocurrido mientras lucha contra mas _Heartless_.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

_Habían pasado unas horas desde que el grupo de hechiceros y el humano partieran hacia Dragnarok para convencer al gran Blue Eyes de que se uniera a la lucha. Todo era tranquilo, un día normal, aunque el cielo estaba nublado y hacia algo de frío, algo normal desde que el cristal del fuego fue destruido hace meses. La nieve no tardó en hacerse presente en el lugar, cubriéndolo todo en un manto blanco. Nunca antes había nevado en Spellian Hegcian, hasta el día de hoy, por lo cual los niños pequeños comenzaron a jugar en las calles, divirtiéndose por ese extraño acontecimiento. _

_Nadie se imaginaba que algo tan blanco y puro como la nieve traería oscuridad y destrucción._

_En la punta de las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad como si fuera una fortaleza, dos grandes torres fueron construidas para vigilar el pasaje principal hacia el centro del valle y la ciudad. Dentro de esas torres se encontraban un grupo hechiceros, que vigilaban por si ocurría algo anormal, aunque hacía años que no pasaba algo fuera de lo común. Ese día parecía normal como todos los demás, solo veían como las olas rompían contra las rocas, varios metros debajo ellos._

_En una de las torres dos hechiceros miraban con aburrimiento el paso del tiempo, tratando de entretenerse con algo, aunque el romper de las olas ya no era algo que los divirtiese._

"_Que aburrido, no ocurre algo interesante aquí." Se quejó un hechicero negro, un Skilled Dark Magician como Steve, aunque con el cabello plateado, quien no parecía tener mas de veinticinco años de edad. Su compañero, un Skilled White Magician de aproximadamente esa edad, solo meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa._

"_Escuché que Exus planea un ataque a gran escala contra la ciudad, hay que estar atentos." Dijo el hechicero blanco, tratando de animar un poco la situación._

"_Aunque nos ataque con toda sus tropas, no pueden ganarnos, especialmente si son demonios o zombies, como se prevé..." respondió el hechicero negro con algo de arrogancia. "Es porque somos uno de los clanes mas fuertes de Shadow Realm."_

"_No, también escuché que controla ahora a otras criaturas negras peligrosas, no podemos confiarnos."_

"_Aun así no creo que sean muchos..."_

_Mientras platicaban, las nubes alrededor de la ciudad se volvieron más oscuras, mientras que el aire se volvía mas frío, algo que ambos notaron fácilmente._

"_¿Qué ocurre? Este cambio de clima no es común." ComentóWhite Magician, quien, casi de inmediato, divisa algo extraño a lo lejos. "¿Que es eso?"_

_El Skilled Dark Magician voltea a ver que es lo que señala su compañero con curiosidad. Del este, se ve como una gran ola oscura se aproxima hacia las montañas. _

"_Que curioso, una ola negra." Dijo el hechicero negro con confusión._

"_¡Espera! Mira más de cerca." respondió su compañero con algo de nerviosismo._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

_La enorme ola rompe antes de que choque contra las montañas. Sin embargo, al mirar más de cerca, los hechiceros pueden ver que se trata, no de agua, sino de criaturas oscuras, millones de ellas._

"_¡¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?!"Preguntó el hechicero negro._

"_¡No lo se, pero hay que dar la alarma!"_

_Los dos comenzaron a tocar la campana de alerta de la torre, avisando al interior acerca d el peligro, antes de evacuar la torre para ir a la ciudad. Casi de inmediato, un gran campo de energía mágica cubrió la ciudad y las montañas, haciendo que los seres oscuros, Heartless, no puedan entrar por el canal principal. Dentro de Spellian Hegcian, todos los hechiceros dejaron sus actividades para prepararse para el combate. El Dark Paladín Quarz se encontraba en el castillo hablando con el Dark Sage, advirtiéndole del peligro, mientras la orden de los hechiceros más fuertes estaban ahí con ellos._

"_Maestro, nuestros hombres en las torres indicaron miles o hasta millones de criaturas apunto de entrar a la ciudad, es un ataque a gran escala."Dijo el paladín con seriedad._

"_El campo de energía que nos protege no resistirá a tantos ataques, caerá en cuestión de minutos." Respondió el Chaos Sorcerer Necrion, uno de los hechiceros más fuertes._

"_Propongo que ataquemos y eliminemos a los que podamos antes de que el escudo caiga. Así minaremos sus fuerzas al entrar" dijo el Dark Magician rubio Marx._

"_Aun así, son miles." ComentóNeru, el Chaos Command Magician "¿Cómo venceremos a todos?"_

"_Es un riesgo que debemos correr." dijo el Sorcerer of Dark Magic llamado Aleo, viendo que no había otra forma de actuar._

"_A si es." expresó el Dark Sage, poniéndose de pie. "Debemos hacer esto ahora, debemos vencerlos y demostrarle a Exus que, no importa cuantos Heartless traiga a atacarnos, nunca logrará quebrantar la voluntad de los hechiceros."_

"_Vamos."_

_Momentos después, los hechiceros se encontraban sobre las montañas, cerca de las dos torres de vigilancia, viendo como los Heartless tratan de derribar el escudo. Marx, el Dark Magician rubio se acercó a los demás hechiceros, mirando a las criaturas negras arremeter contra el escudo mágico._

_Con una orden del Dark Magician, los cientos de hechiceros que se encontraban en las orillas lanzaron sus hechizos elementales o de magia negra o blanca, en contra de las criaturas. Antes de que los ataques chocaran contra la barrera, esta abrió pequeños huecos por donde podían salir para golpear a los Heartless. Los ataques destruyeron a decenas de estas criaturas, pero muchos más venían a reforzarlos, por lo que los Spellcasters repitieron el ciclo._

_Minutos después, los hechiceros seguían intentando destruir a los Heartless, quienes eran más y más a cada minuto. Los enemigos sin corazón habían golpeado tanto el escudo mágico, haciendo que este comenzara a destellar, indicio de que estaba por ceder. Al ver esto, Marx dio la orden de retroceder, huyendo a la ciudad para poder pelear mejor. Los demás hechiceros rápidamente siguieron sus pasos, mientras el escudo mágico cedía por completo. Con el escudo abajo, los Heartless pudieron entrar por el canal principal y trepar las montañas para alcanzar a los hechiceros que los atacaban._

"_¡Nos persiguen!" Exclamó el Dark Magician, deteniéndose para atacar a los Heartless."¡Defiendan la ciudad!"_

_Sus subordinados siguieron a su líder y atacaron a los Heartless con fuerza. Durante los siguientes minutos, decenas de hechiceros perderían sus vidas, convirtiéndose ellos mismos en Heartless al servicio de Exus._

_Mientras, en el canal principal, varios hechiceros habían creado una barricada de barcos, tratando de retrasar a las criaturas que entraban por el agua del canal principal hacia la ciudad. Neru, el Chaos Command Magician, uno de los Royal Spellcasters, dirigía a estos hechiceros._

"_¡No dejen que profanen nuestras tierras!" Exclamó el Chaos Command Magician._

_Los hechiceros bajo el mando del Royal Spellcaster retuvieron a los Heartless con valentía. Sin embargo, las criaturas negras los comenzaron a superar en número, por lo que los hechiceros tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad._

_Los Heartless habían entrado a la ciudad por el agua y comenzaban a destruir las casas y edificios cercanos al muelle. Cientos de hechiceros, entre ellos el Dark Paladin Quarz y el Legendary Flame Lord Shirou, comenzaron a luchar contra los Heartless. _

**-**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

De vuelta en el presente, el _Dark Paladin_ aún seguía luchando contra los _Heartless_, quienes no parecían disminuir en número a pesar de tantos que había derrotado. Ahora, el hechicero encontraba rodeado por varios de ellos, sus hombres habían muerto frente a sus ojos y la mitad de la ciudad yacía en ruinas. Pero él aun seguía luchando.

Cuando la situación se ponía mas dura, dos esferas de energía cayeron del cielo cerca de él, llevándose a decenas de _Heartless_ en el camino. Más esferas y rayos de energía cayeron del cielo eliminando a más criaturas cerca de él.

"¡Padre!" escuchó la voz de una joven que el reconocía muy bien, por lo que se tranquilizo de inmediato.

"Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran." dijo el paladín, reconociendo la voz de su hija y continuando su lucha contra los _Heartless_.

-

Desde las terrazas, Duncan y compañía continuaban lanzando sus técnicas contra los sin corazón que podían ver. Varios hechiceros novatos que habían logrado escapar a la invasión de la ciudad y se habían resguardado en el castillo, comenzaron a imitar al grupo y atacaron a los _Heartless_ desde los techos, aprovechando su conocimiento del lugar.

Esta estrategia pareció dar resultado, los incontables ataques de los que habitaban el castillo estaban logrando minar las cantidades de _Heartless_. Pero aun así, la batalla parecía perdida, ya que las criaturas negras continuaban atacando.

En el castillo, un fuerte golpeteo se escucho en la puerta principal.

"¡Los _Heartless_ tratan de entrar!" Exclamó un hechicero. "¡No los dejen pasar!"

Varios de los hechiceros que se encontraban en el primer piso corrieron hacia la puerta y lucharon por mantenerla cerrada. Varios mas se quedaron atrás preparando sus técnicas por si las criaturas lograban entrar, Maya y Sapphire se encontraban con ellos.

Poco después, los _Heartless_ lograron derribar la puerta, solo para ser recibidos por incontables técnicas elementales, rayos y esferas de energía, así como hechizos explosivos y flechas por parte de Maya, eliminándolos de inmediato.

La primera ola de _Heartless_ que intentaron entrar al castillo fue eliminada por este ataque, pero la segunda y tercera resultaron ser demasiadas, logrando entrar en la fortaleza. Los hechiceros lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos para evitar que avanzaran.

"¡Cielos, son demasiados!" Exclamó Sapphire.

"¡Si, pero no podemos hacer nada, hay que pelear contra ellos!" le respondió Maya.

Uno de los _Heartless_ iba a atacar a la doncella del mar por la espalda. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, lo tenía tan cerca que no podía detenerlo. En eso, un resplandor de luz elimino al _Heartless_, mientras que Steve, Break y Zam aparecieron frente a ella.

"No podemos dejar que se lleven toda la diversión, ¿O si?" preguntó Break con arrogancia.

"Claro que no. Hay que proteger a las hermosas chicas, ¿O no?" comentó Zam del mismo modo.

"Claro chicos, sólo veamos quien acaba con más." dijo Sapphire.

"¿Una competencia?¡Ya estas!" Exclamó Steve con ánimo.

"Ok, chicos, ¡Ahí vienen!" Exclamó Maya, mientras la quinta y sexta oleada de _Heartless_ entrando al castillo.

Mientras, en el tercer piso del castillo, Duncan y Zeros esperaban a los _Heartless_, junto a un grupo de hechiceros, quienes lograron contenerlos en ciertos pasillos, pero, en un castillo tan grande, había cientos de pasillos por donde los _Heartless_ se podían filtrar.

En el exterior, las cosas se habían puesto peor, con más _Heartless_ llegando al lugar. Eso fue, claro, hasta que los lideres de los clanes de Shadow Realm participaran en la pelea, haciéndola mas pareja. Neo Levia, líder del clan _Sea-Serpent/Reptile_, había regresado a su cuerpo, que se encontraba en las profundidades del agua que rodea la ciudad y había logrado destruir a cientos de _Heartless_ de un ataque. En tierra, _Behemot_ , la _Insect Queen _y _Dark Tyrano _mantenían la situación segura. Zerato y Mazera luchaban juntos, y el _Vampire Lord _luchaba junto con las Harpy Lady Sisters, el _Black Luster Soldier_, Jinzo y los Monarcas. Incluso Yata daba gran pelea ante los _Heartless_.

De nuevo dentro del castillo, varios _Heartless_ habían llegado a la cima y estaban a un cuarto de llegar al salón principal, eso fue hasta que vieron a Kristal y Alan en el mismo cuarto.

"¡No dejaremos que entren a esta habitación!" exclamó la hechicera, sujetando su báculo con fuerza.

"¿Lista?" preguntó el muchacho, con su _Keyblade_ en mano.

"¡Segura!"

Los dos se lanzan contra los _Heartless_ y comienzan a pelear contra ellos. Con varias técnicas de combinación, lograron destruir a varias criaturas. Pero entonces, un _Heartless_ más grande y fuerte apareció. Mientras Kristal y Alan peleaban contra él, los demás se las ingeniaron para entrar al salón principal y atacar al _Dark Sage_ directamente. Kristal y Alan se dieron cuenta de esto tarde. El _Dark Sage_ estaba meditando, diciendo algo de recuperar algo de sus antiguos poderes, por lo que en ese momento era vulnerable.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamaban los dos, atacando al enorme _Heartless_ gigante y derrotándolo, antes de lanzarse contra los que atacaban al _Dark Sage_, pero ya no podían llegar a tiempo para matar a varios.

Pero, cuando un _Heartless_ estaba apunto de golpear al _Dark Sage_ en el pecho y quitarle su corazón espiritual, el hechicero abrió sus ojos, emitiendo un brillo dorado que hizo desaparecer a la criatura negra. Los demás _Heartless_ detuvieron su ataque y se limitaron a ver lo que el anciano hacia. El hechicero se levantó de su trono con los ojos cerrados.

"Es hora de demostrar mi verdadero poder." Dijo el _Dark Sage_ con seriedad. "Después de cinco mil años de estar dormido, es hora de que lo muestre de nuevo. ¡Aunque no soy joven y no tenga el poder de antes, aun puedo demostrarle a Exus que _Spellian Hegcian_ y sus habitantes NO caerán sin pelear!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

El hechicero entonces, se quitó su sombrero, dejándolo caer al suelo, mostrando viejo su rostro, su cabello largo y barba blanca. Entonces, cuando él abrió sus ojos, Kristal y Alan notaron algo raro; los ojos normalmente negros del _Dark Sage_ se habían vuelto dorados. No solo eso, sino que también parecía que su rostro con mas energía.

Un momento después, el lugar comenzó a temblar, no solo el salón, todo el castillo y la ciudad se estremecían violentamente. Al sentir el movimiento de la tierra, todos, incluso los _Heartless_, detuvieron sus peleas para sentir como el poder del _Dark Sage_ se iba incrementando.

En la sala del trono, Kristal y Alan veían como las paredes del salón comenzaban a cuartearse y pequeñas rocas se elevaban del suelo. Pero les sorprendió más lo siguiente; el cabello del _Dark Sage_ se había erizado un poco y, en un despliegue de luz y energía, se volvió dorado, igual que sus ojos. Su tez se volvió más blanca y un aura de energía dorada cubría su cuerpo. Lo que también llamo la atención fue que se formo un extraño símbolo en su frente; tenia forma de rombo con una línea perpendicular en cada lado del rombo, es decir, cuatro líneas, y brillaba en color dorado.

Después de esta transformación, el _Dark Sage_ liberó más y más energía, una que los _Heartless_ no pudieron soportar y se desvanecieron. Kristal cayó al suelo por la fuerte energía que expulsaba el hechicero líder, mientras que Alan apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. El muchacho miró con total asombro y confusión al _Dark Sage_, quien había tomado una forma muy conocida para él.

'_¡¿Pero que rayos?!'_ Pensaba el muchacho con sorpresa. _'¡¿El Dark Sage es un Súper Saiyan?!'_ Sin embargo, cuando el joven miró más detenidamente, notó algo diferente. _'No, es parecido en el cabello y piel, pero los ojos son diferentes, además esta ese símbolo en su frente. ¿Qué rayos será?'_

El _Dark Sage_ dejó de emitir energía, pero aún se encontraba transformado. Justo en ese momento, Duncan y Zeros llegaron al salón y, al ver al _Dark Sage_, no lo reconocieron a la primera, aunque, cuando sintieron su aura mágica, se dieron cuenta de que era su líder.

Entonces, el _Dark Sage_ caminó hacia una ventana, abriéndola con su poder psíquico. Saltó por ella y comenzó a levitar en los cielos, mirando hacia abajo, viendo a los _Heartless_ atacar su pueblo. El hechicero expulsó algo de su aura y juntó ambas manos, elevándolas al cielo. Mucha energía mágica comenzó a juntarse en sus palmas, pero la energía no parecía provenir de él, más bien de los alrededores.

'_¿Y ahora que?¿La Genki Dama?'_ se preguntó Alan mentalmente al ver al hechicero en el cielo.

Cuando la energía se juntó, una esfera de energía azul, con varios iqueños relámpagos azules girando de ella, se formó. Miro hacia abajo y la lanzó hacia el centro de la ciudad, sorprendiendo también a sus seguidores. Cuando golpeó el suelo, un gran destello de luz cubrió el lugar, seguido por una explosión de energía.

El _Dark Paladin_ se cubrió los ojos del resplandor para evitar quedarse ciego. Pero, cuando miro hacia un lado, vio como los _Heartless_ eran evaporados por la energía.

Cuando la luz desapareció, también lo habían hecho todos los _Heartless_ que estaban atacando la ciudad, no había ni uno solo en la ciudad ni en el interior del castillo.

Todos observaron al _Dark Sage_ entrar nuevamente a su salón, seguros de que la batalla había terminado. Al entrar, su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad, así como su aura. Miró a Kristal, Duncan, Zeros y Alan, quienes tenían caras de sorpresa y duda.

"Creo que les debo una explicación, ¿No?" preguntó el anciano hechicero, los demás asintieron a esta pregunta.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Mientras tanto, en el castillo oscuro de la isla _Yang_, Exus golpeó fuertemente la pared, que cayó al suelo por la fuerza del hechicero. Se encontraba viendo la pelea en _Spellian Hegcian_ a través de una pantalla mágica y vio como el _Dark Sage_ había derrotado a todos sus _Heartless_ de un solo ataque, por lo que estaba furioso.

"¡Maldito anciano!" Exclamó el hechicero oscuro con enfado. "No sabia que aun tenia las fuerzas para transformarse... pero aun así, no tiene el poder de antaño, no podrá vencerme. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo obtenga la victoria." dijo Exus, riéndose mientras miraba el _Gemini Zodiacal Ring_ en su mano derecha.

**Fin del Capitulo 29**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 30: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Des pues de la lucha, El Sabio Oscuro nos revela su secreto, el secreto de los _N-Warriors_. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga: __**Explicaciones, la leyenda de los N-Warriors.**_

¿Cuántos años tiene?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	31. Cap 30: La Leyenda de los NWarriors

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:** _Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 30: Explicaciones, la leyenda de los N-Warriors.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

El grupo seguía sorprendido. El gran _Dark Sage_, con un misterioso poder, había logrado eliminar a todos los Heartless que se encontraban en el castillo y en la ciudad, así como los que estaban por entrar al valle e invadirlos. Los hechiceros sobrevivientes comenzaron la reconstrucción de la ciudad, además de construir tumbas en memoria de sus compañeros caídos durante la batalla.

En el salón principal del castillo, Duncan, Steve, Kristal, Alan, Maya, Sapphire, los lideres de los clanes y varios hechiceros mas, se encontraban esperando a que el _Dark Sage_ hablase y explicase lo que había hecho.

"Maestro…" empezó Duncan con curiosidad. "¿Qué significó esa luz dorada de hace rato? ¿Una nueva técnica?"

"No, no es una técnica." Respondió el hechicero. "Es mas bien una habilidad que tenemos unas cuantas personas en esta galaxia."

"¿Habilidad especial?¿De que habla?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Se los diré… yo el _Dark Sage_, Raphael."

'¿Raphael?¿Así que ese es su nombre?' pensó Alan. "¿Qué quieres decirnos?"

"Para resolver sus dudas, les contare una leyenda; la leyenda de los _N-Warriors_" dijo Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, mirando hacia el techo.

El grupo se quedó callado, esperando a ver lo que el hechicero tenía que decir.

"Desde el principio de los tiempos, de este lado del universo, en cada galaxia existe un ser con grandes poderes que puede manipular la existencia en la galaxia a su antojo. Esos seres son conocidos como _Guardianes_ y se encargan de gobernar y proteger la galaxia donde crecieron."

"¿_Guardianes_?" preguntó Duncan.

"Exactamente, los seres mas poderosos que nacieron desde el inicio del universo. Según se, los _Guardianes_ existieron desde el inicio de este universo, es posible que lo hayan creado ellos."

"Como un dios…" mencionó Alan.

"Quizás lo sean. Cada _Guardián_ creó su propia galaxia y la modeló a su antojo, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ hicieron lo mismo con esta, el _Nintenverse_."

"Significa que la galaxia de donde vengo ¿También tiene un _Guardián_?" preguntó el joven humano.

"Quizás no, muchos _Guardianes_ se fueron a otro universo en busca de la verdadera sabiduría. Es probable que tu galaxia no tenga _Guardianes_."

"Entiendo…"

"Continuaré." Dijo Raphael. "Los _Guardianes_, como todo padre, cuidaron a sus hijos y los guiaron através del tiempo. La paz duro milenios y, aunque los _Guardianes_ conocían de la existencia de otros _Guardianes_ y lo que les hacían a sus galaxias, no ocurría guerras."

"Pero eso cambió, ¿no?"

"Exactamente. No se sabe quien empezó, pero varios _Guardianes_ decidieron expandirse por el universo, pero, debido a la presencia de otros de su especie en ese universo, comenzaron a crear grandes ejércitos de las diferentes razas que habitaban los mundos de sus galaxias. Con estos ejércitos, comenzaron a atacar a otros _Guardianes_, así como sus galaxias para apoderarse de ellas y expandir sus territorios."

"Disculpa por interrumpir, pero..." Dijo Alan confundido. "¿No era más fácil el irse a otro universo y crear mas territorios?"

"Es cierto." Comentó Steve. "¿Por qué quedarse aquí?"

"Yo tampoco se la razón…" respondió el _Dark Sage_ seriamente. "Por alguna razón, los _Guardianes_ decidieron quedarse a invadir las demás galaxias, aunque creo que su objetivo es el de absorber a sus compañeros _Guardianes_, no lo se."

"Entiendo…"

"Continuaré; los demás _Guardianes_, al ver que otros comenzaban a atacar a sus vecinos, decidieron crear sus propios soldados que se encargarían de proteger los mundos de sus propios territorios. El _Nintenverse_ no fue la excepción; _Chaos_ y _Balance_, los dos _Guardianes_ de la galaxia, decidieron entrenar a sus propios guerreros para proteger la galaxia de la invasión extranjera. Le dieron parte de sus poderes a sus guerreros mas poderosos para poder defenderse. Fue así como los primeros _Keyblade Masters_ nacieron."

"Así que los _Keyblader_ son los soldados de esta galaxia. ¿Pero que tiene que ver un _N-Warrior_?"

"El _N-Warrior_ es la evolución de un _Keyblade Master_, un ser mas poderoso. Son tan poderosos que pueden destruir planetas enteros cuando alcanzan su nivel más alto de poder. Ellos lucharon durante incontables siglos en la primer _Galaxian War_, la primera de muchas otras."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

El grupo permaneció callado, escuchando la historia de Raphael, quien recordó algo más.

"Es cierto." Dijo el hechicero. "Después, se supo que los _Guardianes_ de cada galaxia no pueden permanecer despiertos por mucho tiempo. Cada cinco mil años, tiempo en el que las galaxias permanecen tranquilas, los _Guardianes_ renacen, tomando un cuerpo humano como su vasija."

"¿Por qué cada cinco mil años? No lo entiendo." Preguntó Duncan.

"No lo sabemos, solo un _Guardián_ sabe la razón del porque despiertan en esa época. Incluso _Chaos_ y _Balance_ tienen que dormir, pero dejan el legado a sus alumnos, los _N-Warriors_ sobrevivientes, para continuar con la búsqueda de nuevos guerreros, para que la leyenda no se pierda en el tiempo."

Si, era una historia increíble para la mayoría de los que estaban en el lugar, pero no para Alan, ya que en su mundo había visto muchas historias así. Lo que si le sorprendía es que esta vez era real, no un anime o manga que veía o leía... y él estaba implicado en esa leyenda. Sabe que lo estaba, pero no entendía el porque. ¿Por la _Keyblade_? Antes de que pudiera pensar más, Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, habló.

"Veo que aun tienen dudas, ¿o no?" preguntó el hechicero.

"Si Maestro, es una gran historia, de hecho, muchos en _Shadow Realm_." Dijo Duncan. "¿Pero que tiene que ver con el misterioso brillo y transformación?"

"Eso es debido a que esa transformación es una habilidad de los _N-Warriors_." Respondió el anciano.

"Eso quiere decir… que usted es..."

"A si es, yo soy un _N-Warrior_."

Todos quedaron perplejos, incluso los líderes de los demás clanes. Comparados con el _Dark Sage_, ellos no eran nada. Sabían de la leyenda de los _N-Warriors_, así como conocían que solo uno de cada billón de personas podría ser un _N-Warrior_.

"Es por eso que su poder era tan increíble, tiene mas poder que el mismo Exus." comentó Zerato.

"Deberías haber visto mi poder de joven, hace cinco mil años, era fácilmente diez o veinte veces mas que lo que viste hoy."

"Momento, ¿Hace cinco mil años?" preguntó el _Black Luster Soldier_ sin entender.

"Así es, tengo creo unos cinco mil noventa años de vida."

"¿Cómo puede vivir tanto tiempo? Siempre me lo he preguntado." Comentó Alan confundido.

"Se los diré; antes de irse a dormir, _Balance_ me dio, junto a un amigo, la bendición para vivir durante mas tiempo. Nos ordenó que preparáramos todo para la siguiente _Galaxian War_, cinco mil años después, es decir, ahora. Desafortunadamente, mi amigo murió hace tiempo de una forma misteriosa, así que quedé yo, el único sobreviviente de la última _Galaxian War_, sin contar al _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, que no era un _N-Warrior_. Me convertí en líder de este clan para buscar y entrenar a los posibles candidatos a _N-Warriors_, además de extender mis conocimientos en el arte de la magia. Cuando me enfrenté a Exus hace trecientos años, mi poder había disminuido en un ochenta por ciento debido a la vejez. Aun así, pude sellarlo."

"Vaya, entonces el _Dark Sage_ si era fuerte hace cinco mil años." Comentó Alan.

"Así es, he pasado mi vida entrenando y buscando a los posibles _N-Warriors_ para la próxima _Galaxian War_ que está a punto de comenzar, pero sólo he tenido éxito una vez."

"¿Cómo se sabe si una persona es un _N-Warrior_?" preguntó Steve confundida.

"La semilla dorada."

"¿La que?" preguntó Maya con confusión.

"La semilla dorada. Una forma de describirla es la de un cristal que se encuentra dentro de nuestro cuerpo, en el interior del corazón para ser precisos. Es un cristal color dorado que da energía extra a un ser vivo y son pocos los que tienen esta semilla en su interior, y menos son los que logran descubrirlas."

"¿Cómo logra darse cuenta de que alguien tiene una semilla dorada?" preguntó Kristal, el _Dark Sage_ sonrió un poco.

"Un _N-Warrior_ entrenado que sabe usar el poder de su semilla dorada puede saberlo. La semilla dorada dentro del cuerpo del _N-Warrior_ entrenado comienza a resonar con las semillas más cercanas. Una persona sin entrenamiento pasa por alto esas vibraciones, pero uno entrenado como yo puede saber entenderlas."

"¿Y han pasado cinco mil años y no ha encontrado a alguien mas con la semilla dorada?" preguntó Alan con confusión.

"Bueno, las puertas a otros mundos fueron cerradas hace cinco mil años después de la ultima _Galaxian War_, solo la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ puede abrirla. No he podido salir de este mundo a buscar más información o a más candidatos. Cuando me iba rendir, encontré a un candidato con la semilla dorada, y cuando iba a comunicarme con el, descubrí la presencia de otro candidato cerca, esa segunda persona casi siempre ha estado aquí y nunca me di cuenta hasta que esas dos personas se juntaron."

"¿De quien se trata?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"Uno de ellos, aquel a quien detecté primero, eres tu Alan."

"¿Yo?"

"Así es. Hace varios meses, meditaba para encontrar al ser con el alma de _Chaos_ dormido o al ser que poseía la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en esta galaxia, cuando no lo encontré, decidí buscar en otras galaxias, algo imposible ya que debía nacer aquí. Pero entonces, cuando busqué en la _Vía Láctea_, un enorme poder me condujo al planeta _Tierra_ y fue entonces cuando te vi. Sabía que tú eras un _N-Warrior_ y que poseías la habilidad de invocar la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. Fue por eso que envié a Maha por ti."

"¿Entonces yo soy un _N-Warrior_?"

"Así es..." respondió Raphael.

"¿Y quien es el otro?" preguntó Steve confundido.

"El otro lo percibí en el momento en el que Alan llegó a este mundo, cuando se encontró con la otra semilla dorada, momentos después de despertar."

"Un momento." Dijo el muchacho. "¿Justo cuando llegué a este mundo?¿Después de despertar? Eso quiere decir que..."

"¿Qué?¿Qué quiere decir, Alan?" preguntó Kristal.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

El muchacho voltea a ver a Kristal, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro debido a la revelación.

"E-eres tu..."

"¿Yo?" preguntó la hechicera confundida. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Piénsalo." Dijo el joven. "Tu fuiste la primera que conocí al llegar aquí, justo después de despertar."

"Entonces yo soy..."

"Así es…" respondió Raphael con seriedad. "Nunca pude percibir tu semilla dorada debido a que esta era muy débil. Pero, cuando te encontraste con él, comenzó a resonar y mi semilla dorada pudo localizarte. Kristal, Alan, ustedes son dos candidatos a _N-Warriors_ de esta era."

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?" preguntó el humano con curiosidad.

"Debo entrenarlos para que puedan sacar todo su poder oculto... pero antes de eso…"

Raphael se levanta de su trono y comienza a caminar a una puerta que se encontraba atrás de este, confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Kristal.

"Síganme, debo mostrares algo." Respondió el _Dark Sage_.

"¿Mostrarnos que?" preguntó el joven.

"Una habitación muy especial."

"¿Especial?" preguntaban los dos jóvenes.

"Así es, no pierdan tiempo."

Los demás en la habitación se miran entre si, y comienzan caminar hacia la puerta detrás del trono, no entendiendo lo que quería hacer el hechicero.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

En el castillo de Exus, él y Hades se encontraban dentro de un salón oscuro, enorme y redondo. Bajo sus pies había un gran círculo de diez metros de diámetro, dibujado con tiza blanca.

"¿Comenzamos señor?" preguntó Hades al hechicero.

"Claro que si, aléjate Hades." respondió Exus.

El anillo de Géminis en su mano derecha es apuntado hacia el centro del círculo, emitiendo un destello color verde, antes de lanzar un rayo del mismo color hacia el centro del círculo. Entonces, del centro de la figura del piso, se logra ver algo, un pequeño punto de luz azul, un agujero, que comienza a crecer poco a poco.

"Mira bien esto Hades, esta es la puerta que nos llevara a los otros mundos." Dijo el hechicero con seriedad.

"Es algo pequeña ¿no?" preguntó el demonio con confusión.

"Así es, pero ten paciencia, en una semana, este agujero estará del tamaño del circulo y la puerta se logrará abrir por completo, una puerta que nos guiara a otro mundo con otro anillo. Cuando tenga los doce _Zodiacal Rings_, ¡La galaxia será mía!"

Ambos seres de la oscuridad miran al pequeño agujero, de apenas medio centímetro de diámetro, que va creciendo poco a poco y, con ello, la cuenta regresiva de la destrucción de la galaxia comienza.

**Fin del Capitulo 30**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 31: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Después de las explicaciones, Raphael nos guía a una extraña habitación. ¿Qué tendrá?... ¿Uh?¿Acaso estas son…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**El salón de las Keyblades.**_

Ok, no me esperaba esto… oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	32. Cap 31: El Salon de las Keyblades

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

**_Capitulo 31: El Salón de las Keyblades_**

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y líder del clan de los hechiceros, caminó hacia una puerta que se encontraba detrás de su trono, mientras los demás, confundidos, lo seguían. Al llegar a la puerta, el hechicero anciano se detuvo y miró hacia los demás.

"Lo que voy a mostrarles es de gran importancia." Dijo el _Dark Sage_. "Este es el legado de los antiguos guerreros que lucharon para proteger esta galaxia y a sus habitantes, para brindarnos así un futuro brillante."

"¿De que se trata, maestro?" preguntó Duncan con curiosidad.

"Esto es algo que _Balance_ y _Chaos_ nos encargaron cuidar antes de entrar en un sueño de cinco mil años, al final de la ultima _Galaxian War_. Desde ese entonces, estas puertas no se han abierto, no hasta hoy, en el inicio de una nueva guerra."

Raphael volteó a ver de nuevo la enorme puerta, sacando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo, colocándola en la cerradura. Sin embargo, en lugar de girarla, el hechicero juntó ambas manos, comenzando a decir unas palabras, mientras su aura comenzaba a manifestarse, al igual que el símbolo dorado en su frente se hacia visible. La llave comenzó a girar poco a poco, hasta que se escucho un ruido leve, indicio de que el cerrojo estaba abierto.

La enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, con solo unos cuantos centímetros todos los presentes pudieron sentir cientos de auras poderosas, mismas que dejaron a los presentes impresionados.

Al abrirse la puerta por completo pueden ver solo una cosa; _Keyblades_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Cross)_

Cientos, miles de _Keyblades_ de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores se extendían por un enorme campo que parecía que no tenía fin, todas estaban incrustadas en el suelo, dejando un sendero para que puedan caminar. De no ser por el techo que había sobre ellos, podrían jurar que estaban al aire libre. El enorme salón tenía unas columnas, pero estas estaban separadas cada cien metros, sosteniendo el enorme techo sobre ellos.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Alan con sorpresa, Raphael dándose cuenta de eso.

"¿Sorprendido?" preguntó el hechicero.

"¡Pues claro! N-no puedo creer lo que veo. Cientos de _Keyblades_ en un sólo lugar es… no tengo palabras."

"¿Qué es este lugar, maestro?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"Este es el salón de las _Keyblades_." Dijo el _Dark Sage_, alzando la mano al frente, las espadas emitiendo un leve destello, al menos por un segundo, sabiendo que la puerta se había abierto. "Cada llave que ven aquí perteneció en algún momento a un _N-Warrior_, sirviendo a su lado durante los combates. Cuando sus dueños dejaban este mundo, las _Keyblades_ automáticamente llegan a este lugar, esperando el momento en el que su futuro portador aparezca."

"Momento, ¿Los _N-Warriors_ usan _Keyblades_?" preguntó Alan, teniendo algunas dudas.

"Exactamente." Le respondió el hechicero adulto. "Es debido a otra parte de la leyenda y del origen de esta galaxia; las armas que utilizan los guerreros de cada galaxia varían dependiendo del arma de su _Guardián_. En el caso del _Nintenverse_, _Chaos_ y _Balance_ usan _Keyblades_, por lo tanto, sus guerreros las usan también. Esto a veces no es regla en ciertos dominios, pero eso depende ya de sus respectivos _Guardianes_."

"Entiendo, ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?"

"Para buscar la _Keyblade_ de Kristal."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó la mencionada joven.

"Claro que sí. Si de verdad eres una _N-Warrior_, debes tener una _Keyblade_. A diferencia de Alan, al parecer la tuya no ha llegado a ti. En esta habitación, debes concentrarte en buscar su esencia, su aura y, cuando la encuentres, ésta resonara y podremos conseguirla."

Después de esto dicho, Kristal se concentró en intentar encontrar su llave. Comenzó a sentir las energías que las _Keyblades_ a su alrededor emitían, como si fueran listones de energía. Después de un rato, hubo uno que llamó su atención, ya que le parecía muy familiar.

"Creo que la encontré…" dijo la hechicera, en el mismo instante en el que todos ven un brillo azul aparecer a lo lejos.

"Esa debe ser, vamos a verla." respondió Raphael.

El grupo comienza a caminar por el sendero, mientras observan las _Keyblades_ a los lados del camino. Alan encontró varias conocidas de los juegos de _Kingdom Hearts_, además de algunas que había visto dibujos en el Internet de su mundo, creadas por personas reales de donde venia lo cual le pereció muy raro el verlas en ese lugar.

Después de una hora de caminar, el grupo llego a un lugar, un espacio circular que podría ser el centro del salón, ya que no había _Keyblades_ clavadas en ese lugar… salvo unas especiales. Doce _Keyblades_ doradas estaban formando un círculo alrededor de dos pedestales, uno de ellos estaba vació, mientras que el otro sujetaba una _Keyblade_ azul, que era la que estaba brillando.

"No puede ser…" comentaba Raphael con asombro.

"¿Qué pasa, maestro?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"Esa _Keyblade_… esa es…"

"¿Qué arma es?" preguntó Steve.

"Esa es la segunda _Keyblade_ legendaria; la _Balance Keyblade."_

Una vez más, el grupo estaba sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del hechicero. La _Balance_ _Keyblade_, la segunda arma legendaria, estaba frente a ellos, y no solo eso, sino que era la que resonaba con Kristal.

"¿La _Balance_ _Keyblade_?¿Es el arma de Kristal?" preguntó Alan con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

"Eso parece…" respondió Raphael de la misma forma que el muchacho.

"Entonces, eso significa…"

"Que Kristal tiene el alma del segundo _Guardián_ de esta galaxia; la _Guardiana_ _Balance_."

Todos miran a Kristal quien, como era de esperarse, estaba sorprendida por esta revelación.

"¿Qué?¿Soy el segundo _Guardián_?" preguntó ella.

"Parece que es cierto." Dijo Raphael

"¿Y yo soy el primero?" preguntó Alan. "¿Tengo el alma de _Chaos_ dentro de mi?"

"Exactamente, si tu y Kristal tienen la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, significa que las almas de los _Guardianes_ están dentro de ustedes, dormidas en algún lugar de su subconsciente. Kristal, acércate y toma tu _Keyblade_…"

"¡Si!"

Kristal comienza a caminar, acercándose al pedestal donde estaba el arma legendaria. Sin embargo, al acercarse mucho, doce _Keyblades_ doradas que la rodean forman una barrera mágica que, cuando la hechicera la toca, le da una gran descarga de energía, haciéndola retroceder.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _042-Crystal World- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

"¡Ow!¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la _Dark Magician Girl_, moviendo su mano derecha, tratando de quitar la sensación de electricidad en ella.

"Ya veo." dijo Raphael de repente. "Las doce _Keyblades_ han visto que aún no tienes el poder suficiente para tomar tu arma."

"Maestro, disculpe pero ¿Qué son esas doce llaves doradas que rodean a la _Balance_?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"Esas son las _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_, cada una basada en uno de los doce signos del Zodiaco. Son las _Keyblades_ que se les dan a los doce _N-Warriors_ mas fuertes y leales del _Nintenverse_."

Alan se acerca a una de las _Keyblades_, que estaba clavada sobre el símbolo de la constelación de Acuario.

"Saben, el diseño de las doce _Keyblades_ se parece mucho al diseño de las doce _Gold Cloths_ de los _Gold Saints_ de la serie _Saint Seiya_." Comentaba el joven humano, viendo los detalles de aquella llave.

"A si es, son casi iguales." Respondió Raphael. "Eso se debe a un acuerdo que _Chaos_ y _Balance_ hicieron con _Athena_, _Guardiana_ de la galaxia Saint, y sus santos."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" preguntó el joven con asombro. "¿Cómo es que conocen a _Athena_ y a los Caballeros?"

"Porque aquí ellos son seres vivos como nosotros…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Para ti y tu mundo, nosotros somos simples dibujos en papel o ideas en la mente de los autores, pero déjame decirte que también somos reales." Comentaba el hechicero con seriedad. "En esta parte del universo, en el extremo opuesto al tuyo, nosotros, los que ustedes llaman personajes de _Anime_, _Manga_, _Videojuegos_ y _Películas_ somos reales. No sólo los _Duel Monsters_ como nosotros, también varios seres y grupos."  
"T-todos los seres de los animes que conozco en mi mundo, ¿existen en esta galaxia?"

"La gran mayoría habitamos esta galaxia o galaxias vecinas. Muchos no conocen la existencia entre otras razas." Dijo Raphael a un Alan totalmente sorprendido.

"¿Q-quiere decir que todos los seres de _Anime_, _Manga_, _Videojuegos_ y _Películas_ de **mi** mundo existen en esta galaxia y las vecinas?" preguntó Alan

"La mayoría de ellos existe en esta galaxia... o existieron en algún momento de nuestra historia."

"Necesito sentarme…"

"Maestro, ¿De que está hablando?" preguntó Duncan, no entendiendo lo que pasaba y de lo que hablaban.

"Me refiero a que los humanos del mundo donde vive Alan piensan que nosotros somos como una especie de leyendas, historias que entretienen a los niños de sus mundos." Dijo Raphael. "Esto se debe a que nuestras galaxias están sincronizadas."

"¿Sincronizadas?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"Si, desde el principio de los tiempos; el _Nintenverse_ y la _Vía Láctea_ han sido galaxias gemelas, pero opuestas, ubicadas en las orillas opuestas del universo conocido. Debido a esta sincronización, los habitantes de tu galaxia reciben a veces información de esta, misma que tu gente ve en sueños o en ideas, razón por la que los autores se inspiran para realizar sus obras, mismas que están basadas en nuestras vidas."

"Ya entiendo eso, es algo extraño pensar que los grandes autores de nuestro mundo hayan recibido esa clase de ayuda para crear sus éxitos. Pero, pasando a otro punto ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?, dices que Kristal y yo somos _N-Warriors_. ¿Qué es un _N-Warrior_ en si?" preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad, esa preguntó causándole mas preguntas en su mente.

Raphael suspiró un poco, esperando que el joven entienda lo que viene.

"Un _N-Warrior_ es un guerrero que lucha por proteger esta galaxia de otras, lucha por sus seres queridos, no importa si ellos lo odian o tratan de matarlo, siempre debe protegerlos. Un _N-Warrior_ es capas de destruir planetas y, los más avanzados, son capaces de crear vida. Pero lo mas importante; Un _N-Warrior_ es la _**esperanza**_ de todos los seres que habitan esta galaxia. Es la _**luz**_ que guía a las personas que están atrapadas en la oscuridad eterna. El que pose el _**valor **_para no temerle a nada y la _**sabiduría**_ para tomar decisiones difíciles. Pose la _**amistad**_ de muchos y la _**sinceridad**_ para ganarse esa amistad. Pose un _**amor**_ enorme por sus seres queridos y la _**lealtad**_ para protegerlos aun en las adversidades. Y la _**amabilidad**_ para ayudar a la gente o seres que lo necesitan. Eso es un _N-Warrior_…"

El joven humano se le quedó mirando con extrañes debido a los que había dicho, la forma en la que describió a un _N-Warrior_.

"¿Sabes que? Acabas de decir todos los emblemas de los _Digidestined_ de la serie de _Digimon Adventure _ y _Digimon Adventure 02_, ¿Sabias?"

"De hecho, esos emblemas están hechos a base de las cualidades de los _N-Warriors_."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó el joven con sarcasmo, no creyendo lo que había dicho. "Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí ahora? Al parecer las doce _Keyblades_ no quieren que Kristal se acerque a la _Balance_ _Keyblade_."

"¡Entonces deberemos entrenar!" Exclamaba la hechicera con entusiasmo. "Quiero ser mas fuerte para poder tomar esa _Keyblade_."

"Cierto, para tomar tu _Keyblade_, debes ser mas fuerte." Dijo Raphael. "Volvamos al castillo y veremos que hacer."

Con esto dicho, el grupo camina a la entrada del salón de las _Keyblades_, para así regresar al castillo principal, mientras Alan pensaba en como rayos ese salón, de kilómetros de largo y ancho, cabía en el castillo.

_-Castillo de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, el hechicero oscuro Exus y el demonio Hades observan el agujero que se va formando a sus pies, el mismo que el hechicero habia creado con la ayuda de su anillo dorado. Aun era muy pequeño para que alguien pueda entrar pero es mas grande que la ultima vez y creciendo poco a poco.

"Mi señor Exus, ¿Cuándo cree que podemos usar la puerta?" preguntó hades con curiosidad.

"Probablemente dentro de una semana." Le respondió el hombre de negro. "Debes estar agradecido, Hades, eres el único de mis generales que ha sobrevivido gracias a mi poder."

"Si maestro, le estoy agradecido."

"Pronto nuestros planes se llevarán a cabo y podremos dominar esta galaxia."

"Pero maestro, ¿Qué hay de los clanes de este mundo? Escuché que repelieron el ataque de nuestros _Heartless_."

"Si, lo se, pero aunque ellos vengan, no serán rivales para nuestro ejercito, yo mismo me encargare de ellos. Me preocupa el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, pero no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"Señor, si usted gusta, haré los preparativos para la invasión a otros mundos y la defensa para cuando los hechiceros y los demás clanes intenten atacarnos, que es probable que lo hagan."

"Excelente, pronto mi sueño de mas de trescientos años se hará realidad. Cuando consiga los demás _Zodiacal Rings_, que están esparcidos por toda la galaxia, podré al fin conquistarla."

Exus mira el anillo en su dedo, que brilla color verde muy intenso. Solo queda una semana para que la invasión de Exus a la galaxia comenzara.

**Fin del Capitulo 31**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 32: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Muy bien, primero _Keyblades_ de _Kingdom Hearts_, ahora una ¿Habitación del tiempo como la de _Dragon Ball Z_? Raphael nos puso a entrenar en estas habitaciones, para prepararnos para la lucha contra Exus… ¿Qué?¡Oh no!¡La puerta a otro mundo esta en su ultima etapa!¡Solo falta un día para que se abra! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**Entrenamiento en las habitaciones del tiempo**_

Mmm… ok, no queda mas que entrenar… ow… que pesado….

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	33. Cap 32: El Entrenamiento

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 32: Entrenamiento en las habitaciones del tiempo**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Después de su viaje al salón de las _Keyblades_, el grupo siguió a Raphael a través de todo el castillo, bajando escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso de todo el lugar. Entonces, el hechicero colocó una mano en un bloque en la pared, misma que brillo por unos segundos, antes de abrirse una puerta secreta dejando ver otras escaleras que iban mas para abajo.

"No sabia que el castillo tuviera un sótano." dijo Steve con sorpresa.

"Yo si sabia, pero no es la puerta que usamos siempre." respondió Duncan.

"Síganme, aprendices míos. Todas sus dudas se resolverán cuando lleguemos abajo." Fue lo único que el líder de los hechiceros dijo, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

El grupo seguía al _Dark Sage_, bajando varios escalones durante minutos, hasta que, luego de un rato, pudieron observar otra puerta, hecha de metal y de aproximadamente unos cinco metros de alto.

"Es aquí." Dijo Raphael.

El _Dark Sage_ abre la puerta de metal y todos pueden observar el gran salón gris detrás de él, con varios dibujos y escritos en las paredes, además de grandes pilares que sostienen el techo sobre él. Lo que llamaba la atención fueron las dos puertas doradas en el extremo opuesto del salón.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Kristal mirando el sitio.

"No lo se, nunca he estado aquí." respondió Duncan.

"Este es el salón que une las dos habitaciones del tiempo de este mundo, un lugar perfecto para entrenar." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, haciendo que Alan se sorprenda.

"¿Habitaciones del tiempo?" Preguntó el humano con fundido. "¿Qué es esto?¿_Dragon Ball Z_?"

"Si quieres verlo de ese modo, si, es parecido."

"¿Pero que haremos, maestro? No tenemos tiempo de entrenar." Comentó la _Dark Magician Girl_. "Exus puede estar planeando su próximo movimiento, hay que estar alerta."

"Precisamente." Le respondió el hechicero. "He tenido una visión hace unas horas y se que el siguiente movimiento de Exus será el invadir los otros mundos."

"¿Otros mundos?¿Cómo?" preguntó Alan.

"Exus consiguió uno de los doce _Zodiacal Rings_, que son en realidad los _Keychains_ de las doce _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_. Con ese anillo está abriendo una puerta a otro mundo."

"¿_Zodiacal Ring_?¿Qué es eso, maestro?" preguntó el _Dark Magician_.

"Esto no se enseña en la escuela, solo lo saben los hechiceros de alto rango." Dijo el líder de los hechiceros. "Hace cinco mil años, los antiguos _N-Warriors_ pensamos en que algún día alguien lograría liberar el sello de los cuatro cristales elementales y liberarían a _Void_. Fue por eso, que los antiguos doce decidimos sellar al ente oscuro en otro mundo, usando el _Zodiacal Seal_, nuestro hechizo mas poderoso." "¿A que se refiere con _pensamos_ y _decidimos_?" preguntó Alan.

"Yo fui uno de los doce _Golden_ _N-Warriors_; Raphael, el _N-Warrior_ del signo de _Scorpio_."

"No se porqué, pero eso me lo imaginaba... entonces una de las doce _Keyblades_ doradas ¿Era la suya?"

"A si es, la _Scorpio Golden_ _Keyblade_ era mía, pero regresemos al punto en cuestión; Las llaves necesarias para abrir esa puerta son los doce _Zodiacal Rings_. Yo, como el último _N-Warrior_ de la antigua guerra, recibí la labor de esconder los doce anillos. Uno de ellos, _Gemini Zodiacal Ring_, está en la isla Yang, donde Exus tiene su castillo y donde antiguamente estaba encerrado."

"¿Por qué lo escondió ahí?" preguntó Steve.

"Porque los escondí hace mas de dos mil años, antes de que Exus instalara su castillo sobre la cámara donde estaba el anillo. La puerta a la cámara estaba sellada y sólo sería abierta por un medallón que le entregué al clan _Aqua_. Es probable que ya haya encontrado el anillo y esté abriendo una puerta a otro mundo, donde otro _Zodiacal Ring_ se encuentra."

"Mi medallón, ese era la llave que abría esa cámara, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sapphire, la doncella del clan _Aqua_.

"Así es, y creo que Exus esta abriendo la puerta a los otros mundos en este momento."

"¡Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder!" Exclamó Steve, el _Skilled Dark Magician_.

"Si, hay tiempo. La puerta no se abrirá hasta dentro de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que Alan y Kristal se hagan mas fuertes."

"¿Cómo nos volveremos mas fuertes en siete días?" preguntó Kristal confundida.

"Para eso están las habitaciones del tiempo. Dentro de ellas el tiempo transcurre diferente. Dos meses equivalen a un día, lo que significa que si entrenan un año, serán seis días"

"Pero entonces... me volveré mas viejo" comentó Alan con cierto miedo, algo que causó risas en el hechicero anciano.

"Claro que no, el tiempo físico que ocurre en tu cuerpo es diferente. Para tu cuerpo, serán solo seis días, no un año." Dijo Raphael.

"Entiendo… ojala que sea así."

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos?¿Qué vayamos solos a entrenar?" preguntó la joven hechicera.

"No, yo y Alan entrenaremos en un cuarto. Kristal, tu entrenaras con otros dos hechiceros."

Justo después de decir esto, dos hechiceros aparecen bajando las escaleras. Kristal los reconoció de inmediato; uno era un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, Aleo, y el otro era Quarz, un _Dark Paladin_ y su padre. Los dos hechiceros se postraron frente a su líder en señal de respeto y obediencia.

"Maestro _Dark Sage_ Raphael, ¿Nos llamó?" cuestionó el paladín hechicero.

"Si, quiero que entren a la habitación del tiempo y entrenen a Kristal." Dijo el hechicero.

"¿Por qué no podemos entrenar juntos?" Preguntó Alan confundido.

"Porque tu necesitas un entrenamiento diferente. Debo enseñarte a usar todos tus poderes y a poder controlar la _Keyblade_ al máximo de su potencial. A estos dos hechiceros los entrené para ser _N-Warriors_, aunque no lo sean, así que tendrán los ejercicios necesarios para Kristal."

"Ya veo… esta bien… creo…"

"¿Qué dices Kristal?" preguntó Raphael a la joven, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"Por mi esta bien."

Después de esto, Raphael se voltea a ver a los demás.

"Escúchenme bien, mientras estoy entrenando, dejo a Duncan a cargo del clan." Dijo el hechicero, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial al mencionado.

"¿A mi? pero maestro, ¿Por qué a mi?" preguntó el _Dark Magician_ confundido."¿Por qué no a uno de los _Royal Spellcasters_?"

"Porque se que harás un buen papel. Confío en ti, Duncan, te entrené para ser un líder y se que podrás hacerlo."

"C-como usted diga, maestro." Respondió el hombre de cabello púrpura, aceptando la responsabilidad que se le había dado. El _Dark Sage_ miró a los demás.

"En seis días, la puerta a otro mundo en el castillo de Exus se comenzara a abrir completamente. La energía del otro mundo se podrá sentir muy fuerte cuando esté por abrirse. Al día siguiente debemos atacar a Exus antes de que se abra por completo o invadirá otro mundo inocente y desprotegido. Siento que saldremos antes del séptimo día, pero si ocurre algo, quiero que lleven la batalla y traten de detener a Exus hasta que salgamos de las habitaciones. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, maestro!" respondían con entusiasmo los demás hechiceros que estaban en el lugar.

"Estas a cargo, Duncan."

"No le fallare, maestro." Respondió el _Dark Magician_.

"Bien... ok muchachos, entremos."

"Si..." dijo el joven, siguiendo a Raphael.

"¡Espera Alan!"

El joven mencionado se dio la vuelta, viendo a Kristal acercándose a él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el joven confundido, mientras la hechicera, ya frente a él, miraba al suelo.

"Uh, bueno… s-suerte…" dijo la joven, sintiendo un sonrojo aparecer en su rostro.

"También a ti, Kristal…"

La joven miró a todos lados, pensando que hacer, confundiendo al chico que estaba frente a ella. Entonces, sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente contra ella. El humano estaba muy sorprendido por esta muestra de cariño tan repentina, sintiendo que el ambiente se calentaba un poco. Sin embargo, pronto le regresó el gesto, abrazándola con fuerza.

"B-buena suerte…" susurraba Kristal, sus mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de un año, al chico del que se estaba enamorando.

"También a ti, Kristal…" le contestó el humano con amabilidad, sintiendo una tristeza extraña al saber que no la vería en un buen tiempo. "Te veo el próximo año…"

"¡Puedes asegurarlo!"

La joven se alejó de él, sonriéndole dulcemente, sus mejillas aun teñidas de rosado, algo que el humano creía que le quedaba muy lindo. Cerca de ahí, Quarz, el padre de Kristal, veía como se desarrollaba esto, sonriendo a sus adentros.

Y así, Alan y Kristal entraron a diferentes habitaciones para lograr ser mas fuertes ¿Qué pasara dentro? Afuera, Duncan, el líder temporal de los hechiceros, miró a sus compañeros.

"Nosotros también hay que prepararnos. Vamos a entrenar." Dijo Duncan.

"¡Si, maestro!" exclamaban los demás hechiceros.

Después de esto, todos subieron nuevamente al castillo para prepararse para el combate. Duncan se reunió con los demás líderes de los clanes de _Shadow Realm _y habló con ellos acerca del plan de ataque y de las intenciones de Exus y el _Dark Sage_. Los líderes llegaron a un acuerdo y regresaron a sus pueblos y ciudades para prepararse. Jinzo se llevó a todos en su ciudad flotante, dejando solo a los hechiceros en su ciudad.

Duncan dio la noticia a los demás hechiceros, algunos no agradándoles la idea de que él fuera el líder, pero si el _Dark Sage_ lo había aceptado, por ellos no habría problema. Les dijo sobre el plan de ataque a Exus y ordenó a todos a prepararse para la lucha; todo el clan _Spellcaster_ irían a la guerra. El _Dark Magician_ regresó a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Mientras, Steve deambuló por la ciudad, pensando en que probablemente fueran sus últimos días de paz.

_-Habitación del tiempo 1-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Alan y Raphael cerraron la puerta dorada tras de ellos. El humano miró alrededor suyo y vio que se encontraba en un pequeño salón. El lugar era totalmente blanco... blanco solamente. Al salir del salón, se topo con algo extraño, pero conocido.

"Ya me imaginaba esto..." comentó el joven, mientras ve como en el exterior del salón no hay nada; no rocas, no cielo, no estrellas, no ciudades, no nada, todo era blanco.

"La otra habitación es igual a esta." Dijo el _Dark Sage_, colocándose atrás de él. "Esta habitación pose una gravedad aumentada dependiendo de cuanto se deseé; si quiero que sea de diez veces la de _Shadow Realm_, de diez será, de doscientos, de doscientos será. Además, el aire esta muy pesado y se te dificultará respirar. La temperatura es de sesenta grados centígrados o de menos veinte, según sea el caso. También se puede crear diversos paisajes con la mente... por ejemplo..."

Raphael cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Poco a poco, una ciudad moderna pero en ruinas apareció en el lugar, el cielo se volvió café y el aire soplaba con fuerza, dando una apariencia de una metrópolis que fue abandonada siglos atrás. El hechicero caminó fuera del templo.

"Ven, vamos a entrenar."

"Ok, aquí voy..."

Alan caminó al exterior, pero justo cuando su pie toco el suelo fuera del templo, al espacio vacío, se dio contra el suelo fuertemente con fuerza. Trató de reincorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, se sentía demasiado pesado.

"¿Qué rayos…?¿A cuanto está aumentada la gravedad?" preguntó Alan con esfuerzo.

"Ah, no es mucho... solo unas treinta veces." Respondió el hechicero con tranquilidad.

"¿¡Treinta veces!?¡Acabo de empezar!¡No puedo mantenerme en pie!"

"Vamos, no es tan difícil…"

"Ya no siento mi páncreas... y creo que mis costillas están perforando mi hígado."

"Ok, ok, lo haremos de tres veces, ¿Te parece?"

"Por… favor…"

Entonces, la gravedad del lugar disminuyó a ser solo de tres veces la que Alan estaba acostumbrado, el joven teniendo ciertas dificultades para levantarse.

"Creo que primero debemos empezar a acostumbrarnos a la gravedad." Dijo Raphael. "Corre unos tres kilómetros y luego regresa…"

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento…

_-Habitación del Tiempo 2-_

Han pasado dos semanas en las habitaciones del tiempo, seis horas en tiempo del exterior. En la segunda habitación, Kristal se encontraba dando saltos sobre varias rocas y moviéndose a gran velocidad sobre ellas. Luego, dio un gran salto con giros y cayó sobre sus dos piernas. El _Dark Paladin_, Quarz, y el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, Aleo, la observaban con gusto realizar esa combinación.

"Muy bien Kristal, has dominado perfectamente la gravedad aumentada ocho veces." Dijo Aloe con gusto.

"Estoy orgulloso, Kristal." Comentó Quarz, padre de Kristal, mientras la joven sonreía ante este cumplido. "¿Te parece si la elevamos?"

"¿A cuanto?" preguntó la hechicera.

"Te parece a unas... ¿Quince veces?" sugería Aloe.

"Bien, a ver que tan difícil es..."

"¡A si se habla!"

La gravedad de la habitación aumentó drásticamente, tan rápido que Kristal apenas logró mantenerse en pie.

"Muy bien... estoy lista."

Kristal, como anteriormente, comenzó a saltar y a hacer varios movimientos en el aire. Pero, debido a la gravedad, no pudo terminarlos y cayó varias veces.

"Una ves mas." Dijo la hechicera, intentándolo una vez más. Los otros dos hechiceros la ven asombrados.

"En solo dos semanas ya pudo resistir _8-Gs_ y se acostumbrara pronto a _15-Gs_." Dijo Aloe, mirando a su compañero. "Tu hija es sorprendente, Quarz."

"Es tan terca como su madre." Dijo el paladín. "No se rendirá hasta lograrlo. No cabe duda que ella es una _N-Warrior_. Hay que terminar de entrenarla lo más rápido posible. Nuestra meta es _50-Gs_ antes de que termine el año."

"Lo se... apresurémonos."

_-Habitación del Tiempo 1- _

_-A dos meses de haber entrado, un día en tiempo real-_

Sobre los edificios de una ciudad en ruinas, dos figuras luchan cuerpo a cuerpo, en una gravedad aumentada a dieciocho veces. Alan atacaba a Raphael con su _Keyblade_, quien lo esquiva con facilidad. El joven intenta golpearlo con su puño pero este nuevamente lo esquiva y comienza a intercambiar golpes.

Después de un rato, Alan le lanza la _Keyblade_ a Raphael, que esquiva con facilidad, pero entonces ve como el joven le lanza una esfera de hielo velozmente. El hechicero desaparece antes de que lo golpeara, apareciendo detrás del humano, dándole un golpe que lo manda al suelo. La _Keyblade_ regresa y trata de golpear a Raphael, pero él la detiene con una mano, antes de regresársela al muchacho.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"Lo haz hecho muy bien, Alan. A este paso llegaremos a las _50-Gs_ en los diez meses que nos faltan." Dijo el anciano con cierto entusiasmo, aunque el joven no estuviera de acuerdo.

"Lo se, pero es muy pesado." Mencionaba el joven. "Mi velocidad no se compara con la tuya en lo más mínimo, además de que estas acostumbrado a esta gravedad."

"No te limites, deja fluir tu poder interno, que la energía fluya por tu cuerpo, suéltate y libérate de los limites corporales."

"Mi energía esta en reposo, debo descansar."

"No hay tiempo. Si entrenamos y nos alcanza el tiempo, te enseñare una gran técnica."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Alan con entusiasmo.

"Si, entrenemos ahora y te la enseñare."

"¡Bien, aquí voy!"

Y el entrenamiento continuaba, los días pasando tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, al quinto día, algo ocurrió. En todo el _Shadow Realm_ se pudo sentir grandes cantidades de energía provenientes del castillo de Exus en la isla _Yang_. Duncan la percibió y solo pudo pensar una cosa

"La puerta se esta abriendo…"

**Fin del Capitulo 32**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 33: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. La Puerta se esta abriendo, los clanes no tienen mas que actuar. Una promesa hecha en la noche motiva a Steve. Mientras, Yo debo enfrentarme a 3 seres antes de terminar mi entrenamiento. ¿Quiénes son? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**Vamos al castillo de Exus, fortaleza del mal.**_

Steve… y Sapphire… oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	34. Cap 33: Vamos al castillo de Exus

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 33: Vamos al castillo de Exus, fortaleza del Mal**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _039-Manager's House Council Room- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)_

Han pasado cinco días desde que Alan y Kristal entraran a las habitaciones del tiempo en el fondo del castillo de los hechiceros. Justo en ese día, se comenzó a sentir las presencias de otros seres que no pertenecían a ese mundo. El portal que Exus había empezado a abrir hace casi una semana estaba por abrirse por completo.

Debido a esto, Duncan llamó a todos los líderes a una reunión de emergencia, ya que la situación estaba empeorando rápidamente. Ya con todos reunidos, en el mismo salón donde se reunieron al inicio, el _Dark Magician_ comenzó a hablar con ellos.

"Como todos saben, Exus esta tratando de abrir un portal que le permitirá ir a otros mundos." Empezó el hechicero. "Si la energía que hemos sentido emanar de la isla _Yang_ es la que creemos, entonces ese portal esta por abrirse mañana."

Varios murmullos se escucharon en toda la sala de reuniones. La noticia de que el portal se abriría era preocupante.

"¿Cómo que mañana?" Preguntó el líder de los _Warriors_, el _Black Luster Soldier_. "Se supone que el portal se abriría a los siete días, y apenas van cinco."

"Ya lo se…" le respondió el hechicero. "Pero la energía que detectamos hace unas horas es convincente. No hay duda, es la energía de cientos de personas que habitan del otro lado del portal."

"Esto es un día mas pronto de lo esperado. ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó la _Insect Queen_, líder del clan _Plant-Insect_.

"Debemos continuar con el plan que hemos estado creando en los últimos días." comentó _Mazera DeVile_, del clan _Fiend_.

"Pero, nuestros soldados aun no están listos, nos faltaran unas horas para completarlas." Dijo _Neo Levia_, que era en ese momento una _Siniester Serpent_.

"Pero si no atacamos ahora y nos esperamos, Exus logrará su objetivo y, para cuando lleguemos, él ya se habrá ido a conquistar otro mundo." Dijo una de las _Harpy Lady Sisters _del clan _Winged Beasts_.

"Debemos seguir con el plan. Según creo, nuestras fuerzas están al setenta y nueve por ciento. Es probable que podamos atacarlos y tomarlos por sorpresa." Comentó el _Dark Tyrano_, el dinosaurio inteligente líder de los _Dinosaurs_.

"Exus es astuto, estoy seguro de que sabe que iremos a detenerlo." respondió _Yata_, el cuervo líder de los _Spirits_.

"Aun así, hay que atacarlo y hay que hacerlo ahora." _Mobius_, el del clan _Aqua_, habló. "Si no lo hacemos, todos estaremos perdidos."

"Si, tiene razón." habló Duncan. "Seguiremos el plan ya acordado; para mañana en la noche, debemos estar cerca de la isla _Yang_, la isla donde está el castillo de Exus. Cada líder debe avisar a las tropas que aun no llegan aquí, que nos alcancen en el castillo. Debemos atacarlo con todo nuestro poder y resistir hasta que el _Dark Sage_ salga del entrenamiento. Muy bien, doy por concluida esta reunión... Suerte a todos."

Después de esto, los líderes se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del salón de reuniones, dejando a Duncan solo con sus pensamientos. El hechicero, preocupado, levanta la vista al techo, pensando en muchas cosas… pero en especial en una sola:

"¿Habré hecho lo correcto?"

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Steve se encontraba en una de las tantas terrazas del castillo, pensando detenidamente, la noche había caído hace ya unas horas. Observaba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, una visión que no se veía desde la destrucción de los cuatro cristales elementales, cuando el caos comenzó en todo el mundo; el viento se detuvo, las aguas continentales y oceánicas bajaban, el calor disminuye, haciendo que nieve en todo el mundo, y la tierra dejó de ser fértil, la vegetación comenzando a desaparecer. _Shadow Realm_ comenzó a regresar a su antigua forma, un mundo hostil para la vida.

"Cielos, es hermoso." dijo Steve, pensando en lo mejor en medio de todo ese caos.

"Lo sé..."

El hechicero sonería un poco, no necesitaba mirar para saber quien era la persona que acababa de llegar y le hacia compañía.

"¿Que haces aquí, Sapphire?" preguntó el joven.

"No puedo dormir, ¿y tú?"

"Igual."

La doncella del mar caminó hasta estar a lado de Steve, recargada un poco hacia el frente en el barandal del balcón. Los dos permanecieron callados un rato, no sabiendo que decir, hasta que Sapphire, mirando de reojo al hechicero con algo de nerviosismo y melancolía, comenzó a hablar.

"Mañana es el día… el día donde muchos morirán en la batalla, mientras otros se quedan mirando la matanza sin poder hacer nada..."

"¿Hablas de ti, verdad?" preguntó el joven seriamente, deduciendo el porque ella se veía tan perturbada.

"Mi padre no me permitió ir a la batalla." Respondió ella, suspirando un poco de resignación. "Dijo que, si le ocurriese algo, yo debería cuidar de nuestro reino. El siempre me fue sincero, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado…"

"Es natural…" respondió Steve con seriedad, mirando al cielo. "No quiero espantarte, pero en la isla _Yang_, encontraremos fácilmente el doble o triple de _Heartless_ que nos atacaron hace unos días. Seria una batalla brutal y no creo que muchos sobrevivan."

"Si, y por eso tengo miedo..."

"No te preocupes, somos muy poderosos, además, no tienes porque preocuparte por tu padre, el es uno de los guerreros mas poderosos que he conocido."

"No solo me preocupo por él..."

"¿Eh?¿De que hablas?¿Por quien mas te preocupas?"

Sapphire comenzó a sonrojarse un poco y trato de evitar contacto visual con el joven a su lado.

"Bueno... yo, yo también, me preocupo... por ti…"

"¿Por mi?" preguntó Steve sorprendido. "¿Por qué por mi?"

"N-no se porque…" respondió la joven con nerviosismo. "Pero siento que, si algo malo te pasa a ti, yo no podría soportarlo, yo... daría mi vida primero."

"Sapphire... tu..."

"S-Steve… me gustas mucho..."

_-Shock!- _

Steve quedó paralizado. No se esperaba una declaración de una chica como ella tan de repente, y especialmente a un día del que podría ser el último.

"P-pero... ¿Cómo?" preguntó el hechicero con confusión.

"Desde que te conocí, siempre me llamaste la atención…" respondió la joven con nerviosismo. "Tú forma de ser, tu forma de expresarte. Todo de ti me gusto. No me importa que seas un pervertido, tu me gustas…"

-_Shock!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- (_**Soundtrack:**_ .hack//G.U.)_

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó el joven, no entendiendo como es que ella lo sabía.

"¿Qué?¿Qué eres un pervertido?¿Crees que estoy ciega?" preguntó la joven con cierto enfado. "Cualquiera a kilómetros de distancia sabría que lo eres. ¿No crees que no te he visto cuando miras mi busto o el de Kristal de vez en cuando? Eres un fan de los pechos grandes ¿no?"

Una gota de sudor recorrió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Steve ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Pensaba que siempre se lograba salir con la suya, pero al parecer no era así.

'_Y yo que pensaba que era el maestro de la sutileza…'_ pensaba el hechicero con cierta decepción.

"Se, se que no era el momento de decírtelo, pero podría ser la ultima oportunidad que tuviera." Dijo Sapphire algo apenada, sonrojándose aun más.

"Bueno... yo..."

"No importa, no esperaba respuesta en este momento. Solo quería decirte lo que siento antes de que te fueras. Mejor me retiro y te dejaré descansar. Con permiso…"

La doncella comenzó retirarse del balcón, pero antes de salir, los brazos de Steve rodearon su cintura, evitando que avanzara más. El rubor de la joven se volvió mas intenso al sentir el cuerpo del hechicero tan cerca de ella.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"S-Steve…"

"Espérame..."

"¿uh?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Espérame a después de la batalla... te juro que regresare y prometo vivir junto contigo." Respondió con seriedad y… ¿ternura?¿Steve?

"¿Eso significa que...?"

"Tu también me gustas mucho... no se porque, pero también me llamaste la atención desde que te vi, no se el porque…"

"Con alguien como tu, probablemente mis pechos."

"Es probable, pero en este caso no lo es." Dijo Steve con algo de humor. "Es algo diferente, algo que nunca sentí, pero me dijo que quiero estar contigo…"

Sapphire sonrió tiernamente, antes de girarse y ver a quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Se quedaron mirando un rato, antes de dirigir sus miradas al hermoso cielo estrellado.

"Pero te diré una cosa..." Dijo Steve, sonriendo alegremente. "Aunque estemos juntos, no me quitaras mis mañas ¿eh?"

"¡Ah claro que si!" Exclamaba Sapphire con energía. "Yo creo en la lealtad de pareja, no te dejaré mirar a otra chica. ¿O acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?"

"Créeme, estés lo bastante buena." Respondió pervertidamente el joven, sintiendo el amplio busto de la doncella presionarse fuertemente contra su pecho. "Pero así soy y deberás aceptarme si quieres estar conmigo."

"Eso ya lo veremos, Steve-kun."

"Ya empezaste a llamarme así…"

Y los dos comenzaron a reír, mirando el cielo, donde una estrella comenzó a brillar mas, como la esperanza brilla en la oscuridad eterna.

-

_-Habitación del Tiempo I- _

_-Noche del quinto día, diez meses de entrenamiento.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Dentro de la habitación del tiempo, Raphael y Alan se encontraban en el centro de una ciudad completamente destruida, en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Habían luchado por dos días enteros y ahora estaban bastante exhaustos, más el humano que el hechicero.

Luego, después de un día entero de descanso, ambos hombres se encontraban cerca de un edificio intacto en el centro de la ciudad en ruinas. El joven miraba con confusión, no entendiendo que había en ese lugar.

"Muy bien, Alan, has pasado el duro entrenamiento que te he puesto." Dijo Raphael con seriedad. "Ahora solo te falta incrementar tus poderes y perfeccionarlos."

"Si, maestro." Respondió el muchacho con respeto por el hombre que le había enseñado tanto.

"Aun nos quedan dos meses que podemos aprovechar para mejorar tus habilidades, pero antes quiero que pases una ultima prueba."

"¿Qué clase de prueba?"

"Ves este edificio intacto." Dijo el hechicero, refiriéndose al lugar que estaba frente a ellos. "Dentro de ella encontraras tres puertas. Detrás de cada puerta, te encontraras con un guerrero diferente de otros mundos."

"¿De otros mundos?¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos?¿Y quienes son?"

"No lo se, solo se que estas tres puertas muestran: 1- el ser al que puedes llegar a ser, 2- el ser que mas se parece a ti en espíritu y, 3- el ser al que mas le temes. Debido a que esta habitación se encuentra en algún lugar entre las dimensiones, puedes enfrentarte con seres de otras dimensiones, no solo de otros mundos o galaxias. Debes pelear contra los tres para medir tu desarrollo. Adelante."

Con esto dicho, Alan entra al edificio, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él. Dentro solo es una habitación algo grande, con tres puertas rojas, cada una con un diferente símbolo enfrente; la primera tenía una especie de hoja en espiral atravesada por un rayo amarillo, la segunda tenía dos espadas y detrás la imagen de la cabeza de un dragón, y la tercera era una araña.

El joven miró bien las tres puertas, debía elegir bien, ya que tenía que luchar contra quien sea que estuviera detrás de cada una, pero el orden era crucial. Entonces se decidió por una puerta: la hoja atravesada por el rayo amarillo y entró en ella.

_-Noche del sexto día-_

_-A diez kilómetros de la isla Yang-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Duncan se encontraba en un barco, custodiado por otros mas, donde se encontraban los lideres de clanes y varios de sus soldados. Había monstruos de todo tipo, tanto dentro del barco como fuera y en el cielo. La ciudad flotante, _Technopolis_, se encontraba sobre ellos.

Debajo, el _Dark Magician_ planeaba el siguiente movimiento, el ataque estaba por comenzar. Mirando hacia la isla _Yang_, cuyas nubes negras resplandecían ante los rayos, el hechicero no podía evitar tener ese mal presentimiento, donde todo saldría mal.

"Entonces... así comienza." dijo Duncan con cierta tristeza.

"Eso parece." Le respondió Maha, el hechicero que trajo a Alan a _Shadow Realm_. "Aquí es donde el destino de nuestro mundo se decidirá."

"Dime Maha, tu ves el futuro ¿Qué es lo que vez en el?"

"... te seré sincero..." dijo el hechicero, bajando la cabeza un poco. "No lo se, no puedo ver quien resultará ganador en esta pelea. Lo único que puedo ver es oscuridad intensa y un pequeño rayo de luz."

"Entiendo…"

"Pero, señor Duncan, nosotros, el clan _Spellcaster_, estaremos siempre a su servicio."

Dicho eso, Maha se hincaba mientras los demás hechiceros lo hacían. El _Dark Magician_ _of Chaos, Chaos Sorcerer, Chaos Command Magician, el Dark Magician_ rubio, y un nuevo integrante, _Cybernetic Magician_, llegan y se hincan ante el. El _Dark Paladin_ y el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ no estaban presentes, puesto que se encontraban entrenando con Kristal.

"No es necesario eso." dijo Duncan seriamente.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Maha con confusión.

"Yo no estoy aquí como el suplente del líder del clan _Spellcaster_. Yo estoy aquí como Duncan, hechicero _Level A_, dispuesto a morir en la batalla." El _Dark Magician_ se da la vuelta, mirando a todos los demás hechiceros. "Mis hermanos, esta batalla es importante, no podemos perder, puesto que el destino de nuestro mundo y otro inocente esta en juego. ¡Luchemos por nuestra libertad!"

"¡Si, su alteza!" Exclamaban los cientos de hechiceros de otros barcos, quienes habían escuchado a Duncan debido a un hechizo que había realizado antes.

Duncan observa nuevamente la isla _Yang_, que ya podían ver más de cerca. Este era el momento.

"¡Muy bien!¡Por _Shadow Realm_!¡A luchar!"

Todos los barcos y _Technopolis_ aumentan su velocidad, preparándose para el ataque, que decidiría el destino de ese mundo. Una guerra como no se ha visto en trecientos años estaba por comenzar.

_-Isla Yang- _

_-Castillo de Exus-_

El hechicero oscuro Exus se encontraba en su trono, mirando por un monitor mágico la llegada de los demás clanes a sus dominios, mientras sonríe maléficamente.

"Esos tontos…" dijo el ser oscuro con arrogancia y burla. "Sabía que llegarían, pero son menos de los que pensé... Muy bien, es hora de destruirlos y mostrarles el poder que es capas de dominar la galaxia."

Exus levanta el _Gemini Zodiacal Ring_ en su mano derecha, que emite un intenso destello verde. Del suelo dentro y fuera del castillo, millones de _Heartless_ comienzan a emerger.

"Escuchen bien." dijo el hechicero a los seres oscuros, quienes, extrañamente, le hacían caso. "Unos monstruos tratan de atacarnos, no dejen a ni uno con vida. ¡Roben sus corazones para incrementar sus números!"

Los _Heartless_, entusiasmados por la idea de tener más corazones, se mueven frenéticamente a través de los pasillos. Exus mira alegremente esto. La pelea esta por comenzar, la que decidirá el destino del _Shadow Realm_.

_-Habitación del Tiempo I-_

_-Sexto día; once meses en la habitación-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _042-Crystal World- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

Alan se encontraba curando sus heridas, bastante profundas. Había luchado contra los tres guerreros de las diferentes puertas, sorprendiéndose con el poder de ellos, en especial del último, que le causó un gran daño y no pudo derrotar, a pesar de haber entrenado. Raphael, que lo estaba esperando, se acercaba a él.

"¿Como te sientes?" preguntó el hechicero.

"Fatal, me duele todo el cuerpo y no creo seguir…" dijo el joven con cansancio.

"Descansa, sabia que esos tres guerreros iban a ser difíciles. Pero aún no entiendo el último, el no debió estar ahí, pero saliste bien librado de la pelea."

"Si tu lo dices. Pero aun debo hacerme mas fuerte."

"Para eso están las ultimas semanas de entrenamiento. Te haré mas fuerte, solo descansa."

"Pero aun así, esas peleas fueron asombrosas." comentó Alan, recordando las tres peleas que tuvo, sonriendo un poco. "Muy asombrosas...."

**Fin del Capitulo 33**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 34: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Un pueblo de ninjas aparece frente a mis ojos, uno muy conocido para mí. Las calles solas y un ambiente extraño. ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Naruto? No… ¿Entonces quien es? Oh cielos, es… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**El poder de Konoha: El cuarto Hokage, Yondaime.**_

¡No puedo verlo!¡Es muy rápido!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (Cuarto ending de Yugioh GX) _


	35. Cap 34: El poder de Konoha

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 34: El poder de Konoha; El cuarto Hokage, Yondaime.**_

Recordando las luchas, Alan pensó en lo que había pasado dentro de las tres puertas a las que Raphael le había dicho que entrara para encontrarse con los que son "parecidos a él"…

_-Tres días antes-_

El joven humano miraba las tres puertas, antes de cercarse a aquella que tenia el símbolo de una hoja atravesada por un rayo grabado en el frente. El muchacho abrió la puerta roja, mirando lo que había del otro lado: un gran pueblo.

"¿Uh?¿Donde estoy?" se preguntó el joven, confundido por lo que veía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Un pueblo extraño, con construcciones también algo extrañas. Se podía ver que eran hogares y edificios, principalmente hechos de madera, gracias al bosque que rodeaba el lugar. No era una gran ciudad, pero era bastante grande para un pueblo normal, con los tejados a veces con algunos dibujos o símbolos.

Comenzó a pensar de qué pueblo se trataba, ya que se le hacía conocida la arquitectura de ese lugar.

Entonces, observó algo; en una montaña cercana, se podía ver claramente la imagen de cuatro rostros tallados en ella, un monumento esculpido en ella. Fue entonces cuando descubrió donde estaba y no creía lo que veía; estaba en una aldea de ninjas, la aldea oculta de la hoja; _Konohagakure no Sato_, o simplemente _Konoha_.

"Vaya, esta es la aldea de _Konoha_, de la serie de _Naruto_." Dijo el muchacho, mirando con sorpresa la aldea que estaba ante sus ojos. "No sabia que así se veía realmente... Iré a echar un vistazo."

El humano comenzó a caminar, tratando de buscar alguna pista que le indicara lo que tenia que hacer.

Pasó el tiempo, una media hora desde que había llegado. Se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, muy temprano en la mañana, con el cielo totalmente nublado, así que el sol no molestaba mucho. A los pocos minutos de haber pisado la aldea, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

"¡¿Dónde rayos están todos?!"

Era cierto. Desde su llegada, no había visto a ningún ser viviente en el lugar, ni un gato, ni un perro, mucho menos personas, algo que se le hacia muy extraño. ¿Dónde estaban todos?¿Fueron invadidos o que?

El tiempo seguía su marcha, mientras él caminaba por toda la aldea, visitando varios lugares que reconocía de la serie de televisión: la academia ninja, la florería Yamanaka, el puesto de ramen _Ichiraku_, La torre de los _Hokages_, entre otros lugares. Más tarde comenzó a llover, pero no le causaba molestia al joven, a quien le agradaba mucho la lluvia.

Pasó por varios lugares mientras la poca lluvia se convertía en diluvio, mojando todo el lugar. Pronto llegó a un edificio algo viejo y abandonado en la parte mas pobre de la villa. Al mirar más de cerca, descubrió que edificio era.

"El departamento donde vive Naruto…"

Era un edificio de departamentos de tres pisos, el exterior no era muy acogedor que digamos; varias ventanas rotas, paredes cuarteadas y basura por doquier. No daban ganas de entrar, pero por alguna extraña razón, el joven entró al departamento.

Durante el trayecto por las escaleras que van del primero al segundo piso, varias paredes estaban rayadas y a veces con leyendas de _–Muere zorro-_ o _–Vete al infierno-_ o _–Este mundo es para humanos. Mueran demonios-_ y algunas más floridas que otras, dejando ver el odio que le tenían los aldeanos a quien viviera en ese lugar.

"Se ve que este pueblo lo quiere mucho." Dijo Alan con sarcasmo. "Todo por ser el contenedor del _Kyubi_. Pero no recuerdo que los aldeanos de _Konoha_ fueran tan agresivos. Se que detestan a Naruto pero no a este extremo. ¿Por qué será?"

Al llegar al tercer piso, vio varias puertas rotas, despegadas de sus marcos, pero solo una puerta estaba de pie. En esta puerta, varias leyendas ofensivas estaban escritas en esta y en las paredes cercanas, una diciendo _–El nido del demonio-_.

"Creo que esta es..."

Alan colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola y dejando ver el departamento. Al entrar, vio que el interior no era en nada parecido al exterior. Estaba bien preservado, pero había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo; ropa, rollos, pergaminos, shurikens, y demás cosas. Si la habitación se limpiaba correctamente, era un lugar bastante decente para vivir, salvo el gran agujero en el techo en medio de la sala, que permitía que el agua de lluvia entrara y mojara el suelo. Las paredes eran blancas, varias con grietas mostrando lo mal cuidado que era el edificio. La sala no tenia muchas cosas que digamos; solo una mesa, un sillón y una silla, ropa regada por todos lados, como si alguien saliera deprisa.

Entonces, en la mesa, observó algo. Al acercarse bien, vio que se trataba de una fotografía, donde venían cuatro personas; tres niños y un adulto. A la izquierda, venia un chico moreno con ojos negros, mirando con desprecio, o algo así, al chico de la derecha, que tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules, además de unas extrañas líneas en ambas de sus mejillas, quien lo miraba de la misma forma. En medio de ellos, una chica de cabello rosado sonreía a la cámara. Atrás de ellos tres, un hombre adulto se encontraba. Tenía cabello plateado, aunque no parecía viejo, una mascara que cubría su rostro y ojo izquierdo. Los cuatro tenían una banda azul con una parte metálica, que tenia grabado el símbolo de _Konoha_, una hoja en espiral. El muchacho tomó esta fotografía, mirándola más de cerca.

"El equipo 7, donde estaba Naruto." Dijo Alan a si mismo, dejando la fotografía en el lugar y mirando a todos lados. "Pero, ¿porque no esta aquí?"

"Porque en este mundo no existe ningún ser vivo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

El joven de chamarra azul voltea a un lado, colocándose en guardia. De la cocina, un hombre alto aparece frente a él. Tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, traía un traje negro con un chaleco verde, y sobre todo eso una gabardina blanca con rojo, además de un extraño sombrero blanco con rojo adornaba su cabeza. Lo mas extraño de este hombre era la aureola dorada flotando sobre su cabeza. Alan lo reconoció casi inmediatamente, no creyendo quien era.

"Tu eres al que le dicen el cuarto _Hokage_, ¿Verdad?" preguntó el joven asombrado, mientras que el hombre que estaba frente a el lo miraba seriamente.

"Si, yo soy _Yondaime_, el cuarto _Hokage_ de _Konoha_. Mi nombre es…"

"Minato Namikaze…"

"Veo que conoces algo de mi…"

"Pero no tiene sentido." Dijo Alan con algo de frustración y confusión. "Se supone que tu deberías estar dentro del estómago del dios de la muerte, siendo digerido por toda la eternidad. Dentro de él, no puedes estar aquí. ¿Acaso eres solo una ilusión?"

"Veo que estas muy bien informado acerca de mi vida. Pero debo decirte que no soy una ilusión, soy el verdadero _Yondaime_." Respondió ese ninja rubio con seriedad." Es cierto lo que dices; fui devorado por el dios de la muerte cuando lo invoqué para sellar al _Kyubi no Youko_, el demonio zorro de nieve colas."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Hace ocho meses, tiempo del mundo exterior, el dios de la muerte me regresó mi libertad, y mi alma fue enviada al paraíso. Los demás que habían sido devorados por el dios de la muerte también han sido liberados, incluyendo el primero, el segundo y el tercer _Hokage_."

"No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?"

"Nunca nos dijo el porqué nos liberó, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte para que nos liberara."

El muchacho miraba al que se llamaba Minato Namikaze, el _Yondaime_ _Hokage_, con cierta desconfianza, puesto que no sabía que estaba pasando.

"No tengas miedo, no vengo a matarte o algo así…" dijo el hombre rubio, tratando de convencer al joven.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?¿Que es este lugar?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad, queriendo saber muchas razones.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana cercana, de la cual se podía ver toda la aldea, con la lluvia cayendo sin cesar.

"Este es un _Konoha_ falso…" dijo el _Hokage_ con cierta tristeza. "Una ilusión creada en la habitación del tiempo, un _Konoha_ como era hace ocho meses."

"¿Cómo era hace ocho meses?¿Qué paso?¿Fue destruida?"

"No, pero algo ocurrió en ese tiempo que fue muy triste para la aldea y sus habitantes."

"Hace ocho meses…" dijo le joven, pensando detenidamente la información que recibía. "En esa época fue cuando llegué a _Shadow Realm_. Si dices que hace ocho meses ocurrió algo aquí en _Konoha_ y, además de eso, fuiste liberado del estómago del dios de la muerte, ¿No es mucha coincidencia?"

"Yo también tengo esa duda, puesto que ocurrieron muchas cosas hace ocho meses, no solo en este mundo y en el de donde vengo, sino también en otros mundos."

"¿Conoces de otros mundos?"

"En el otro mundo se conocen de muchas cosas."

"Oh…"

El silencio se hizo presente una vez mas durante algunos dos minutos, hasta que Alan volvió hablar, haciendo una pregunta que quería saber su respuesta.

"¿Y que haces aquí? Se supone que estas muerto. ¿Este es el paraíso?"

"No, no es el paraíso…" comentó Minato, dándose la vuelta para mirar al joven fijamente. "La razón por la que estoy aquí es simple; yo soy tu oponente."

"¿Mi oponente?" preguntó el joven confundido.

"Según Raphael, el que me contactó desde al otro mundo, yo soy aquel en el que te puedes convertir en un futuro. Debido a esto, pedí permiso para poder accesar a este lugar y tener la oportunidad de probar tus habilidades, puesto que eso es lo que quiere ese hechicero."

"Así que eres mi oponente… cielos, luchar contra un _Hokage_."

"Debo decirte que mi poder esta muy restringido. Sólo puedo luchar al veinte por ciento de mi fuerza total, pero creo que será suficiente."

"Ya veo, entonces si es así, no hagamos esperar." Habló el muchacho, colocándose en guardia.

"Muy bien, empecemos..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _073-Duel of the Fates _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars; The Phantom Menace_)

El cuarto _Hokage_ expulsó algo de su aura, o chakra como se le conoce a los ninjas. Sin embargo, lo poco que expulsó fue suficiente para que las cosas en la habitación volaran y que Alan retrocediera un poco, tratando de mantenerse de pie y cubriéndose sus ojos.

'_¡Es increíble!'_ pensó Alan con sorpresa. _'Su aura es muy poderosa, pero aun así es muy tranquila. Es como si no deseara pelear…'_

El hombre seguía expulsando su chakra desmesuradamente… pero entonces, sin previo aviso, este desapareció, el aire movido por su chakra regresaba a la normalidad.

'_¿uh?¿A dónde fue?'_ pensó el joven confundido.

Un presentimiento le dijo al muchacho que se agachara. Él lo siguió y se agachó, justo antes de que un objeto cortante, un kunai, pasara por donde estaba su cabeza, clavándose en la pared. Al mirar hacia afuera, pudo ver _Yondaime_ sobre el edificio, de lado hacia la ventana, con su mano izquierda extendida.

"Veo que tienes buena velocidad para esquivar un kunai mío sin ser un ninja." Dijo el _Hokage_ fallecido. "Pero no creas que me detendré porque no eres un ninja. Raphael me dijo que luchara con todo mi poder y eso es lo que haré."

"¡No espero menos de usted!" exclamó Alan, saltando por la ventana al tejado donde estaba su oponente. "¿Empezamos?"

"Ya lo hice..."

El cuarto _Hokage_ vuelve a desaparecer, manteniendo a Alan a la expectativa. De nuevo, un kunai se dirige hacia él a gran velocidad desde la derecha. El joven ya estaba preparado, evita el objeto cortante y lo toma en el aire, dando un giro para lanzarlo en la dirección opuesta, justo donde _Yondaime_ se había movido, aunque este sujetó su propia arma antes de que esta le hiciera daño en el rostro.

Minato miró a Alan con cierto asombro. Si pudo regresarle el kunai, quiere decir que podía ver sus movimientos. Ese era el resultado del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo gracias a Raphael. El muchacho se lanzó contra su enemigo, dando una gran cantidad de veloces puñetazos, que el cuarto _Hokage_ lograba evitar y detener con cierta dificultad. Entonces, Alan vio una abertura en su defensa y logro asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara al ninja.

Pero entonces, el cuarto _Hokage_ desapareció en un _-puff-_ el joven dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

'_¡Demonios! Un Kage Bunshin'_ pensó Alan.

Antes de que el joven tocara suelo, el cuarto _Hokage_ apareció del otro lado del edificio y le lanzó otro objeto ninja; un shuriken. Alan volteó a ver lo que venía, no creyendo lo que veía.

'_¿Un shuriken?'_ pensó el muchacho con algo de decepción._ 'Se supone que debería lanzarme mas de cien ahora que estaba distraído, no parece un Hoka...' _

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que _Yondaime_ estaba haciendo unos símbolos con sus manos, sellos de ninjas para realizar sus técnicas especiales.

'_...debería aprender el orden de los sellos ¿Qué Jutsu será?'_

"_¡SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO __JUTSU!"_

'_¡¿Qu__e __**qué**__?!'_

El simple shuriken que iba hacia Alan se convierte rápidamente en cientos de estrellas ninja, todos dirigiéndose contra el joven, quien hace aparecer su _Keyblade_ y comienza a girarla frente a él para desviar la mayoría de los shurikens. Pero varios de ellos lograron pasar la velocidad de la _Keyblade_ y logran herirlo en su cuerpo, aunque no de gravedad, ya que la mayoría fueron solo heridas superficiales. Finalmente, cuando la lluvia de shurikens termina de asediarlo, el joven de la _Vía Láctea_ cae de rodillas.

"Cielos, no pensé que fuera tan rápido." dijo Alan, respirando con algo de dificultad.

"Y eso que apenas estoy empezando." Advirtió Minato, sujetando otro kunai en sus manos, aunque un poco más largo de lo normal.

El _Hokage_ se lanza contra Alan, sujetando el kunai como si fuera una espada corta, con la hoja hacia atrás, dando un corte con este. El joven se levanta y lo desvía con la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. El cuarto _Hokage_ intentó cortarlo, pero el joven lograba a duras penas detener cada corte con su enorme llave.

'_¡Demonios!__¡Es demasiado rápido!' _pensó Alan, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por detener los cortes de _Yondaime_. _'¡No podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo, no importa que haya entrenado aquí por muchos meses!...¡Ya se que hacer!'_

Alan deja que la _Keyblade_ se le escape de las manos y caiga lejos de él. El poderoso ninja está por darle un certero corte en el estómago, o al menos un golpe para noquearlo. Pero entonces, un escudo de hielo aparece en el brazo derecho del joven y detiene el ataque.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Minato, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el voltear y ver como al _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, que había caído lejos de donde estaban ellos, regresaba velozmente e intentaba golpearlo por la espalda. El hombre rubio usó su velocidad de rayo y logró evitar ser embestido por la _Keyblade_, misma que Alan tomaba en el aire al pasar cerca de su cabeza.

'_A si que este chico usa poderes mentales__, ¿eh?' _Pensó el ninja con detenimiento. _'Será interesante...'_ "Tienes grandes habilidades, debo admitirlo, pero esto empieza ahora."

"¡Pues te daré una pelea que no olvidaras!" exclamó Alan, concentrándose y, por primera vez, elevando su aura.

Gracias al entrenamiento de Raphael, Alan podía controlar mejor su aura, que tenia como elemento agua, con afinidad al hielo. Por esto, el aura que él emitía era un aura gélida, congelando el suelo donde estaba de pie. El cuarto _Hokage_ miraba esto, aunque no estaba sorprendido… y si lo estaba, no parecía mostrarlo.

"Eso espero." Respondió el ninja, haciendo aparecer un aura azul también.

Los dos estaban por continuar su lucha, cuando de pronto, sintieron una extraña energía cerca del monte con los rostros de los _Hokages_, pero que inmediatamente desapareció. Después de mirarse con confusión, asumieron que debía ser algo de esa dimensión, por lo que continuaron la lucha.

Ambos guerreros se miran fijamente a los ojos durante un momento, luego se lanzan para darse con todo.

-

Veinte horas después, _Konohagakure no Sato_ se había vuelto un verdadero campo de batalla, con grandes flamas por todo el pueblo aun con la lluvia cayendo con fuerza, edificios derrumbados y columnas de humo negro emergían de todo lugar… que bueno que no era el verdadero _Konoha_.

"_¡KAWARA SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!"_

Varias de las tejas de las casas cercanas comenzaron a separarse de los techos y eran lanzadas al aire, antes de descender velozmente hacia Alan, quien lograba esquivarlas, corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, o destruirlas con su _Keyblade_.

'_¡Demonios!'_ pensó Alan mientras corría entre los callejones, intentando evitar las tejas que venían hacia él. _'Esta es la técnica 834 que usa contra mi, ¿o era la 835? Quien sabe. De verdad es cierto que los Hokages saben mas de mil Jutsus.'_

Alan esquivaba las tejas, corriendo por las calles y a veces saltando a los tejados para despistar, pero cuando veía que venían cada vez más rápido, decidió detenerse y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse. Cuando las tejas estaban por tocarlo, abrió los ojos bruscamente y alzó el brazo izquierdo hacia delante dando un fuerte grito.

Para sorpresa del ninja, las tejas se detuvieron en el aire, quedándose inmóviles. Entonces, el joven hizo el brazo derecho hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, creando una onda invisible de energía que mandó las tejas en sentido contrario, hacia _Yondaime_. Usando su velocidad, el cuarto _Hokage_ logró evitarlas fácilmente, pero aun así estaba sorprendido… aunque no lo demuestre.

"Ese fue mi poder psíquico." Dijo el joven. "Poder que aprendí a usar gracias a estos diez meses de entrenamiento con Raphael. Me dijo que todos los _N-Warriors_ podían usar poderes así."

Durante este periodo de tranquilidad y descanso, podemos ver las ropas de ambos combatientes, que estaban muy desgastadas por la lucha de casi un día entero; Alan no tenia su gorra, a su chamarra azul le faltaba una manga y sus pantalones estaban rotos, además de varias heridas en su cuerpo. Minato estaba igual, sin su gabardina blanca, parte de su chaleco verde destruido y pantalones rotos también. Ambos tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos por la pelea.

"Ya veo..." dijo el cuarto _Hokage_, volteando a ver un rió cercano al lugar. "Esto se pondrá mas húmedo." Comentó, haciendo unos sellos con sus manos.

"¿Uh?"

"_¡SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO __JUTSU!" _

Del rió cercano, un torrente de agua comenzaba a elevarse, tomando la forma de un imponente dragón, que se aproxima a Alan a gran velocidad. El joven, viendo que no podía evitarlo, tenía que contraatacar.

"_¡__BLIZZARD!"_

El joven libera una bola de hielo que se acerca al dragón de agua. El aire congelado afecta la cabeza del dragón, volviéndola sólida, pero la presión del agua es tan fuerte que el hielo se destruye y sigue avanzando hacia él.

"¡Demonios! _¡ICE SHIELD!_"

El escudo de hielo apareció en su brazo izquierdo, intentando detener el _Suiryuudan_ con el, pero el dragón de agua lo engulló por completo. Cuando el ataque terminó y el agua de calmó y absorbió por la tierra, el joven humano aun seguía en pie, aunque temblando un poco.

"Creo que no funcionó como esperabas." dice Alan con cierta arrogancia.

"Te equivocas, solo estaba preparando el terreno para el siguiente ataque." respondió _Yondaime_, haciendo otros sellos con sus manos.

"¿Ataque?"

"_¡DOTON, DORYUU TAIGA!" _

Entonces, el suelo debajo de Alan comenzó a moverse, engullendo sus piernas. El _Jutsu_ que Minato había realizado era uno que controlaba la tierra mojada.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Alan.

"Esto… _¡DOTON, DORYUUDAN!_"

De la tierra húmeda, se formó la cabeza de un dragón, abriendo su hocico y lanzando bolas de lodo. Al mismo tiempo, _Yondaime_ preparaba su siguiente _Jutsu_.

"_¡KATON, KARYUUDAN!"_

Una llamarada sale de su boca, misma que se une con las bolas de lodo, incendiándolas y creando proyectiles de fuego, volando velozmente contra Alan, quien solo sonreía.

"¡Ese combo ya lo he visto! No me dejare engañar por eso. ¡Ahora te mostrare la técnica evolutiva del _Ice Shield_!"

Las bolas de fuego se iban acercando a gran velocidad. Alan solo cruzó sus brazos, para luego extenderlos a los lados, elevando su aura considerablemente.

"_¡ICE WALL!"_

Del suelo, varios pilares de hielo salieron y se fundieron para crear una gran pared de hielo, que detuvo los ataques de fuego de _Yondaime_, creando mucho vapor al contacto.

"¡Ahora veras uno de mis combos!" exclamó el joven con cierta seguridad, golpeando el enorme muro de hielo, destruyéndolo en cientos de pedazos. Usando su poder psíquico, varios de los trozos de hielo se quedan flotando, antes de él extender su mano derecha al frente, mandándolos todos contra el cuarto _Hokage_.

"_¡ICE SPEARS!"_

Los cristales de hielo iban directo hacia el cuarto _Hokage_, cruzando el aire velozmente. Pero el ninja rubio ya preparaba su siguiente _Jutsu_ para contraatacar los cristales de hielo.

"_¡KATON, KARYUU ENDAN!"_

Un gran dragón de fuego salió de la boca del cuarto _Hokage_, derritiendo los cristales de hielo y volando hacia Alan, quien, al ver la llamarada que venia hacia él, preparó un nuevo truco para evitarlo.

"¡Toma!_¡MAX BLIZZARD__!_"

La bola de aire congelado, más grande y rápido que el Blizzard, golpeó al dragón con fuerza. Las llamas del dragón de fuego comenzaron a congelarse poco a poco. _Yondaime_ tuvo que saltar para evitar ser congelado por el aire frío de la bola de hielo. El ninja observaba al joven desde las alturas; todo el techo del edificio se había congelado.

'_Su poder de hielo es asombroso._' Pensó el _Hokage_. _'Si tan solo pudiera usar el cien por ciento de mi poder lo derrotaría fácilmente. Debo encontrar la forma de derrotarlo con mi Jutsu mas poderoso; El Rasengan.'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ambos saltan a otro tejado cercano, mirándose con decisión, aunque ya estaban muy cansados para seguir la lucha.

"Creo que estas igual que yo, ¿No es así?" Preguntó el hombre rubio con cierto cansancio.

"Si, estoy muy cansado…" respondió el joven, respirando difícilmente. "Creo que se acerca el final."

"Es lo que pensaba… acabemos con esto." respondió _Yondaime_, alzando un poco su mano izquierda y formando una esfera de chakra: el _Rasengan_. El joven miraba esta esfera con detenimiento.

'_Así que el __Rasengan, ¿eh?'_ Pensó el joven, apretando sus puños con fuerza. _'En las horas pasadas me mostró el verdadero poder del Rasengan usando los diferentes niveles de esta técnica. Pero ahora me atacara con el Rasengan normal, pero con todo su poder. Muy bien, el ultimo golpe'_

El puño derecho de Alan comenzó a ser rodeado por aire congelado, antes de lanzarse contra _Yondaime_, quien también corría para alcanzarlo. Ambos contrincantes se acercaron uno al otro, Alan lanzó su puño contra el cuarto _Hokage_, esquivando, con cierta dificultad, la mano que tenia el _Rasengan_. El joven logró golpear al ninja en el pecho con gran fuerza, sacándole el aire.

Pero entonces, el cuarto _Hokage_ desaprecio en un –puff-. Alan se dio cuenta de lo que pasó.

'_¡Demonios!¿Otro Kage Bunshin?'_

El cuarto _Hokage_ apareció detrás de él, con _Rasengan_ en mano y dispuesto a golpearlo por la espalda. Si Alan lo recibía, no tendría energías para continuar la pelea.

"_¡RASENGAN!_"

El joven no tenia tiempo de evitarlo o contraatacarlo, estaba demasiado cerca y el _Rasengan_ estaba por golpearlo. La pelea había terminado…

Pero, en el último momento, el _Rasengan_ golpeó algo duro, algo que no era Alan. Cuando Minato vio de cerca, descubrió que se trataba de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_.

'_¿Pero que…?'_ pensó el _Hokage_, no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"Deja tu carta del triunfo hasta el final." Respondió el joven.

Al parecer, durante el ataque, Alan usó su poder psíquico para llamar a su _Keyblade_, que estaba a varios metros de ellos. Cuando _Yondaime_ intento atacarlo, el hizo que la _Keyblade_ se interpusiera entre el _Rasengan_ y su cuerpo. Ahora, era el cuarto _Hokage_ el que estaba atrapado. Alan colocó la palma de su mano derecha en dirección al estómago de Minato, creando corriente de aire frío rodeó su mano y formó una bola de aire congelado.

"_¡BLIZZARD__!"_

La bola de aire frío golpeó el estómago del cuarto _Hokage_, mandándolo a volar. Debido a que habían estado peleando por veinte horas, _Yondaime_ ya no tenia fuerzas para tratar de luchar contra la fuerza de gravedad y cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Alan, que también había usado la mayor parte de su poder, cayó sobre sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

Entonces, luego de un rato, el cuarto _Hokage_ comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta ponerse de pie. El joven se puso en guardia, aunque ya no le quedaban energías. Pero entonces, el ninja solo miró a Alan y sonrió.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

"Muy bien... he perdido."

"¿Eh?" preguntó el joven sorprendido.

"Aunque no pueda usar el cien por ciento de mi poder, admito mi derrota. Desearía poder luchar contigo nuevamente…"

"Yo igual... " Dijo el muchacho con felicidad… pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Uh?¿Que te pasa?" Alan observó que el cuerpo de _Yondaime_ se iba desvaneciendo, al igual que el pueblo entero. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi tiempo casi se acaba, debo regresar al otro mundo." Dijo el hombre, retirándose un poco. "Te veré dentro de poco nuevamente."

"Esta bien...muchas gracias por esta pelea, no pude usar todas mis técnicas, pero me siento bien."

Minato miraba una última vez al pueblo que se desvanecía, suspirando un poco.

"Quiero que me hagas un favor..." dijo el hombre de ojos celestes con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

"Seguro… ¿Qué favor es?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Por favor, protege a mi hijo. El ya ha sufrido mucho durante estos trece años."

"¿Tu hijo?"

El pueblo había desaparecido casi por completo y de _Yondaime_ solo quedaba su silueta, aunque aun se podía escuchar sus palabras, dichas con su último aliento.

"_Naruto, protege a Naruto...__" _

Y con estas palabras, Minato Namikaze, junto con toda la ciudad fantasma de _Konohagakure no Sato_, desaparecen, dejando al joven confundido.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki?¿Entonces si es su padre?... Esta bien, lo cuidare, pero en cuanto lo encuentre..."

El joven comienza a salir de la habitación donde estaban, cuando, de repente, se encuentra un sobre en el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el muchacho, levantando dicho sobre con curiosidad.

Alan abre el sobre y descubre que era una carta. Y no cualquier carta, sino una de parte de Naruto Uzumaki que va dirigida a Sakura Haruno, quien, si Alan recordaba bien, era compañera del equipo 7 de Naruto. Alan la leyó por completo, sus ojos volviéndose grandes con cada línea que leía.

"¡Ouch! Eso debe doler hasta el alma... pobre Naruto... espero que eso no me pase a mi pronto…"

Ya después de esto, luego de guardar la carta, el joven salió de aquella habitación, regresando nuevamente al salón donde estaban las tres puertas. Cuando salió, sus heridas estaban ya curadas y sus ropas estaban reparadas.

"Vaya, estoy como nuevo." dijo el joven, mirándose a si mismo. "Entonces estoy listo para el siguiente guerrero." Dice Alan, caminando hacia la siguiente puerta; la que tiene las dos espadas con el dragón en el fondo.

**Fin del Capitulo 34**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 35: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Después de la batalla contra el cuarto _Hokage_, estoy listo para lo que viene. Vaya, otra ciudad parecida a _Spellian Hegcian_. ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**La**__**Batalla de los Heroes: Alan vs Reed.**_

No perderé…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-g-ioh! GX) _


	36. Cap 35: Batalla de Heroes

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 35: La batalla de los héroes; Alan vs Reed.**_

Después de su batalla en la primera puerta contra Minato Namikaze, cuarto _Hokage_ de _Konoha_, Alan se acercó a la segunda puerta roja, la que tenía el símbolo de las dos espadas con el dragón al fondo. La puerta se abrió, la luz cegando al joven por unos momentos, mientras pasaba al otro lado. Cuando la luz se disipó, el joven pudo ver lo que había del otro lado; una gran ciudad.

"¿Ahora dónde estoy?" se preguntó el joven, volteando a todos lados confundido. "No reconozco este lugar…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La ciudad que Alan estaba viendo era una muy al estilo de _Inglaterra_ en el siglo XIX, pero con ciertos objetos del siglo XXI, como luminarias e incluso algunos autos.

"No recuerdo esta ciudad... probablemente la vi en algún anime del pasado, pero no la recuerdo... oh bueno, quizás me acuerde mientras la visito." Se dijo el muchacho, comenzando a caminar.

Alan caminó por las calles de esa ciudad, tratando de recordar de qué serie era o donde lo había visto. Al igual que en _Konoha_, esta ciudad estaba totalmente abandonada, no se podía ver ni una criatura viviente. Pasó por varios lugares, viendo una fuente, algunas estatuas, la zona residencial. Algo que se dio cuenta al poco tiempo era que en toda la ciudad se podía sentir poderes mágicos en el ambiente.

"Se puede respirar la magia, eso quiere decir que esta debe ser una ciudad de hechiceros. El ambiente de _Spellian Hegcian_ es igual al de aquí."

Caminó durante un rato más, pasando una hora desde su llegada, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser una escuela, una academia de hechiceros. Al igual que en el departamento de Naruto, algo dentro de su mente le dijo que debía entrar.

"Mi oponente esta aquí… puedo sentirlo…"

Y con esta idea en mente, Alan entró a la academia, caminando por varios de los pisos del edificio principal. Salón por salón, el muchacho los inspeccionó todos, tratando de hallar una clave que le diga que debía hacer.

De pronto, en uno de los salones, el joven vio algo tirado en el piso. Cuando fue a recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una carta. Pero no era una carta común y corriente; era una carta que contenía un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"¿Pero que esta haciendo esto aquí?" se preguntó Alan confundido. "¿Es algo de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_?"

"Esa es una carta de invocación."

Al voltear a la entrada del salón, Alan ve a un chico con cabello blanco, peinado muy parecido a Yugi Motou de la serie de _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Tenía una gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, piel blanca y ojos amarillos. Observaba al joven con cierta indiferencia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el muchacho de gorra gris al recién llegado.

"Mi nombre es Reed, y soy tu enemigo a vencer en esta habitación."

"¿Tu eres mi enemigo?¿De que anime eres?"

"No soy de ningún anime de tu universo, en este momento estamos en _Ciudad Genesis 00_, una ciudad en un mundo que se encuentra en una dimensión diferente a la tuya." Dijo el recién llegado, de nombre Reed.

"¿_Ciudad Genesis 00_?¿Otra dimensión?¿De que hablas?¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo soy solo un guerrero de una dimensión diferente a la tuya. En esta dimensión, los que tú llamas seres de animes y videojuegos, son seres de libros. El anime no existe en esta dimensión… o al menos en la que conozco…"

"Solo libros ¿eh?" preguntó Alan, entendiendo un poco lo que decía. "Ya entiendo que eres un guerrero de una dimensión diferente. ¿Pero como es que un ser de una dimensión diferente esta aquí?"

El joven Reed comenzó a contar de su vida a Alan; el como era que él tenía un enemigo poderoso, que logró derrotar hace una semana. La vida seguía su curso pero, hace unas horas, gracias a un descuido de un amigo llamado Tails, parecido al de la serie de _Sonic_, comenzaron a ser transportados por un túnel de tiempo. Él no lo sabia, pero ese túnel los estaba llevando al futuro, Ciudad Genesis en el año 3010, dos mil años después de su época.

Sin embargo, durante el viaje, el túnel del tiempo se cruzó con la dimensión en la que estaba la habitación del tiempo, justo cuando Raphael estaba en el lugar. Luego de hablar con él un rato, el Dark Sage convenció a Reed de quedarse un tiempo hasta poder enfrentarse a Alan en un combate, luego de que, según el hechicero, se diera cuenta de algo que los dos tenían en común. Esperando el momento, Reed entró a la segunda habitación, el símbolo del dragón con dos espadas apareciendo en la puerta.

"Ya veo…" dijo Alan, cruzándose de brazos y pensando un poco. "Entonces tu eres con quien debo pelear… ¿Pero quien, de las tres personalidades, eres tu?"

"Según me dijo, soy al que mas te pareces. Dijo que podría ser tu pero en otra dimensión… o yo que se." Respondió Reed con fastidio. "No lo entendí."

Alan se puso a pensar la situación. La habitación del tiempo en la que estaba se encontraba en un lugar diferente a la dimensión donde su mundo, _La Tierra_, y el _Nintenverse_ estaban. No sabía si era posible que un túnel del tiempo, por el que vino Reed, pudiera cruzarse con la dimensión donde estaba, pero parece que era cierto. Si eso era cierto, la teoría de los multiversos se comprobaba, y Reed era la prueba de eso. Luego de pensar eso, suspiro, ya que sabía que era lo que seguía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _044-Battle of the Heroes _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars; Revenge of the Sith_)

"Bueno, debo pelear contra ti si es que eres mi oponente en esta habitación." Dijo Alan, colocándose en guardia. "Te diré que no soy fácil."

"Igual yo." Respondió Reed, también colocándose en guardia. "Te sorprenderás de mis habilidades..."

Ambos contrincantes se miraron fijamente, estudiándose. Entonces, sin previo aviso, ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro velozmente. Cuando estaban por encontrarse en el centro del salón, Alan invocó la _Chaos Keyblade_, tratando de sacar ventaja. Pero, cuando su llave chocó contra otro metal, miró de qué se trataba.

Reed había sacado de su gabardina negra dos espadas largas, ambas tenían un dragón en la empuñadura. Una de ellas era de color blanco, mientras la otra era color negro. Unido a la empuñadura de la espada blanca, había una cadena, con una figura con forma de un sol al final, mientras que la espada negra tenia lo mismo, solo que con una luna en su lugar.

El ruido de metal estrellándose se escuchó por toda la academia, ya que los dos estaban corriendo por los pasillos, dándose de golpes y cortes con sus armas. Debido a su lucha, varias paredes resultaban dañadas por los cortes, aunque eran solo rasguños superficiales, ya que los dos aun no tenían la fuerza para cortar madera de ese modo.

Alan y Reed llevaron la batalla al patio de la escuela de magia para tener mas espacio, donde intentaron conectar algún golpe con sus espadas, pero cada uno podía adelantarse al movimiento del otro, lo cual hizo que la batalla sea muy pareja. Después de un intercambio de cortes, ambos oponentes saltaron hacia atrás, manteniendo distancia entre ellos.

"Debo admitir que tu arma, aunque sea extraña, tiene un gran poder." comentó Reed con cierta admiración. "Es muy parecida al arma que usaba Sora en el libro de _Kingdom Hearts_."

'_Así que Kingdom Hearts también existe en su dimensión, aunque sea en libros…'_ pensó Alan, también algo sorprendido. "¡Así es! Esta es la _Chaos Keyblade_, una de las armas más poderosas del _Nintenverse_, galaxia de donde fue hecha. Tus dos espadas también son algo increíble." Dijo el joven, hablando de la _Keyblade_ como si fuera lo más maravilloso del universo.

"Lo se, estas son las _Twilight Dragon Swords_, estas espadas fueron forjadas por el fuego de los seis dragones elementales, del mundo del libro de _Chrono Cross_, lo cual me permiten grandes poderes, no solo habilidades de espadachín."

"Ya veo. ¡Pues entonces veamos que arma es mas fuerte!"

"¡Por mi esta bien!"

Con esta idea en mente, los dos vuelven a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, continuando su batalla en la ciudad mágica.

-

Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde el inicio del combate, que aun no había terminado.

Nuevamente, el choque de metal contra metal se escuchaba en la _Ciudad Genesis_. Alan y Reed estaban luchando a kilómetros de la academia mágica donde se habían encontrado, con ambos en un bloqueo espada contra espada. Los dos venían luchando desde lejos, a veces teniendo que esconderse para recuperar un poco el aliento que se perdía constantemente en la batalla, antes de tener que correr o enfrentarse cuando se encontraban. Las ropas de ambos jóvenes estaban desgastadas con varios cortes y mangas que faltaban debido a todo el día en el que estaban peleando.

Durante la lucha, Alan logró despojar a Reed de su espada negra, dejándolo solo con la otra de color blanco para defenderse. El joven de cabello blanco era bueno para defenderse con una espada, aunque era un maestro con ambas.

Ambos se salieron del bloqueo de armas y comenzaron nuevamente a darse varios cortes con ellas, mismos que eran bloqueados por la espada del contrincante. Luego, en una demostración de agilidad y poder, Reed logró despojar de la _Keyblade_ a Alan, dejándolo a su merced. La balanza de poder cambió a favor de Reed, que atacó al joven con poderes de hielo sin ninguna compasión. Alan intentó evitarlo, creando un escudo de hielo con su _Ice Shield_ para que lo protegiera de los ataques. Pero el escudo de hielo no ofreció mucha resistencia, ya que Reed lo cortó en dos con su espada, hiriendo el brazo izquierdo del _Keyblader_ en el proceso.

Después de eso, Alan siguió esquivando los ataques de Reed, tratando de cerrar la herida de su brazo con sus poderes de hielo, entumiéndolo un poco. Siguió esquivándolo, hasta que decidió usar su _Ice Wall_, levantando un muro de hielo frente a ellos. Tomó cierta distancia de Reed para descansar, aunque no por mucho, ya que el joven de espada blanca estaba derritiendo el muro con lo que parecía ser un hechizo _Firaga._

"Vaya, veo que eres muy bueno." comentó Reed, con su mano izquierda al frente, creando mas _Firagas_ para derretir el hielo.

"Tu también..." respondió Alan con algo de cansancio, Reed le estaba superando.

"Esta batalla también me ha servido para ver como luchar contra alguien tan espontáneo como tu."

"Me alegra que te sea de ayuda, pero aun no he usado mis nuevos trucos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Un aura azul rodeo el cuerpo del _Keyblade_r, mientras un aire congelado rodeó su puño derecho. Haciendo hacia atrás su brazo derecho, el viento helado continuó incrementándose aun más y más, mientras hacia el izquierdo hacia el frente. De pronto, Alan dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, el aura de su cuerpo estallando al momento.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!"_

Del puño derecho del joven, varios meteoros salieron, de un poco más grandes que una pelota de Softball, hacia Reed a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido. El joven de gabardina negra observó los cometas helados acercarse y utilizó su espada blanca y sus habilidades para empezar a bloquearlos.

Reed creyó que era fácil, puesto que era más rápido que los cometas que venían hacia él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos comenzaban a entumirse. Miro la espada y observó que se estaba congelando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

'_¡Demonios!'_ pensó el joven de cabello blanco._ 'El __Articuno Ryuseiken__ son en realidad varios cometas de hielo. Soy más rápido que ellos, pero cada uno está haciendo que mis brazos se entuman por la baja temperatura. Si esto sigue así, pronto mis manos se entumirán tanto que…'_

No puedo terminar su pensamiento, ya que uno de los meteoros helados lo golpeó en el estómago, sacándolo de concentración. De ahí en delante, más y más golpes helados comenzaron a golpearlo por todo el cuerpo, cada uno congelando parte de su cuerpo. Pronto, Reed dejó de defenderse debido a los constantes golpes helados que al final lo mandaron contra un muro cercano. Al terminar su ataque, Alan bajó el brazo derecho, tomando algo de aire.

"¿Lo logré?" se preguntó al no ver movimiento en el lugar donde cayó el joven.

Entonces, del polvo, Reed salió, incorporándose del suelo, algo aturdido mas no afectado gravemente por el ataque.

"Debo decir que fue peligroso." Dijo el muchacho de gabardina negra. "Hubiera quedado congelado de no ser porque conozco magia de fuego." Comentaba, mirando al _Keyblade_r con cierta arrogancia. "Ahora es mi turno... _¡HOLY!_"

Alan observó como pequeñas esferas de luz blanca se empezaron a formar alrededor de él, dándose cuenta de lo que Reed estaba haciendo… aunque algo tarde.

"Oh mier..."

Del suelo, un gran pilar mágico color blanco salió y lo lanzó al aire, elevándolo varios metros. El dolor era increíble, varias esferas golpeando su cuerpo. Pero aun así, Alan logró controlar los giros que daba sin control en el aire y miró hacia donde esta Reed.

"¡Ahora veras!" exclamó el joven con cierto dolor, pero mirándolo con decisión. "¡Te mostraré otra técnica que aprendí en estos diez meses de entrenamiento!"

"¡Demuéstramelo!" exclamó Reed, mirándolo al cielo, esperando lo que viniera.

Nuevamente, el aura color azul rodeó el cuerpo de Alan, mientras aire frío se juntaba alrededor de su puño derecho. Como en su anterior ataque, el joven _Keyblade_r hizo hacia atrás su brazo derecho y hacia delante el izquierdo. Con un movimiento rápido de golpe, hizo su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y extendió el derecho hacia delante. Pero esta vez, en lugar de salir varios meteoros fríos...

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!"_

… salió un gran cometa de aire congelado, nuevamente en dirección a Reed, quien, al ver el enorme cometa de aire frío acercándose, solo se cubrió con su espada blanca. El impacto provocó una nueva nube de polvo donde estaba el joven, cancelando así el ataque _Holy_ que tenia sobre el _Keyblade_r, quien cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas, doblando u pierna derecha hasta que esta casi tocaba el suelo, además de apoyar su brazo derecho en el piso, respirando con dificultad.

Poco después, Reed salió de la nube de polvo, algo afectado ya que sus brazos se habían congelado, pero el hielo se comenzó a derretir gracias a uno de sus hechizos. El guerrero de otra dimensión respiraba con dificultad, mirando a Alan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

"De no haber sido por esta espada, quizás ahorita estaría congelado…" le dijo al guerrero de la _Keyblade_ con cansancio.

"Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si terminamos con esto de una vez?" Preguntó Alan, poniéndose de pie.

"Me parece bien... ¿Técnicas especiales?"

"Eso estaba pensando."

La espada blanca de Reed comenzó a emitir una extraña energía, mientras círculos de aire se remolinaban alrededor de ella. Mientras tanto, Alan colocó sus brazos a un costado, creando una esfera de energía azul con blanco entre sus manos, era la posición de _Hadouken_, aunque era algo diferente a lo que debía ser.

'_Al fin, después de todos estos meses puedo hacerlo… y no solo el Hadouken…'_ pensó Alan, reuniendo toda su aura en sus manos.

Reed alzó su espada por sobre su cabeza, los remolinos aumentaban en intensidad, al mismo tiempo que pequeños relámpagos de energía salían de ella. De vuelta con Alan, la esfera azul había crecido también de tamaño, alcanzando el diámetro de una cabeza humana normal, mientras relámpagos celestes emergían de ella.

"_SHINKOU..."_ dijo Alan, haciendo un poco sus brazos hacia atrás.

"_KAZE..."_ expresó Reed, arqueando su espalda también hacia atrás.

"_HADOU..." _

"NO…"

Alan apretó la esfera de energía que estaba en sus manos, rayos de luz comenzaron a salir de ella. Lanzó los brazos hacia el frente con las palmas en dirección hacia Reed. Al mismo tiempo, el otro joven apretó el mango de la espada y dio un corte vertical en dirección hacia Alan.

"_**¡KEN!"**_

"_**¡KIZU!"**_

De las palmas de Alan salió un gran cilindro de energía color azul y blanco en dirección a Reed; el _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Ryu de _Street Fighter_. Mientras tanto, tres grandes ráfagas de energía salieron de la espada de Reed y se dirigieron hacia Alan, despedazando la tierra a su paso; era el _Kaze no Kizu_ de Inuyasha. Ambos ataques chocaron en le centro de la calle, haciendo volar todo lo que estuviera cerca. Los dos poderes especiales estaban nivelados, ninguno de ellos cedía terreno ante el otro.

Alan y Reed pusieron mas energía en sus ataques con tal de dominar al otro y esto, luego de un rato, provocó algo extraño. Ambos ataques, que estaba luchando en el centro de la calle, se rechazaron unos a otros. El _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Alan pasó por encima del _Kaze No Kizu_ de Reed y ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos respectivos. Ambos jóvenes estaban tan sorprendidos por lo ocurrido que no pudieron reaccionar y fueron alcanzados por el ataque del otro, mandándolos a paredes opuestas de la calle.

Poco después, Alan comenzó levantarse, su ropa parecía como si la hubiera arañado una garra gigante. Mientras tanto, Reed también se puso de pie, su gabardina mostrando partes quemadas y rotas.

Ambos guerreros se acercaron a pesar de estar gravemente heridos, hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándose con decisión y no queriendo ceder. Entonces, Reed solo sonrió, su rostro mostrando signos de cansancio.

"¿Te parece si lo dejamos en empate?" preguntó el hombre de otra dimensión.

"Eso estaba pensando."

"Empate entonces..."

Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo, completamente exhaustos. Nadie ganó en este combate, pero aun así, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mismas que se escuchaban por toda la ciudad.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

"Y entonces fue cuando Nadia me lanzó un _Thundaga_, seguido de un _Holy_ y... ya te imaginaras como quede."

"¡Eso fue muy gracioso!"

Han pasado tres horas desde de la lucha. Podemos ver a Alan y Reed conversando, sobre unas rocas, acerca de sus vidas, sus aventuras, los amigos que hicieron y los lugares que vieron. Ambos tenían mucho en común, eran casi iguales… incluso en la perversión interna, aunque Reed la demostraba mas que Alan.

"Pero sabes, eso te lo buscaste porque la andabas espiando mientras ella se bañaba, o ¿no?" Preguntó el joven de chamarra azul, riéndose del comentario del muchacho de otra dimensión, quien solo se encogió de brazos.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy débil y ella una chica hermosa..." respondió Reed, haciendo que los dos rieran de nuevo.

Luego de un rato de conversar, Reed miró al cielo estrellado de la ciudad, suspirando un poco.

"Sabes, me dio gusto haber luchado contigo." Comentó el joven de gabardina negra. "Ahora sé cuales son las debilidades de mis técnicas y cuales son mis puntos fuertes."

"Yo también, me dio gusto luchar contigo." Respondió Alan de la misma forma. "Ahora se como funcionan mis técnicas nuevas con otros oponentes."

"Es una lastima que olvide todo lo que luché y aprendí aquí. Me hubiera gustado recordarlo."

"Yo también, y por eso te daré esto."

"¿Uh?"

Alan saca de un bolsillo un pendiente color blanco con negro.

"Toma..." dijo entregándole ese extraño pendiente.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Reed confundido.

"Es un pendiente de dragón. Me lo dio Diland, un _Lord of Dragons_ cuando salía de _Dragnarok_. Según él, el _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ le dijo que yo encontraría a su dueño y sabría que hacer con el. Como sé que a ti te gustan los dragones, te lo doy..."

"¿Porque será?¿Será la empuñadura de mis espadas?" preguntó el joven de otra dimensión con cierto sarcasmo.

"Eso y de que en las tres horas que hablamos, nunca dejaste de nombrar a los dragones, además de que tu baraja de _Summons _son de puros dragones."

"Oh, bueno... yo también te doy algo." Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una gema de varios tonos de azul. "Toma…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Alan, ahora siendo él el confundido.

"Es una gema que utilizamos en la Academia para incrementar los hechizos de hielo. Se llama _NeverMeltIce_. Como sé que tu usas poderes de hielo, creo que te servirá."

"Oh... gracias..."

Después de darle la piedra de hielo, Reed se levanta de la roca donde estaban sentados, estirando sus músculos.

"Bueno, debo irme." Dijo el joven. "Tails ha de estar esperando en el túnel del tiempo."

"¿A dónde iras?" preguntó el joven de la _Keyblade_ con curiosidad.

"No estoy seguro, pero si sé que será una gran aventura y no puedo perdérmela."

"Yo también tengo una gran aventura esperándome."

"Además, tengo que buscar a una persona muy especial. Espero que no este preocupada…"

"Te veré luego. Espero que tengas un buen viaje."

"Gracias. No se a donde iré... aunque he tenido sueños de unas criaturas oscuras, sombras de varios colores, robots y de algo que le dicen _**'Doctor Zero'**_... no se que sea, pero me da miedo lo ultimo... oh bueno..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean- (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)_

En ese momento, un portal se abre en medio de la nada, mientras que, al otro lado, solo se veía un túnel de muchos colores. Era el túnel del espacio/tiempo en el que Reed venía.

"Se abrió mi puerta." Dijo el espadachín, mirando a Alan una ultima vez. "Que tengas suerte y adiós."

"Adiós..."le respondió el otro joven, antes de darse cuenta de algo. "¡Ah!¡Es cierto!"

"¿uh?"

"¡Piensa rápido!"

Alan sacó algo de su chamarra y se la lanzó a Reed, quien logró atrapar el objeto. Cuando la observó, se dio cuenta de que era la carta del _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ que Alan había encontrado en la Academia hace casi un día.

"Quizás esto te sirva de inspiración." Dijo el muchacho de gorra gris. "Suerte y dile a esa chica Nadia cuando la veas que tiene buen gusto para las _Summon Creatures_."

"Lo haré... si es que me acuerdo..." contestaba Reed, riendo nerviosamente, guardando la carta en su traje.

Reed entró al túnel del tiempo, viendo por última vez a Alan, antes de que este túnel se cerrase y continuara su viaje. Pronto, la ciudad _Génesis 00_ comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a Alan en el mundo en blanco, mirando el lugar donde estaba el portal.

"Nos volveremos a ver." Dijo el joven, sonriendo con cierta arrogancia. "Y cuando lo hagamos, te patearé el trasero." Comentaba, mirando el _NeverMeltIce_ que Reed le dio. "Bueno, ya no tendré que ir al mundo de _Pokemon_ para conseguirlo..." dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Al batalla de los héroes había terminado, pero no la pelea de las tres puertas. Alan continuaba, para enfrentarse a su siguiente reto… que no sabía que sería el más grande de todos…

**Fin del Capitulo 35**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (Soundtrack: Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 36: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Muy bien, me siento con ánimos para vencer al tercer enemigo. Muy bien araña gigante, mi mayor miedo, voy por ti… ¿Qué? ¡Momento!¡Tú no eres la araña gigante!¡Tu e-eres…! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**El Ángel de un Ala.**_

Oh no, pero si es…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	37. Cap 36: El Angel de un Ala

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 36: El Ángel de un ala.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- (Soundtrack: Final Fantasy VIII)_

Después de la batalla contra Reed, una de las más emocionantes de su vida, Alan se dirigió hacia la última puerta, la que tenía una araña en ella. Ya con solo ver esa marca, el joven pensó de qué se trataba de alguna criatura con forma de araña, cosas que le daba mucho miedo a él. Les tenía una fobia impresionante a las arañas, tanto que no podía ver a una de cerca, ni hablar de las arañas grandes. Si el lugar al que tenia que entrar era un nido de arañas, no sabría que hacer.

Con miedo, el joven abrió la puerta, respirando para armarse de valor y entrar. Pero, cuando vio lo que había del otro lado, miro confundido el lugar.

"Bueno, no es lo que tenía en mente…"

Lo que el joven estaba viendo era una ciudad bastante grande, avanzada, pero en ruinas. Las construcciones eran hechas casi totalmente de metal. Lo que podía ver fácilmente era una enorme torre en el centro de la ciudad, de varios metros de alto.

"Se me hace conocida... pero ¿que ciudad será?" se preguntó a si mismo, intentando averiguar donde había visto una ciudad así.

Alan caminó por toda la ciudad que, igual que _Konoha_ y _Genesis 00_, estaba completamente deshabitada. Había aparecido en lo que parecía ser los límites de la ciudad, en una especie de plato de metal. Gracias a un agujero, unas cuantas calles mas delante, pudo observar que había una ciudad abajo del plato, como si donde estuviera fuera un segundo nivel.

Caminando por más tiempo, el joven decidió ir a la enorme torre en el centro de la ciudad, ya que, al igual que en las dos ciudades anteriores, algo le dijo que tenía que entrar ahí, puesto que su oponente estaba en ese lugar. Entró al edificio y, luego de ver que los ascensores no servían, comenzó a subir las escaleras… interminables escaleras.

Llegó al último piso del edificio, lo que parecía ser una enorme oficina, aunque ya no tenía techo. Alan se acercó a la orilla del salón, viendo la enorme ciudad desde ahí, dándose cuenta de que era casi totalmente circular. Seguía preguntándose acerca de la ciudad, puesto que no se la quitaba de la mente.

"¿Qué ciudad será?" se preguntó. "Se me hace muy conocida, como si la hubiera visto antes…"

"Esta ciudad se llama _Midgar_."

El joven, sorprendido por la voz, volteó hacia la entrada, preparándose para la pelea. Pero, en lugar de encontrarse con una gran araña, observó a un hombre alto, con un largo cabello color plata y ojos azules, su rostro era blanco y algo alargado. Tenía puesto un traje negro con una gabardina del mismo color, que tenía algunas rayas rojas que delineaban ciertos lugares. En los hombros, tenia 2 placas de metal unidas a la gabardina y también tenia botas negras. Aparte del traje, en su costado izquierdo tenía una espada sumamente larga. El joven, al ver al hombre que estaba en el lugar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, quizás, algo de temor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: final Fantasy VII_)

"No puede ser…" dijo Alan con asombro. "¿¡Sephiroth!?"

"Oh, veo que me conoces…" respondió aquel hombre de mirada sería y algo tranquila.

'_¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?'_ pensó el muchacho sin creerlo. _'¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Sephiroth, Ex-SOLDIER First Class y villano de Final Fantasy VII, con una araña?¡No tiene sentido!'_

El hombre dio un paso al frente, causando que Alan diera un paso atrás, casi olvidándose de que estaba en la orilla del salón, un paso más y caería cientos de metros al vacío.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó el joven, tratando de armarse de valor, puesto que por primera vez en su vida un villano de un anime o videojuego estaba frente a él. "No me digas que eres tú a quien debo enfrentarme…"

"No, no soy yo." Respondió Sephiroth, dándose cuenta del temor que el joven le tenía. "he venido para ver si eres digno."

"¿Digno?¿De que rayos estas hablando?¿No se supone que deberías estar en el _Life Stream_, luego de ser derrotado por Cloud?"

"Parece que sabes más de lo que creí. Pero debo decirte que si, estoy en el _Life Stream_."

"¿Si lo estas?¿Entonces eres una ilusión?"

"¿Quieres probar eso?" Preguntó, provocando que Alan se colocara en guardia, invocando su _Keyblade_ de inmediato. Sephiroth vio el arma que el joven usaba, mirándolo con seriedad. "Oh, así que también eres un _N-Warrior_… y no cualquiera, puedo ver."

"¿Cómo conoces de los _N-Warriors_?" preguntó el muchacho con confusión.

"Cuando vives eternamente, puedes saber muchas cosas."

"Vivir… ¿eternamente?¿Eres inmortal?"

"Se podría decir. Pero basta de platica, debo ver si eres digno…" comentó Sephiroth, sujetando con su mano izquierda su enorme espada, una nodachi bastante larga, mas larga que el mismo Sephiroth de alto.

"¡Espera!" Exclamó el joven. "Antes que nada, ¿Qué pasó con mi oponente?"

Sephiroth se detuvo, mirando al joven con seriedad, antes de extender su mano derecha a una esquina.

"¿Tu oponente? Si te refieres a aquel que esta en la esquina, alguien tan débil no merece ser llamado oponente."

En esa esquina que el _SOLDIER_ señalaba se podía ver, aun con la oscuridad del lugar, los restos de lo que antes era una araña gigante. El cuerpo de la bestia estaba mutilado, cortado de todas partes, de tal forma que Alan tenía ganas de vomitar ante tal escena.

"Si, eso también me molesta, lo desapareceré al instante."

Sephiroth chasquea los dedos, haciendo que una columna de fuego apareciera justo donde estaban los restos de la enorme bestia. En solo unos segundos, todo rastro de lo que antes era una araña habían desaparecido, dejando solo cenizas.

"Con un solo golpe esa araña fue destruida." Dijo el _SOLDIER_ tranquilamente. "Era demasiado débil."

"¿Cómo es que entraste aquí?" preguntó Alan confundido.

"Como tienes cierto conocimiento acerca del _Life Stream_ y mi batalla con Cloud, te lo diré; con el tiempo, obtuve suficiente poder del _Life Stream_ para poder moverme a través de el, tanto en ese mundo como en los demás. Veras, todos los mundos en el _Nintenverse_ están unidos gracias a una red de _Life Streams_."

"¿Una red?"

"Si, el _Life Stream_ de cada planeta se conecta con otros mas, formando una especie de red. Yo, que logré controlar el _Life Stream_ del mundo donde nací, puedo moverme a través de esta red, entrado a cualquier mundo que deseé. Esto lo hago para cumplir mi verdadero deseo."

"¿Cuál deseo?"

"Uno para el cual es que te necesito, para ver si eres capaz. Es por eso que te estuve espiando cuando luchaste contra ese ninja rubio."

"¿Un ninja rubio?¿Eras tú aquella presencia que sentí cuando luchaba contra _Yondaime_ en _Konoha_?"

"Exactamente." dijo Sephiroth. "También pude entrar a la dimensión donde tú peleabas contra un chico de cabello blanco y peinado extraño, en una ciudad con una extraña mezcla entre primitiva y avanzada."

"¿También estuviste viendo la batalla contra Reed en _Génesis 00_?"

"Es correcto. Luego, sentí una presencia débil en esta dimensión y me encontré contra esta criatura. Si la eliminaba, quizás podía luchar contra ti."

"¿Y como es que entraste a este lugar, que está en otra dimensión?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Desde tu llegada te he estado observando, viendo tu progreso mientras ibas por el mundo llamado _Shadow Realm_. Cuando me dí cuenta del poder que tenías, decidí que debía probarte. Vi que estabas entrando a esta habitación que está en una dimensión diferente, así que parte de mi esencia entró con ustedes dos, sin que me detectaran. Debido a que solo es parte de mi esencia, mi poder está muy reducido, pero es mas que suficiente para esto."

"Entiendo, por eso es que estas aquí… y quieres luchar contra mi."

"Si… Muéstrame tu poder."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _045-The World's Enemy-"One-Winged Angel"- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: final Fantasy VII_)

Entonces Sephiroth, sin previo aviso, hace un corte completamente horizontal con su enorme espada, creando así una onda de energía celeste del grueso de la hoja de su espada, misma que viajó velozmente contra Alan. El joven, al darse cuenta de eso, logró reaccionar al colocar su _Keyblade_ en posición vertical, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. El la onda de corte golpeó la _Keyblade_, disipándose al contacto. Sin embargo, el corte era tan fuerte que empujó a Alan hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al vacío. Al ver que el muchacho cayó, Sephiroth comenzó a correr hacia el agujero, un ala negra emergiendo de debajo de su hombro derecho, antes de saltar.

Mientras tanto, Alan caía rápidamente cientos de metros, casi a punto de estamparse contra el suelo. Por instinto, uso su poder sobre el hielo para crear una corriente de aire frío para amortiguar su caída. Aun así, el joven cayó pesadamente sobre el techo de un edificio de cinco pisos, quedando incrustado en el.

"Demonios, que fue eso..." se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo dolor en su espalda. "Solo movió su espada y entonces… ¿uh?¡O mier...!"

Al mirar hacia arriba, Alan observa que Sephiroth, en su caída, creó otro corte, esta vez vertical, creando nuevamente una onda de energía sumamente delgada y con gran potencia de corte. No queriendo ser partido en dos, el humano se levanta del pequeño cráter donde estaba y saltó a un edificio cercano, justo cuando la onda de energía cortó el lugar donde antes estaba. No se detuvo ahí, el corte de Sephiroth atravesó por completo los cinco pisos del edificio, incluso cortando através del plato superior de _Midgar_ y dañando gravemente la ciudad abajo. Al final, el corte de Sephiroth fue de cien metros de largo en ambas direcciones, con el centro siendo el edificio donde antes estaba Alan, el joven mirando desde un edificio cercando la destrucción que había hecho solo un corte de espada con asombro.

'_I-imposible…'_ pensó el _Keyblader_ con asombro_. 'Si esto es de verdad Midgar, todos los edificios aquí están construidos de metal. Atravesó no solo el edificio, sino que también todo el plato superior de la ciudad en doscientos metros, y creo que escuché explosiones allá abajo. Sabía que Sephiroth era fuerte pero no que lo fuera tanto…'_ pensó mientras recordó las palabras que el _SOLDIER_ le había dicho hace unos momentos.

"_Con el tiempo, obtuve suficiente poder del Life Stream para poder moverme a través de el, tanto en ese mundo como en los demás."_

'_N-no puede ser. Este Sephiroth es tan fuerte como en el juego. Si este es sólo parte de su poder, quiere decir que el verdadero es miles de veces más fuerte. El poder que absorbió del Life Stream…'_

El joven no puede pensar mas, ya que Sephiroth cayó de pie sobre un tejado cercando y creó otra onda de corte, esta vez en diagonal, misma que tuvo que evitar para que no perdiera su brazo derecho. El hombre de un ala saltó hacia el, atacándolo varias veces con su espada, mientras que Alan intentaba mantenerse lejos del alcance de la espada. Aun así, el aire producido por los cortes eran suficientes para cortar un poco de la ropa de Alan, algo que el se dio cuenta. Entonces, sin que lo pudiera ver, Sephiroth se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mandándolo contra el tejado de otro edificio.

"¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas..." dijo el hombre de negro, señalándolo con la punta de su nodachi. El joven se ponía de pie, no queriendo perder.

'_Aunque se trate de Sephiroth, ¡debo pelear con todo mi poder!'_ pensó el joven con optimismo, lanzándose a la pelea, dándose cuenta de que si seguía esquivando, tarde o temprano perdería un brazo o una pierna.

Usando su velocidad, Alan comenzó a atacar con su _Keyblade_, aunque Sephiroth usaba su enorme espada para detener todos los ataques del joven con facilidad. No importa lo que movimiento hacia o como lo hiciera, cada uno de los golpes era detenido por la delgada pero larga arma.

'_Aun con una espada tan larga, Sephiroth la mueve como si nada. ¡Rayos, si no hago algo, perderé!'_

El joven continuó atacando con su _Keyblade_, a veces haciendo movimientos torpes debido a su desesperación. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Sephiroth desapareció.

'_¿A dónde se fue?... ¡Oh no!'_

El _SOLDIER_ apareció a su izquierda, preparándose para dar un corte con esta arma.

_-¡Slash!-_

Alan esquivó un corte horizontal, saltando hacia atrás para evitar la afilada hoja, que pasó justo frente a su rostro. Se impulsó con una mano hacia atrás para mantener distancia, cayendo de pie y mirando al frente. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estuvo muy cerca, cuando su gorra gris cayó partida en dos al suelo.

'_Fue muy rápido, no lo vi cuando se movió a lado mío.'_ pensó Alan, con varias gotas de sudor que cruzaban por su rostro._ 'A duras penas logré esquivarlo, si no, mi cabeza estaría en el suelo en este momento.' _

"Oh, eres algo rápido para evitar ese ataque." Dijo Sephiroth sin estar sorprendido. "Espero, por tu bien, que esa no sea toda tu velocidad."

"¡Demonios!" exclamó el joven, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "¡Me confié al principio, pero no volverá a pasar!"

"¿Podrás hacerlo? No digas cosas…"

_-Slash!-_

Alan miraba con asombro y miedo al frente, mientras una onda de corte celeste pasaba a lado suyo. Pronto, su manda izquierda fue cortada en un pedazo, lastimando también su piel, mientras, justo a su lado, una casa era cortada en dos por la misma onda de energía.

"… que no puedas cumplir." Terminó de decir el hombre de un ala, burlándose de la debilidad del joven.

'_¡Maldición!'_ Pensó el _Keyblader_ con enfado, apretando sus puños. _'Su velocidad es impresionante y sus habilidades con su espada lo son aun mas. No puedo moverme rápido como él, sería tonto intentar igualar su velocidad, aun con esa espada. No me queda mas que usar mis poderes especiales.'_

El joven extendió su mano izquierda al frente, reuniendo aire congelado en esta, formando una esfera celeste.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

Alan lanzó el hechizo de hielo hacia el frente, viajando a gran velocidad hacia Sephiroth. Sin embargo, él no se movió, solo alzó su mano derecha y atrapó el hechizo con ella, sorprendiendo al muchacho al ver que su ataque no había siquiera congelado el traje que usaba.

"Te lo diré de una vez para que no desperdicies energías." Comentó el ex-_SOLDIER_ seriamente. "Los ataques mágicos, técnicas que utilices aura o elementos, en especial ataques a distancia, no funcionan contra mi. Sólo los ataques físicos o grandes ataques de energía pueden hacerme daño. Un aire frío como este no podrá hacerme nada."

"¡Muy bien!¡Entonces usare mi fuerza!" Exclamó el joven, elevando su aura azul, rodeando su cuerpo con ella y lanzándose contra él.

Sephiroth usa la _Masamune_ para evitar el golpe de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, sin la necesidad de usar su otra mano. Ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes, mas que nada el joven atacaba sin cesar, con el alto soldado bloqueándolos con facilidad. Sephiroth salta a un edificio cercano, haciendo que Alan lo siguiera, continuando su ataque. Las armas de los dos volvieron a chocar, esta vez el joven trataba de ganarle en fuerza, pero su oponente, con solo una mano, no parecía usar mucha de ella.

"Aun no, todavía no estas a mi nivel." dijo Sephiroth con seriedad y burla, haciendo que el joven se enfadara.

"¿Eso crees?¡Te lo demostrare!" le respondió él, lanzándose a la batalla.

-

Podemos ver a un Alan recargado en la pared de un edificio, totalmente agotado y con algo de miedo. Han pasado tres horas desde el inicio de la pelea y el muchacho estaba tratando de huir, o al menos recuperarse de sus heridas. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas por el combate; no tenia la chamarra azul, la camisa blanca que usaba debajo estaba sin mangas y cuello, al pantalón le faltaba la pierna izquierda de la rodilla para abajo y un agujero en la rodilla derecha del pantalón. Había luchado con todo su poder, todas sus técnicas y todo su corazón, pero no había logrado nada.

La ciudad estaba hecho un desastre. Si cuando llegó estaba mal, ahora estaba peor. Cientos de edificios habían sido cortados por la espada de Sephiroth como si fueran de mantequilla cortada por un cuchillo caliente. Aun no podía creer el nivel tan superior que tenía ese ser, y eso que, según el mismo, no estaba usando todo su poder.

Entonces, varias ondas de corte pasaron sobre el, haciendo que el edificio donde estaba recargado comenzara a desplomarse en pedazos. El joven tuvo que salir corriendo para evitar ser aplastado por los escombros. El edificio cayó, al igual que el joven que, aunque se salvó de quedar sepultado vivo, estaba totalmente exhausto, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para continuar. Al mirar a un lado, caminando tranquilamente por la calle, estaba Sephiroth, sin daño aparente, sus ropas ligeramente sucias, pero solo por el polvo que levantaba con los edificios derrumbándose, sin ninguna herida aparente.

"¿Eso es todo?¿Este es todo tu poder?" preguntó de nuevo el _SOLDIER_, señalándolo con su espada.

El joven se levantó con dificultad, su _Keyblade_ estaba lejos de él, pero logró invocarla de regreso, sujetándola de nuevo con sus manos. Con ella en sus manos, recuperó un poco de sus poderes, lo suficiente como para hacer unos cuantos ataques.

"Aun no..." dijo el joven débilmente. "¡A-aun no me rindo!_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Del puño derecho de Alan, varios golpes helados a la velocidad del sonido salieron disparados como meteoros en dirección hacia Sephiroth. El hombre de un ala sólo comenzó a bloquear todos los golpes helados con su espada, únicamente usando su mano izquierda. Alan se dio cuenta de algo que no pasaba como con Reed; ni la espada ni el brazo de Sephiroth se congelaba.

"No puede ser... ni esa técnica ha podido..." dijo el joven con asombro, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Te lo vuelvo a preguntar; ¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Aun no! _¡ARTICUNO SUISENKEN!_"

Ahora, el joven liberó de sus manos un enorme cometa de aire congelado. Nuevamente, en lugar de moverse, Sephiroth clavó la enorme espada a un lado de él, dejando sus manos libres para poder atrapar el cometa de aire frío, asombrando al joven.

"¡No es posible!" exclamó Alan, no creyendo lo que veía.

"¡Te lo regreso!"

Sephiroth mandó de vuelta la bola de aire frió hacia Alan que, viéndola venir, colocó mas aura suya en sus pies para lograr así saltar para evitar ser congelado. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que, al hacer esto, estaba a merced del Ex–_SOLDIER_.

"¡Es el fin!" dijo el dueño de la _Masamune_, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia Alan. "_¡DESCEND, HEARTLESS ANGEL!_"

Mientras estaba en el aire, un extraño viento golpeó a Alan con mucha fuerza. Entonces, para sorpresa del joven, un alo de luz blanca apareció sobre el, seguido por unas plumas que cayeron de dicho alo. Acto seguido, un fuerte shock lo sacudió por completo, aturdiéndolo y mandándolo al suelo, donde cayó pesadamente.

"¿Q-que? M-mi energía..." comentó Alan, tratándose de levantar sin éxito.

"_Heartless Angel._" Dijo Sephiroth, caminando hacia él. "Drena toda la energía del oponente, dejándolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque." El hombre se colocó al frente de Alan, mirándolo con cierto desprecio. "Admito que duraste mucho mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera durado. Es por eso que tendrás el honor de ver mi mayor técnica… ¡Te llevaré a la tierra prometida!"

Entonces, Sephiroth comienza a flotar, sus pies apartándose del suelo por unos veinte centímetros. Levanta sus manos al cielo, elevando su extraña aura. Entonces, este comenzó a crear una esfera de energía blanca, primero pequeña, luego siendo de veinte metros de diámetro. Alan, levantando un poco su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba.

"Hará la _Súper Nova_." Dijo el joven, tratando de ponerse en pie. "Debo detenerlo o si no, me matara..."

Alan intentaba pararse, pero su energía había sido drenada y no podía lograr su cometido. El tiempo se le acababa, Sephiroth, quien esperaba a elevarse por sobre los cielos de _Midgar_, estaba por alcanzar el máximo de su poder. El joven cerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar fuerzas dentro de si mismo.

'_Necesito fuerza, solo un poco__. Necesito la energía suficiente para levantarme y contraatacar. Por favor, solo un poco de energía. ¡Vamos!'_

Entonces algo ocurrió. Un símbolo dorado aprecio en su frente. Era el mismo símbolo de Raphael cuando derrotó a los Heartless; era un rombo dorado con cuatro líneas doradas alrededor, cada una miraba hacia un lado del rombo sin tocarlo. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y un aura del mismo color se mezcló con su aura azul, la que tenía normalmente. Su cabello aun seguía de color negro, al igual que sus cejas y color de piel.

Luego de este 'cambio', el joven se levantó fácilmente, mirando al cielo donde estaba Sephiroth, cuyo _Súper Nova_ estaba casi listo. Por el poder de la colosal esfera, varias rocas y partes de los edificios destruidos comenzaron a flotar y a girar alrededor de Sephiroth. El _SOLDIER_ se dio cuenta de que Alan se había puesto de pie y lo miraba desafiantemente, también dándose cuenta de aquel símbolo en su frente.

Entonces, el muchacho colocó sus manos en su costado derecho en posición _Hadouken_,creando una esfera de energía blanca con celeste, que comenzó a lanzar rayos azules que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Entonces, extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, lanzando el poder hacia Sephiroth.

"¡Toma esto!_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

De la esfera de energía, un gran cilindro de energía de color azul y blanco salió disparado hacia Sephiroth. El cilindro tenia fácilmente tres metros de diámetro y era capaz de destruir todo, incluso una parte de un edificio que se interponía en su camino. Sephiroth vio esto, sin siquiera sentirse intimidado, solo sonrió un poco.

"Buen intento chico... _¡SÚPER NOVA!_"

La esfera de energía que rodeaba a Sephiroth explotó, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. La explosión cubrió toda la ciudad, incluyendo a Alan y su técnica, que fueron absorbidos por esta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Al final, luego del ataque, la ciudad de _Midgar_ dejó de existir; tanto el plato superior como los suburbios del inferior fueron arrasados por completo. En su lugar, un enorme cráter de tres kilómetros de diámetro, con algunos restos de la ciudad, se encontraba.

Sephiroth, luego de esta destrucción, comenzó a descender lentamente al cráter, viendo si el joven logró sobrevivir o no. Entonces, en una parte al este de la ciudad, pudo divisar una pequeña saliente, una pequeñísima sección de la ciudad que se había salvado. Recostado sobre una parte de lo que antes era una calle en el plato superior de _Midgar_, estaba Alan, desmayado. Sephiroth se dio cuenta de cual era la razón por la que el chico aun seguía vivo; la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ estaba flotando frente a él, creando un escudo protector con su gran poder, uno que logró soportar con cierta facilidad su _Súper Nova_.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte usarte en mis planes…" dijo el soldado con seriedad. "Pero, al ser un _N-Warrior_, tu fuerza seguirá incrementándose. Te dejare vivir para poder usarte, pronto nos volveremos a ver." Sephiroth se da la vuelta, comenzando a caminar para alejarse del joven. "Vuélvete mas fuerte, porque no podré usar a una persona débil para llevar a cabo mi ambición."

Entonces, mientras se alejaba y desaparecía en el aire, el hombre de un ala logra decir algo mas, haciendo notar su conocimiento de las cosas.

"…nos vemos, _Guardián Chaos…_"

Tiempo después, Alan comienza a despertarse. El joven miró a su alrededor, viendo que todo se había vuelto blanco nuevamente, indicando que Sephiroth se había ido.

"No sabia que fuera tan fuerte." Dijo el joven con asombro. "Me preocupa eso que dijo que no estaba usando toda su fuerza. Si eso es cierto, ¿Qué tan fuerte es Sephiroth ahora? Tendré que preguntarle a Raphael." Comentó el joven, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

La batalla de las tres puertas había terminado con una victoria, un empate y una derrota. Esta derrota contra Sephiroth le serviría para volverse más fuerte y así salvar muchas vidas y mundos en un futuro.

Aun así, no estaba tranquilo…

'_¿Usarme para sus ambiciones?¿De que estaba hablando?'_

**Fin del Capitulo 36**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 37: **Hola a todos, aquí Alan. La situación en la isla _Yang _se pone muy peligrosa, nuestro ejercito esta cayendo y necesitan refuerzos, es hora de actuar. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __**¡Resistan!¡Alan va en camino!**_

Ok allá voy…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	38. Cap 37: Alan va en camino

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 37: ¡Resistan! Alan va en camino.**_

_-Isla Yang-_

_-Amanecer del octavo día-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2- FFIV- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV)_

"_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

Cinco poderosas esferas de elegía oscura impactaron en un grupo de _Heartless_, eliminando a cientos de estos. Sin embargo, más de esas criaturas negras aparecían para suplirlos.

Ha pasado toda una noche desde el inicio en la isla _Yang_, territorio de Exus. Todos los _Duel Monsters _más poderosos de _Shadow Realm_ se encontraban luchando en contra del ejército ilimitado de _Heartless_, comandado por el hechicero oscuro. Habían intentado entrar al castillo en incontables ocasiones, pero no han podido pasar el gran número de seres oscuros que lo protegen. Los hechiceros Duncan, Steve, Zeros, Break, Zam y otros mas estaban siendo rodeados por decenas de _Heartless_, tratando de mantenerlos alejados con sus hechizos, poco efecto haciendo contra sus grandes números.

"¡Rayos!¡Son interminables!" Exclamó Break, un _Breaker the Magical Warrior_, mientras destruía un _Heartless_ con su báculo. A su lado, su compañero Zam, un _Blast Magician_, se encargaba de otros monstruos negros.

"Ni que lo digas amigo." Le respondió su compañero con algo de cansancio. "Llevamos horas peleando y no hemos podido acercarnos al castillo."

La batalla iba de mal en peor. Aunque los _Duel Monsters_ eran más poderosos que los _Heartless_, estos últimos eran superiores en número con muchísima facilidad, haciendo que la isla pareciera tener una sabana de criaturas negras. Muchos de los _Duel Monsters_ habían caído en la pelea y ya quedaban menos de la mitad de ellos, además de los líderes de los clanes. El clan _Spellcaster_ era de los que menos miembros tenían ahora, muchos yacían heridos o habían muerto a manos de los _Heartless_.

Incluso _Neo-Levia_, el líder del clan _Sea-Serpent, _y el más grande de ellos, había sido rodeado por un grupo de _Heartless_, haciéndolo caer. De no ser por la ayuda de los clanes _Insect, Plants _ y _Pyro_, Levia ya habría muerto y convertido en un monstruo de la oscuridad.

Un pequeño grupo de hechiceros, luego de algunos intentos, había logrado comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia una de las torres del castillo, pero desde hace un buen rato que sus presencias no se sentían, indicando que probablemente hayan sucumbido. Estaban en una situación difícil…

"Esto está muy mal." Comentó Zeros, el _Dark Magician_ _of Chaos_, uno de los _Royal Spellcasters_. "Para estos momentos, el portal debe estar apunto de abrirse. Han de faltar unas cuantas horas para eso." Dijo con alarma.

"¡Debemos acercarnos mas!" Exclamó Duncan, también apresurado para poder entrar. "Un grupo de nosotros debe acceder al castillo. ¡Nosotros cinco debemos entrar y detener a Exus!"

"¡¿Esta loco?!" preguntó Steve sumamente alarmado, olvidando de que era su maestro. "Aunque nosotros cinco luchemos contra él, no podemos ganarle."

"Se que es arriesgado, pero en la única oportunidad." Dijo el _Dark Magician_, antes de mirar a otro lado. "¡Maha!"

"¿Qué sucede, Duncan?" preguntó el _Maha Vailo_, acercándose a él.

"Quiero que le informes esto a los hechiceros y los lideres de los otros clanes: Steve, Zeros, Break, Zam y yo entraremos al castillo de Exus, así que necesitaremos una distracción para poder entrar. ¡Ve a informarles!"

"Entendido, iré enseguida." Dijo el hechicero, antes de desvanecerse gracias a su magia.

Luego de unos momentos, los demás grupos recibieron el mensaje de Duncan y comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza en dirección a las escaleras. Gracias a eso, Duncan, Steve, Zeros, Zam y Break pudieron comenzar a abrirse paso entre los _Heartless_ con sus armas y poderes mágicos.

El plan fue un éxito; los cinco hechiceros lograron llegar a las escaleras que seguían todo el contorno de una enorme columna de roca donde, en su cima, se encontraba una torre, la entrada al castillo de Exus, conectándose con este con un puente. Una vez que los hechiceros alcanzaron las escaleras, los demás líderes y sus hombres se volvieron a concentrar en la lucha contra los demás _Heartless_.

Los cinco hechiceros subieron por los escalones, derrotando a todo sin corazón que se les pusiera en su camino. Luego de algunos minutos, lograron llegar a la cima de la montaña y entrar a la torre para seguir su camino al castillo. Pero, al entrar, los cinco sintieron una presencia oscura y poderosa en el lugar.

"Tengan cuidado, hay alguien aquí." comentó Zeros, colocándose en guardia. Duncan reconocía esa presencia.

"Se trata de Hades."

"¿Hades?¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nosotros hemos luchado contra él anteriormente." Dijo Steve, metiéndose en la conversación. "Reconocemos su presencia en cualquier lugar."

"Exactamente, mis queridos hechiceros."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV)_

En el centro del cuarto, varias sombras se reúnen en el suelo, formando una más grande. De dicha sombra, Hades comienza a emerger, como si estuviera saliendo del agua, usando sus poderes demoniacos para controlar la oscuridad.

"Son unos estúpidos." Dijo el demonio con arrogancia. "El señor Exus está por abrir el portal y así podrá controlar el poder mas grande de esta galaxia. Sabandijas como ustedes no podrán detenerlo ahora."

"¡Calla!"Exclamó Zam, el _Blast Magician_. "Aún no ha logrado abrir el portal, así que todavía queda una oportunidad de vencerlo y evitar que lleve a cabo sus malévolos planes."

"Ha, que estupideces. Si quieren ver a el señor Exus, deben pasar primero sobre mi, ¡lo cual será imposible!"

Los hechiceros se colocan en guardia para pelear contra Hades. Sin embargo, Zeros mira a Duncan de reojo, teniendo una idea.

"Duncan, Steve, ustedes vayan con Exus, nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto." Dijo el _Dark Magician_ _of Chaos_, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó Duncan, no gustándole la idea.

"Claro, no se preocupen por nosotros." Dijo Break. "Cuando lo venzamos, iremos con ustedes."

"Muy bien, lo entendemos." respondió Steve.

"Los dejamos en sus manos…" dijo Duncan, mirando a su alumno. "Vamos Steve."

"Si, maestro."

Duncan y Steve comienzan a correr hacia Hades y le lanzan un _Dark Magic Attack_, ataques que el demonio esquiva fácilmente, pero deja que los dos hechiceros logren huir y entrar al castillo. Aun así, el demonio solo ríe.

"No importa, ellos no son rivales para el señor Exus." Dijo Hades con seguridad. "Me encargaré de ustedes, basuras."

"¡Calla, la batalla esta por comenzar!" exclamó Break, mientras él y su compañero Zam se lanzaban a la batalla.

Mientras los dos corrían hacia el demonio, este desaparece de sus vistas y aparece detrás de ellos, antes de golpearlos a los dos en la cabeza, mandándolos con fuerza hacia las paredes, desmayándose por el impacto.

Hades ríe por un momento, pero duró poco tiempo hasta que sintió algo en la espalda. Zeros se había movido detrás de Hades mientras él golpeaba a Break y Zam, para colocarle el báculo en la espalda.

"Veo que eres muy hábil, Hades, pero este es tu final." Comentó el hechicero con seriedad, pero el demonio solo reía.

"Y tu eres muy hábil también, pero..." El ser oscuro vuelve a desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de Zeros, tratando de golpearlo con su puño enorme puño, aunque el hechicero logó protegerse con su báculo "¡Yo no soy tan fácil de vencer!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!" respondía, empezando así el combate entre los dos.

-

Mientras tanto, Duncan y Steve habían pasado el puente y llegado a las puertas del castillo oscuro, antes de entrar en el. Tuvieron que subir por varias escaleras y vencer a muchos _Heartless_ para continuar su camino, pero ambos, usando las pociones que habían traído, tenían energía para la pelea contra el hechicero oscuro. Pasaron por puertas, pasillos, subieron y bajaron incontables escaleras, hasta que, al fin, se encontraron con una gran puerta oscura. Los dos se acercaron a esta, sintiendo la enorme energía que emanaba desde detrás de ella. Sabían que él estaba detrás de ella, no había marcha atrás.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, observaron un gran salón detrás de esta, sin ningún pilar que sostuviera el techo, solo espacio abierto. En el centro de la habitación, se encontraba Exus, sentado en su trono con tranquilidad, mirándolos con cierta indiferencia. Lo que Duncan y Steve observaron de inmediato fue que el hechicero oscuro no portaba su traje, sino unas ropas en las que el color negro era el que predominaba. Exus los miró con frialdad, sonriendo al verlos.

"Bienvenidos, hechiceros…"

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_-Una hora antes-_

Varios hechiceros se habían quedado en _Spellian Hegcian_ para cuidar la ciudad mientras los demás no estaban. Sapphire y Maya estaban observando, por un espejo mágico, lo que ocurría en la isla _Yang_, gracias al poder de ese artículo. Habían estado observando la batalla desde el principio y no les agradaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en la isla oscura.

"Steve..." dijo Sapphire, preocupándose por el joven hechicero. A su lado, Maya colocaba una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

"No te preocupes, él estará bien, es muy fuerte..." comentó la arquera amazona.

"Eso espero... pero, la batalla va mal. Si esto sigue así..."

"No hay que perder las esperanzas. Aún pueden luchar."

"¿Qué haremos?¿Esperar a que los maten?"

"No te preocupes, cuando Raphael salga de su entrenamiento, tendremos una oportunidad."

"Es cierto… pero ya debe ser momento de que sal..."

Pero la doncella del agua no pudo terminar su frase, ya que, en ese momento, las dos jóvenes sintieron dos presencias poderosas aparecer en el fondo del castillo.

"¿De quien son estas presencias?" Preguntó Maya, confundida y algo temerosa.

"Se parecen a…" Empezó Sapphire, pero no terminó de hablar, ya que aquellas presencias desaparecieron de inmediato. "¿Dónde están?"

"¿Nos buscaban?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Las dos presencias aparecieron en la puerta principal del salón, acercándose hacia ellos, revelando sus identidades; el _Dark Sage_, Raphael, y Alan.

"¡Maestro Raphael, Alan!" exclamaban las dos mujeres con alegría.

Los dos se acercaron a ellas, quienes pudieron notar el terrible estado de sus prendas: a Raphael le faltaban su gorro, una hombrera y parte de la otra, no tenia los guantes y varias de las gemas de su traje no estaban. En Alan era igual; no tenía su gorra, tampoco su chamarra azul, que todo lo que queda es su manga derecha. Tenía un agujero en el pantalón a la altura de su rodilla, su camisa blanca no tenía mangas.

Aunque las ropas de los dos estaban hechas un desastre, tanto Alan como Raphael actuaba como si nada, como si estuvieran bien.

"Salieron justo a tiempo." Dijo Maya con alegría.

"Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuvimos ocupados un tiempo y nos pasamos una semana de entrenamiento mas." comentó Raphael. "¿Cómo va la situación?"

"Mal..." respondió Sapphire. "Sólo quedan los lideres, unos cuantos de sus soldados y nuestros hechiceros mas fuertes, pero aun así quedan miles de _Heartless_."

"Entonces, es peor de lo que pensé." Comentó Alan con preocupación.

"Entiendo…" hablaba el hechicero, meditando la situación, antes de voltear a ver al humano a lado de él. "Creo que es hora de que vayas, Alan."

"Si..."

Las dos chicas los miraron con confusión. ¿Qué acaso el _Dark Sage_ no participara en la batalla?

"¿Usted no irá a la lucha?" preguntó Sapphire.

"No, con Alan basta para detener a Exus." Le respondió el hechicero con seriedad, confundiendo a las dos chicas.

"Pero, ¿Creé que él pueda?"

"Si, pero primero debo darle algo..."

Alzando la palma de su mano, Raphael hace aparecer un extraño reloj negro con plateado y de forma circular, entregándoselo al joven.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Es un _N-Mod_…" respondió Raphael. "Se coloca en tu muñeca como un reloj común y corriente. Tiene diferentes funciones útiles, como un rastreador integrado, que te será de ayuda cuando no puedas usar tu aura. Te explicaría las demás funciones, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Debes irte a la isla _Yang_."

"¡De inmediato!"

"Pero ¿Cómo llegará a la isla?" preguntó la arquera amazona. "Tardarán al menos unas diez horas en llegar por barco..."

"Ya veras..." dijo Raphael

"¿Y que hay de Kristal?¿No ha salido?" pregunta Alan con curiosidad y ansias.

"Aun no, se ha tardado." respondió Maya, viendo la preocupación del joven. "No te preocupes, cuando salga la mandaremos también a la isla _Yang_."

"Ok, se los encargo." Respondió el humano, caminando para salir del salón, antes de voltear a ver a Raphael. "Pero primero, ¿Podría arreglar mi ropa?"

"Claro."

Gracias a la magia del sabio hechicero, la ropa de Alan había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora estaba listo para pelear. Unos minutos después, en la base de las montañas que rodean a _Spellian Hegcian_, se encontraban todos mirando en la dirección donde se supone esta la isla _Yang_, a más de seiscientos kilómetros.

"Bueno Alan, ¿Empiezas?" preguntó Raphael al joven, quien afirmó con su cabeza.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

El joven extiende su brazo derecho al océano, hacia donde estaba la isla _Yang_, reuniendo aire congelado en su mano derecha.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

Una corriente de aire frío salió de la mano del muchacho, congelando el mar a su paso, creando un camino de hielo que se extendía por kilómetros, asombrando incluso al joven.

"Vaya. Ese es el resultado del entrenamiento." Dijo el muchacho, antes de encarar a sus compañeros. "Bueno, está hecho. Debo irme..."

"Ten mucha suerte." Dijo Raphael con seriedad. "Y cuídate de Exus, recuerda lo que te dije y lo que haz aprendido. No temas luchar con todo tu poder para vencerlo. Y otra cosa; la _Chaos Keyblade_ puede abrir las puertas entre los mundos mas rápido que con los anillos. Utilízala cuando estés en problemas. Las puertas que se cierren con _Keyblades_ sólo podrán ser abiertas por _Keyblades_, ten eso en mente."

"Lo haré, maestro. Me retiro." Respondió Alan, a punto de correr sobre el camino de hielo, antes de que Sapphire lo detuviera.

"Oye Alan, espera." Dijo la joven con nerviosismo, llamando la atención del humano.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"P-por favor, cuida a Steve, ¿si?"

"¿uh?¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, este... yo..." Sapphire comienza a sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado, apenada. Es entonces que Alan, muy raro de él, se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

"Un segundo, no me digas que ustedes son pareja… ¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde ayer..."

"Algo rápido, ¿no crees? pero bueno, se lo diré cuando lo vea..."

"También dale esto cuando lo veas."

Entonces, Sapphire se acerca al joven y le da un beso en la mejilla, algo que lo sorprende mucho.

"¿Ah?" Preguntó el muchacho con algo de nerviosismo. "B-bueno, se o haré saber, aunque no creo que le agrade que ese beso venga de _**mi**_, pero lo encontrare..."

"Claro..." dijo Sapphire con alegría. "También es para ti. Tómalo como un amuleto de buen suerte."

"Lo haré. Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!"

Alan comenzó a avanzar hacia el camino de hielo, antes de detenerse y voltear a ver a los demás.

"Hay una cosa que quiero que le digan a Kristal cuando salga."

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta Maya.

"Díganle... que ella es una persona muy importante para mi, y que desearía volver a verla una vez mas. Esto lo digo porque algo me dijo que no regresare en _**mucho**_ tiempo."

"Pero regresaras, ¿Verdad?"

"Eso espero...Adiós..."

Ahora si, Alan comienza a correr por el camino de hielo que hizo en el agua, mientras los demás lo veían alejarse desde las rocas, deseando que regrese con bien.

Alan ahora se dirigía a su destino, una gran batalla esta por comenzar... y una nueva historia estaba por iniciar, puesto que un final es solo el inicio de otra historia…

**Fin del Capitulo 37**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

Preview del Capitulo 38: Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Duncan y Steve se enfrentan a Exus en su castillo, no puede ser bueno… Kristal sale por fin de la habitación del tiempo y… ¿Qué? Exus es un… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: __La verdadera ambición de Exus. Los doce Zodiacal Rings._

¡¿Así que eso era lo que planeas, Exus?!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack: **_Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	39. Cap 38: La verdadera ambicion de Exus

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 38: La verdadera ambición de Exus. Los doce Zodiacal Rings.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

A una hora de haber salido de _Spellian Hegcian_, el humano Alan seguía corriendo por el camino de hielo. Actualmente se encontraba a quinientos kilómetros de la isla _Yang_, donde los demás estaban luchando. Se encontraba muy cansado, tardaría seis horas en llegar y talvez sería demasiado tarde. Sin perder el tiempo, el joven siguió corriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo; el camino hielo que había hecho terminó enfrente de él.

"Ya veo..." dijo el joven, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "Así que hasta aquí llegan mis poderes de hielo. Muy bien, debo hacerlo de nuevo."

El joven extiende su brazo derecho hacia el mar, en dirección a la isla _Yang_, reuniendo aire congelado en la palma de su mano, listo para liberarla.

"_¡BLIZZARD!"_

La bola de aire congelante salió disparada hacia el océano, congelando el agua debajo de el, creando un nuevo camino de hielo por el cual pasar. Al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, Alan comenzó a correr nuevamente, a toda velocidad hacia la isla _Yang_.

'_¡Espérenme, ya voy en camino!'_ pensó el muchacho, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde.

_-Isla Yang- _

_-Salón del trono-_

Duncan y Steve se encontraban frente a frente con el hechicero Exus, el ser oscuro que planeaba dominar todo _Shadow Realm_, aunque, en ese momento, no portaba su traje de hechicero, ni su báculo en mano. Aun al no estar equipado, era alguien de temer. Él los miró con cuidado, sabiendo que no tenía de que preocuparse, por lo que los veía con burla.

"Nos volvemos a ver nuevamente, hechiceros." Comentó él, causando que los dos en frente se colocaran en guardia.

"Exus, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?" preguntó Duncan con seriedad.

"Creí que ya lo sabias... me decepcionas Duncan, creí que eran mas listos."

"¡Calla, cobarde!" exclamó Steve con enfado. "¡¿Qué planeas hacer?!"

"No tengo porque decirles a ustedes lo que voy a hacer, sería una perdida de tiempo. En cambio, será mejor eliminarlos para que no me causen mas problemas."

"Si quieres una pelea, la tendrás, pero te daremos tiempo para que te pongas tu traje." respondió Duncan, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para que Raphael, Kristal y Alan llegaran.

"No será necesario, no necesito tener puesto mi traje para luchar contra ustedes. Lo usaré cuando la puerta este abierta completamente, para darle mis saludos al nuevo mundo que estoy por conquistar."

"¡Eso si te lo permitimos!" Exclamó el _Skilled Dark Magician_, preparándose para la pelea.

"Como deseen, luchemos de una vez, soy un hombre ocupado."

Exus comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, mientras que Duncan le dice algo a Steve en voz baja.

"Escucha Steve." Comenzó el _Dark Magician_. "No podemos actuar imprudentemente contra este sujeto. No lo ataques nomás por atacar, ¿Entiendes?"

"No te preocupes por eso, ya aprendí mi lección." Respondió Steve seriamente.

"Que bien..."

"Además..."

"¿Uhm?"

"Además... hay alguien que espera mi regreso. Ahora no puedo derrochar mi vida tan fácilmente. Pelearé por regresar a su lado."

"Ya veo... entonces luchemos juntos contra este demonio."

"Si, maestro..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _**(Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Duncan y Steve se lanzan contra Exus, quien se encuentra muy confiado.

Ambos invocan sus báculos y tratan de golpear al hechicero oscuro con ellos, pero él sólo levanta ambos brazos y detiene los golpes con estos. Duncan trata de patearlo, pero Exus lo esquiva fácilmente, dándose una vuelta para golpearlo en el estómago. Steve se mueve para golpearlo por detrás, pero este detiene su golpe con un brazo y, con, su energía psíquica lo manda a volar. El _Dark Magician_ se levantó y atacó a su oponente con hechizos oscuros, pero este solamente levantó su brazo derecho, creando un escudo mágico que lo protegió de todos los ataques. En respuesta, Exus lanzó un veloz hechizo, uno que Duncan logró esquivar con mucha dificultad. Casi de inmediato, el hechicero oscuro le lanzó otro ataque mágico, esta vez logrando atravesar el cuerpo del héroe… pero este solamente desapareció.

Exus miraba con cierto asombro, pero esto terminó pronto, ya que sintió un fuerte impacto de energía en su espalda, producto de Duncan, que apareció detrás de él.

"¡Toma esto, Exus!" Exclamó Duncan. "_¡THOUSAND KNIVES!_"

El _Dark Magician_ extendió sus brazos a sus costados, creando decenas de cuchillos de energía. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, Duncan lanzó estos cuchillos hacia Exus, quien tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos. La fuerza de los cuchillos de energía golpeando su cuerpo lo mandó contra una pared cercana. Antes de que se recuperara, el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ sintió un fuerte ataque mágico, esta vez del tipo de fuego. Era Steve, quien se había reincorporado y atacado desde lejos.

Duncan y Steve se colocaron hombro con hombro, reuniendo mucha energía oscura en sus báculos, antes de extenderlos en dirección donde estaba Exus.

"_¡DOUBLE DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"_

Los dos ataques de magia negra, mas poderoso de lo normal, salieron disparados en dirección hacia donde estaba Exus, creando una gran explosión al momento de impactar con él, una que se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Duncan y Steve se estaban acercando poco a poco a donde estaba Exus, deseando que eso fuera el final. Pero Duncan sabía que esos ataques no detendrían al hechicero oscuro por mucho tiempo, por lo que tenían que aprovechar. Entonces, las rocas cercanas salieron volando por una fuerte expulsión de energía y luz. Los dos hechiceros tuvieron que levantar sus escudos mágicos para protegerse de las rocas que volaban como proyectiles, antes de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando la luz cesó, ambos héroes podían ver que Exus estaba de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo unas ligeras quemaduras en sus ropas.

"Veo que ambos incrementaron un poco sus poderes desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el _Earth Temple_." Comentó Exus, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. "Pero aún así no es suficiente para vencerme."

"Entonces tendremos que usar mas técnicas para derrotarte." respondió Duncan con decisión.

"Inténtenlo si es que pueden…"

-

Mientras tanto, en la torre que conecta el castillo mediante un puente, una explosión cubrió el lugar, haciendo que el techo de la torre volara por los aires y cayera montaña abajo, aplastando varios _Heartless_ en el proceso. Dentro de las ruinas de la edificación, Zeros y Hades se encontraban en un fuerte combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando golpes, patadas y golpes con el báculo, en el caso de Zeros, a diestra y siniestra.

Hades le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Zeros al mismo tiempo en el que este realizó un hechizo, golpeando un costado del rostro del demonio. Ambos combatientes retrocedieron y descansaron un poco, sin quitar la mirada en el otro.

"Eres un gran adversario." comentó Hades con seriedad.

"Tu también..." respondió Zeros, no confiándose de las palabras de su oponente.

"Eres un digno contrincante para mi, pero debo terminar con esto rápido."

"Yo también, debo ayudar a Duncan y a Steve. No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo."

"Entonces intenta superarme."

El _Dark Ruler Hades_ se levanta y comienza a reunir energía oscura entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo en que el _Dark Magician of Chaos _reúne energía oscura en su báculo al girarlo sobre su cabeza. Hades lanza sus manos hacia el frente al mismo tiempo en que Zeros extiende su arma en dirección al demonio, liberando ambos sus poderes.

"_¡KING OF DARKNESS!"_

"_¡CHAOS THUNDER HALO!"_

Ambos cilindros de energía oscura chocan en el centro de la torre, en igualdad de poder y velocidad, se mantienen en un _Balance_ perfecto por varios segundos. Los dos _Duel Monsters_ aumentan el poder de sus técnicas, haciendo que se vuelvan inestables. Entonces, ocurrió lo esperado, la enorme esfera de energía oscura, que se formó en el punto donde ambas energías chocaron, estalló, envolviendo a los dos en la fuerza de la explosión.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el polvo bajó, se podía ver a Zeros inconsciente en el suelo, pero Hades no aparecía por ningún lado. De pronto, unas sombras se reunieron en el centro de la habitación, y Hades comenzó a emerger de ellas, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Si no fuera por mis sombras que me protegieron, estaría igual que él." Comentó el demonio, acercando sea al hechicero y afilando sus garras. "Ahora debo derrotarlo antes de que..."

De pronto, el ser oscuro cayó sobre sus rodillas, colocando una mano en un costado, respirando con dificultad.

"Maldición, la batalla me costó toda mi energía. Debo ir a descansar, antes de que venga otro hechicero inferior y me aniquile... además, puedo sentir una presencia poderosa acercándose a este lugar. Llegará en unos cuarenta minutos. Ha de ser otro de esos _Royal Spellcasters_, por lo que debo descansar y prepararme para enfrentarlo."

Las sombras envuelven a Hades nuevamente y este desaparece en el suelo, para prepararse para la siguiente batalla.

_-Salón de Exus-_

_-Treinta minutos después.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

La lucha duró ya casi una hora, y tanto Duncan como Steve estaban completamente exhaustos y heridos, mientras que Exus no tenía heridas de consideración. El hechicero oscuro caminó lentamente hacia los dos fatigados hechiceros, mirándolos con la misma frialdad y serenidad de siempre.

"¿Hasta aquí llegaron? Son demasiado débiles para mi." comentó Exus con arrogancia.

"Aún no, ahora veras nuestros poderes…" dijo Steve con cansancio, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo y empezando un hechizo. _"¡SPELLBINDING CIRCLE!"_

Una luz blanca rodea a Steve, antes de moverse en dirección a Exus, atrapándolo en un círculo mágico por la cintura, sujetando sus brazos. Sin embargo, el hechicero oscuro no parece sorprendido.

"¿Crees que con uno de los hechizos mas básicos del clan _Spellcaster_ eres capas de detenerme?" preguntó Exus con fastidio.

"No." respondió el joven hechicero con malicia. "Pero esto si."

"¿Uh?"

Exus observa que Duncan esta preparando otro hechizo, mientras un aura blanca lo rodea.

"¡Muere Exus!_¡MAGICAL BOXES!_"

Entonces, una caja aparece del suelo y encierra a Exus dentro de ella. Luego, varias espadas aparecen en el aire y caen velozmente, encajándose en la caja. Duncan y Steve se sienten aliviados, su plan resultó, encerraron a Exus en la caja y le enterraron las espadas que acabarían con su vida.

Pero entonces, las espadas cayeron al suelo, con las hojas de las espadas rotas, como si se hubieran desintegrado, antes de que una fuerte luz púrpura saliera de la caja y la hiciera explotar. Duncan y Steve pudieron ver como Exus expulsaba su poder para desintegrar el hechizo del _Spellbinding Circle_ que lo aprisionaba. Al final, el hechicero oscuro parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, ni una sola herida de espada en su cuerpo o traje.

"¿De verdad creyeron que con los hechizos mas básicos podían vencerme?" preguntó Exus con decepción. "Los creí mas listos. Si así fuera, otros me habrían eliminado desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Nuestros golpes no te afectan, los objetos tampoco y nuestros poderes especiales te pasan como si nada." comentó Duncan con cansancio. "Cometimos un grave error al venir solo nosotros dos. Pero al menos así pudimos quitarte tiempo y evitamos que entres al portal antes de que llegue nuestro maestro, el _Dark Sage_."

"Son unos idiotas... el portal aun no se ha abierto."

"¿Qué?" preguntaban ambos con asombro. "¿Cómo que no se ha abierto?"

"¿Creen que un portal entre mundos puede abrirse fácilmente? Necesita de mucho tiempo para abrirlo correctamente la primera vez, ya que, si no se hace correctamente, puede mandarte a otro mundo o modificar tus átomos y tomar varias formas diferentes. Con la practica, ya podré abrir portales mas rápidamente hasta poder abrirlos en segundos, pero por ahora debo tardarme siete días en abrir uno."

"¿Aún no haz abierto el portal?" preguntó Duncan con esperanza. "Perfecto, de esa forma, será mas fácil detenerte, ya que el _Dark Sage_ no tardará en llegar."

"Ese viejo no tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarme. Admito que es muy fuerte, pero hace trecientos años necesitó de los otros tres legendarios para encerrarme. ¿Crees que pueda detenerme?¿Ahora que es mas débil?"

"Lo hará... y me encargaré de debilitarte para cuando él llegue… lo haré con mi técnica mas poderosa."

Duncan y Steve se ponen de pie para enfrentarse a Exus, antes de reunir energía, oscura y roja respectivamente, en sus manos. El hechicero oscuro ve esto y no se sorprende mucho. Las energías de ambos hechiceros llegaron a su máxima capacidad, pero trataron de superar sus límites, usando más energía de la que necesitaban. Todo lo que tenían iba en esos ataques. Cuando ambas energías alcanzaron niveles incontrolables, ambos lanzaron sus ataques.

"_¡__DARK PLASMA!"_

"_¡SOLAR EXPLOSION!"_

Los dos poderes mágicos viajaron velozmente, cruzándose y dirigiéndose hacia Exus, quien levantó ambos brazos y se cubrió con ellos, un aura oscura lo cubrió antes de recibir el impacto. Una fuerte explosión se sintió en el castillo, producto de los ataques de los hechiceros. Cuando terminaron de realizar sus técnicas, Duncan y Steve cayeron sobre sus rodillas, totalmente exhaustos, ya que habían usado todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque, que esperaban hubieran hecho gran daño a Exus.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord ExDeath- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy V)_

Entonces, de la nube de polvo, dos rayos púrpuras salieron a gran velocidad hacia los dos hechiceros, golpeándolos fuertemente y mandándolos al suelo, cerca de la puerta principal, sus sombreros fueron desintegrados y sus trajes maltratados. Intentaron levantarse, lográndolo lo suficiente para ver como Exus emergía de la nube de polvo, sin ninguna herida… o eso parecía, ya que Duncan notó algo en la frente del hechicero oscuro Exus; sangre. Él se llevó su mano derecha a la frente, observando el líquido rojo que había manchado su guante, antes de reír un poco.

"Felicidades, hechiceros, han logrado herirme, algo que muy pocos han hecho. Debo felicitarlos por eso." Comentó el hechicero oscuro. "Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, debo cumplir mi objetivo."

"Maldito." dijo Duncan "¿Qué tratas de hacer?"

"¿Qué que trato de hacer? Mi objetivo es el obtener el poder de _Void_, para así poder controlar la galaxia. Cuando supe de el poder de _Void_ hace trecientos años, intenté liberarlo al debilitar el poder de los _Elemental Cristals_, pero no sabia del segundo sello que los antiguos doce colocaron; el _Zodiacal Seal_. Esto me impidió obtener el poder directo de _Void_, pero logré obtener un poco de su fuerza. Con esto, casi logré dominar este mundo, pero gracias a esos cuatro legendarios, mis planes se vieron frustrados y estuve encerrado en el sello de los cuatro cristales por años."

"¿Dices que solamente fue parte de su poder?" preguntó Steve con asombro.

"Así es… imagínate lo que hubiera sido si lo hubiera obtenido por completo; sería invencible. Pero fui encerrado antes de liberar ese poder. Dentro del sello fue cuando descubrí la existencia de los doce _Zodiacal Rings_ y que con ellos podría abrir el sello que contiene a _Void_ encerrado."

"Pero, ¿por qué quieres obtener el poder de _Void_?" preguntó Duncan.

"Ya te dije, mi deseo es el conquistar esta galaxia."

"¿Cómo sabes del _Nintenverse_ y la existencia de otros? Eso no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"

"Mi maestro me lo enseñó. Me dijo de varios mundos en esta galaxia, con diversas culturas y creencias. Mi deseo era el ver todas esas diversas culturas y civilizaciones que existían en esta galaxia, pero mi maestro me lo negó, debido a esa regla de que nadie podía pasar a otros mundos hasta la llegada de los _Guardianes_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_. Así que, poco a poco, pensé en como escaparme de este planeta y, no solo observar, sino conquistar los otros mundos en esta galaxia. Después de todo, aunque me entrenaron para protegerla, ¿para que proteger, si puedes conquistar?" Al decir esto, el hechicero oscuro levanta su puño derecho, con el anillo de _Gemini_ en su mano, encarando al cielo. "La galaxia será mía." "Espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Parece como si fueras..." Entonces, al atar todos los cabos sueltos, Duncan llegó a una revelación, una que lo sorprendía mucho. "No… no es posible… ¡¿Quién es tu maestro, Exus?!" Exclamó el _Dark Magician_ con furia.

"Es alguien mas cercano de lo que tu crees... mi maestro fue..."

"Fue el _Dark Sage_ Raphael, ¿no es así?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Los tres voltean a la puerta principal del salón, de donde venía esa voz. Pueden escuchar pasos escuchándose por el corredor que lleva al salón principal, lo que significaba que alguien se acercaba. La figura de un joven emerge de la oscuridad del pasillo, la luz iluminándolo y revelando su identidad…

"¿Alan?" Preguntó Steve con sorpresa.

Los dos hechiceros heridos estaban sorprendidos. Frente a ellos se encontraba Alan, quien no tenía ningún cambio físico en cuanto a edad, pero notaron casi de inmediato la tranquila pero poderosa aura que emitía, una muy diferente a cuando entró a la habitación del tiempo. Era el resultado del entrenamiento.

'_¿Este es Alan? Pero está muy cambiado espiritualmente…'_ pensó Duncan al sentir la presencia del humano, que superaba con facilidad la suya.

Alan caminó hacia el frente, quedando delante de Duncan y Steve, encarando a Exus, antes de hablar.

"Y no solo eso..." Empezaba el humano "Tu también, eres un _N-Warrior_..."

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

Sapphire, Maya se encontraban junto a Raphael mirando lo ocurrido por medio del espejo mágico, sorprendiéndose por lo que escuchaban, antes de ver al hechicero.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó la doncella del agua con asombro.

Raphael se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando la imagen en el espejo, antes de ver a las dos mujeres y hablarles.

"Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, hace trecientos veinte años..." empezaba él, recordando varios momentos del pasado. "Yo entrenaba a jóvenes hechiceros, como ahora, para que incrementaran sus poderes y elevar el poder del clan. Entonces, una noche, encontré a un joven en las calles, viviendo una vida difícil. Ese joven era Exus e inmediatamente sentí su poder y la leve emanación de energía de la semilla de oro en su cuerpo. Lo entrené, le di cuidados, alimentos, valores, un objetivo y sabiduría necesaria."

"¿Él era su alumno?" cuestionaba Maya.

"Si, lo era. Entonces, un día, cuando le dije acerca de los demás mundos que estaban en las estrellas, el se emocionó diciendo que iría a esos mundos a visitarlos pero, debido a que las puertas a otros mundos habían sido cerradas, eso era imposible. Él entonces se aferró a la idea de viajar a otros mundos, descubrió la leyenda de _Void_ e intentó liberarlo. Afortunadamente el _Zodiacal Seal_ estaba activo y no logró su objetivo. Yo y los otros tres legendarios lo encerramos en el sello de los cuatro _Elemental Cristals_ y el mundo vivió en paz por siglos. Sin embargo, él ya había terminado el entrenamiento para ser un _N-Warrior_ y es por eso que ningún ser de este mundo puede derrotarlo. Solo otro _N-Warrior_ puede hacerlo, por eso es que Alan fue a enfrentarse contra el...."

"Es por eso que sabe de la leyenda de los _N-Warriors_, _Chaos_, _Balance_ y el _Nintenverse_." Comentó Maya, pensando en lo que había escuchado. "¿Qué haremos si Alan no logra ganar?"

"Entonces tendremos que recurrir a nuestro segundo plan."

"¿Segundo plan?" preguntó Sapphire confundida. "¿Qué segundo…?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- (Soundtrack: Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Justo en ese momento, se pudieron percibir tres presencias poderosas en el fondo del castillo, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer cerca del lugar donde estaban, como lo hizo Alan y Raphael anteriormente. Las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver a una mujer. Era Kristal, la _Dark Magician_ Girl, la que se encontraba en la puerta, su hecho jirones, tanto que sólo quedaban parte de sus guantes, botas, una tela rosada que cubría su busto y otra que cubría sus caderas. Tenía una mirada desafiante y decidida, diferente a la mirada que tenia normalmente. Detrás de ella, el _Dark Paladin_, Quarz, y el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, Aleo aparecían, con ropas también maltratadas, aunque no tanto como las de ella. La joven hechicera se acercó a Raphael, sonriendo.

"Maestro, he terminado el entrenamiento." comentó Kristal, haciendo una reverencia.

"Me alegra volverte a ver Kristal." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, colocando un semblante de seriedad. "La situación ha empeorado, nuestras fuerzas están débiles y Alan acaba de llegar la isla _Yang_, casi a punto de luchar contra Exus. Debes salir ahora mismo si lo quieres alcanzar."

"Lo haré." Comentó la hechicera, antes de mirar por una ventana en rumbo a donde estaba la isla _Yang_. "Alan, no te preocupes... pronto estaré contigo..." Raphael notó este cambio de actitud, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

"Veo que pudiste arreglar tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?"

"Tuve un año para pensar, pero ahora sé lo que quiero. Debo ir a la isla _Yang_ de inmediato."

"Kristal está lista para enfrentarse a Exus, maestro." Comentó Quarz, el padre de la joven. "Hemos visto su avance y ha sido sorprendente, ha superado nuestras expectativas."

"Lo se, aprendiz mío, pero antes de que se vayas, debe venir conmigo." Comentó Raphael, caminando hacia su habitación del trono. Kristal lo ve con confusión.

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó la joven.

Raphael se detiene y voltea a ver a la hechicera con ternura y algo de alegría.

"Vamos por tu _Keyblade_..."

**Fin del Capitulo 38**

_Música de fondo__: -_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

Preview del Capitulo 39: Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Mientras Kristal se encamina a la isla _Yang_, una ayuda llega inesperadamente a ayudar a los hechiceros. Ahora si, la batalla final esta por comenzar.… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: ¡Una ayuda del cielo!, los dragones a la guerra._

¡Muy bien!¡Ahora la pelea comienza, Exus!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	40. Cap 39: Una ayuda del cielo

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:** 004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Cross Opening) _

**_Capitulo 39: ¡Una ayuda del cielo!, los dragones a la guerra_**

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Después de que Kristal saliera de la habitación del tiempo, Raphael la llevaba hacia el salón de las _Keyblades_ para ir por la llave que era suya; la _Balance Keyblade_, la llave legendaria. Durante el transcurso hacia la habitación, Maya y Sapphire se acercaron a ella, mirando lo que quedaba de su traje con curiosidad y confusión, antes de verla al rostro. La hechicera se dio cuenta de las miradas de sus compañeras y se sintió algo incomoda.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la _Dark Magician Girl_ con confusión.

"Dime Kristal, ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?" cuestionó Maya con curiosidad, la hechicera mirándola extrañada.

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?"

"Vamos Kristal, no te hagas la inocente." Comentó Sapphire. "Ellos son dos hombres y tú una chica. Estaban solos en la habitación del tiempo por un año y, por la manera en que tus ropas están gastadas, debió haber sido algo... salvaje..."

Kristal se sonroja ligeramente al entender lo que la doncella del agua quería decir, pero de inmediato se recompone y las mira con extrañes.

"Primero que nada, lo de la ropa, ¿No estaría así la tuya si estas con ella durante un año puesta todos los días?" preguntó la joven de cabellera rubia. "Aparte, sólo luchaba y entrenaba con ella, ya que tenía muy poca ropa... y dos, ellos nunca me harían algo así, porque los conozco desde niña..."

"Pero aun así, uno no sabe..." comentó Maya, fingiendo inocencia.

"Y la tercera razón y la mas fuerte por la cual no paso eso: ¡Quarz es mi padre!"

La arquera y la doncella se quedaron calladas ante esta revelación, no sabiendo que decir.

"Oh..." fue lo que ellas lograron responder, ante una Kristal que sonreía al ver los rostros de sus amigas.

"¿Ya ven?" preguntó ella.

"Si..."

"Kristal, ¿Qué haces? Hay que apurarse." dijo Raphael, llamando la atención de la hechicera.

"Ya voy maestro..." respondió ella, siguiendo al _Dark Sage_, quien ya estaba entrando en la habitación, dejando a Maya y Sapphire pensando.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Cross)_

Raphael y Kristal habían entrado al salón de las _Keyblades_, caminando hasta el centro del enorme lugar, varios kilómetros de la entrada principal, donde la _Balance Keyblade_ residía, rodeada por las doce _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_. El arma legendaria estaba brillando intermitentemente, mientras Raphael entendiendo lo que significaba.

"La _Balance Keyblade_ está resonando." Comentó Raphael. "Eso significa que detecta que ya estas lista para poder tomarla cuando quieras. Adelante, Kristal, toma la _Keyblade_."

La joven hechicera asiente y se acerca nuevamente al pedestal, al círculo creado por las doce _Keyblades_. Ahora, cuando de acerca a ellas, las doce llaves doradas abren un hueco en el escudo sagrado que protegía a la llave legendaria. Al ver que le abren el paso, Kristal camina al pedestal donde se encuentra la _Balance Keyblade_ incrustada. Con cierto temor y ansiedad, la joven extiende su brazo derecho al frente, sujetando con nerviosismo el mango de la llave. Luego de unos segundos de titubeo, saca la llave del pedestal.

Inmediatamente, un destello de luz celeste emerge de la _Keyblade_, alejándose de ella como una onda de energía que viaja por todo el salón. Luego de que la onda pasara, Kristal mira hacia atrás, a las otras _Keyblades_. Las llaves incrustadas en el suelo de todo el salón, que antes estaban algo descoloridas y sin energía, ahora están llenas de color y vida, pudiéndose sentir una mayor cantidad de energía que emanaba de ellas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Las _Keyblades_ se han llenado de vida nuevamente al saber que la segunda _Keyblade_, la Balance Key, ha sido liberada." Respondió Raphael. "Eso significa que ahora el _Nintenverse_ puede ahora empezar a defenderse de los invasores durante esta nueva era de guerras. Las _Keyblades_ se han activado y ahora están listas para ser usadas cuando sus dueños lleguen por ellas."

"¿Las _Keyblades_ están vivas?"

"Si, lo están. Las _Keyblades_ son creadas cuando su dueño tiene un corazón fuerte, por lo que tienen parte de la esencia de su portador. Cuando ellos mueren, las _Keyblades_ permanecen dormidas hasta que su nuevo portador nazca."

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué todas estaban dormidas hasta antes de que sacara la _Balance Keyblade_?"

"Todas estas armas fueron creadas para proteger a _Chaos_ y _Balance_. Mientras ambas _Keyblades_ legendarias estén dormidas, la mayoría de ellas también lo estarán."

"Entiendo…" comentó la hechicera, entendiendo lo que su maestro decía. "Bien, debo darme prisa, los demás me esperan."

"Debes apurarte, no creo que Alan resista mucho una lucha contra Exus." Comentó Raphael. "Aunque ambos sean _N-Warriors_, Alan lleva mucho menos tiempo luchando, y Exus tiene el poder del anillo de _Gemini_. Alan dejó un camino de hielo sobre el agua para caminar hacia la isla Yang. Aprovecha ese camino para llegar a tu destino." Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Y toma esto, tu _N-Mod_, que te servirá en tu viaje. Disculpa si no puedo decirte como funciona, pero estoy seguro que sabrás como activarlo."

"Gracias, maestro. Muy bien, ahora debo irme... Adiós a todos."

"Espera, deja darte nueva ropa."

"¿uh?" preguntó la hechicera, recordando como estaba su ropa de maltratada. "Ah, si, es cierto." Dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente. "Disculpe, maestro, ¿podría ser como la de Alan?"

"¿Uh?¿Por qué?"

"Quiero usar una ropa como la de él…" Respondió, sonrojándose un poco. "Digo, quiero usar la ropa de un humano… y como no conozco otro tipo de ropa que no sea la de él, pues…"

"Muy bien, lo haré."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

Pequeños destellos de luz rodearon a Kristal, cambiando la ropa maltratada de la joven a otro diferente; ahora era un pantalón negro, con unos tenis blancos con las suelas rosa, una camisa blanca cuyo escote dejaba ver algo de su desarrollado busto, y un chaleco azul de mangas cortas sobre esa camisa, además de unas bandas amarillas en ambas muñecas.

"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Raphael ante el nuevo vestuario de la joven.

"Me encantan, son iguales a las de Alan y aparte son muy cómodas y frescas." Respondió ella con felicidad.

"Bueno, será mejor que te vayas, Kristal, debes llegar con los demás cuanto antes."

"Si. Hasta luego, amigos."

Con esto dicho, Kristal corre hacia la puerta de salida, despidiéndose de todos sus amigos y maestros. Raphael se asoma por una terraza para ver como Kristal comienza a caminar sobre el hielo, antes de empezar a correr a una gran velocidad hacia la isla Yang.

"Espero que seas feliz, Kristal, con la persona que amas... buena suerte..."

_-Isla Yang-_

_-Exterior-_

Mobius luchaba fieramente contra los _Heartless_ que se le lanzaban, pero estos los superaban fácilmente en número, dificultándole la pelea.

La batalla estaba por llegar a su fin. Eran muy pocos los que han logrado sobrevivir hasta esta hora, en su mayoría eran los lideres de los clanes de _Shadow Realm_. Desafortunadamente, durante la lucha, _Dark Tyrano_, _Insect Queen_, _Behemot_, _Zaborg_ y una de las _Harpy Sisters_ habían sucumbido a manos de los _Heartless_, mientras que el _Black Luster Soldier_ tenía una herida muy profunda en su estómago, mismas que eran tratadas por una _Injection Fairy Lily_. Los _Heartless_ habían acorralado a los pocos sobrevivientes fácilmente y todo parecía perdido. Incluso _Neo Levia_, el mas grande y masivo de ellos, estaba sufriendo debido a la cantidad de _Heartless_ que lo golpeaban y atacaban por todos lados hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sus súbditos se encargaron de protegerlo.

Aún les quedaban al menos diez mil _Heartless_ de los millones que había en la isla, pero ni uno tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. _Maha Vailo_ observó la situación y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos cayeran derrotados.

"Si seguimos así, todos moriremos aquí." Dice Maha ante la situación.

"Nuestras fuerzas han sido aniquiladas, sólo quedamos nosotros" respondió el _Yata Garasu_, quien tenia un ala rota y no podía volar.

"Creo que este es el fin" comentó Granmarg, el monarca de la tierra.

"No, aún no." Dijo Jinzo, el líder del clan _Machina_. "Aún podemos seguir luchando un poco mas... luchen hasta que agotemos nuestras energías."

El _Cybernetic Magician_ y el _Chaos Command Magician_ se colocaron frente al grupo, ya que ellos eran los que más energía tenían. Aun así, era una batalla perdida; los _Heartless_ se acercaron a ellos, mientras se preparaban para contraatacar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Pero entonces, una fuerte explosión frente a ellos hizo que los _Heartless_ desaparecieran. El grupo no entendía lo que había pasado, pero agradecieron a quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho. Entonces, escucharon algo conocido; rugidos, rugidos provenientes de entre las nubes. Todo el grupo miró hacia el cielo, viendo a sus salvadores.

_Dragones_...

Una innumerable cantidad de Dragones sobrevolaba el cielo de la isla Yang, justo debajo de las nubes. De pronto, apareciendo de entre las nubes, el gran y todo poderoso _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ descendió. Miró hacia abajo y observó a los sobrevivientes siendo rodeados por _Heartless_, antes de ver a sus tropas.

"Escuchen todos." Dijo el gran dragón blanco. "Aniquilen a todo ser que sea pequeño, negro y de ojos amarillos. Dejen vivir a los demás _Duel Monsters_. ¡Háganlo!¡Demostrémosle a Exus por qué somos el clan mas poderoso del mundo!"

Todos los dragones rugieron una vez más y se lanzaron en picada a tierra, abriendo sus bocas y lanzando sus ataques contra de los _Heartless_ terrestres, quienes estaban en desventaja porque ninguno poseía la habilidad de volar. Un _Luster Dragon #2_ bajó cerca del grupo, quienes observaron que Diland, el _Lord of Dragons_ lo montaba.

"Saludos, lideres de los clanes de _Shadow Realm._" Comenzó Diland. "Nuestro poderoso amo sintió el poder de miles de seres de otro mundo y sabia que era momento de actuar antes de que se vuelva una amenaza para el clan. Es el momento de luchar juntos."

Con esto, Diland emprende el vuelo sobre el _Luster Dragon_ y parte a la lucha. Los demás sobrevivientes se miran entre si y sonríen. Esta es la oportunidad que esperaban, un rayo de esperanza se podía observar en el cielo. Se lanzaron al ataque para terminar esta lucha interminable.

_-Castillo de Exus-_

_-Salón del trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¿Exus?¿Un _N-Warrior_?¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco?"

El comentario de Steve era valido. La noticia de que Exus era un _N-Warrior_ _**y**_ que el _Dark Sage_ Raphael fue su maestro los impactó a ambos, maestro y discípulo. Alan y Exus continuaban mirándose uno al otro, antes de que este último sonriera.

"Vaya, has cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en el _Earth Temple_." Comentó Exus con cierto interés. "No en el físico, sino en tu aura, que es mucho mas poderosa en comparación con los demás seres de este mundo."

"No has respondido." dijo Alan. "Eres aprendiz de Raphael, ¿no?"

"He, eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué te volviste maligno?" Preguntó Duncan con curiosidad.

"¿Maligno? Yo no lo llamaría así, es más bien una ambición."

"¿Ambición?" preguntó Steve.

"Así es. Yo siempre quise ver los mundos fuera de este, pero siempre me era negado, fue por eso que busque el poder de _Void_ para atravesar la puerta que me llevaría a otros mundos..."

"El poder de _Void_…" empezó Alan. "Corrompió tu alma al momento de que te contactaste psíquicamente por primera vez, fue por eso que empezaste a buscar la forma de liberarlo. ¿oh no?"

"Así es. Una vez que sentí su poder correr por mi cuerpo, supe que no había marcha atrás. Nunca me he sentido así en mi vida. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, y pronto la puerta se abrirá y podré ir a otros mundos."

"No lo creo..." comentó el humano, volteando hacia un muro por unos segundos antes de volver a ver a Exus "Al parecer, el clan _Dragon_ decidió entrar a la lucha. Tus debilitados _Heartless_ no podrán contra ellos. Tu ejército ha sido derrotado. ¡Ríndete!"

Exus sólo mira al suelo y comienza a reír.

"Esos patéticos _Heartless_ no son necesarios. Los utilizo debido a que no poseen emociones como los demás. Aquellas emociones como el miedo, la traición y el temor, ellos no lo conocen, solo siguen las órdenes de quienes los liberan. Existen millones más de donde ellos salieron, sólo debo concentrarme y otros miles aparecerán en este mundo."

"He, aun así son muy débiles, no podrán conmigo." Comentó Alan. _'Aun así, es extraño, se supone que los Heartless deberían estar encerrados en el Kingdom Hearts, ¿Por qué están libres?¿Qué habrá pasado?'_

"¿Te crees muy fuerte? Veamos que tanto has mejorado."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _046-Juudai's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_)

Una esfera de energía morada apareció en la mano derecha de Exus, antes de él lanzarla hacia Alan quien, por su parte invoca su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, realizando un movimiento veloz que desvía la esfera fácilmente hacia una pared, haciendo que esta explote en mil pedazos al contacto. El joven baja su brazo, la _Keyblade_ aun en su mano, sujetándola con fuerza y mirando a su oponente.

"Vaya, veo que el viejo Raphael te ha entrenado un poco." Comentó Exus. "Pero aun así no es suficiente para enfrentarte a mi."

"¿Tu crees? Creo que ya tengo el mismo nivel que tu." Respondió el humano con seguridad.

"Quizás el mismo nivel que tenia en el _Earth Temple_, pero gracias al anillo de _Gemini_, tengo aún mas poder."

Exus apuntó su anillo en dirección hacia el muchacho, un rayo de energía roja salió disparada a él. Alan sostuvo la _Keyblade_ con sus dos manos y recibió el ataque de energía. Apenas lograba resistir el ataque cuando colocó la _Keyblade_ en ángulo, haciendo que el rayo se reflejara hacia una columna, destruyéndola en el acto.

"No puedes vencerme." Comentó Alan. "Aunque tu tengas el _Gemini Zodiacal Ring_, yo tengo la _Chaos Keyblade_ lo cual me da la ventaja."

"Veamos si lo que dices es cierto, muchacho." Dijo Exus quien, con un destello de luz, hizo aparecer el traje de magia oscura sobre su cuerpo e invocando su báculo. "Comprobemos que tan fuerte puede ser mi báculo de magia oscura y el anillo de _Gemini_ contra tu _Keyblade_."

Ambos estaban apunto de darse con todo, cada uno observando el movimiento del otro. Duncan y Steve aún se encontraban en el suelo, sin poder mover los ojos de ellos dos. Iba a empezar una batalla entre dos _N-Warriors_…

_-_

Kristal se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por sobre el hielo que Alan había hecho hace unas horas antes. Se encontraba a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de la isla Yang. El hielo apenas comenzaba a derretirse sobre el agua cálida, así que debía darse prisa en llegar a la costa si no quería quedarse en medio del mar. A lo lejos, Kristal podía apenas percibir dos grandes poderes luchando en la isla a la que se dirigía, y miró en esa dirección mas decidida en llegar.

"Muchachos, espérenme, ahí voy..." comentó ella a si misma, mientras corría mas deprisa.

-

_-Isla Yang, exterior.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__021-Enemy Assault- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

Los dragones estaban fácilmente eliminando a todo _Heartless_ que se les ponían en su camino, no teniendo dificultades para someterlos. El _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ se encontraba sobre una roca, mirando lo ocurrido entre sus fuerzas, viendo que la batalla estaba asegurada.

"¿Esto es todo?" preguntó el gran dragón. "¿Es todo lo que Exus puede ofrecerme? Me decepciona, pensé que era mas fuerte..."

Él seguía observando como los _Heartless_ eran eliminados por sus dragones y no había perdido a ninguno de sus soldado. La lucha continuó hasta que, de repente, una esfera de energía oscura golpeo a uno de los _Masked Dragons_, desintegrándolo en el aire. El _Blue Eyes_ miró hacia arriba y observó quien los atacó.

"¡_Heartless_! ¡Atacan por aire!"

En efecto, había unos _Heartless_ que les habían salido alas y comenzaron a atacar desde arriba. Cada vez aparecieron más y más, uniéndose a la batalla de sus compañeros terrestres. El gran dragón blanco gritó a sus soldados.

"¡Tropas!¡El enemigo ataca por aire!¡Elimínenlos!"

Varios de los dragones que estaban en el suelo emprendieron vuelo en dirección hacia sus atacantes voladores. Pronto, ambos bandos se acercaron entre si hasta que se encontraron en el cielo, la batalla ahora se decide por el dominio del aire. El _Blue Eyes_ sonríe mientras ve esta escena.

"Muy bien, es hora de entrar en acción." Dijo él, antes de emprender el vuelo para atacar a sus enemigos y demostrar porque él es el monstruo más poderoso del mundo.

Abajo, los _Spellcasters_ sobrevivientes se encargaban de eliminar a los _Heartless_ terrestres que quedaban, mientras los dragones se ocupaban de los aéreos. Maha observa bien la batalla que se libra en los cielos.

"Un momento histórico." Comentó él. "Los clanes del mundo luchando en contra de un enemigo en común. Pero no hay tiempo de pensarlo, la batalla aún no termina." Dijo él, mientras voltea hacia el castillo, donde varias luces y explosiones se ven seguido cerca de su cúspide. "Hace casi una hora desde que ambas energías comenzaron a luchar unas contra otras. Suerte Alan, nosotros tambien nos esforzaremos."

Maha sigue luchando contra los _Heartless_, sin dejar de pensar en lo que ocurre en el castillo.

Fin del Capitulo 39

_**Música de fondo**__**:**_ -_008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**Preview del Capitulo 40:** Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Mi batalla con Exus es dura, no creo poder resistir esto mucho tiempo… necesito ayuda. ¿Qué es esa luz? Acaso será…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm Saga: El Portón de Espejo, la Batalla Final frente a la puerta de los mundos.

La puerta se ha abierto…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	41. Cap 40: La Batalla Final

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_**_OPENING THEME:_ **_004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

_**Capitulo 40: El Portón de Espejo. La Batalla Final frente a la puerta de los mundos.**_

_-Isla Yang-_

_-Interior del Castillo de Exus-_

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como que esperando a que el otro diera su primer movimiento. Exus y Alan habían permanecido así por veinte minutos, analizándose el uno al otro, y al parecer sin ninguna intención de moverse pronto. Cerca de ahí, Duncan y Steve, aún en el suelo, miraban lo ocurrido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerán así?" comentó Steve, el aburrimiento notándose en su voz.

"Se están estudiando." Respondió Duncan. "Están viendo que tan fuerte es el otro con sólo sus miradas..."

"Aunque lo digas de esa forma, aún así es aburrido."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Entonces, Alan sonrió un poco y comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante, antes de lanzarse hacia Exus. Con la _Keyblade_ en su mano, trato de asestarle un fuerte golpe al hechicero oscuro en el cuello, pero este logró esquivarlo. Exus intentó golpearlo con su báculo mágico, pero Alan logró detenerlo con su _Keyblade_. Empleando algo de magia, el hechicero creó una onda de aire que empujó a Alan lejos de él, pero el muchacho se impulsó en la pared y continuó el asedio con su llave. Él bloqueaba todos los golpes que el joven hacía con su _Keyblade_, usando ya sea su báculo o alguna barrera mágica.

Mas golpes le siguieron, siendo Alan el que daba más golpes y Exus defendiéndose de ellos. El muchacho, de repente, desapareció de vista y apareció detrás del hechicero oscuro, pero este se percato del movimiento y trató de conectarle un hechizo de oscuridad al rostro, pero este sólo pasó de largo, atravesando una ilusión.

Alan apareció detrás de él y con su _Keyblade_ golpeó a Exus en la cabeza. El muchacho sonrió, pero su alegría se desvaneció casi inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que el también había golpeado una ilusión. Miró hacia atrás solo para recibir en la cara una esfera de magia oscura por parte de Exus. El joven estuvo por caer al suelo debido al ataque, pero logró recuperarse antes de tocar tierra y calló de pie. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, sus ojos observando todo el lugar, no viendo a Exus por ninguna parte del salón.

'_Debe estar usando algún hechizo para hacerse invisible… ¿Dónde está?'_

De pronto, su instinto le dijo que se agachara de inmediato. Lo escuchó y fue una buena acción ya que así evitó ser golpeado por otro ataque mágico. Alan se reincorporó, localizando a Exus y lanzándose para intentar golpearlo con su _Keyblade_, pero el hechicero utilizó su magia para crear una barrera frente a él que detuvo el ataque.

Ambos saltaron verticalmente, continuando la lucha en el cielo mientras se elevaban. En el punto más alto del salto, a unos treinta metros de altura, Alan dio un corte horizontal con su arma, pero sólo atravesó una ilusión. Al voltear hacia atrás, Exus lo recibió con un fuerte hechizo oscuro, mandándolo al suelo velozmente, pero el joven logró controlar su caída antes de chocar contra el suelo, logrando caer de pie, totalmente ileso… salvo el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio. Exus cayó tranquilamente sobre sus pies y miró a Alan con indiferencia.

"Muy lento..."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Alan con confusión y algo de enfado.

"Eres muy lento, puedo adivinar fácilmente todos tus movimientos. No me sorprendes para nada. Ciertamente eres el mas fuerte de este mundo, pero no llegas a mi nivel."

"¿Enserio?¡Pues ahora te demostrare lo que puedo hacer!"

Sujetando la _Keyblade_ con sus manos, Alan se concentra mientras su aura azul lo rodea. Exus observa con indiferencia esto, a pesar del incremento de energía. Repentinamente, el joven extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia el hechicero oscuro.

"_¡BLIZZARD!"_

Una esfera de aire frió sale disparada rápidamente hacia Exus, quien la mira con asombro.

'_¿Es la misma técnica que uso el Earth Temple?'_ Pensó el hechicero, menospreciando el poder que venía hacia él. Pero, al verlo más detenidamente, notó la diferencia. _'No, es parecida, pero es mas fuerte que la de aquélla vez… Puede ser peligroso si la recibo directamente.' _

Exus usa su báculo en su mano derecha, rodeada de energía oscura, para desviar la esfera helada hacia otra dirección. Pero cuando Exus regresó la mirada para ver a Alan, vio en su lugar a la _Chaos Keyblade_ girando rápidamente hacia él.

'_¿Qué?¿El hechizo de hielo fue una distracción para que la Keyblade me golpeara?¡No caeré en un truco tan infantil!'_

El hechicero mueve su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, dejando que la veloz _Keyblade_ pase por su costado. De pronto siente una presencia a su izquierda y, cuando voltea, ve que Alan está ahí para golpearlo. Exus no puede hacer nada para evitarlo ya que, para evitar la _Keyblade_, tuvo que estar en una posición muy incomoda. Alan golpeó con fuerza, usando su puño derecho, el rostro de Exus y lo mandó volando a nivel del suelo.

'_¡Demonios!' _Maldijo el hechicero._ 'El hechizo y la Keyblade fueron una distracción para hacerme perder el balance y la concentración para así no poder defenderme de su golpe.'_

Mientras Exus volaba cerca del suelo, Alan lo seguía de cerca todo el trayecto. Cuando el hechicero estaba por chocar con una columna, el joven lo pateó con fuerza y lo mandó hacia el techo, antes de saltar y continuar siguiéndolo. En el aire, Alan comenzó a dar varios golpes a gran velocidad, lastimando el cuerpo del hechicero. Para terminar, el joven sujetó a Exus de los hombros, comenzó a descender con él y lo estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, saltando a un lado para evitar también el choque contra el piso. El impacto fue tan duro que el piso debajo del ser oscuro se destruyó, creando un gran orificio y dejando ver el piso de abajo, varios escombros cubriendo su cuerpo. Alan se acercó a la orilla del agujero y miró hacia abajo.

"¿Qué te pareció ese combo?" preguntó el joven con orgullo. "Me imagino que te dolió al menos un poco."

Pero la respuesta del humano fue un rayo púrpura que salió de entre los escombros, uno que apenas logró evitar moviéndose a un lado. Lo siguió una explosión, mientras Exus salía de entre los escombros, con unos cuantos rasguños mínimos y un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su labio. Miró hacia arriba y de un salto llego al salón donde estaban peleando. Se limpió la sangre que tenia en su labio con su mano y sonrió.

"Si, me dolió un poco." Respondió el _Duel Monster. _"Debo admitir que eres el segundo que me hace sangrar. El tercero si cuentas a esos Hechiceros de segunda." Dijo apuntando a Duncan y Steve, causando el enfado de este último. "Bueno, debido al ataque, creo que perdí mi báculo, pero al ver que tu no tienes tu _Keyblade_, creo que será mejor que luchemos con los puños, ¿Te parece?"

"Por mi está bien, ¿Pero no será una desventaja para ti? Después de todo, eres un hechicero."

"Al entrenar para ser un _N-Warrior_, esa limitante desapareció. Puedo luchar mano a mano si quiero."

"Ya veo…¡entonces comencemos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _047-Sad Duel _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_)

Al igual que con Alan, un aura morada rodea a Exus, elevando su poder. El joven se sorprende al sentir el incremento de energía, pero su oponente no le da tiempo de pensar, ya que él desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente a él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lo cual lo manda a una pared, estrellándose en ella con fuerza y creando un pequeño cráter en ella. Justo cuando esta por caer de la pared al suelo, Exus le da un rodillazo en el estómago y lo azota nuevamente en el muro. Alan se arquea hacia delante debido al golpe, aún con la rodilla del hechicero en su estómago, escupiendo algo de sangre.

Exus levanta ambos brazo, colocando su mano derecha sobre el puño izquierdo y, con toda su fuerza, golpea al humano en la espalda con ambas manos, mandándolo al suelo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el suelo no resistió, destruyéndose y mandando al joven al piso inferior. Para terminar, Exus le lanza una esfera mágica morada, dándole al humano en la espalda, mandándolo varios pisos abajo, dejando varios huecos en cada nivel. Luego de su ataque, el hechicero observa desde el último piso los agujeros abajo donde calló Alan.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Esto es todo?" preguntó Exus, sonriendo un poco.

Pero su respuesta fueron dos esferas de aire congelado que suben por los agujeros hacia el hechicero, quien los rechaza con sus brazos. Acto siguiente, Alan, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y ropas maltratadas, aparece justo enfrente a Exus, ambos oponentes comenzando a intercambiarse golpes y patadas.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó el hechicero durante el forcejeo. "¿Es todo lo que tienes? Así no peleaste al principio. ¿En donde están tus energías?" preguntó mientras reaparece a un lado de Alan, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. "¡Demuéstramelo!"

El joven es lanzado hacia la pared, pero este se recupera antes de chocar, impulsándose con sus pies en ella y se lanza hacia Exus, haciendo su puño derecho hacia atrás y reuniendo aire congelado.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?¡Pues que así sea!¡Toma esto!_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Varios meteoros helados salieron a la velocidad del sonido del puño de Alan hacia Exus, asombrado por la técnica. Pero el asombro terminó pronto y fue reemplazado por una mirada seria. Usando sus brazos, el hechicero comenzó a detener cada uno de los meteoros que le llegaban, era muy fácil para él.

"¿Esto es todo?¿Es tu técnica especial?" preguntó Exus, pudiendo ver con facilidad todos los golpes helados.

"¡Aún no!" exclamó el joven. "¡Aún no termino!"

El hechicero continúa deteniendo cada uno de los meteoros fácilmente mientras sonríe, seguro de que este ataque no le haría daño. Pero entonces, su sonrisa se reemplazó por dolor al recibir uno de esos golpes en el estómago, confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, al sentir sus brazos entumiéndose.

'_Estos meteoros son de aire frío. Mis manos se entumen poco a poco y evitan que reaccione con rapidez. Si esto sigue así yo voy a…'_

Exus cayó en la misma trampa que Reed durante en la batalla de las tres puertas; se dejó engañar por los meteoros que no se dio cuenta de que eran de aire frío, lo cual hacía que sus manos se entumieran, evitándole reaccionar con rapidez. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que no pudiera bloquearlos mas... y así ocurrió.

Los meteoros seguían igual de rápidos, pero la velocidad de Exus disminuyó considerablemente, haciendo que cada vez entraran más golpes y, mientras más recibía, menos lograba detener. Llegó un momento en el que ya no podía bloquear los meteoros y los recibió de lleno, sintiendo partes de su cuerpo congelarse. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de Alan, el hechicero reaccionó.

"Si crees que esto podrá detenerme, ¡estás equivocado!"

El aura morada lo rodeó nuevamente y el entumecimiento desapareció. El hechicero se lanzó a Alan, recibiendo aún los meteoros gélidos con su cuerpo. Exus lanzó un fuerte golpe rodeado de energía, golpeando al humano en la frente y haciéndolo caer.

"¿Cómo escapaste del entumecimiento?" preguntó el joven, levantándose tambaleante.

"Es fácil." Respondió Exus. "Aunque tu técnica de entumecimiento funciona muy bien, no sirve mucho contra alguien que puede elevar el poder de su aura a voluntad. Simplemente lo elevé para calentar mi cuerpo, después de todo, el aura es energía. Ahora, no mas explicaciones, continuemos con la pelea."

Exus vuelve a desaparecer y golpea a Alan en el rostro, el joven intenta contraatacar pero el _Duel Monster_ le da una fuerte patada en un costado. El hechicero aparece frente a él y le lanza incontables ataques mágicos, tan fuertes como golpes, que Alan no puede evitar. El joven reunió energía en su puño y dio un golpe, pero Exus desaparece nuevamente. Cuando voltea, el ser oscuro esta detrás de él, con una energía púrpura en su mano derecha y la presiona contra el estómago del humano, quien es lanzado hacia el trono de Exus aún con la esfera en su estómago.

Cuando golpea el trono, la esfera mágica desaparece, pero él aún sigue volando, chocando contra una puerta detrás del trono, atravesándola por la fuerza del ataque. Luego de la puerta, el joven choca contra unas escaleras, chocando de frente y dejando la impresión de su cuerpo en la piedra, perdiendo su gorra gris en el proceso. Alan alza la mirada, su rostro lleno de sangre, que sale de donde empieza su cabello. Entonces, al mirar hacia el final de las escaleras, puede ver una luz celeste.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV)_

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó al ver ese destello.

"Es el salón donde está la puerta."

El joven ve a Exus caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras donde estaba él.

"En ese salón es donde esta la puerta que conectara los mundos. Esta por abrirse, debo mirar este momento." Dijo mientras subía las escaleras, pasando a un lado de Alan. El hechicero se detiene y lo voltea a ver al joven. "Si aún tienes energías, ven." Dijo para luego seguir su camino.

Alan logra reincorporarse con dificultad, subiendo las escaleras de igual forma, limpiándose la sangre que obstruía su visión. Al llegar al final, el joven puede ver un gran salón circular, con grandes paredes y columnas, más grandes que cualquier salón que haya visto. El techo era una cúpula con varios adornos dorados. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cima del castillo, no había nada más arriba. Al mirar hacia el centro, pudo observar un gran agujero en el piso, que medida casi cinco metros de diámetro y del cual una luz celeste salía, al igual que se podía percibir la energía de miles de seres.

Era el portal que conectaba el _Shadow Realm_ con otro mundo. ¿Pero cual mundo?¿El mundo de _Yu-gi-oh, _o se trataba de otro mas? Varias preguntas inundaron su cabeza, pero todas desaparecieron cuando vio que Exus estaba en la orilla del agujero. ¿Acaso iba a saltar y entrar a otro mundo?

"Este es el _Portón de Espejo_." Dijo Exus seriamente, mirando al agujero. "El portal que viaja a varios mundos."

"¿_Portón de Espejo_?" se preguntó Alan.

"Se dijo que un espejo es la entrada a otro mundo, aquel que es reflejado del nuestro." Dijo el hechicero, volteando a ver al joven. "El _Portón de Espejo _es un camino entre los mundos de esta galaxia, situado entre el reino de la luz y la oscuridad, además de rozar con otras realidades. Este portal sólo puede ser abierto por _Keyblade_s, pero yo usé el poder de los anillos para poder acceder a él. Pronto podré ir a cualquier mundo al que desee ir."

"¿Vas a entrar, Exus?"

"Me gustaría pero aún no puedo." Comentó mirando al agujero. "Aunque parezca abierta, hay una barra invisible como un vidrio que cubre el agujero." Dijo él, caminando hacia el agujero. Alan observa que Exus estaba parado sobre el agujero, no flotando, como si un vidrio cubriera la entrada. "Esta es la ultima capa que me queda por romper. Solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para que el portal se abra, y así podré irme de este mundo e ir a invadir otros."

"No te dejare... ¡usare todo mi poder para detenerte!"

El aura azul de Alan se incrementa aún más, haciendo que pequeñas rocas alrededor de él se levanten del suelo. Coloca sus manos hacia un costado y comienza a acumular energía, mientras ve que Exus sólo sonríe.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

"Así que planeando oponerte a mi hasta el final. Muy bien, pero no me quedaré cruzado de brazos."

Exus colocó las manos en la misma posición que Alan, a un costado de él, concentrando una energía púrpura en sus manos. El joven se da cuenta de que es la misma posición que usó en su ultima técnica contra Escamut; _Forever Zero._ El choque parece inevitable, ambas esferas de energía alcanzan su nivel más alto y comienzan a emitir rayos celestes y púrpura respectivamente. Al mismo tiempo, ambos hacen sus manos hacia delante, lanzando sus técnicas.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!"_

"_¡FOREVER ZERO!"_

-

"Ya casi llego..."

Kristal corría por el camino de hielo y estaba por llegar a la isla. Podía ver como los dragones y sus amigos luchaban contra los _Heartless_. Corría más rápido para alcanzarlos y poder ayudarles, pero, de pronto, sintió una poderosa energía.

"¿Qué es esta presencia?" se preguntó ella, justo cuando un terremoto se hizo presente, sacándola de balance y cayendo al agua. Al salir de ella, el terremoto aún seguía, seguido de una gran explosión de energía. Kristal miró al castillo y se quedó asombrada.

-

En la isla, todos los que estaban peleando; _Heartless_, dragones, hechiceros, lideres de clanes, incluso el _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_, detuvieron la lucha para observar el castillo de Exus, viendo como una gran columna de luz celeste y morado emergía de él.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó el dragón.

-

Ambas energías habían chocado y creado una esfera de energía en el centro de la habitación, una que demostraba el balance de ambas fuerzas, todo lo que estaba cerca al lugar de impacto había sido destruido. La columna de luz que se vio disparada al cielo era el exceso de energía que la esfera expulsaba para mantenerse estable.

Alan ponía mucho esfuerzo en mantener su poder al mismo nivel que Exus, mientras el hechicero apenas se veía algo agitado.

"Debo admitir que para ser humano tienes una extraordinaria fuerza." Comentó el ser oscuro. "En solo un año en esa habitación lograste alcanzar ese poder. Yo me tardé tres años en llegar al mismo nivel que tu. Sin embargo, creo que te precipitaste al querer pelear conmigo ahora, ya que, si hubieras entrenado un año mas, me hubieras superado."

"No tenia otra opción." Respondió el joven. "Si hubiera entrenado un año más, o lo que es lo mismo, seis días más en esa habitación, tu ya hubieras ido a conquistar otro mundo, eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Debo derrotarte ahora mismo."

"Como si pudieras..."

Respondiendo a esto, Exus eleva su aura, colocándole más fuerza a su ataque, lo cual hace que la esfera de energía comience a moverse en dirección hacia Alan lentamente. El joven pone mas fuerza para nivelar la esfera, pero Exus lo superaba, por lo que no puede detener el movimiento de la energía.

'_Esto no es bueno.'_ pensó el muchacho. _'Si sigo así, recibiré todo el daño... no tengo otra opción mas que arriesgarme. Recibiré el mismo daño, pero al menos haré que Exus reciba daño también... '_

Alan comienza a mover sus manos un poco, intentando forzar el cilindro de energía en otra dirección. El _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Alan comienza a moverse un poco de ángulo. Entonces ocurre. Lo mismo que pasó con Reed; el ángulo cambiado hizo que el _Shinkou Hadouken_ y el _Forever Zero_ se repelieran y pasaran uno a lado del otro. Exus no esperaba esto.

"¿Pero que...?"

El hechicero recibió el _Shinkou Hadouken_ de lleno, mientras que Alan, que sabia que eso iba a pasar, levanto un _Ice Wall_ y se cubrió con las manos. El muro recibió el impacto del _Forever Zero_ y voló en pedazos después de un momento, aunque cumplió su cometido de amortiguar el ataque, mientras que el joven recibía el resto del poder.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako Controlling Organization- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Luego de la explosión, ambos guerreros estaban cada uno en un respectivo cúmulo de escombros, con humo saliendo de ellos. Uno de estos cúmulos, el de Exus, comenzó a moverse y el hechicero salió de entre ellos, su traje de hechicero con varias rasgaduras y su gorro ahora se encontraba cerca de las escaleras.

"Él sabía que eso iba a pasar." Comentó el hechicero. "Es un gran oponente. Debo eliminarlo de una buena vez."

Exus comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el escombro donde estaba Alan. Pero entonces, lo sintió.

Volteó para ver hacia atrás, hacia el portal, notando como un brillo blanco rodeaba la barrera que protegía el portal, antes de esta romperse en pedazos y ser absorbida. Al romperse, la energía de miles de seres vivos del otro mundo se podía percibir más fuerte. Exus miró el portal con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

"Al fin, el portal a otro mundo se ha abierto... finalmente, mi viaje para dominar la galaxia comenzará..."

**Fin del Capitulo 40**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

Preview del Capitulo 41: Hola a todos, aquí Alan. La puerta se ha abierto, Exus y su ejército de _Heartless_ van a entrar. No puedo permitirlo. Un extraño poder emane dentro de mi y logro poner a Exus en su lugar ¿O no? Kristal tiene un extraño sueño. ¿Qué será? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga_: _¡Brilla, Semilla Dorada!, La transformación de N-Warrior, y visiones de un Futuro próximo._

¡Woa!¿Conoceremos a estos sujetos?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_Yu-gi-oh! GX) _


	42. Cap 41: ¡Brilla!, ¡Semilla Dorada!

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

**_OPENING THEME:_** _004-Time Scar (_**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross Opening) _

**_Capitulo 41: ¡Brilla, Semilla Dorada!, La transformación de N-Warrior. _**

**_Y _**

**_Visiones de un Futuro próximo._**

_-Isla Yang-_

_-Cerca de la costa.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Kristal se levantó después del terremoto y de la explosión que ocurrió después en el castillo. La hechicera nuevamente miró hacia el castillo, donde aún se podía sentir algo de energía.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" preguntó ella con confusión, algo captando su atención. "¿uh?"

Al mirar más de cerca el castillo, se dio cuenta de algo; era el mismo que en su sueño, aquel que tuvo hace varios meses, y que mostraba a Alan luchando contra un ser oscuro, Exus.

"Es el mismo... eso significa que..." comentó ella, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba. "¡Oh no!"

Kristal comienza a correr por la costa, siguiendo su camino hacia el castillo.

-

En la torre cercana que servía de entrada al castillo de Exus, Zeros comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, justo después de la explosión. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y observó a sus alumnos caídos, Break y Zam, en el suelo, aún desmayados. Al parecer Hades los golpeó mas duro de lo que había pensado. El hechicero se sintió tranquilo porque sus alumnos aún estaban con vida De repente, comenzó a sentir las presencias de millones de seres provenientes de otro mundo, y comenzaba a sentirse en la parte más alta del castillo.

"¿Qué rayos?" se preguntó él. "¿De quien son estas presencias? No será que... ¡Imposible!¿La puerta se ha abierto?" cuestionó él, la presencia de varios seres vivientes le daba la respuesta. "Debo hacer algo... pero ya no me queda energía para seguir, estoy muy débil... lo mejor será regresar con Maha y los demás y planear algún ataque."

Usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Zeros cargó a sus alumnos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras descendía, a mediados de las escaleras, observó a alguien con una ropa no de ese mundo y se puso en guardia.

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Zeros con autoridad. El sujeto se detuvo a unos pasos de él y lo miró fijamente, sonriéndole.

"Zeros, soy yo..." dijo el extraño… o extraña en este caso.

"¿Kristal?¿Eres tu?" preguntó el hechicero confundido. "No te reconocí con esa ropa."

"No tengo tiempo para hablar." Respondió ella con prisa. "¿Dónde están Duncan y Steve?"

"Ellos fueron al castillo a enfrentarse a Exus. Lo que no entiendo es de quien es la otra energía que luchaba con él. Esa energía me despertó. ¿De quien será?"

"Es de Alan…"

"¿De Alan?¿Esta energía tan grande? No puedo creerlo, su presencia es muy poderosa, mucho mas que la última vez que lo vi."

"Es el resultado del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo. Disculpa, pero no tengo tiempo, debo ayudarlo. Permiso."

"No te preocupes, ve y ayúdalo."

"Si..."

Kristal pasa de largo y continúa su camino, subiendo las escaleras, con Zeros mirando como se pierde en una curva. El hechicero sonríe, antes de comenzar a descender.

"Buena suerte, Kristal..."

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart- Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Exus se encontraba frente al _Portón de Espejo_. Por fin se había abierto por completo, dejándole el camino abierto para ir a otro mundo. Al asomarse por el portal, el hechicero podía contemplar imágenes de un nuevo mundo, uno donde los humanos convivían con unas criaturas extrañas y algo poderosas. Varias ciudades grandes y concurridas, llenas de gente y de esas criaturas, corriendo por sus calles, luchando entre si amenamente y reuniéndose en distintos lugares. Un mundo con grandes praderas, bosques verdes, y aguas tan azules al igual que el cielo. La última escena mostraba la imagen de un planeta azul, suspendido en la vastedad del espacio.

"Al fin." Comentó Exus. "Un mundo nuevo. Por fin podré ir a conquistarlo y así crear mi nuevo imperio en toda la galaxia... uno de los doce _Zodiacal Rings_ reside en ese mundo, cuando lo obtenga, Mi poder para abrir portales se incrementará y podré irme a otro mundo para conseguir otro anillo, y así hasta conseguir los doce y poder gobernarlo todo."

Exus estaba emocionado, la sola idea de ir a explorar un nuevo mundo lo emocionaba. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

Pero entonces, sintió algo…

Varias presencias poderosas estaban esparcidas por todo el planeta que miraba en el portal. No eran tan grandes como el de él, pero si se unían, estaría en problemas.

"Estas presencias, no son de los humanos." Comentó el hechicero con detenimiento. "Deben tratarse de esas extrañas criaturas. Debo tener cuidado, ya que las energías que siento tienen un poder igual al de los seres de este mundo. Aún así, no me detendrán... ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!"

Entonces, varias sombras, creadas por los objetos, comenzaron a moverse. Pronto, las figuras oscuras conocidas como _Heartless_ aparecieron del suelo, mientras el hechicero los miraba con detenimiento.

"Vayan mi _Heartless_, dominen este nuevo mundo para su amo y señor."

Los _Heartless_, siguiendo las ordenes de Exus, caminaron hacia el portal y se lanzaron a el, viajando a través del _Portón de Espejo _hacia el otro mundo. El hechicero oscuro comienza a reír al ver esto.

"La conquista comienza, ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!"

"¡Yo lo haré!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _048-God Warrior vs. Saint _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Exus miró hacia atrás, viendo como, de entre los escombros y el humo, Alan lograba salir con dificultad, mientras caminaba hacia él, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"¡Yo me encargare de detenerte!" exclamó el joven. "¡No permitiré que te vayas!"

El aura del joven comienza a elevarse. Exus ve como el humo donde estaba el muchacho comienza a arremolinarse, dejando ver una esfera enorme de energía congelado.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISE__IKEN!"_

La enorme esfera de aire frío vuela a gran velocidad, golpeando a Exus en el estómago, lo cual hace que retroceda. Alan ahora se encontraba detrás del hechicero, con su puño hacia delante luego del golpe. La esfera de aire gélido seguía girando en el estómago de Exus, congelando casi todo su tronco por algunos segundos, mientras el ser oscuro miraba con sorpresa.

"No puedo creerlo." Comentó el hechicero. "He recibido su golpe por completo. Yo que soy el futuro soberano de este mundo, ¡¿he sido tocado por este sujeto?!" preguntaba mientras se voltea a ver a Alan, mirándolo furia. "¡No te lo perdonare!"

El joven se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su oponente, quien coloca sus manos a un costado, reuniendo energía.

"_¡FOREVER ZERO!"_

El poderoso cilindro de energía engulló a Alan, quien se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a resistir el poder. Estaba a punto de salir volando, cuando un brillo en su frente apareció y un aura dorada envolvió su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de sus brazos, el humano dispersó la energía, al mismo tiempo en el que el aura dorada desaparecía.

"No es posible..." comentó el hechicero con asombro, viendo como el joven se acercaba a él.

"No te permitiré que realices tus planes... ¡yo te detendré!"

El aura azul de Alan se vuelve a encender mientras avanza a su oponente. Ya frente a él, le lanza un golpe hacia el rostro con su puño derecho, uno que Exus detiene fácilmente con su mano derecha.

"Tonto." Comentó el hechicero. "Tu no eres de este mundo, ¿por qué peleas para protegerlos?"

"Porque ellos me cuidaron cuando llegue aquí, ¡Debo pagárselos!" respondió el joven.

"¿Con este poder? No me hagas reír."

"No... no con este…"

Entonces, el brillo dorado en su frente apareció nuevamente, al igual que el aura dorada que comenzó a rodearlo.

"Esta es..." dijo el joven, mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados, su cabello que se erizó y cambió de color, siendo ahora dorado, y su tez se volvió mas blanca. El brillo en su frente cesó para mostrar un símbolo con forma de rombo con cuatro líneas, cada una perpendicular a un lado de la figura en su frente.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" preguntó Exus con asombro, mientras veía la mirada de determinación en los ojos del joven.

"_**¡Esta es mi verdadera fuerza!**_"

Una expulsión de energía mandó a volar todas las rocas cercanas que no estaban aferradas al suelo. Con sus nuevos poderes, Alan hizo retroceder a Exus, quien aún sostenía el puño de su contrincante, hacia el portal. El hechicero trata de poner fuerza, pero el humano lo superaba con cierta facilidad.

'_Ese brillo, esa transformación.'_ Pensaba el ser oscuro. _'No cabe duda; este muchacho ha alcanzado a rozar el poder de la semilla dorada, y, con ese poder, ¡es mas fuerte que yo!'_

Ya ambos estaban en la orilla del portal, amenazando con caer. Con un último esfuerzo, Alan expulsa aún mas poder.

"¡Si no puedo evitar que vayas a otro mundo, entonces iré con ustedes!" Exclamó el joven, elevando aún más su aura. "¡Vayamos juntos a otro mundo, Exus!_**¡Que mi aura se eleve hasta el infinito!**_"

Luego de esto, una columna de luz sale del castillo, elevándose hasta el cielo, mientras Alan y Exus luchaban mientras caían por el _Portón de Espejo_, dirigiéndose a un nuevo mundo.

-

La expulsión de energía hizo que Kristal perdiera un poco el balance. Era una presencia muy poderosa, una que, por unos segundos, superaba a la de Exus. Intentando descifrarla, la hechicera se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecía.

"¿Alan?" se cuestionó, no creyendo lo que sentía. "No es posible... debo ir a investigar."

La joven se levantaba y estaba por correr, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se desplomara en el suelo. Kristal se sujetó la cabeza mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba.

Tenía una visión…

_**-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts)_

_Era un lugar hermoso. Una pradera verde con un gran lago de agua cristalina cerca. El clima era hermoso, un cielo azul y un sol que no molestaba. Entonces, sobre una pequeña colina, debajo de un gran árbol, varias personas se encontraban comiendo. Kristal, quien estaba mirando como espectadora, identifico rápidamente a dos; eran ella y Alan. _

_Pero había otras personas ahí:_

_Un chico de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello y ojos negros, con una gorra roja con negra y chaleco azul cerrado, con pantalones azul celeste. A su lado había un roedor amarillo._

_Otro joven de unos diecisiete, que tenía el cabello café y alborotado, ojos color chocolate y unos __googles azules__ en la cabeza. Tenia chaqueta azul y una camisa azul marino con amarillo y pantalones negros. A su lado había un pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado._

_Había otro chico, de unos catorce años, cabello café, parecido al del joven anterior sólo que más claro, además de que sus ojos eran color carmesí, tenía unos googles amarillos en la cabeza, vestía camisa azul y pantalones grises. Con él estaba un dinosaurio rojo, de medio metro de altura._

_Una chica pelirroja de unos catorce años de edad, con un cabello de una forma muy extraña, con ojos marrones, blusa color limón y falda blanca, se encontraba abrazando al chico de gorra negra._

_Otro era.... bueno... un roedor anaranjado, de un metro de altura, su cola tenia forma de trueno._

_El grupo se encontraba comiendo en el campo. Entonces, el chico de googles azules y el de la gorra roja con negro querían agarrar el mismo sándwich. Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato._

"_¡Ash, yo vi ese sándwich primero!" dice el muchacho de googles azules con enfado._

"_¡Claro que no Tai!¡Yo lo vi primero!" respondió el joven de gorra roja con negro._

_Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear por el sándwich, viendo quien se quedaba con el. Entonces, el chico de googles amarillos se metió a la conversación._

"_Oigan, hay muchos sándwiches aquí, no pelen por uno." Comentó el chico, ganándose la mirada de furia de los otros dos._

"_¡T__u cállate, Takato!" le gritaban ambos, haciendo que se callara._

"_S-si..."_

_El chico de googles azules y el de gorra roja con negro seguían peleando, hasta que la chica de blusa verde abraza por la espalda al chico de gorra roja con negro._

"_Latias, no hagas eso..." dice el chico de gorra roja con negro. La chica solo ríe un poco._

"_Es extraño que tengas como novia a un Pokemon, Ash." Comentó el joven de cabellera alborotada. "¡No es mi novia, Tai! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?" preguntó el muchacho con enfado._

_Pero ellos no eran los __únicos. Recargado en el árbol, habían dos personas; un joven de unos diecisiete años, cabello castaño y de ojos verdes, vistiendo una playera celeste, un chaleco azul y unos pantalones negros. A su lado, recargada en el hombro del joven, estaba una __chica algo bajita, pelirroja, de largo cabello amarrado en una trenza, con ojos color carmesí. El joven mira hacia arriba, viendo a otro joven, más adulto que los otros, de larga cabellera rubia, una sudadera roja, pantalones blancos y un chaleco negro, recostado en una de las ramas del árbol._

"_Oye Zero, baja, no seas anti-social." Comentó el muchacho de ojos verdes. Pero el hombre rubio no le responde, sólo se queda mirando al cielo. "Creo que no me hará caso."_

"_No pierdas el tiempo, X, sabes que no bajara." Dijo el roedor anaranjado, acercándose a ellos. "mejor disfruta tu tiempo con ti chica."_

"_También disfruta el tiempo, Raichu." Comentaba la chica pelirroja. _

"_Lo haré, Lucy, lo haré… "_

_Había__ mas, muchas más personas en el lugar, pero la escena se veía borrosa y Kristal no los pudo identificar. Sólo notó ahora a Alan y a la Kristal de la visión, quienes veían divertidos toda la escena._

"_Son extraños__." Comentaba la Kristal de la visión._

"_Ya se, pero son nuestros amigos." Le respondió Alan._

"_Ya lo sé, pero eso no les quita lo extraño, no lo niegues."_

"_No lo hago, Kristal… no lo hago."_

_Ambos se empiezan__ reír mientras la imagen se aleja de ellos. Varias Keyblades estaban del otro lado del árbol, con la Chaos y Balance entre ellas…_

_**-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _049-Under the Wood of the 'World Tree' _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Kristal abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. La visión esta vez era tan clara como el cristal. Alan estaría bien, y sabía que pronto conocería a aquellos con los que estaba en la visión, sabiendo de antemano que serán unos grandes amigos. La joven volvió a mirar el castillo, comenzando a correr hacia el.

-

En el exterior, después de que Exus cruzara el portal, los _Heartless_ comenzaron a desvanecerse. La pelea había terminado y los héroes de _Shadow Realm_ habían perdió; no pudieron evitar que Exus entrara al portal, pero estaban tranquilos al saber que Alan iba con el y que Kristal pronto entraría. Rápidamente comenzaron a tratar a los heridos del combate, ya que había muchos.

De pronto, un terremoto sacudió la isla una vez más, dándole la señal a los sobrevivientes de que regresaran a los barcos para dejarla. Por ahora, su mundo estaba a salvo.

Maha y los demás hechiceros miraban como la isla Yang comenzaba, sorpresivamente, a hundirse en el mar lentamente, producto del enorme despliegue de poderes de Alan y Exus y de la desaparición del poder oscuro de este último. Las aguas estaban inundando la tierra, el campo de batalla, limpiando la sangre derramada durante el combate.

Ese era el último día de la isla oscura.

_-__Castillo de Exus, salón del portal.-_

Kristal había llegado al salón principal del castillo, notando que era igual al de su sueño, donde encontró a Duncan y Steve en el suelo, sólo que ellos no estaban por ninguna parte. Dejó de buscarlos cuando sintió otro temblor, dándose cuenta, al mirar por una ventana, que la isla comenzaba a hundirse. Caminó hacia las escaleras y se encontró la gorra gris de Alan en el suelo. Después de tomarla, continuó subiendo las escaleras, encontrándose con el sombrero de hechicero de Exus.

Definitivamente era idéntico a lo que vio en su visión, la misma habitación donde Alan y Exus luchaban. Rápidamente notó el portal que estaba en el centro, acercándose a la orilla para verlo más de cerca, mirando el planeta azul que era el mundo al que estaba conectado. Dudaba en si entrar o no, puesto que sabía que Exus había entrado, con Alan siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Kristal..."

Ella volteó hacia atrás, viendo con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación a Duncan y a Steve, quienes tenían varias heridas en sus cuerpos.

"¡Están vivos! Que alegría..." comentó Kristal, relajándose un poco.

"Debes irte Kristal." dijo Duncan seriamente, confundiéndola.

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?"

"Porque Alan necesita tu ayuda. El solo no podrá contra Exus, debes ir y ayudarlo..."

"Lo se, es mi destino el ir con él. Maestro, Steve, los extrañaré…"

"Yo soy el que te extrañaré, Kristal." Comentó Steve. "Sin ti aquí, ya no tendré a nadie a quien _explorar_." Comentó mientras hacía un movimiento con sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

"Bueno, tienes a Sapphire." respondió la hechicera.

"Tienes un punto..."

"Y, no quiero admitirlo, pero ella tiene mas para explorar que yo."

"Tienes otro punto…"

"Cuídate Kristal." dijo Duncan. "Debo decir que fue un honor para mi que hayas sido mi alumna por estos años."

"Yo soy la que debería agradecerle, maestro. Muchas gracias por todas las enseñanzas. Ahora, deben irse, la isla esta por hundirse."

"Lo sabemos. Adiós Kristal."

Un brillo blanco cubrió a Duncan y a Steve, desapareciendo de la vista. Habían sido tele transportados a un barco cercano, salvándose de la destrucción de la isla.

La hechicera comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que vivió con ellos dos. La amistad con Steve, quien era su amigo de la infancia. Vivieron juntos durante varios años y crecieron juntos. Fue cuando las perversiones de Steve comenzaron y que intentaba por todos los medios el tocarla, manosearla y verla sin ropa. A muchas personas les molestaría algo así, pero no tanto a ella, porque lo conocía desde niños. Además, era gracioso ver su reacción cuando el padre de ella, Quarz de los _Royal Spellcasters_, lo castigaba por intentar hacerle algo.

Luego, a los diez años, llegó Duncan, el joven hechicero de veinte, quien, bajo la instrucción del Dark Sage, los tomó como aprendices. El les enseñó a como usar bien su magia y como volverse mas fuertes con sus hechizos.

Los tres se habían vuelto una familia y pasaron por muchas cosas juntos. Era una lastima el tener que separarse, pero ese era el destino de ella.

"Si... nos veremos pronto..."

Ahora, ella se dio la vuelta, encarando al portal abierto bajo sus pies, sonriendo. Era la puerta a su nuevo destino, uno que ella no hubiera imaginado.

Su destino cambió desde el momento que conoció a Alan, dándose cuenta de que era un humano, no un _Duel Monster_ como ella. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos, ella comenzó a tomarle cierto cariño mientras pasaban mas tiempo juntos, intrigada por su forma de ser, vestir y lugar de procedencia.

Duncan y Steve también lo vieron como parte de la familia, era tan… natural. Los cuatro se unieron más durante esta misión de restaurar los _Elemental Cristals_ y, aunque fue un fracaso, no se arrepentía de nada. Conforme el tiempo transcurría, el cariño que ella sentía hacia él crecía más y más, tanto que a veces no podía controlar que el sonrojo se esparciera por su rostro. Él era un chico tímido y reservado, pero se fue abriendo poco a poco con ellos, revelándose como una persona graciosa y leal.

Luego de un año de estar separados, pudo pensar más acerca de sus sentimientos. Lo extrañaba, lo hacía desde el día en el que empezó a entrenar con su padre. Durante ese tiempo, pudo resolver lo que sentía por el humano, segura de su decisión.

Ahora, frente a la puerta de los mundos, con la destrucción de la isla a su alrededor, la hechicera sonreía, pensando en volver a ver al muchacho que había cambiado, sin querer, su destino.

"Alan, pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente..." comentó ella. "Y reuniré el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento... que yo... te amo."

Con esto dicho, Kristal cierra los ojos y salta al portal, justo antes de que el agua de mar ingresara a la habitación e inundara todo por completo, el _Portón de Espejo_ cerrándose detrás de ella, impidiendo que alguien más entrara.

Había dejado ya _Shadow Realm…_

-

En el _Portón de Espejo_, un túnel con varios espejos en sus paredes que conectaba ambos mundos, Alan, aún transformado, logra golpear a Exus en el rostro, quien cae más rápido. El joven aumenta la velocidad y lo sigue.

"No te escaparas Exus." Comentó él, descendiendo rápidamente." **¡Aquí voy!**" Exclamaba el humano, mientras descendía hasta el otro extremo del túnel dimensional, llegando a otro mundo.

**Fin del Capitulo 41**

_Música de fondo__: -_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer -Jikai Yokoku- (_Soundtrack:_ Digimon Tamers)_

Preview del Capitulo 42: Hola a todos, aquí Alan. Exus y yo hemos dejado _Shadow Realm_, así que ahora todos pueden vivir en paz. Pero, ¿dónde estamos?¿Será acaso este el verdadero fin? Momento ¿Qué es esa criatura? Oh cielos, es un… No se pierdan el último capitulo de _The N-Warriors: Shadow Realm saga: Epílogo: El inicio de una Nueva aventura._

¿Ahora donde estamos?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 009-Endless Dream (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-gi-oh! __GX) _


	43. Cap 42: Epilogo

_**Final MiX!

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 42: Epílogo -El inicio de una nueva aventura-**_

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que la isla Yang se hundiera en el océano. Los barcos que traían a los sobrevivientes de la lucha habían llegado de vuelta a la ciudad de los hechiceros y rápidamente heridos fueron atendidos. Miles de _Duel Monsters_ habían muerto en esta batalla; amigos, familiares, padres, hijos, nietos, de todo. Todos en _Spellian Hegcian_ y de los demás clanes habían perdido seres queridos e importantes. Los dragones no llegaron a la ciudad, ellos partieron antes de llegar a ella, dirigiéndose a sus tierras en el norte.

Duncan y Steve bajaban del barco al que se habían transportado antes de que la isla se hundiera. Habían sido atendidos en la embarcación y estaban fuera de peligro, pero aún estaban lastimados, aunque ambos podían caminar. Justo al momento de bajar del barco, Steve escuchó su nombre.

"¡Steve!"

El hechicero no supo que pasó. En un momento estaba de pie cuando escuchó la voz, y al siguiente estaba en el suelo, con un dolor de cabeza y espalda, con una chica hermosa y voluptuosa de cabello azul encima de él. No sabía si maldecir por el dolor de sus huesos rotos o agradecer por la agradable sensación del cuerpo de la chica junto a él. Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó que la chica, Sapphire, lloraba.

"¿Sapphire?" preguntó el hechicero con preocupación.

"¡Idiota!" exclamó ella "¡Me tenias preocupada!¿Como se te ocurre enfrentarte a Exus?¿Acaso querías morir?" preguntaba la doncella entre sollozos, mientras él la abraza.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, ¿oh no?"

"uh..."

"Además, no podía morir, sabiendo que tu me estabas esperando."

"Steve..."

Las caras de ambos se fueron acercaron poco a poco hasta que se unieron en un apasionante beso... uno que duró muy poco por parte de Steve, ya que este sintió su espalda crujir.

"Ow..." se quejó él. "Creo que estoy peor de lo que pensé..."

"Oh... lo siento." dice Sapphire con tristeza.

Los dos permanecieron así, hasta que Duncan tosió un poco, llamando su atención.

"Steve, creo que deberías irte a la enfermería. No querrás hacer preocupar mas a Sapphire, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no, ahí voy... si pudiera caminar..." responde el joven hechicero, intentando ponerse de pie, haciendo que la joven de cabello celeste lo ayudara, llevándoselo a la enfermería.

Duncan los miró perderse entre tanta gente, antes de comenzar a caminar. A diferencia de Steve, él no estaba tan lastimado, por lo que se dirigió a hablar con Raphael. Entró al castillo, subió escaleras y finalmente llegó al salón del trono, donde el líder de los hechiceros lo esperaba.

"Maestro Raphael, hemos regresado." Dijo Duncan, hincándose en señal de respeto. "Hemos perdido a muchos amigos en esta pelea... y fallamos, no pudimos detener a Exus a que invadiera otro mundo."

"No ha sido un fracaso de todo, Duncan." Respondió el _Dark Sage_. "Gracias a ustedes, Alan logró llegar y entrar al portal junto con Exus, y Kristal los siguió poco después. Ahora ellos se encuentran en otro mundo."

"¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?¿No podemos ir a ayudarlos?"

"No, el portal se ha cerrado... a menos de que Alan use la _Chaos Keyblade_ o Kristal use la _Balance Keyblade_ para abrirlo nuevamente, el portal no se abrirá."

"¿Y ahora?¿Qué pasará?"

"No lo se..."

"¿No lo sabe?" preguntó el _Dark Magician_ con confusión.

"He cumplido mi misión, he entrenado a los nuevos _N-Warriors_ de esta época, ahora depende de ellos dos que encuentren a otros como ellos y los entrenen para prepáralos para las _Galaxian Wars_."

"¿Y nosotros que haremos?"

"No podemos hacer mas que recuperarnos de esta lucha, entrenar para volvernos mas fuertes y prepararnos para las _Galaxian Wars_. Queramos o no, estas guerras afectarán nuestro mundo, probablemente destruyéndolo. Hay que estar preparados para defenderlo a costa de nuestras vidas."

"Si maestro... ¿Y qué haremos con Alan y Kristal?¿Ellos estarán bien?"

El _Dark Sage_ Raphael cierra sus ojos por un momento, concentrándose para poder ver el futuro, suspirando antes de hablar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _037-Crystal Tower- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy III)_

"No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien." respondió el maestro. "He visto el futuro y sólo espero que ellos estén listos para cuando este llegue. Ahora, antes que nada, hay que hacer una cosa."

"¿A que se refiere, maestro?"

Raphael se pone de pie, Duncan no esperándoselo. Entonces, el _Dark Sage_ extendió su brazo derecho al frente, elevando su aura color dorado. Duncan ve algo que su maestro tiene en un dedo índice: un anillo; _Escorpio Zodiacal Ring_… y estaba brillando.

"Ven a mi, mi _Keyblade_…"

Después de esto, una luz dorada se manifestó frente a Raphael, tomando una forma de espada y llave. Duncan miró con asombro el arma que tenía el _Dark Sage_; _Escorpio Zodiacal Keyblade_.

Raphael alzó la _Keyblade_ al cielo, elevando su aura considerablemente.

"¡Sagrada _Keyblade_!¡Te pido que cumplas mi mandato!¡Restaura el orden de este mundo!"

De la punta de la llave sale un destello de luz dorado, que salió disparada al cielo, rompiendo el techo del salón. Abajo, todos los clanes pudieron observar como dicha luz se dividía en cuatro rayos que iban en direcciones diferentes.

_-Wind Temple-_

En el centro del templo estaba el salón del cristal, el primero al que los jóvenes habían llegado hace meses. En el suelo estaban los fragmentos de dicho cristal; el _Wind Cristal._ De pronto, una de las cuatro luces llega al templo y perfora el techo, impactando el pedestal donde estaba el cristal con anterioridad. Al ocurrir esto, los fragmentos que estaban en el suelo comienzan a brillar en un color verde esmeralda, cada vez con más intensidad. Dichos fragmentos comienzan a flotar y a reunirse en el pedestal, fusionándose con la esfera de energía dorada que estaba ahí, emanando un intenso destello esmeralda al reunirse todos los fragmentos. Después de esta luz, el _Wind Cristal_ vuelve a estar unido, aunque emite un brillo muy débil y aun con unas fisuras.

-

Lo mismo ocurre en los demás templos, o ruinas de templos; los _Elemental Cristals_ vuelven a estar formados.

Los cuatro cristales se colocan en los pedestales correspondientes y comienzan a emitir energía en su color representativo. La energía es absorbida por el pedestal que se conecta con la tierra. Esta energía comienza a revivir poco a poco el planeta muerto que era el _Shadow Realm_; el viento vuelve a soplar levemente, las aguas vuelven a subir un poco, el frió aminora y la tierra comienza a ser como era antes.

Poco a poco todo comienza a volver a la normalidad.

-

En _Spellian Hegcian_, Duncan observa por la ventana como la nevada comienza a disminuir, las aguas del mar regresan y el viento sopla nuevamente, antes de voltear a ver a Raphael.

"¿Qué hizo, maestro?" preguntó Duncan con confusión.

"He reconstruido nuevamente los cuatro cristales." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, la _Keyblade_ desapareciendo de sus manos. "Ahora este mundo podrá volver a florecer, aunque pasarán unas semanas para que vuelva a hacer como era antes."

"¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?¿Por qué nos mandó a esa misión?"

"Por dos razones; la influencia de Exus en los cristales me impedía el poder repararlos, y la segunda era porque, de esa forma, conocerían a Alan, el portador de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ y lo traerían a mi."

"Ya entiendo, y me alegro que todo haya salido bien."

"Por ahora... solo podemos pedirle a _Ra_ que cuide de Kristal y Alan, y que logren cumplir con su destino."

"Que así sea, maestro."

Ambos observan por la ventana, viendo como el sol vuelve a aparecer en el cielo, después de varios días de oscuridad.

Todo ha regresado a la normalidad…

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Alan comienza a despertarse lentamente, debido a que los rayos del sol llegaban a sus ojos y lo molestaban. Se levantó algo adormilado, mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en un bosque.

'_¿De ja vu?' _pensó el joven, recordando que así fue como llegó a _Shadow Realm_ por primera vez.

El humano se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor, esperando poder encontrar a alguien, en especial a Exus.

"¿Cuándo tiempo estuve desmayado?" Se preguntó. "¿Dónde esta Exus?¿A donde fue el maldito?"

Si guió mirando a todos lados, esperando encontrarlo. A lo lejos, a unos metros de ahí, pudo observar una figura. Al enfocar mejor, supuso que no era de Exus... era de...

"¡Kristal!"

Alan corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos, agitándola un poco para despertarla. Pocos segundos después, ella comenzó a quejarse un poco, antes de abrir los ojos.

"¿A-Alan?" preguntó al ver al chico frente a ella.

"Si, soy yo..."

Sin esperárselo, Kristal abrazó al joven con bastante fuerza.

"¿Kristal?" se preguntó él con confusión.

"Me alegra verte nuevamente después de un año. Estaba muy preocupada." Respondió la hechicera, no importándole como es que él la vería.

"Yo también, me alegro de verte. Deja te ayudo a levantarte."

Alan le ayudó a ponerse de pie y recibió otro calido abrazo como recompensa. Ahora, ambos jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar en que lugar estaban.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Ni idea." Respondió el chico. "Pero creo que ya no estamos en el _Shadow Realm_."

"Entonces, ¿Es otro mundo?"

"Eso parece..."

De pronto, los dos escucharon algo, un ruido de rama quebrándose, alarmando a ambos.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Alan.

"Si, viene de allá." Dijo señalando a unos arbustos. "Vamos..."

Los dos caminaron por un rato, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde un árbol estaba caído. A lado de el, una criatura naranja de al menos un metro de alto, con cola en forma de trueno y ojos azules estaba sentada, exhausta, deshidratada y con hambre. La criatura se dio cuenta de sus presencias y los miró.

"A-Ayúdenme..." dijo la criatura. "No dejen que me atrapen." Dijo débilmente, antes de desmayarse.

Kristal miró a la criatura frente a ellos. No le era conocida, así que pensó que no era del _Shadow Realm_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

"¿Qué es esa criatura?" preguntó la hechicera, no esperando una respuesta del joven. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como Alan miraba la criatura con asombro, como si la reconociera. Iba a decirle algo pero el joven la interrumpió.

"Esta criatura es..." respondió el joven. "Es un Raichu... un _Pokemon_..."

"¿Un _Pokemon_? ¿Qué es un _Pokemon_?"

"Te explicaré luego, hay que ayudarlo."

"Si."

Alan y Kristal van a ayudar al Raichu, quien estaba exhausto y herido.

¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué este Raichu está malherido?¿Qué fueron esas visiones que Kristal tuvo?¿Qué les pasará a ellos? Y la más importante, ¿Dónde está Exus?

Sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

_**The N-Warriors Ep1: **_

_**Shadow Realm**__** Saga**_

El Fin... ...pero el Principio

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, en una zona etérea, el _LifeStream_, Sephiroth miraba lo ocurrido en _Shadow Realm_, en especial la batalla de Alan contra Exus, mirándolo con expectativa.

"Sigue así." Comentó el hombre de cabello plateado. "Pronto tendrás la fuerza necesaria para servir a mis planes… solo un poco mas… pronto me liberarás nuevamente…"

¿Qué es lo que trama Sephiroth?¿Y que tiene que ver con Alan? Como dije antes, solo el tiempo lo dira…


	44. Trailer: The NWarriors, Episodio II

_**Trailer I**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _050-Another Side _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

_Spellian Hegcian_, la ciudad de los hechiceros y símbolo del poderío de la magia en _Shadow Realm_, Estaba siendo asediada, en una noche de lluvia. Edificios destruidos, en llamas, y algunos apenas se mantenían en pie. En medio de este caos, un joven camina por una calle entre los edificios. El joven vestía camisa blanca, chamarra azul, pantalón negro, tenis grises con amarillo y una gorra gris. Se trataba de Alan, quien seguía caminando por la calle, con su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"_Un mundo en Caos…"_

Alan llegó a una plaza llena de escombros, la plaza central de la ciudad. Miró a un lado y pudo ver a otra silueta caminando por una calle parecida. Era una mujer de su misma edad, con una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Se trataba de Kristal.

"…_La esperanza vive…"_

Cuando Kristal llegó a donde estaba Alan, ambos se saludaron, antes de mirarl al frente, esperando a alguien.

"…_Aliados aparecen…"_

Tres figuras aparecieron, solo se veía su silueta, dos de ellos tenia googles y el del centro una gorra roja. Cada uno tenía una criatura; el del centro, llevaba un roedor amarillo en el hombro, el de la izquierda tenia cerca de el a un pequeño dinosaurio naranja/ amarillo de ojos verdes, y el muchacho de la derecha, el más joven de los tres, llevaba a lado a un dinosaurio rojo con ojos amarillos.

"…_uniendo sus corazones para formar uno solo…"_

Las tres criaturas brillaron intensamente y desaparecieron. En su lugar, tres _Keyblade_s aparecen encajadas en la tierra frente a los jóvenes; la del centro era plateada con morado y su _Keychain_ era un ala plateada, la de la izquierda era una gran _Keyblade_ amarilla con gris y su _Keychain_ era un emblema que tenia la forma de un sol, y el de la derecha era una _Keyblade_ que se asemejaba a una lanza color blanco, rojo y amarillo y su _Keychain_ eran cuatro triángulos.

"…_Los últimos destellos de Luz…"_

Los tres jóvenes sacaron sus respectivas _Keyblade_s del suelo y miraron a Alan y Kristal, antes de que los cinco miraran al cielo, sólo para poder ver un gran vórtice sobre ellos.

"…_solo ellos pueden evitar…"_

Mas sombras se acercaron con los cinco jóvenes: un ratón naranja; una criatura morada con una pañoleta en el cuello; un elfo de ropas verdes, un escudo y espada; dos hermanos con ropas similares, una roja y una verde; tres robots, uno azul, otro rojo y otro negro con rojo; un hombre mitad bestia con un traje rojo y una gran espada; un monje vestido de morado; un pistolero alto, de traje rojo, cabello rubio levantado hacia arriba y gafas naranjas; una criatura humanoide blanca con morado; una chica de cabello rojo/castaño, camisa verde y falda blanca, rodeada de una poderosa aura.

Todos miraron al cielo y vieron el vórtice sobre sus cabezas. Dentro del vórtice, pudieron ver un planeta, un agujero negro y… una puerta blanca.

"…_que la oscuridad suprema se __acerque__…"_

"…_.al corazón de los mundos…"_

"…_Kingdom Hearts…"_

Varias frases empezaron a aparecer.

-

"_¡Oye!¿Quién eres tú?¿Son tuyas esas criaturas?" _

"_Mi nombre es Exus, futuro soberano de toda la galaxia." _

_-_

"_Porque... es mi destino..."_

_-_

"_¡Evolución Matrix!"_

_-_

"_Deberán fusionarse con ellos."_

"_¡¿Que qué?!" _

_-_

"_¡Imposible!¡Superaron mis poderes!__"_

_-_

"_El Pokemon mas poderoso del mundo de Ash, Mewtwo..." _

_-_

"_¿A quien le dijiste carga, ratón súper desarrollado?"_

"_A ti, peluche mal hecho."_

_-_

"_¿Quién va a detenerme?"_

"_¡Nosotros!"_

_-_

"_Uh... ¿Esto es normal?"_

"_Con nosotros si." _

_-_

'_La Master Sword nunca había hecho eso'_

_-_

'No es momento de darte por vencido, Ash Ketchum'

_-_

'_¡Demonios__ ¡Por favor Chaos Keyblade!¡Ayúdame a despertar mi poder, el poder que use con Exus!¡Si yo aun tengo ese poder, déjame usarlo!¡por favor!'_

_._

"_Mi nombre es Tai, Tai Kamiya, y tengo dieciséis años, Soy el Digidestined del Valor..."_

_-_

"_He, te dije que te seguiría a donde sea con tal de evitar que llevaras a cabo tus planes, Exus." _

_-_

"_Vamos Wargreymon, acábalo."_

"_¡Déjamelo a mi Tai!"_

_-_

"_¡__Tonto!¿Te atreves a desafiar a una de las cuatro Sovereigns que protegen este Digital World?"_

_-_

"_¿Pero que ..."_

_-_

"_Takato, ten cuidado. Este sujeto tiene un poder increíble. Además puedo detectar el olor de sangre en sus ropas__."_

_-_

"_¿Derrotó a Zhuqiaomon? Vaya, entonces este sujeto es fuerte. Bien, quiero ver que tanto lo es."_

_-_

"_Débil..."_

_-_

"_¿Acaso son ustedes, Mario, Luigi?"_

_-_

"_Ser que tiene la luz de la Digievolucion, sal de ahí."_

_-_

"_Me refiero a que, tu no eres el único humano con esos poderes... aquellos tres humanos que poseen monstruos acompañantes también los tienen."_

_-_

'_¿La oscuridad en nuestros corazones?'_

_-_

"_Porque... ellos renacerán."_

_-_

"_¿Puede hablar?"_

_-_

"_Así que vienen a terminar lo que su amigo empezó, ¿verdad? Pues no los dejaré." _

_-_

"_¡Espera, Axl!"_

_-_

"_Te confiaste maldito, ¿Creíste que caería tan fácilmente?¡No me subestimes!"_

_-_

"_¡Suelta ese anillo, Exus!"_

_-_

"_¡Tontos!¡Sus mundos ya son míos!"_

_-_

"_¡Sal de ahí Void!"_

_-_

"_Es ahora o nunca, ¡A por él!"_

_-_

"_¡Esta vez, ¡Te venceré de verdad!"_

"_Lo haremos… juntos…"_

_**The N-Warriors**__**Episodio**__** II:**_

_**Zodiacal Rings Chapter**_

"_Los corazones de todos… se unirán…"_


End file.
